Marcados por el Destino
by Peachilein
Summary: U.A: Para romper una maldición, dos seres predestinados deberán destruir la perla de Shikon. Para lograrlo, uno de los dos deberá morir. Sin embargo, ¿aún serían capaces de matarse entre ellos, si sus corazones están marcados por el destino para amarse?
1. Tormenta

_UA: Dos seres predestinados deberán romper una terrible maldición de hace 500 años. El único método es la destrucción de la perla de Shikon y para lograrlo, uno de los dos deberá morir. Sin embargo… ¿aún serían capaces de matarse entre ellos, si sus corazones están marcados por el destino para amarse?... _

**Marcados por el destino**

*** ****Prólogo ***

Hace aproximadamente 500 años, época de las guerras civiles en el antiguo Japón, seres humanos y criaturas sobrenaturales poblaban la faz de la tierra... No obstante, el país estaba lejos de vivir en paz y armonía, reinando por largos períodos el caos y la destrucción. Los monstruos y los demonios invadieron las aldeas y los poblados en busca de supremacía y de territorio. Pero ése no era su único objetivo. Lo que más anhelaban era el poder absoluto y para conseguirlo, debían apoderarse de la legendaria joya de las cuatro almas, conocida como la perla de Shikon.

Una sacerdotisa de raza humana, de corazón puro y de grandes poderes espirituales, llamada Midoriko era su guardiana. Su misión era proteger la preciada esfera y mantenerla purificada, ya que si ésta llegase a caer en manos malignas, la oscuridad y las tinieblas reinarían en la tierra al igual que la rendición absoluta de todo aquel que estuviese bajo su poder.

Cierto día, Inuyûdai, el temible general de los demonios perro, una de las criaturas más poderosas existentes y su ejército, hizo su aparición en la aldea en la cual yacía la codiciada perla, dispuesto a apropiarse de ella a toda costa. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó tener como su contrincante principal a Midoriko, quien daría hasta su propia vida con tal de resguardar la joya.

Al tener su primer encuentro, fue inevitable sentir cierta atracción el uno por el otro, pues tanto la sacerdotisa como el imponente demonio, eran de hermoso y sin igual parecer. Inexplicablemente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos quedaron atrapados en la belleza de sus ojos… unos, tan dorados y luminosos como el mismo sol y los otros, tan expresivos y tentadores como el más exquisito de los chocolates. En ese instante, sus corazones latieron con la misma intensidad, sintiendo el ardor del fuego recorrer sus venas y despertando en ellos el sentimiento más profundo y puro existente sobre el planeta.

Sin embargo, en aquella época regía la ley irrevocable de matar tanto a humanos como demonios si llegaran a juntarse, o en el peor de los casos, a enamorarse, pues se creía que ese sentimiento sólo conllevaría más desgracias, incluyendo la mezcla de las razas. Aún sabiendo que su amor era prohibido, Midoriko e Inuyûdai hicieron hasta lo imposible por permanecer juntos, luchando contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino y quebrantando el máximo estatuto. Pero ése no fue el único obstáculo en sus vidas… Su amor había resplandecido en el interior de la perla de Shikon, otorgándole una pureza nunca antes vista y por ende, mayor poder. Por tal razón, cualquier criatura inmunda que llegara siquiera a tocarla con malas intensiones, moriría en ese mismo instante.

Dados aquellos asombrosos poderes, la joya fue aún más codiciada que antes, aunque ya nadie fuera capaz de siquiera acercársele debido a su resplandor. Para obtenerla, era necesaria la separación de esos dos seres que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas.

Los guerreros y sabios más sobresalientes de cada clan se juntaron para tomar una decisión y llegar a un convenio de unificación, sólo hasta que la perla regresara a la normalidad y pudiera volver a ser manipulada por cualquiera…

Si algo detestaban más que nada, tanto los demonios como los humanos, era la traición. Y fue precisamente ésta, la herramienta que utilizaron en contra de Midoriko e Inuyûdai para que se odiasen a muerte, desatándose una fuerte disputa entre ellos y una nueva guerra por la obtención de la preciada joya. La luz de la perla se empañó con aquellos sentimientos de rencor, decepción, desesperanza, duda y tristeza que emanaron de sus corazones, manchándose su interior con oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos bandos, humanos y demonios, dio su brazo a torcer con tal de obtener aquel divino tesoro, sin importar su impureza. Incontables vidas se perdieron en aquella insólita encrucijada, sobreviviendo únicamente los más fuertes.

Con sus respiraciones agitadas y con las últimas reservas de energía, Midoriko e Inuyûdai quedaron frente a frente con sus respectivos ejércitos detrás de ellos, listos para atacar. Cegados por el odio, una gran masacre manchó aquellas tierras de sangre y un fuerte olor a muerte se expandió por los territorios. Ambas huestes se hirieron gravemente hasta el punto de la agonía, sin que ninguno pudiera ya ponerse de pie.

La perla, completamente manchada, levitó mágicamente sobre ellos. Las tinieblas cayeron sobre toda la región y la luna llena se tiñó de rojo. Por unos segundos, la tierra se estremeció, abriéndose varias grietas en el suelo como si de feroces serpientes hambrientas se tratara, tragándose todo a su paso.

La sacerdotisa y el gran demonio perro, inconscientemente buscaron sus miradas, perdiéndose una vez más en el mar de oro y chocolate. Con un último esfuerzo, ambos se arrastraron para reencontrarse, con el anhelo de juntar sus manos con su ser amado. Sus corazones latieron por igual, sintiendo correr la sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas sin control como la primera vez que se vieron. Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que salieron desde sus almas heridas y sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta del gran error que habían cometido... de la trampa de la cual habían sido víctimas.

Con un último suspiro, cerraron sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tomando ambos la misma decisión, entregándose a su propio destino. Sus cuerpos se diluyeron, convirtiéndose en masas luminosas las cuales se fusionaron y se introdujeron en la joya, volviéndose uno con ella.

La esfera comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante, destellando una gran luz cegadora. La oscuridad que había invadido la tierra fue exterminada en un santiamén, mas sin embargo, la perla desapareció en el infinito, dejando atrás una terrible maldición escrita en las estrellas…

"_Por haber condenado un amor puro y sincero__, y por permitir que sus corazones se llenaran de codicia, egoísmo y ansia de poder, derramando la tierra con sangre innecesaria, sus descendencias quedarán malditas. Los seres sobrenaturales dejarán de existir, formando una sola raza predominante que será la humana… frágil y mortal. Dentro de cien años, las almas de Midoriko e Inuyûdai renacerán en lugares distintos para que la historia no vuelva a repetirse y para que sus generaciones puedan vivir en paz. _

_Sin embargo, si el camino de dos seres de cada linaje __llegara a reencontrarse, quedarán sellados para siempre por medio de una marca en la parte lateral de sus manos. El uno en la izquierda y el otro en la derecha, diferenciándolos de todos los demás. Cuando sus vidas se junten, la perla reaparecerá y una terrible guerra se desatará. Desesperanza, muerte y tristeza invadirán todo el país y se extenderá por toda la tierra a causa de esta joya maldita. _

_La única forma de detener__ esta desgracia, será con la destrucción de la perla de Shikon y para lograrlo, uno de los dos deberá morir… pero en manos del otro. Sólo así, la maldición y los lazos que los unen, se romperán. Caso contrario, la lucha será interminable, llevando a la raza humana a su propia y más absoluta extinción."_

Sin embargo… ¿aún serían capaces de matarse entre ellos, si sus corazones están marcados por el destino para amarse?...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**Capítulo 1:**** Tormenta**

Después de dos largos años de negociaciones en Hong Kong, Taiwán y las Filipinas, finalmente podían regresar a su hogar. A pesar de las constantes reuniones, convenciones y el poco tiempo dedicado a su familia, todo había valido la pena y sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos en los últimos balances financieros. Las ganancias habían crecido notablemente, de tal modo que antes de volver a Tokyo, había decidido tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones y compensar a su esposa e hijos por su parcial abandono.

Rumbo a Okinawa, un lujoso crucero navegaba majestuosamente por las turbias aguas del mar de las Filipinas, iluminando con sus diversas luces la oscuridad de la noche y llenando con la suave música instrumental el ambiente. La densidad de las nubes opacaba toda visibilidad de estrellas o de la misma luna en el firmamento, anunciando quizás una pronta tormenta.

Sobre la cubierta principal del navío correteaba alegremente una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches y tez blanca de apenas 10 años de edad. Su vestido de color crema no aparentaba quitarle movilidad alguna, por el contrario, le parecía bastante cómodo puesto que tan sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas, brindándole mayor libertad. El único inconveniente era el frescor de la noche que empezaba a tomar intensidad, pero nada que le molestara realmente, al menos no por el momento. Al lado izquierdo de su pecho, resaltaba un parche de tela de casi la misma tonalidad de su vestido, con unas letras bordadas en color rojo, que indicaban ser su nombre. Todos los niños a bordo debían llevar uno, para que pudieran ser identificados con facilidad dentro de la guardería y ante el personal en caso de extravíos.

La pequeña se sentía muy emocionada, pues ésta era la primera vez que se encontraba a bordo de un barco tan grande y vistoso. La sensación de estar en alta mar y sentir la brisa salada chocarle en el rostro, era simplemente fascinante y novedoso para ella. Desde hace algunas horas había estado esperando el anochecer con el único propósito de observar el cielo nocturno. Su padre le había contado infinidad de veces, que las estrellas podían apreciarse en toda su plenitud desde el mar, quizás como en los tiempos antiguos y eso era algo que ella misma quería comprobar.

Detuvo su paso en la popa del crucero y se sostuvo de la barandilla. Alzó su mirada expectante, pero al instante toda su alegría se borró de su rostro cuando vio todo nublado y oscuro. Suspiró con pesar y agachó desilusionada la cabeza. Tal vez nunca tendría la dicha de conocer un cielo poblado de estrellas. En las ciudades lamentablemente no se podía tener un espectáculo de ese tipo…

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó preocupado un hombre alto, de cabellos azabaches iguales a los de la pequeña— allí estás… —suspiró aliviado al divisarla y retirarla rápidamente de la barandilla—. ¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ¿Qué tal si te hubieses caído? No vuelvas a hacerme eso, hija…

— Perdóname, papá. Es que yo… yo sólo… —se disculpó la niña cabizbaja.

El hombre enarcó interrogante una ceja, sin comprender el motivo de tristeza de su primogénita. Si la había regañado, era porque no quería que nada malo le pasara. La amaba muchísimo y realmente se había asustado al verla en un posible peligro. La cargó amorosamente en uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre le levantó el mentón. Kagome lo miró y luego alzó sus ojos hacia el firmamento. Su padre siguió su dirección, comprendiendo finalmente lo que ocurría.

— Ya veo… ¿así que querías ver las estrellas? —dijo con una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para ella. La niña se sorprendió ante la pregunta obvia de su padre y asintió rápidamente—. No te preocupes, te prometo que desde Okinawa también las podrás ver… claro, si el cielo llega a despejarse —aseguró optimista.

La niña se alegró con sus palabras y lo abrazó del cuello. Por alguna razón, él siempre sabía o adivinaba lo que ella quería, sin la necesidad que se lo comentara. ¡Su padre era el mejor!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— _¿Estás seguro que era ella?_ —preguntó calmadamente un hombre de mirada siniestra desde la comodidad de su hogar.

— Sí, mi señor, no puedo equivocarme —respondió un extraño individuo, con una horrible cicatriz en su mejilla que atravesaba su ojo derecho, hablando a través de su intercomunicador— también vi a su hijo a bordo. Se parece mucho a su padre… los mismos ojos… —informó.

Una satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con aquella noticia. Había buscado a esa mujer por muchos años desde que se había escapado de sus manos. Si no hubiese sido por el entrometido de Inu-no Taisho, quizás a estas alturas ella ya sería suya, aunque no representara más que un capricho y un trofeo para su colección. Desde que la había visto por primera vez… se había obsesionado con ella por su belleza. Siempre lo hacía con alguna fémina que le gustaba... Sin embargo, el muy imbécil de Taisho se enamoró precisamente de la misma mujer a la cual le había puesto el ojo y se la arrebató.

Por mucho tiempo habían trabajado juntos en el negocio de tráfico de joyas, buscando siempre las alhajas más raras y valiosas, obteniendo grandes ganancias. Pero desde aquel día, la alianza se rompió y Taisho se retiró del negocio por ella, para llevar 'supuestamente' una vida legal y tranquila. Por supuesto que no se quedó quieto después de eso, jurando vengarse de él por traición y además, reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho.

Pasó un año y esperando el momento más conveniente para contraatacar, interceptó parte de una llamada que recibió Taisho, en la cual le indicaban algo acerca de la legendaria esfera de las cuatro almas, la misma que habían ambicionado por mucho tiempo y comenzado su incansable búsqueda. A pesar de la locura que representaba por tratarse de sólo un mito, aquella noche, ambos terminaron por confirmar su existencia. El hallazgo que había hecho Inu-no Taisho en uno de los pequeños pueblos en las afueras de Tokyo, parecía ser la clave para llegar a la perla de Shikon, así que decidió averiguarlo antes de acabar con su miserable vida. ¿Y qué mejor manera que aprovecharse de su debilidad?

Inu-no Taisho había sido un sujeto muy temerario y peligroso, siendo capaz de acabar con decenas de hombres él sólo, como si en sus venas corriera la sangre de algún demonio de la época feudal. Así que para acorralarlo, le tendió una trampa, secuestrando a su mujercita y a su hijo recién nacido para amenazarlo y poder obtener la información que requería. No obstante, no contó con que el muy maldito lograra rescatarlos, aunque sacrificando su propia vida a cambio, llevándose el secreto a su tumba.

¿Por qué se había negado a hablar y preferido morir? ¿Qué es lo que Taisho había descubierto y querido ocultar tan celosamente sin importar las consecuencias? ¿Algún escrito? ¿Un viejo pergamino tal vez? ¿Algún conjuro? ¿Un mapa?

El hombre bufó con cinismo. La única clave que tenía en estos momentos era esa mujer… ella no sólo había sido la esposa de Inu-no Taisho, sino que también su confidente e indudablemente tenía conocimiento de todo. Ella no se negaría a decirle todo lo que sabía a cambio de la vida de su único hijo, ¿verdad?

¡Lo descubriría como diera lugar y de paso reclamaría su premio!

— _¡Perfecto! Quiero que me los traigas y esta vez ¡no quiero errores! _—ordenó fríamente, cortando la comunicación. Miró a través de su ventana, mirando su reflejo en ella—. Vamos a ver si te atreves a negarte ahora, Izayoi…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— ¿En dónde se habrán metido esos dos? —preguntó una bella mujer de cabellos cortos y ondulados, sujetando de su mano derecha a un pequeño niño de 3 años de edad, mientras miraba de un lado a otro. De repente, su hijo se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr por la cubierta—. ¡Espera, Souta! ¿A dónde vas?

La mujer lo siguió, pero de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista. La cubierta principal era muy amplia y también había varias personas sobre ella. El miedo la invadió, pues podía ser muy peligroso si el pequeño llegara a acercarse al borde…. ¡Podría resbalar y caer! Para su alivio, a tan sólo unos metros divisó la razón por la cual el infante se le había escapado… él los había encontrado…

— ¡Souta! —lo llamó entusiasmado su padre, poniéndose en cuclillas con los brazos extendidos para recibir a su hijo. Lo abrazó y lo levantó del suelo— ¿te volviste a escapar de tu madre? Oh, hola querida… —la saludó al verla al frente suyo.

— Vaya, este pequeño es muy escurridizo cuando se trata de ti y de su hermana —comentó divertida con una amplia sonrisa. Desvió su mirada a su hija y cambió su expresión a una más seria— Kagome, te vas a resfriar… toma, ponte esto —cogió de su brazo un suéter ligero y se lo extendió para que se lo pusiera encima de su vestido. Por supuesto que la niña obedeció.

Después de unos minutos, la familia se acomodó en una de las mesas del salón principal y disfrutó de la magnífica cena. La suave melodía, tocada por un piano y un violín hizo más placentera la estancia después de finalizar… Al menos la de los adultos, porque por un lado, el pequeño Souta se había dormido en el regazo de su madre… seguramente a causa del aburrimiento, y por el otro, Kagome se movía inquieta en su silla, balanceando sus piernas de atrás hacia delante, esperando que pasara el tiempo.

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó repentinamente una niña de cabello rizado, de casi su misma edad, haciéndole un gesto con la mano— ven, vamos a jugar.

La aludida se levantó de un brinco de su asiento, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante a sus padres para pedirles permiso.

— ¿Puedo ir? —preguntó la pelinegra con sus ojos brillantes y destellantes. Ya estaba cansada de permanecer sentada sin hacer nada. Además, la invitación de la amiguita que había conocido en la mañana, era demasiado tentadora—. Por favor, por favor, por favor —dijo de manera insistente.

— No sé… ya es algo tarde —habló su padre, mirando interrogante a su esposa— además, no creo que sea seguro que dos niñas correteen sin supervisión por el barco.

Kagome comprendió a la perfección el punto de vista de su progenitor… él no quería que nada le pasara, ¡ya se lo había dicho! A veces pensaba que era demasiado sobre protector con ella. Tal vez cuando cumpliera 11 años, ya no la trataría como a una niña pequeña y le daría un poco más de libertad… No pudo evitar, sentirse algo desilusionada por su respuesta e hizo involuntariamente un pequeño puchero de molestia, lo cual provocó cierta gracia en el hombre. Cuando éste quiso añadir algo más para justificar su decisión, una joven del servicio de guardería entró en la discusión.

— No se preocupe, señor Higurashi. Nosotros cuidaremos bien de su hija— indicó amablemente— muchos niños se encuentran en la cubierta ahora, para jugar mientras sus padres terminan de cenar —explicó al señalar un grupo de infantes a través del amplio ventanal—. Mis compañeras y yo los supervisaremos, puede usted estar tranquilo…

Después de esa afirmación y sin más preámbulos, la pareja finalmente accedió para que Kagome se fuera a jugar con los demás. Ambos sonrieron por igual al ver el entusiasmo de su inquieta hija, observándola alejarse alegremente con su amiguita.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— Tengo al hijo de Taisho en la mira… esperando orden, cambio— habló un hombre vestido de mesero por el transmisor de su muñeca.

— _Todavía no hagas nada…_ —contestó otra voz proveniente del aparato— _aguarda la señal para actuar._

— Entendido… cambio y fuera —confirmó antes de cerrar la comunicación y continuar con sus labores fingidas como personal del servicio.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— ¡La última en llegar a la sala de juegos es una tortuga! —desafió la niña de rizos, empezando a correr.

— ¿Ah, si? ¡Eso lo veremos! —rebatió Kagome, persiguiéndola.

En medio de su afán por tratar de alcanzar a su amiga, la pelinegra desvió momentáneamente su mirada hacia un costado, reparando en un solitario chico, parado en la popa del crucero. Sin darse cuenta, aligeró su paso hasta detenerse por completo, olvidándose de su compañera de juegos que ya se había perdido de su vista.

De forma casi autómata, se dirigió hacia él hasta llegar a su lado en completo silencio. Curiosa, lo observó por unos instantes… Era más alto que ella por aproximadamente una cabeza. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, el cual se mecía delicadamente con la suave brisa del mar. Contempló distraídamente su rostro, perdiéndose en su perfecto perfil. Quedó anonadada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron involuntariamente. Era el niño más bonito que jamás haya visto en su corta vida.

Saliendo de su ligero aturdimiento, Kagome se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en cosas tan tontas. Nunca antes se había fijado en algún chico y tampoco creía estar en la edad para hacerlo… pero había algo en él… que la atraía como un imán, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia delante, decidida a hablarle.

— Disculpa… ¿qué haces aquí tan sólo? —inquirió inocentemente— mi papá dice que es peligroso estar tan cerca de la barandilla y tu… —él no pareció prestarle atención y no respondió, ni se movió, cosa que alteró un poco a Kagome, pues no estaba hablando con una pared para que la ignoraran de esa manera— ¿estás escuchándome?

El muchacho respingó y pestañeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, saliendo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Cerró los párpados bastante incomodado.

— Déjame tranquilo y no me molestes, niña —respondió secamente, sin voltearla a ver.

— ¡Oye! ¡No tienes porqué ser tan grosero! Sólo trataba de ser amable… —lo regañó enojada por su actitud tan ofensiva—. ¡Y mírame cuando te hablo! ¿Que no sabes que es de mala educación…?

El muchacho resopló fastidiado. Había estado demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de la niña. No había sido su intención ser descortés con ella. Después de todo, no tenía la culpa de nada… mas bien era su madre quien se merecía cualquier reclamo en estos momentos. ¿Por qué no le permitió formar parte de esa misteriosa conversación con el anciano Myoga? ¿Qué era tan importante como para que él no pudiese estar presente? Eso… lo tenía muy intrigado y tenso.

Después de recapacitar sobre su mala actitud, se volteó para disculparse. Sin embargo, en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de ella, toda palabra murió en su garganta.

Ambos se miraron completamente paralizados de la impresión, sintiendo un inexplicable revoloteo de miles de mariposas en sus estómagos. Sus pulsos se aceleraron y sus corazones bombardearon presurosamente la sangre por sus venas. No fueron capaces de moverse por varios segundos, olvidándose hasta de respirar, mientras una extraña calidez los embargaba.

Kagome quedó impresionada con sus hermosos ojos… eran de un color muy singular y a la vez sumamente atrayentes. Eran… tan cálidos y tan dorados como el mismo sol… ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Era real? ¿Y por qué se sentía así de repente? Era como si él pudiera ver a través de su alma y ella en la suya…

Él, por su lado, pensó exactamente lo mismo de ella. Su mirada fue lo más dulce que jamás hubiera visto en su vida y la tonalidad de sus pupilas no podía catalogarse con un simple café… por el contrario, eran únicos y le recordaban a un exquisito chocolate, quedando atrapado en ellos.

Finalmente parpadeó, saliendo de su trance.

— Lo… lo siento… yo no quise… —balbuceó sonrojado, tratando de desviar su mirada, cosa que le fue prácticamente imposible.

Ésta era la primera vez que alguien causaba esa clase de impacto en él y esa niñita… lo había cautivado. ¿Pero cómo? Seguramente era algo referente al cambio de hormonas que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Su madre se lo había comentado alguna vez… cosas que les pasaban a todos los chicos de su edad y adolescentes… Esto… era muy perturbador…

— Yo… —Kagome aún no salía de su desconcierto, faltándole el habla. Él sonrió y decidió tomar la iniciativa.

— Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo —dijo, bajando la mirada al piso— discúlpame por lo de hace un momento… es que estaba…

— ¿Eh? No tienes de qué disculparte —respondió rápidamente, saliendo de su letargo— fue mi culpa por ser tan inoportuna —hubo un momento de silencio. La verdad era que ninguno sabía exactamente qué decir. Su encuentro había sido muy peculiar—. Bueno... ¿ahora si me dirás lo que estabas haciendo tan solo en este lugar? ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con los demás?... Oh, ¡es verdad! Tampoco te he visto en la guardería…

Él enarcó una ceja. Esa niña hablaba demasiado y también hacía muchas preguntas, pero de alguna manera, eso le causó gracia. Ella le agradaba…

— Eso es porque en esos lugares sólo aceptan a niños menores de 12 años, y da la casualidad que soy un año mayor que eso —explicó con un aire divertido, lo cual fue respondido con un 'Oh' de parte de la niña—. ¡Como sea! Por cierto… soy Inuyasha —se presentó finalmente, extendiéndole la mano mientras clavaba sus dorados ojos nuevamente en ella.

Un nuevo sonrojo decoloró sus blancas mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir locamente en su pecho, faltándole el aire en sus pulmones. ¿Y eso sólo por su mirada? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lentamente levantó su mano para corresponder al gentil apretón que él le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando sus pequeños dedos rozaron con la palma del chico, un extraño y a penas perceptible brillo surgió en esa unión y en la parte lateral de sus manos, se grabó una singular marca, sin que ellos lo notaran.

Una inesperada corriente eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza, siendo finalmente conscientes del intenso sentimiento que había aflorado enigmáticamente en ellos. El primer amor… mágico, único e inolvidable…

— Yo soy…

Repentinamente, la luz de un rayo zigzagueante atravesó el cielo nocturno, acompañado por el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno. El frío viento sopló, movilizando las oscuras y espesas nubes del ennegrecido firmamento. El mar se agitó y las potentes olas azotaron los costados del crucero, balanceándolo bruscamente.

El personal de servicio reunió rápidamente a todos los infantes que estaban a su cargo, ingresándolos inmediatamente a la seguridad del gran salón, en donde permanecían sus respectivos padres, aunque el paso se les complicó debido al vaivén irregular y agitado de la embarcación.

Una gran tormenta se vino sobre ellos y las intensas gotas de agua no tardaron en descender…

— Será mejor que nosotros también volvamos —sugirió Inuyasha, tomando a Kagome de la mano para ayudarla a equilibrarse y poder seguir a los demás.

En ese preciso instante, una gran explosión, proveniente del cuarto de máquinas, sacudió ferozmente toda la estructura naval, acabando con la vida de todos aquellos que estuvieron en la parte baja. Las intensas llamas se esparcieron rápidamente, provocando un peligroso sobrecalentamiento en los tanques de combustible y el asfixiante humo, se infiltró en los diversos camarotes de pisos más arriba. Los pasajeros se alarmaron al instante y subieron a la cubierta tan rápido como les fue posible.

— ¿En dónde está Kagome? —preguntó la madre de la niña a su esposo muy asustada, sosteniendo a Souta protectoramente en sus brazos, mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro. Levantó la vista y con horror la divisó muy cerca del borde del barco junto a un muchacho, tirados en el suelo—. ¡Kagome!

No fue necesario pedirle a su esposo que fuera por ella porque en cuanto la vio, él salió corriendo para socorrer a su pequeña. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese llegar hasta ella, fue detenido por unos fornidos hombres vestidos de blanco, pertenecientes a la tripulación.

— ¡No puede ir, señor! Es muy peligroso —le advirtió uno de ellos.

— ¡Pero es mi hija! ¡Tengo que ir por ella! —refutó angustiado, forcejeando por abrirse paso a través de ellos.

— Lo sentimos, pero no puede pasar —fue su respuesta negativa— nosotros nos encargaremos de ayudarla. Usted y su familia deben ponerse a salvo y...

Al cabo de segundos, el puente de mando también estalló y la cabina del capitán quedó destrozada. Los trozos de vidrio volaron por los aires, esparciéndose por todas partes y enormes llamaradas salieron por los ventanales. Gritos de personas heridas y asustadas se hicieron presentes en aquella división, creándose un gran alboroto, aún mayor que el anterior.

El caos y el terror invadieron todo el crucero y la gente entró en pánico. Los botes salvavidas fueron desatados y los pasajeros fueron evacuados de inmediato antes que ocurriera una desgracia aún mayor. La estructura no tardaría en derrumbarse y todos debían salir antes que fuese demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, el mar estaba muy embravecido y la incesante lluvia dificultó notablemente la misión.

— ¡Inuyasha! —gritó una mujer muy hermosa, saliendo entre el gentío para dirigirse preocupada hacia su hijo. Un anciano de baja estatura la acompañaba, evitando que lastimaran a su señora.

— No se preocupe. Él está en buenas manos, señora Izayoi…—indicó un extraño individuo corpulento.

— ¿Quiénes… quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó temerosa al ver a varios de ellos. En el fondo conocía ya la respuesta— ¿ustedes provocaron todo esto? ¡¿Qué quieren?

El hombre sonrió con descaro. Ladeó su cabeza, haciéndole un gesto a algunos de sus camaradas. Ellos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la popa, obedeciendo la orden. Izayoi los miró con terror, comprendiendo su objetivo… ¡su hijo! Pero en cuanto dio un paso al frente, fue detenida raudamente.

— Si coopera con nosotros, nada malo le sucederá —explicó, adivinando sus temores.

— ¡No se atreva a tocar a ninguno de los dos! —lo amenazó el anciano, poniéndose en frente de la mujer.

— Y tu, ¿qué harás al respecto, viejo? —inquirió de manera despectiva, mientras inclinaba su cabeza a su altura— te llamas Myoga, ¿cierto? —recordó que él también era una pieza clave para obtener la información que tanto buscaba el jefe—. Más vale que tú también cooperes —advirtió, mostrándole un arma debajo de su chaqueta.

El anciano Myoga no pudo hacer nada más que apretar los puños, observando a cada uno de aquellos hombres con rencor, memorizando sus rostros y al mismo tiempo, buscando una salida para escapar junto a su señora y el joven Inuyasha. Le había hecho una promesa a su amo Inu-no Taisho. No debían atraparlo… a él no.

Las cosas a bordo se ponían cada vez peores. La tormenta no cesaba. Relámpagos y truenos acompañaron la desastrosa escena, mientras que las enfurecidas olas chocaban insistentemente contra el crucero, hundiéndolo poco a poco. La superficie se mojó con agua salada y agua de lluvia, volviéndose el piso muy resbaloso.

A pesar del torrencial diluvio, el incendio se expandió por los interiores, peligrando la vida de muchos pasajeros que aún no abandonaban la nave. Y como era de suponerse, los controles del tablero principal del puente de mando se sobrecalentaron con el calor del fuego, sacando chispas, terminando en una nueva detonación. La base se vino abajo, desmoronándose todas las divisiones y la estructura central que contenía los salones y los camarotes. El piso de la cubierta principal se resquebrajó, siguiendo una línea serpentina hasta la punta de la popa del crucero.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y se puso precipitosamente de pie. Buscó a Kagome junto a él para atraerla a su lado, pero antes que pudiese alcanzarla, la enorme grieta que se formó, le obstruyó el paso, separándolo de ella.

— ¡Inuyasha! —la niña lo miró aterrorizada, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y sujetarse de alguna parte. Extendió su mano, sin embargo, una gran ola se levantó sobre la popa, y la arrastró irremediablemente al despiadado y frío mar.

— ¡NO! —vociferó el muchacho con enorme angustia.

En ese momento, los segundos parecieron pasar en cámara lenta. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Inuyasha se giró y tomando impulso, se arrojó tras ella para rescatarla. No obstante, antes que pudiese abandonar la borda, un sujeto corpulento surgió de la nada y lo aprisionó, jalándolo hacia atrás. El muchacho forcejeó y pataleó para zafarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, puesto que sus fuerzas no se igualaban a las de su captor. Un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta al sentirse impotente y tan sólo poder escuchar los gritos desesperados de la pelinegra desde las turbias aguas.

— ¡KAGOME! —exclamó el padre de la niña, quien apareció de repente, atravesando velozmente la longitud del navío y sin dudarlo, se lanzó tras su hija.

Las feroces olas lo golpearon y el agua helada le caló hasta los huesos, impidiéndole moverse con facilidad. Sintió como su cuerpo se acalambraba, hundiéndose constantemente con la marejada, provocada por la tormenta. Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Su pequeña lo estaba llamando y necesitaba llegar hasta ella como diera lugar. Tenía que salvarla y aunque tuviera que dar su propia vida a cambio. Con desesperación trató de nadar hasta ella, sin embargo, el bravío mar lo arrastró hacia otra dirección, alejándolo cada vez más del crucero y al mismo tiempo de su primogénita…

Inuyasha los observó con gran dolor desaparecer de su vista y su pecho se oprimió, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos mientras caía a un profundo abismo. Hace tan sólo unos minutos atrás había conocido el sentimiento más puro y sincero que pudiera existir sobre la faz de la tierra… no necesitaba ser un adulto o alguien experimentado para saberlo… lo sentía… su corazón se lo decía… ella era su único amor, la cual había sido destinada para él… y ahora… ahora la había perdido… para siempre…

— ¡Inuyasha!

El chico levantó su decaído rostro al escuchar el angustioso llamado de su madre y de pronto, todo se detuvo para él. Sus dorados ojos se ampliaron al ver como un feo hombre con una horrible cicatriz en su cara, le apuntaba con un arma en la cintura y otro al anciano Myoga. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

De pronto, el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo irrumpió en la escena y el individuo de la cicatriz cayó al suelo. A partir de ese instante, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Como si hubiese sido una señal, Inuyasha echó su cabeza hacia atrás con furor, rompiéndole la nariz al hombre que lo retenía. Se soltó y corrió hasta su madre para protegerla. El otro sujeto dejó de apuntarle al anciano, dirigiendo su pistola hacia el muchacho, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo en su contra, Myoga aprovechó la distracción del agresor y le arrebató el arma con un golpe certero en su mano.

En medio de un tiroteo, gritos, heridos y muertos, una bandada de hombres armados invadió el lugar, defendiendo y cubriendo a Inuyasha, Izayoi y Myoga para que pudiesen escapar.

— ¡Corran, corran, corran! —los apresuró el líder de aquel misterioso grupo, indicándoles el camino de escape.

— ¡Royakan! —lo reconoció el anciano Myoga y sin dudarlo lo siguió, llevando consigo a la señora y a su joven amo, siendo acompañados por varios escoltas.

El crucero se estaba hundiendo rápidamente de manera diagonal y las aguas casi alcanzaban la superficie de la cubierta. Las tablas de madera de la base se levantaron, convirtiéndose en peligrosas lanzas, al mismo tiempo que, el poco piso que quedaba de la cubierta, mojado y resbaloso, entorpecía en gran manera la huída. Alzaron sus vistas y para su consternación, ya no quedaban botes salvavidas. Todos se habían marchado, poniéndose a salvo. ¿Qué harían ahora? No tenían a donde ir...

Como si les hubiese adivinado el pensamiento y en medio del apuro, Royakan les hizo una señal, indicándoles su transporte. Para la sorpresa de todos, de entre las profundas y agitadas aguas, emergió un submarino de tamaño mediano. La compuerta se abrió y otro hombre salió de ella para ayudarles a subir.

Estuvieron a punto de abordar la nave, cuando de repente, un nuevo disparo surcó los aires, cobrando una víctima. Éste había sido el último esfuerzo de uno de los malvados hombres sobrevivientes del tiroteo, antes de fallecer por un balazo en su cabeza.

Inuyasha se giró temeroso, viendo con horror como su madre hacía una mueca de dolor, al momento en que su cuerpo descendía pesadamente. Con un rápido movimiento logró atraparla antes que tocase el suelo.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó con aflicción al notar una oscura mancha escarlata salir de su espalda. Con sumo cuidado la volteó, acomodándola en su regazo mientras gruesas gotas salinas se formaban en sus dorados ojos —por favor… ¡resiste!

— Hijo… no dejes que… que te atrapen… ¡debes… vivir! —susurró entrecortadamente entre lágrimas. Tragó dificultosamente y con su último aliento encargó a su amado hijo en manos de su fiel sirviente— Myoga… cuida de él… te lo ruego… —lo vio asentir en señal de una promesa y sonrió, cerrando finalmente sus ojos.

— ¡MAMÁ, NO! —vociferó Inuyasha con desesperación, abrazando con desconsuelo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer— ¡MAMÁ!

— Lo siento mucho, pero tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! —indicó Royakan, notando el peligro. Si no se marchaban ahora, el crucero los arrastraría a las profundidades.

El anciano Myoga lo comprendió y tomó a su joven amo de los hombros, tratando de separarlo de su madre, pero él se negó siquiera a moverse.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! —gritaba una y otra vez, sintiendo como todo su mundo se desmoronaba de un momento a otro. ¡¿Por qué?

Royakan lo miró con pesar y suspiró. Si continuaban allí, morirían todos… Levantó su mano y le propinó un golpe en la nuca, dejando al dolido muchacho inconsciente. Lo levantó sobre su hombro como a un costal de papas y se introdujo en el submarino, seguido por el anciano, desapareciendo instantes después entre las olas del enfurecido mar.

A lo lejos, en medio de una tormenta, desde las negras y agitadas aguas del mar de las Filipinas, sólo se podía observar el fatídico hundimiento de un navío en llamas, el cual alguna vez había sido un lujoso crucero vacacional con destino a Okinawa...

— Hemos… hemos fallado… señor —jadeó dificultosamente un hombre con traje de mesero a través de su intercomunicador, antes que se cortara la señal.

Una poderosa ola se levantó sobre el crucero, destrozando brutalmente los restos del barco, dejando únicamente pedazos de madera a flote.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, a pensar de mis diversas actividades diarias, no me podía quedar sin escribir y aquí me tienen una vez más con una nueva historia. Como lo prometí, éste es mi primer intento de Universo Alterno. Ya sé lo que me van a decir… yo y mis comienzos xD. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya verán que con el transcurso de la historia irán descubriendo muchas cosas y que de seguro les dejaron con varias dudas.

Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto y que me acompañen a lo largo de este fic, el cual les aseguro, no le faltará absolutamente nada o al menos eso intentaré. Los que ya me conocen, saben a lo que me refiero.

Estaré esperando con muchas ansias sus reviews y recuerden que cualquier comentario o sugerencia, siempre serán bienvenidos.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Peach ^^


	2. Sentimientos del pasado

**Capítulo 2****: Sentimientos del pasado**

— ¡NO!

Con un grito desaforado y con la frente sudorosa, se sentó estrepitosamente sobre su cama, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Su corazón latía de manera presurosa y su respiración estaba agitada. Perturbado, miró a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Para su tranquilidad, estaba en su dormitorio… Suspiró aliviado y se pasó su mano derecha verticalmente por su rostro.

Después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a tener ese horrible sueño… no, más bien el recuerdo de su peor pesadilla, vivida en su adolescencia. Ya habían pasado 8 años desde aquel entonces… ¿Por qué ahora? Era demasiado doloroso…

Con la mente aún aturdida, ladeó su cabeza y vio que el reloj sobre el velador marcaba las 4:15 de la mañana. Definitivamente sería imposible volverse a dormir, así que decidió levantarse de la cama. El sol aún tardaría un poco en salir.

Con pasos lentos y algo perezosos se dirigió al baño, sin prender ninguna de las luces, puesto que conocía su departamento a la perfección, además que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Luego de desechar el molesto e incómodo líquido que pesaba en su vejiga, se lavó las manos, luego el rostro, y se miró distraídamente en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo.

Los rayos de la luna se filtraron por la pequeña ventana, iluminando místicamente su cabello largo, de tal manera que sus hebras negras se mostraron con reflejos plateados. Sus ojos dorados brillaron de manera atrapante y salvaje como un lobo del bosque al asecho… tan magnetizantes y tan cálidos al mismo tiempo. El blanco bividi que cubría su parte superior, marcaba la perfección de los músculos de su fornido torso y el bóxer negro, corto y ajustado que llevaba puesto, daba una mejor visión de su trasero firme y respingado. Poseía un cuerpo bien ejercitado y escultural, resultado de años de duro entrenamiento y para el deleite de cualquier mujer. No obstante, había pasado por tanto, que nunca se permitió estar con ninguna y mucho menos llevar una relación… hasta ahora…

Hace un poco menos de un año había conocido a una hermosa joven, y sin siquiera imaginarlo, fue cayendo lentamente en las redes del amor. Ella lo había cautivado desde el primer momento, aunque en un principio, la desconfianza y reticencia no le habían permitido amistarse.

Aún no se explicaba cómo es que ella había entrado en su vida, puesto que a pesar de las insinuaciones de muchas bellezas del sexo femenino, él nunca le permitió a ninguna acercársele. Quizás por miedo a volver a perder lo que más amaba y pasar nuevamente por aquel sufrimiento… o tal vez, simplemente por falta de atención en ese segmento. De cualquier forma, ella fue muy persistente y amable a pesar de sus continuos rechazos y malos tratos, hasta que poco a poco se fue adentrando en su quebrantado corazón. Esa mujer fue la primera con la que estuvo y con la que aprendió a querer, conociendo que no todo en la vida eran amarguras y desdichas. Aunque de algún modo, le hubiese gustado ser también el primero en la vida de ella… el sólo pensamiento, que alguien más la había tocado antes que él, lo llenaba de dudas y de celos… no obstante, eso ya había sido hace mucho y según lo que ella le había contado, fue un error de su adolescencia.

Ahora, ya llevaban tres meses en una relación amorosa y sentía que su corazón sólo le pertenecía a ella… o eso era lo que él pensaba, puesto que aquel sueño… aquel recuerdo… había vuelto a despertar ciertos sentimientos del pasado en él… ¡No podía ser!

Con su mente llena de amargas memorias, tomó una toalla de la percha y se secó la cara. Se la colocó sobre su hombro y caminó hasta la cocina, dirigiéndose directamente al refrigerador para servirse un vaso con jugo de naranja y así, poder saciar su sed. De manera involuntaria, la imagen de aquella niña de cabellos azabaches, que conoció cuando tan sólo era un adolescente, vino a su memoria. Levantó su cabeza y miró nostálgico al techo.

— ¿Por qué tuve que recordarla? —murmuró quedamente en medio del silencio de su hogar, sintiendo una ligera opresión en su pecho— ni siquiera supe su nombre… —suspiró pesadamente y se encaminó hacia su pequeño gimnasio. Necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Si bien decían que el primer amor nunca se olvidaba, esto era absurdo y hasta patético. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no había podido olvidarla. Sus ojos de color chocolate, expresivos y tan llenos de vida que le transmitieron calor y dulzura en aquel entonces con sólo una mirada, se habían grabado en su mente y en su corazón como una marca de fuego sobre el acero… ¿Por qué?

Se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para desechar sus insensatos pensamientos. ¡Que tonto! Era demasiado paradójico y descabellado recordar a alguien de ese modo, y mucho más, si era alguien con quien sólo había cruzado un par de palabras en un lapso no mayor de 10 minutos. Además, cuando la conoció tan sólo habían sido unos niños. ¿Qué caso tenía? Ella había muerto, tragada por el mar y nunca la volvería a ver… Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su corazón simplemente se negaba a dejar ir su recuerdo, a pesar de haberla sepultado en lo más recóndito de su alma hace tantos años, para no sufrir más.

— "_Me pregunto ¿cómo sería ella ahora, si aún estuviera con vida?"_ —caviló para sus adentros, soltando un nuevo suspiro. Dio rienda suelta a su imaginación y una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en su rostro— _"seguramente, una mujer de incomparable belleza y… mi esposa."_

Después de relajar sus amortiguados músculos mediante ejercicios de estiramiento, se sentó sobre un aparato de tonificación muscular y empezó a ejercitar sus brazos, piernas y abdominales.

El retumbante sonido de las pesadas barras de hierro de la máquina, inundaron el silencio de la habitación con el constante sube y baja de las pesas. Realmente no estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, moviéndose prácticamente por inercia. Su mente se dedicó a torturarlo con los recuerdos de su adolescencia, desde aquel fatídico día en que lo había perdido todo…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

En el rincón de una pequeña habitación, se encontraba un chico no mayor de 13 años de edad, tembloroso y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso de madera, murmurando muchas cosas ininteligibles. Con sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto, abrazó sus piernas y meció su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, sumergido en su propio mundo de depresión y melancolía.

— E-e-ellos… ellos… la mataron… —balbució entrecortadamente— e-e-ellos… ¿por… por qué?...

Al otro lado de la misma habitación, conversaban dos hombres muy serios y preocupados por lo sucedido. El ataque al crucero había sido desastroso y completamente inesperado. Sin duda, había sido planeado por alguien a quien ellos conocían.

— ¡Estoy seguro que fue Naraku! —alegó un viejecito de baja estatura y escaso cabello— a ese sujeto no le importó causar una catástrofe y matar a tantas personas, con tal de obtener lo que quería… ¡realmente perverso!

— No creo que dentro de sus planes estuviera el hundimiento del crucero… algo debió fallar en los cálculos de los explosivos. Además, esa tormenta debió tomarles por sorpresa también —indicó el otro hombre, alto y robusto a su lado— pero hay que reconocer que gracias a ella, no lograron atrapar al joven amo, aunque las consecuencias finales resultaran fatales —desvió su mirada hacia el tembloroso adolescente— lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con la señora Izayoi. Le juro que si yo…

— Lo sé… no fue tu culpa, Royakan. Hiciste lo que estuvo al alcance de tus manos —lo interrumpió el anciano con la mirada entristecida— además, de no haber sido por ti y tus hombres, seguramente Naraku hubiera logrado su cometido y se los hubiese llevado —exhaló pesadamente— aunque estoy convencido que su orden no había sido precisamente matar a la señora…

— Si, eso mismo pienso yo —secundó Royakan— ese disparo debió ir dirigido hacia mí, y no hacia ella. Fue… un error… —el hombre apretó los puños, enfurecido. Por su descuido, la dama había muerto sin que él pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo.

— No digas eso. ¡Gracias a ti, aún estamos con vida! Ahora deja de culparte por algo que ya no tiene solución —lo regañó, queriéndolo confortar— por otro lado, Naraku debe estar furioso por lo sucedido— frunció el entrecejo— la señora Izayoi era su obsesión y ahora… —guardó unos instantes de silencio y entrecerró preocupado sus ojos— ahora su único objetivo será matar al joven Inuyasha y quizás, aún conseguir esa perla.

Royakan asintió. Por años habían escuchado historias y relatos acerca de esa mística y valiosa joya y de su extraordinario poder, aunque eso último sólo fuera parte de una leyenda. Si la consiguieran, podrían obtener grandes cantidades de dinero por su antigüedad, al venderla al mejor postor. A decir verdad, nunca se imaginaron que la perla tuviera alguna relación con la familia Taisho y que existiera la posibilidad, que en alguna parte del mundo, algún ancestro se la hubiese dejado a alguien.

— Y dime Myoga, ¿qué harás con el joven amo? —inquirió Royakan curioso— ¿Naraku sabe que él…?

— ¡No, ni debe saberlo! —lo interrumpió el anciano rápidamente— si llega a enterarse, tendrá una razón más para odiar al muchacho, aunque estoy seguro que desde ahora, no descansará hasta matarlo —comentó intranquilo—. Cuando tenga la edad suficiente y pueda valerse por sí mismo, le entregaré los viejos escritos que contienen las raíces de su descendencia, los mismos que encontró el señor Inu-no Taisho antes de fallecer. El amo Inuyasha sabrá si decide buscar la perla de Shikon o no y vengarse del asesino de sus padres.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Entonces, yo mismo me encargaré de entrenarlo y forjar su carácter para convertirlo en un guerrero potencial —afirmó el hombre.

— ¿Un guerrero? ¿No crees que estás exagerando? —replicó Myoga, levantando sus cejas— de cualquier forma, me temo que con todo lo que sucedió, su corazón se llenará de odio y rencor —añadió con un dejo de tristeza— por lo pronto, creo que tiene derecho a saber el porqué de la muerte de sus padres.

El anciano Myoga se volteó y caminó despacio hacia el chico, acuclillándose frente a él. Inuyasha seguía temblando y aún sin reaccionar, aunque sus lágrimas ya habían cesado momentáneamente. Realmente era triste y perturbador verlo en ese estado tan deprimente. Si no lo ayudaba, entraría en shock y quizás los daños serían irreversibles.

— Amo Inuyasha… —lo llamó suavemente. El pelinegro levantó muy despacio la mirada al escuchar su nombre, prácticamente por inercia.

— E-e-ellos… quisieron matarnos… mi… mi mamá… —balbuceó con dificultad, sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus dorados ojos— ella estaba… llorando… —el cálido líquido salino se deslizó lentamente por sus mejillas y su voz se apagó.

Myoga comprendió a la perfección su dolor y sintió una gran opresión en su pecho.

— Amo… —masculló suavemente, sin saber exactamente cómo dirigirse a él. La situación era bastante difícil.

— La… la pude haber… salvado… —hipó con un grueso nudo en la garganta, al conmemorar a aquella hermosa niña de ojos de color chocolate— e-e-ellos me… me retuvieron… —habló más para sí mismo que para el anciano, sin estar realmente consciente de lo que decía— las… las olas… las olas se la llevaron…

El chico estaba hablando incoherencias, quizás hasta estaba enloqueciendo del dolor por la pérdida de su querida madre. Myoga no comprendió sus palabras. ¿Las olas? ¿A quién se refería? Esto no era bueno. Lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a que lo mirara. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón, no permitiría que su conciencia se perdiera.

— Escúchame muchacho… —lo zarandeó el anciano— ¡no debes rendirte! Ni a tu padre o a tu madre les hubiera gustado verte de este modo —Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces como si regresara a la realidad, percatándose recién de la presencia de Myoga—. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar cada día de tu vida! No podré reemplazar a tus padres, pero… te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y no permitiré que nada te pase… ¡no mientras yo viva!

El adolescente trató de asimilar sus palabras, sin comprender lo que realmente significaban. Sintió como su corazón se resquebrajaba y un dolor tan grande como la misma agonía, carcomía su pecho, arrebatándole toda voluntad de seguir viviendo. Negó con la cabeza y finalmente, permitió que el llanto y los sollozos salieran libremente de él. Se arrojó a los brazos de su nuevo tutor, desahogando sus penas.

No sólo había perdido a su madre y a su primer amor… sino que también gran parte de su niñez e inocencia, convirtiéndose de un momento a otro en un adulto por los duros golpes de la vida. Ésa fue la última vez que se permitió llorar y demostrar abiertamente sus emociones… su debilidad…

A partir de ese momento, se juró no volver a sentir nada por nadie, para no volver a sufrir de esa manera. Tampoco mencionaría a aquella niña del crucero… nunca… convirtiéndose en su más profundo secreto.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Desde ese día… nada fue igual, cambiándose su estilo de vida drásticamente.

Lo más doloroso fue enterarse de la causa de la muerte de sus progenitores. ¿Lujuria y orgullo herido? ¡Maldito Naraku! ¿Y todo porque su padre se había enamorado de su madre y había decidido romper la alianza? ¡Eso era ridículo! Ese sujeto tenía graves conflictos de desequilibrio mental. Pero lo haría pagar por todo el daño causado.

Después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, el anciano Myoga le explicó que en medio de toda esa afrenta, también estaba de por medio una valiosa joya, que era conocida como la perla de Shikon. Según los viejos escritos que había recibido de su parte, los Taisho se relacionaban directamente con ella. En un principio no pareció darle mayor importancia, pues ¿para qué querría él una perla? No obstante, al saber que Naraku la buscaba a sol y sombra, el interés despertó en él. Lo tomó como un reto y ya verían quien la conseguiría primero. Aunque, también había un gran riesgo y un pequeño inconveniente al interferir en los planes de su enemigo… no dejarse matar...

Los minutos pasaron y su organismo empezó a entrar en calor. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se formaron a causa de la contracción ejercida por su cuerpo, deslizándose las partículas por cada una de las curvas de sus músculos masculinos. Sintió la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, incrementando no sólo sus energías, sino que también su ira. ¡Maldita sea! Tanto tiempo buscando esa estúpida perla y hasta ahora, no había conseguido nada. Lo único que lo confortaba, era que Naraku se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Las facciones de su contraído rostro se relajaron por unos instantes y un suspiro desganado se escapó de su boca. Detuvo sus movimientos y se miró la mano derecha. Observó distraídamente su palma, recordando inconscientemente a aquella niña una vez más y la cantidad de sensaciones que se habían apoderado de él con sólo su tacto. Aún estaban allí… como si hubiese sido ayer… ¿Por qué? Enarcó una ceja y giró la mano un poco al lado exterior, detectando en su costado una marca a penas visible a simple vista… una extraña mancha levemente más oscura que su piel normal, en forma de… ¿Media estrella? ¿Medio sol?... si que era un lunar muy peculiar…

Sin darle mayor importancia, cerró el puño y con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido, se levantó bruscamente del aparato de ejercicios, poniéndose de pie. No podía pensar con claridad y toda su cabeza era confusión, enojo e impotencia. Caminó hacia la bolsa de boxeo que pendía de una cadena del techo, parándose enfrente. Inclinó su cabeza de un lado a otro sobre sus hombros, haciendo tronar su cuello mientras comenzaba a trotar en el mismo lugar. Levantó sus puños a la altura de su barbilla y con gran agilidad, empezó a golpear el saco con brutalidad.

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Después de conocer los detalles del rencor de Naraku, se vio forzado a crecer en un medio lleno de persecuciones, escapes, tiroteos, heridos, y muertos, teniendo que aprender a defenderse de 'los chicos malos' gran parte del tiempo. ¿Las razones? Supervivencia y… deseos de venganza por la muerte de sus padres. Claro que eso sería cuando tuviese la suficiente edad y capacidad para enfrentar a su enemigo y persecutor. Por lo pronto, entrenar su cuerpo y hacerse más fuerte, se volvieron sus prioridades.

Recibió instrucciones de estilos y técnicas de combate de todo tipo. Si en un principio no le interesaba demasiado aprender artes marciales, ahora se volvió una necesidad en su vida, para poder resguardarse cuando hubiera nuevos ataques en su contra. Naraku lo odiaba en demasía, por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de la mujer que le había sido arrebatada, según él y del hombre que lo traicionó.

— ¡Vamos, niño! ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —lo retó Royakan, atrayéndolo con un movimiento de su mano e indicándole que esperaba su ataque— ¡muéstrame lo que tienes!

El muchacho se limpio el hilo de sangre de su labio inferior con su pulgar. Alistó sus puños y con un gran impulso, se arrojó sobre su entrenador. Éste lo esquivó con gran facilidad, retirando ágilmente su corpulenta anatomía de la zona de impacto. Atrapó el brazo extendido de Inuyasha y lo arrojó sobre el tapete de caucho, dejándolo noqueado y fuera de combate. El hombre lo observó por unos instantes y se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero inesperadamente, el pelinegro lo agarró del tobillo.

— Aún… no me has… vencido… —refutó con la respiración cansina, sorprendiendo a Royakan por su espíritu de lucha. A pesar de sus heridas, ¿todavía deseaba seguir peleando?

— Lo siento, pero estás acabado, muchacho —indicó con simpleza, ladeando su rostro hacia él— ¿y así dices querer vengarte del asesino de tus padres? ¡Eres débil! —lo provocó intencionalmente.

— ¡¿Qué dices? —rabió Inuyasha al incorporarse por completo, apretando furioso sus puños— ¡te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!

Como si hubiese recibido una nueva recarga de energía, se arrojó una vez más contra su entrenador, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos no logró alcanzarlo. No fue difícil para Royakan volver a tumbarlo, dejándolo tendido y sin poder moverse. Su débil cuerpo ya no resistió una nueva ronda, siendo incapaz de levantarse nuevamente.

— ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado duro con él? —le preguntó el anciano que los había estado observando desde el otro lado del gimnasio— todavía es un niño…

— Si, lo sé, pero él lo logrará —respondió Royakan, mirando a su alumno de reojo. Aunque siempre demostrara ser muy rudo, frío y exageradamente exigente con Inuyasha, lo hacía únicamente con un objetivo… fortalecerlo y protegerlo. El chico tenía un gran potencial, era muy resistente y en cada entrenamiento demostraba mejorar un poco más. Sin duda era el hijo del gran señor Inu-no Taisho y llevaba en sus venas la sangre guerrera de sus antepasados— sólo así podrá enfrentarse algún día a Naraku y ponerle fin a esta absurda lucha.

Esas palabras fueron lo último que logró escuchar el pelinegro antes de caer en un profundo estado de inconsciencia…

El único propósito para el cual había sido entrenado, era para acabar con el maldito de Naraku algún día y vengarse por la muerte de sus padres. Ése… había sido su motivación, impulsándolo siempre a seguir adelante y no dejarse capturar. Por su culpa, su vida había resultado un infierno.

Con el tiempo, su entrenamiento se había intensificado y su cuerpo se había fortalecido... al igual que su carácter. Su corazón se endureció a tal grado que todo sentimiento afectivo se redujo a nada. Dejó de confiar en la gente, convirtiéndose inconscientemente en una persona solitaria, indiferente y a la vez gruñona, sabiendo siempre ocultar sus emociones.

Con sólo 15 años de edad, ya era todo un diestro en la manipulación de armas de diferentes tipos, desde una antigua, pequeña y sencilla pistola alemana Mann calibre 6,35 mm hasta un moderno y complejo lanzamisiles ruso Metis-M. Sus amplios conocimientos le salvaron la vida en más de una ocasión, acabando con varios hombres como si de moscas se tratara, con el simple apretón de un gatillo. Escapar de las manos de Naraku, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, incrementando de ese modo su odio hacia él…

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Su respiración era agitada y las gotas de sudor gotearon sobre el piso, mientras golpeaba incesantemente la bolsa de boxeo con puños y piernas, completamente sumergido en sus amargos y tristes recuerdos.

Como un flash, una vez más, el rostro de aquella hermosa niña se proyecto frente a sus ojos… luego su mirada de terror al caer en las profundidades de las heladas aguas y finalmente, su grito desesperado que retumbó en sus oídos como si pudiese escucharla con claridad, clamando por ayuda. Inmediatamente después de eso, vio el rostro de su querida madre y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, respirando con dificultad… sus ropas llenas de sangre… sus últimas palabras…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Sus facciones se endurecieron, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para tomar un último impulso y con una fuerza descomunal, dirigió su apretado puño hacia el pesado saco. El cuero de la envoltura se rasgó con aquel impacto y la arena de su interior se regó sobre el piso. La cadena del techo osciló un par de veces más antes de detenerse sobre él.

Los primeros rayos del sol destellaron sobre el lujoso barrio de la región oeste de Tokyo, infiltrándose por los amplios ventanales del enorme y vistoso edificio, iluminando el interior del departamento. El amanecer finalmente había llegado. Todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que en el fondo se escuchó el molesto ruido de la alarma del reloj despertador, que marcaba exactamente las 6:00 de la mañana.

Por unos instantes, permaneció quieto en su sitio con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del cuarto, sin notar realmente lo que había sucedido. Luego parpadeó como si volviera en sí, dándose cuenta del desastre.

— ¡Oh, rayos! Creo que se me volvió a pasar la mano —se reprochó a sí mismo, pegando su frente con la palma de su mano— supongo que tendré que comprar otro— suspiró sonoramente. Analizó el daño, mirando la arena esparcida y luego hacia arriba— bueno, al menos esta vez no se rompió el techo —chasqueó con su lengua y se dio media vuelta— luego lo limpiaré.

El despertador se calló por sí sólo después de un minuto, por lo que no le prestó mayor atención. Sin más, tomó la toalla que había dejado sobre uno de los aparatos de ejercicios y se secó el sudor del rostro, mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta tras él y tiró el mojado y sucio trapo al tacho de ropa sucia. Hizo lo mismo con su sudado bividi, después de deslizarlo sobre su cabeza, dejando su fornido torso al descubierto. Se acercó a la ducha, abrió la puerta de vidrio y giró la llave de agua caliente y la de agua fría para regular la temperatura. Metió primeramente una mano para verificar que el temple fuera el adecuado y una vez conforme, se despojó de sus bóxers, quedando completamente desnudo.

El tibio líquido transparente cayó delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, relajando sus tensionados músculos. Se enjabonó el cuerpo entero y se lavó el cabello, quitando cualquier residuo de impureza, hasta sentirse completamente limpio. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, disfrutando del suave masaje que le brindaba el dúctil golpeteo de las gotas de la regadera. No tardó mucho para que sus párpados se volvieran a abrir con un extraño pensamiento en su mente… la perla de Shikon.

Algo en su interior le decía que esa joya guardaba algo sumamente especial y que había algo de mayor importancia en la historia de su descendencia. Era más que un simple objeto de gran valor, para obtener dinero. Por alguna razón, se había sentido bastante ansioso en las últimas semanas, como si presintiera algo que estaba por venir… No estaba seguro, pero el impulso de investigar más acerca de esa perla, lo estaba desesperando.

Rebuscó en libros, viejos escritos de la biblioteca, museos y por supuesto en el internet, pero no encontró demasiada información. Esa peculiar joya, realmente era todo un misterio. Aún así no se daría por vencido… debía haber algún motivo por el cual la gente llegaba hasta matar por ella, sin importar las consecuencias, como si estuvieran poseídos.

Afuera del departamento, un juego de llaves sonó en el pasillo del edificio y con cuidado, una de ellas fue incrustada en la cerradura de la puerta principal. La perilla se giró, dando libre acceso a una silueta que miró hacia adentro sin ningún recato. Al no divisar a nadie, se adentró completamente. Se sacó los zapatos para no hacer ningún ruido y dejó despreocupadamente su bolso sobre el aparador del pasillo. Escuchó el caer del agua proveniente de la ducha y con una sonrisa, caminó sigilosamente en esa dirección.

Se detuvo frente al baño y sin meditarlo demasiado, entró en completo silencio. A pesar del vapor que había empañado la puerta de vidrio de la ducha, pudo distinguir claramente el cuerpo desnudo y atlético del hombre que se bañaba en esos momentos. Sonrió una vez más, recordando que la ocasión anterior habían dejado algo inconcluso… esta vez no se le escaparía…

Inuyasha estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó ni el abrir de la puerta, ni tampoco se percató de los pasos que se aproximaban a él cada vez más. De repente, fue sorprendido por un abrazo desde su espalda y unas suaves manos recorrieron su fornido pecho y abdomen, quedando atrapado. No se sobresaltó, puesto que ese simple tacto le había revelado la identidad de su captor. Entrecerró los ojos y un leve gruñido se escapó de su garganta con la provocativa caricia que le estaba brindando.

— Hmmm… Kikyo… —musitó con voz ronca al sentir como sus manos descendían sensualmente a su vientre bajo hasta rozar su virilidad— ¿qué haces aquí?

— Tenía deseos de verte —le susurró insinuantemente mientras se apretaba más contra él, haciéndole notar la firmeza de sus senos— ¿por qué no acabamos lo que dejamos pendiente la última vez que nos vimos?

Como si ésa hubiese sido una invitación, Inuyasha se giró rápidamente, la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente en la boca, acorralándola contra la blanca pared de baldosa marmolada. Ella se quejó levemente al sentir el frío chocar contra su piel, pero en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, todo quedó en el olvido al recorrer un agradable escalofrío su espina dorsal. Kikyo rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia ella para profundizar el beso.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron, al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. El contacto de sus pieles desnudas y mojadas, desbordó la excitación de ambos, exigiéndoles más el uno del otro. Con húmedos besos, Inuyasha bajó ansiosamente por su barbilla, por el níveo cuello y su clavícula, hasta llegar finalmente a sus voluptuosos pechos. La mujer gimió al sentir sus fogosos labios sobre uno de sus endurecidos pezones, ardiendo su cuerpo de puro deseo. Él lo lamió y luego lo introdujo en su boca para succionarlo, enloqueciéndola de placer.

Todo se nubló para ella en ese instante y se sintió flotar entre las nubes. Deseosa, llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de él y enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras, lo atrajo más, haciéndole notar lo mucho que le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo. El hombre la torturó de esa manera un poco más, dándole la misma atención a cada seno por igual hasta sentirse satisfecho y regresar a su boca para volverla a besar febrilmente.

Las caricias de Inuyasha se volvieron más osadas y desinhibidas, recorriéndola por completo. Con una mano le acarició un muslo, descendiendo hasta su pierna para levantarla a la altura de su cintura. Un jadeo se escapó de su boca al sentir la calidez y humedad de la intimidad femenina, teniendo un fácil acceso a ella por la posición en la que se encontraban. Al mismo tiempo, ella suspiró sonoramente al sentir su ya erecto miembro en la entrada de su cavidad, pidiendo desesperadamente que se adentrara en ella. El oji-dorado sonrió entre el beso, y frotó la punta de su virilidad contra su parte más sensible, provocándole mayor ansiedad y excitación a Kikyo. No tardó mucho para encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que ella…

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que se dispuso a penetrarla, la fugaz imagen de unos orbes de color chocolate, llenos de vida e inocencia, se proyectaron ante él, impidiéndole continuar. Perturbado abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella aún estaba con los párpados cerrados, esperando deseosamente la unión, sin embargo, ésta nunca llegó… Como si sus manos fueran repelidas, Inuyasha se apartó rápidamente de ella y le dio la espalda, evitando de ese modo, cualquier contacto visual.

Sin saber lo que había pasado, ella abrió los ojos y lo observó con una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —inquirió algo frustrada por la repentina interrupción— ¿por qué te detienes?

Él no fue capaz de responderle. Sin siquiera pensarlo, la miró por sobre su hombro, se giró de medio cuerpo hacia ella y escudriñó su mirada, clavando sus pupilas doradas en las castañas de ella como si tratara de encontrar algo inexistente en ellos. Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza llenó su ser. Saliendo de su fugaz letargo, parpadeó y volvió a desviar el rostro hacia un costado.

— Yo… —balbuceó confundido, buscando alguna excusa por su inexplicable comportamiento— lo siento, pero debo irme… —se disculpó, disponiéndose a salir de la ducha.

— ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? —exigió saber la mujer. ¿Cómo era posible que la plantara de esa manera, y lo que era peor… dejándola completamente ansiosa y excitada? Ésta era la primera vez que él actuaba de ese modo. Normalmente siempre concluía con lo que iniciaba hasta sentirse satisfecho y saciarla de placer, complaciéndola en todos los sentidos— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Ya te lo dije, Kikyo! Te veo luego —concluyó firmemente, mientras enrollaba una toalla limpia alrededor de su cintura y salía del baño.

Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, pero ya no podía permanecer allí y hacerle el amor como si nada. Claro que en su momento lo había deseado y hacerla suya como en muchas otras ocasiones, sin embargo los recuerdos los estaban atormentando y aquel sueño había vuelto a despertar en él un sin fin de emociones que creyó haber enterrado. Los sentimientos del pasado aún estaban latentes en su corazón. Sentía angustia, tristeza, nostalgia, dolor, intriga, ira y hasta odio. Su cabeza era un torbellino de dudas y necesitaba aclarar su mente.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Sacó ropa interior limpia de uno de los cajones. Agarró un jean azul del armario, se puso un cinturón y una camiseta blanca de algodón, ajustada al cuerpo. Tomó una chaqueta de color beige y salió rápidamente del lugar.

— ¡Inuyasha! —lo volvió a llamar Kikyo, con una toalla envuelta entorno a su cuerpo, viendo como se ponía los zapatos para marcharse.

— Lo siento… —musitó sin mirarla— no puedo… no ahora…

Cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a la mujer en un completo estado de desconcierto.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente, haciendo entrega de un nuevo capi. Que terrible debe ser, despertar un día y recordar de repente el suceso más doloroso de tu vida. Pobre Inuyasha, realmente debe ser frustrante, pero ya saben… todo es culpa de Naraku u_u (omitiendo el hecho de la maldición de la perla de Shikon xD). Y lo que pasó con Kikyo… bueno, seguramente algunas me reclamarán y querrán golpearme y otras… pues igual, pero por interrumpirles el momento xD jajaja.

Es verdad, creo que casi todos me preguntaron acerca de Kagome… pues lo único que les puedo decir, es que está en alguna parte del fondo del mar xD. De acuerdo… de acuerdo… es sólo una broma. Lo que sí, les comento que ella no aparecerá hasta dentro de algunos capis más delante, por lo pronto, tendrán que aguantarse :P.

Espero que el capi haya sido de su completo agrado y ya verán que a medida que avance la historia, pasarán muchas cosas y así mismo, otros personajes aparecerán.

Por otro lado, ¡muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus bellos reviews y por hacer feliz a esta escritora aficionada! No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace recibir sus comentarios, puesto que ésa es mi paga y mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. Mis agradecimientos especiales a: **Dark priinCess**, **virginia260**, **Crazzalice**, **Hakudoshi**, **Kagome-chan1986**, **midori-chan**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Sele-TheBest**, **AllySan** y **Paulaa :D**.

Por supuesto sin olvidarme de aquellos que sólo leen también. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos.

Recuerden que dejar un pequeño review, no tarda más de un minuto… su opinión es realmente importante para mí. Si les gustó, no duden en decirlo ;)

¡Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^


	3. Un antiguo diario

**Capítulo 3:**** Un antiguo diario **

Con las manos sudorosas y con sus extremidades temblorosas, se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de caoba fina del despechado de su jefe. Inhaló profundamente antes de atreverse a tocar. Sabía que lo que tenía que decirle, lo molestaría en gran manera, peligrando su cabeza, puesto que él no tenía tolerancia con los errores.

Después de golpear y al no escuchar respuesta alguna del interior, se atrevió a girar la perilla con gran nerviosismo.

— Se-señor Naraku… bue-buenas tardes —tartamudeó el hombre, entrando únicamente con la mitad de su regordete cuerpo.

Pero inmediatamente se calló, al ver a su jefe ocupado con un grupo de personas bien vestidas y destacadas. En completo silencio, prefirió esperar junto a la puerta hasta que él terminara… no podía arriesgarse a interrumpirlo.

Naraku tenía toda su concentración fijada en un documento sobre su escritorio, leyéndolo cuidadosamente. Varios de sus hombres, o más bien dicho, matones, también ocupaban la habitación. Seguridad, por supuesto. Después de unos minutos, él sonrió, firmó el papel y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, sacando una pequeña funda azul de forro aterciopelado.

— Con esto se cerraría el trato —le indicó al hombre de traje impecable, sentado frente a él, entregándosela.

El caballero la tomó y calculó su peso sobre su mano. Abrió la funda y sobre su palma, derramó su contenido. Un puñado de aproximadamente 30 diamantes negros de 2.00 quilates cada uno, salieron de su interior. Él cogió uno de ellos entre sus dedos y lo examinó, ayudándose con la luz del sol.

— Son genuinos y de gran calidad —concluyó después de su evaluación y le hizo una señal a uno de sus acompañantes. Éste se acercó con un maletín y lo abrió para que Naraku pudiese ver los fajos de billetes— como lo acordamos… 9'000.000 de dólares en efectivo, aunque ¿tal vez hubiera preferido el pago en yens?

— No. Así está bien —afirmó calmadamente.

— Si desea, puede contarlos —sugirió el caballero con una amplia sonrisa, guardando la funda con los raros diamantes en el bolsillo interno de su saco.

— Supongo que puedo confiar en usted —dijo Naraku con cierto aire burlesco. Chasqueó sus dedos y llamó a uno de sus hombres para que se hicieran cargo del dinero. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano hacia su comprador— un gusto hacer negocios con usted, señor Hiroshi.

— El gusto fue todo mío, señor Kurayami.

Después del apretón de manos, éste se lo agradeció complacido por el producto adquirido y junto a sus acompañantes, salió del despacho de su proveedor, encaminándose a la salida de la gran mansión.

El alto y regordete hombre junto al umbral de la puerta, tragó fuertemente saliva y su corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente en su pecho, invadiéndolo nuevamente el miedo. Había llegado su turno de hablar con el jefe. Se acercó cuidadosamente, pero guardando aún cierta distancia de su escritorio e hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto y saludo.

— Ah, eres tu, Tokajin —dijo con simpleza, enfocándolo con sus oscuros y rojizos ojos— ¿qué noticias me tienes? ¿Lo consiguieron?

— Yo… yo —el hombre comenzó a sudar frío y su garganta se secó, sintiéndose intimidado por aquella mirada, sin rasgos de sentimientos— no le te-tengo muy bue-buenas no-noticias —tartamudeó extremadamente nervioso.

— ¡Habla de una vez! —Naraku frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón.

— Fuimos interceptados antes de poder conseguirlo… y… y cuatro de los siete guerreros fueron… fueron asesinados en la misión… —soltó de una vez y sin más titubeos a causa del tono amenazante de su jefe— lo… lo siento mucho, señor… hemos fallado… —musitó muy bajito.

En cuanto el subordinado terminó de dar el informe, los ojos de Naraku se ensancharon, sintiendo como todo su ser se llenaba de ira. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, haciendo crujir sus dientes y su rostro se contrajo de la rabia.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —se puso estrepitosamente de pie y golpeó enérgicamente la superficie de su escritorio con sus puños, haciéndolo templar con el impacto— ¡¿me estás diciendo que perdimos a cuatro de nuestros mejores hombres y que encima lograron llevarse el maldito diario? —gritó histéricamente—. Dime, ¿quién fue? ¡¿QUIÉN?

— Fue Ro-Royakan, señor —musitó, tembloroso— él y sus hombres…

Así que fue ese miserable, quien se atrevió a interferir nuevamente en sus planes. Ésta no era la primera vez, pero sí sería la última en que se interpusiera en su camino. Hasta ahora, Royakan ha sabido cumplir muy bien con su papel de perro guardián, pero ya no más… Estaba cansado de sus continuas intromisiones, así que la mejor manera de librarse de ese 'problema' sería deshaciéndose de él de una vez por todas.

— ¿Sabes lo que esto significa? —inquirió fríamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, dándole a entender que después de esto, moriría.

— Por favor, ¡perdóneme! Le juro que no volveré a fallar —suplicó Tokajin, completamente pálido del terror, arrodillándose con la frente y sus manos pegadas al piso— le ruego que me de otra oportunidad.

¿Otra oportunidad? Ésa no era una palabra que estuviese dentro de su diccionario. Aunque se la diera, sabía que volvería a fallar, pues Royakan no era cualquier persona que se pudiera tomar tan a la ligera y mucho menos matar tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cuatro de los hermanos guerreros fueron capaces de enfrentársele sin salir exentos. ¡Ja! Si Tokajin pensaba que volvería a confiar en su incompetencia, estaba muy equivocado. No después de permitir que el viejo diario -que uno de los antiguos monjes de la era feudal había dejado, revelando parte de la verdadera historia de la perla de Shikon- le fuera arrebatado de las manos.

— Está bien. Te daré otra oportunidad —le hizo creer al afligido hombre, con una sonrisa lúgubre en sus labios.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, muchas gracias, mi señor —le agradeció emocionado y con gran alivio— le prometo que no se arrepentirá. —El hombre se puso de pie y caminando de espaldas, se encaminó hacia la salida, reverenciándose continuamente.

La puerta de caoba se cerró y la sonrisa de Naraku se borró inmediatamente. Caminó lentamente hacia la licorera esquinera junto a su escritorio y tomó uno de los vasos de cristal que estaban sobre una bandeja de plata. Con unas gruesas pinzas metálicas cogió tres cubos de hielo de la pequeña cubeta y los puso dentro. Destapó la fina y labrada botella de Whisky y se sirvió cierta cantidad del líquido marrón. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a sonreír de forma maléfica.

— Ya saben lo que deben hacer con ese inútil —dijo frívolamente a sus hombres— no quiero huellas, ni marcas de sangre por en el patio… —indicó, llevándose otro trago a sus labios. Nadie cometía un error y salía librado de su castigo.

Sin esperar una segunda orden, tres de sus matones se apresuraron a la salida para cumplir con el encargo de su jefe. No pasaron más de dos minutos, cuando se escucharon unos gritos suplicantes desde el jardín posterior.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Debe ser un error! —chilló Tokajin desesperado, mientras era arrastrado hacia una esquina solitaria— el señor Naraku dijo que… —su respiración se cortó cuando un arma se posó en su frente, comenzando a sudar frío— ¡Oh, Dios! P-por fa-favor… les juro q-que no… ¡no volveré a fallar!

La silenciosa bala atravesó su cráneo en un tiro limpio, amortiguándose la detonación por medio del silenciador sobre el delgado cañón. Tokajin murió al instante, cayendo su cuerpo pesadamente de espaldas.

Parado frente a la ventana, y al ya no escuchar más los molestos clamados del obeso hombre, Naraku sonrió estoicamente y se terminó el contenido de su vaso con tranquilidad.

Ahora tendría que pensar en la forma de recuperar ese maldito diario…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Su mente divagó por largo tiempo en medio de sus recuerdos y pensamientos, sin fijarse realmente en el rumbo que llevaba. La ráfaga de viento revolvió su cabello mientras conducía a grandes velocidades su convertible Audi A5 Cabrio de color rojo. Sin darse cuenta, atravesó la cuidad de un extremo a otro, de oeste a este, hasta llegar a uno de los barrios residenciales y más prosaicos de Tokyo.

Miró distraídamente a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar. Inconscientemente se había transportado hacia el domicilio de la persona que había cuidado de él por todos estos años. Si… a lo mejor él podría aclarar algunas dudas que habían surgido en su cabeza desde la mañana. Quizás, al volver a leer los viejos escritos de su descendencia, lograría despejarse y encontrar algo acerca de la perla de Shikon. Necesitaba encontrarla antes que Naraku y de ese modo, fastidiarlo antes de cobrar finalmente su miserable vida.

No obstante, por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en esa condenada joya, algo en su interior se removía y una extraña y perturbadora sensación lo embargaba… como si no debiera buscarla y mucho menos encontrarla. Su sexto sentido lo alertaba a toda hora y cuando se trataba de la perla, sus sensores internos le indicaban peligro. ¿Por qué?

Resopló con fastidio y decidió desechar por centésima vez aquel mal presentimiento. Sólo se trataba de una peculiar y antigua joya; y a parte del peligro que representaba pisarle los talones a su mayor enemigo, ¿de qué más debía preocuparse? El miedo no era una opción y la decisión ya estaba tomada… ¡Cualquier riesgo valdría la pena con tal de vengarse de ese miserable!

Pasó por varios callejones y curvó en una esquina antes de detenerse frente a una pequeña casita coloquial de color blanco. La observó por unos instantes, sabiendo que en ese lugar, había pasado gran parte de su vida... ése había sido su hogar por ocho largos años, hasta el día en que entró en una relación amorosa con Kikyo y se marchó para vivir por su cuenta. Más que nada por respeto al anciano y obviamente por privacidad.

¡Rayos, Kikyo! Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la tontería que había cometido con ella… ¡¿La había desplazado por el recuerdo de una niña? Tendría suerte si ella aún le hablaba después de lo ocurrido hace tan sólo una hora atrás. Pero… ¿qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Por qué de pronto se había sentido tan inseguro al estar junto a Kikyo? Él la quería ¿o no? A decir verdad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que se sentía tan confundido.

Con un melancólico suspiro se bajó de su carro y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada, tratando de no pensar en nada más. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró pacíficamente.

— Myoga, ¿estás en casa? —llamó Inuyasha sin moderación— ¿Myoga?

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, pensó que a lo mejor, el anciano aún podía estar durmiendo. Alzó la mano izquierda y revisó su reloj de pulsera… apenas eran las 7:15. Suspiró con pesar. Tal vez debió tomarse su tiempo antes de venir, y como tampoco hubo demasiado tráfico por la temprana hora, pues llegó mucho más rápido de lo previsto. Bajó distraídamente la cabeza, percatándose de la ausencia del calzado del anciano en la entrada, en donde se suponía que debería estar. ¿Acaso había salido? ¿Pero a dónde?

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la recámara para inspeccionarla. No estaba allí y la cama estaba intacta, como si Myoga nunca hubiese llegado a dormir. Eso le pareció muy extraño y algo preocupante. ¿En dónde se habría metido ese viejo?

— Tranquilo, Inuyasha… seguramente se levantó muy temprano y… salió a trotar —trató de auto-convencerse para calmar su incertidumbre. Pero inmediatamente, hizo una mueca desaprobatoria al imaginarse a un viejecito de 72 años, tratando de correr por las empinadas colinas y las calles, sin infartarse o desarmarse en alguna caída. Se sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento— de acuerdo, hipótesis A, descartada.

En su afán por descubrir el paradero del anciano Myoga, recordó el motivo por el cual había llegado a su casa en primer lugar y sin más contratiempos, fue directamente hacia el estudio. Caminó hasta el escritorio, se inclinó un poco y con su mano, palpó por debajo de la superficie de éste, buscando una fina ranura.

— ¿En dónde estás? ¿En dónde estás? —rezongó algo impaciente al no sentir nada— ¡ajá¡ ¡Te encontré! —giró el diminuto garfio y removió la tapa secreta, sacando unas viejas y desgastadas hojas de papel del orificio.

Se irguió y observó el viejo escrito con detenimiento. ¿Sería posible que encontrara algo en la historia de sus ancestros? Ya la había leído muchas veces y aún así, siempre se llenaba de dudas. Lo más increíble de todo, era que su familia descendiera de una muy poderosa raza de demonios guerreros. ¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez por esa razón, a veces sentía que sus habilidades y fuerza eran superiores a las de cualquier otro… bueno, al menos mayores a las de una persona corpulenta y más maciza que él.

¿Qué había pasado para que seres tan extraordinarios perdieran sus poderes, mezclándose con los humanos? Eso era todo un enigma… Además, el viejo escrito también hablaba algo acerca de la perla de Shikon y de algún tipo de relación que había tenido su familia con ella… sólo que no especificaba mucho. También mencionaba algo acerca de un gran poder que poseía esa joya… Quizás por eso la ambicionaban tanto, aunque ¿a qué clase de poder se refería? ¿A alguna fuerza mágica o sobrenatural? ¿O tal vez al poder monetario?… La última opción parecía ser la más factible y… lógica.

El oji-dorado frunció el ceño y sin darse cuenta, arrugó levemente los papeles en su mano, al apretarla. Tenía que encontrar la maldita perla o nunca se quedaría tranquilo, sabiendo que un maniático como Naraku continuaría matando e involucrando a más personas inocentes con tal de conseguirla. Al parecer, ese sujeto buscaba la forma de conquistar el mundo y…

Parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos se ampliaron levemente. Suspiró sonoramente y negó con la cabeza. ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando? Dominar el mundo… ¡Ja! Esas cosas sólo ocurrían en las películas, en cuentos o en comics. Bueno, al menos parecía ser una justificación más válida para desechar el pensamiento de su imaginativa cabeza.

Cuando alzó su rostro al frente, algo llamó su atención. Había un mapa de Tokyo y sus alrededores, adherido en el pizarrón, junto a la estantería, en donde solían planificar sus estrategias de contraataque cuando era necesario. Se acercó a él y lo estudió con la mirada, fijándose en los diversos trazos hechos con marcador rojo. Advirtió algunas notas a un costado y un círculo que encerraba un poblado.

— ¿Ashikaga? —leyó, siguiendo detenidamente la ruta hasta detenerse en un punto específico del mapa, el cual estaba marcado por una 'X'— ¿y esto… qué es?

La parte señalada no indicaba absolutamente nada, salvo un espacio verde, lejos de la localidad. Quizás algún bosque… entonces ¿para qué todos esos trazos? A lo mejor el anciano Myoga estaba buscando algún lugar para vacacionar o simplemente tenía deseos de acampar. De cualquier forma, le pareció bastante enigmático.

De pronto, su estómago rugió ruidosamente, recordándole que no había recibido alimento alguno, olvidándose de su estudio analítico. ¡Era verdad! Por salir tan de pisa de su departamento y evitar las insistentes preguntas de Kikyo, se había olvidado hasta de desayunar. Suspiró una vez más y salió del estudio, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina.

Encontró un canasto lleno de panecillos sobre la pequeña mesa central y sonrió. Tomó uno, lo mordió y se sentó en un taburete. Mientras masticaba animadamente su pieza de pan, extendió nuevamente el viejo escrito para releerlo una vez más. Pero justo en ese instante, su celular sonó, sacándolo de su concentración. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla… ¿número desconocido?

— Si, ¿hola? —contestó, levantando una ceja, intrigado.

— _Amo Inuyasha_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la línea— _perdóneme por llamarlo a estas horas, espero no haberlo despertado…_

— ¡Anciano Myoga! —exclamó el joven al reconocerlo— ¿pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿En dónde estás? Vine a tu casa para…

— _¿Está en mi casa? ¡Oh, que bien! Eso nos ahorrará tiempo_ —lo interrumpió— _necesito que venga inmediatamente al monasterio de Taihei-hi y que traiga consigo el viejo documento que contiene la historia de sus antepasados._

— ¿Qué? ¿Al monasterio de qué...? ¿Qué haces allí? —cuestionó bastante confundido— ¿y para qué los papeles?

— _No hay tiempo para explicaciones_ —refutó el anciano. Su voz sonaba bastante apurada— _debe llegar antes que Naraku_ _envíe nuevos hombres y… _

— ¡¿Naraku? —casi gritó al escuchar su nombre, encrespándose de la ira— ¡ese maldito! —si su peor enemigo había enviado a sus hombres a ese lugar, era porque había algo sumamente importante allí. Tal vez… algo referente a la perla de Shikon y si ése era el caso, ¡no había tiempo que perder! La vida de los monjes y del anciano Myoga podría correr peligro. Aunque lo más probable era que Royakan estuviera con ellos. Aún así, no quería arriesgarse—. ¡Iré enseguida!

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta. Se puso de pie y se apresuró a uno de los cubículos posteriores de la casa, el cual era utilizado como bodega de herramientas. Se paró en la puerta y analizó el interior del cuarto con la mirada antes de entrar. Había toda clase de cosas allí: serruchos de diversos tamaños, desarmadores, pintura, brochas y pinceles, retazos de madera, unos viejos muebles, tubos de hierro… ¡Rayos! ¡¿Para qué guardaba tanto trebejo el anciano?

Continuó buscando, hasta que su mirada finalmente recayó en un desgastado baúl. ¡Justo lo que estaba buscando! Lo abrió y en su interior encontró diversas clases de armas de fuego, cartuchos de bala, municiones, silenciadores, granadas y algunos repuestos. Después de pensarlo por unos instantes, finalmente decidió quedarse con una pistola semiautomática, modelo HK P2000. Tomó un silenciador y se lo colocó al cañón, llevándola hacia su espalda y poniéndola en la parte posterior de su pantalón. La razón por la que se había decidido tomar justamente esa arma, era por su mecanismo de doble acción, retén ambidextro del cargador y por sus acanaladuras en el armazón para la posible incorporación de elementos auxiliares como una linterna o láser. Realmente muy práctico, además de ser ligera.

Se equipó con algunos cargadores para cartuchos en los bolsillos, un par de granadas y por si las dudas, se guardó una pequeña pistola Glock 26 en una funda tobillera. Un repuesto nunca estaría demás.

Cerró el cofre y regresó a la cocina a recoger los documentos que debía llevar consigo. Cuando estuvo por darse la media vuelta para salir, de pronto se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta como si se hubiese olvidado de algo, volviendo a la pequeña mesa. Cogió una nueva pieza de pan y se la metió a la boca, mientras agarraba una manzana del frutero y salía presurosamente de la casa. Al menos comería algo en el camino, antes de llegar al monasterio y encontrarse con el anciano.

Se subió al carro, dejó los documentos sobre el asiento del copiloto y terminó de masticar el último bocado de su panecillo. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y justo cuando iba a encender el carro, suspiró con fastidio, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el espaldar.

— ¡Maldita sea! Se me olvidó preguntarle al viejo la localización de ese monasterio —gruñó. Agarró firmemente el volante entre sus manos y se dio pequeños golpecitos en la frente con él. ¡Que tonto! ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de algo tan fundamental? Cogió su celular y marcó el número del anciano, pero en vez de escuchar su voz, una grabadora contestó en su lugar, indicándole que el interceptor estaba fuera del área—. ¡Keh! Tendré que preguntar en alguna agencia en el camino…

Resignado a tener que hacer una parada antes de ir directamente hacia el dichoso lugar, arrancó el vehículo y pisó el acelerador, movilizándose a una velocidad de 135 km/h por las aún semi-vacías calles. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con demasiado tráfico más adelante o se podría tardar en llegar.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Preocupado e impaciente, se sentó en el porche del segundo piso de la antigua pagoda de madera. Cruzó sus brazos y piernas e inhaló profundamente, aspirando el fresco y limpio aire de la mañana. Todo parecía estar en calma, sintiéndose un ligero aire de paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor. Era difícil de creer que hace tan sólo un par de horas, el lugar había sido objeto de una masacre.

Bajó la mirada, reparando en los destruidos pilares de la edificación sur del monasterio y varios cadáveres tumbados por el patio y debajo de los escombros. ¿Y todo por qué? Por un libro… bueno, de hecho no era cualquier libro y su contenido era de suma importancia para las investigaciones de su joven amo... y por supuesto para Naraku. Pero aún así, las muertes que se estaban dando en esta misión, eran demasiadas, tomando en cuenta que ellos también estaban en esa lista de 'blancos por asesinar'. Aunque ellos buscaran lo mismo que su enemigo, los fines eran distintos. Si por un lado se trataba de ambición y obtención de poder, por el otro, sólo era descubrir parte de la historia. De acuerdo… para su amo también era fastidiar a Naraku y no darle el gusto de salirse con la suya.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se formó en su sien, al pensar en lo testarudo e insensato que podía llegar a ser ese muchacho. Eso le recordaba mucho a su fallecido señor Inu-no Taisho. Sin embargo, su vida ha estado en muchos peligros y su afán de venganza de aquel, que le arrebató a sus padres, lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, aunque no fuera directamente consciente de ello. El joven Inuyasha se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus impulsos y en su mayoría, no medía las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso lo preocupaba en gran manera y mucho más ahora que las cosas con Naraku habían empeorado.

Por otro lado, también estaba esa misteriosa mujer que se había acercado al joven amo, alegando que estaba enamorada de él… Kikyo. No podía negar que su presencia le había hecho mucho bien al muchacho, sensibilizando una parte de él que había muerto desde su adolescencia. Incluso lo ha visto sonreír ocasionalmente, cosa que no hacía desde la muerte de la señora Izayoi. Ese era motivo de agradecimiento. No obstante, había algo en ella que no lo convencía del todo y no le inspiraba demasiada confianza…

Quizás, sólo era producto de su imaginación. Ella parecía ser una buena mujer, a pesar de todo.

El anciano suspiró pesadamente, tratando de desechar los malos pensamientos. Mejor concentrarse en una forma de convencer a los monjes para que les entregaran ese antiguo diario, haciéndoles ver lo peligroso que resultaría conservarlo. Miró sobre su hombro para ver a su compañero, siendo curado por un simpático joven, no mayor de 25 años.

— Parece que la herida no es muy profunda —comentó el muchacho de ojos azul profundo, tomando con cuidado el brazo izquierdo del robusto hombre— aunque no le aseguro que no dolerá.

— ¡Agh! —se quejó Royakan con una mueca de dolor— ten más cuidado, monje.

— Yo no soy un monje —aclaró el joven —fui criado por ellos, pero no soy uno —sonrió divertido ante la idea, pues no se imaginaba enclaustrado como un santo, habiendo todo un mundo allá afuera por explorar y… mujeres bonitas por conocer…— ahora tranquilícese y trate de no moverse, por favor.

Royakan lo observó con cautela, estudiando primeramente su rostro y luego sus ropas. El joven vestía un sencillo pantalón de corte recto de color gris y una camiseta de manga corta en un tono azul marino y zapatos deportivos. Su cabello lo llevaba atado en una pequeña coleta baja y en su oreja izquierda, tenía dos pequeñas argollas. Pues sí. Su apariencia no se semejaba en absoluto a la de un monje. Ni su vestimenta ni sus facciones de ¿pícaro? Claro, a menos que fuera una especie de monje muy alegre, libertino y revoltoso, lo cual era poco probable.

¿Por qué motivos, alguien como él, sería criado en un monasterio? ¿Qué había de sus padres? Aunque podría decirse, que tal vez fue abandonado por sus progenitores… una chispa de curiosidad se despertó en él, sobre todo después de haberlo visto pelear en la reciente encrucijada. ¿Qué clase de persona sería?

— Dime, muchacho… ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó una vez terminado su escrutinio.

— Soy Miroku, señor —respondió sin titubeos, completamente concentrado en su labor como médico improvisado— y no, mis padres no me abandonaron en este lugar —dijo de repente, adivinando inesperadamente sus pensamientos— ambos murieron hace mucho, sólo que en tiempos y circunstancias diferentes… —frunció el entrecejo y un dejo de tristeza opacó sus azulinos ojos.

— Lo siento mucho. No quería…

— No importa —musitó en un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio la última vuelta al vendaje, finalizando con su labor— bien, hemos terminado —concluyó con una sonrisa, palpando suavemente el hombro de Royakan y guardando los materiales en el botiquín.

— Oye, eres bueno en esto —lo elogió el hombre al mover su brazo, notando que ya casi no sentía dolor.

— No es nada. Todo lo que sé, lo he aprendido aquí —reveló risueño, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido criado por los monjes. Ellos eran como su familia, al igual que el monasterio, su hogar. Fue por eso que se molestó tanto cuando una bandada de hombres agresivos, allanaron el lugar—. Ahora si, me podrían explicar ¿por qué esos tipos buscaban esto? —inquirió intrigado, sujetando un viejo y maltratado libro con un pequeño cerrojo en su mano.

El anciano Myoga los escuchó y se levantó de su sitio, llegando junto a ellos en silencio. Royakan reparó en él y después de verlo asentir, decidió que sería mejor ponerlo al tanto del asunto, aunque claro, requiriendo conocer su confiabilidad primero.

— Tú te criaste en este monasterio, por lo que me atrevería a decir que conoces la historia de ese diario a la perfección —señaló Royakan con astucia. Quería poner a prueba al muchacho, y evitar así, hablar de más.

— Por supuesto que la sé —afirmó con determinación.

— Entonces… supongo que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en contárnosla, ¿cierto? —agregó Myoga, apoyando a su compañero.

Al ver la cara suspicaz de los dos hombres, Miroku suspiró, sabiendo que ellos querían escucharlo antes de confesar cualquier cosa que pusiera en riesgo su integridad o… identidad. Seguramente era por cuestiones de seguridad y lo comprendía a la perfección.

— Está bien. Pero realmente espero que luego ustedes sepan responderme la pregunta —sugirió el joven, posando sus ojos fijamente en ellos—. Este viejo diario le perteneció a un monje llamado Muso. Su abuelo fue uno de los sobrevivientes de la guerra que le puso fin a la existencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales, hace un poco más de 500 años. Según sus relatos, después de eso, algún tipo de maldición cayó sobre el país a causa de una perla mágica… —se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido— según Muso, la maldición involucra principalmente a los descendientes de una sacerdotisa y un demonio, aunque no entendí muy bien esa parte…

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está escrito en metáforas o acertijos? —preguntó Royakan curioso y muy atento a cada palabra.

¿Había dicho maldición? A menos que se refiriera a la neutralización de las grandes bestias y demonios, esperaba que no hubiese nada más que pusiera en riesgo a su amo o a cualquier otra persona.

— No, es sólo que… —Miroku ladeó su cabeza interrogante— la última parte está muy borrosa y casi ilegible, como si alguna especie de líquido le hubiese caído encima… también hay varias de manchas de sangre… —añadió seriamente.

Eso no era bueno. Si aquel monje fue asesinado antes de finalizar su diario, es porque alguien no quería que más personas se enteraran de la verdadera historia y del paradero de la perla. Lo mejor sería, revisar ese viejo escrito por ellos mismos. Tal vez podrían descubrir algo…

— ¿Podrías prestarme el diario? —preguntó Myoga, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Claro… —Miroku lo observó con extrañeza— pero primero quiero que me digan su relación, o más bien dicho, su interés por este libro— exigió el joven y esta vez con un tono firme.

— Es algo complicado de explicar, pero está bien. Estás en tu derecho, ya que has cumplido con tu parte… —confirmó Royakan sin titubear— existe una leyenda que habla acerca de una valiosa y mágica perla que guarda en su interior grandes poderes, capaces de cumplir cualquier clase de deseo. Se dice que antiguamente, seres sobrenaturales y humanos luchaban por obtenerla, matándose los unos a los otros.

— La perla de Shikon. La joya maldita, causante de muertes y desgracias —interrumpió Miroku sin mayor sorpresa— si no me equivoco, es la misma de la que habla el monje Muso en su diario.

— Vaya, eres muy inteligente, muchacho —ponderó Royakan, impresionado— pero déjame terminar. Dudo que sepas el final… —refutó, para la consternación de Miroku. Ladeó su rostro hacia el porche y contempló el hermoso y despejado cielo azul, antes de continuar— después de la última batalla, la que nos mencionaste hace unos momentos, la perla dejó una maldición antes de desparecer entre las estrellas. Criaturas sobrenaturales fueron condenadas a vivir como humanos, perdiendo sus asombrosos poderes. El país fue dividido para evitar futuras guerras entre ambas estirpes… quizás porque simplemente no se llevarían bien, pues a pesar de convertirse unos en seres mortales, el orgullo de los demonios continuaba intacto.

— Yo pensé que los monstruos y demonios habían muerto en esa batalla, extinguiéndose por completo… —expuso el joven, anonadado por la historia— ¿entonces, usted cree que aún puedan existir ese tipo de criaturas viviendo entre nosotros?

— De hecho, sus descendencias —explicó el anciano Myoga— recuerda que al convertirse en humanos, también se volvieron mortales. Así que tuvieron que haber fallecido en algún momento.

— Tiene lógica, pero… —iba a volver a preguntar acerca sus razones para querer el diario, pero antes que pudiese concluir la frase, Royakan lo interrumpió.

— Precisamente, nuestro amo procede de una de esas razas poderosas… —soltó el robusto hombre, ante la perturbación de Miroku— su padre lo descubrió por medio de unos viejos escritos que determinaban su linaje, así como también la relación de la perla de Shikon con su familia —prosiguió— creemos que esa joya se encuentra en algún lugar, esperando por ser reclamada y recuperada por su legítimo dueño.

¡Ésta era una locura! Definitivamente nada de lo que esos dos extraños hombres le estaban contando podía ser cierto. ¿Que la perla de Shikon realmente existía? Pero si tan sólo se trataba de un viejo mito… narrado por un monje de la época feudal, claro. Pero realmente no habían pruebas contundentes que confirmaran la existencia de una joya mágica. ¿O sí? Además… ¿dijeron que había un descendiente de la sangre demoniaca?

Bastante desconcertado por la abrumadora noticia, Miroku se dejó caer sobre el piso y trató de unir cada una de las piezas en su cabeza. Todo parecía ser tan irreal y sin embargo, todo podía ser posible.

De ser verdad lo que ellos le estaban contando… intuía que muchas desgracias y sufrimientos estarían por venir. No quisiera estar en los zapatos del hombre, al que ellos llamaban amo.

Continuará…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A:** ¡Hola nuevamente!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, nadie sabe nada acerca de la 'marca' y de la maldición que involucra a Inuyasha y Kagome. Creo que en cierto modo lo hará más interesante, ya que no saben a qué consecuencias atenerse… Según ellos, la perla se encuentra en algún lugar, esperando por ser reclamada por su dueño, que vendría siendo directamente Inuyasha (por su descendencia). Obviamente su búsqueda será en vano, al igual que la de Naraku. Sin embargo, poco a poco irán descubriendo los misterios que guardan la legendaria joya y la profecía que hay en torno a ésta. Sobre todo por el contenido de ese diario, el cual revelará mucho de la historia de hace un poco más de 500 años.

Y bueno, también ha aparecido nuestro joven Miroku, cuyo pasado será revelado… eh… espero que en el próximo capítulo xD. Su vida tampoco ha sido nada fácil.

Como ya les había dicho anteriormente, poco a poco irán apareciendo varios de nuestros personajes, para ir armando la historia. Aunque parezca que avanzo lento, considero que vamos a un buen ritmo, pues como muchos saben, me gusta detallar y explicar bien las escenas para que tengan una mayor facilidad a la hora de leer. Espero que estén de acuerdo.

Antes de irme, obviamente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme un review. ¡Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a esta autora con sus comentarios! Gracias a: **Paulaa :D**, **Crazzalice**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sele-TheBest**, **AllySan**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Hinabell Cullen**, **midori-chan** y **Kamilita** .

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos.

Recuerden que dejar un pequeño review, no tarda más de un minuto… su opinión es realmente importante para mí. Si les gustó, no duden en decirlo ;)

¡Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^


	4. Buscando el monasterio

**Capítulo 4:**** Buscando el monasterio **

A toda velocidad, se condujo con su descapotable hasta el corazón de la ciudad, dirigiéndose directamente a la agencia de viajes más cercana, para preguntar por el dichoso monasterio Taihei-hi que le había dicho el anciano Myoga. Sin embargo, no supieron darle información. Algo extrañado fue a otra agencia y sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Visitó como cuatro sucursales diferentes y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: _'Lo sentimos, desconocemos el lugar que busca'_.

No podía creer que nadie supiera el paradero de ese templo. Le habían dicho que al no tratarse de un sitio turístico, era natural omitir su existencia en las guías. Más que nada porque aún habían algunos monjes que preferían vivir apartados de la comunidad para llevar una vida enteramente dedicada a la meditación y convivencia con la naturaleza, por lo que nadie llegaba a encontrar sus 'refugios' realmente. Era muy probable que el monasterio Taihei-hi se encontrara dentro de esa categoría.

Con los nervios algo alterados y sin muchas ideas de qué hacer, miró a su reloj. Había perdido casi una hora de su valioso tiempo y ya eran las 8:20 de la mañana. ¡¿En dónde rayos se encontraba ese maldito monasterio?

— Myoga… —pronunció su nombre despacio, tratando de contener su ira, mientras apretaba sus puños entorno al volante.

Con una mueca de fastidio, volvió a intentar con su celular, pero para colmo, ¡el anciano continuaba sin señal! Frustrado, se pasó la mano por el flequillo y se recostó en el asiento. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Ladeó distraídamente su rostro hacia su izquierda y su mirada se fijó en una valla publicitaria que exponía una línea de buses privada. En el centro del anuncio se podía apreciar claramente una cartografía de Tokyo y el dibujo de varios medios de transporte a su alrededor. Lo observó vacíamente, sin fijarse en los detalles hasta que de pronto, pareció reaccionar y parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¡Eso es! —exclamó para sí mismo con entusiasmo.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Cuando estuvo en la casa del anciano Myoga, había visto aquel mapa en el estudio. Ashikaga… Sí, ése era el lugar que estaba marcado, según recordaba. Aunque no tuviera la certeza exacta que el monasterio se encontrara precisamente allí, había grandes posibilidades que así fuera. Además, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Si no hubiese sido por la culpa de ese anciano, él no se encontraría en esos apuros y ya hubiera llegado a su encuentro. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que el templo no se encontraba demasiado alejado como para tener que abordar un avión o un helicóptero… al menos esa impresión había tenido al escuchar su voz por el celular…

Se removió en su asiento y estiró su mano derecha hacia el tablero, junto al volante. Oprimió los diversos botones de la pequeña pantalla de su avanzado sistema de navegación MMI plus, y un mapa de Tokyo se mostró en él. Exploró un poco, moviendo la trayectoria hacia las afueras de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al norte. Varios datos se proyectaron, indicándole que había una distancia de 80 km para llegar a Ashikaga. Trató de recordar el punto marcado en el mapa del anciano Myoga y lo relacionó con el suyo. Aunque la ciudad parecía amplia, quizás no resultaría muy difícil localizar el lugar exacto.

Sin más pérdidas de tiempo, encendió el carro y lo puso en marcha a toda velocidad, esquivando el tráfico que ya había aumentado considerablemente para esas horas. Con suerte, lograría llegar en menos de una hora, claro, eso siempre y cuando consiguiera acelerar a 130 km/h. No obstante, no tardó demasiado para descartar ese pensamiento y resoplar frustrado al tener que detenerse en un semáforo que mostraba su luz roja. De acuerdo… tal vez se tardaría un poco más hasta salir de la ciudad y lograr avanzar por la carretera. 

Esperando impacientemente por el color verde, escuchó repentinamente el chillido de las llantas de un vehículo que frenó a raya tras suyo. Miró por el retrovisor y vio como tres sospechosos hombres se bajaban de un Mercedes Benz CLS de color negro y sin placas. Los tipos se dirigieron a las mesas –cubiertas por sombrillas- de una cafetería y empezaron a acosar a una de las personas que estaban sentadas allí. ¿Una mujer? Creyendo reconocerla, volvió a mirar y se volteó en su asiento para tener una mejor visibilidad.

— Kikyo… —musitó asustado, al verla discutir y luego forcejear con uno de esos sujetos— ¡maldición!

Sin pensarlo, pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo y giró el volante a su máxima capacidad, invirtiendo por completo el sentido de su descapotable, para ir en su ayuda.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te dije que no! ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo? —rezongó la mujer, siendo jaloneada por un hombre apuesto de cabellera oscura y tez ligeramente bronceada. A pesar de ser el más joven, parecía ser el cabecilla de la pequeña banda— ¡me estás lastimando!

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamó Inuyasha encrespado, al bajarse de su vehículo— ¿no saben que es de cobardes atacar a una mujer y mucho más si es en grupo? —soltó bruscamente la sucia mano que estaba sujetando dolorosamente el brazo de Kikyo, posándose de manera protectora enfrente de ella.

— ¡Tu no te metas en lo que no te importa! —escupió uno de ellos— además, ¿quién eres tu?

— ¡Keh! Lo mismo les pregunto a ustedes. ¡¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que buscan?

El cabecilla ignoró por completo el interrogatorio y lo observó por unos instantes, reconociéndolo inmediatamente. Pero que coincidencia encontrarse con el hijo de Taisho en ese lugar.

— No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer las preguntas aquí, Inuyasha —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes mi…? —¿lo conocía? Con gran estupefacción, amplió sus orbes dorados y escudriñó al hombre. Parecía tener mas o menos su misma edad, quizás un poco mayor. Sus ojos y su cabello eran de color oscuro, casi negros y en cierta forma, le recordaban a alguien… ¡Claro! Se parecía mucho a…— Ya veo… entonces, tú debes ser el retoño del desgraciado de Naraku. Eres Onigumo —aclaró completamente convencido— debí imaginarme que todo esto era una de las tretas de ese maldito.

Aunque sabía y estaba consciente que Naraku siempre se valía de métodos sucios y mezquinos para lograr sus objetivos, no creyó que cayera tan bajo. ¿Así que ése era su plan? ¿Secuestrar a 'su mujer' e intentar doblegarlo? Por unos instantes, realmente se asustó de sólo pensarlo y de no haber estado en el lugar preciso y a la hora indicada, de seguro, Onigumo se la hubiera llevado. ¡Rayos!

— Tienes una boca muy amplia, Taisho. ¿No crees que ya son demasiados insultos? —se quejó.

Una fría y calculadora sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Inuyasha. Le hizo una leve señal a Kikyo para que se fuera al carro, y retrocedió unos pasos, tomando una posición de ataque.

— ¡Keh! ¿Y qué harás al respecto, Kurayami? —replicó con arrogancia, arrastrando el apellido del hijo de su mayor enemigo.

Los tres hombres se pusieron en alerta y sacaron inmediatamente sus armas, pero antes que pudiesen hacer uso de ellas, Inuyasha repartió golpes y patadas, desarmándolos en un parpadeo; y aunque el oji-dorado fraguara una pelea justa y a puño limpio, Onigumo tenía otros planes en mente. Se puso avivadamente de pie, recogió su pistola y apuntó directamente hacia el muchacho. ¿Qué más daba si lo mataba ahora?

— ¡Inuyasha! —lo alertó Kikyo, ya desde el asiento del vehículo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el joven Taisho se tiró al suelo y apoyándose en sus manos, estiró su pierna y la arrastró por debajo de Onigumo, tirándolo bruscamente de espaldas, evitando así que le dispararan. Se irguió rápidamente y aprovechando el aturdimiento de sus contrincantes, saltó dentro de su Audi y arrancó del lugar.

Bastante adoloridos, todos se incorporaron y al ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo escapar, uno de los corpulentos hombres disparó al vehículo para detenerlo.

— ¡No dispares, idiota! —ordenó Onigumo furioso, bajando el arma de su subordinado— ¡le podrías dar a Kikyo! Ahora vamos, hay que seguirlos.

Las llantas chillaron en las diversas curvas de la ciudad. Los vehículos congestionaban la libre circulación, sobre todo para las altas velocidades que se requerían en esos instantes. Con ágiles maniobras, Inuyasha esquivó varios carros y camiones que se atravesaron en su camino, pasándose varios altos y semáforos en rojo. La huida provocó una serie de accidentes, pues aparte de infringir las leyes de tránsito, los 'chicos malos' no les quitaban la mirada de encima, siguiéndolos muy de cerca. En un momento dado, estuvieron cabeza con cabeza, chocándose mutuamente, esperando que alguno perdiera el control del volante.

Inuyasha estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. ¿Hasta cuándo pensaban seguir con ese estúpido juego? Si no fuera porque Kikyo estaba con él, ¡ya los hubiese matado a todos! Pero no quería exponerla y si iniciaba un tiroteo, las cosas indudablemente empeorarían. ¡Un segundo! Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ellos tampoco le estaban disparando… ¿Por qué? No es que le gustara estar bajo una lluvia de balas, sólo que se le hacía demasiado extraño, tratándose de los hombres de Naraku que buscaban incansablemente cortarle la cabeza.

Fuera cual fuera la causa, por esta vez lo agradecía, ya que su improvisado acompañante estaría bien en ese aspecto.

Por otro lado, también necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al monasterio Taihei-hi, por si Naraku planificaba un nuevo ataque en aquel lugar, aunque hasta el momento, ignorara los motivos. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya no podía seguir perdiendo su tiempo!

Miró por el retrovisor, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y tuvo una idea. Esperó unos instantes para que se acercaran un poco más y pisó el freno precipitosamente, impactándolos con brusquedad. Inmediatamente volvió a pisar el acelerador y desapareció detrás de un contenedor de carga al virar otra esquina.

Los hombres no tardaron demasiado en recuperarse para retomar el seguimiento, sin embargo, en el siguiente cruce, dos camiones se chocaron por esquivar al descapotable rojo que pasó como un rayo enfrente de ellos, obstruyendo por completo el camino.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Los hemos perdido, par de inútiles! —los regaño Onigumo encrespado, aunque a los pocos segundos, una maléfica sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios— ya nos veremos nuevamente, Inuyasha. Disfruta de ella mientras puedas…

Ni bien musitó aquella amenaza, su celular sonó. Hizo una ligera mueca al ver en la pequeña pantalla de quien se trataba y se llevó el teléfono a su oído derecho.

— _Onigumo_ —habló una funesta voz a través del auricular antes que pudiese siquiera decir algo— _prepárate con varios hombres para que vayas al monasterio Taihei-hi en Ashikaga_.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres que vaya para allá? —preguntó extrañado ante la repentina orden del hombre— ¿sucedió algo?

— _Digamos que 'nuestro' diario tiene un par de guardianes molestos que necesitan ser eliminados_ —dijo con desprecio.

Onigumo amplió sus ojos tratando de asimilar sus palabras. Si entendió bien, había alguien más en aquel lugar que estaba complicando el robo del viejo escrito y por ende, la obtención de la perla de Shikon. Los únicos interesados en ese objetivo eran…

¡Oh, claro! Ahora lo entendía todo… Siguió su mirada a lo largo de la avenida por donde -hace unos momentos- había huido Inuyasha junto a Kikyo en su Audi A5 Cabrio rojo. ¿Así que ese estúpido se dirigía para allá? Pues entonces, se volverían a ver mucho antes de lo previsto. Él mismo se encargaría de acabar con la miserable vida de Taisho.

— Muy bien, padre. Entonces me llevaré a Bankotsu y…

— _¡No!_ —lo interrumpió rápidamente— _Royakan y los suyos ya mataron a cuatro de los siete guerreros en aquel templo. No quiero arriesgar a los últimos sobrevivientes… al menos no por ahora. Los podría necesitar más adelante_.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste? Pe-pero —al escuchar tan lamentable noticia, su garganta se secó, quedándose sin habla de la impresión. Ellos habían sido sus amigos… ¡prácticamente se crió con ellos! ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Qué pudo haber salido mal?— ¿Bankotsu está…?

— _Él, Jakotsu y Renkotsu aún están con vida_ —lo tranquilizó con un tono muy sereno.

¿Sólo ellos tres habían sobrevivido? ¿Cómo era posible que ellos fueran derrotados? ¡Pero el responsable pagaría con su vida lo que había hecho!

— Bien. Entonces me llevaré a Taijiya —manifestó con ojos ardientes, llenos de odio.

Después de los siete guerreros, el nuevo y más reciente integrante, era Ryo Taijiya junto a unos cuantos más. Un hombre de mediana edad, de grandes habilidades y muy fuerte en combates. Según su historial, tenía vastos conocimientos en armas y en 'exterminación', lo cual obviamente debía ponerse a prueba, pero sin duda sería de gran ayuda en la misión. Después de sus fallecidos compañeros y amigos, él era una muy buena opción.

— _Como quieras. Sólo te advierto que quiero a Inuyasha con vida…_ —advirtió con tono amenazante— _él es mío… ¿entendiste?_

Naraku sabía perfectamente que su hijo lo odiaba tanto o quizás más que él mismo. Era irónico pensar que la historia se había prácticamente repetido… Kikyo le había sido arrebatada 'indirectamente' a Onigumo, como Izayoi a él, hace ya varios años atrás, aunque en circunstancias diferentes. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a cederle su venganza a nadie. ¡La cabeza de Inuyasha era suya!

Onigumo gruñó con rabia, pues sabía que no tenía otra opción más que obedecer. Aunque fuera su padre, Naraku no dudaría en castigarlo de alguna manera cruel y despiadada o inclusive… matarlo si le convenía.

— Está bien… —trató de contener su cólera— te mantendré informado —colgó el teléfono y se volteó hacia sus dos subordinados, que habían escuchado la conversación— llamen a Taijiya y pónganlo al tanto... Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Ligeramente abrumado, resopló sonoramente. ¿Cómo era posible que una antigua leyenda, cobrara tanto sentido de la noche a la mañana? Aún era muy confuso, pero estaba seguro que con la unión de la información del diario y del viejo escrito -del cual habían hablado esos dos hombres- las respuestas a sus preguntas serían reveladas. Ellos parecían sinceros, después de todo. Entonces, ¿aquella mágica joya de verdad existía?

— Haber si entendí… —habló Miroku dudoso— ¿me están diciendo que este diario contiene la ubicación de la perla de Shikon?

— Nosotros no hemos dicho eso —replicó el anciano Myoga— pero ahora que lo mencionas… podría ser…

— ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? ¡Esto es una locura! —exclamó el joven exaltado— además, esa joya sólo acarrea desgracias. ¿Por qué la buscan con tanto interés? ¿Y qué me asegura que no volverán más de esos asesinos, después de darles el libro? —expuso, señalando hacia el porche, desde donde se podían ver los cadáveres bajo los escombros en el patio— algo me dice que esto no ha terminado aquí…

Royakan y Myoga intercambiaron sus miradas, comprendiendo el punto de Miroku. Él tenía razón. La invasión al monasterio había causado grandes estragos, poniendo en riesgo la vida de muchas personas. Era casi un hecho que volvería a pasar, así que sería mejor estar preparados.

Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaran, la cantidad de vidas perdidas cada vez era mayor. Era como una maldición que había caído sobre ellos… más bien sobre el amo Inuyasha, quien terminaba involucrando personas inocentes, sin que lo deseara… Si Naraku, tan sólo diera la cara alguna vez en uno de sus enfrentamientos, las posibilidades de cortar la mala hierba de raíz, serían superiores. Pero el muy miserable nunca lo hacía….

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Como alma que lleva el diablo, se bajó precipitosamente de su descapotable y cerró furiosamente la puerta. El hermoso Audi no se veía para nada bien. La carrocería estaba hundida en la parte posterior y al costado izquierdo. La pintura también había sido raspada, dejando ver únicamente el color gris de la lata. Uno de los faroles estaba roto y para colmo, ¡estaba lleno de lodo!

Gruñendo, caminó a paso veloz hasta el gigantesco portón de madera. No encontró ningún rótulo que le confirmara el nombre del supuesto monasterio, pero según el mapa, éste era el lugar. Agarró la aldaba de hierro forjado y golpeó enérgicamente con él, esperando a que le abrieran.

Nadie respondió. Impaciente y echando una nueva maldición, volvió a golpear. Estaba colérico, sobre todo por toda la travesía que había tenido que pasar para poder llegar…

— Inuyasha, cálmate… —pidió Kikyo, acercándose a él.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que me calme? —gritó exasperado, levantando los brazos al aire— nos tardamos una eternidad para llegar hasta aquí, nadie nos quiere abrir y como si fuera poco… ¡mira como quedó el auto! —señaló el maltratado vehículo, al momento en que la pieza del guardachoques se desplomaba y caía al suelo— ¡maldición!

Con un cansino suspiro, Kikyo llegó junto a él y lo observó con detenimiento, notando en su rostro, que algo más aparte de los daños causados al descapotable, le molestaban. Las facciones del joven, se habían endurecido nuevamente.

— Inuyasha…

— Y no es sólo eso… —rezongó irritado— ¡estuvieron a punto de secuestrarte! Tu vida estuvo en peligro y si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, tú… —golpeó la pared de piedra con su puño para desahogar su enojo.

— Pero no sucedió nada, gracias a ti —dijo la mujer, recostando su cabeza sobre el brazo del joven con delicadeza— gracias por salvarme, mi amor. Estando a tu lado, no tengo nada que temer.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, queriendo tranquilizarse y encontrar la seguridad que Kikyo trataba de infundirle. Ella tenía razón… mientras él estuviera con vida, no permitiría que nada le sucediera. ¡Él la protegería a toda costa! Aunque sinceramente, no había querido involucrarla… ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Naraku sabía de ella y ahora, su vida también corría peligro. ¡Demonios!

Completamente crispado y sintiendo la furia recorrer cada uno de sus vasos sanguíneos, volvió a tomar la aldaba en su mano derecha y golpeó con ella la puerta, con violencia.

— ¡Abran de una maldita vez! —exclamó con voz solemne, logrando intimidar a cualquiera que estuviese dentro— ¡no me obliguen a entrar por la fuerza!

Apretó el entrecejo, comenzando a gruñir como una bestia salvaje, sintiendo grandes deseos de pegar a 'alguien' que estaba allí dentro.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Aún sin saber a qué clase de peligros atenerse, Royan no permitiría que nada les sucediera a los monjes y ninguno que estuviera bajo su protección. Tomó aire para hablar, pero de pronto, el anciano Myoga dio un respingo en su sitió, sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle de pies a cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que su vida peligraba?

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Royakan dubitativo.

En ese instante, un nervioso y temeroso monje entró repentinamente a la pagoda, interrumpiéndolos con gran escándalo.

— ¡Miroku! ¡Miroku! —clamó asustado— hay un… —tragó saliva— un agresivo y malhumorado hombre está afuera en el portón principal y exige que lo dejemos entrar o sino… que se abriría paso a la fuerza —informó agitado. Parecía un poco exagerado, pero su miedo era justificable después de lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas atrás.

El anciano Myoga miró a Royakan con algo de temor. ¿Podría ser posible que los matones de Naraku ya hubiesen llegado? Y el amo Inuyasha, ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? La distancia entre Tokyo y Ashikaga no era demasiada, así que él ya debería haber llegado y…

Amplió sus ojos y de pronto, supo lo que había pasado… ¡No podía ser! Se le había olvidado por completo, indicarle el camino para que pudiese llegar sin contratiempos. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su demora. Seguramente se había perdido. No lo culpaba por estar molesto.

— Debe… debe tratarse del amo Inuyasha —explicó el anciano con cierto nerviosismo.

— ¿Está seguro? —inquirió Royakan extrañado, levantando una ceja— ¿entonces a qué se debe esa agresividad? Salvo que lo provoquen, no suele comportarse así —se volteó hacia el asustado religioso— monje… dime, ¿cómo era ese hombre?

— Pues… —lo pensó por unos instantes— tenía más o menos el mismo porte de Miroku. La cabellera negra y larga y… unos ojos que daban miedo… eran… eran como dos soles ardientes y…

— Es él —confirmó Royakan convencido— tranquilízate, monje y déjalo pasar —ordenó y ladeó su rostro hacia Myoga— me pregunto ¿por qué estará tan molesto? ¿Usted sabe algo?

— Bueno… es que… —titubeó el anciano, comenzando a sudar frío, incrementando la curiosidad de su compañero— se me olvidó darle la dirección del monasterio… —aclaró con una risa nerviosa, esperando que lo tragara la tierra.

Al poco tiempo de decir eso, Inuyasha entró sin ningún recato a la pagoda, siendo seguido por Kikyo muy de cerca. Gruñendo y maldiciendo entre dientes, mostró en su rostro el notorio enfado, sobre todo, por el 'descortés' recibimiento que le habían dado. Por supuesto que su malhumor se debía principalmente al tiempo desperdiciado para encontrar el monasterio, el cual por fortuna, resultó ser el indicado. Al menos sus conjeturas acerca del mapa en la casa del anciano Myoga, fueron las acertadas y había podido llegar, porque sino…

— ¡Myoga, me las pagarás! —refunfuñó el joven, encolerizado al divisarlo —¿tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí?

El anciano se asustó en gran manera al escuchar sus gritos y al ver la amenazadora mirada de su amo. Un ligero frío recorrió su columna vertebral, anunciándole el peligro que representaba Inuyasha en esos momentos. Como todo un cobarde, se escudó detrás de Miroku, asomando únicamente su cabeza de escasa cabellera. Era preferible ocultarse y evadir su responsabilidad, que arriesgar su vida al ser valiente.

— Amo Inuyasha… de verdad lo siento —trató de disculparse para apaciguar, aunque sea un poco, la ira y el golpe que veía venir.

— ¡Viejo cobarde! ¡No te escondas y da la cara! —farfulló, acercándose peligrosamente.

Sin prestarle atención al joven oji-azul que tenía enfrente, se inclinó a la altura del anciano y trató de sacarlo a la fuerza de su 'refugio humano'. Cuando quiso acercarse un poco más para atraparlo, unas manos se posaron ante él, evitando así que el viejecito recibiera su merecido castigo.

— ¿No crees que deberías tomar las cosas con clama? —apeló el joven calmadamente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se irguió lentamente para ver de quien se trataba la entrometida voz masculina. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y por unos instantes, no dijeron nada, tensionándose un poco el ambiente por el abrumador silencio.

Al cabo de unos largos segundos, el oji-dorado parpadeó varias veces, creyendo reconocerlo.

— Tú eres… ¿Miroku? —preguntó inseguro— ¿Miroku Hoshi?

— ¿Uh? —¿acaso se conocían? Sorprendido, amplió sus ojos azulinos, intentando de igual forma, recordar la identidad del joven de cabellera larga y negra. Esos orbes dorados… en todo el mundo, sólo había conocido a dos personas con aquel color de ojos; y ellos eran el señor Inu-no Taisho –un viejo amigo de su fallecido padre- y…— ¡no lo creo! ¿Inuyasha Taisho?

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó sus rostros, dándose un abrazo fraternal llenos de alegría, para el asombro de Myoga, Royakan y hasta Kikyo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Era verdaderamente increíble encontrarse en un lugar como éste…

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Inuyasha se separó un poco y lo observó con incredulidad— pensé que… pensé que habías muerto… —musitó con cierto dejo de abatimiento.

— Yo también creí que tu…

La sonrisa de Miroku se borró de sus labios, bajó la vista y su rostro se ensombreció bajo su flequillo. Notablemente afectado por el repentino recuerdo de años pasados, le dio la espalda a su amigo y se miró la palma de su mano derecha con una expresión desolada.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió el oji-orado, preocupado. Se aproximó unos pasos y lo observó con detenimiento.

Sin que los dos jóvenes lo notaran, el robusto hombre caminó junto a ellos, preguntándose la relación que ellos tendrían. Durante todo el tiempo que se había encargado del entrenamiento de su amo, nunca creyó que él pudiera tener amigos, pues nunca había hablado al respecto. Ellos parecían conocerse desde hace mucho.

— Oye… ¿qué tienes allí, muchacho? —intervino Royakan, curioso, notando una gran cicatriz en la palma de Miroku— está muy fea esa cosa ¿no?

— Esta… esta es la marca que siempre me recuerda, ¡que no debo rendirme jamás! —anunció con determinación— esta cicatriz, ha sido mi fortaleza todos estos años —cambió su semblante a uno más serio— aunque sea lo último que haga, ¡ese desgraciado pagará con su vida lo que hizo! —apretó enojado la mandíbula y empuñó su mano derecha.

— ¿Ese desgraciado? ¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó Inuyasha, pasmado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

— ¡Naraku! —aclaró en un gruñido, temblando ligeramente por la ira— ¡ese infeliz…!

Él había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padre, dejándolo en completa orfandad hace ocho años. Si no hubiese sido por el maestro Mushin –el monje que lo acogió en medio de su desamparo- ¿quien sabe lo que hubiese sido de él?

— ¡¿Naraku? —dijeron todos al unísono, exaltados y con cara de sorpresa, menos Kikyo, quien aparentemente no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

No podían creerlo. Ese maldito nuevamente estaba implicado en las desgracias de algún pobre desdichado. ¿Y ahora, Miroku también? Por la forma tan despectiva en que se había referido a él, debía odiarlo mucho y seguramente la cicatriz en su mano derecha, había sido causada por él. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Juntos… ¡acabaremos con él! —acotó Inuyasha con seriedad, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, haciéndole ver que ya no estaba sólo.

El oji-azul lo miró fijamente, sin discernir su ofrecimiento. ¿Acaso Naraku ya le había hecho daño a él también? ¿Estaría enterado de sus intentos de asesinato en años anteriores? ¿Aún lo estaría buscando? Fuera como fuera, estaba agradecido con Inuyasha. Sabía que podría contar con él para todo, aún si eso implicara arriesgar sus vidas.

— Entonces… ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Royakan, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido.

Miroku suspiró derrotado y se sentó en el piso con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Alzó la mirada al techo y retrocedió 8 años al pasado…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Con la mirada fijada en el calmado y profundo mar, tinturado por los rojizos destellos del atardecer, sostuvo el timón con firmeza, girándolo tan sólo 5º a su derecha para establecer la ruta correcta del lujoso navío.

Revisó el tablero de mando para verificar que la velocidad y la presión fueran las correctas, así como también, comprobó la fuerza y dirección del viento. Miró de soslayo al oficial de puente, esperando su respuesta referente a los informes del cuarto de máquinas.

— Todo en perfecto orden, mi capitán —anunció el delgado hombre de cabellos claros, junto a él.

— ¡Perfecto! —dijo con satisfacción el hombre de azulinos ojos.

Por lo visto, la llegada a Okinawa sería puntual y sin ningún contratiempo, como era su costumbre. Soltó una mano del timón, llevándosela detrás de su nuca para relajar su adolorido cuello. ¡La espalda lo estaba matando!

— ¿No desea descansar, capitán Hoshi? —sugirió el oficial de mando— yo me haré cargo hasta que regrese…

— ¡De ninguna manera, Shun! —objetó— un buen capitán nunca abandona el puente de mando hasta que haya arribado con éxito, y aún nos faltan unas horas —comentó, viendo su reloj de pulsera— mejor encendamos el piloto automático y nos sentamos un rato —propuso, señalando un pequeño sofá detrás de ellos.

— Si, señor —el hombre lo miró con admiración, puesto que su capitán era alguien muy respetable, en quien se podía confiar plenamente.

El sol se ocultó en el horizonte y el cielo se oscureció por completo, cubriéndose el ancho mar con el manto nocturno. Shun oprimió unos cuantos botones del tablero sobre su cabeza y las luces del crucero se encendieron, iluminando el trayecto a su paso.

Pasados unos minutos, la puerta del camarote se abrió bruscamente y un adolescente de 15 años de edad, entró sin moderación, denotando el rostro radiante de felicidad. Tras él, ingresó un regordete hombre vestido de monje, tratando de detenerlo.

— ¡Papá! ¡Dime que es verdad! —exclamó el muchacho, eufórico— ¿Inuyasha está a bordo? —preguntó, pero se calló de inmediato al recibir la mirada desaprobatoria del capitán, quien carraspeó y frunció el entrecejo— oh… perdón, papá… digo, capitán.

— Lo siento, capitán. Traté de detenerlo pero… —se disculpó el monje.

— Descuida, Mushin —se volteó hacia su hijo— Miroku, primero debes aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a algún lugar —lo regañó— y en segundo lugar… —lo observó con seriedad— sí, Inuyasha está en el crucero y…

— ¡Genial! No lo había visto hace como un año… tiene mucho que contarme —expuso alegremente— iré a buscarlo…

— ¡Espera, Miroku! —lo detuvo su padre, antes que el adolescente pudiera retirarse— nadie debe saberlo…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó muy extrañado.

— Escucha… hay algo que debes saber —el capitán le hizo una señal a Shun para que los dejara un momento a solas junto con Mushin. Éste obedeció y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin alejarse del todo— hay un hombre, llamado Naraku que lo busca y quiere asesinarlo —dijo sin anestesia.

— ¡¿Qué? —Miroku dio un pasó hacia atrás, aterrado— ¿p-por qué?

— ¡Ese sujeto está loco! —declaró el capitán Hoshi— según él, es por alguna vieja deuda que quiere cobrarse… se aferra en creer que Inu-no lo traicionó en el pasado y que por eso, Inuyasha e Izayoi deben pagar.

El adolescente permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, atónito, tratando de asimilar las crudas palabras de su padre. ¿En verdad existía gente tan despiadada, capaz de semejante crueldad?

— ¿Inuyasha… lo sabe? —inquirió con la vista gacha y los puños firmemente apretados a sus costados por la impotencia. El capitán negó con la cabeza.

— Es por eso que Izayoi me pidió que los refugiemos en Okinawa, sin que nadie se entere —explicó con voz calmada— le hizo creer a Inuyasha que tan sólo serían unas vacaciones en la casa de su mejor amigo —le sonrió a su hijo, quien lo miró con sorpresa, devolviéndole luego la sonrisa.

¿Unas vacaciones en su casa de playa? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo negarse a eso? La pasarían muy bien…

Casi al instante, se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, llamando la atención de los tres. Ésta se abrió y el inerte cuerpo del oficial de mando cayó bruscamente ante ellos, con una mancha de color escarlata en su pecho.

— ¡Shun! —con gran angustia, Miroku se arrodilló junto a él para auxiliarlo— ¡por favor, respóndeme! ¡Shun!

Un grupo de cinco extraños individuos, hizo su aparición en el umbral de la puerta. Cada uno de ellos portaba un arma, imponiendo una imagen muy peligrosa y amenazadora.

— Él está muerto —dijo fríamente un hombre de exagerada estatura— ¡así que deja de hacer escándalo, niño, si no quieres morir tú también!

Con el corazón desbocándose de su pecho y con el rostro pálido del miedo, Miroku alzó lentamente la mirada, encontrándose con una aterradora figura masculina frente a él. El extraño sujeto tenía grandes ojos de color rojizo y un cuerpo de gran proporción, que lograba intimidar a cualquier que se encontrara cerca.

— ¡Miroku! —como acto reflejo, Mushin abrazó al muchacho para protegerlo del malvado gigante.

— ¿Quién es y qué es lo que desea? —preguntó el capitán, temiendo por la vida de su hijo. Los pasajeros también podrían estar en peligro.

— Supongo que puedo decírselo antes de enviarlo al más allá —afirmó el hombre con una sonrisa macabra, intimidándolo— puede llamarme Goshinki —declaró en completa parsimonia, dando un par de pasos hacia el frente— tengo entendido que usted es muy amigo de la familia Taisho, ¿o me equivoco?

En cuanto Goshinki mencionó aquel apellido, el capitán supo inmediatamente de parte de quién venían esos amenazantes hombres y qué era lo que buscaban. Su garganta se secó y pese al miedo que invadió su ser, se armó de valor para enfrentar al grupo de asesinos. No podía permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya.

— ¿Así que viene de parte de Naraku Kurayami? —estaba consciente que al reconocerlos, había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

— ¿Creyó que podría esconder a la señora Izayoi y a su hijo, sin que nos percatáramos de ello? —siseó Goshinki, ignorando su pregunta.

El gigante de mirada rojiza le hizo una señal a uno de sus hombres para que fueran a buscarlos, puesto que ya los habían localizado en el interior del crucero. Éste, junto a dos compañeros, obedeció la orden, saliendo rápidamente del camerino. El capitán Hoshi quiso obstruirles el paso, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo, Goshinki sacó un arma y le apuntó directamente al pecho con claras intensiones de acabar con él, si se atrevía a dar un paso más. El hombre oji-azul cerró fuertemente los puños, apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Papá! —gritó Miroku con desesperación.

El adolescente quiso ir junto a su progenitor para ayudarlo, pero fue retenido por el regordete monje, antes que el agresor decidiera cambiar de opinión y matarlo a él primero.

Una malévola sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Goshinki y la dirección de su arma cambió, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de Miroku. El capitán sintió pánico y su corazón comenzó a latir presurosamente. ¡Su hijo, no!

— Esto es de parte del señor Naraku… El amigo de su enemigo… ¡debe morir! —sentenció, apretando lentamente el gatillo, mientras Miroku cerraba con fuerza los ojos, esperando su muerte.

Con un veloz y ágil movimiento, el capitán Hoshi se lanzó sobre Goshinki, atrapando su muñeca para tratar de quitarle el arma. La pistola se disparó en un intento fallido de arrebatársela, dañando parte del tablero principal, provocando que peligrosas chispas salieran de él. Pese al forcejeo que se produjo en ese instante, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que el otro hombre malvado interfirió, propinándole un puñetazo en el abdomen. El capitán cayó de rodillas, sin aliento y entre los dos, le dieron una golpiza. Tirado en el suelo recibió una gran cantidad de patadas en los costados, moliendo cada una de sus costillas y dejándolo casi inconsciente.

— ¡Papá! —con gran impulso, Miroku se lanzó sobre la espalda de uno de ellos y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza— ¡déjalo, infeliz!

El monje también quiso ayudar, pero antes que pudiese reaccionar, el joven Hoshi fue arrojado sobre él, cayendo los dos al suelo.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! —vociferó Goshinki— acabaré contigo, después que mate a tu padre —volvió a apuntar a la cabeza del capitán— ¡muere!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, y lo último que vio Miroku, fue a su padre sonreír satisfactoriamente, pese a sus graves heridas. ¿Acaso había enloquecido? En una de sus manos sostenía… ¡¿una granada? Los ojos de Goshinki se desorbitaron al darse cuenta que ésta le había sido arrebatada de su cinturón y que el seguro ya no estaba puesto. ¡Esa cosa iba a explotar!

— ¡NO! —gritó Miroku a todo pulmón al incorporarse y correr hacia su padre, sin importarle los riesgos.

— ¡No vayas, Miroku! —el monje logró sujetarlo de la cintura con todas sus fuerzas, jalándolo hacia atrás, para tratar de ponerlo a salvo, logrando llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Mushin! ¡Sácalo de aquí! —le ordenó el capitán a su viejo amigo, pidiéndole que escapara con su hijo.

Con gran terror, los dos hombres malvados se echaron a correr, pero en sólo cuestión de segundos, la bomba estalló, antes que pudieran salir del camerino, muriendo al instante. El infernal fuego se extendió ferozmente en una onda explosiva, destrozando los ventanales y cuarteando el piso con el impacto.

Los trozos de vidrio volaron por los aires, esparciéndose por doquier y enormes llamaradas inundaron por completo el puente de mando. La base se vino abajo y Miroku se resbaló por el enorme agujero que se había abierto debajo de él, pero en un último intento por sobrevivir, trató de sujetarse de una tabla de madera rota que sobresalía del destrozado piso. Al tratar de subir, un pedazo de vidrio hirviente se incrustó en la palma del muchacho, provocando un bramido de dolor y su casi pérdida de consciencia.

Luchando contra el fuego y el ahogador humo, Mushin lo agarró fuertemente antes que cayera, logrando escapar junto con él, antes que las salidas de escape se volvieran nulas.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Con gran asombro, los tres hombres y la mujer, terminaron de escuchar el trágico relato de Miroku. Inuyasha no podía creer que el honorable capitán Hoshi –gran amigo de la familia- falleciera de esa manera tan cruel. Todo por ofrecerse a alojarlos a él y a su querida madre en su casa de playa en Okinawa hace 8 años… ¡¿Murió por intentar protegerlos?

Maldito… ¡mil veces maldito Naraku!

Continuará…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Parece que los motivos para odiar a Naraku, cada vez van en aumento xD. Como se habrán dado cuenta, Inuyasha había estado en el mismo crucero que Miroku y ni siquiera lo sabía. Pobrecitos, pasaron por momentos muy difíciles aquel día… Ahora que los viejos amigos están reunidos, muchas cosas sucederán, sobre todo porque los dos tienen el mismo objetivo en mente… venganza.

En cuanto a Kagome (quien hasta el momento, ni sus luces xD), espero introducirla en el próximo capi, si todo sale bien. No desesperen por favor, recuerden que hay que armar bien la historia primeramente antes del ansiado reencuentro :P.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus bellos reviews y por hacer feliz a esta autora. Gracias a: **dark priinCess**, **Paulaa :D**, **LadyOscar**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Hinabell Cullen** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Gracias por continuar leyendo mis antiguas historias y por agregarlas a sus favoritos.

Recuerden que dejar un pequeño review, no tarda más de un minuto… su opinión es realmente importante para mí. Así que si les gustó esta historia, no duden en decirlo. ¡Cada comentario suyo, es mi paga y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro!

¡Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^

**P.D.** Por cierto, quiero disculparme por el retraso en la actualización. No suelo tardarme tanto y los que me conocen, lo pueden constatar. Lo que sucede es que mi país (Ecuador) está pasando por una crisis de sequía (quienes no lo sabían) y por ende, hay déficit en la planta hidroeléctrica. ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver esto? Muy simple… nos han estado cortando la luz constantemente y a causa de los molestos apagones, el trabajo se me ha acumulado como no tienen idea; y cuando estoy en casa y consigo algo de tiempo libre, me quedo a oscuras, bajo la luz de las velas xDD. Espero que comprendan, en caso que me tarde un poco… esto se sale de mis manos u_u'.

Si hay algún error por allí, disculpen, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo bien…


	5. Escape

**Capítulo 5: Escape **

Aquella revelación le cayó como un gran baldazo de agua fría, dejándolo completamente estático y con el corazón retumbante en su pecho. La noticia lo había fulminado en aquel entonces… después de perder a su querida madre y a la niña de su corazón… después de enterarse que había un asesino maniático detrás de su cabeza, sólo para satisfacer su absurda sed de venganza… y luego, cuando Myoga le contó que su mejor amigo también había muerto en aquel naufragio… él casi enloquece de la amargura e impotencia.

Enterarse ahora, que el muy desgraciado de Naraku lo mandó a matar a él y al capitán Hoshi -sin ningún motivo convincente-, lo llenaba de una furia infinita, acrecentando sus deseos de aniquilarlo. ¡Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto ver muerto a alguien! Pero a pesar de todo, una pequeña gota de alegría y alivio llenó su corazón al encontrarse inesperadamente con Miroku... Aún no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba... vivo, ante sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Miroku… ni tú, ni el capitán… no tenían nada que ver en esto… y por nuestra culpa… —apretó con fuerza los puños a sus costados y ocultó su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

Sintiendo la necesidad de respirar algo de aire fresco, caminó hacia el balcón de la pagoda a paso veloz. Se apoyo de frente en el barandal y cerró los ojos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de sosegar la rabia que había comenzado a recorrer por sus venas. ¡Rayos! Su pecho le dolió y una ola de recuerdos amargos golpeó abruptamente su cabeza.

Nuevamente, los angustiosos momentos en aquel crucero revivieron con tanta fuerza en su mente, que creyó volver al punto de inicio de su sufrimiento, palpando con claridad cada una de sus emociones.

Sin que lo desease, empezó a conmemorar el instante de la tragedia… la repentina explosión en la parte baja del navío… había estado con ella… la niña de ojos de color chocolate que había cautivado su joven corazón y que por algún extraño y absurdo motivo, no había podido olvidar.

Inconscientemente abrió los ojos y miró al cielo azul, sumergiéndose más y más en sus recuerdos, mientras una serie de veloces imágenes se proyectaba ante él… rememoró una nueva explosión, pero esta vez en la parte superior del navío… ¡el puente de mando! ¿Allí es en donde había estado Miroku junto al capitán? Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo… Ese mismo instante, había perdido a aquella dulce niña… escapó de una bandada de hombres que habían tratado de secuestrarlo y hasta matarlo… y su madre…

— ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó encrespado, golpeando la barandilla con sus puños.

— Tranquilo, amigo. Hasta parece como si no te hubiera dado gusto volverme a ver… te prometo que a partir de ahora, ya no tendrás que sufrir por mi ausencia… —bromeó Miroku al llegar junto a él, queriendo reconfortarlo.

Con lo que más bien parecía una mueca retorcida, Inuyasha formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios por el inoportuno comentario del oji-azul. No había cambiado en nada, según lo recordaba. Siempre tan alegre y elocuente pese a las circunstancias.

— Miroku… ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Cómo es que lograste salir con vida? —preguntó, manteniendo su mirada en el horizonte.

— Bueno… según el maestro Mushin, escapamos en uno de los botes salvavidas —contestó calmadamente— aunque francamente, no lo recuerdo —se encogió de hombros— creo que estaba desmayado y cuando desperté, ya tenía tierra firme debajo de mis pies.

Con cierta inquietud en su cabeza, Inuyasha parpadeó y ladeó su rostro hacia Miroku, sin mirarlo en realidad. Se sumergió en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones, despertándose en él, una absurda pero ínfima esperanza en su corazón. Los botes… muchas personas habían logrado escapar en ellos, a pesar de los fuertes y bravíos oleajes. Quizás… aquella niña y su padre también…

Soltó un suspiro cansino. ¿Pero en qué tonterías estaba pensando? ¡Eso era imposible! Él los vio desaparecer en el lejano y oscuro mar. No había manera de que se salvaran o que alguien lograra rescatarlos, antes que se hundieran. Con suerte, su demás familia logró ponerse a salvo, en caso que la hubiera tenido, claro... pero ella… no… Entonces… ¿por qué se seguía torturando de esa manera? Si continuaba así, se volvería loco. ¡Malditos recuerdos!

— Inuyasha… —lo llamó cuidadosamente Miroku, al notar su semblante decaído y distante, palpando su hombro para regresarlo a la realidad.

— Ese mismo día… es ese mismo momento… yo las perdí en aquel barco… —terminó diciendo con un tono melancólico, hablando más para él que para su amigo.

— ¿Las perdiste? ¿A quién te refieres? —inquirió curioso.

— Quiero decir… a mi madre —se rectificó rápidamente al reaccionar, omitiendo la existencia de aquella niña. No tenía caso mencionarla— los hombres de Naraku la mataron en mis narices, al intentar huir.

Por lo visto, el destino se había ensañado con ellos, puesto que ambos habían sufrido de igual forma y lo peor del caso, por la misma persona… Naraku. Comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de Inuyasha, Miroku se juró a sí mismo, permanecer a su lado sin importar las consecuencias, hasta el día en que lograran derrotar a su enemigo mortal. ¡Juntos lo lograrían!

— Amigo mío… —quiso animarlo con algún comentario 'sabio', pero en cuanto abrió su boca para emitir algún sonido, Inuyasha lo interrumpió improvistamente, al percatarse del desastre del patio… allí abajo.

— ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —preguntó boquiabierto, notando varios pilares caídos, una pared derrumbada y perforada, y varios hombres, revisando cuerpos sin vida debajo de los escombros.

— Naraku… —dijo Miroku con simpleza para la confusión del oji-dorado— esta mañana invadieron el monasterio… —explicó— según lo que entendí, buscaban esto —concluyó, mostrándole el diario.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. ¿Para qué querría Naraku un viejo y desgastado libro? Dispuesto a obtener respuestas, el joven Taisho se condujo de vuelta al interior de la pagoda, siendo seguido por su amigo. El anciano Myoga tendría que explicarle muchas cosas ya que desde su llamada en la mañana, lo había dejado muy intrigado.

Una vez adentro, como si un sexto sentido lo alertara, Miroku se percató de la agradable presencia de una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y de ojos castaños. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, empezando por sus tacones finos y elegantes. Recorrió sus bien contorneadas piernas, cubiertas únicamente por una minifalda de color carmesí. Ascendió un poco más, llegando a la altura de sus pechos, cuyo nacimiento sobresalía por el escote de su blusa blanca; y su cabello largo y azabache caía delicadamente sobre su espalda. ¡Qué mujer! Se golpeó mentalmente por haber ignorado a semejante belleza desde el principio. ¡Eso era imperdonable!

— ¿Cómo es que no la noté antes, bella dama? —dijo Miroku con galantería— por favor, acepte mis más sinceras disculpas— tomó las manos de Kikyo entre las suyas suavemente— de casualidad, ¿no le gustaría tener…?

La mirada dura y fría de Kikyo hizo que se arrepintiera de las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de su boca. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, evitando que dijera lo último. Ella… lo había intimidado. Imposible pedirle un hijo…

Al soltar sus manos, sintió como un severo y seco puñetazo le caía inesperadamente sobre su cabeza, provocando que un pequeño chicón creciera en su cráneo. Inuyasha lo había golpeado…

— ¡Au! ¿Por qué la agresividad? —se quejó Miroku, frotándose el chichón.

— Eso te enseñará a no ser tan descarado con mi… —de pronto se sonrojó, siendo incapaz de completar la frase, sintiéndose apenado y… ¿confundido?

Varias preguntas rondaron por su cabeza… ¿Qué era Kikyo para él? Eran pareja, claro estaba, pero… ¿Cómo debía presentarla? ¿Como su novia, su amante, su mujer…? Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera dado una respuesta rápida sin titubeos, sin embargo, desde la madrugada se sentía muy… inseguro.

Miroku lo analizó por un par de segundos, notando el leve carmín en las mejillas de su amigo, comprendiéndolo todo, más que nada, la gran falta que había cometido.

— Lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente— no sabía que tu y ella estaban casados.

Inuyasha palideció. En todo el tiempo que había convivido con Kikyo, jamás se había puesto a pensar en matrimonio, lo cual lo llevaba a un nuevo dilema y a cuestionarse a sí mismo. Si él la amaba, entonces ¿por qué nunca pensó en dar el 'gran paso'? Amor… ¿de verdad era eso lo que sentía por ella?

— ¡No! Nosotros no estamos… —quiso justificarse el pelinegro.

— Sólo somos novios —interfirió la mujer tranquilamente, salvando el momento. Aún habiendo notado la duda en su mirada, no comentó nada al respecto— ¿verdad, cariño?

Entonces eso eran… novios. Aliviado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, asintió en silencio. Kikyo sí que era una mujer paciente, porque cualquiera en su lugar, se hubiese enfadado con él, por su torpeza y vacilación. Pero ella… actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Era raro y a veces no podía evitar cuestionarse por su frialdad e indiferencia para muchas cosas. Esa mujer era fascinante, pero también misteriosa.

Los tres hombres los observaron con confusión. ¿Se supone que así reaccionaba una pareja enamorada ante una pregunta comprometedora? Podría ser, dependiendo de las personas y pues… si uno de ellos era Inuyasha, todo podía ser posible.

Se podía sentir algo de tensión en el aire y para remediarlo, Kikyo se acercó a Inuyasha y le depositó un suave y fugaz beso en los labios. Ignorando a los presentes, se dio media vuelta y caminó por la pagoda, fingiendo interés en las esculturas de bronce, evitando así un momento incómodo. Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada y luego carraspeó, recobrando su compostura.

— Entonces… alguien me quiere explicar, ¿qué hacemos en este lugar? —exigió saber Inuyasha, cambiando rápidamente el tema.

Royakan puso una cara seria y se dirigió hacia el anciano Myoga. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando discretamente hacia Kikyo. El viejecito suspiró, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que él quería comunicarle. Habían muchas cosas que se revelarían de ahora en adelante y la presencia de esa mujer podría ser un inconveniente… Aunque fuera la 'novia' de su joven amo Taisho, ellos no la conocían lo suficiente como para confiar en su discreción, aparte que ya había escuchado demasiado y no debían implicarla más.

Myoga se acercó sigilosamente a Inuyasha y lo codeó suavemente para llamar su atención. El oji-dorado roló sus pupilas hacia él, sin mover su cabeza ni decir nada, entendiendo que lo que el anciano quería decirle, sólo lo concernía a él.

— Amo Inuyasha… —cuchicheó muy bajito— no creo que sea conveniente que la señorita Kikyo esté presente en esta conversación. ¿Por qué la trajo consigo?

— Si Onigumo no hubiera tratado de secuestrarla, te juro que ella no estaría aquí —respondió con sinceridad, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡¿Q-Qué? —se sorprendió el anciano— pero entonces… eso quiere decir que…

— Mmm hmm… —asintió como respuesta— Kikyo ya está lo suficientemente involucrada como para formar parte de nuestra conversación. Así que… cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo enfrente de ella —le aseguró confiadamente.

Eso sí que había sido inesperado. Si el hijo de Naraku había tratado de capturar a esa mujer, entonces todas sus sospechas se desvanecían. Si en un principio había pensado que ella formaba parte del equipo enemigo, sirviendo como espía, ahora parecía ser todo lo contrario. ¿Pero en verdad podrían confiar en ella? Al parecer no tendrían opción, tomando en cuenta que ya se encontraba con ellos y no podían abandonarla en cualquier parte, dejándola a la merced de Naraku y sus hombres.

La situación cada vez se tornaba más peligrosa, lo cual le hacía recordar en qué lugar se encontraban en estos momentos. Los hombres de ese sujeto no tardarían en hacer su aparición en el monasterio y entonces…

— Miroku —sin pedir permiso para entrar, un anciano monje hizo su aparición— me acaban de informar que el helicóptero ya está listo.

— Gracias, maestro Mushin —agradeció el oji-azul, haciéndole un gesto con su cabeza a Royakan.

— Bien. Enseguida iremos —indicó el corpulento hombre— Amo Inuyasha… continuaremos nuestra charla en un lugar más seguro. Ahora, lo más importante, es salir de aquí.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué repentinamente la prisa? —el joven ladeó completamente su rostro hacia él con confusión.

Ni bien terminó de formular su pregunta, se escuchó un grito despavorido desde el patio principal, el cual, aparentemente fue silenciado por un ¿golpe?

Inuyasha corrió rápidamente hacia el balcón para averiguar lo que sucedía. Su sorpresa fue tremenda, cuando divisó a un grupo de extraños individuos, vestidos de negro, invadir el monasterio. A su alrededor y tirados en el suelo, en medio de una nube verdosa, estaban los cuerpos inconscientes o sin vida de los hombres de Royakan, y de varios monjes que habían estado entregando sus rezos a las almas perdidas de la batalla de la madrugada. Ellos eran…

— ¡Allá arriba! —gritó uno, alertando al resto del grupo al reparar en Inuyasha.

En cuanto todos lo tuvieron en la mira, abrieron fuego sin ninguna contemplación. El oji-dorado se agachó rápidamente para escudarse, mientras intentaba regresar con los demás.

— ¡Maldición! —gruñó Inuyasha enfurecido, sacando su arma detrás de su pantalón— ¡están aquí!

A toda prisa, corrió hacia Kikyo y la agarró protectoramente de la cintura, conduciéndola a la salida. Royakan se armó con dos pistolas 'Águilas del desierto', entregándole una a Miroku para que pudiera defenderse y ayudar en el escape.

— ¿Sabes disparar, muchacho? —inquirió serio. Para su satisfacción, el joven Hoshi asintió, guardando al mismo tiempo, el diario en el bolsillo lateral de su pierna derecha, abrochándose el botón— bien.

Sin titubeos y dispuestos a afrontar cualquier clase de peligro, todos siguieron a Inuyasha, protegiendo al par de ancianos, Myoga y el monje Mushin, uno cada uno. Pero antes que pudiesen cruzar por el umbral de la puerta, varios hombres ingresaron bruscamente al lugar, impidiendo cualquier escape. Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos y se puso en posición de defensa, apuntando con su arma al frente.

Ninguno de los individuos se inmutó ante la pequeña pistola semiautomática HK P2000, por el contrario, se rieron por tal absurdo intento desesperado de defensa. Después de burlarse, uno de ellos dejó ver su ametralladora rusa AK-47 y lo amenazó con ella frontalmente.

— ¡Baja tu juguete, niño! Si todos cooperan, nadie saldrá herido —indicó el hombre tranquilamente— ¡ustedes también! —se dirigió a Royakan y Miroku, quienes obedecieron para evitar una masacre.

El joven Taisho guardó silencio, mostrando embravecido sus dientes y comenzando a gruñir, mientras descendía el arma, dejándola cuidadosamente sobre el piso. Se irguió lentamente mostrando sus manos libres, indicándoles que estaba desarmado e instintivamente, se posó en frente de Kikyo para protegerla del peligro. Escudriñó detenidamente a cada uno de ellos con sus ojos dorados, llevando mentalmente la cuenta del número de invasores. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, contando los tipos del patio, debían ser alrededor de 15. No eran muchos… Miró con disimulo a Royakan para que estuviera alerta a cualquier contraataque que pudiera surgir de un momento a otro.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —dijo mordazmente un joven hombre de atractiva apariencia, entrando por la puerta—. Nos volvemos a ver, Taisho.

El oji-dorado sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas con sólo mirarlo. No creyó que lo volvería a ver, al menos no por hoy. Dos veces en una mañana era demasiado.

— Onigumo —masculló entre dientes— ni creas que me agrada ver tú odiosa cara. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

El hombre mostró únicamente una sonrisa socarrona, acercándose peligrosamente a él y a la mujer. Inuyasha apretó los puños, cubriéndola nerviosamente con su cuerpo y preparándose para lo que podría venir. No permitiría que le hiciera daño a Kikyo y mucho menos delante de él.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron? —preguntó curioso— ustedes tienen algo que nos pertenece —dirigió disimuladamente su mirada a Royakan, lleno de ira y luego nuevamente a Inuyasha. Hoy sería su día de suerte… mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sin que lo viera venir, Onigumo asestó un puñetazo en el abdomen del oji-dorado, sacándole el aire. Aprovechando el momento, atrapó a la mujer por el antebrazo y la jaloneó fuertemente hacia él, prácticamente arrastrándola consigo. Inuyasha se asustó, recuperándose inmediatamente y se lanzó sobre su enemigo. No obstante, antes que pudiera alcanzarlos siquiera, varios cañones de ametralladoras le apuntaron directamente a él y a los otros cuatro hombres que lo acompañaban, acorralándolos e impidiéndoles hacer cualquier movimiento.

— ¡Maldito! —gruñó el oji-dorado con voz ronca.

Ignorando la ira del joven, Onigumo capturó a Kikyo por la cintura, dejándola de frente hacia los demás para que pudiera verlos y le apuntó con su pistola compacta a un costado. Con su mano libre ascendió hasta el terso cuello de la mujer y lo acarició suavemente mientras inhalaba su perfume, provocando intencionalmente la cólera de Inuyasha.

— Me enferma que ese perro te toqué cuando él lo desee. ¿No sé cómo pudiste cambiarme por él? —le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente bajo como que sólo ella lo escuchara— yo soy mucho más hombre que Taisho —fanfarroneó molesto— que no se te olvide, Kikyo… me perteneces y te estaré esperando…

En absoluto silencio, ella frunció únicamente el ceño, sin inmutarse ante sus palabras, mostrando absoluta indiferencia. Inuyasha se sintió asqueado ante el panorama y la adrenalina comenzó a correr vertiginosamente por sus venas. Si no dejaba de manosearla, no dudaría en acabar con él.

— ¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla de esa manera?

Con aire aburrido, Onigumo cambio la dirección de su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del joven Taisho, sin soltar a Kikyo de su poder.

— ¿En dónde está el diario? —preguntó sin titubeos— si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza, más vale que me lo entregues.

En un acto involuntario, Miroku se llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el hombre. Inuyasha también se percató de eso y aprovechando su distracción momentánea, se tiró al suelo de espaldas con una veloz y ágil finta. Se apoyó en sus manos y levantó su pierna, propinándole un puntapié a Onigumo en la mano, desarmándolo. En un parpadeo, recogió su pistola semiautomática, logró soltar a Kikyo de agarre y lo aprisionó para usarlo como escudo humano cuando las ametralladoras se alistaron para dispararle.

— Diles que bajen las armas —ordenó Inuyasha toscamente, apuntándole en la sien— ¡ahora!

Con un asentimiento de su cabeza, los matones obedecieron y dejaron caer sus ametralladoras. Lentamente, el oji-dorado retrocedió hasta el umbral, indicándole a los suyos que salieran y se adelantaran. Sin embargo, cuando él mismo cruzó la puerta, Onigumo echó enérgicamente su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándole la frente, logrando liberarse de su aprisionamiento para retomar el control.

Las armas se dispararon y una lluvia de balas inundó el monasterio, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que por alguna extraña razón, las municiones resultaron ser insuficientes. Beneficiándose del desconcierto de todos, Inuyasha derribó al hijo de Naraku con una patada baja, inmovilizando su rodilla y se lanzó al primer piso desde la barandilla con una pirueta acrobática, al no tener tiempo de bajar las gradas. Onigumo no esperó a que aterrizara de pie, pues se incorporó rápidamente, recogió su pistola y le disparó al oji-dorado, esperando darle en pleno aire. No lo logró…

— ¡No los dejen escapar! —gritó Onigumo a viva voz desde lo alto, cojeando en una sola pierna.

Primer minuto.

En vista que las municiones de reserva habían desaparecido misteriosamente y no había forma de usar sus armas de fuego en la persecución, los encuentros de cuerpo a cuerpo se volvieron la mejor alternativa. El grupo de Inuyasha lo agradeció, pues había mayores posibilidades de llegar hasta el helicóptero sin exponer innecesariamente más vidas inocentes.

Al joven Taisho no le agradaba la idea de tener que huir. No era su estilo y mucho menos era un cobarde. Pero en vista que Kikyo se encontraba en medio de ellos, al igual que el monje Mushin -quien involuntariamente terminó involucrado-, no tenía otra opción. No quería exponerlos, ni tampoco causar más daños en el monasterio, que por sí, ya había sufrido los estragos de su contienda. Además, tampoco contaba con el equipamiento necesario para acabar con todos los agresores, sin salir herido.

Segundo minuto.

En medio de la carrera, Inuyasha fue acorralado por cuatro sujetos de vestiduras extrañas de color negro. ¿Ninjas? Lo emboscaron con navajas y cuchillas, que él a penas pudo esquivar. Eran muy hábiles. Con mucha destreza evadió los continuos y rápidos ataques de tres de ellos, viéndose en grandes aprietos y defendiéndose únicamente con sus puños.

Miroku, Royakan y los demás, también fueron agredidos por un grupo de ninjas, siendo ellos dos, los únicos capaces de enfrentarlos. Protegiendo a la mujer y al par de ancianos, los resguardaron detrás de un pilar muy cerca del portón principal, alejando cualquier amenaza de ellos durante el enfrentamiento. Con un mínimo de tres oponentes cada uno, fueron separados a varios metros el uno del otro, sin poder ayudarse mutuamente.

Tercer minuto.

Asestando golpes y patadas lograron derribar a varios de ellos, no obstante, cuando los hombres de negro hicieron uso de largos objetos corto-punzantes, la pelea se dificultó, volviéndose algo dispareja. Las diversas y finas cortadas en la carne en medio de desesperadas evasiones, fueron prácticamente inevitables, causando malestares en el cuerpo a causa de las dolorosas heridas. Los movimientos se volvieron lentos y torpes, hasta encontrarse al borde de la fatiga.

— ¡Royakan! —exclamó el anciano Myoga, al verlo caer en medio de la batalla.

Inuyasha se volteó por reflejo ante el grito y sin perder más tiempo, golpeó ferozmente a sus rivales, librándose de una vez de ellos. ¡No permitiría que su entrenador muriera en manos de sus enemigos! Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, recogió uno de los sables -con los que lo habían estado agrediendo-, corrió hacia Royakan, apaleando a los individuos de negro. Cuando logró hacerlos retroceder, lo levantó sobre su espalda como si no sintiera el peso del corpulento cuerpo, pese a sus propias heridas.

— Amo Inuyasha… olvídese de mí y váyase —propuso el herido hombre— yo sólo seré un estorbo.

— ¡Keh! ¿Y dejarte aquí para que te maten? —refutó ofendido— ¡debes estar bromeando!

Cuarto minuto.

Con sus cinco sentidos agudizados y muy atentos ante cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, Inuyasha buscó a Kikyo en un escaneo rápido, localizándola detrás de uno de los pilares, cerca de la salida, junto al par de ancianos, Myoga y Mushin. No estaba muy lejos de ellos, por el contrario. Debían ser como cuatro metros a lo mucho. Sólo había un inconveniente… Ocho hombres de Onigumo los estaban asechando peligrosamente… ¿Y Miroku? Él justamente estaba enfrentándose a ellos, pero eran demasiados para él solo.

Llevado por la desesperación, Inuyasha dio un veloz giro y dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un golpe mortal, sin soltar a Royakan. Tomó impulso con sus piernas y flexionó su brazo derecho hacia adentro, sosteniendo firmemente el sable en su mano y se abrió camino, cortando a cualquiera que estuviere a su paso, llegando junto a su amigo.

Empezando a sentir el agotamiento, juntó fuerzas con Miroku y desafió a los molestos hombres, esperando terminar pronto con ellos.

— Myoga, ¡llévate a Kikyo y al monje! —le gritó aún distanciado, sin lograr dejar a Royakan con ellos.

Sin esperar un segundo aviso, el anciano obedeció a las órdenes de su amo, y corrió junto con ellos al helicóptero. En vista que no había piloto, él mismo se sentó al frente y encendió el motor. Las hélices comenzaron a girar hasta provocar una fuerte ráfaga de viento, alistándose para despegar.

Quinto minuto.

El líder del grupo ninja se acercó a Inuyasha, dio un magistral salto hacia atrás, sacó una esfera de su bolsillo y la arrojó a los pies del joven. Un verdoso humo se esparció, entrando a sus fosas nasales, provocándole una ahogadora tos. No podía respirar, sintiendo como el aire le faltaba en los pulmones.

Con arma en mano, Onigumo finalmente llegó al patio central, divisando al joven Taisho. No quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad para sacar ventaja de la situación, a pesar de las amenazas de su propio padre. Lo único que le importaba en esos momentos, era perforar el cráneo de Inuyasha. Indudablemente también quería acabar con sus propias manos a Royakan, para cobrarse las muertes de sus queridos amigos del grupo guerrero.

Bastó una milésima de segundo para que inesperadamente, el líder ninja detuviera las intensiones asesinas de Onigumo en el último momento, desviándose el disparo hacia una pared.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Taijiya? —rezongó indignado.

— Usted no debe matarlo, mi señor —dio como respuesta, ante la mirada enfurecida del hombre— recuerde la orden del jefe.

En medio de heridos, cadáveres y un mareante humo verde, Inuyasha luchó por no perder la consciencia, enfrentándose contra nuevos oponentes, con las últimas reservas de energía que le quedaban. ¿De dónde salían? Aparentemente, la sustancia tóxica no los afectaba, puesto que tenían máscaras anti-gas, cubriéndoles el rostro. Sus fuerzas estaban escaseando, sus extremidades perdían movilidad y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa. ¡¿Qué era esa maldita cosa?

Con gran esfuerzo, trató de mantenerse en pie, pero de repente, el peso sobre sus hombros se volvió demasiado fatigante, viéndose en la necesidad de recostar a Royakan sobre el piso. Se incorporó algo tambaleante, pero firme y levantó el único arma que logró conseguir para defenderse. Con una mirada amenazante y con un sable en su mano, se preparó para pelear. Sus adversarios quedaron atónitos ante su resistencia. ¿Cómo es que aún continuaba en pie y con suficientes energías para seguir luchando? ¿De qué estaba hecho ese muchacho? Sin duda era el hijo de Taisho…

Royakan no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados, viendo como su amo se enfrentaba sólo a ellos, de modo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se puso en pie para apoyarlo en la confrontación.

Sexto minuto.

Finalmente, habiendo derrotado a los malhechores, barriendo el camino de escape, las fuerzas de Inuyasha flaquearon y todo su cuerpo se desmoronó. Su vista se tornó completamente oscura y sus párpados le pesaron, dejándose caer cual tronco al ser talado al suelo. No obstante, antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, creyó ver aquellos hermosos ojos de color chocolate como una fugaz ilusión…

— ¡Inuyasha! —Miroku se apresuró a su lado para auxiliarlo y se arrodilló junto a él.

De repente, dio un leve respingo al escuchar detrás de su cabeza el sonido de un arma, lista para ser disparada.

— ¡Entrégamelo! —le ordenó Onigumo fríamente, refiriéndose al diario, apuntándole en la nuca.

— No sé de qué me hablas —fingió desconocimiento.

La ira se apoderó del hombre y completamente exasperado, golpeo el cráneo de Miroku con la culata de su pistola, provocándole una herida cerca de la sien.

— Si lo quieres por el modo difícil… ¡que así sea! —amenazó con voz grave.

Justo cuando Miroku creyó que éste sería su fin, el cuerpo de Onigumo cayó ante él, con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados para su total desconcierto. ¿Estaba muerto? No… parecía estar inconsciente… ¿pero quién…?

— Llévate al amo Inuyasha —pidió Royakan con voz cansina. Nuevos disparos se escucharon detrás de ellos. Al parecer ya habían conseguido nuevas municiones lo cual volvía más peligrosa la situación. Antes que el oji-azul pudiera decir algo, el robusto hombre continuó— yo voy detrás de ti... ¡ahora vete!

Con algo de reticencia, Miroku se levantó, cargando a su amigo sobre su hombro y se apresuró al helicóptero, esperando que Royakan los siguiera, pero… no fue así.

Séptimo minuto.

Royakan se volteó lentamente al percibir una presencia atrás suyo, reconociendo al hombre, vestido de ninja.

— Taijiya —murmuró al verlo de frente, sin la máscara anti-gas cubriendo su rostro.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron sus miradas por un par de segundos, hasta que el ninja asintió con su cabeza, dispuesto a dejar escapar a Royakan. No obstante, fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de un disparo que surcó repentinamente los aires.

— ¡Señor Royakan! —exclamó Miroku asustado a lo lejos al escuchar el balazo.

Estando a punto de bajarse del helicóptero para ir por él, la máquina se elevó, alejándose presurosamente del monasterio, al recibir de igual forma una serie de disparos muy próximas a las hélices. Si no salían ahora, todos estarían perdidos…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la vista fijada en el lejano horizonte, desde lo alto del peñasco, contempló el amplio e infinito mar azul con completa intranquilidad. Su corazón dio un brinco desaforado en su pecho, comenzando a latir de manera presurosa y descontrolada. Retuvo su respiración ante la repentina sensación de angustia que invadió todo su ser, llevándose instintivamente su mano derecha a su pecho.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué presentía que algún ser querido se encontraba en peligro? No era la primera vez que sentía esa extraña e inexplicable ansiedad. Por el contrario, desde que tenía capacidad para recordar, siempre ha sido así. Algunas veces era durante el día… otras veces por las noches… como si alguien la necesitara, llamándola en sueños… o quizás… simplemente eran sus memorias perdidas que luchaban por despertar. No lo sabía… De lo único de lo que estaba consciente, era que su corazón le indicaba cierta pertenencia a algo desconocido y la atadura de su alma a un destino incierto… Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

— Kagome… —la llamó suavemente una voz masculina detrás de ella.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches dio un respingo, saliendo abruptamente de su letargo. Miró sobre su hombro, en dirección al apuesto y moreno joven que se acercaba a ella con una mirada de preocupación.

— Eres tú, Kouga… —trató de fingir una sonrisa.

Sus largos cabellos se mecieron con la suave brisa marina y los destellos del sol matutino cayeron delicadamente sobre ella, como si quisieran voluntariamente iluminarla, dándole al joven, el espectáculo más sublime que jamás haya visto.

¡Dios! Kagome simplemente era hermosa. Su blanca y tersa piel de porcelana... sus cabellos de seda y esos ojos de color chocolate que reflejaban hasta el interior de su alma pura, contorneados por espesas pestañas… una mirada suya era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca. Su cuerpo voluptuoso y sus curvas bien delineadas, cubiertas únicamente por dos franjas de una tela crema, lo suficientemente amplias para ocultar sus partes íntimas de su desnudez… la pieza superior, cruzaba sobre su hombro derecho y la pieza inferior, la envolvía como una minifalda malhecha, dejando su plano abdomen al descubierto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al salir de su ensoñación y estar enfrente de ella.

La tomó de los hombros para verle el rostro, concentrándose en sus pupilas de chocolate que tanto le fascinaban y notó… una profunda tristeza en ellos. Ella esquivó su mirada y trató de sonreír nuevamente.

— No es nada —contestó rápidamente, pero cuando repentinamente, unos orbes dorados se proyectaron ante ella, dudó de su respuesta y sacudió levemente su cabeza para borrar aquella imagen—. Es sólo que… he vuelto a sentir aquella inexplicable angustia en mi pecho… —alzó nuevamente su rostro y sus ojos se aguaron, ante los profundos deseos de llorar—. ¿Crees que… alguien que me conoce… esté pasando por algún problema? ¿Tal vez… mi familia…?

Era verdad… Kagome había perdido sus memorias desde aquel naufragio hace aproximadamente ocho años. Había sido realmente un milagro, encontrarla con vida en medio del mar. Flotando junto a un trozo de madera, perteneciente al crucero, pese a una fea herida en su cabeza y su estado de inconsciencia. En el infortunio, debió separarse de su familia… lamentablemente, la supervivencia de ellos, era incierta, al igual que la de todos los demás pasajeros de aquel crucero.

Lo que en un principio había sido un viaje de placer a sus 17 años, se convirtió en una pesadilla con aquel espantoso hundimiento. El pequeño bote en el cual había depositado su confianza para salvarse, terminó perdiéndose en medio de la tormenta, con tan sólo 10 pasajeros a bordo. Aún no se explicaba, ¿cómo se habían salvado?

Después de días de navegar sin rumbo, dejándose llevar por la corriente de las olas y el viento, sin comida ni agua, creyeron que morirían. La pequeña Kagome, no parecía resistir por mucho tiempo, ya que las altas temperaturas de su pequeño cuerpo empeoraban día con día. Pero, cuando creyeron todo perdido, milagrosamente encallaron en una solitaria y diminuta isla, después de casi una semana. Según sus cálculos, no debía tener más de 4 km2 de área, aunque por fortuna, los alimentos y el agua dulce sobreabundaban en aquel paraíso tropical, pudiendo recuperarse completamente y vivir pacíficamente…

A pesar de los diversos intentos de escape del pequeño fragmento de tierra, nunca pudieron salir. Con la vaga esperanza de ser encontrados por los equipos de rescate, el tiempo transcurrió, convirtiéndose los días en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años… hasta que finalmente dejaron de creer, siendo condenados a una vida lejos de la civilización. Desde entonces, aquella isla perdida y olvidada por los hombres fue llamada su 'hogar'.

— Tranquila, Kagome. Te prometo que algún día saldremos de esta isla —se acercó a ella y la abrazó cálidamente para confortarla— y yo mismo me encargaré de buscar a tu familia… _"Si es que aún siguen con vida"…_ —pensó para sus adentros.

Un sentimiento de paz la invadió, tranquilizando su acongojado corazón. Kouga era su mejor amigo y confiaba plenamente en él. Lo quería mucho y la hacía sentir segura y protegida, pese a sus inexplicables temores, aparentemente sin razón.

Él se separó lentamente de ella, lo suficiente como para contemplarla, sin dejar de abrazarla. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho debido a la agradable cercanía y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Como si fuera atraído por un imán, sus intensos ojos azules viajaron inconscientemente hasta los tiernos y jamás besados labios de Kagome, sintiendo la necesidad de saborearlos. Como deseaba ser aceptado por ella… la amaba tanto…

Estando a escasos centímetros de su dulce boca, ella posó delicadamente sus dedos sobre los labios masculinos para detenerlo.

— Kouga… —susurró cálidamente— aunque quisiera… no puedo corresponderte... lo siento —sin decir más palabras, le dio la espalda, encaminándose de vuelta a las chozas, dejándolo atrás.

Por alguna razón… su corazón no le permitía amarlo como debería. Era extraño y perturbador al mismo tiempo… Él era un hombre apuesto y muy atento con ella, además de ser el único joven en toda la isla de cualidades atrayentes. Los demás eran mujeres o muy mayores para ella… Lo único que sabía, era que existía alguien más, en alguna parte del mundo, destinado para ella.

Continuará…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Uff, pero que capi más tensionante… hasta yo terminé toda alterada al terminar de escribir xDD. ¿Se imaginan un escape en menos de 10 minutos? o_O ¿Cómo creen que habrá terminado el pobre de Royakan? ¿Habrá muerto? Bueno, por lo menos Miroku, Inuyasha y los demás, lograron escapar… o eso creo :P.

Y en cuanto a Kagome, como lo prometí, ya apareció. Seguro que no se lo esperaban de este modo ¿verdad? ¿Qué les pareció? Oigan, recuerden que nunca dije que el reencuentro sería en este capi, yo sólo cumplí con darle señales de vida, aunque su aparición fuera corta por el momento xD. Sólo tengan algo de paciencia, ya verán lo que pasará para que Inuyasha y ella finalmente estén cara a cara.

En fin, antes de irme quiero agradecer a todas las niñas que me dejaron sus preciados reviews y por seguir mi fic. Me han hecho muy feliz con sus comentarios =). Gracias a: **Paulaa :D**, **Crazzalice**, **AllySan**, **Dark priinCess**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Kamilita**, **KagoYasha**, **SaKuRaKu**, **kagome-chan1985** y **Kira Rydle**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también. Gracias por continuar leyendo mis antiguas historias y por agregarlas a sus favoritos.

Recuerden que dejar un pequeño review, no tarda más de un minuto… su opinión es realmente importante para mí. Así que si les gustó esta historia, no duden en decirlo. ¡Cada comentario suyo, es mi paga! Sin sueldo… me voy de quiebra xDD.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima! ^^

**P.D.** ¿Recuerdan los problemas de cortes de luz que les comenté anteriormente? Les cuento que lamentablemente, la situación no ha mejorado mucho. Ha llovido, sí, pero muy escasamente, razón por la cual continuamos igual que antes. Al parecer tendremos una navidad, iluminada con velas, porque al parecer… esto se va para largo. ¡Que frustración! _.


	6. Revelación de la historia

**Capítulo 6: Revelación de la historia **

_La suave brisa marina acarició su rostro, revolviendo__ gentilmente sus cabellos negros en medio de una noche sin estrellas. Con los latidos de su corazón, retumbantes e inquietos en su pecho, clavó fijamente sus ojos dorados en la hermosa niña que tenía enfrente y estiró su mano derecha hacia ella para darle a conocer su nombre. _

— _Soy Inuyasha —__se presentó._

_El tiempo pareció detenerse. Cuando sus pequeños y finos dedos rozaron su palma, una perturbadora, y a la vez agradable, corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su intensa mirada dorada no se pudo apartar de aquellos hermosos orbes de color chocolate, quedando completamente atrapado en ellos como si fuera atraído por un imán. _

_A__l mismo tiempo, un extraño y a penas perceptible brillo surgió exactamente en la unión de sus manos, grabándose una singular marca en la parte lateral de ellas. _

— _Marcados por el destino__ —resonó una suave voz en un lejano eco._

_Atraído por el tenue __resplandor, bajó la vista, reparando en sus manos. Parpadeó sorprendido al notar una extraña silueta en una de ellas y como de pronto, sus extremidades dejaban de ser las de un niño, convirtiéndose en las manos de un hombre… Se examinó anonadado, dándose cuenta que ahora se veía como un adulto… Volvió a alzar la vista con una expresión interrogante en su rostro, y esta vez, en lugar de encontrarse con la pequeña niña, una hermosa y esbelta mujer –como un ángel-, la reemplazó. ¿Quién era ella?_

_Después de escudriñarla en un escaneo rápido y s__in siquiera pensarlo, terminó perdido en su exquisita y dulce mirada de chocolate, sintiendo el revoloteo de miles de mariposas en su estómago, y entonces lo supo… era ella… ¡Dios, era ella! ¿Pero cómo…? _

_Su corazón latió desbocadamente y un sin fin de emociones llenaron todo su ser, indicándole que ella era y sería siempre la única… hasta el día de su muerte. Se sentía feliz… realmente estaba muy feliz de volverla a ver y tuvo el deseo incontenible de tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más. Necesitaba sentirla para estar seguro que no fuera sólo una ilusión. No obstante, en medio de toda esa alegría y conmoción, un extraño sentimiento de incertidumbre, intranquilidad y miedo abarcaron su alma, dejándolo estático._

_La mujer lo __miró con mucha ternura y amor, aunque en sus ojos, se pudo distinguir un dejo de tristeza y preocupación, y pese a eso… ella le sonrió de una manera tan sincera, transparente y deslumbrante que lo dejó prácticamente sin aliento. _

— _No importa lo que suceda… —dijo con una melodiosa y cálida voz, llevándose su mano al pecho, al mismo tiempo que su silueta se tornaba vaporosa— nunca dejaré de amarte y por siempre te esperaré…_

— _¡Espera! —trató de atrapar su brazo, antes que desapareciera, pero fue demasiado tarde—, ¡TE AMO! —exclamó al vacío cayendo de rodillas._

_Una blanquecina y cegadora luz se extendió a su alrededor, borrándose cualquier imagen a su paso, convirtiéndose todo en un espacio vació e infinito. _

Agitado y asustado, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sentándose al mismo tiempo en la cama con gran rapidez, ignorando el dolor de su magullado cuerpo. Su corazón latía frenéticamente y su frente estaba empapada en sudor. Sus sentidos aún estaban muy alterados, impidiéndole volver del todo a la realidad. ¿Qué había sido eso?

De pronto, sintió una leve presión en sus hombros, siendo empujado hacia atrás para que volviera a reposar sobre el colchón, momento en el cual, un suave y húmedo paño se posaba sobre su frente.

— ¿Inuyasha? —preguntó la voz femenina.

El joven parpadeó y la miró, sin notar que la mujer que tenía frente a él, fuera realmente Kikyo. En su lugar, creyó ver la imagen de la hermosa doncella de hace unos instantes atrás… piel blanca y tersa, cabellos azabaches y expresivos ojos de color chocolate. Su ángel… ¿la había alcanzado antes que se le escapara? Sin percatarse de sus propios movimientos, estiró instintivamente su brazo derecho, capturando la suave mano que aún reposaba sobre su frente con la suya. En cuanto la tocó, la figura se distorsionó, esfumándose completamente.

Confundido volvió a parpadear, despertando completamente. Al reconocer a 'su novia', frunció levemente una ceja al percatarse de un pequeño detalle muy importante… ellas se parecían… aunque sólo fuera físicamente –porque sus ojos eran muy diferentes-, la mujer de su sueño y Kikyo tenían mucha similitud en sus facciones. Esto era muy desconcertante…

— Kikyo… ¿qué… qué sucedió? —preguntó, aún aturdido, volviéndose a sentar en su puesto.

— ¡Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, amigo! —expuso Miroku sonriente, acercándose al lecho, antes que la mujer pudiera responder— ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

¿Tardar? ¿A qué se refería con ese comentario? Sin entender absolutamente nada, Inuyasha se quitó las cobijas de encima, apartó a Kikyo de su lado y se dispuso a salir de la cama. No obstante, al hacer un movimiento demasiado busco, todo su cuerpo cimbró, invadiéndolo una oleada de dolor. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el blando colchón.

— ¡Agh! Siento como si me hubiese arrollado un camión… —se quejó, sujetándose la cabeza que empezaba a darle punzadas.

— Cuidado, Inuyasha. Aún debes guardar reposo —manifestó el oji-azul— tuviste mucha fiebre y veo que después de dos días, aún no te has recuperado por completo.

— ¡¿Dos días? —exclamó asombrado.

Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de la realidad. ¿Entonces, todo había sido únicamente un sueño? No… habían demasiadas emociones latentes y todo había sido exageradamente real. Aquella niña… la vio… la palpó… la escuchó… ella había dejado su infancia atrás para convertirse en una mujer de bella apariencia ante sus propios ojos. ¡No pudo haber sido únicamente una ilusión! ¿O sí?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué su terco corazón lo seguía torturando de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarla? ¡¿Por qué? No era lógico continuar aferrándose a un recuerdo que ahora no representaba más que un fantasma de su doloroso pasado. No obstante, en su sueño le había dicho que la amaba… lo había sentido con tal intensidad que dudó por unos instantes haber estado soñando solamente. Si ella estuviera viva, entonces…

Alzó dubitativo su mirada hacia Kikyo y la observó con detenimiento. Rebuscó en su interior para ordenar sus sentimientos y de pronto, se dio cuenta que nunca la quiso como había pensado. Se sintió ruin por engañarla de esa manera, pero también sabía que se había entregado plenamente a ella, decidido a corresponderle. Quizás, lo había hecho con el pensamiento de encontrar algo de felicidad en su miserable vida después de pasar por tanto dolor. Pero ahora… ¿qué haría con ella? Suspiró pesadamente al llenarse su cabeza nuevamente de contradicciones y confusión… ¡A este paso, se volvería loco!

— Amo Inuyasha —lo llamó el anciano Myoga, sacándolo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones—, ¡que bueno que ha despertado! Pensé que lo perderíamos… —lloriqueó inesperadamente, limpiándose las torrentes lágrimas con la manga de su suéter de color vino.

— ¡Keh! Como si te fueras a librar tan fácilmente de mi, viejo —siseó con sarcasmo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, olvidándose momentáneamente de sus incertidumbres.

— Bien, ahora que ya estás consciente, creo que debemos ponerte al tanto de la situación —indicó Miroku, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio— y también… hay mucho que hablar acerca del contenido de este diario… —abanicó el viejo libro en su mano derecha.

Después de la feroz batalla en el monasterio, habían logrado huir en el último momento con el helicóptero. Aún sabiendo que los seguirían, se arriesgaron al volver a Tokyo, puesto que era la ciudad más cercana y que a parte, Inuyasha necesitaba atención médica inmediata. Obviamente no pudieron llevárselo a un hospital por la cantidad de preguntas que les harían por su estado y tampoco pudieron establecerse en sus respectivas viviendas, puesto que ésos serían los primeros lugares en donde los hombres de Naraku los buscarían. De modo que, hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco, se hospedaron en un pequeño, pero confortable hotel de la ciudad y llamaron a un médico de su confianza.

Por fortuna, Inuyasha era un hombre muy resistente y según las indicaciones del galeno, cualquiera en su lugar, quizás ya estuviera muerto. La cantidad de gas paralizante que absorbió, pudo haber traído consecuencias muy graves, sobre todo por ser una sustancia que es absorbida por la piel rápidamente, a menos que se cuente con un traje especial y mascarilla anti-gas. La cantidad de cortes y heridas en su cuerpo, debieron influenciar notablemente en el proceso y aún así… ese muchacho ya casi estaba del todo recuperado.

Claro que hubo momentos en los que se preocuparon enormemente por el joven Taisho, ya que sus altas temperaturas no descendían, poniendo en riesgo su vida. Gracias a los cuidados de Kikyo y algunos consejos del monje Mushin, pudieron controlarlo, al menos lo suficiente como para evitar una fiebre mayor a los 39 ºC y estabilizarlo.

Aprovechando el tiempo de encierro en aquel hotel, Miroku y el anciano Myoga revisaron detenidamente el contenido del viejo diario, comparándolo con los antiguos escritos de la descendencia de Inuyasha. Para su completa consternación, después de analizarlo y estudiarlo varias veces a fondo, descubrieron la verdad acerca de la legendaria perla de Shikon y su insólita relación con el oji-dorado.

— ¡Esperen! A todo esto… ¿en dónde está Royakan? —interrumpió Inuyasha después de escuchar los detalles del escape del monasterio y saber que estaban en un hotel— ¿no se supone que él también debería estar presente? ¡Díganle que quiero verlo!

Los hombres se miraron entre sí, sin saber cómo responder. ¿Cómo le dirían que la última vez que vieron a Royakan, fue en el templo? Esto sería difícil y de seguro, no le gustaría nada al pelinegro en cuanto se enterara. Kikyo por su lado, únicamente se limitó a escuchar y observar como un fantasma en la habitación, evitando entrometerse.

El silencio de todos comenzó a exasperarlo. ¿Por qué presentía que algo muy malo había pasado? Apretó los puños a sus costados y frunció las cejas, sintiendo como el enojo comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Estando a punto de abrir su boca para 'exigir' que hablaran de una vez, su amigo de la infancia lo detuvo.

— Lo siento Inuyasha… él… —musitó Miroku cabizbajo, sintiéndose culpable— Royakan no lo logró —soltó finalmente.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —estupefacto aflojó todo su cuerpo y amplió incrédulo sus ojos, permaneciendo estático por unos instantes. Pestañeó un par de veces, y como si de repente le hubiesen inyectado una gran cantidad de adrenalina, se abalanzó sobre él, lo tomó de su camiseta y lo levantó del suelo, olvidándose del dolor de su anatomía—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo que no lo logró, si yo mismo lo cargué hasta la salida? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El joven Hoshi evitó mirarlo directamente a los ojos… no se atrevía a hacerlo. No después de dejar a Royakan atrás, sin poder ayudarlo. Había creído en sus palabras y pensado que él vendría atrás suyo, pero no fue así. Luego hubieron disparos y… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan confiado? Con la culpabilidad carcomiéndole por dentro, guardó silencio y ladeó su rostro hacia un costado. No tenía palabras para expresar lo mal que se sentía por su negligencia.

Al entender que habían perdido a Royakan en la batalla, Inuyasha suavizó paulatinamente sus facciones encrespadas y descendió a Miroku, aflojando su agarre. Con gran impotencia, bajó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía miserable… nuevamente había perdido a alguien cercano a él y como siempre, no había sido capaz de remediarlo…

— Si no hubiera caído inconsciente… yo… —musitó a penas en un susurro.

— Amo Inuyasha, Royakan sabía que esto podía pasar —intervino Myoga— estoy seguro que él lo hizo para salvarlo, porque lo apreciaba mucho. Por favor, no se sienta mal por eso…

¿Qué lo había hecho para salvarlo? ¿Qué no se sintiera mal por lo sucedido? ¡¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando ese viejo tonto? Completamente fuera de sí, el joven Taisho se pasó frustrado las manos por su cabello y caminó unos pasos hacia delante y luego los retrocedió, deteniéndose frente al anciano.

— ¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento ahora? —lo miró fulminantemente y volvió a apretar los puños, tanto que empezó a templar de la furia que lo estaba invadiendo.

Todo le empezó a dar vueltas y por reflejo, se llevó su mano hacia su cabeza, tratando de apaciguar su malestar. Quizás era la tensión… Kikyo se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo para conducirlo de regreso a la cama. Se sentó junto él y palpó su frente.

— Aún tienes fiebre… —musitó al notar su temperatura más alta de lo normal— será mejor que descanses. Aún no estás…

— Estoy bien —refutó, tomándola de la muñeca para retirar su mano. Arrugó la nariz en una mueca de fastidio, enojo y odio, entrecerrando levemente los ojos— ¡Onigumo me las pagará…! —concluyó finalmente, con un amargo sabor de boca por lo sucedido. Se las cobraría todas y cada una de las que le habían hecho, él y su maldito padre, Naraku.

En cuanto la mujer escuchó su último comentario, involuntariamente dio un apenas perceptible respingo y frunció tenuemente una ceja. Su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho, sintiendo mucha preocupación e incertidumbre. No quería que un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres se llevara a cabo. No, si iban que matarse entre ellos por una estúpida venganza. Antes, quizás no le hubiese importado, pero ahora… ¡Fue una tonta! Sin darse cuenta, había caído en las trampas de su propio corazón traicionero. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tarde o temprano pagaría las consecuencias…

Los minutos pasaron y una vez despejada toda conmoción por la pérdida de un gran entrenador y amigo, el tema inicial y más importante de la conversación fue retomado. La historia del pasado debía ser revelada.

Miroku tomó el antiguo diario entre sus manos después de ponerse cómodo en uno de los acogedores sillones que ocupaban la habitación. Abrió el pequeño cerrojo con la llave de bronce que pendía de un rosario -el cual le había sido otorgado por el monje Mushin-, y se puso a leer en voz alta para que todos pudiesen escuchar, pausando en algunas partes para hacer comentarios, suposiciones o aclaraciones.

Las memorias del monje Muso narraban acerca de sus viajes por Japón, sus experiencias adquiridas durante sus travesías y su desarrollo espiritual. En un principio, todo eran cosas insignificantes, por lo que Miroku se saltó varias páginas sin objeciones. Cuando el oji-azul llegó a una de las páginas que mencionaban varias investigaciones del monje, basadas en historias que le había contado su abuelo cuando aún era un niño, la total atención de todos despertó. Muso señaló la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales y una guerra entre ellos y humanos a causa de una misteriosa joya de gran valor y poder, conocida como la perla de Shikon en la época de su ancestro. También recalcó la disputa que hubo entre ambas razas por el poderío de las tierras y el odio que existía entre ellos, hasta cierto día que marcó la historia…

"_Creí que los relatos que me había contado mi abuelo no habían sido más que un mito, pero al llegar a esta pequeña aldea que encontré en medio de las montañas, en busca de hospedaje… todo cambió. _

_Sé perfectamente bien que no debemos juzgar a las personas por sus apariencias y mucho menos criticarlas. Al final, todos somos criaturas del Señor y debemos respetarlas como tales. Sin embargo, cuando vi a aquella persona, me fue inevitable sorprenderme. Si no hubiese sido por su extraordinaria presencia que emanaba su ser, nunca lo hubiera creído. Allí estaba… el último sobreviviente de aquella magistral guerra entre demonios y humanos; y la prueba viviente de la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales en una época anterior a la mía. Su nombre era Hosenki. Era realmente admirable ver que pese a su 'ahora' forma humana y su muy avanzada edad, aún conservaba rasgos de haber sido un ser supremo en años pasados. _

_Me sentí algo extraño al llegar a su lado, quizás por la emoción o simplemente por el nerviosismo, pero al entablar una conversación con él, me di cuenta que era una buena persona y que además, había conocido a mi querido abuelo en el pasado. Claro que no habían sido amigos en aquel entonces, pero lo recordaba con claridad. En cuanto supo quien era, no dudó en contarme aquella trágica historia, revelándome toda la verdad que necesitaba escuchar..."_

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

_Antiguo Japón hace aproximadamente 500 años…_

El sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte, borrándose en su totalidad las matices naranjas y rosáceas del cielo, siendo reemplazadas por tonalidades purpúreas y negruzcas. El frescor de la noche se hizo presente rápidamente. El follaje de los árboles se meció inquieto con el soplar del viento, mientras en el aire se percibía el inconfundible olor a miedo y muerte.

En una aldea, situada en medio de las montañas se llevaba a cabo una sangrienta batalla. Grandes y poderosas criaturas habían irrumpido la paz de su hogar, con el único objetivo de arrebatarles aquel divino tesoro que los haría invencibles y soberanos de todas las tierras. Habían destruido cientos de poblados y matado infinidad de humanos en busca de la perla de Shikon, hasta que finalmente dieron con el lugar exacto y su guardiana, a la cual debían destruir.

— Amo Inuyûdai, ¡allí está la sacerdotisa! —indicó el subordinado de finos rasgos cristalinos, ojos rojizos y con lanzas de diamante en su espalda, a su Señor—. ¡Ella debe ser la guardiana de la perla! —señaló a una figura femenina en medio de las sombras.

El poderoso demonio de cabellos plateados se irguió y fijó su dorada mirada ardiente al frente, enfocándose en la silueta encapuchada que acababa de aparecer ante ellos. Un profundo y amenazante gruñido salió de su garganta, en cuanto percibió la energía de la esfera, emanar de ella.

— ¡Entrégame la perla, mujer! —exigió autoritariamente, dejando entrever sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

La sacerdotisa hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y tensó su arco desde su posición, apuntando al pecho del gran general de los demonios perro. Pese a la distancia y la oscuridad de la noche, estaba segura que no fallaría.

— ¡Vete por dónde has venido, bestia! —ordenó con voz firme, soltando al mismo tiempo, una de sus flechas purificadoras. Con el impulso, su capucha se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando ver su hermoso rostro y su cabellera azabache.

Una resplandeciente luz surcó los aires, iluminándolo todo a su paso, no obstante, fallando en su blanco, puesto que Inuyûdai esquivó aquella saeta con gran facilidad. Con una ágil finta, llegó de un salto al lado de ella de manera peligrosa.

— Señorita Midoriko, ¡cuidado! —advirtió un hombre de mediana edad a un par de metros de ella. Él sabía que la sacerdotisa era una gran guerrera, pero le sería imposible contraatacar a tiempo desde esa distancia tan corta.

La mujer retrocedió rápidamente y volvió a templar su arma, lista para acertar un nuevo tiro, sin embargo… todo su cuerpo se paralizó, al quedar atrapada en los orbes de su enemigo…

Inexplicablemente, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos quedaron atrapados en la belleza de sus ojos… unos, tan dorados y luminosos como el mismo sol y los otros, tan expresivos y tentadores como el más exquisito de los chocolates. En ese instante, sus corazones latieron con la misma intensidad, sintiendo el ardor del fuego recorrer sus venas y despertando en ellos el sentimiento más profundo y puro existente sobre la faz de la tierra… amor.

La batalla terminó en ese preciso instante, ordenando cada quien la retirada de los suyos, pese a las objeciones de varios inconformes. Por esa noche, la perla de Shikon había permanecido a salvo…

Aún sabiendo que el amor entre demonios y humanos era prohibido, a Midoriko e Inuyûdai poco les importó. Después de todo, ¿qué se podía hacer contra las demandas del corazón? Ellos se amaban con locura y necesitaban estar cerca el uno del otro, por tal razón, decidieron formar una alianza para proteger juntos aquel divino tesoro con la esperanza de acabar con aquella absurda guerra entre sus razas. Su lazo se fortificó y su amor resplandeció en el interior de la perla de Shikon, otorgándole una pureza nunca antes vista y por ende, mayor poder. A partir de ese momento, cualquier criatura inmunda que llegó siquiera a tocarla con malas intensiones, murió al instante.

Dados aquellos asombrosos poderes, la joya fue codiciada aún más que antes, aunque ya nadie fuera capaz de siquiera acercársele debido a su resplandor. Para obtenerla, era necesaria la separación de esos dos seres que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas y Ryukotsusei, uno de los segundos al mando en el clan de los demonios, lo sabía...

— Amo Inuyûdai, ¿está seguro que quiere hacer esto? —preguntó intranquilo su súbdito con caparazón de lanzas de diamante— podría ser muy peligroso.

— Si —respondió sin titubeos el platinado— la amo, Hosenki y no habrá nada en el mundo que me separe de ella —afirmó con convicción, preparándose para 'secuestrar' a su amada.

Ya no podía vivir lejos de ella y esas continuas separaciones y encuentros secretos en medio de la noche, lo estaban volviendo loco. Aún si tuviera que enfrentarse con el mundo entero, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo y huir con ella a un lugar en donde nadie los conociera y nadie supiera de la existencia de la perla de Shikon. Lo abandonaría todo por ella, incluyendo sus poderes de ser necesario…

— No me hagas reír, Inuyûdai —habló una ronca y grave voz detrás de ellos— ¿piensas escapar con esa mujer humana y traicionar a los de tu raza?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Ryukotsusei —refutó el demonio canino de ojos dorados al gran dragón de filosas garras— ahora, ¡apártate de mi camino!

El enorme monstruo esbozó una socarrona sonrisa, dejando ver de lleno sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes. Resopló con fastidio y se apartó del camino para darle paso al platinado junto a su subordinado, pero antes que se pudiesen alejar, escupió algunos argumentos que formaban parte de su egoísta plan.

— Entonces, ¿tampoco te importará saber que esa mujer, a la cual dices amar tanto, te ha estado traicionando a tus espaldas? —soltó sin anestesia. Cuando Inuyûdai se volteó con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa, supo que su táctica había dado resultado—, tal y como lo oyes… esa maldita bruja te ha estado manipulando a su antojo con uno de sus hechizos. Mientras tú la protegías, ella se ha estado volviendo más fuerte, gracias a la perla de Shikon y nos ha atacado para destruirnos.

— ¡No te creo! —refutó, apretando fuertemente sus puños. Se negaba en creer en semejante mentira. ¡Ella no podía estarlo utilizando y mucho menos, agredir a los suyos! Además, por más que Midoriko fuera una gran guerrera, sabía que no se atrevería…— sabes perfectamente bien, que los humanos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra los nuestros. Sería absurdo que…

— Si no fuera verdad lo que te estoy diciendo, entonces, explícame ¿qué hace ella aquí? —Ryukotsusei se removió en su sitió, estirando su largo cuerpo hasta el barranco, indicándoles que vieran hacia abajo. Disimuladamente, quitó el campo de energía que no les había permitido percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta el momento—. Como verás… no podemos confiar en los humanos.

Inuyûdai y Hosenki observaron horrorizados la escena. ¡Su territorio estaba siendo invadido por los humanos! Había cuerpos de demonios desintegrados por los suelos y en medio de sus restos… flechas sagradas incrustadas en el suelo. La potente energía de la perla de Shikon llegó a sus sentidos, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa… El platinado abrió sus ojos dorados de par en par al percibir repentinamente el dulce aroma de Midoriko en el aire. ¡No podía ser verdad!

Como un frágil cristal, todo sentimiento noble y puro que sentía por la sacerdotisa se resquebrajó dentro de su ser, rompiéndose definitivamente en mil pedazos irreparables, convirtiéndose en ira, rencor, resentimiento y odio. Se sintió traicionado y utilizado. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para confiar en una humana y peor aún, entregarle su corazón? ¡Maldita mujer!

La rabia se apoderó del gran general perro y sin perder ni un sólo minuto, se lanzó al fondo del precipicio, dejando a un satisfecho demonio dragón atrás.

— Amo Inuyûdai, ¡espere, por favor! —gritó Hosenki tras suyo, teniendo un mal presentimiento y no obstante, lo siguió para enfrentar a sus adversarios.

Una sangrienta guerra se desató en aquel territorio, en la cual humanos y bestias luchaban por sobrevivir y por apoderarse de la codiciada perla, sin medir las consecuencias. Criaturas poderosas y sobrenaturales contra simples humanos con habilidades especiales…

Incontables vidas se perdieron en aquella insólita encrucijada, y únicamente los más fuertes lograron llegar hasta el final. Ninguna de las contrapartes quería dar su brazo a torcer, ignorando la gravedad de sus heridas o el mismo cansancio. Cegados por el odio, una gran masacre manchó aquellas tierras de sangre y un fuerte olor a muerte se expandió por los territorios.

— ¡Miserable! —exclamó Midoriko con ira, blandiendo un sable en su mano derecha, puesto que ya se le habían acabado las flechas— _"¿cómo pudiste traicionarme?"_ —pensó para sí misma con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Ella había confiado en él… él le había prometido amarla y protegerla para siempre y llevársela de allí para vivir lejos de todo y de todos, protegiendo juntos la perla de Shikon; y aún así, ¡¿se había atrevido a enviar a sus subordinados para atacar la aldea bajo sus órdenes? Ella no había querido creerlo… había tenido la ínfima esperanza de verlo enfrente de ella, defendiéndola, alegando que todo era un error, que él no tenía nada que ver con aquella sorpresiva invasión y sin embargo… al ser arrastrada al territorio del clan de los demonios… él apareció, pero no para salvarla, sino para atacarla. ¡La había utilizado únicamente para conseguir la maldita perla! Fue como si de repente, la gran venda que tenía sobre sus ojos, hubiese caído, acarreando consigo profundas cicatrices en lo más hondo de su corazón. Tener de pronto al amor de su vida como su enemigo, había sido devastador y por eso… lo mataría.

— ¡Maldita mujer! —gruñó furioso Inuyûdai, preparándose de igual forma para atacarla con su espada, desgarrándose su corazón en cada golpe acertado— _"¿cómo pude confiar en ti?"_

Con sus respiraciones agitadas y con las últimas reservas de energía, la sacerdotisa y el gran demonio perro quedaron frente a frente, golpeándose, lastimándose, masacrándose hasta el punto de la agonía, sin que ninguno pudiera ya ponerse de pie.

La pureza de la perla de Shikon se corrompió a causa de aquellos sentimientos de rencor y dolor, manchándose completamente de oscuridad. Con un color ennegrecido y carente de brillo, la esfera levitó mágicamente sobre ellos. Las tinieblas cayeron sobre toda la región y la luna llena se tiñó enigmáticamente de rojo, como si estuviera cubierta de sangre. Por unos segundos, la tierra se estremeció, abriéndose varias grietas en el suelo como si de feroces serpientes hambrientas se tratara, tragándose todo a su paso.

Llenos de aflicción y angustia, Midoriko e Inuyûdai buscaron instintivamente sus miradas, queriendo cerciorarse del bienestar del otro. Como si dejara de importarles la reciente batalla y su 'odio' mutuo, se perdieron una vez más en el mar de oro y chocolate, dejándose llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos que nunca habían desaparecido. Con un último esfuerzo, ambos se arrastraron para reencontrarse, con el anhelo de juntar sus manos con su ser amado. Sus corazones latieron por igual, sintiendo correr la sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas sin control como la primera vez que se vieron. Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas que salieron desde sus almas heridas y sólo en ese momento, se dieron cuenta del gran error que habían cometido... de la trampa de la cual habían sido víctimas.

— Perdóname… —imploró Inuyûdai con un doloroso nudo en su garganta, limpiando con su pulgar una gota salina de la mejilla de su amada—, ¡fui un estúpido! Yo no quise… —ella posó su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos para callarlo.

— Ambos fuimos engañados… Nunca debí… desconfiar de ti… —masculló la mujer con la voz entrecortada, esbozando una débil sonrisa— ¡te amo!

Aquellas palabras tan dulces y sinceras calentaron todo su ser, llenando el gran vacío que había sentido al pensar que tan sólo había sido un juguete en sus manos. ¿Cómo se había dejado cegar de esa manera y permitido que las cosas llegaran a tal punto?

— ¡También te amo! —posó su frente sobre la suya con delicadeza, simplemente para sentir su cercanía y disfrutar de sus últimos momentos junto a ella.

Sabían que su final estaba cerca. Se habían amado con locura y ahora estaban pagando el precio por ello. No se arrepentían nada, salvo por el hecho de haber permitido la duda y desconfianza en sus corazones. Aunque murieran en ese mismo instante, no tenían la menor duda que se seguirían amando aún en el más allá.

Guiados por la energía de la perla, ambos alzaron sus miradas al cielo y la vieron flotar sobre ellos. Esa maldita joya había sido la fuente de todas las desgracias, muertes y destrucción; y quizás, la principal causante de su amor imposible.

— Supongo que es nuestro destino —musitó Midoriko con un dejo de tristeza.

— El amor, es lo único más fuerte que la muerte… —susurró Inuyûdai contra sus labios.

Con la misma idea en mente, la sacerdotisa y el demonio se miraron por última vez, antes de cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tomando ambos la misma decisión… terminar con esa absurda guerra entre razas. La única manera… ofrecerse como sacrificio para que la perla desapareciera.

Sus cuerpos se diluyeron ante las miradas estupefactas de los humanos y demonios sobrevivientes, convirtiéndose en masas luminosas las cuales se fusionaron y se introdujeron en la joya, volviéndose uno con ella. La esfera comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante sobre su propio eje, destellando una gran luz cegadora. La oscuridad que había invadido la tierra fue exterminada en un santiamén, mas sin embargo, la perla desapareció en el infinito, dejando atrás una terrible maldición escrita en las estrellas…

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

"_La perla de Shikon, una joya de poder infinito, capaz de cumplir hasta el más ambicioso de los deseos. Cualquiera que la poseyera sería el dueño absoluto del mundo si así lo desease y fue precisamente ésta, una de las razones por la que humanos y bestias comenzaron a matarse entre sí para obtenerla…_

_Supongo que fue por ese motivo que esa valiosa perla desapareció de la faz de la tierra al morir aquella desdichada pareja, cuyo único pecado fue amarse. No me imagino ¿cómo sería el mundo ahora, si esa esfera aún existiera? La gente seguramente se mataría y nuevas guerras se desatarían... creo que fue mejor así, aunque al final de la historia, Hosenki me comentó de la maldición que había caído sobre ellos. _

_Los seres sobren__aturales dejaron de existir… la mística joya los había condenado a vivir como simples humanos, frágiles y mortales, carentes de poderes extraordinarios. Aunque creo que fue un castigo justo, no fue la única condena que cayó sobre sus generaciones. _

_Según tengo__ entendido, las almas de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y el gran demonio Inuyûdai reencarnaron tiempo después, pero en lugares diferentes por voluntad de la perla para darles una nueva oportunidad. Según Hosenki y mi abuelo, a sus familias se las conoce en la actualidad por los apellidos Higurashi y Taisho, respectivamente… También me comentaron que si dos descendientes de cada linaje, con sus mismas características, llegaran a encontrarse, quedarían sellados por una marca en sus manos y sus vidas estarían destinadas a amarse con locura al igual que lo hicieron sus antepasados. _

_¿Qué importancia tenía ese suceso? ¿Sería bueno o malo que dos personas se amaran? No lo sé, pues lo único que me dijeron fue que si ellos unían sus vidas, la perla reaparecería…"_

Con gran estupefacción todos ampliaron sus ojos con enorme sorpresa, a excepción de Miroku, el monje Mushin y Myoga, puesto que ellos ya habían leído y estudiado el contenido del diario con anterioridad.

Inuyasha comenzó a temblar ligeramente en su sitio y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho. Sin haber prestado atención a la última frase mencionada, muchas dudas empezaron rondar por su cabeza, enfocándose únicamente en el destino de aquellos dos jóvenes.

Cada línea… cada párrafo allí escrito… era como si estuviera dirigido directamente a él. Con algo de temor levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y la observó. Giró lentamente su palma 5 grados a la derecha hasta poder ver la parte lateral de la misma, notando… la marca. Siempre había creído que se trataba de un muy peculiar lunar o algún tipo de cicatriz que pudo haber quedado después del naufragio del crucero hace 8 años. Sin embargo, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de la importancia que representaba y de su significado… su vida estaba atada a su primer y único amor por un lazo irrompible.

Entonces… ¡no estaba loco después de todo! Sus recuerdos, sus sueños, sus sentimientos… tan fuertes y profundos aún presentes en su corazón como el primer día, pese a los años transcurridos, tenían una razón… ¡Ella estaba viva!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con una mirada concentrada y fijada en los pequeños bultos que se escurrían por las cálidas aguas cristalinas debajo de sus pies, esperó el momento justo para lanzar con suma precisión el delgado y largo palo sobre su presa, acertando con éxito. Dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al sacar un revoltoso pez de aproximadamente 25 cm de largo del agua, incrustado en la punta de su lanza. ¡Con éste ya serían exactamente 10 peces! Los suficientes para el almuerzo de todos.

Agarró al saltarín y agonizante animal y lo depositó junto con los demás, en un canasto tejido de hojas secas de palmera. Sintiéndose feliz y orgullosa por su labor, regresó a la pequeña aldea de 6 chozas, tarareando en el camino.

A lo lejos divisó a un grupo pequeño de mujeres y entre ellas, a una muy querida anciana cerca de una fogata, revolviendo los maderos para avivar el fuego. La viejecita de canos y largos cabellos vestía con ropas muy desgastadas y sobre su ojo derecho, reposaba un parche, cubriéndolo por completo. Según lo que le había comentado –puesto que ella misma no recordaba los sucesos- lo había perdido en una de las explosiones en el crucero naufragado. Gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina avanzada, había logrado curárselo a pesar de no contar con la tecnología y herramientas de la civilización. También se había hecho cargo de ella y la había acogido como a una nieta al verse completamente desamparada.

— ¡Abuela Kaede! —gritó alegremente la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, agitando su mano en el aire a modo de saludo.

— Kagome, regresaste —suspiró son alivio— me tenías muy preocupada… ¿en dónde te habías metido?

— Fui de pesca —respondió con una enorme sonrisa, dejando caer el canasto lleno de peces frente a ella— y mira todo lo que conseguí. Creo que hay suficiente para todos.

— Mi niña… sabes perfectamente bien que ése es el trabajo de los hombres —la regañó, aparentando molestia— ¿qué tal si te hubiese pasado algo? Conoces muy bien los peligros que puede haber allá fuera y mucho más en el mar.

— Pero no sucedió nada, abuela —refutó con tranquilidad— además, es muy aburrido solo recolectar frutos en la selva —hizo un pequeño puchero, encontrando al instante su coartada para defenderse— aunque allí también puede haber peligro. Esas horribles arañas y serpientes aparecen cuando menos lo esperas…

Aunque le costara aceptarlo, era cierto. Por más que vivieran en una pequeña y pacífica isla tropical, llena de vegetación, agua dulce y frutos, siempre había peligros. En tierra firme, podían andar tranquilamente por los alrededores, procurando mantener los ojos bien abiertos por si algún animal salvaje, como una serpiente por ejemplo, llegara a atacarlos. En cambio, si hablaban del infinito mar que los rodeaba, debían cuidarse más bien de los irregulares oleajes, ya que podrían ser arrastrados o de los peces piedra, en las partes menos profundas que eran muy venenosos y casi invisibles para ellos. Lo bueno de todo era que habían aprendido a convivir con ello, después de tantos años en ese pequeño fragmento de tierra. Lo mejor era no andar solos.

— Prométeme que no volverás a irte sola —le pidió la anciana, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba escabullirse— la próxima vez, puedes llevarte a Kouga. Él es un buen muchacho y sé que cuidaría bien de ti.

— Está bien, lo prometo —la azabache resopló con resignación, rolando los ojos.

Estaba consciente que su abuela sólo quería protegerla, pero a veces sentía que exageraba un poco. La isla era su hogar y la conocía como la palma de su mano… no era necesario preocuparse tanto, además que le encantaban esos momentos a solas para pensar en… él… el poseedor de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados que le robaban el sueño y sus pensamientos. Sentía en su corazón que era alguien especial que había conocido en su pasado aún desconocido, y quería recordarlo como diera lugar.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! ¡Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad (atrasada xD) y de paso, un próspero año nuevo!

Después de laboriosos y estresantes días en la oficina, finalmente llegaron las vacaciones (hasta año nuevo u_u') y entre corte y corte de luz, al fin pude terminar de escribir este capi. ¡Ya era hora! xD. Aunque no me alcanzó a poner todo lo que planeaba escribir en este capi… pero bueno, en el siguiente será :P.

Como verán, el contenido del diario finalmente ha sido revelado, lo cual le traerá una serie de problemas a nuestro querido Inuyasha al saberse completamente involucrado con la perla. Ustedes ya saben el porqué…

Quiero agradecer a mis muy queridas lectoras por dejarme sus preciados reviews. Me han hecho inmensamente feliz con sus comentarios =). Gracias a: **AllySan**, **Crazzalice**, **Kira Rydle**, **Sele-TheBest**, **kira_christopher**, **Paulaa**, **kagome-chan1985**, **dark priinCess**, **Kamilita** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos.

Recuerden que dejar un pequeño review, no tarda más de un minuto… su opinión es realmente importante para mí. Así que si les gustó esta historia, no duden en decirlo. ¡Cada comentario suyo, es mi paga! Sin sueldo… me voy de quiebra y más ahora con los gastos de las navidades xDD.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Peach ^^


	7. Intruso al descubierto

**Capítulo 7: Intruso al descubierto**

Su débil, magullado y mojado cuerpo temblaba a causa del frío, la humedad, la fiebre y la agonía. Sus brazos ya amortiguados por la incomodidad de tener que soportar su propio peso, perdieron casi toda sensibilidad. Sus muñecas amoratadas sangraban, rasgándose su piel con la fuerte atadura de la cuerda. Su cabeza la pesaba tanto, que no fue capaz de alzar la mirada para observar a su cruel captor... lo único que veía, era oscuridad, sabiéndose semi-desnudo en un calabozo sombrío.

— Te lo preguntaré una vez más… ¿En dónde se encuentra Inuyasha y su grupo ahora? —inquirió Naraku fríamente, posando su mirada siniestra en el robusto hombre, que colgaba del techo con sus brazos sobre su cabeza— ¿y qué hay del diario? ¿Qué dice sobre la perla de Shikon?

Esas mismas preguntas ya las había formulado en reiteradas ocasiones, perdiendo cada vez los estribos al recibir siempre la misma respuesta a ellas… silencio, un bufido o un insulto. Ya estaba harto de este jueguito, pero no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido. Estaba consciente que por más que torturara a ese maldito perro faldero, éste no hablaría, aunque supiera algo. No hacía falta matarlo todavía… aún podría divertirse un poco más con él, haciéndolo sufrir lo suficiente para cobrarse la muerte de sus hombres y por entrometerse constantemente en sus planes.

Aburrido del silencio, Naraku oprimió el botón azul del control remoto que sostenía en su mano derecha y que conectaba al pecho y pies de su prisionero. Inmediatamente, sus agónicos gritos se hicieron presentes. Su cuerpo se retorció al recibir una poderosa descarga eléctrica de 20.000 voltios, contrayendo cada músculo a causa del intenso y desgarrador dolor que recorría cada centímetro de su ser.

Con la respiración agitada y la garganta seca, el hombre trató de recuperarse después de los cinco tormentosos segundos, alzando pesadamente la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en su enemigo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando y mucho menos, para idear un plan de escape, esperando únicamente su muerte. ¿Hasta cuándo pensaba seguirlo torturando de esa manera? Aunque lo partiera en pedazos, nunca traicionaría a su joven amo. ¡Nunca!

— ¿Por qué no me matas de una maldita vez? —refutó con todo el coraje reunido, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

— Eso quisieras, ¿verdad, Royakan? —siseó Naraku, sonriendo socarronamente— pero aún no pienso dejarte descansar. Me serías de gran utilidad para capturar a Inuyasha. Supongo que por ser su entrenador, debe guardarte algún afecto especial y al saberte con vida, querrá rescatarte. Quizás podríamos hacer un intercambio…

El débil y herido hombre lo miró de manera amenazante y comenzó a gruñir, lo cual sólo provocó la complacencia de Naraku. Royakan sabía que pese al orgullo y mal carácter de su joven amo, él tenía un gran corazón bondadoso y protector. Si él se enteraba que no había muerto, sin duda vendría para liberarlo. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado y dejarse capturar? Ahora, por su error, la vida de Inuyasha estaría expuesta. Sólo esperaba que no viniera y que por una sola vez, se rehusara a ayudarlo y lo ignorara como en muchas otras ocasiones, cuando profesaba detestarlo. Prefería morir antes que servir como señuelo y provocar la muerte de su amo.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del calabozo se abrió sin ningún previo aviso, dando paso al hijo de Naraku, quien aparentemente parecía estar enfadado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

— Tenemos a un intruso entre nosotros —expuso Onigumo con el rostro contraído, tirándole una carpeta de color verde bajo sus narices— sospeché de él desde la invasión al monasterio Taihei-hi, así que lo investigué.

Royakan amplió sus ojos al escuchar la palabra 'intruso', poniéndose nervioso por lo que el joven pudiese haber descubierto y trató de captar la mayor información posible de la conversación entre ambos hombres.

Naraku tomó la carpeta entre sus manos, la abrió y revisó los diversos documentos que ésta contenía. Frunció levemente una ceja y miró a Onigumo confundido al principio, relajado después. Volvió a inspeccionar los papeles y después de unos instantes de perturbador silencio, esbozó una maléfica sonrisa en sus labios.

— Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado? —expuso Naraku con absoluta calma, pasándose la mano por la barbilla— supo desenvolver muy bien su papel. Es una lástima… tenía gran potencial, aparte de ser un gran guerrero.

— Estoy seguro que no debe ser el único y que viene acompañado —añadió Onigumo con algo de inquietud.

— Es lo más probable —secundó el jefe—. En ese caso, será mejor estar preparados por si decide revelarse y mostrar su verdadera cara antes de lo previsto.

— ¿Qué no piensas desenmascararlo para matarlo? —preguntó sorprendido ante las tranquilas palabras de su progenitor— ¿qué tienes en mente?

El hombre amplió su sonrisa y fijó sus oscuros ojos sobre una fotografía que contenía uno de los reportes y la tomó en su mano. Observó a una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños de unos 19 años en ella y a su lado, a un adolescente de unos 13 años. Ambos se veían muy unidos y alegres… sería una lástima perturbar su felicidad a causa de los problemas de su padre, pero así eran las cosas y ellos tendrían que pagar por ese error.

— ¡Quiero que me los traigas! —ordenó, arrojándole la fotografía a su hijo— asegúrate que nadie, a excepción de ti y alguien más de nuestra absoluta confianza se entere de esto.

Onigumo asintió, le echó un rápido vistazo a Royakan, quien parecía desconcertado a causa de la conversación y sonrió descaradamente. Si por él fuera, dejaría que ese maldito se secara en el calabozo, después de torturarlo lo suficiente. Sin más preámbulos, salió del oscuro cuarto para emprender el plan de secuestro que se llevaría a cabo de inmediato.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Aún no podía creer a la conclusión que lo habían llevado sus reflexiones. ¡Era una locura! Y no obstante, ahora se aferraba tanto a la idea, que ya no habría nadie que lo podría convencer de lo contrario. ¡Ella estaba con vida! La misma niña de la cual se había enamorado incomprensiblemente hace años… la misma hermosa mujer que vio en sus sueños se encontraba en alguna parte, esperando por él…

— Inuyasha —lo llamó suavemente Kikyo, más él no respondió. Seguía tan ensimismado en su mundo que ni siquiera pestañeó.

Sentía desde lo más profundo de su alma, que sus conjeturas eran ciertas. Era una sensación extraña, perturbadora y humanamente inexplicable; incluso se podría decir que sin sentido, y aún así estaba absolutamente convencido.

— Inuyasha —insistió Miroku al no recibir contestación alguna de su amigo. ¿Es que acaso no los escuchaba?

Tenía que buscarla. No le importaba cómo, ni qué medios tendría que utilizar para dar con ella, pero ahora que sabía por lo menos su apellido, la encontraría ¡como diera lugar! Higurashi… ¿cuántas personas podrían existir en todo Japón con ese nombre? Quizás no eran demasiadas y podría investigar a cada una de las familias hasta… ¡Un momento! ¿Y si ella vivía fuera del país?

Sintiéndose frustrado por no saber exactamente qué hacer de ahora en adelante, encorvó su espalda hacia adelante, apoyó su codo derecho en su pierna y su cabeza sobre su mano, sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Amo Inuyasha! —casi gritó el anciano Myoga, logrando finalmente captar la atención del joven.

El oji-dorado pestañeó aturdido, saliendo abruptamente de sus cavilaciones y se percató de los cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Se sintió nervioso y una gran gota de sudor resbaló por su sien al verse como el centro de atracción. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, ladeó avergonzado el rostro y resopló con fastidio. ¿Es que acaso no podía tener un minuto de tranquilidad para pensar?

— ¡Keh! —fue su única respuesta, queriendo evitar un cuestionario.

— Amigo, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Miroku, percibiendo 'algo' diferente en él.

Estaba consciente que la historia del diario podía haberle afectado a Inuyasha, al saber que la perla de Shikon realmente no existía. No obstante, presentía que el asunto de la joya no era todo lo que lo estaba molestando. Aunque hacía años que no se veían, conocía muy bien a su amigo y éste no podría engañarlo… Lo mejor sería consultarle en privado más tarde y salir de dudas, puesto que quizás, él no se sentía cómodo hablarlo enfrente de tanta gente.

— ¿Eh? Si, si, continúa con la lectura —pidió Inuyasha apresuradamente, esperando escuchar el resto de la historia.

— Ese es el problema —contestó Miroku, sosteniendo la última página del viejo libro entre sus dedos— los escritos de Muso sólo llegan hasta aquí. Aparentemente lo asesinaron antes que pudiese concluir, suponiendo que hubiese algo más que fuera de importancia para nosotros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién querría matar a un viejo monje?— inquirió Inuyasha sin mayor moderación.

— ¿Ves estás manchas marrones? —el oji-azul señaló la página— parece sangre y la tinta está diluida en la última parte…

— Pudieron pasar muchas cosas para que se diera su muerte —acotó el monje Mushin, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado—, si mis cálculos no me fallan, fue el tiempo en que se reanudaron las guerras después de 12 años de tregua en Japón… una época bastante difícil —se encogió de hombros con resignación.

Probablemente el regordete monje tenía razón y Muso falleció a causa de un ataque militar. Sería mejor pensar que no había nada más que necesitaran saber… nada importante al menos. De cualquier forma, lo que más los inquietaba en estos momentos era el asunto de la perla y su singular profecía. ¿Qué significaba en la actualidad?

— Amo Inuyasha, ¿se da cuenta que hemos estado buscando un objeto que desapareció hace siglos de la faz de la tierra? —cuestionó el anciano Myoga con un dejo de preocupación, cambiando su semblante a uno pensativo— la perla de Shikon no existe…

— ¿Qué… qué quieres decir con 'no existe'? —preguntó Inuyasha dubitativo. Claramente no había puesto atención a la última parte del diario y ahora no entendía bien.

— Acá dice que la perla desapareció al momento de la muerte de esa sacerdotisa y aquel demonio —explicó Miroku, revisando las páginas del diario—, y también explica que ésta reaparecerá al… —lo pensó por unos instantes— …al juntarse las vidas de dos jóvenes enamorados que poseen algún tipo de marca en sus manos… —miró a su amigo seriamente como si tratara de insinuarle algo.

Inuyasha amplió sus ojos dorados con terror. ¡¿Una marca? Como un flash, el recuerdo de su perturbador sueño llegó a su mente e instintivamente se miró el costado de su mano. ¿Por qué lo inquietaba tanto? ¿Por qué presentía que el sello en su mano, traería consigo muchos sufrimientos? Quizás eran alucinaciones suyas, pero… tenía miedo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió temor… no por su vida, ni mucho menos de sus enemigos… simplemente estaba turbado por razones que él mismo desconocía… ¿Qué la perla de Shikon reaparecería? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Acaso aquella niña la tenía? ¿O quizás…? Inconscientemente desvió su mirada hacia Kikyo, quien lo observaba en esos instantes, expectante y atenta a cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de su boca... No… No podía hablar enfrente de ella… La lastimaría y eso era lo que menos quería.

— ¡Keh! ¡¿Y qué se supone que significa? —bufó el joven Taisho, fingiendo indiferencia e ignorancia.

— Significa que el amor entre tú y tu pareja… —señaló Miroku, refiriéndose claramente a Kikyo— hará que la perla de Shikon resucite… aunque a estas alturas, ya deberías poseerla, estando con ella… —insinuó reflexivo—. ¿La tienes? —Inuyasha negó rápidamente con la cabeza y él continuó con su análisis—, a menos que… ¿Existirá algún tipo de conjuro para esto? —cuestionó pensativo, llevándose la mano a su barbilla mientras releía los últimos párrafos del diario.

— Haber… déjame ver —Mushin le quitó el viejo libro de las manos y se sumergió en la lectura.

— Dime, muchacho… ¿no ha sucedido nada diferente desde que estás con la señorita Kikyo? —preguntó el anciano Myoga, posándose enfrente de un aturdido Inuyasha— ¿y qué hay de esa marca que el monje Muso menciona? ¿Ambos la tienen? ¿Qué es?

El masivo interrogatorio lo estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder? No, claro que Kikyo no poseía aquella marca, simplemente porque ella no era quien debía estar a su lado... sencillamente porque no era la mujer que estaba destinada para él… no la amaba. Tampoco era algo que se pudiera decir así nada más… lo tomarían por loco.

— ¡Maldición! —gruñó entre dientes.

Al ya no soportar más la presión, se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y pese al mareo que lo invadió en ese momento, caminó con pasos raudos y agigantados hacia la salida, dejando a todos desconcertados por su repentina reacción. ¡Necesitaba salir de allí!

— Será mejor que vaya con él —comunicó el joven Hoshi, corriendo tras Inuyasha para alcanzarlo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Sin prestar la menor atención a los ajetreados muchachos, Mushin se sentó en el piso y sacando sus anteojos de uno de sus bolsillos, agudizó su mirada en la mancha escarlata con rayones negros de la última página del diario.

— U-uno de… uno de los dos… —balbuceó el regordete monje muy bajito, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Kikyo y Myoga pudieran escucharlo, mientras se concentraba en descifrar las borrosas y diluidas letras— de-debe… ¿morir? —terminó por decir completamente asombrado, al igual que el anciano y la mujer.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Afuera del hotel, Inuyasha avanzó hasta un parque, siendo completamente inconsciente de sus propios pasos… Simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, teniendo la necesidad de huir y respirar aire fresco. Cuando sintió sus piernas flaquear y el mundo a su alrededor darle vueltas, se dejó caer rendido de rodillas sobre el césped, apoyándose en sus manos. Con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo realizado, cerró sus ojos y tragó fuertemente saliva para tratar de aplacar su malestar.

Un par de metros más atrás, Miroku lo localizó enseguida y trotó hacia él muy preocupado.

— Inuyasha… —se acuclilló junto al oji-dorado y tocó su frente debajo del desordenado flequillo— tienes fiebre —indicó inquieto, llevándose el brazo de su amigo sobre su hombro para levantarlo y sentarlo en unas bancas, muy cerca de ellos—. ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¡Aún no estás recuperado! —lo regañó.

— Miroku… ¿qué tan razonable es… estar enamorado de alguien, a quien sólo has visto una vez de un tu vida? —inquirió, haciendo a un lado su condición física.

— ¡Oh! ¡Amor a primera vista! ¡Picarón! —dijo el joven de coleta con euforia— pues creo que esa mujer debe ser muy afortunada. No cualquiera te convence de entregarle tu corazón —bromeó, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda—, y dime… ¿con quién engañas a la señorita Kikyo? ¿Es hermosa? Porque dudo mucho que te refirieras a ella, aunque sea innegablemente bonita…

— ¡No es lo que tú piensas, libidinoso! —refutó Inuyasha ofendido, frunciendo el ceño— es… —suspiró sonoramente y bajó la cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados— ¡prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie, ni te reirás! —lo amenazó son el puño levantado—, de lo contrario, ¡te enfrentarás a mi ira!

— Claro, lo que tú digas —dio su palabra, mostrándole la palma de su mano en alto en señal de juramento.

Después de muchos años de guardar un tormentoso secreto que lo carcomía por dentro, Miroku fue la primera persona a quien le contó acerca de aquella niñita de ojos de color chocolate, confiándole sus profundos sentimientos hacia ella. No fue nada sencillo explicarse y mucho menos, demostrar que no estaba loco. Con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, Inuyasha desvió su rostro, evitando ver la reacción de su amigo, después de narrarle todo. Por un momento se sintió estúpido y se arrepintió por habérselo contado, al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás callado? —lo incitó molesto por su silencio.

— Bueno, amigo… creo que deberías salir más y cambiar un poco tu estilo de vida —comentó tranquilamente, alzando su vista hacia el cielo— no es saludable pasarte la vida buscando una joya -que ahora sabemos que no existe-, y huir constantemente de los atentados de Naraku. Veo que esto te ha estado perjudicando mucho…

— ¡¿Q-Qué? —no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso Miroku no le había prestado atención? ¿O simplemente era una forma de burlarse de él?

— Si. Necesitas distraerte y dejar de pensar tanto en el pasado—dijo el oji-azul—, conocer a otras chicas y divertirte. Quizás has estado demasiado tiempo junto a la señorita Kikyo y precises algo de variedad. No es que ella no sea bonita ni nada por el estilo, es sólo que… me parece demasiado seria y te haría bien alguien más… ¿alegre?

En ese instante, pasaron dos mujeres jóvenes y bellas delante de ellos, sin ninguna prisa, entretenidas en su conversación acerca de la moda extranjera. Miroku se puso inmediatamente de pie y se paró delante de ellas con una mirada seductora. Tomó las manos de ambas entre las suyas, posándolas a la altura de su pecho.

— Disculpen, señoritas… mi amigo y yo nos sentimos algo solos y buscamos algo de agradable compañía… —hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar— quizás les gustaría tomar un café con nosotros y luego tal vez… eh… —las miró maravillado por su belleza. Sin lugar a dudas, la mujer era la criatura más hermosa jamás creada. ¡Bendito fuera su creador!— ¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, Inuyasha observó la vergonzosa escena desde su banca, esperando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tonto? Después que las chicas cachetearan al atrevido oji-azul, salieron prácticamente huyendo del lugar. El pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y golpeó a su desvergonzado amigo en la cabeza con su puño, aunque ese movimiento brusco le provocara un ligero mareo y una molesta punzada en la sien. ¡Maldita fiebre!

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, pervertido? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? —le reclamó enojado, haciendo a un lado su malestar— no estoy interesado en nadie más que no sea ella —vociferó, refiriéndose a su 'ángel'—. Sé que parece una locura, pero lo siento aquí —señaló su corazón con su dedo índice—. Ella está con vida en alguna parte y ¡necesito encontrarla! Además… —levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y observó 'el sello' con un dejo de nostalgia— estamos marcados por el destino para estar juntos y… resucitar la perla de Shikon.

Miroku amplió sus azulinos ojos y observó la peculiar marca en la extremidad de Inuyasha. ¿Acaso sería posible…? Al comprender de pronto su extraña y terca actitud, y la historia que le acababa de narrar en su totalidad, suspiró, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas. Inuyasha definitivamente era el elegido y ahora ya no había la menor duda de ello.

— Te ayudaré a buscarla —lo animó con una sonrisa, posando su mano sobre el hombro del joven Taisho.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Escabulléndose como un fantasma por los pasillos de la amplia mansión, llegó sigilosamente a unas clandestinas escaleras que lo conducirían al calabozo, en el cual se encontraba Royakan como prisionero. Esperando no ser visto por nadie, abrió la puerta con su llave maestra y la empujó con sumo cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido.

La visión que tuvo al momento de ingresar, fue realmente deplorable, sintiendo una enorme pena por el hombre maltratado. Allí estaba, completamente mojado y ensangrentado, colgando semi-desnudo de sus muñecas y aparentemente inconsciente. No debió dejar pasar tanto tiempo… tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

— Royakan… —musitó cautelosamente al acercársele.

El robusto hombre alzó pesadamente su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y entreabrió sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y al reconocer a la persona que ahora tenía enfrente en medio de la oscuridad, sonrió levemente.

— Taijiya… te tardaste —bromeó débilmente.

— Lo sé y lo siento, pero no podía levantar sospechas —se disculpó, mientras se apresuraba a deshacer las ataduras de Royakan— te sacaré de aquí.

— ¿No te meterás en problemas por esto? —preguntó intranquilo, tocando finalmente el suelo con sus desnudos pies— Naraku podría… —de pronto, el débil hombre recordó la charla que había tenido Naraku con su hijo por la mañana y quiso advertirle, pero Taijiya lo interrumpió.

— No te preocupes por eso. Ya tengo la orden del fiscal —le informó— hoy atacaremos la mansión Kurayami y pronto, ese maldito y sus secuaces estarán tras las rejas. Lo importante ahora es ponerte a salvo, antes que terminen por matarte.

— ¡Escúchame! —dijo con tono alarmado— Naraku lo sabe… él sabe que tu y tus hombres se están haciendo pasar por sus matones.

El señor Taijiya detuvo sus pasos en seco y amplió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué los habían descubierto? ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento? Todo estaba muy bien calculado… era imposible que alguien se diera cuenta. De cualquier forma… esa tarde todo terminaría, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó dudoso— ¿acaso insinuó algo?

— Onigumo se lo informó por la mañana cuando… —se mordió el labio inferior al recordar las torturas a las cuales había sido sometido y prefirió omitir esa parte— como sea, ese miserable está tramando algo y algo no muy bueno…

Desde un principio estaba consciente que la misión sería riesgosa y que su vida podría correr peligro. No obstante, también tenía la seguridad que dentro de un par de horas, Naraku sería arrestado y que todas las amenazas hacia su persona serían inútiles, pudiendo respirar finalmente tranquilo. Ya faltaba poco…

Sin decir nada más, colocó el brazo de Royakan sobre su hombro para servirle de apoyo y se encaminó hacia la salida, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por nadie. Localizó a sus compañeros a un par de metros, quienes le hacían señales para que avanzara al tener el camino libre y lograra llegar al jardín en donde los esperarían. Por el momento, su viejo amigo estaría a salvo y fuera del alcance de un gran enemigo de la nación.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el atardecer llegó pronto. Ya eran casi las 18h00 y pronto llegaría el momento de llevar a cabo la misión.

Un grupo de hombres invadió el amplio jardín de la gran mansión Kurayami y se ocultaron detrás de unos matorrales alrededor de la casa. Habían podido ingresar fácilmente gracias a sus agentes infiltrados, quienes se habían hecho pasar por matones de Naraku durante el lapso de un mes para realizar sus investigaciones. Después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente habían reunido las pruebas suficientes para arrestarlo y acabar de una vez por todas con su mafia.

— Preparen sus posiciones —advirtió el líder de la operación a través de su intercomunicador, escuchando cada palabra de sus hombres por medio del diminuto dispositivo en su oído— en cuanto recibamos la señal, ¡atacaremos!

Antes que pudieran decir cualquier palabra más, las enormes puertas de hierro forjado de la entrada principal se abrieron, dando paso a uno de los lujosos vehículos de un miembro de la familia. Éste avanzó por el camino de cemento, rodeado por césped, deteniéndose junto a unas amplias escaleras que conducían a la casa. El apuesto conductor se bajó y le entregó las llaves de su Mercedes Benz a uno de sus sirvientes para que lo estacionaran en el lugar correspondiente, mientras terminaba con su llamada telefónica.

— ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Onigumo con enorme sorpresa y a la vez ira, al recibir la inesperada noticia.

— _Absolutamente. Todas las piezas concuerdan y después de escucharlo con mis propios oídos, ya no hay duda…_ —informó la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

— Bien, entonces… necesitaré un informe más detallado de lo que me acabas de decir —indicó el hombre con la frente arrugada de sólo pensar en la reacción que tendría su padre al enterarse, pero su rostro se relajó al instante al llegar a él un pensamiento lujurioso— quiero… no, ¡necesito verte! —reveló con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. ¡Te quiero aquí esta misma noche! Hace mucho que no te hago mía y créeme que no pienso aguardar ni un día más.

— _Pero… yo no… se podrían dar cuenta…_ —tartamudeó nerviosa.

— ¡Ese no es mi problema! No me hagas ir por ti, cariño —amenazó con un tono arisco— ya se te ocurrirá algo, así que te estaré esperando. ¡Más te vale no fallarme!

Sin darle ninguna oportunidad de contradecir su 'orden', colgó su celular y se encaminó al interior de la gran casona, dirigiéndose directamente al despacho de su padre. Tocó la puesta de caoba y entró sin mayor recato, deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

— Padre, tengo malas noticias —informó Onigumo seriamente —es sobre la perla de Shikon y… —se calló automáticamente al percibir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y volteó su rostro, divisando al 'infiltrado' junto con otros hombres más. Era difícil saber, quiénes de ellos se incluían entre los traidores y quienes no.

Al notar la incertidumbre de su hijo, Naraku alzó la mirada, esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y asintió de manera cómplice con la cabeza, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que a pesar de tener 'espías' bajo el mismo techo, no tendría de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Qué pasa con la perla? —frunció ligeramente una ceja al asimilar parte de la información dada, ignorando a los demás presentes.

— Al parecer no existe —comunicó dubitativo, imitando a su padre— según el contenido de ese diario… ésta desapareció hace mucho por una maldición, la misma que dice que la joya puede ser reaparecida por una pareja elegida.

— Explícate —exigió Naraku sin mucha paciencia.

— Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero es posible que si matamos a Taisho, la perla regrese…

— Que interesante… —el hombre de larga y ondulada cabellera negra juntó las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos con astucia, esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa— el muy maldito de Inuyasha, quien luchó tanto por conseguir ese legendario tesoro ni siquiera llegará a verlo… no en esta vida —se rió escandalosamente—. ¡Esto no podría ser más perfecto!

— Para mañana ya te tendré un informe más completo y detallado —afirmó Onigumo con mucha convicción.

— Está bien, pero que no se pase de ese tiempo. Después de todo, no queremos hacer esperar a nuestro querido amigo Taisho ¿verdad? —ironizó con malicia— ah… y dile a tu 'perra' que más le vale no omitir nada.

El joven afirmó con su cabeza y formó una mueca en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco molesto por la forma en que Naraku se había referido a 'su mujer', pero también sabía el porqué lo había hecho, de modo que prefirió omitirlo y sólo obedecer. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el despacho, pero justo en ese momento, una resonante voz, proveniente del jardín lo alertó.

— ¡Señor Kurayami! Somos del FBI y tenemos rodeada su casa —habló el oficial a través del megáfono—. ¡Ríndase y salga con las manos en alto!

Onigumo miró a su padre con algo de temor, sin atreverse a dar un paso más, permaneciendo en su lugar. No se había esperado tan pronto la emboscada. Con gran parsimonia, Naraku se acercó a la ventana, visualizando a un considerable ejército de uniformados listos para abrir fuego con cualquier movimiento en falso. Primero arrugó el ceño al ver la agresiva invasión en su propiedad, pero luego sonrió ampliamente hasta finalmente terminar con una desquiciada carcajada. Así como comenzó, se calló súbitamente y cambió su expresión a una seria y fría. Alzó su mano, chasqueó sus dedos y les hizo una señal a sus matones.

— ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! —concretó sin denotar ni una pizca de nerviosismo ni preocupación.

Dos de los individuos no dudaron ni un segundo y se apresuraron a la puerta, sin embargo fueron incapaces de abandonar el despacho, al verse amenazados por… ¿sus propios compañeros?

— ¡No se muevan o les dispararemos! —ordenó firmemente uno de ellos. Junto a él, tres personas más sacaron sus armas y se le unieron, inmovilizando a los presentes.

— ¡Naraku Kurayami, queda arrestado por una serie de asesinatos, por tráfico de joyas, robo e intento de homicidio! —indicó el hombre de mediana edad, apuntándole con una pistola— la lista es muy larga, así que será mejor que todos nos acompañen.

— Oh, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí… a un polizonte —dijo Naraku con exagerada tranquilidad—, supongo que tu fuiste el intruso que liberó a Royakan, ¿no es así? Tienes mucho valor para hacerte pasar por uno de los míos, Taijiya —caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó en su cómodo sillón de cuero, recostándose en el ancho espaldar—, pero ¿sabes lo que ocurre cuando descubro su verdadera identidad antes?

— ¡Ja! Ya deja de fanfarronear y ¡mueve tu maldito trasero! —gruñó, manteniéndolo en la mira con el arma en alto—. ¿O qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que lo supiste durante todo este tiempo?

Naraku se limitó a únicamente sonreír de manera descarada y perturbadoramente confiada. Resopló fastidiado y roló sus oscuros ojos. Movió su cabeza hacia Onigumo y levantó levemente su barbilla, dándole a entender la orden. Éste asintió y abrió la puerta, haciendo un llamado en voz alta.

El agente Taijiya no comprendió en el primer momento lo que estaba ocurriendo y manteniéndose alerta, esperó a ver lo que Naraku estaba tramando, desviando la vista desconfiadamente hacia el umbral de la puerta,

Un individuo de rasgos femeninos, labios carmesíes, cabellos oscuros y atados en un peinado descuidado entró al lugar. En su mano derecha, sostenía una espada, bastante común a simple vista, pero que era capaz de desplegarse como una serpiente devoradora con sólo una agitada de su portador. Un arma mortífera, sin duda, la cual podría asesinar a todos en aquella habitación, inclusive antes que los disparos pudiesen alcanzarlo y Taijiya lo sabía. ¿Así que ese era el plan de Naraku? El agente apretó la mandíbula ante la idea y empezó a idear una nueva estrategia para arrestarlo sin arriesgar la vida de nadie innecesariamente, pero en cuanto presenció la entrada de dos personas más, todo su mundo se detuvo y sus ojos se ensancharon desmesuradamente.

— ¡Papá! —gritaron dos jóvenes, quienes fueron traídos a la fuerza.

— ¡Sango! ¡Kohaku! —exclamó Taijiya, sintiendo su corazón retúmbate en su pecho y el terror invadirlo. ¡Sus hijos! ¡Ese miserable había capturado a sus hijos! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?

— ¿Sorprendido? —inquirió burlonamente el hombre de oscuros cabellos largos y ondulados— aún no has visto lo suficiente. ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte con Naraku Kurayami!

Con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, Naraku alzó su mano y la dejó caer cual hacha, dando la orden de matanza a todos los intrusos que habían invadido la mansión. El 'hombre' de labios carmesíes asintió y oprimió un botón, provocando una sorpresiva explosión en el jardín, acompañada por los aterrados gritos de los policías perjudicados. Los vidrios de las ventanas se estremecieron ligeramente con el impacto y toda la habitación se iluminó con el resplandor del fuego. Una espesa nube negra cubrió los vastos jardines y al instante, una intensa balacera dio inicio. Gritos agónicos y asustados invadieron el lugar, acompañados por continuos disparos, choque de metales, pequeños estallidos y bramidos de dolor. Una sangrienta masacre se llevó a cabo en los hermosos jardines de la gran mansión, tiñendo el inmaculado verdor del césped con una tonalidad escarlata. Después de un par de minutos todo quedó en absoluto silencio, pudiéndose escuchar hasta la caída de un alfiler.

— _Aniquilación de intrusos, ¡completada!_ —se escuchó una voz masculina a través de un intercomunicador.

— Gracias, hermano Bankotsu —lo interceptó el individuo de aspecto extravagante y le hizo un gesto a su señor, dándole a entender que todo había salido conforme a sus mandatos.

El agente Taijiya gruñó furioso y frustrado al darse cuenta que había perdido a muchos amigos allí afuera. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nunca creyó que el maldito de Naraku los hubiera descubierto y prácticamente tendido una trampa. Al ver las expresiones asustadas de sus hijos y la afilada espada amenazarlos, no tuvo más remedio que bajar su arma y rendirse, al igual que sus tres compañeros.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naraku? —preguntó con cautela— ya mataste a mis hombres… me tienes a mí como tu prisionero… —le señaló, sintiendo temor. Un movimiento en falso y estaría exponiendo la vida de los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo—, suelta a mis hijos… ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

Como si le hubiesen contado la mejor de las bromas, Naraku soltó una escandalosa carcajada con aire divertido. Se relamió los labios y se acercó a los jóvenes Taijiya. Agarró el rostro de la muchacha castaña entre sus manos y lo presionó sin delicadeza alguna, aplastando sus tersas mejillas.

— Es una lástima que se pierda este hermoso rostro, ¿no crees? —insinuó con malicia—, pero en vista que soltaste al prisionero a mis espaldas, tuve que idear otro plan y creo que lo pondré a prueba… contigo —indicó con fingida amabilidad, sorprendiendo al agente con su comentario—. Eres muy bueno Taijiya… no por nada te conocen como "El exterminador", aunque lamentablemente, en esta ocasión… ¡el exterminado resultaras ser tu! ¡Maldito intruso!

Con un movimiento completamente inesperado, el sujeto de rasgos femeninos agitó su peculiar espada y varias hojas afiladas y enlazadas se extendieron de manera impredecible hacia el cuerpo del agente y sus hombres, cortándolos letalmente en el acto. Taijiya y sus tres acompañantes murieron al instante ante los ojos de terror de Kohaku y Sango.

— ¡NO! ¡Papá! —gritaron al unísono, llenos de lágrimas. En un acto compasivo, el captor los soltó, permitiéndoles arrodillarse junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre.

— Bien hecho, Jakotsu —felicitó Naraku al peligroso asesino de labios carmesí después de ver los favorables resultados—. ¡Quiero el jardín limpio!

— Con gusto, mi señor —el hombre hizo una respetuosa reverencia, posando su mano cerrada sobre su pecho y se retiró del despacho.

— ¡Miserable! ¡Te haré pagar! —vociferó energéticamente muchacha de cabellos castaños.

En medio de la angustia y desesperación, Sango se armó de valor y llena de coraje, recogió una de las pistolas caídas con un ágil y veloz movimiento. De un saltó se levantó, dispuesta a matar al jefe de toda la mafia. Para su mala suerte, el arma ya no tenía balas y al oprimir el gatillo, sólo sonó un 'click' vacío. En sólo cuestión de segundos, varios matones le cayeron encima para retenerla, no obstante, la muchacha fue más rápida y se deshizo de ellos con certeros y poderosos golpes y patadas, hasta que finalmente la agarraron entre varios y la apalearon, hasta dejarla en condiciones deplorables.

Kohaku por su lado había entrado en shock por lo sucedido, siendo incapaz de siquiera moverse o decir algo, saliendo únicamente amargas lágrimas de sus ojos mientras observaba la cruel escena.

— Que interesante… una pequeña guerrera —fanfarroneó Naraku— o debería decir… ¿joven exterminadora?

La sangre le comenzó a hervir en las venas e inconscientemente, un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Forcejeó furiosa y se revolvió en su sitió, pese a sus heridas y magullado cuerpo, intentando fallidamente soltarse.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —chilló como una fiera, viéndolo como a una víbora venenosa— ¡juro que te mataré!

Retuvo un gemido de dolor al sentir un duro y seco puñetazo en su rostro, el cual le partió el labio inferior, al mismo tiempo que uno de los hombres le colocaba bruscamente la rodilla sobre su espalda, sujetando fuertemente sus brazos por detrás.

— Me gusta tu coraje. Se nota que Taijiya te ha entrenado muy bien —expuso el jefe de la mafia—, me serías muy útil para…

— ¡Ni creas que formaré parte de tu sucia mafia! —escupió indignada, sin importarle lo que le pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante— ¡antes prefiero morir!

— Ah, una chica muy valiente… digna hija de tu padre —se burló Naraku, sorprendiéndose por su energía y espíritu de lucha— ¿pero qué me dices de tu asustado hermano? —se dirigió hacia él— ¿crees que piensa igual que tú?

Los castaños ojos de la muchacha se ampliaron con temor, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al ver como ese hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a Kohaku y le colocaba una cuchilla en la yugular. El adolescente gimió asustado al sentir el frío metal contra su piel, mirando a su hermana completamente desconcertado.

— Her-hermana… —tartamudeó muy nervioso, sin poder moverse.

— ¡No lo toques! —exigió Sango a la defensiva, volviendo a forcejear contra el peso de su apresador.

— Si no quieres que mate a tu querido hermano ante tus ojos, como lo hice con ese intruso —señaló el cuerpo inerte del agente Taijiya— ¡harás lo que te ordene! —indicó fríamente, cortando ligeramente al muchacho para dejar muy en claro su mensaje.

Al escuchar el grito de Kohaku, Sango no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y bajar su guardia, siendo liberada finalmente del tosco agarre. Con algo de dificultad se incorporó tambaleante, poniéndose de pie. Con la cabeza gacha, apretó sus puños a sus costados y se mordió el labio inferior con frustración.

— ¿Qué… qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó, sintiéndose completamente indefensa y mezquina ante aquel monstruo.

— ¡Quiero que mates a Inuyasha Taisho! —sonrió con gran satisfacción.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Vaya, siento como si no hubiese actualizado en una eternidad y eso que sólo han pasado dos semanas y medio xD. Si, lo sé… fue demasiado tiempo, tomando en cuenta que no me gusta tardarme tanto. Pero realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, aunando el estrés del trabajo y el cansancio por laborar horas extras, incluyendo los sábados _. Es más, ahorita estoy en la ofi. Eso sin mencionar la horrible gripe que me cogió hace un par de días. Mi pobre musa casi se muere xD.

En fin, aquí me tienen nuevamente con la entrega de un nuevo capi, el cual espero que sea de su completo agrado. La verdad es que quise subirlo el día de mi cumple que fue el lunes, pero no alcancé y se me atravesaron un montón de cosas. Miren que me costó sacarlo ^^'. Espero poder escribir el próximo capi más pronto que este, si no… no se asusten. De que actualizo, ¡actualizo!

Quiero agradecer especialmente a todas las niñas que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus muy preciados reviews (perdón por no responderles individualmente, prometo hacerlo la próxima vez). Como siempre, sus comentarios me han alegrado mucho, aunque debo confesar que me entristecí un poco al ver menos reviews esta vez… Parece que no estoy haciendo algo bien u_u'. Como sea, gracias a las chicas de siempre y a la nueva lectora que se animó a comentar: **Paulaa**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Dark priinCess**, **Sandylu **y **Sakuraku**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, incluyendo mis antiguas historias.

No duden en oprimir el botoncito verde de "Review" y dejarme su opinión. Les aseguro que no muerdo xD. ¡Cada comentario suyo, es mi paga! Sin sueldo… me voy de quiebra… literalmente u_u.

¡Besos y hasta la próxima!

Peach ^^


	8. Rechazo

**Capítulo 8: Rechazo**

La muchacha de cabellos castaños alzó la vista alterada. ¡Por supuesto que no haría tal cosa! ¿Matar a un hombre? ¡No quería hacerlo! No tenía ningún motivo para asesinar a una persona inocente que obviamente era una víctima más de las fechorías de Naraku. Pero… ¿y su hermano? Después de su padre, él era la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo… ahora él era su única familia y no quería perderlo. ¿Qué haría? Cualquiera diría que la vida de un ser querido valía mucho más que la de un desconocido… pero… aún así… ¡todos tenían derecho a vivir!

Con actitud sumisa, la muchacha asintió con su cabeza, aceptando las condiciones del malvado hombre. Apretó los puños a sus costados con impotencia, sintiendo como si le entregara su alma al mismo diablo. Naraku sonrió satisfecho y aflojó su agarre sobre Kohaku, dejándolo de amenazar con la daga. Lo empujó bruscamente, tirándolo al piso para que quedara bajo la custodia de uno de sus subordinados. Al menos el adolescente ya no corría el riesgo de ser degollado, lo cual ya era un avance y… una oportunidad.

Manteniendo la cabeza baja, Sango roló sus humedecidos ojos hacia el cuerpo de su padre y lo miró como si le pidiera algún consejo para tan difícil situación. Tragando fuertemente saliva, se arrodilló cuidadosamente junto a él, sosteniéndose adolorida las costillas de su costado izquierdo con su mano derecha. Naraku únicamente se limitó a observarla, permitiéndole a la muchacha despedirse del miserable difunto.

— "_¿Qué debo hacer?" _—se preguntó Sango a sí misma con enorme aflicción, sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su pecho al ver las horribles cortaduras en el cuerpo inerte de su padre, que provocaron su muerte— _"¿tu qué harías, papá?"_ —un gemido se escapó de su garganta, momento en el cual nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —declaró el jefe de la mafia notablemente irritado. Como odiaba las demostraciones de afecto y mucho más los estúpidos sollozos.

Con un respingo, Sango levantó rápidamente la vista y miró de soslayo a su enemigo con el ceño fruncido. Si pensaba que la manipularía como a un títere, ¡estaba muy equivocado! ¡Su progenitor no la había educado para rendirse! Aprovechó para contar mental y disimuladamente la cantidad de hombres dentro de la habitación, maquilando una posible oportunidad de escape junto con su hermano. Regresó su atención al cuerpo de su padre y lo examinó como si buscara algo específico. En su recorrido, detectó una cápsula de gas paralizante incrustada en su cinturón. ¡Eureka! Esa sería su próxima jugada, aunque fuera arriesgada.

Sin denotar ninguna clase de nerviosismo, tomó la esfera con el contenido químico y la encerró rápidamente en su puño, poniéndose de pie. Balbuceó una casi inaudible plegaria, intercambió rápidamente su mirada con Kohaku para darle una señal –la cual él entendió perfectamente al seguirle cada movimiento- y actuó de manera compulsiva, esperando salir con vida.

— ¡Púdrete, Naraku! —vociferó, cubriéndose el rostro con su mano al igual que su hermano, al momento que arrojaba la pequeña esfera al suelo y un humo verduzco se esparcía por toda la habitación.

Aprovechando la confusión y asfixia de todos, Sango golpeó a tres de los hombres que se lanzaron contra ella, noqueando también al vigía de Kohaku. Agarró fuertemente el brazo del adolescente y se abalanzó hacia la ventana, abriéndose paso a través del vidrio con su frágil y lastimado cuerpo, cayendo entre los matorrales. En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, escuchó los gritos de los matones y del mismo Naraku, sumándosele peligrosos disparos. Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron en dirección contraria, llevándose consigo a su querido hermano menor. Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, ambos fueron capturados a escasos metros de la salida principal, siendo golpeados brutalmente hasta dejarlos semi-inconscientes.

— ¡Maldita! —gruñó Naraku llegando a su lado, totalmente desarreglado y tosiendo ocasionalmente. Al parecer no había sido afectado por el gas paralizante…

Sin ninguna compasión, la pateó con fuerza descomunal en uno de sus costados, rompiéndole el par de costillas lastimadas. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a agredirlo de esa manera y en su propia casa? Nadie había llegado tan lejos y osado a 'asustarlo' de esa manera… esa chiquilla por poco y logra su objetivo. De no haber sido por sus hombres que lo cubrieron y sacaron rápidamente del cubículo, a este punto estaría inconsciente o hubiera perdido toda movilidad de su cuerpo.

La miró con furia y desprecio, apretando la mandíbula. La agarró de los cabellos y la arrastró por los jardines hasta llegar a uno de sus vehículos en el estacionamiento, y la subió a la fuerza como a un costal de papas. Le dio un par de órdenes a su mejor hombre, Bankotsu para que se encargara de la vigilancia y encierro de Kohaku durante su ausencia, mientras que otro par lo acompañaría 'por si las dudas'.

Renkotsu, el último integrante del grupo de los siete guerreros, tomó el mando del volante, puesto que Naraku no se sentía del todo bien, debido a las reacciones de las sustancias químicas en su organismo. Con sus indicaciones sería más que suficiente por el momento…

Avanzaron por medio de una solitaria y abandonada carretera, deteniéndose en algún lugar en las afueras de Tokyo. Tiraron a Sango fuera del automóvil cual saco de desechos. Ella rodó sobre la tierra arenosa, quedando completamente expuesta como un animalito herido e indefenso en medio de la noche.

— Si quieres volver a ver a tu hermano, ¡ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! —exclamó Naraku a través de su ventana, tirando un sobre manila cerca de ella— tienes dos semanas.

Sin más preámbulos, el conductor pisó el acelerador y a toda velocidad desaparecieron en las penumbras de la noche, dejando a una semi-inconsciente Sango atrás…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con gran concentración y arrodillada en el suelo, la anciana comenzó a pelar la gruesa y fibrosa capa exterior del fruto con una larga, filosa y puntiaguda piedra que había sido previamente tallada para servir como machete. Se deshizo de la primera cáscara como si fuese una naranja de gran proporción, hasta llegar al duro y velloso interior de color marrón.

Sostuvo el coco en su mano y lo giró, buscando un par de lunares, los cuales perforó con facilidad al introducirle su picuda herramienta. Tomó un recipiente –hecho de la cáscara del mismo fruto-, y vertió el transparente líquido en el él. Al estar segura de haber sacado hasta la última gota, apoyó el coco sobre una roca aplanada junto a ella, lo sostuvo con firmeza y con sumo cuidado y precisión, lo cortó por la mitad con su machete de piedra. Ahora que la parte más difícil estaba hecha, sólo necesitaba retirar su deliciosa pulpa blanca y aromática. No sólo tendría comida, sino que también nuevos recipientes al ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa para poder conservar las duras cáscaras.

Suspiró cansada, se limpió el sudor de su frente y continuó con su labor. A los pocos minutos, volvió a tomar un respiro y miró al cielo azul, perdiéndose por unos instantes en las lejanas y vaporosas nubes blancas que parecían de algodón. Su mente viajó a miles de kilómetros a través del infinito mar, recordando su antiguo hogar. Aunque había aprendido a vivir en ese pequeño fragmento de tierra, no podía negar que añoraba la civilización, su familia –que lamentablemente había fallecido en aquel naufragio-, y su clínica en Tokyo. ¿Qué habrá sido de sus pacientes? Bueno, de todas maneras ya se estuviera jubilando a estas alturas, así que ¿para que seguir pensando en eso?

A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, había aprendido a querer a las personas con las cuales convivía en la actualidad. Después de todo, estaban en igualdad de condiciones y eran todo lo que le quedaba. Pero a quién le había tomado un mayor aprecio y cariño, era a su pequeña Kagome. Cuando la encontraron completamente desamparada en medio del mar y al borde de una muerte segura, algo dentro de ella se removió, queriendo protegerla y salvarla a toda costa. Con el pasar del tiempo, fue formando una relación mucho más estrecha con ella, sintiéndola como a su propia nieta. Aunque había algo que la mortificaba y era la falta de memoria de su niña. Pese a sus cuidados y la total curación de sus heridas, no había logrado recordar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre. De no haber sido por el parche de tela adherido a su vestido, con su nombre bordado en él, nunca lo hubiese sabido… Kagome Higurashi, así se llamaba…

Higurashi… un apellido con grandes antecedentes históricos… Recordó alguna leyenda que su hermana mayor le había contado alguna vez cuando aún era una niña, aunque era absurdo pensar que su pequeña nietecita o su familia estuviera directamente involucrada con ella. Lástima que olvidara gran parte de la historia. Hubiera sido un buen cuento para narrar antes de dormir…

Alzó sus ojos, algo aturdida y vio un sol rojizo descender en el horizonte, pintando de similares colores las amplias y profundas aguas, al igual que el cielo. La anciana pestañeó varias veces como si acabara de despertar de un largo letargo. No se había dado cuenta del pasar de las horas. Automáticamente comenzó a buscar a cada uno de los miembros del grupo con la mirada, contándolos y cerciorándose que todos estuvieran en la pequeña aldea antes del anochecer. Después de todo, se había convertido en algo así como la matriarca y se preocupaba por 'su familia'.

— Tres… cinco… —empezó con su conteo, divisando a cuatro mujeres y un hombre regresando de la playa con varios peces y otros dos más, encendiendo una fogata— uh… Hakaku y Guinta también regresaron ya, así que con ellos serían siete… conmigo, ocho y… —analizó, sacando correctamente las cuentas. Pero le faltaba un par…— ¿en dónde está Kagome? ¿Y Kouga?

Esa niña nuevamente se estaba demorando más de lo debido. ¿En dónde se había metido esta vez? Por supuesto que no era una novedad que ella los preocupara a todos por sus largas horas de ausencia y en ocasiones la comprendía. Ella era joven y muy activa también. Kagome disfrutaba de la naturaleza más que nadie en la isla y le encantaba descubrir las cosas por su propia cuenta. No obstante, había veces en las que parecía tan lejana y distraída de mente y espíritu como si buscara 'algo' muy dentro de ella y más allá. Era como si algo la mortificara… Quizás algún recuerdo que luchaba por volver a su memoria…

Como deseaba devolverle aquel pedacito faltante en su cabeza y corazón, regresarla a sus familiares –suponiendo que se encontraban con vida después del infortunio-, y ser su apoyo. Pobre niña… debió haber sufrido mucho para que una parte interna de ella se negara a recordar y la isla no era precisamente el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Tan sólo esperaba que Kouga estuviese con ella esta vez…

— ¡Anciana Kaede!

La voz masculina la sacó espontáneamente de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista, divisó a un apuesto joven de piel bronceada, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y cabellos largos y negros, atados en una coleta alta, cargando un pesado y ramificado tronco de bálsamo sobre su hombro.

— ¡Kouga! —con él serían nueve, pero ahora se sentía más inquieta que antes a verlo llegar sólo— muchacho, ¿Kagome no está contigo? —le preguntó cuando él se detuvo a su lado.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Acaso aún no ha llegado? —se alarmó, frunciendo una ceja. Tiró el tronco a sus pies y dirigió su mirada hacia la selva detrás de él. Ese lugar era una trampa mortal por las noches y si ella estaba allí, podría correr peligro. ¿Quién sabe con qué bestias salvajes se podría encontrar? De acuerdo, tal vez la estaba sobreprotegiendo y exageraba un poco, pues Kagome conocía la isla como la misma palma de su mano, pero aún así… no se iba a arriesgar—. No se preocupe, iré a buscarla —sin decir nada más, se giró sobre sus pasos y corrió hacia la frondosidad tropical.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado! —alcanzó a gritarle, viéndolo desaparecer en medio de la vegetación. Alzó nuevamente sus ojos al cielo, divisando la primera estrella en el infinito— sólo espero que se encuentre bien —suspiró y esbozó una forzada sonrisa— se supone que ya debería estar acostumbrada… ¡pero qué niña tan desconsiderada!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Respiró hondamente con los brazos extendidos y levantados horizontalmente a sus costados, tratando de acompasar los fuertes latidos de su agitado corazón y el leve cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. Miró hacia abajo, apreciando la profundidad de la caída y el descender del chorro de agua que brotaba como un velo de novia de la peña, junto a ella. Inmediatamente, la cristalina y pacífica poza que se encontraba a aproximadamente 15 metros debajo de ella, se convirtió en un bravío mar, lleno de oleajes, rodeado por truenos y relámpagos ante sus temerosos ojos chocolates. Muy asustada retrocedió un par de pasos, comenzando a temblar inconscientemente.

Intentó calmarse una vez más, llevándose su mano derecha al pecho. ¡En esta ocasión no se daría por vencida! Estaba firmemente decidida a llevar a cabo esta difícil prueba auto-impuesta y vencer de una vez por todas, ese temor que la aquejaba desde que tenía uso de razón... lo cual para ella no pasaba de los 8 años. Volvió a acercarse a la orilla de la roca y se paró firmemente en ella, mirando nuevamente hacia abajo mientras tragaba fuertemente saliva. Como si su mente quisiera hacerle una mala jugarreta, la espeluznante ilusión se volvió a proyectar ante sus ojos, a lo cual ella reaccionó con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza para desvanecerla. Tomó profundamente aire y retomó la posición inicial.

— ¡Está vez, lo lograré! —se dijo a sí misma con convicción, preparándose para el gran salto.

Sin más preámbulos, cerró los ojos, flexionó levemente sus piernas y se impulsó hacia delante, dejándose caer grácilmente desde lo alto, siguiendo la dirección de la cascada con valentía. Cual cisne, todo su cuerpo se sumergió dentro del agradable y cálido líquido tranparente, sintiéndose libre. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus brazos para emerger nuevamente y tomar una bocanada de oxígeno, y al llegar a la superficie, lo primero que hizo fue mirar para arriba, asombrándose de la altitud de la cual había saltado. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, pero inexplicablemente se sintió satisfecha y orgullosa por haberlo logrado finalmente. Tan sólo esperaba que esta prueba de valor, diera por terminado sus miedos y terror al mar…

— Lo… lo hice —balbuceó incrédula— ¡lo hice!

Llena de emoción se dejó caer de espaldas para flotar un rato, mientras disfrutaba de la agradable sensación que el agua le brindaba. Divisó una media luna en el ennegrecido cielo que más bien parecía una sonrisa abierta, decorada con miles de brillantes puntos a su alrededor. Las estrellas… Al observar el firmamento poblado de aquel lejano manto escarchado, tuvo la impresión de viajar a lo más profundo de una parte dormida de su mente, entrando en un estado de ensoñación, estando despierta…

— _¿Así que querías ver las estrellas? —dijo el alto y apuesto hombre de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa dedicada especialmente para ella, cargándola amorosamente. La niña se sorprendió ante la adivinación de sus pensamientos y asintió rápidamente—. No te preocupes, te prometo que desde Okinawa también las podrás ver… claro, si el cielo llega a despejarse —aseguró optimista. _

— _¡Eres el mejor, papá! —exclamó la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba al cuello de su querido padre. _

La repentina imagen se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. Kagome pestañeó varias veces, saliendo de su aturdimiento y abandonó su cómoda posición sobre el agua para nadar hacia la orilla y apoyarse en ella con la respiración agitada por la alteración. ¿Esa niña había sido ella?

— ¿Qué… qué fue eso? —se preguntó muy confundida, sosteniéndose la cabeza con su mano izquierda—, ¿acaso… un recuerdo? —Algo dubitativa volvió a alzar su mirada a las estrellas y de pronto, la tristeza la invadió, sintiendo en su corazón que él ya no pertenecía más al mundo de los vivos—. Papá… —susurró al momento que sus ojos chocolates se humedecían.

Ésta había sido la primera vez desde su pérdida de memoria que el recuerdo de un familiar la golpeaba de lleno, trayéndole un minúsculo, pero grato momento vivido con su amado padre. Aunque una parte de ella se sintió feliz por conmemorar su rostro y su cálida mirada -los cuales había olvidado por tanto tiempo-, la otra le hacía entender que nunca más lo volvería a ver, aunque lograra regresar algún día a la civilización. No sabía cómo explicárselo a sí misma, pero estaba segura que él había muerto cuando ella era pequeña y que quizás aquel bello momento, había sido él último que compartieron juntos de esa manera. ¿Y su demás familia? ¿Tendría mamá? No pudo evitar preguntarse por ellos, con la esperanza que aún estuviesen con vida. ¿La recordarían? ¿Y si nunca los volvería a ver? ¿Y si nunca salía de esa isla?

Se sacudió rápidamente la cabeza y suspiró nostálgica. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que no le traían más que angustia, tristezas y confusiones. Lo mejor sería no seguir forzando inútilmente su cerebro por encontrar sus memorias. No tenía caso, pues aunque lo intentara, nunca resultaba. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar pacientemente y atesorar cada recuerdo que le fuera devuelto poco a poco.

Con su cuerpo aún dentro del agua, apoyó sus brazos lánguidamente sobre un pedazo de tierra perteneciente a la orilla, y reposó su quijada sobre la unión de sus manos. Cerró por unos instantes sus párpados, dejándose llevar por los maravillosos sonidos de la naturaleza… el caer de la cascada, el suave susurro del viento al soplar, el canto de los grillos, el graznido de alguna cacatúa que irrumpía el silencio nocturno… Gradualmente comenzó a relajarse, olvidándose de sus penas, disfrutando de cada ruido, de cada olor y fragancia que lograban percibir sus sentidos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa en sus labios al verse rodeada por pequeñas lucecitas que flotaban en el aire.

— Luciérnagas… —susurró maravillada por el hermoso espectáculo que le brindaban las pequeñas criaturas voladoras.

De repente, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al creer vislumbrar un par de hermosos ojos tan dorados como el mismo sol… tan cálidos y ardientes que la miraban con dulzura, con fervor y… con profundo amor. En ese momento, un sentimiento de absoluta pertenencia llenó su alma y quiso tocar el borroso rostro que empezó a formarse delante de ella. Sin embargo, al estirar su mano izquierda y palpar la imagen con sus dedos, ésta se desvaneció rápidamente, alborotándose un poco las luciérnagas que habían sido tocadas involuntariamente.

Kagome soltó el aire retenido con pesar… nuevamente sólo había sido una ilusión. Siempre que sucedía algo semejante, sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía… a veces le faltaba el aire y en otras, sentía que el corazón simplemente se desbocaba de su pecho. Cada vez que lo veía, ya fuera en sueños o estando despierta, lo único que deseaba era permanecer a su lado toda la eternidad. Por absurdo que fuera, su alma lo reclamaba. Muchas veces se había preguntado si esas alucinaciones eran reales o sólo un producto de su alocada imaginación. No era posible que su mente hubiera creado una figura ficticia con esas características tan hermosas y con tal color de pupilas tan atrapantes...

Encogió su brazo y se observó inconscientemente la palma, deteniéndose en la parte lateral de su mano. Detectó una muy peculiar y algo borrosa silueta mitad esférica con pequeñas ondulaciones a su alrededor. ¿Por qué cuando la veía, su alma se llenaba de ilusión y alegría, y al mismo tiempo de profunda tristeza? Presentía que esa marca significaba algo muy importante en su vida. Su consciencia le decía que estaba unida a 'él' por un lazo invisible e irrompible, lo cual era maravilloso, pero… ¿quién era él en realidad? ¿En verdad existía? ¿Y por qué cada vez que pensaba en el dueño de aquellos ojos dorados, su corazón se aceleraba desmedidamente?

— Estoy marcada por el destino para amarte… —musitó muy bajito sin percatarse de sus propias palabras.

Con un nuevo suspiro se impulsó con sus brazos hacia atrás, deslizándose en el agua cristalina de espaldas, permitiéndose flotar boca arriba. Volvió a contemplar el estrellado cielo nocturno y esta vez, dejó su mente en blanco para no seguir pensando en nada más que la mortificara, enfocándose únicamente en los melodiosos sonidos de su amado paraíso tropical.

Sin duda, ése era su lugar favorito en toda la isla… era algo así como su refugio, el cual nadie más que ella conocía. Era su estanque, su cascada… su pedacito secreto de tierra. Podría parecer egoísta de su parte, pero temía que si los demás se enteraban, la magia desaparecería, y eso era algo que no permitiría. Además, ése era el único lugar al cual podía escapar cuando necesitaba estar sola y pensar… en él. Sí, sólo en su escondite lograba verlo y en ocasiones hasta escucharlo con claridad, estando despierta. Podía parecer una locura, pero para ella era real y lo confirmaba con cada día que pasaba, anhelando verlo pronto y sentirlo.

— ¡Kagome!

La chica dio un alterado respingo en su lugar y del susto, se hundió en el agua. Emergió rápidamente y chapoteó un poco, tratando de equilibrarse, tomando una bocanada de aire para no ahogarse. Su empapada melena azabache, aplastada y desarreglada le cubrió por completo el rostro, impidiéndole la visibilidad. Apresuradamente se quitó el flequillo de sus ojos para poder ver y empezó a buscar la dirección de aquella voz masculina que muy bien conocía.

— ¡¿Kouga? —se exaltó al volver a escuchar su llamado a la distancia— ¡ay, no! ¡Se me hizo tarde!

De pronto fue consciente de la tardía hora y que a estas alturas, se suponía que ya debería estar en la aldea. ¡Su abuela Kaede la iba a matar! Seguro que mandó a Kouga a buscarla para que la trajera de regreso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si él continuaba acercándose, lo más probable era que encontrara la abertura en medio de las gigantescas rocas musgosas y su lugar secreto quedaría al descubierto.

Completamente alterada, salió avivadamente del estanque y sin importarle lo mojada que pudiese estar, corrió hacia un árbol milenario de enormes raíces que estaba prácticamente pegado a una pared rocosa. Escaló por el ancho tronco, sujetándose primeramente de una de las lianas que caían lánguidamente de él, para luego apoyarse en las diversas ramas hasta llegar a la parte más espesa del follaje. Se adentró en medio de las verdosas hojas, traspasando por la hendidura del risco.

Al llegar al otro lado del corto túnel, sacó cautelosamente la cabeza para cerciorarse que nadie la viera. Removió silenciosamente el arbusto que cubría la entrada secreta a su pequeña cascada privada para salir, pero en cuanto hizo un movimiento, la voz de su amigo la alertó al igual que el tenue brillo amarillento del fuego, escondiéndose nuevamente para no ser vista.

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó, esta vez a escasos metros de distancia. Detuvo sus pasos y levantó una vez más su antorcha para iluminar los alrededores o espantar cualquier animal que quisiera acercársele. Suspiró con desgano al no divisar nada— mi querida Kagome… ¿en dónde te has metido esta vez?

— ¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó tranquilamente a sus espaldas.

El joven hombre dio un grito despavorido de sí al ser sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la muchacha. Con sus ojos muy abiertos como platos, dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de la 'criatura' que lo había asustado, colocando sus brazos de manera graciosa alrededor de su cabeza y cuerpo, soltando involuntariamente la antorcha. Ésta cayó en el húmedo suelo cerca de varias plantas, comenzando a incendiarlas con su calor, sin que se percatara de ello.

Al darse cuenta que se trataba de Kagome quien le había hecho una jugarreta y no de un horrible monstruo que quería atacarlo, bajó lentamente su guardia, soltando el aire de sus pulmones con alivio.

— Dios, Kagome… ¡casi me matas de un infarto! —le replicó quejoso.

— ¿Te asusté? Perdóname… no fue mi intensión —se disculpó la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa, deslizándose una gota de sudor por su sien.

— Bueno… ya pasó —se relajó y tomó nuevo aire, pero esta vez para regañarla— ¿pero en qué estabas pensando? ¿Ya viste lo tarde que es? ¿En dónde has estado? La anciana Kaede está muy preocupada por…

De pronto, su respiración se cortó al alzar su rostro hacia ella y perderse en sus hermosos ojos de color chocolate, que esa noche brillaban místicamente con tal fulgor que reflejaban a una mujer… ¿enamorada? Tragó saliva ante tal pensamiento, con la esperanza de ser él el afortunado. ¿Acaso sería posible? ¿Al fin ella le daría una oportunidad? Quizás lo había estado esperando para poder estar un momento a solas con él… Sólo Dios sabía cuánto anhelaba ser correspondido.

Una pequeña gota cayó del flequillo de la muchacha y sólo entonces, él se percató de lo empapada que ella estaba. La melena azabache le caía pesadamente sobre su espalda y hombros, goteando de las puntas. Como si hubiese caído bajo el hechizo de una hermosa ninfa del bosque, descendió inconscientemente la mirada, siguiendo el recorrido de las partículas de agua sobre su inmaculada y blanca piel, perdiéndose en las esbeltas y bien estructuradas curvas femeninas, que estaban siendo iluminadas por el tenue resplandor de la luna y el fuego de la caída antorcha. Debido a la humedad, las prendas de color crema que cubrían las partes íntimas del bello cuerpo de Kagome estaban… ¡Oh, cielos!

Los ojos celestes del joven se ensancharon precipitosamente, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía súbitamente a la cabeza. Con el rostro completamente rojo y el corazón latiendo locamente en su pecho, apartó rápidamente su mirada, ladeando su rostro avergonzado. Ella estaba… ella se veía… ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera era capaz de estructurar frases coherentes en su cabeza, y después de esa gloriosa imagen… estaba seguro que no podría dormir. Sabía que quizás, nunca más se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad semejante, pero quería respetarla y tampoco era justo aprovecharse de la situación. Lo más probable era que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de lo transparentes que estaban sus prendas en esos momentos…

— Kouga… —dijo suavemente la azabache, queriendo llamar su atención, más él no respondió. Parecía estarse concentrando en algo sumamente difícil para él— Kouga —su tono de voz sonó un poco más alarmado esta vez, pero él pareció no escucharla o sólo evitaba mirarla a toda costa, por algún motivo que ella desconocía— ¡Kouga, mira!

— ¡Agh! Kagome, por favor… —refunfuñó al no saber cómo reaccionar y mucho peor, cómo controlarse. Pero ella insistió y esta vez, lo jaloneó del brazo para que se volteara, lo cual logró para su mala suerte. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?— ¿qué no ves que así como estás no puedo…? —las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta al percibir de repente el olor a humo y ver la anteriormente pequeña llama extenderse— ¡Fuego!

Olvidándose completamente de su inicial aturdimiento, Kouga se abalanzó sobre la zona afectada y comenzó a echar desesperadamente tierra sobre las plantas que comenzaban a incendiarse con sus pies y manos, ensuciándose por completo. Kagome recogió varias ramas con hojas frescas y húmedas y empezó a golpear con ellas para ayudar a apagar las pequeñas llamas que se habían formado. Algunos animales pequeños como aves e insectos huyeron despavoridos del lugar, alejándose del peligro, aunque por fortuna y gracias al buen trabajo en equipo de ambas, el fuego pudo ser apagado a tiempo antes que se propagara más y causara alguna tragedia.

— Eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Kouga con alivio pasándose el dorso del puño por su frente. Al caerle pequeñas partículas de tierra en sus ojos por su anterior acción, se restregó con ambas manos, ensuciándose impensadamente la cara. Kagome únicamente respondió con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Qué? —preguntó intrigado.

— Pareces un mapache —comentó amenizada, aguantándose la risa. El joven la miró aturdido sin comprender—, tienes tierra en la cara —le explicó risueña.

Automáticamente levantó sus masculinas manos a la altura de su rostro, dándose cuenta de lo negras que éstas estaban a causa de la húmeda tierra. Estaban enlodadas y todo por apagar el pequeño incendio que había sido provocado por su propio descuido. ¡Maldición! Casi y destruye su 'hogar', y todo por… Retuvo la respiración y su corazón se aceleró al recordar la causa de su anterior torpeza. Tragó saliva, esta vez temeroso de no poder contenerse ante sus despiertos instintos. Frustrado cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y empuñó sus manos, inhalando pasivamente, tratando de poner su mente en blanco.

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente, sintió un suave y delicado tacto sobre su piel, alterándolo aún más. Completamente sorprendido abrió sus celestes ojos de par en par, visualizando a Kagome a escasos metros de él. Ella le limpió la suciedad de la cara en absoluta calma, torturándolo con cada roce.

— Kagome —susurró con voz ronca, disfrutando de su tacto.

— Listo, ya estás limpio —expuso al terminar con su labor, pero al retirar su mano, Kouga la atapó sorpresivamente de la muñeca y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Los fuertes brazos se aferraron en la delgada cintura femenina, impidiéndole cualquier escape. La apegó efusivamente a su pecho, permitiéndole escuchar los retumbantes latidos de su inquieto corazón, lo cual provocó un intenso sonrojo en las blancas mejillas de la muchacha. Ésta no era la primera vez que la abrazaba, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía con tal intensidad y fervor.

— Kou-Kouga… ¿qué…? —balbuceó algo nerviosa— ¿qué sucede?

El joven se estremeció al sentir el humedecido, pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, perdiendo poco a poco la compostura.

— Cada día a tu lado es una tortura —confesó con un tono vehemente, consternando a la azabache— si tan sólo… si tan sólo me correspondieras, yo… yo te haría la mujer más feliz del mundo —le levantó delicadamente la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y hacerle ver la sinceridad de sus palabras— te amo, Kagome…

Su azulina mirada descendió a los rosados y apetecibles labios femeninos, sintiendo el incontenible deseo de saborearlos, acariciarlos y saciarse de ellos hasta quedar sin aliento… ¡Ya no lo resistía más! Necesitaba besarla y transmitirle todo lo que guardaba por ella en su interior… lo mucho que ella significaba para él.

Sin soltarla de su agarre, inclinó lentamente su cabeza hacia la paralizada muchacha, cerrando paulatinamente sus párpados, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Kagome ensanchó sus ojos asustada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Todo pareció pasar como en cámara lenta. Su cerebro no le respondía y él se estaba acercando demasiado. ¿Acaso él…?

— Perdóname… —musitó Kagome quedamente.

Al percibir la suavidad de la tersa piel de la mejilla de su amada con sus labios, supo que había sido rechazado una vez más. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de rozar su boca, puesto que ella se había volteado antes de ser tocada. Al notar la mirada esquiva de Kagome, suspiró con frustración y la soltó, muy a su pesar. La observó con tristeza al no verse correspondido y decidió que lo mejor sería volver con los demás, antes que cualquier otra cosa pudiera suceder.

Con un movimiento rápido, se despojó de la vieja camisa de color ocre que llevaba puesta, dejando su fornido y bronceado torso al descubierto. Kagome lo miró con gran estupefacción, sonrojándose ante la repentina acción de Kouga. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué… por qué se estaba quitando la ropa? No es que ella nunca lo hubiese visto de esa manera antes, sólo que era muy diferente verlo desde la distancia, pescando o trabajando, estando en compañía del grupo. Ahora estaban solos en medio de la oscuridad de la selva y siendo únicamente alumbrados por el tenue resplandor de la luna.

— Toma, ponte esto —indicó Kouga con calma, esquivando su mirada mientras le extendía su prenda de vestir a la azabache.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida sin entender. ¿Para qué le estaba dando su camisa?

— Kagome, estás mojada y tus prendas están… —dudó por unos instantes. ¿Cómo decirle que podía ver todo lo que había debajo de ellas, debido a su transparencia? ¡Condenados colores claros!

Sin la necesidad que él completara su frase, la muchacha bajó su mirada y cuando al fin fue consciente de su situación tan vergonzosa, dio un escandaloso chillido de sí, espantando a las ya dormidas aves. Se abrazó a sí misma, cubriendo sus pechos presurosamente con sus brazos, mientras bajaba al suelo.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —se decía una y otra vez, acuclillada como una niña indefensa, tratando de encubrir su 'desnudez', puesto que así era como se sentía... desnuda.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Fue tanto su afán por salir corriendo de su escondite y evitar a toda costa que alguien lo encontrara, que no se había percatado de su torpeza.

— Tranquila —la consoló Kouga, agachándose a su lado y colocándole la camisa de color ocre sobre los hombros para cubrirla— todo está bien… volvamos a casa. La anciana Kaede debe estar preocupada…

Ella se aferró a la tibia camiseta y se puso de pie junto con él. Le sonrió agradecida y se puso en marcha, de vuelta a la pequeña aldea.

Kouga caminó a su lado muy pensativo. Había sido rechazado y su amor, quizás nunca sería correspondido por su querida Kagome. Era un golpe muy duro y aún así, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tal vez, si persistía… algún día se le haría el milagro.

Sólo había una cosa que lo carcomía por dentro y que rondaba constantemente en su cabeza… ¿De quién estaba enamorada Kagome? Porque era evidente que tal sentimiento existía en su corazón y que había aflorado desde hace algún tiempo. Últimamente parecía estar más distraída y alejada de todos… sobre todo de él. No podía evitar sentir celos, más que nada por no saber de quién se trataba. De hecho, no sería tan difícil averiguarlo, puesto que tan sólo existían cuatro hombres –incluyéndolo a él-, en toda la isla. Bueno, en realidad sólo tres, ya que uno era un hombre mayor y podía descartarse fácilmente de entre los 'candidatos'. Así que sólo quedaban Hakaku, Guinta y él. ¿Pero sería posible que uno de ellos…? ¡Más les valía no haberse atrevido a acercarse a 'su mujer' o les daría un escarmiento que jamás olvidarían! Ya suficiente tenía con haber sido rechazado como para tener que soportar una puñalada por la espalada.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Les juro que les quise dejar el capi el viernes, pero la página no me permitió subir el archivo T_T. Fanfiction ha andado mal últimamente, aunque muchos de ustedes ya lo saben _. En fin…

Como pueden ver, este capítulo lo dediqué especialmente para Kagome (y con mucha razón, pues hasta el momento sólo había aparecido ocasionalmente xD). De ese modo, se podrán dar más o menos una idea de cómo ha sido su pacífica vida en la isla. Bueno, junto con un insistente Kouga, tampoco creo que la haya pasado tan mal todos estos años :P. Pobrecito, me dio pena, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado al rechazo ¿o no? xD.

Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas mis queridas lectoras que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus preciados reviews. En verdad han hecho muy feliz a esta autora con sus maravillosos comentarios. Saludos especiales a: **Crazzalice**, **Minako k**, **AllySan**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Lady Isis I**, **Lolichan**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Kamilita**, **SaKuRaKu** y **Kira Rydle**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones. ¡No olviden que cada review suyo es mi motivación, mi paga y mi sueldo!

¡Que tengan un buen día y nos vemos en la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	9. Una joven herida

**Capítulo 9: Una joven herida**

Con la música del estéreo a alto volumen y con el techo guardado en el maletero para disfrutar del aire fresco, condujo alegremente el lujoso Audi A5 Cabrio de color rojo, atravesando la carretea a grandes velocidades. Aceleraba de vez en cuanto un poco más para poner a prueba los caballos fuerza del vehículo, aprovechando los largos y rectos trayectos. ¡La máquina realmente era una maravilla al igual que el equipo de sonido! Después de varios días en la mecánica para su correspondiente reparación, había quedado como nuevo y sin ni un solo rasguño. Por fortuna nadie lo había tocado desde que lo abandonaron en el monasterio de Taihei-hi.

— Inuyasha se pondrá muy feliz —se dijo el joven oji-azul de coleta con una sonrisa orgullosa. Miró de soslayo una carpeta de color azul que reposaba sobre el asiento del copiloto y cambió su expresión a una más seria— espero que la encuentres, amigo…

Desde que Inuyasha le había confesado acerca de su amor de adolescencia, había sentido la necesidad de ayudarlo, más que nada por el significado de aquel profundo sentimiento que representaba en su vida. Aunque para cualquier persona fuera algo difícil de comprender, él lo había entendido perfectamente y sabía que había un lazo invisible e irrompible muy fuerte que mantenía a Inuyasha y a aquella misteriosa chica unidos, pese a la distancia o los años que los pudiera separar. Ellos simplemente estaban destinados para amarse y la marca en la mano de su amigo, se lo había confirmado.

Por otro lado, tendrían que olvidarse de la perla de Shikon, pues no valía la pena perder la vida por un simple objeto que no hacía más que acarrear desgracias y no beneficiaría a ninguno, ninguno claro, excepto Naraku. El diario lo decía muy claramente… sólo de ellos dependía la reaparición de aquella legendaria joya, aunque aún estaba en duda si realmente era con la muerte de uno de los dos o no… Pese a que esas habían sido las últimas palabras del viejo libro que el monje Mushin había logrado descifrar, prefería pensar que esa frase se refería a otra cosa que pudiera ser eludida en algún momento dado y que no perjudicara la vida de Inuyasha en ninguna forma. Él era su amigo, su hermano y por obvias razones no quería que nada malo le sucediera.

Por ahora, sería mejor no pensar en cosas desagradables y centrarse únicamente en encontrar a la señorita Higurashi. Gracias al conocimiento del apellido y aunque no fue nada sencillo, después de 2 días de exhaustiva búsqueda e investigación, había encontrado la información necesaria para dar con la familia de la niña. Claro que en la actualidad, la pequeña ya debía ser toda una mujer. Según sus averiguaciones realizadas, la madre y el hermano menor habían sobrevivido a la tragedia y actualmente residían en un templo junto con el abuelo en Tokyo. El padre lamentablemente había fallecido.

Con un gran suspiro, Miroku volvió a posar su mirada al frente y se concentró en el trayecto que debía seguir para llegar al hotel. Después de todo no quería estrellarse en alguna parte de la carretera por estar distraído y ser el causante de un accidente o peor aún, ser el ejecutor de su propia muerte por haber destrozado el Audi de Inuyasha. Ya podía ver los titulares en los periódicos: _'Apuesto e irresistible hombre muere asesinado por su mejor amigo por haber destruido su lujoso descapotable, dejando a un sin fin de admiradoras desconsoladas por su partida al más allá…'_ ¡Que horror! ¡Ni pensarlo! Lo mejor sería tener más cuidado y bajar la velocidad antes que sucediera algo malo de lo cual podría arrepentirse.

Se sacudió levemente la cabeza para desechar sus descabellados pensamientos y cogió el volante con ambas manos para darse una mejor sostenibilidad y confianza. De pronto, divisó un punto en movimiento a la distancia. Se aproximó un poco más, quedando a tan sólo unos metros detrás de la figura, dándose cuenta que se tratada de una mujer que caminaba con pasos pesados en la orilla de la carretera. Ella le llamó mucho la atención, pues su 'espalda' se veía bastante atractiva. Al menos parecía tener muy buenas proporciones y buen porte. ¿Qué haría una mujer tan solitaria por esos rumbos? Pues habría que preguntárselo ¿o no? Un asalto perfecto para sacar a flote sus 'encantos'…

Al acercarse lo suficiente, el oji-azul redujo considerablemente su velocidad, hasta casi detenerse al lado de la chica, circulando muy despacio junto a ella, sin pasarse de los 5 km/h.

— Buenos días, señorita. Puedo preguntar ¿hacia dónde se dirige? —inquirió educadamente, ladeando su cabeza en su dirección— con gusto podría llevarla y… —sus palabras murieron en su garganta en cuanto le logró ver la cara.

Se alertó al notar sus ropas rasgadas y varias marcas de sangre en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Su delicado rostro estaba todo amoratado e hinchado, y sus ojos… sus hermosos y expresivos ojos estaban rojos e inundados de lágrimas, con una expresión llena de dolor. ¡Dios! ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡¿Quién pudo haber sido el miserable que se atrevió a lastimarla de esa forma tan despiadada y salvaje?!

Siendo consciente del estado tan deplorable de la chica, se detuvo por completo y se bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Sin detenerse a cerrar la puerta, corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla. La muchacha alzó la mirada hacia él y lo observó de manera lejana y ausente, como si viera a alguien más en su lugar. Sus ojos se volvieron a cargar de lágrimas y con mucho esfuerzo trató de balbucear algo, pero antes que pudiese articular palabra alguna, se desvaneció en los brazos de Miroku, quien la atrapó antes que cayese al suelo,

— ¡Señorita! —la volteó cuidadosamente y le quitó algunos mechones de cabello sueltos del rostro para apreciarla mejor y lo que vio, fue a un hermoso ángel indefenso y herido entre sus brazos—. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Su corazón latió muy fuerte y sintió mucha ternura y… compasión, pero también surgió en él el inexplicable deseo de querer protegerla. A una mujer necesitada, nunca se le debía dar la espalda—. No te preocupes… yo te cuidaré…

Sin decir nada más y sin perder más tiempo, la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó al vehículo, depositándola delicadamente en el asiento trasero para que pudiera reposar mejor. La acomodó bien para que no se cayera con algún frenazo o en alguna curva y se sentó frente al volante. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad, la miró una vez más por el retrovisor y arrancó a toda marcha. Quizás, tardaría un poco más en darle las buenas nuevas a Inuyasha, pues tendría que hacer una parada en algún hospital primero.

* * *

Exasperado caminó con grandes zancadas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, mirando constantemente su reloj de pulsera. Ya iban a ser las 9:30 de la mañana y Kikyo no aparecía por ninguna parte. Ésta ya era la segunda vez que ella se esfumaba de la nada y sin avisar, lo cual lo ponía de muy mal humor. No es que no le fuera permitido salir o que ella fuera su prisionera que tuviera que darle cuentas de todo lo que hacía, no obstante, las circunstancias eran diferentes ahora. Afuera había un asesino suelto, detrás de su pellejo y de todos los que lo rodeaban o se involucraban directamente con él. Ahora que Onigumo –y obviamente Naraku-, sabían que Kikyo era 'su novia', ella también corría peligro. La última vez habían tratado de secuestrarla… ¿quién sabe lo que podría suceder la próxima vez con tal de hacerle daño? No, ni pensarlo.

Era muy arriesgado que Kikyo saliera sola, tomando en cuenta los actuales riesgos. Era natural que se preocupara, pues aunque ya había definido sus sentimientos y estaba convencido que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, le guardaba un cariño muy especial y no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Después de todo, ella había sido la primera mujer que permitió entrar a su vida y con quien compartió muchos momentos íntimos.

Ella lo había ayudado a sobrellevar las pesadas cargas de su amargo pasado, acompañándolo o simplemente hablándole y brindándole su amistad. Había sido muy difícil al inicio, sobre todo al confiar en alguien, pero ella siempre insistió, siendo amable y paciente con él hasta el punto de llevarse bien y convivir juntos. Aunque en ocasiones lo inducía a hacer cosas que no le gustaban, queriendo siempre hacer su voluntad, la pasaban bien. Bueno, la comunicación tampoco era demasiado expresiva y habían cosas que prefería guardárselas para sí, como lo eran sus sentimientos y pensamientos por ejemplo, pero suponía que era mutuo, por lo que le restó importancia.

Sin embargo, entre todas estas situaciones y momentos convividos, siempre hubo algo en Kikyo que le llamó mucho la atención. Ella era una mujer muy bella sin duda, y quizás, ésa fue una de las cualidades que lo atrapó o simplemente por el hecho de parecerse tanto a su lejano y distante amor adolescente, pero también era muy reservada y se podría decir que hasta cierto punto, misteriosa. Su actitud siempre serena y pasiva lo inquietada en muchas ocasiones, pues le parecía demasiado bueno para ser realidad. Ninguna mujer podía ser tan paciente y aguantar el constante malhumor de su contraparte sin reclamos o reproches, ¿o si?

Inuyasha volvió a mirar su reloj y se desesperó al ver que tan sólo habían pasado cinco minutos más y aún no habían señales de ella. ¿En dónde rayos estaba? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a protegerla si desconocía su paradero? Bueno, aún había una remota posibilidad que se encontrara con el anciano Myoga en los alrededores, pues él había ido a hacer algunas 'compras' a la tienda más cercana para abastecerse con algunas armas. No es que el viejo fuera de gran ayuda tampoco, pero por lo menos sabía qué hacer en un caso de emergencia. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… Kikyo había desaparecido mucho antes que Myoga saliera del hotel, lo cual podría significar que…

El joven Taisho detuvo sus pasos en seco y amplió sus dorados ojos asustado. Su cabeza empezó a maquilar cosas muy desagradables, que le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Qué tal si Onigumo los había localizado y se la había llevado sin que se dieran cuenta? Claro que también existía la posibilidad que Kikyo se hubiera escabullido a escondidas y… De acuerdo, eso último era lo menos probable, pues ¿para qué haría ella algo así? ¡Maldición! Definitivamente había algo que no andaba del todo bien…

— Tranquilo, muchacho. Seguro se fue a respirar un poco de aire fresco —trató de calmarlo el viejo Mushin— recuerda que ella es una mujer y ellas no aguantan por mucho tiempo estar encerradas…

— No me digas, monje —refunfuñó el oji-dorado, colérico— ahora me dirás que Kikyo se fue de compras o salió a dar un paseo antes que saliera el sol… ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír!

— Pues si, tienes razón… —meditó el regordete hombre— ¿y ya la buscaste en el gimnasio del hotel? Pudo haber ido a ejercitarse un poco —sugirió ingenuamente.

— ¿El gimnasio?

Inuyasha parpadeó sorprendido. De todos los lugares dentro del hotel, ése había sido el único punto al cual no había ido… Había preguntado por ella en el salón de juegos, en el bar, la cafetería, el comedor y hasta en la piscina, pero nadie supo darle información. Sinceramente, el gimnasio era el último lugar que se le hubiera ocurrido... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que a Kikyo le gustara hacer ejercicio! Pues en ese caso había una posibilidad de que ella estuviera allí. ¡No había tiempo que perder! Debía salir de dudas de una vez por todas…

Apresuradamente se dirigió hacia la salida para comprobar la teoría del monje Mushin y calmar su incertidumbre, pero antes que pudiese abrir la puerta, la perilla se giró, dando paso a un ancianito de escasos cabellos canos y baja estatura. Inuyasha retrocedió un paso para permitirle la entrada, sin embargo, el viejo se giró para coger algo en el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que una blanca mano femenina se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Kikyo! —exclamó el joven Taisho al divisarla e inmediatamente frunció el ceño, muy molesto— ¿en dónde rayos has estado? Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Acaso no estás consciente del peligro que…?

— Amo Inuyasha, no se preocupe —lo interrumpió el anciano con su voz algo forzada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, pasándose un brazo ajeno sobre su hombro— la señorita Kikyo ha estado conmigo…

Inuyasha detuvo sus reclamos en cuanto divisó a un herido y maltratado hombre de robusta complexión, siendo sujetado por el anciano Myoga y Kikyo, manteniéndose dificultosamente de pie.

— ¡Royakan! —olvidándose de su anterior malhumor y 'su causa', se acercó rápidamente a ellos y cargó a su entrenador –al cual había creído muerto-, sobre su espalda, llevándolo dentro. Cuidadosamente lo recostó sobre una de las camas y lo dejó reposar allí—. Está vivo… —murmuró incrédulo, volteándose con la mirada interrogante hacia Myoga y Kikyo— ¿cómo? —preguntó, mientras el monje Mushin lo revisaba.

— Lo encontramos vagando a unas dos calles del hotel —respondió el anciano con un dejo de preocupación—, al parecer hubo una explosión en el Hospital Metropolitano y…

— ¡¿En el hospital?! —exclamó el oji-dorado alarmado, al mismo tiempo que cogía el control remoto y encendía el televisor…

— _Hace aproximadamente una hora, asaltaron una de las habitaciones del "Hospital Metropolitano de Tokyo", provocando una detonación de gran magnitud, que puso en peligro a cientos de personas_ —informó una periodista en la pantalla del aparato desde el catastrófico lugar de los hechos— _según se cree, los antisociales buscaban a un hombre llamado Royakan Hayami, por razones aún desconocidas, al igual que su paradero. Aún no se encuentra al culpable, pero la policía ya está llevando a cabo las respectivas investigaciones…_

— ¡Naraku! —gruñó Inuyasha encrespado, apretando los puños a sus costados, viendo de reojo al inconsciente Royakan.

Si por un lado se alegraba de saber a su entrenador con vida, por el otro estaba muy confundido y no entendía nada de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo había escapado de las manos de ese miserable de Naraku? ¿Cómo había llegado al hospital? ¿Cómo lo volvieron a encontrar? ¿Por qué Royakan no vino a buscarlo? De haber sabido que él aún estaba con vida, no hubiera dudado en irlo a rescatar. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él? Muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza en esos momentos y entre ellas, también los actuales y futuros planes de su enemigo mortal… ¿Qué pretendía Naraku con todo esto?

Estaba frustrado por no poder hacer nada y tener que cruzarse de brazos. Apenas y se acababa de recuperar y ya sentía la necesidad de salir para hacer sus propias averiguaciones urgentemente. En la mañana había despertado con nuevas fuerzas y energías como si hubiese nacido de nuevo. Si por él fuera, iría a la mansión del maldito de Naraku en ese preciso instante para aniquilarlo. De acuerdo, quizás no iría a tal extremo… al menos no aún. Tenía cosas más importantes en su mente, a parte de estar muy consciente del riesgo que representaría y de lo imprudente que sería de su parte. Su enemigo contaba con prácticamente un ejército a su favor que lo mataría mucho antes de poder llegar hasta él. No, ¡definitivamente no le daría el gusto a ese bastardo!

Por lo pronto, se centraría en su implacable búsqueda de su amada, mientras ideaba alguna estrategia. Gracias a Miroku había podido adelantar las investigaciones mientras había estado convaleciente. Lo único que esperaba, era que su amigo pudiera traerle buenas noticias o que por lo menos lo llamara para ponerlo al tanto de todo. Era desesperante no saber nada. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en comunicarse?

Ahora que sabía que la reaparición de la perla de Shikon podría estar relacionada con su propia muerte o la de su querido ángel perdido, debía tomar sus debidas precauciones. ¡Ni loco la expondría a semejante peligro, ahora que sabía que ella estaba con vida! Si la profecía escrita en el diario por el monje Muso era verídica, prefería ser él quien diera su vida y no ella de ser necesario. Jamás se perdonaría si algo llegara a sucederle y mucho menos por los caprichos y ambiciones de un maniático como Naraku. La perla simplemente no valía la pena…

¡Tantos años buscando esa maldita joya legendaria para hacerle la vida imposible a su enemigo y por nada! Ahora resultaba ser él el perjudicado en todos los sentidos… Si Naraku se enteraba de los detalles, ninguno de los dos saldría bien librado. Si de por sí ya tenía que lidiar con los constantes atentados del desgraciado, ni imaginarse cómo sería si esa información –aún hipotética- llegara a sus oídos. Al decir verdad, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer encontrar a la dueña de su corazón… quizás sería mejor mantener la distancia por su propio bien, aunque se muriera por dentro por no verla.

De pronto, su celular sonó, interrumpiéndolo de sus angustiosas maquinaciones. Inuyasha sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla, reconociendo el número. ¡Ya era hora!

— Hola, ¿Miroku? —contestó con impaciencia, esperando que su amigo le tuviera las noticias que tanto ansiaba escuchar— ¿en dónde estás? ¿Lo conseguiste?

— _Inuyasha, estoy en la sala de urgencias de la Clínica Mikao en Saitama… eh… a unos 15 minutos de Tokyo_ —comunicó el oji-azul desde el otro lado de la línea con parsimonia—, _creo que no podré regresar por el momento…_

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó el joven Taisho en el auricular, dejando casi sordo a Miroku, quien tuvo que retirarse el celular de su oído—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

— _Tranquilo, amigo mío. Yo estoy perfectamente_ —explicó para calmarlo.

— Entonces, ¡¿qué demonios haces en una clínica?! —exigió saber el oji-dorado, alzando su tono de voz.

— _Lo_ _que pasa es que me encontré con una linda jovencita en medio de la carretera cuando iba para allá y…_

— ¡Keh! Y le hiciste alguna propuesta indecente y ella te golpeó, mandándote directo al hospital, ¿no? —enfatizó Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

Una gran gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Miroku, acompañada por una risita nerviosa de su parte. Si bien era cierto que en un inicio había pensado en una nueva conquista al divisar a la bella castaña de espaldas, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo al darse cuenta de su estado deplorable y lastimero. ¿Cómo negarse a ayudarla? Además, no podía dejarla allí, así como estaba…

— _¡No es lo que tu piensas!_ —refutó el joven de coleta, queriendo justificarse.

— No sería la primera vez —barbotó Inuyasha con desconfianza— por cierto y ¿recuperaste mi auto?

— _Esta vez es diferente, te lo juro_ —se explicó insistente, omitiendo momentáneamente la pregunta acerca del vehículo— _ella estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda. No podía abandonarla así nada más. Tal vez fue víctima de algún atraco…_

El oji-dorado soltó un cansino suspiro y decidió dejarlo así. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir con él, puesto que siempre encontraba una excusa nueva para argumentar sus conquistas. Aunque debía confesar que ésta era la primera vez que Miroku inventaba la historia de una damisela en peligro, por lo que no podía negar que el asunto le llamaba mucho la atención.

— Está bien, Miroku, pero ten cuidado —advirtió con cierta desconfianza— hay algo que me huele mal…

— _Tanto tiempo en cama y sudando como puerco en sauna a causa de la fiebre, no me extrañaría… ¿ya te bañaste?_ —preguntó el joven Hoshi tranquilamente— _por tratarse de ti, te presto un poco de mi loción especial, pero no te pondrás demasiado… _

— ¡Miroku!

— _Está bien, está bien… sólo era una broma. ¡Que carácter!_ —se rectificó rápidamente, antes que su amigo traspasara el auricular por arte de magia y lo ahorcara con su poderosa y furiosa mano. Casi al instante cambio su semblante al igual que su tono de voz a uno más serio— _no te preocupes, yo también presiento que éste asalto no fue una simple coincidencia… y sí, tu Audi quedó como nuevo —_terminó de responder.

— _Disculpe, señor… ¿usted es familiar de la señorita?_ —se escuchó una tercera voz al otro lado de la línea junto a Miroku.

— _Inuyasha, debo irme_ —comunicó el joven Hoshi rápidamente para acudir al llamado del médico— _te llamo luego…_

— ¡Espera! —demasiado tarde, pues lo único que escuchó fue el tono del teléfono que había sido colgado— ¡estúpido, Miroku! Mira que dejarme con la palabra en la boca… —gruñó irritado. Con un cansado suspiro se guardó nuevamente el celular en su bolsillo, dándose cuenta de algo sumamente importante— ¡ay, no! ¡Se me olvidó preguntarle sobre el encargo! —se quejó, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Ahora tendría que esperar quien sabe cuántas horas más para saber acerca de la familia Higurashi… ¿Y si mejor iba a buscarlo? ¡Sí! Definitivamente ésa era una mejor idea.

* * *

Un hombre cano de anteojos y mediana edad se acercó al joven oji-azul, indicándole que lo acompañara a su consultorio para tener una charla más privada. Examinó un par de radiografías a través de la luminosa pantalla antes de hacer cualquier comentario.

— Dígame, doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra ella? —preguntó Miroku preocupado e impaciente por su silencio.

— Señor Hoshi, no voy a mentirle… la señorita se encuentra en un estado bastante crítico —respondió el galeno sin titubeos— ha sufrido varias contusiones y heridas graves en su cuerpo. También tiene dos costillas fracturadas del lado izquierdo —indicó, señalando un punto en la radiografía—. Por fortuna no tiene hemorragias internas, tomando en cuenta el tiempo sin atención médica y sin alimentación, lo cual ha provocado una aguda deshidratación.

— ¿Se recuperará pronto? —inquirió Miroku dubitativo.

— Aún está muy delicada y de su reposo depende su recuperación —expuso el hombre, ajustándose sus anteojos sobre la nariz con el dedo índice— pero ella parece ser una jovencita fuerte, así que creo que estará bien en poco tiempo.

— Eso es una buena noticia y… ¿puedo verla? —consultó esperanzado, queriendo corroborar las palabras del médico con sus propios ojos.

— No creo que hayan inconvenientes —respondió sin mayores conflictos, sonriendo amablemente— es natural que esté tan preocupado por su novia, así que haré una excepción con usted.

— No, ella no es…

Sin dejarlo terminar, el médico se adelantó, saliendo del consultorio para dirigirse a la sección de 'Cuidados intensivos'. Miroku lo siguió sin pérdida de tiempo, dejándose guiar por los corredores. Avanzaron por los blancos y largos pasillos, llegando finalmente a un gran ventanal, deteniéndose enfrente.

Una muchacha de cabellos castaños reposaba inconsciente sobre una cama, conectada a un filtro de suero y a una máquina cuadrada en la cual, una línea verde seguía una trayectoria zigzagueante en la pantalla negra, acompañada por un constante 'bip'. El sistema telemétrico de monitoreo cardiaco mostraba un pulso regular.

— Bien, aquí es —indicó el galeno, sacando un par de batas de color verde claro de uno de los casilleros, entregándosela al joven— por favor, póngase esto antes de entrar. Es para evitar cualquier tipo de contaminación en el área esterilizada.

Obedeciendo las órdenes del doctor, Miroku se puso la vestimenta respectiva, ingresando luego a la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y al observar a la joven inmóvil e indefensa, algo muy dentro de él se removió, sintiendo preocupación y… enormes deseos de asesinar al maldito que se hubiera atrevido a golpear a una bella flor del campo. El rostro de la mujer se veía pálido y demacrado, notándose en él varias magulladuras y cortadas, como si la hubiera atacado una bestia salvaje.

— Pobre niña… —susurró Miroku, acariciando instintivamente su mejilla como si con ello quisiera consolarla. Analizó cada una de sus delicadas facciones, descubriendo su belleza natural— eres… muy hermosa.

— Señor Hoshi —lo llamó el galeno, sacándolo de su ensueño— supongo que le puedo dar esto —dijo, extendiéndole un sobre manila junto con las pertenencias de la chica, que parecían ser sus documentos— lo tenía la señorita.

— Gracias.

Con mucha curiosidad, Miroku aceptó los papeles y sentándose en una silla, se dispuso a revisarlos. De un pequeño estuche extrajo una identificación, leyendo el nombre de: Sango Taijiya. Un bello nombre… Aunque en un principio, el apellido se le había hecho familiar, lo ignoró en el primer instante para continuar con su escudriño. Abrió el sobre manila, sacando de él una ¿fotografía? La rotó en sus manos y al reconocer el rostro del retratado y varios datos escritos en la parte posterior, amplió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —consultó la mujer de cabellos negros, acercándose al oji-dorado— te noto muy tenso…

Al sentir el tacto sobre la piel de su brazo, Inuyasha dio un respingo de sí y se volteó rápidamente hacia ella, olvidándose momentáneamente de su pequeña plática con Miroku y de sus planes de abandonar el hotel para encontrarse con él. La observó por unos instantes con una expresión interrogante, recordando luego su inicial preocupación por ella y… su enfado. Frunció una ceja y la miró fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera analizarla y descubrir lo que había en el fondo de su ser y de su alma, aunque por primera vez desde que estaba con ella… sintió frío…

— ¿En dónde estuviste? —esquivó su rostro contrariado, tratando de no pensar en cosas malas que su mente le proyectaba en esos momentos— estuve… preocupado.

— Querido… perdóname, no fue mi intensión. Pero ya ves que no pasó nada —se abrazó a él, alzando su barbilla con el objetivo de alcanzar sus apetecibles labios masculinos, cosa que no consiguió porque Inuyasha se mantuvo erguido— el anciano Myoga ya te lo aclaró. Estuve con él cuando encontramos a Royakan…

— No, Kikyo… antes de encontrarte con Myoga —especificó con el ceño fruncido, tratando de no sonar demasiado agresivo— sé que tu… sé que saliste antes —afirmó, obviando el hecho de estar al tanto de su ausencia nocturna también el día anterior—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

La sangre de la mujer se heló, perdiendo su aire sereno por unos segundos, pero antes que Inuyasha lo pudiera notar, repuso inmediatamente su compostura. Se abrazó más contra el hombre, acariciando con una mano el fornido pecho masculino, siguiendo un recorrido sensual hasta su mejilla, rozándolo con delicadeza.

— Tan sólo fui a la farmacia… —dijo con simpleza, lo cual obviamente no fue suficiente información para Inuyasha.

— ¿A la farmacia? ¿Para qué? Yo ya me encuentro bien —insistió él, levantando dudoso una ceja. Ella suspiró, sabiendo que tendría que darle mayores detalles para que la perdonara.

— Es que…

Percibió las miradas inquisidoras del par de ancianos que la observaban meticulosamente, y se giró incomodada hacia ellos. Como si hubieran entendido el mensaje, ambos voltearon sus rostros por igual, mirando cada quien por su lado. El anciano Myoga fingió interés en el paisaje de cemento afuera de la ventana, mientras que el monje Mushin retomó su labor con las heridas de Royakan, quien aún no despertaba de su inconsciencia.

En vista que no estaban solos, Kikyo prefirió susurrarle al oído sus motivos. El pelinegro se agachó un poco al notar la insistencia de la mujer, permitiéndole el privilegio de una confesión 'íntima', fueran cuales fueran sus razones. De pronto, sus ojos dorados se ampliaron y su rostro se ruborizó de la vergüenza en cuanto la escuchó.

— ¿Estás con…? —titubeó con algo de nerviosismo a lo que ella simplemente asintió— ah… e-está bien, entonces… la próxima vez sólo avísame a dónde irás…

Kikyo esbozó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sin perder ni un solo detalle de la espontánea reacción de Inuyasha. No fue demasiado difícil persuadirlo. Él, a veces podía ser tan inocente, lo cual no era demasiado común en un hombre y mucho menos siendo tan atractivo como lo era, y precisamente ésas eran algunas de las cosas que tanto le gustaban y le atraían de él. Su singular fortaleza, su ocasional ingenuidad, su indomable carácter -que encerraba un corazón devoto dentro de una coraza aparentemente irrompible-, la habían cautivado aún en contra de su propia voluntad. Ahora se encontraba atrapada en medio de su conflictiva mente que por un lado le dictaba quererlo y pertenecerle por siempre, mientras que su otra parte luchaba contra la culpa e indecisión. Había ocasiones en las que se sentía tan confundida… quería quedarse con Inuyasha… pero al mismo tiempo…

— Así lo haré —contestó pasivamente mientras se deleitaba con la mirada dorada del joven, descendiendo luego sus castaños ojos a sus labios. Enroscó juguetonamente un mechón de cabello del hombre, queriendo acercarse a él para besarlo, sabiendo que ésta vez él no se negaría por haberle aclarado su ausencia— y ahora me dirás… ¿qué es lo que quería Miroku? —se abrazó a su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, cambiando el tema de conversación.

Sintió el cálido aliento de Kikyo contra sus labios y entrecerró levemente sus párpados, seducido por su belleza y ahora cercanía. Se perdió en sus ojos y creyó alucinar… de pronto, aquellas pupilas castañas y místicas tomaron una tonalidad chocolate, llena de pureza, transparencia, vida e inocencia, percibiendo dulzura y calidez a través de ellos. Su mente empezó a divagar más allá del raciocinio, perdiéndose en la cándida mirada de su 'ángel'. Inconscientemente deslizó una posesiva mano hasta su cintura y la otra por la mejilla de la mujer, aproximándose lentamente para extasiarse de esos labios carnosos y seductores que le pedían a gritos un beso.

— Ejem… —carraspeó el anciano Myoga desde la otra esquina de la habitación al divisarlos en una situación algo… comprometedora— no creo que sea el lugar más propicio para sus demostraciones de afecto.

La hermosa ilusión desapareció en un parpadeo. Desconcertado, Inuyasha ensanchó sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se separó rápidamente de 'su novia' para no cometer una estupidez. ¡Eso no podía seguir así! Un día de esos lo mandarían a un manicomio por ya no poder permanecer en la realidad. De no haber sido por la 'oportuna' intervención del anciano Myoga, hubiera besado a Kikyo, creyendo que se trataba de su amor… de su niña… de su otra mitad que debía estar aguardando por él en alguna parte…

El joven suspiró con desgano. Si Miroku tan sólo le hubiera dado alguna noticia por teléfono, quizás él… ¡Un minuto! ¿Miroku? ¡Rayos, Miroku! Si el muy tonto pensaba que lo iba a esperar hasta que se le viniera en gana volver, ¡estaba muy equivocado! La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes y permanecer en el hotel con los brazos cruzados, no era la mejor opción tampoco. Debía ir a su encuentro y sacarle la información que había conseguido de los Higurashi. Conociendo su eficacia y confiabilidad, seguramente había dado hasta con la dirección del domicilio. Si Miroku tan sólo no tuviera esa debilidad por las mujeres… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerse el héroe justamente ahora?

— Querido, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó la mujer perturbada, gruñendo por dentro por la interrupción del anciano metiche, aunque lo que más la consternaba, era el repentino alejamiento del oji-dorado—. ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan extraño?

Inuyasha la miró alterado y dubitativo como si de pronto la desconociera y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella. ¿Qué haría con Kikyo? Ya no podía mantenerla a su lado. ¡No debía hacerlo! No quería hacerle daño, puesto que ella siempre ha estado a su lado desde que la conoció y gracias a ella había encontrado un poco de sosiego y compañía en los momentos más desolados de su vida. Pero no quería jugar con ella. Lo mejor sería, quizás, decirle la verdad, aunque pudiera ser doloroso. No obstante, si lo hacía en estos instantes, ella podría correr peligro al querer alejarse y quedar a la merced de Naraku, Onigumo o alguno de sus secuaces. ¡No! Definitivamente no podía arriesgarse. Lo más prudente sería esperar hasta que las cosas se calmaran o al menos hasta su regreso.

— Kikyo… yo… —balbuceó sin saber exactamente qué decir— debo irme. Quédate aquí y procura no salir sola por ningún motivo —se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida— Myoga, te la encargo —encomendó, abriendo la puerta. Antes de retirarse, miró por sobre su hombro, dirigiendo su atención al lecho en el cual reposaba su entrenador— cuiden de Royakan… —musitó, rogando en su interior que se recuperara pronto y encontrarlo despierto para cuando volviera.

— ¡Amo Inuyasha! —gritó el anciano Myoga detrás de él, arrojándole su pistola semiautomática HK P2000 y un cartucho de repuesto, los cuales atrapó en sus manos—, podría necesitarla. Tenga cuidado, por favor.

En joven Taisho asintió con una sonrisa, se guardó el arma en la parte posterior de su espalda y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Kikyo quedó perpleja por la repentina salida de Inuyasha y después de su momentáneo letargo, reaccionó y corrió tras él para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha! ¿A dónde vas? —exclamó en medio de su carrera.

— ¡Señorita Kikyo! —el anciano no tuvo más remedio que seguirla y asegurarse que estuviera bien, dejando a un confundido monje Mushin solo junto a un herido Royakan.

Fue bastante difícil seguir los apresurados pasos del hombre, más no imposible y el anciano prefirió mantener una distancia prudente para dejarlos hablar. Inuyasha caminaba muy rápido cuando se lo proponía y los hizo correr por más de dos cuadras, pero al llegar a la avenida principal, Kikyo finalmente lo detuvo, jalándolo del brazo, tratando de recuperar el aire. Sorprendido por el agarre, el oji-dorado se giró hacia ella y la miró interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió con una ceja levantada, esperando impaciente una pronta respuesta— te dije que te quedaras en el hotel. ¿Por qué me seguiste?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? —le reclamó enojada— has estado evitándome y siento que me estás ocultando algo. ¡No puedes irte! No sin antes decirme a dónde…

— Kikyo… —susurró, sintiéndose en cierto modo culpable por su actitud, pero necesitaba marcharse ya y sin más contratiempos o de lo contrario se desesperaría. Además, no tenía caso seguir con el 'noviazgo', así que…— entiéndeme… lo nuestro no...

Tomó una bocanada de aire para dar por finalizada su relación y despacharla de regreso sin reproches ni quejas al hotel, pero antes que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, su celular volvió a sonar, indicándole la pantalla que se trataba nuevamente de su amigo.

— _Inuyasha_ —dijo el joven de coleta con un tono turbado, sosteniendo una foto en su mano— _creo que tenemos problemas…_

Continuará…

* * *

**-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Quien se iba a imaginar que Miroku se encontraría con Sango en el camino y que involuntariamente la conduciría a Inuyasha? o_O ¿Qué creen que suceda cuando llegue al hospital? ¿Y qué hay con Royakan? ¿Qué planea Naraku esta vez? Muchas preguntas, y aún no hay respuestas… ni siquiera yo las sé… bueno, sólo en parte xD.

Esta vez no apareció Kagome, pero les prometo que lo hará nuevamente en el próximo capi. Poco a poco se va armando la historia (sé que va algo lento, pero créanme que es necesario, sólo ténganme un poco de paciencia) y lo único que le puedo decir por ahora, es que ya falta muy poco para el tan anhelado reencuentro. Apuesto a que ni se imaginan cómo será xD. Por el momento sólo lo tengo visualizado en mi cabecita, así que no tengo idea de cómo me pueda salir exactamente…

Quiero dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas mis queridas lectoras que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus preciados reviews. En verdad me han hecho muy feliz con sus maravillosos comentarios y apoyo. Saludos especiales a: **AllySan**, **Minako k**, **Kira Rydle**, **Sele-TheBest**, **KeikoT.P.C** (antiguamente crazzalice xD), **Paulaa**, **Kagome-chan1985** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias! ¡No duden en dejarme sus comentarios!

¡Que tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** Recientemente escribí un One-Shot llamado "Mi luz en medio de la oscuridad". Por si alguien desea leerlo o aún no lo ha hecho, están cordialmente invitados n_n.


	10. Presentimientos

**Capítulo 10: Presentimientos**

La sangre le comenzó a hervir a causa de la furia, corriendo cada molécula vertiginosamente por sus venas. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus extremidades templaron y sus ojos oscuros y siniestros se tornaron rojos como el mismo fuego, echando chispas como si se tratara del mismo demonio en persona. Apretó fuertemente el vaso de cristal que sostenía en su mano derecha y lo aventó enérgicamente contra el piso. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos, derramándose el líquido de color marrón sobre la alfombra.

— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaron escapar?! —rugió furioso a sus incompetentes subordinados que temblaban como castañuelas ante su presencia— ¡¿les mando a matar un perro herido y ustedes fallan?! No puedo creer que de los cinco hombres que envié, sólo ustedes dos hayan regresado…

— Se-señor Naraku… lo se-sentimos… —tartamudeó extremadamente nervioso el hombre de bigote y frente amplia, agachando la mirada— e-ese su-sujeto es muy resistente y… —tragó fuertemente saliva al sentir su garganta seca— y nos dio mu-mucha pelea.

— Es cierto, se-señor —acotó el otro compañero de cabellos grises en el mismo estado de nerviosismo— él no… no dio a notar q-que estaba estar he-herido.

— ¡¡Silencio!! —los calló con un vocifero, momento en el que los dos hombres se tiraron al suelo, optando una posición de sumisión total ante su jefe—. ¡Son unos inútiles, buenos para nada! Hubiera sido preferible que Royakan los matara a ustedes también…

— ¿Señor? —el empleado de bigote alzó dubitativo la mirada, temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Bankotsu! —exclamó con voz autoritaria, a cuyo llamado un hombre alto de piel morena y cabellos largos y negros, atados en una larga tranza acudió inmediatamente, dando un paso al frente con una reverencia— encárgate y líbrame de estos idiotas…

— Entendido —dijo éste, chasqueando sus dedos para que otro par de individuos robustos los sacaran del despacho y los llevaran al patio posterior de la mansión.

Los dos subordinados -que habían fallado el trabajo-, entraron en pánico al ser literalmente arrastrados al exterior, gritando y pataleando con terror, rogando por misericordia. Se escucharon sus súplicas y lamentos por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente, dos disparos secos y precisos los acallaron.

Naraku se masajeó estresado las sienes con sus dedos índices, sintiendo indicios de una jaqueca. ¿Cómo era posible fallar en algo tan simple? Royakan estaba débil y herido, después de las torturas y maltratos a los cuales había sido sometido, cuando estuvo bajo su cautiverio. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera oponer resistencia y defenderse ante el ataque de sus hombres? Después que Taijiya lo ayudara a escapar, lo buscó incansablemente para darle fin a su miserable vida y que ya no se siguiera entrometiendo en sus asuntos, pero el muy maldito había logrado escapar una vez más. Royakan sabía demasiado para su gusto, y ahora más que nunca podría testificar en su contra, más que nada si llegaba a mostrar las pruebas que había obtenido el agente intruso.

¡Claro que esto no se quedaría así! Nadie se burlaba de él y mucho menos salía bien librado. Además, Royakan tenía una cuenta pendiente con él… ya había matado a muchos de sus hombres en ocasiones anteriores y por lo visto, la cuota seguía en aumento. Ya pensaría en algo para vengarse y esta vez, sin errores… Mientras tanto, estaría más al pendiente de asuntos relacionados a la perla de Shikon y la 'necesaria' muerte de Taisho.

Con una sonrisa audaz en su rostro, salió rápidamente de su despacho y se dirigió al ala oeste de su lujosa mansión. Divisó a Bankotsu en el camino y le ordenó que lo acompañara. Entraron a una enorme habitación de escasa luz, llena de máquinas y aparatos de última tecnología a la cual llamaban "cuarto de control". Naraku se dirigió a la gigantesca pantalla que en esos momentos proyectaba un mapa de Tokyo y se sentó en el amplio y cómodo sillón negro de cuero, quedando detrás de un tablero con una gran variedad de botones y lucecitas.

Fijó la vista en el radar y observó un punto de color amarillo y parpadeante en la pantalla, que le indicaba con exactitud el paradero de su señuelo. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que la ubicación de esa muchachita llamada Sango permanecía estática en un solo lugar, aún alejada de Tokyo. ¿Habría muerto? ¿Se habría rendido y dejado a su hermano, sin siquiera luchar? Pues habría que esperar, después de todo le había dado dos semanas de plazo para cumplir con su misión, tomando en cuenta que estaba herida…

— Señor Naraku, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿qué es lo que tiene en mente? —preguntó dubitativo el hombre de larga trenza— ¿por qué le ordenó a esa mujer a asesinar a Inuyasha Taisho? Debido a su condición, seguro morirá antes de llegar hasta él.

— Es posible, si —respondió el jefe con absoluta calma— pero digamos que no me importa lo que suceda con ella, aparte que dudo mucho que logre matarlo. Ese infeliz es un hueso muy duro de roer. Lo único que quiero es que lo localice, le saque la información que necesito y si le quedan las energías suficientes, que lo ablande un poco… —sonrió socarronamente—, nunca subestimes las habilidades de la hija de un agente del FBI.

— Aún no lo comprendo —admitió el subordinado con confusión— ¿no hubiera sido mejor dejarlo en nuestras manos? Ya conocemos el paradero de Inuyasha gracias a nuestra informante… no será difícil organizar una emboscada y...

— Paciencia, Bankotsu… paciencia —dijo Naraku con parsimonia y un brillo siniestro en su mirada— antes de proceder, quiero estar seguro de la información recibida. No quiero fallos ni errores de los cuales podría arrepentirme… Recuerda que la obtención de la perla de Shikon está en juego —frunció levemente una ceja muy pensativo—, no creo que sea suficiente con matar a Inuyasha… presiento que hay algo más en el trasfondo de todo… Un conjuro, una fecha, un lugar… Ellos mismos nos lo dirán y nos facilitarán el trabajo…

— Tiene razón, señor —expuso Bankotsu, mirando distraídamente el inmóvil punto en el radar— ¿y qué haremos con el mocoso mientras tanto? —consultó, refiriéndose a Kohaku, quien permanecía cautivo en el calabozo de la mansión.

— Hmmm… ¿tú crees que sobreviva las dos semanas? No mostró las mismas habilidades que su hermana, por lo tanto, no me sirve —analizó maliciosamente— quiero que dejen de alimentarlo… sólo es un desperdicio de comida —ordenó sin el menor atisbo de sensibilidad.

Bankotsu permaneció en silencio ante el mandato de su jefe. Tan sólo era un niño… ¡Era despiadado! A Naraku no le importaba divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de otras personas y era mucho peor si algún familiar se había involucrado con él anteriormente, desquitándose y jugando con las descendencias que nada tuvieron que ver. Sin duda, era el villano más maligno y cruel que hubiera conocido en toda su vida y daba gracias de no ser del bando de sus enemigos.

En ese momento, la puerta del "cuarto de control" se abrió y Onigumo entró sin tocar previamente para anunciar su presencia. Parecía algo alterado y nervioso. Tomó un poco de aire y retomó su compostura.

— Padre, Inuyasha ha huido del hotel —comunicó seriamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y a dónde fue? —exigió saber inmediatamente con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo sabemos. Según me informaron, Taisho recibió una llamada de un tal Miroku y emprendió camino sin dar explicaciones—. Antes que su progenitor diera un furioso grito en el cielo, sacó rápidamente un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo y se lo entregó— toma, esto es de su dispositivo localizador. Con esto sabremos su paradero y le seguiremos el rastro a donde quiera que vaya. Ah, y Royakan está en ese hotel…

— Vaya… parece que tu 'perra' ha hecho un buen trabajo, aunque evidentemente haya perdido la confianza de Inuyasha para que no se la llevara consigo en esta ocasión —elogió parcialmente, formando una mueca burlesca con sus labios. Al menos ya sabía en donde encontrar al perro faldero ese y mandar por él. Aceptó el pequeño mecanismo y lo incrustó en el tablero principal, conectando un cable en la entrada receptiva—. La próxima vez, ¡procura controlar tus bajos instintos, antes de echarlo todo a perder! —lo regañó, notando molestia en su rostro.

¿Qué se controlara? ¿Pues qué quería su padre que hiciera? ¿Acaso no comprendía que lo volvía loco estar lejos de ella? La necesita y su cuerpo la reclamaba como al mismo aire. Simplemente le enfermaba saber que otro la tocaba en su lugar, besándola y haciéndole el amor cuánto y cuándo quisiera… ¡Aggh! ¡El simple pensamiento le causaba repugnancia! ¡Maldito Inuyasha! Nunca debió prestarse para esto… si no fuera por la estúpida perla de Shikon y la ambición de su progenitor –sin mencionar sus constantes amenazas-, quizás, nunca hubiera aceptado. Pero no tenía alternativas y sabía que si se echaba para atrás, las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

— Lo siento… —se disculpó finalmente de mala gana, desviando su mirada con un frunce de labios, apretando los puños a sus costados.

— Bien, ahora veamos hacia dónde se dirige Inuyasha —dijo Naraku, dejando a un lado el tema anterior para volver a lo que realmente interesaba. Una nueva lucecita de color rojo parpadeó en el radar, movilizándose a gran velocidad.

— ¿Saitama? —preguntó Onigumo con sorpresa, observando la pantalla del artefacto.

— Que interesante… —musitó Naraku con una sonrisa, viendo como el punto que representaba a Inuyasha, se dirigía al mismo lugar en el que se encontraba la hija de Taijiya— ¿quién diría que esa muchachita Sango se pondría tan rápido en contacto con ese maldito?

— ¿Tu crees? —inquirió su hijo, dudoso— ¿y si se trata de una coincidencia?

— Coincidencia o no… Taisho pasará forzosamente por allí —replicó Bankotsu, señalando la trayectoria de los puntos en el radar—. Si se llegan a encontrar, también podremos escuchar su conversación… —ladeó su rostro para dirigirse a uno de sus hermanos, quien manipulaba un montón de cableados detrás de una gran caja metálica a varios metros de ellos— ¡Renkotsu! ¿Cómo vas con la transmisión de audio? ¿Ya funciona?

— Ya falta poco… las conexiones están casi terminadas —indicó un hombre con una pañoleta azulada, cubriéndole su cabeza rapada desde el otro extremo— sólo necesito un circuito integrado híbrido de capa fina y un TBH… eh… un transistor bipolar de heterounión… —especificó al percatarse de su lenguaje demasiado técnico—, le encargué al hermano Jakotsu que me consiguiera los repuestos. No debe tardar.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo implementaron micrófonos en los chips localizadores? —preguntó asombrado Onigumo al no estar enterado del nuevo avance tecnológico.

— Desde que lo consideré conveniente —respondió Naraku con simpleza— pero sólo Sango tiene uno.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando un sujeto de extravagantes vestimentas ajustadas al cuerpo y algo de maquillaje en su rostro, ingresó por la puerta con una pequeña bolsa en su mano. Por su aspecto físico, era difícil determinar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, aunque su chillona voz lo delató.

— ¡Ay! Ni se imaginan el tráfico que hay allá fuera y para colmo, no encontraba esas dichosas piezas por ningún lado —se quejó el homosexual, dramatizando su explicación con gestos de sus manos— tuve que recorrer prácticamente la cuidad entera, aunque… ahora que lo pienso… —se llevó su dedo índice al mentón pensativamente— ¡valió la pena! El hombre que me atendió era muy lindo —comentó con los ojos destellantes y luminosos, juntando sus manos con emoción— la próxima vez le pediré su número de teléfono.

— ¡Jakotsu! Luego nos contarás de tus experiencias amorosas —lo regañó su hermano Renkotsu, viendo la exasperación en el rostro del jefe— ¿conseguiste el circuito y el transistor?

— Si, aquí tienes —respondió con una sonrisa, aún sumergido en su ensoñación, entregándole la pequeña bolsa.

En sólo cuestión de segundos, el hombre de pañoleta instaló lo que le faltaba al radio receptor, ajustó un par de cables y se sentó en una silla junto al tablero. Se puso unos audífonos grandes con diadema sobre sus orejas y comenzó a buscar la frecuencia adecuada. Escuchó con meticulosa atención y trató de regular la transmisión del micrófono que llevaba Sango, pero lo único que oyó fue un rítmico y constante 'bip'.

Cambió varias veces las frecuencias de la radio para buscar una mejor recepción, pero los resultados siempre fueron los mismos. Silencio. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada a excepción de aquel molesto sonido acompasado. Desconectó sus audífonos y alzó el volumen de los parlantes, mostrándoles el funcionamiento y la 'nitidez del audio'.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Onigumo, tratando de descifrar el monótono sonido, al igual que los presentes.

— Un… ¿un monitor cardiaco? —conjeturó Jakotsu inteligentemente— ¿eso quiere decir que esa mujer se encuentra en un hospital?

— ¡Hey! Muy bien, hermanito —congratuló Bankotsu, abrazándolo del cuello y despeinándolo con una mano.

— ¡Maldita mujer! Más le vale guardar silencio... —gruñó Naraku, frunciendo sus cejas. Fijó su mirada en el otro punto luminoso y entrecerró levemente sus ojos, meditabundo— ¿qué estás tramando ahora, Inuyasha?

La situación se estaba tornando bastante extraña e incierta. Necesitaba averiguar lo antes posible los planes de Inuyasha y capturarlo para su beneficio. Claro que lo torturaría un poco antes de exterminarlo y obtener su ansiado tesoro legendario.

* * *

A toda prisa atravesó la autopista por la ruta 16 que conectaba directamente a Tokyo con Saitama. Pasó por cerradas curvas sin reducir la velocidad en ningún momento, desafiando el peligro mientras su transporte de dos ruedas se inclinaba a tal punto, que casi rosaba el piso a sus costados.

¡No tenía tiempo que perder! En cuanto Miroku le pidió que fuera -porque lo que había encontrado, no era algo que se pudiera tratar por teléfono-, corrió de inmediato al primer local de alquiler de vehículos en el camino y rentó una Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R para encontrarse con él. No se detuvo a escoger demasiados detalles en la moto, así que tomó la única disponible al momento que era una de color negro con franjas rojas. Con tal que fuera veloz, lo demás no importaba en esos momentos.

Entre las prisas, prácticamente había botado a Kikyo, dejándola al cuidado del anciano Myoga y confiando en que no les pasaría nada durante su ausencia. Sólo esperaba que Royakan también estuviese bien y se recuperara pronto para que le pudiera contar lo sucedido.

— Lo siento Kikyo… —musitó por lo bajo, con la vista fijada al frente—, pero si te mencionara algo de esto, tu vida podría correr peligro y ya no quiero involucrarte… además… —frunció su entrecejo, aunque nadie lo notara por el casco que cubría su cabeza y rostro— ¡necesito saber si Miroku la encontró! —gritó para sí mismo, refiriéndose a su amor perdido.

Aunque su amigo no le diera mayores especificaciones, deseaba que fuera algo 'bueno' relacionado a la familia Higurashi, lo cual lo llenaba de esperanzas y ansiedad. ¡La vería pronto! Lo sentía en su corazón y aquel presentimiento se fortificaba cada vez más en su corazón. No obstante, la palabra 'problemas' que había mencionado, lo ponía en duda, y lo hacía imaginar alguna de las fechorías de su enemigo. Tan sólo esperaba estar equivocado…

* * *

Reteniendo una gran bocanada de aire en sus pulmones, se sumergió completamente en las cristalinas aguas para una mejor visibilidad y movilidad, pues de sus reflejos dependía su vida en estos instantes. Sacó una pequeña daga de su tobillo y se preparó para el ataque. Vio una sombra acercarse a una gran velocidad, logrando esquivarla por una milésima de segundo, la cual aprovechó para capturar al escurridizo animal de aproximadamente metro y medio entre sus fuertes brazos. Las poderosas fauces con filosos dientes se debatieron por morder a su presa, pero el hombre empleó todas sus fuerzas para inmovilizar al depredador, lo cual resultó ser una tarea muy difícil.

Las aguas se tiñeron con un color carmesí que emergió a la superficie, alertando a Hakaku y Ginta, quienes habían presenciado todo. Entraron en pánico al ver como la mancha de sangre se expandía sin mostrar señales de vida de su amigo o del agresor. ¿Quién había sobrevivido a la batalla? ¿Acaso la barracuda se lo había comido?

— ¡¡Kouga!! —gritaron al unísono, completamente aterrados.

— Iré… iré por ayuda… —tartamudeó Hakaku, girándose torpemente sobre sus pasos para correr a la pequeña aldea.

— ¡Date prisa! —exclamó Ginta tras él, buscando algo con qué pudiera defenderse al momento de entrar al mar y rescatar a su amigo, pese a sus advertencias de mantenerse en la orilla, pasara lo que pasara.

El joven encontró una de las lanzas que utilizaban para la pesca y con sus extremidades temblorosas se acercó al filo del montículo, sobre el cual se encontraba. Tragó fuertemente saliva y descendió cuidadosamente, posando primero un pie, y luego el otro sobre otra roca, permitiendo que sus pies se mojaran hasta los tobillos. Respiró hondamente un par de veces, dándose ánimos a sí mismo para saltar y recuperar a su líder.

Justo en el momento en que se dispuso a saltar, la superficie del agua burbujeó dando paso a un gran bulto que salió sorpresivamente del agua. El muchacho dio un gran grito de sí, completamente asustado y de un brinco, regresó a la seguridad de la base rocosa.

— ¡¿Qué dije acerca de mantenerse fuera del agua, sin importar lo que pasara?! —reclamó a gran voz la cabeza que acababa de emerger.

* * *

Sintiéndose algo aburrida por los repetitivos comentarios de sus amigas, la azabache retomó el tejido de hojas de palmera -previamente secadas al sol-, para terminar con el canasto que le había encargado su abuela Kaede. Claro que para no ser demasiado descortés con ellas, fingió prestar atención asintiendo de vez en cuando con la cabeza.

— Oye, Kagome ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de quedarte con Kouga? —inquirió Ayumi, curiosa —se nota a leguas que se muere por ti.

— ¡Es verdad! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de eso —apoyó Eri, alzando su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras— basta con ver cómo te mira para saber que está locamente enamorado.

— Si fuera tu, no lo dudaría ni por un instante —afirmó emocionada la tercera, Yuka— además, si estamos condenadas a vivir de por vida en esta isla, pues que por lo menos sea con un novio. ¡No! Con un marido a mi lado…

— ¿Y quién no? Con alguien como Kouga, para qué pedir más —comentó nuevamente Eri, juntando sus manos—. ¿Ya se fijaron en el cuerpo escultural que tiene? Como me gustaría que me tomara entre sus fuertes brazos y me dijera que me ama.

— No te olvides de esos hermosos zafiros que tiene como ojos y esa radiante sonrisa —agregó Yuka, alucinada.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Es suficiente! —pidió Kagome, abandonando por reiterada vez sus actividades y consiguiendo el silencio de las tres. Suspiró cansinamente y continuó— Kouga no me interesa como hombre… Tienen razón, él es muy atractivo y yo lo quiero mucho, pero él es sólo mi amigo, al cual veo como a un hermano mayor. Por favor, ya no insistan.

— Pero Kagome… —instó Ayumi, con un dejo de tristeza y decepción.

— Entiéndanme… —dijo la azabache con una leve sonrisa— es imposible que yo lo vea de otra manera. No puedo…

— ¿Pero por qué? —interrogó Ayumi insistente— a menos que estuvieras enamorada de otra persona, no le veo el problema, y por como veo las cosas, pues no hay muchos candidatos… ¡Oh! A menos que prefieras a uno de los otros… —analizó pensativamente.

Las tres mujeres se imaginaron a Kagome enamorada de alguno de los otros hombres que compartían la isla con ellas, que eran Hakaku, Ginta y un viejo cuarentón, sin contar a Kouga. Inmediatamente su cara de decepción y horror se mostró en ellas, formando una mueca. ¡Definitivamente no!

— Pues a este paso, creo que moriremos solteras y hasta vírgenes —comentó Yuka cabizbaja, compartiendo su pena con las otras— por lo menos tú tienes esperanzas, Kagome…

Con un suspiro, Kagome negó con la cabeza, dándoles a entender que no era nada de lo que imaginaban. En ocasiones deseaba contarles la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos y de sus perturbadores sueños. No obstante, temía que la tomaran por loca o que pensaran cosas raras de ella. Tal vez era temor, quizás simplemente inseguridad y resguardo propio, pero aún no estaba preparada para compartir su más grande secreto con alguien más. Además, ¿cómo decirles que estaba profundamente enamorada de alguien a quien creía haber conocido en su niñez? Bueno, al menos eso suponía, porque tampoco tenía seguridad de ello, aparte de ser la única explicación razonable que encontraba para sus extraños sueños.

No era normal añorar tanto a ese joven de mirada cálida y ardiente, que le robaba el aliento cada vez que aparecía ante ella como una ilusión. Sí… eso era… una ilusión, una fantasía de su aturdida cabeza que se desvanecía en cuanto volvía a la realidad, dejando todos sus sentidos alterados y el corazón desbocado en su pecho. No. Sería inútil tratar de explicarlo…

— ¡Ayuda! —exclamó un alterado joven de cortos cabellos, corriendo hacia el grupo de mujeres.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hakaku? —preguntó Kagome, presintiendo que algo malo había sucedido.

— Señorita Kagome… es… es Kouga —trató de explicar con su voz entrecortada, mientras recuperaba el aliento por la carrera— en el mar… una barracuda… él…

— ¡¿Y lo dejaste solo?! —lo regañó la azabache, emprendiendo su carrera hacia la playa, temiendo por su vida.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, las tres chicas y Hakaku la siguieron, aunque perdiéndola momentáneamente de vista, pues ella les había tomado la delantera, desapareciendo entre la vegetación. Kagome ni siquiera miró atrás, lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era el bienestar de Kouga. Sabía perfectamente que las barracudas eran animales de temer y si él había sido atacado por uno de esos depredadores marinos, podría estar en graves aprietos y en el peor de los casos… ser devorado… ¡No! ¡Ni pensarlo!

Llegó a la playa, pero estaba tan inmersa en su preocupación que no se percató de la figura masculina que se encontraba de espaldas en frente suyo, chocando contra él. El choque la desequilibró, tirándola de un sentón en la blanca arena.

— ¡Au! Eso me dolió —se quejó, sobándose la parte posterior de su anatomía, la cual había sufrido el daño por la caída. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al recordar a lo que había venido— ¡ay, no! ¡Kouga! —de un brinco se volvió a poner de pie para emprender nuevamente su carrera, sin reparar en la persona con la que había chocado o la que lo acompañaba— ¡Kouga, resiste!

— ¡Kagome! —la llamó una muy conocida y masculina voz— ¿a dónde vas?

La muchacha se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó con lentitud. Sorprendida, amplió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar bien la silueta del hombre, esperando que no fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Kouga? —musitó evidentemente confundida— ¿pero cómo…? ¿No estabas en peligro? Hakaku dijo que una barracuda te… —su mirada recayó en el lastimado brazo izquierdo del oji-azul, del cual brotaban varios hilos de sangre, evidencia de su previa lucha con el feroz depredador—. ¡Estás herido! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Eh? Si, es sólo un rasguño —contestó sin darle mucha importancia, lo cual ella no corroboró al revisarle el brazo, preocupada—, tranquila, Kagome, en verdad no fue nada… Hakaku como siempre exageró los hechos… —Se giró en su sitió y tomó la gran presa de metro y medio en sus manos para mostrársela a la muchacha— mira lo que he conseguido para el almuerzo —indicó con una gran sonrisa.

— La… la barracuda… —dijo pasmada al ver al muerto animal— ¡es enorme!

— Ajá. Hoy tendremos un gran banquete —comentó satisfecho por su gran acción de cazador.

— Y todo gracias al jefe Kouga —añadió Ginta, inflando su pecho con orgullo.

— ¡Tonto! —reprochó Kagome de pronto, sorprendiendo a Kouga por el repentino cambio de actitud, pero antes que pudiese preguntar, vio como pequeñas gotas salinas empezaban a formarse en los hermosos ojos de ella—. Me asustaste… pensé que… pensé que tu… —respiró hondamente, reteniendo sus lágrimas y dando media vuelta para regresar a la aldea.

— Kagome… —soltó el gran pez y alcanzó a la azabache, sujetándola por los hombros para evitar que se fuera— discúlpame, no quise asustarte— frunció una ceja, girando su enojado rostro hacia su compañero, enviándole un mensaje telepático con su mirada furtiva— _"Hakaku, ¡eres un grandísimo idiota!"_

Como si lo hubiera comprendido, el joven dio un respingo del susto, agachando luego la cabeza. Sabía que Kouga no le perdonaría tan fácilmente por haber hecho llorar a la señorita Kagome, por lo que prefirió prepararse mentalmente para cualquier golpiza que pudiera caerle después.

— Lo siento… fue mi culpa —se disculpó al acercarse a ellos— es que realmente me preocupé y pensé que...

— ¡Ja! ¿Acaso creíste que moriría tan fácilmente? —bufó presuntuoso el moreno de azulados ojos— ¡un simple pez no sería capaz de derrotar al gran Kouga!

— Kouga, ¡eres el mejor! —lo alagaron Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, encantadas con el acto 'heroico' del hombre, elevando su ego.

La azabache únicamente suspiró aliviada, sonriendo al ver que su amigo se encontraba sano y a salvo, y que el incidente de hace unos momentos, no había pasado de un susto. Realmente le hubiera dolido en demasía que le hubiera ocurrido algo, pues aunque no amara a Kouga como debería, ella lo quería muchísimo… Quizás, si su corazón no le perteneciera ya a alguien más, no dudaría en corresponderle. Kouga era un gran hombre, por no mencionar su atractivo, pero… no era posible cambiar un sentimiento fraternal a uno de amor. No para ella, que estaba marcada para pertenecerle a alguien más.

Alzó su mirada chocolate con nostalgia al cielo, conmemorando aquellos ojos dorados que en muchas ocasiones le habían robado el sueño, adueñándose de sus fantasías, deseando estar con él y sentir su calor y escuchar su voz. Aquel sentimiento de añoranza la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y se fortificaba con cada día que transcurría, aunque por alguna razón, presentía que ya no sería por mucho más tiempo.

— "_Te veré pronto…"_ —pensó para sí misma, como si su subconsciente le indicara su pronto reencuentro. Por extraño que pareciera, tenía la convicción que así sería…

Una templada ráfaga de viento meció sus cabellos azabaches como una sutil caricia. Ella cerró sus párpados por unos instantes e inhaló la agradable fragancia marina que inundaba todo su ser de paz y quietud. No obstante, algo diferente en el aire alertó sus sentidos.

— Se aproxima una tormenta… —musitó Kouga seriamente, fijando su azulina mirada en el horizonte, que en esos momentos se mostraba despejado y pacífico, pero su olfato no lo engañaba y con el tiempo, había aprendido a prestar atención a los diferentes olores del entorno a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo ninguna nube —replicó Eri confundida, revisando el cielo azul.

— Kouga tiene razón, yo también lo siento —apoyó Kagome con convicción— la tormenta llegará en un par de días.

— Será mejor volver y prepararnos para entonces —sugirió el hombre, encaminándose a la aldea.

Todos lo siguieron sin chistear, preocupándose por lo que pudiera suceder, pero sabiendo que estarían bien siempre y cuando se resguardaran debidamente al llegar la tempestad. Kagome se quedó atrás, volteándose hacia el mar para contemplarlo una vez más con detención. El presentimiento de que algo ocurriría en ésta tormenta, invadió extrañamente su corazón…

— Kagome… —la llamó Yuka ya a varios metros de distancia, sacándola de sus pensamientos, a lo que ella reaccionó y corrió hacia el grupo.

* * *

Con un hondo suspiro, su adormilado subconsciente despertó. Frunció levemente el entrecejo cuando el concentrado olor a desinfectante llegó a su olfato, revolviéndole el estómago. El sonido de un rítmico y constante pitito la perturbó ligeramente, obligándola a abrir pesadamente sus ojos para saber en dónde se encontraba. Su mirada se fijó en algún punto del blanco techo, aún perdida en su confusión. Parpadeó un par de veces y ladeó su rostro, observando una escasamente amoblada habitación con una enorme ventana frente a ella. ¿Un cuarto de hospital?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto con una bata de enfermería de color verduzco. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de la misma tonalidad, al igual que gran parte de su rostro con una mascarilla, dejando únicamente entrever sus ojos de un azul profundo.

— Ya despertaste… —dijo él suavemente al acercarse a la cama— ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿En… en dónde estoy? —consultó, removiéndose sobre la blanda superficie de su cama para incorporarse, pero un horrible malestar en todo su cuerpo se lo impidió, mas que nada un agudo dolor en su costado izquierdo.

— Tranquila, Sango. No es recomendable que te muevas aún —sugirió el hombre, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó con mucha desconfianza, al saberse identificada— ¿quién es usted? —él se retiró la mascarilla para dejarla ver su rostro, ante su susceptibilidad.

— Soy Miroku Hoshi y estás en la Clínica Mikao en Saitama. Te encontré muy mal herida en la carretera, camino a Tokyo. ¿No lo recuerdas? —respondió el oji-azul con mucha tranquilidad, sonriéndole amablemente—, y tu nombre lo supe por tu identificación —le extendió el pequeño estuche que contenía varios documentos personales de ella— toma, esto te pertenece…

La joven observó el pequeño portamonedas vacíamente al inicio, ampliando sus ojos castaños con una expresión asustada después, al recordar de pronto, todo lo que había pasado… su repentino e inesperado secuestro, su llegada a la mansión de Naraku Kurayami, la cruel muerte de su padre y demás amigos de la agencia del FBI… la retención de su hermano… ¡Oh, no! ¡Kohaku! ¡Tenía que rescatarlo y salvar su vida! Aunque para eso… tendría que matar a ese hombre, llamado Inuyasha Taisho. En verdad… ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

Dos semanas… tan sólo dos semanas para encontrarlo y cumplir con la horrible misión que le habían impuesto, aún en contra de su voluntad. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que había llegado al hospital? En estos momentos no era más que una marioneta, manipulada por aquel maldito asesino que únicamente jugaba con ella. Se sentía tan débil, tanto física como mentalmente que no estaba muy segura de poder resistir cualquier enfrentamiento… pero si no lo hacía… Kohaku…

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —consultó Miroku al notar su palidez y como pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus bellos ojos castaños— Sango… dime, ¿quién te hizo esto? Yo podría ayudarte, pero necesito que confíes en mí…

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le acarició delicadamente el cabello para consolarla y por supuesto, darle su confianza para obtener información. Además, quería saber el origen de la foto que había encontrado entre sus pertenencias. Dudaba mucho que ella fuera una asesina profesional contratada por Naraku. Lo más probable era que ella estuviera siendo extorsionada de algún modo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Con qué fin?

Lo que lo hacía dudar realmente, era el apellido de la mujer, poniéndolo a pensar y a recordar. Taijiya… Si su memoria no le fallaba, ése era el mismo nombre que había empleado Royakan para dirigirse a uno de los ninjas que los habían atacado en el monasterio Taihei-hi, aunque no les hiciera daño durante la batalla, por el contrario. Entonces ¿ella era su hija? ¿Trabajaba para Naraku? Quizás, las heridas en el cuerpo de Sango, se debían a un castigo por haber fallado con la misión de arrebatarles el diario y la captura de Inuyasha. ¿Sería posible…?

La castaña tembló en su lugar y esquivó el rostro, al ser sometida a un interrogatorio y a la inquisidora mirada azulina de aquel hombre desconocido. Él parecía ser una persona muy suspicaz y hasta podría jurar que le estaba tratando de leer la mente. ¿Y si se enteraba de lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si le confesaba todo y desahogaba esa gran carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros? ¿La ayudaría a rescatar a Kohaku? Seguramente llamaría a la policía y entonces… No, no podía decírselo y arriesgarse o de lo contrario, Naraku…

El celular de Miroku sonó en ese momento, interrumpiéndolos para el alivio momentáneo de la castaña. El oji-azul se puso de pie y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para contestar, alejándose unos pasos de la cama.

— Hola, ¿Inuyasha? —dijo con voz pasiva, escuchando a su amigo al otro lado de la línea. La muchacha abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Podría ser… él?— ¿Qué ya estás aquí?... Vaya, eso fue rápido. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te robaste un carro?... Oh, ese también es un buen transporte… si, ¿en la recepción?… enseguida voy. —Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la paciente con una amable sonrisa— Sango, te voy a dejar por unos minutos. Regreso dentro de poco ¿si?

Lo vio salir con un sobre manila en su mano izquierda y entonces no le cupo la menor duda. El hombre que lo había llamado, debía ser Inuyasha Taisho y seguramente, este tal Miroku lo pondría sobre aviso. En ese caso… no debía desaprovechar la oportunidad y estar preparada.

Con mucha pesadez se levantó de la cama, desconectó la aguja del suero de su brazo y retiró el cable de su dedo que la conectaba al monitor cardiaco, provocando que la máquina emitiera un molesto y constante pito, que indicaba que el paciente había muerto. Se sujetó adolorida sus costillas de su costado izquierdo y antes que llegara cualquier enfermera a revisarla y tratar de 'revivirla', apagó rápidamente el aparato para acallarlo. Buscó su ropa y sus demás pertenencias, esperando encontrar aún algunas de las herramientas que le había dado su padre para su defensa personal y que ahora resultarían muy útiles. Los dardos venenosos podrían ser una buena opción…

* * *

Aguardando por la presencia de su amigo, repiqueteó con impaciencia los dedos de su mano sobre el mostrador de la recepción, mientras miraba a su alrededor con una expresión muy seria, viendo como se movilizaban los médicos y las enfermeras por atender a los pacientes recién llegados. Dos ambulancias habían traído tres heridos con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, junto con una mujer abaleada, que necesitaban atención urgente. Las expresiones de dolor y congoja en sus rostros, lo estremeció, trayéndole aquellos tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado.

— _¡¡Mamá!! —gritó el adolescente con aflicción al notar una oscura mancha escarlata salir de su espalda. Con sumo cuidado la volteó, acomodándola en su regazo mientras gruesas gotas salinas se formaban en sus dorados ojos —por favor… ¡resiste! _

— _Hijo… no dejes que… que te atrapen… ¡debes… vivir! —susurró entrecortadamente entre lágrimas, antes de balbucear algo más que no iba dirigido hacia él. La vio sonreír y finalmente cerrar sus ojos. _

— _¡¡MAMÁ, NO!! —vociferó con desesperación, abrazando con desconsuelo el cuerpo inerte de la mujer— ¡¡MAMÁ!! _

Tan sumido estuvo en sus recuerdos que no se percató de la presencia de Miroku, quien lo había estado llamando desde hace unos momentos, sin obtener ninguna reacción de su parte.

— Tierra llamando a la luna… anunciamos la presencia de bellas enfermeras… —insistió a modo de broma, agitando su mano frente al oji-dorado para sacarlo de su actual letargo— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¿Eh? —fue lo único que logró emitir al despertar, pestañeando confundido.

— Vaya, si que te golpearon fuerte —comentó el joven de coleta, escéptico— ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

— En… nada, olvídalo —dijo en medio de un cansado suspiro. No tenía caso mencionarlo, ¿para qué seguir entristeciéndose?— bien, entonces… ¿qué es lo que no podías decirme por teléfono? Es sobre ella, ¿verdad? ¿La encontraste? ¿Cómo está? ¿En dónde vive? —bombardeó sus preguntas con entusiasmo.

— Calma, calma… no es de tu chica de la que quería hablarte —lo desilusionó Miroku, notando el cambio radical en la actitud de su amigo— es algo más delicado. Quiero que mires esto y dime lo que piensas —le extendió el sobre manila— lo tenía la mujer herida que recogí en la carretera.

Inuyasha lo aceptó con algo de curiosidad, presintiendo que no sería nada bueno. Al abrirlo, extrajo una lámina que parecía ser una fotografía vista desde la parte posterior. Leyó el texto que estaba escrito sobre ésta, identificando su nombre y algunos datos adicionales de su persona como su edad, estatura, peso, color de ojos, entre otras características similares. Arrugó una ceja extrañado y volteó la foto para ver de qué se trataba. Con mucha sorpresa ensanchó sus ojos dorados al reconocer su propio retrato en ella.

— ¿Pero qué… qué es esto?

Continuará…

* * *

**-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, creo que no logré escribir todo lo que había tenido pensado en un principio en este capi, y sin querer me extendí en la parte de la isla y Kouga peleando con la barracuda xD. De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado el capi :P.

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a todas mis queridas lectoras que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus preciados reviews. Ya saben que sus comentarios son mi alegría y mi alimento como escritora. Saludos especiales a: (creo que antiguamente Keiko ^^'), **virginia260**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **dark priincess**, **ELOWYN3**, **AllySan**, **Sele-The Best**, **SaKuRaku**, **Saucecito** y **Kira Rydle**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos!

¡Que tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D.** Para el país de Chile, ¡mis mejores deseos! Gracias a Dios, ya casi todos mis amigos de por allá se han podido reportar, dándome la alegría de que están bien ^^.


	11. La misión de Sango

**Capítulo 11: La misión de Sango**

Con gran estupefacción continuó observando la fotografía que sostenía en su mano. No daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando. ¿Qué hacía él en ese retrato? ¿Por qué contenía sus datos personales y características físicas? Y por sobre todo, ¿por qué lo traía consigo aquella mujer aún desconocida? Esto tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

— Yo también me sorprendí cuando la vi —comentó Miroku, palmeando comprensivamente el hombro del oji-dorado— a menos que se trate de alguna fanática desesperada y frenética, casi podría jurar que todo esto es obra de Naraku.

Aunque era muy probable que las suposiciones de Miroku fueran ciertas, no le encontraba mucho sentido. ¿Por qué le daría Naraku una fotografía suya a una mujer? ¿Para qué? Podría tratarse de una asesina a sueldo, contratada por él para que lo mataran. Una hipótesis muy factible aunque también absurda. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese maldito que una mujer podría vencerlo? El hecho que no golpeaba al género femenino, no quería decir que bajaría su guardia por una. ¡Ja! Si ni sus mejores hombres habían sido capaces de derrotarlo. Ella no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Inuyasha de pronto, queriendo descubrir alguna pista que le ayudara a descifrar los planes de Naraku—, ¿ya has podido interrogarla?

— No precisamente, pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que ella es una mujer muy bonita. Ni todos esos golpes recibidos, opacarían tal belleza —comentó el oji-azul con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro—. ¡Oh! Y si vieras la proporción de su esbelto cuerpo… visto desde atrás, no hay quién se le resista…

— ¡Miroku! —gruñó Inuyasha, levantando amenazante su puño. Sabía perfectamente bien que su amigo era un mujeriego de peso, pero esto era el colmo. Éste no era ni el momento, ni el lugar para exteriorizar sus pensamientos libidinosos—. ¡¿Quieres ponerte serio de una vez?!

— Está bien, está bien… sólo era una broma —puso sus manos enfrente en modo defensivo para calmarlo, sin poder evitar adicionar algo más— aunque lo de bonita si lo decía en serio —musitó, y antes de ser expuesto a una nueva amenaza, continuó hablando—. Lo único que sé al momento es que su nombre es Sango Taijiya —contestó, pasándose su mano por la barbilla de manera pensativa—, hay algo muy peculiar en todo esto.

— Te escucho —dijo el joven Taisho, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndole total atención.

— Su apellido… estoy casi seguro que es el mismo que empleó Royakan para referirse a uno de los ninjas que nos atacaron en el monasterio Taihei-hi —analizó seriamente, ante la cara de confusión de su amigo— es muy raro, sobre todo porque recuerdo que aquel hombre nos había ayudado a escapar… de manera indirecta, claro, pero lo hizo. Esta mujer, podría ser su hija o algún pariente…

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el oji-dorado con un frunce de cejas.

— Es sólo una teoría…

Un punto para analizarlo a fondo, más que nada por la aparición de una serie de nuevas interrogantes. ¿Por qué aquel ninja los querría ayudar? No tenía sentido, sobre todo si era uno de los matones de Naraku. ¿Qué objeto tenía? Tal vez, era parte de una trampa o algún malévolo plan de su enemigo. Sí, eso debía ser. Seguro que era un nuevo método para hacer que se confiaran y descuidaran sus espaldas ante un ataque sorpresivo. Pues de ser ése el caso, habría que ser muy cuidadosos. ¿Y esa mujer llamada Sango? ¿Qué relación tenía en todo esto? Si fue Royakan quien identificó a su posible pariente, entonces sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Inuyasha sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó un número. Se llevó el aparato a su oreja, esperando que le contestaran pronto. Al cabo de sonar tres veces, la voz de un anciano respondió al llamado.

— ¡Anciano Myoga! Necesito hablar con Royakan. ¿Ya se encuentra disponible? ¿Cómo está? —habló precipitosamente sin perder su tiempo en saludos.

— _Amo Inuyasha, ¡que gusto escucharlo! Me tenía preocupado…_ —aseveró el anciano desde el otro lado de la línea— sí, _Royakan está bien, aunque algo delicado aún _—suspiró cansinamente— _pero no me encuentro con él ahora… fui a la farmacia a conseguir algunas cosas._

— Ya veo… entonces… se recuperara ¿verdad? —musitó Inuyasha, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos con desasosiego— te lo encargo mucho Myoga… —alzó su mirada, después de escuchar un "si" por respuesta, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, acordándose al mismo tiempo de cierta 'novia' que había dejado plantada a mitad de la calle— y… ¿y Kikyo? ¿Cómo está?

— _Bien… supongo_ —indicó el anciano no muy convencido de su propia respuesta. Aún había algo en esa mujer que no le permitía confiar en ella, pero ¿para qué mortificar más a su joven amo con sus recelos?— _ha estado_ _un poco malhumorada, usted sabe…_ —escuchó un suspiro de parte del oji-dorado, sin saber lo que cruzaba por su alborotada mente—. _Y dígame ¿para qué necesitaba hablar con Royakan? _

— ¿Eh? —masculló algo distraído— ah, sí… Myoga, ¿de casualidad te suena familiar el apellido Taijiya? —soltó sin mayores detalles.

— _¿Taijiya?_ —inquirió Myoga curioso, sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba— _¿por qué lo preguntas, muchacho? ¿Acaso tu lo conociste en alguna parte? _—empezó a tutearlo como en muchas otras ocasiones.

— ¡Sólo respóndeme! —exigió Inuyasha ligeramente exasperado por el titubeo del viejo.

— _Pues bien… Taijiya fue un ex compañero de Royakan cuando estuvieron en el ejército y luego en la escuela de policías cuando decidieron especializarse. Ambos fueron grandes amigos_ —explicó sin apuros—; d_urante sus carreras, demostraron grandes habilidades y destrezas en sus entrenamientos, siendo escogidos para importantes cargos… Mientras que Royakan fue contratado por tu difunto padre, el señor Taisho para servirle, Taijiya ingresó a la interpol del FBI. Cabe recalcar que, pese a la separación laboral, no han perdido el contacto entre ellos. _

— ¿Es un agente del FBI? —inquirió Inuyasha dudoso, arrugando una ceja— pero entonces… —eso explicaba la condescendencia durante el combate pasado, según lo comentado por Miroku. Era muy probable que Taijiya se infiltrara entre los hombres de Naraku, haciéndose pasar por uno de ellos para arrestarlo por sus múltiples fechorías.— Dime una cosa, Myoga… ¿Taijiya tiene hijos?

— _Si, si no me equivoco, tiene dos_ —respondió, tratando de recordar— _la mayor es una linda jovencita de unos 20 años y el menor es un adolescente de 14, me parece…_

— Bien, es todo lo que necesitaba saber —expuso el oji-dorado con una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro— te veo luego. —Antes que el anciano pudiera replicar o preguntar la razón del extraño interrogatorio, Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, se lo guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo y se giró hacia su amigo— Miroku, ¡llévame donde esa mujer!

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Averiguaste algo? —consultó el joven Hoshi curioso.

— ¡Tu sólo guíame! —mandó sin oportunidad a réplicas.

No podía creer que tuviera que dejar sus prioridades a un lado para solucionar este asunto, el cual le parecía menos importante en estos momentos. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones de saber algo de su querida niña Higurashi, y ahora pasaba esto… ¡Bien! Ojalá no le llevara demasiado tiempo solucionarlo, pues en verdad estaba demasiado ansioso por ir en su búsqueda.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo de blancas paredes, encontrándose con una puerta de vidrio al final, sobre cuyo umbral estaba escrito: "Cuidados intensivos". ¡Era allí! De aquella entrada salió una linda enfermera de cabellos rizados, empujando un carro de paro con diversos frascos de medicamentos, recipientes, y herramientas de cirugía. Inuyasha la pasó por un costado, disponiéndose a ingresar, pero la mujer, al ver sus intensiones, trató de detenerlo, pues se trataba de un área restringida.

— ¡Espere, señor! No puede entrar allí sin autorización… —regañó ella al voltearse hacia el intruso. El oji-dorado la ignoró por completo y empujó la puerta para entrar—, ¡oiga! ¿Acaso no me escuchó? ¡No puede pasar!

— ¡No moleste! ¿Qué no ve que tengo prisa? —refunfuñó el joven Taisho, pasando por alto la advertencia.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡Llamaré a seguridad! —amenazó la enfermera comenzando a perseguirlo muy enfadada, pero fue detenida inesperadamente por otra figura masculina que le obstaculizó el camino.

— Tranquila, señorita. Él sólo vino a ver a una amiga… —comentó el hombre, dándole tiempo a Inuyasha para entrar. La miró fijamente con mucha serenidad y seriedad al inicio, con una sonrisa pícara después—. Creo que el cielo se está cayendo, porque tengo a un bello ángel enfrente de mi —aduló seductoramente, tomando desprevenidamente las manos femeninas entre las suyas—, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

La enfermera abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de la pura sorpresa, al sentir repentinamente el tacto de una atrevida mano en su trasero, que la acariciaba con todo el descaro del mundo. Frunció el ceño de la indignación y apretó la mandíbula con ira, soltándose del agarre.

— ¡Pervertido! —exclamó, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba una muy merecida bofetada al desconocido. Se giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a buscar a los guardias.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Miroku se llevó su mano izquierda a su adolorida y roja mejilla. Restándole importancia a lo acontecido, siguió el camino que había tomado Inuyasha, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrado a los duros golpes que le daba la vida, pero al llegar al cuarto correspondiente, lo encontró vacío.

— Miroku, ¿en dónde está? —consultó el oji-dorado con inquietud—. ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Y ya busqué en las demás habitaciones…

— Aquí estaba… —afirmó Miroku, aturdido al no encontrar a la mujer— ella estaba muy débil… es imposible que se fuera por su propia cuenta…

De pronto, como si un sexto sentido lo alertara, Inuyasha tuvo la sensación de ser observado a sus espaldas. Arrugó levemente una ceja y roló sus pupilas para mirar de soslayo sin girar la cabeza. Bastó el más mínimo sonido para que sus desarrollados reflejos actuaran por sí solos, girándose con un movimiento veloz para esquivar hábilmente tres dardos que se clavaron en la pared, a escasos centímetros de su pecho.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! —rezongó Inuyasha, observando por una fracción de segundo los dardos incrustados en el muro, antes de voltearse y percibir nuevo peligro— ¡Cuidado, Miroku! —gritó, echándose encima de él para tirarlo al suelo, eludiendo una lluvia de agujas.

Avivadamente se puso de pie, y con un rápido escaneo buscó el origen de la amenaza. No le fue demasiado difícil localizarlo, pues una sombra se dejó ver detrás de una planta decorativa. El joven Taisho la correteó hasta la entrada de "Cuidados intensivos", acorralándola. Levantó sus puños a la altura de su mentón, alistándose para pelear a mano limpia, no obstante, al ver las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba su oponente, bajó la guardia y pestañeó confundido, sin estar muy seguro de si atacar o no.

— Inuyasha, ¡ella es Sango! —le indicó Miroku al reconocerla, desconcertado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —vociferó el oji-dorado turbado.

Al distraerse una fracción de segundo para voltear su rostro hacia el joven Hoshi, la mujer aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrar dos escalpelos de una de las bandejas que estaban sobre un carro de paro, tomando uno en cada mano y se lanzó sobre su víctima. Inuyasha echó su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás, consiguiendo esquivar el peligroso y mortal ataque que iba dirigido a su cuello, cayendo únicamente un par de cabellos al piso al ser alcanzados por las navajas. ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Mientras evadía ágilmente las continuas acuchilladas de Sango, Inuyasha la analizó detenidamente, fijándose en cada uno de sus diestros y bien desenvueltos movimientos. Era una mujer muy hábil, y su técnica se parecía mucho a la que utilizaban los ninjas, los mismos que los habían atacado en aquel monasterio. No cabía la menor duda… ella tenía que ser la hija de ese tal Taijiya; y si él era un agente del FBI, entonces ella ¿qué finalidades tenía? Tal vez estaba bajo amenaza y Naraku la estaba extorsionando de algún modo… Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Llena de adrenalina, Sango continuó sus incesantes asaltos, esperando hacerle aunque fuera una herida al hombre que debía ser asesinado, pero no consiguió hacerle ni un sólo rasguño. Inuyasha Taisho era una persona muy diestra y no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto, aunque lo que más la consternaba, era el hecho de que él no la atacara. ¿Por qué? Sus facciones estaban contraídas, endurecidas y al mismo tiempo parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por defenderse.

Sus energías comenzaban a escasearse, su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado al igual que sus párpados. Su respiración era cansina y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor… seguramente tenía fiebre a causa del excesivo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, aparte de haberse terminado el efecto de la minúscula cápsula de Anfetamina que se había tomado para no sentir dolencias y poder pelear. ¡Quince minutos no fueron suficientes! Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al sentir nuevamente la agonía de sus costillas fracturadas, llevándose una mano a su costado izquierdo.

— No… no puedo… necesito acabar con… o sino… Kohaku… —balbuceó palabras incoherentes con voz temblorosa, apretando sus párpados y dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas. Inuyasha se acercó dubitativo a ella y trató de ayudarla cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

— Oye… no deberías luchar en esas condiciones —sugirió con un tono molesto, tomándola de un brazo— ¿acaso estás loca? ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

— "_Perdóname, pero si no hago esto… Kohaku…" _—se disculpó internamente, tragando fuertemente saliva. ¡Estaba decidida.

Armándose de valor, Sango tomó una bocanada de aire, resuelta a cumplir con su misión, pues de ésta dependía la vida de su querido hermano. Asió el escalpelo en su mano y con un gran impulso, intentó clavarlo en el cuello de Inuyasha, sin embargo, él fue más rápido, aunque no lo suficiente para salir ileso del sorpresivo ataque, pues la filosa y puntiaguda herramienta se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo. Él apenas dio un leve y casi inaudible quejido de si, apretando su agarre sobre el brazo de la muchacha y mirándola de manera amenazante.

— ¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Miroku con terror, acercándose para ayudar, pero su amigo lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano para que mantuviera la distancia.

— ¡¿Qué intentabas hacer?! —gruñó irritado, tirándola con fuerza al piso. Hasta el momento había sido bastante condescendiente con ella, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Se llevó su mano al escalpelo que yacía enterrado en su hombro y con un rápido movimiento, lo extrajo de su lugar como si nada y lo tiró junto a su agresora—. ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Ahora mismo me dirás quién eres y para quién trabajas!

La castaña tembló al sentirse intimidada por aquellos ojos dorados, que en esos momentos parecían dos llamas ardientes. ¿Qué iba a hacer? A decir verdad, nunca imaginó que se tratara de un hombre tan fuerte al cual tendría que enfrentar. Era ilógico que Naraku esperara que ella lo matara, si le era más fácil enviar a uno de sus asesinos para cumplir con su objetivo. ¿Por qué tenía que martirizarla de esa manera?

Ya no tenía las suficientes energías para intentar un nuevo ataque y rendirse, tampoco era una opción. ¡No podía! Muy adolorida, se sujetó sus costillas que en esos momentos la torturaban con cada inhalación, entorpeciendo cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque logrando recuperar el escalpelo con una mano. Sin consideración alguna, Inuyasha la jaló de un brazo y la levantó con un solo tirón, para exigirle respuestas a sus preguntas. Sango apretó sus ojos y desvió su rostro, esperando ser golpeada de manera despiadada por atentar contra su vida, pero para su desconcierto, eso nunca ocurrió.

Dubitativa abrió levemente un ojo, pero al ver el rostro enfurecido de Inuyasha cerca de ella, lo volvió a cerrar, pensando en una manera de escape antes que la mataran. De pronto, recordó el último recurso que aún le quedaba. ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes? Ya lo había utilizado contra Naraku en la última ocasión, aunque los resultados no fueran los esperados y terminara siendo capturada nuevamente. Quizás, ahora lo lograría. ¡Sólo un último intento!

Mientras Inuyasha la zarandeaba ocasionalmente con poca fuerza para no dañarla demasiado y continuaba vociferando su interrogatorio, la castaña deslizó disimuladamente su mano por su pierna mientras levantaba su pie por atrás para alcanzarse el talón. Destapó la parte posterior de la suela de su zapato y extrajo una pequeña cápsula de color verde, empuñando en su otra mano el escalpelo…

— Con un demonio, ¡habla de una maldita vez! —continuó el oji-dorado, comenzando a impacientarse, inconsciente de las intensiones de la mujer.

— Inuyasha, tranquilízate —intentó calmarlo Miroku, palmeando su hombro para persuadirlo de soltarla. Sabía que su amigo no la lastimaría por el simple hecho de tratarse de una mujer… una mujer nada indefensa, cabe recalcar, pero por la condición en la que se encontraba la bella jovencita, no estaba muy seguro del daño que podría causarle—. Ella no hablará si la sigues maltratando. Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama.

— ¡¿Una dama?! ¿Qué, acaso no has visto que ha tratado de matarme? ¿De parte de quién estás, Miroku? —refunfuñó el joven Taisho indignado, aflojando el brazo femenino.

— ¡Son ellos! —gritó una enfermera a lo largo del pasillo, apuntándolos con el dedo índice ante las miradas de estupefacción de Inuyasha y Miroku. Dos altos y robustos hombres siguieron la orden y corrieron hacia los invasores para capturarlos.

Fue ése el momento que aprovechó la joven Taijiya para hacer su ataque sorpresa, arrojando la cápsula a los pies de los dos hombres, aunque nunca esperó que los rápidos reflejos de Inuyasha arruinaran inesperadamente sus planes. La espesa nube de gas paralizante se esparció alrededor de todos, provocándoles una brusca tos a los guardias de seguridad y a la enfermera, cuyos cuerpos perdieron toda movilidad después de unos segundos hasta convulsionarse en el piso.

Miroku fue empujado con brusquedad hacia atrás por el oji-dorado en el instante preciso y antes de llegar él mismo a inhalar el gas tóxico, se cubrió rápidamente el rostro con una mano, agarró a Sango en contra de su voluntad por la cintura y dio un ágil salto para alejarse lo suficiente del verdoso humo. Cual costal de papas la cargó sobre su hombro y se echó a correr para salir de la clínica, seguido por su fiel amigo.

En un acto de desesperación, ella clavó la filosa herramienta médica en la espalda de Inuyasha con el fin de matarlo, más él no se inmutó y para su sorpresa, continuó corriendo sin un atisbo de debilidad. ¿De qué estaba echo ese hombre? Sin poder hacer nada más o intentar una nueva estocada, sus energías finalmente flaquearon, perdiendo completamente la consciencia, siendo secuestrada por 'su víctima'.

* * *

Trabajando todos en equipo, los hombres derribaron algunos árboles para utilizar la madera en reconstrucciones y refuerzos de sus chozas. Cortaron cuantiosas lianas gruesas de la selva tropical que pudieran servirles como soportes de sujeción, al igual que varias ramas de palmera. Las mujeres se encargaron de elaborar varias cubiertas con el material otorgado, dándoles la forma de carpas que cubrirían y resguardarían las casitas del fuerte viento venidero.

Trenzar las lianas para formar resistentes sogas no era precisamente una de las tareas más sencillas, más que nada por el peso que cada una adquiría al ser terminada. Junto con la ayuda de Ayumi, Kagome tomó una de las herramientas punzocortantes para emparejar los extremos y anudarlos de manera ajustada para que no se soltaran. Pero en ese preciso instante, su corazón dio un repentino brinco en su pecho con una perturbadora sensación de angustia.

— ¡Au! —chilló la pelinegra, al lastimarse el dedo índice de su mano izquierda con una cortadura, llevándoselo por reflejo a la boca.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención al dolor de su dedo, sus pensamientos volvieron a viajar involuntariamente a través del extenso océano para encontrarse con aquella hermosa y perturbadora mirada dorada. Fue como una breve ilusión que se proyectó ante sus ojos, pero que fue suficiente para desbocar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué había sido aquel sobresalto? ¿Por qué de pronto había sentido miedo por la vida de su ser amado? Era extraño preocuparse tanto por alguien a quien no conocía o recordaba, pero sabía que si algo le pasaba, su alma viviría atormentada por el resto de su vida, aún sabiendo que quizás, nunca lo conocería.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ayumi preocupada, dejando de lado sus actividades.

La anciana Kaede reaccionó ante el quejido de la muchacha, volteándose hacia ella para cerciorarse que estuviera bien, pero justo en ese instante, creyó ver un fugaz destello provenir de su mano con el reflejo del sol. Consternada, abandonó el tejido de hojas de palma para ir hacia ella, estando segura de haber visto algo.

— Niña, déjame ver tu mano… —le pidió con un tono inquieto, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— Descuida, no es nada grave —quiso tranquilizarla Kagome— es sólo un pequeño corte.

— Por favor —insistió la anciana, tomando la mano de la azabache entre las suyas para examinarla. La giró y no vio nada a primera vista, pero a moverla un poco, algo volvió a brillar en la parte lateral, asombrándose por completo—, ¿una marca? —jadeó desconcertada.

Era la primera vez que veía ese extraño sello, el cual parecía un tatuaje de un leve color dorado, perfectamente bien delineado sobre la blanca y delicada piel de Kagome y que únicamente sobresalía con el reflejo del sol. ¿Cómo había llegado allí y desde cuándo lo tenía? No pudo haber aparecido por arte de magia ¿o si? Muy despacio pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la peculiar marca, como si tratara de borrarla, lo cual obviamente no sucedió, pues estaba impregnada en la epidermis y no era perceptible al tacto…

Tuvo miedo de lo que 'eso' pudiera significar, pues desde hace algún tiempo, la leyenda de una perla y una maldición que involucraba el apellido Higurashi, había estado rondando por su cabeza. No podía recordar a la perfección aquel relato que su hermana mayor le había narrado en su juventud en alguna ocasión, sin embargo, una corazonada le indicaba que la aparición de esa marca, se relacionaba con éste de alguna manera. Tan sólo esperaba estar equivocada. ¿Qué tan probable era que Kagome descendiera precisamente de esa familia? Si pudiera conmemorar sus palabras… quizás…

— Abuela Kaede… ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la azabache desconcertada por el repentino silencio de la anciana, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Eh? Oh… nada, sólo me distraje un poco —contestó rápidamente, vendando el lastimado dedo de la muchacha con una pequeña tira de tela, que arrancó de sus ropas—, sólo fue un rasguño… debes tener más cuidado, mi niña.

Terminada su labor de rápida curación, la anciana la contempló con ternura y le acarició maternalmente la mejilla antes de levantarse y volver a su trabajo en el tejido. Aún no se mostraban nubes en el cielo, no obstante, el cambio en el soplar del viento le indicaba que la tormenta no demoraría en aproximarse y que quizás, llegaría antes de lo predicho por Kouga. Debían estar preparados para ese momento.

Con un desganado suspiró alzó su mirada al firmamento, sintiendo intranquilidad en su pecho… ¿Por qué su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella antigua leyenda después de haber inspeccionado la mano de Kagome?

* * *

Con mirada de preocupación, observó como el regordete monje remojaba una vez más el paño en el recipiente con agua fría, escurriéndolo para colocarlo sobre la caliente frente de su compañero. Royakan aún tenía fiebre… sólo esperaba que los analgésicos hicieran su efecto para su pronta recuperación. Por el momento, sus heridas habían sido limpiadas y vendadas, y su vida se encontraba fuera de peligro. Realmente había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarlo por coincidencia cerca del hotel en el que se hospedan. Aún no se explicaba cómo había ocurrido todo aquello… ¿Cómo habría llegado al Hospital Metropolitano para luego ser atacado por los hombres de Naraku? Si de algo estaba seguro, era que ese maldito había sido el principal responsable de aquel atentado.

El anciano volteó reflexivamente su rostro hacia la ventana, junto a la cual se encontraba Kikyo, aparentemente muy concentrada en el transitar de los vehículos de la calle. Esa mujer, algunas veces era muy misteriosa, además de callada, lo cual lo ponía nervioso. Su silencio y su mirada indiferente le impedían descifrar sus pensamientos o inclusive sentimientos, aunque todo cambiaba cuando su joven amo se encontraba con ella. En realidad no sabía qué pensar sobre ella. Quizás, sólo eran 'cualidades' de su personalidad, las cuales mejoraban notablemente cuando estaba junto a Inuyasha como toda mujer enamorada… aún así, no podía dejar de desconfiar de ella… ¿Por qué? Tal vez sólo eran paranoias suyas…

— Myo-Myoga… —balbuceó cansinamente el robusto e herido hombre desde su lecho, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él se volteó inmediatamente para acudir a su llamado.

— Me alegra verte despierto, Royakan —dijo el anciano con alegría—, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Como si me hubiera arrollado un autobús —bromeó con una leve mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa—, ¿en dónde estamos? —inquirió curioso, tratando de incorporarse, aunque al intentarlo, todo su cuerpo se estremeció debido a una corriente de dolor—. ¡Aggh!

— No deberías esforzarse tanto —lo regañó Mushin, mientras lo obligaba a recostarse de nuevo y le colocaba el paño húmedo sobre la frente— la fiebre apenas te está bajando, aunque debo confesar que tu resistencia me sorprende —comentó con admiración—, es igual a la de ese jovencito llamado Inuyasha. Se recuperó muy pronto.

— ¿El amo Inuyasha? —preguntó con algo de confusión, recordando a los pocos segundos la cantidad de heridas que le habían sido proporcionadas al oji-dorado al tratar de huir del monasterio, mientras defendía a los demás—. ¿En… en dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Tranquilo, Royakan… sí, él está muy bien —le confirmó el anciano, calmándolo— aunque se fue sin decir a dónde iba, pero creo que se encontraría con Miroku... —el robusto hombre lo miró de manera interrogante—, yo tampoco lo sé… —se apresuró a responder a la silenciosa pregunta y suspiró—, quiero que me digas… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió desde el momento en que nos separamos en el monasterio? —inquirió con seriedad, observándolo con detenimiento. El aludido alzó su mirada al techo, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

— Naraku me capturó y… me mantuvo cautivo como a un animal —respondió con animosidad, frunciendo sus cejas por el amargo recuerdo—, quería saber el paradero de ustedes y las pistas que habíamos recopilado de la perla de Shikon, información que obviamente no obtuvo… Antes que pudiera matarme… Taijiya me sacó de allí y me alojó en el hospital Metropolitano con escolta para protegerme, pero… —guardó silencio por unos instantes sin saber cómo continuar.

— ¿Taijiya? ¿Te refieres a tu amigo del FBI? —preguntó interesado, para incitarlo a proseguir, pues recordó la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha— ¿qué sucedió?

— No todo salió como lo había planeado… Naraku secuestró a sus hijos para sacar ventaja sobre él y… lo asesinó junto con un escuadrón de policías cuando iban a arrestar a ese miserable… —cerró sus puños con ira y lleno de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo el anciano Myoga con asombro, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. ¡No podía ser que ni siquiera la justicia pudiera hacer algo en contra de ese sujeto!

Royakan sólo asintió con su cabeza, con la mirada entristecida.

— No sé cómo me encontraron, pero… Naraku no se quedará tranquilo hasta verme muerto.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Kikyo escuchó con mucha atención la conversación, fingiendo estar aún distraída en el paisaje de afuera. Habían algunas cosas de las cuales no estaba enterada y la de mayor interés para ella, lamentablemente también le era desconocido al anciano y a Royakan. ¿A dónde iría Inuyasha y por qué se había estado comportando tan extraño en los últimos días? Y como si fuera poco, desde que habían leído aquel diario… él se había distanciado de ella, no sólo físicamente, sino que también emocionalmente. ¿Acaso ya no la quería? Tal vez… ¿otra mujer? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Qué había sucedido para que se diera tal cambio en él? El simple pensamiento de ya no ser la poseedora de su corazón, la entristecía en gran manera, provocándole enormes celos.

Vislumbró dos vehículos de color negro estacionarse en la entrada principal del hotel y frunció levemente una ceja, al reconocer en especial a uno de los hombres que se bajó de uno de ellos. Ya era hora… Tomó una bocanada de aire y se giró hacia el pequeño grupo de tres personas que mantenían el diálogo y los observó vacíamente por unos instantes, acercándose luego a ellos para integrarse.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, alguien tocó repentinamente la puerta, llamado al cual ella acudió en absoluto silencio para no interrumpir la charla. Salió de la habitación, llegando al recibidor, teniendo la certeza de saber de quién se trataba.

— Hola, mi amor —la saludó afectuosamente un atractivo hombre de oscura cabellera, tomándola posesivamente de la cintura para plantarle un beso en la boca— ¿me extrañaste?

— Onigumo… —masculló con recelo, colocando sus manos en el pecho masculino para alejarlo de ella.

El joven Kurayami no se sintió muy complacido por el reticente recibimiento de su amada, resistiéndose a soltarla. Su inicial sonrisa se borró de su rostro, mostrando sus facciones endurecidas y la miró de manera desafiante a los ojos. Con su mano libre, chasqueó sus dedos e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para ordenarle a sus acompañantes ir por los ocupantes de la habitación. El elemento sorpresa, sería la mayor de sus ventajas.

En esta ocasión, Bankotsu dirigió la operación para evitar cualquier error, guiando a su grupo de subordinados al interior. Se escuchó un grito de auxilio por parte del regordete monje, el cual fue acallado con un duro golpe en el estómago, El anciano Myoga no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, al presionarse una fuerte mano con un pañuelo sobre su rostro para ahogarlo en formol hasta hacerlo perder la conciencia. Royakan se vio forzado a emplear las pocas fuerzas que aún poseía para pelear y defenderse, aunque sus intentos fueron inútiles al ser capturado por dos corpulentos tipos de sus brazos. Trató de soltarse, consiguiendo liberar una de sus extremidades y agarrar una de las armas que cargaban sus enemigos. Los amenazó con la pequeña pistola, a pesar de sentir sus piernas tambaleantes por la debilidad de su cuerpo y tornarse borrosa su vista.

— Ya deja de jugar, perro faldero. ¡Estás acabado! —se burló en joven de la trenza, sonriendo socarronamente.

El amortiguado impacto de un disparo surcó los aires, provocando un sepulcral silencio…

* * *

Después de la ajetreada 'huida' de aquella clínica para no ser acusados por daños y perjuicios a la propiedad y quizás por secuestro, se detuvieron a mitad de la carretera para un pequeño descanso y revisar las heridas de Inuyasha. Miroku sacó un botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cajuela del descapotable y revisó a su amigo para iniciar con las curaciones que estuvieran a su alcance. Era increíble ver la resistencia de su amigo, pues hasta el momento no se había quejado por las apuñaladas recibidas, y eso que las primeras lesiones apenas habían cicatrizado. ¿Acaso no sentía dolor? Una de las heridas era algo profunda...

— ¿Cuáles crees que hayan sido sus razones para hacerlo? —preguntó Miroku muy pensativo, terminado de colocar una gasa limpia sobre el hombro del oji-dorado para mirar de soslayo a la dormida mujer que reposaba sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo.

— No lo sé —suspiró Inuyasha con desgano, volviendo a colocarse su camiseta—, pero estoy seguro que Naraku la ha estado manipulando.

— Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella? —preguntó el joven de la coleta curioso, creyendo ver un leve movimiento en la mujer, lo cual también notó su amigo.

— ¡Keh! Lo mínimo que se merece por agredirme, es que la dejemos tirada en el camino —bufó intencionalmente, sabiendo que ella había despertado y que los estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué seguía fingiendo? ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ellos?— Por mí, ¡que se la coman los buitres!

— ¡Inuyasha! —lo regañó el oji-azul al percatarse de la perturbación de la mujer. Sus palabras habían sonado muy crueles y pudieron haberla asustado.

Sango dio un leve respingo en su sitio con ese comentario, abriendo instintivamente sus ojos con temor. ¿Así que él también conocía a Naraku? Entonces debía tratarse de un hombre muy peligroso, al igual que ese maldito. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ya no tenía fuerzas ni tampoco un arma con el que pudiera atacar y defenderse… Lo único que le quedaban, eran sus manos, y por supuesto que no pensaba ser la presa. ¡Un minuto! ¡Pero qué suerte! En el suelo del vehículo divisó un desarmador, el cual le podría ser de gran utilidad. Si en un principio había dudado en matarlo, ahora no vacilaría más… no, si su supervivencia dependía de ello.

— Como sea —rezongó malhumorado, haciendo un puchero. Luego, suavizó un poco su tono de voz para no parecer un villano y hacerle ver que no le haría daño a pesar de lo sucedido—. Si ella no confía en nosotros, no podremos ayudarla.

Se giró y se reclinó sobre la puerta de su Audi, mirando nostálgico hacia el cielo azul, recordando el motivo principal de su hosco estado anímico. Levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y se contempló la marca que lo unía a aquella muchacha de ojos chocolates. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que esperar para encontrarse con ella? Por culpa de esa mujer, llamada Sango, había perdido mucho tiempo y de no haber sido por ella, a lo mejor en estos momentos, ya estuviera estrechando a su amor entre sus brazos… bueno, ésa era su ilusión que esperaba que tuviera cumplimiento muy pronto.

Con mucho sigilo, la castaña se levantó del asiento, estando segura que el tal Miroku no estuviera mirando en su dirección. Se acercó cautelosamente al oji-dorado, quien en estos momentos le daba la espalda. Alzó su mano junto con el desarmador sobre su cabeza para acabar con él de una vez, aunque titubeó por unos instantes al creer escuchar que la ayudarían. Tal vez… podrían rescatar a Kohaku y… ¡No! Sólo debía tratarse de una trampa para que confiara en ellos y luego la matarían. ¡Eso no! ¡Nunca se los permitiría!

Dándose el suficiente valor, aferró la herramienta puntiaguda y tomando impulso, lo dejó caer sobre Inuyasha. Inesperadamente, él se movió de su sitió, esquivando con ello el 'sorpresivo' ataque, atrapando la muñeca femenina con su fuerte mano.

— Oye, ¡ya basta! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con…? —amplió sus dorados ojos al ver el desarmador. Miroku por su lado, los observó de manera interrogante, pues se había perdido de una parte importante—. ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido por lo fácil que esa mujer se armaba y se lo arrebató. ¡No podía descuidarla ni por un segundo! Al ladear su rostro, algo en el asiento del copiloto lo distrajo, llamando su entera atención—. ¿Y esa carpeta azul? —indagó, levantando una ceja.

— Oh, sí, casi se me olvidaba —dijo Miroku, ignorando el pequeño pleito y rodeó el vehículo para mostrarle la carpeta con varios papeles a su amigo—, es la información que conseguí de tu 'adorada niña' —hizo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras con un tono picaresco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste desde un principio?! —gruñó Inuyasha con frustración y enojo, pues él mejor que nadie sabía lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarla—. ¡Dame eso! —le arranchó la carpeta de las manos para leer rápidamente el contenido.

— La familia reside en el Templo Higurashi, en el barrio Minato al sur de Tokyo —resumió brevemente el oji-azul.

El joven Taisho lo miró pasmado, sintiendo los desaforados latidos de su corazón en su pecho. Una incrédula sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recibir tan grata noticia, olvidándose de todo lo demás a su alrededor, incluso de la presencia de una confundida Sango a su lado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que 'ella' viviera en la misma ciudad que él, quizás a menos de una hora de distancia… ¡Rayos! Si hubiera sabido su nombre con anterioridad, la hubiera localizado hace mucho y ahora estuvieran juntos… _juntos_. ¡Que maravilloso pensamiento!

Apresuradamente, arrancó la hoja que contenía la dirección del templo Higurashi y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dejándole el resto de papeles a Miroku. Al fin y al cabo, lo demás sólo era información adicional que ahora no importaba mucho. Dudó por unos instantes en decidir qué medio de transporte escoger, pero al ver a Sango aún en su descapotable, optó por llevarse la moto. De igual modo se movilizaría rápido. Se subió a la Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R de color negro y se colocó el casco sobre su cabeza.

— Tú, encárgate de ella —ordenó, refiriéndose a la castaña, preparándose para arrancar. ¡No quería perder ni un segundo más!

— ¡Espera, Inuyasha! —lo detuvo su amigo— hay algo importante que necesitas saber… La historia de la perla de Shikon es originaria del templo Higurashi —soltó sin rodeos, ante la estupefacción de Inuyasha, quien se levantó el visor del casco para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Es muy probable que allí encontremos algún complemento al diario de Muso, así que iré contigo —ladeó su rostro hacia la perturbada castaña y sonrió— 'iremos' contigo…

Continuará…

* * *

**-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¡Al fin conti! Sí, lo sé, se me hizo una eternidad desde la última actualización y eso que he tratado de mantenerme dentro del rango de 15 días, aunque ésta vez fueran 18 días xD. La verdad es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo para escribir (lo cual me frustra _), pues he estado trabajando de sol a sol, terminando agotada al final de la jordana u_u.

Pero bueno, dejando a un lado mi ajetreada vida cotidiana, les comento que si todo sale bien, en el próximo capi se verá el inicio de lo que todos han estado esperando por mucho tiempo. ¿Adivinan qué es? ¡Parece que el momento por fin ha llegado!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas mis queridas lectoras que me han dejado sus hermosos reviews. ¡Wow! Estamos a sólo un comentario del número 100. ¡Me siento muy emocionada! Y todo esto se los debo a ustedes. Muchas gracias a: , **Kira Rydle, Dark priinCess**, **ELOWYN3**, **Sele-TheBest**, **AllySan**, **Minako k**, **cindy-chan10**, **kagome-chan1985**, **SaKuRaku**, **Saucecito** y **Miyoko-chibi**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y recuerden que todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	12. En el Templo Higurashi

**Capítulo 12: En el Templo Higurashi**

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se delineó en sus labios al escuchar tan grata noticia. Justo lo que había estado aguardando, llegaba a sus oídos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Hizo bien en incrustarle un micrófono a Sango, quien le estaba sirviendo como informante infiltrada, claro, sin que ella se diera cuenta de ello. Pobre tonta… Aunque debía reconocer que la hija de Taijiya tenía agallas, aparte de ser una guerrera muy resistente. Cualquier mujer en su lugar ya se hubiera desmoronado y seguramente muerto. Nunca imaginó que llegara a tanto y se enfrentara contra Inuyasha con tal ímpetu con tal de cumplir con su encargo de matarlo. Debía querer mucho a su hermano para esforzarse tanto. Lástima que no lo volvería a ver… al menos dudaba que ese mocoso sobreviviera hasta que el plazo culminara.

Habían pasado dos días ya desde que se había deshecho de ese agente intruso, sacando ventaja de las habilidades ninja de Sango para acercarse a Inuyasha y enterarse de cada detalle. ¿Así que la perla de Shikon se originaba del templo Higurashi? Que interesante… Con un poco más de paciencia, quizás hasta descubriría su ubicación.

Por otro lado, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que ese estúpido de Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de alguien más que no fuera Kikyo? ¡Qué sorpresa! Al parecer los encantos de la 'perra' no fueron los suficientes para atraparlo del todo como ella había presumido, y el haberla dejado atrás en su último viaje, era fiel prueba de que ella ya no le interesaba.

Mientras los presentes escuchaban atentamente la conversación que sostenían sus enemigos, la puerta del "cuarto de control" se abrió, dando paso a una pareja no muy alegre. La mujer forcejeó un poco para soltarse del posesivo agarre en su brazo, dándoles la espalda a todos para salir nuevamente.

— Padre, ya tenemos el diario —informó Onigumo con naturalidad, extendiéndole el viejo libro, el cual fue aceptado por su progenitor con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—. También capturamos al viejo y al monje. ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

— ¡Enciérrenlos hasta nuevo aviso! Luego me encargaré de ellos —indicó Naraku con frivolidad—. ¿Y Royakan?

— Muerto… —comunicó con una media sonrisa por haber vengado al fin, la muerte de sus amigos, cuatro de los siete guerreros.

— ¡Perfecto!

Al fin se había librado de ese estorboso insecto, que no hacía más que fastidiarles la existencia. Ahora que Royakan ya no interferiría en sus planes, ya no tendría de qué preocuparse. Él había sido un enemigo demasiado fuerte, sin contar que, con los últimos acontecimientos, también un testigo potencial para ponerlo en evidencia ante la justicia, aunque esto último, no le preocupaba realmente. Ya se había deshecho de varios agentes la última vez que intentaron algo contra él. ¡Ja! ¡Ilusos!

* * *

Tratando de no perder de vista a su amigo, pisó el acelerador para seguirlo de cerca. La pluma del velocímetro marcó los 110 km/h en el tablero y eso que su distancia aún estaba considerablemente retirada de la moto que iba delante de él. A medida que se adentraba en la gran ciudad, la velocidad fue decayendo, pues el tránsito vehicular obstaculizaba una circulación fluida, eso sin mencionar los semáforos que se presentaban en cada cruce. Claro que eso no fue mayor problema para el joven Taisho, quien finalmente se perdió de su visibilidad delante de un camión, pasándose un alto y casi provocando un choque.

— Debes tener muchos deseos de verla, ¿no es así? —murmuró Miroku ante las imprudencias de su amigo, imaginándose la ansiedad que debía sentir—, está bien… te veré en el templo entonces. —Aprovechando la distracción del hombre de coleta, Sango lo miró de soslayo y se desabrochó cuidadosamente el cinturón de seguridad para poder escapar, ahora que el vehículo estaba detenido—. Si fuera tu, yo no haría eso —indicó él, poniendo en marcha el descapotable al cambiarse la luz del semáforo a verde.

— ¡Déjame bajar! ¿A dónde me llevas? —reclamó Sango, viéndose descubierta y obligada a permanecer en el asiento del copiloto.

— Tu misma lo escuchaste. Nos dirigimos al templo Higurashi —respondió Miroku sin quitar su mirada del frente—, y abróchate el cinturón, por favor —pidió amablemente. La castaña hizo un puchero y se cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho a modo de protesta, pero cuando Miroku giró rápidamente en una curva y frenó, ella casi se estrella contra el parabrisas, removiéndose sus rotas costillas—. La próxima vez podrías lastimarte, así que sé una niña buena y hazme caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán conmigo? —cuestionó reticente, sujetándose adolorida su costado izquierdo. Obedeció muy a su pesar y se acomodó en su puesto—. ¿Por qué me llevan con ustedes? —preguntó con algo de temor de lo que le podría pasar.

— Tu quieres matar a Inuyasha, ¿o no? Si te dejamos, te costaría mucho volverlo a localizar y ya no podrías cumplir con tu cometido —contestó con sinceridad en sus palabras, sin un atisbo de sarcasmo.

Sango pestañó perpleja ante el comentario del oji-azul, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Giró su rostro por completo hacia él y lo miró aturdida. Lo más probable era que se estuviera burlando de ella.

— ¿Acaso no eres amigo suyo? ¿Por qué…? —masculló confundida.

— Precisamente porque es mi amigo, quiero que me digas las razones por las que lo quieres eliminar —respondió sin titubeos, en un tono calmo y tranquilo—. Quiero ayudarte, pero necesitas confiar en mí. ¿Naraku te ordenó que lo hicieras? ¿Te ha amenazado? ―confiaba en su instinto y estaba convencido de que ella no pertenecía al bando de los malos.

Sango dejó de respirar. ¡¿La habían descubierto?! ¿Cómo podría él saber acerca de la opresión de Naraku sobre ella? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Confesarle todo y pedir ayuda? No quería poner en riesgo la vida de Kohaku por hablar más de la cuenta. ¿Qué tal si la descubrían? Lo más probable era que la estuvieran vigilando.

— Yo… —titubeó la castaña con la cabeza gacha, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por la desesperación e impotencia.

En absoluto silencio, Miroku detuvo el vehículo y lo estacionó a la orilla de la calle para no congestionar el tráfico. Apagó el motor y se reclinó en su asiento sin soltar el volante, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos. Alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro y suspiró melancólicamente al ver aquella fea cicatriz en su palma, que sólo invocaba amargos recuerdos de su pasado, pero que había aprendido a afrontar.

— Escucha, Sango… Sé que Naraku te está chantajeando de algún modo para que le sirvas —soltó el hombre sin anestesia, ante la estupefacción de la joven—, no sé cómo, ni por qué, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que ese maldito llevará a cabo su amenaza, aún si cumplieras con la misión que te ha impuesto.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los castaños ojos de Sango, sin poder evitar que éstas comenzaran a rodar libremente por sus mejillas. En el fondo lo sabía. Naraku no era una persona de fiar, y estaba consciente que sólo era un títere en sus manos, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía que intentarlo, por el bien de su hermano menor que en estos momentos debía estar sufriendo mucho. ¿Qué pasaría si ese malvado ser se enteraba que ella había fallado? O peor aún, ¿qué sucedería con Kohaku, si ella se aliaba con la persona que ella debía asesinar?

— No quería hacerlo… en verdad, no quería… pero… mi hermano… —sollozó la castaña, cubriéndose su lloroso rostro con ambas manos.

— Tranquila… todo estará bien… —susurró Miroku, acercándola a su pecho para consolarla de manera paternal, pues sabía que ella necesitaba ayuda, y él pensaba brindársela. Además, ella era una chica muy linda y lo había cautivado desde su primer encuentro—. Estoy seguro que Inuyasha no te guarda ningún rencor por haber tratado de matarlo —la alejó ligeramente de él para mirarla y sonreírle—, él es un buen sujeto, aunque su carácter sea a veces algo explosivo —bromeó para animarla― él comprenderá tus motivos.

Una vez aclarada la situación, Miroku puso nuevamente en marcha el descapotable para dar alcance a Inuyasha, quien ya debía haber llegado al templo, mientras seguía charlando con Sango y se enteraba de lo ocurrido con el agente Taijiya y Kohaku.

* * *

Seguro de estar en las cercanías del templo Higurashi, disminuyó la velocidad de su transporte de dos ruedas y examinó su alrededor mientras avanzaba lentamente. Al divisar un _torî_ de color rojo al inicio de unos largos escalones ascendentes a su lado izquierdo y otro al final del último peldaño, se detuvo por completo y se bajó de la moto, quitándose el casco. Sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo desdobló y leyó la dirección que estaba escrita en él. ¡Era aquí!

Sintiéndose emocionado, nervioso y ansioso, corrió a toda prisa a lo largo de los escalones hasta llegar a la cima, llegando a un amplio patio pavimentado con una modesta decoración botánica y algunas esculturas. Vislumbró una acogedora residencia de dos pisos y caminó hacia ella. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron desmesuradamente mientras se acercaba con un sentimiento anhelante en su pecho, pero de pronto, detuvo sus pasos y creyó sus extremidades temblar al invadirlo la duda.

En verdad… ¿la volvería a ver? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo? ¿Aún lo recordaría, pese a que su primer y último encuentro fuera hace 8 años? ¿Sentiría lo mismo por él, como él lo hacía por ella? ¿Y la familia? ¿Qué diría? ¿Lo aceptarían? No podía llegar así nada más y decir: "Estoy enamorado de su hija y he venido a llevármela, porque hay una marca que nos une." Seguramente lo echarían a patadas, lo cual no se podía permitir.

Después de un largo suspiro, trató de darse valor a sí mismo y desechar los malos pensamientos que empezaban a perturbar su mente y continuó su camino. Ya se le ocurriría algo, por lo pronto se conformaría con verla…

En su recorrido, su vista se desvió hacia un gran y majestuoso árbol milenario de frondoso follaje, sintiéndose extrañamente atraído como si un místico poder emanara de él. Se aproximó, lo contemplo por un momento e inconscientemente, posó su mano derecha sobre la corteza, cerrando al mismo tiempo sus ojos.

Una suave brisa meció sus largos cabellos negros y el delicado sonido del vaivén de las hojas lo relajaron por completo. Una cálida y agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo entero, llenando su espíritu de paz y tranquilidad. Permaneció así por unos instantes, cuando de pronto, una perturbadora escena se proyecto ante él y la cual no supo discernir…

— _Supongo que es nuestro destino —musitó tristemente una hermosa mujer con vestiduras de sacerdotisa, al momento que unas gotas salinas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos chocolates. Su cuerpo estaba herido y ensangrentado, pero aún así mantuvo sus manos entrelazados con las de su amado, en busca de su calor._

— _El amor es lo único más fuerte que la muerte… —susurró un fornido hombre de cabellos plateados y de buen ver, con singular armadura, contra los labios femeninos, estando en las mismas condiciones agónicas que ella. _

Completamente contrariado por aquella repentina y extraña visión, Inuyasha abrió precipitosamente sus ojos y retiró rápidamente su mano del grueso tronco. ¿Qué había sido eso? Con su respiración agitada se miró interrogante la palma, la giró levemente y para su sorpresa, la silueta que decoraba la parte lateral de su mano brilló fugazmente. ¿Pero qué…? Perturbado volvió a examinar su mano, dándose cuenta que algo en aquella peculiar marca había cambiado y ya no se mostraba como una simple mancha. Ahora más bien parecía un tatuaje de tonos pardos pálidos bien definidos. ¿Qué significaba esto?

De pronto, su celular sonó, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y al mirar la pequeña pantalla y ver de quién se trataba, dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

― _Inuyasha, mi amor ¿en dónde estás?_ ―preguntó una voz femenina impaciente, sin dejarlo hablar en el primer momento.

― Kikyo… yo… ―balbuceó, no muy seguro de qué decir. Quería dar por terminada su relación, más ahora que se encontraría con su verdadero amor, pero no consideraba muy correcto hacerlo por teléfono. En cuanto regresara, le pondría en claro las cosas y se lo explicaría―. Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado ahora ―se excusó.

― _Querido, ¿qué sucede? Has estado algo… extraño últimamente…_ ―expuso Kikyo con un dejo de tristeza y reproche―. _Quiero estar contigo…_

― Kikyo… ―suspiró pesadamente al escuchar sus palabras. No quería lastimarla, pero ya no podía ilusionarla―. Hablaremos después… por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Royakan? ―cambió rápidamente el tema.

La mujer apretó los labios y reprimió sus deseos de gritarle. ¿Por qué la estaba evadiendo? Así que estaba muy ocupado como para responderle, ¡¿pero si se tomaba la molestia de preguntar por Royakan?! ¿Qué se creía?

― ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor? ―interrumpió un viejecito de pellejo arrugado, de aproximadamente 80 años con mucha curiosidad.

― Oh… Kikyo debo colgar… cuida bien de todos, ¿sí? ―fue la rápida despedida de Inuyasha antes de cerrar la llamada, sin darle tiempo a Kikyo de replicas o esperar alguna respuesta de su parte.

El anciano observó al joven de manera escudriñadora, esperando una contestación. Se detuvo en los peculiares ojos dorados que llamaban mucho la atención y creyó recordar una de sus tantas historias que hablaba sobre una raza específica que llevaba esa singular característica y que hasta el momento, nunca había visto.

― ¡Tú debes ser el elegido! ―exclamó de repente con tono escandaloso, señalando al oji-dorado con el dedo índice. Inuyasha respingó de la sorpresa y dio nervioso un paso atrás, sin comprender.

― ¿Otra vez con esos cuentos, abuelo? ―reprendió la voz de un niño de unos 11 años detrás de ellos― disculpe, señor, mi abuelo suele inventar cosas a veces.

― ¡Yo no invento cosas! ―se exaltó el anciano, girándose hacia su nieto para defenderse― lo que he dicho es la pura verdad. ¡Tú! ―se dirigió hacia el confundido Inuyasha, lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y lo jaló para que estuviese a su altura―. ¡Dile que no estoy mintiendo!

― ¿Eh? ―articuló el joven a penas, pestañeando aturdido.

― Tu procedes de la familia Taisho, ¿no es así? ―dijo con seguridad e Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que asentir estupefacto con su cabeza. ¿Cómo lo supo?―. Entonces, asumo a que viniste a escuchar sobre la perla de Shikon, ¿correcto? ―inquirió con certeza y el oji-dorado volvió a asentir.

Souta los miró con incredulidad, pues ésta parecía ser la primera vez que su abuelo –al cual creía loco, por cierto-, estaba hablando en serio y aparentemente no inventaba cosas.

— ¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó una conocida voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Terminado de subir los largos escalones, un hombre de pequeña coleta baja y ojos de un profundo color azul apareció en el último peldaño, cargando a una jovencita en su espalda, pues no quería que ella se esforzara o agotara sus energías inútilmente, mientras aún estuviese débil. Al divisar a su amigo, caminó directamente hacia él para reunirse con él.

— ¡Keh! Veo que trajiste a una carga contigo —dijo el joven Taisho sarcásticamente, mirando de soslayo a la castaña, quien sólo agachó la mirada para no enfrentarlo y murmuró un "lo siento" que él fingió ignorar—. De cualquier forma, te demoraste.

— Lo siento, pero no pensaba arriesgar mi vida en un accidente de tránsito para alcanzarte —se justificó ante un bufido indiferente por parte de Inuyasha—. Dime, ¿la encontraste? —fue la pregunta indiscreta de Miroku al llegar a su lado—. ¿Es bonita?... ¡Au! —Inuyasha lo codeó rápidamente para callarlo, haciéndole entender que no había preguntado o averiguado nada aún. Por poco y lo delataba—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Se conocen? —inquirió Souta desconcertado, viendo cómo más locos se reunían en el patio de su casa. Miroku se volteó hacia él y le sonrió con simpatía.

— Sí, Inuyasha y yo somos muy buenos amigos —confirmó el oji-azul sin titubeos, depositando suavemente a la mujer, que reposaba sobre su espalda en el suelo para que pudiera pararse sobre sus propios pies—, y ella es la bella Sango.

Sin más demoras, el abuelo Higurashi los condujo al interior de la casa y los acomodó en la sala para mostrarles uno de los tantos llaveros que le solía dar a los visitantes, afirmando que el colgante se trataba de la leyendaria perla de Shikon. Una amable mujer –hija del anciano y madre de Souta-, se unió a ellos después de servirles un poco de té y ofrecerles unos bocadillos.

— La legendaria perla de Shikon es el amuleto de este templo, pues fue aquí en donde se originó, teniendo al gran árbol sagrado como testigo —explicó el anciano, haciéndoles una seña con la mano para referirse al enorme árbol de su patio.

Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha entendió el porqué de ese extraño poder que había creído sentir al tocarlo. Se miró una vez más su mano derecha y la cerró en puño. Aquella ilusión, que el árbol le había mostrado… no había sido un simple producto de su imaginación. ¿Quiénes habían sido esas dos personas? ¿Acaso ese árbol sagrado había tratado de mostrarle algo? ¡Tonterías! ¡Sólo era un árbol!

— Hace más de 500 años, cuatro de los más sabios sacerdotes unieron sus poderes espirituales para crear la perla de Shikon, comprimiendo en ella las cuatro características fundamentales que debería contener un alma: valor, amistad, conocimiento y amor —continuó el abuelo Higurashi con su relato, poniéndole mucho dramatismo―. Esta joya había sido un regalo divino para premiar a la humanidad por su buen comportamiento, siendo capaz de otorgarle cualquier clase de deseo al que la poseyera. No obstante, cuando las bestias y seres sobrenaturales se enteraron de su existencia, y la ambición afloró en los hombres, grandes guerras se desataron y la joya tuvo que ser protegida por un alma pura y noble, para que ésta no fuera manchada. ―Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir―, cuando una sacerdotisa y uno de los más poderosos demonios se enfrentaron, la historia dio un giro inesperado…

A partir de este punto del relato, el anciano narró algo sobre la vida de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y del gran demonio perro Inuyûdai, cuyo amor terminó llevándolos a la muerte junto con la perla de Shikon. Fue prácticamente lo mismo que estaba escrito en el diario de Muso, exceptuando algunos detalles.

Inuyasha desvió aburrido, e impaciente al mismo tiempo, su mirada con la esperanza de encontrarse con algo más interesante que los cuentos del viejo. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado largo para su gusto, además que tenía prisa por encontrarse con su amada, la cual debía estar en alguna parte de la casa. En su escaneo rápido, sus ojos dorados se ensancharon desmesuradamente al descubrir una fotografía que reposaba sobre una repisa de la sala. Su respiración se cortó y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron precipitosamente al apoderarse de él un sin fin de sentimientos que despertaban únicamente al conmemorarla a 'ella'. Tragó fuertemente saliva, se levantó de su sitio y se acercó lentamente, tomando el portarretratos entre sus manos.

En la imagen se podía apreciar a una feliz familia, integrada por cuatro personas. Una atractiva mujer alta de cabellos ondulados y cortos, sujetaba a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente tres años de la mano. Junto a ella posaba un hombre -de igualmente buen parecer-, cargando entre sus brazos a una hermosa niña sonriente de cabellos azabaches, iguales a los de él y… ojos chocolates...

― Me hubiera gustado… convivir más con ellos ―comentó Souta en voz baja para no interrumpir a su abuelo, posándose a su lado― yo aún era muy pequeño cuando mi papá y mi hermana murieron… a penas los recuerdo…

― ¿Murieron? ―jadeó Inuyasha, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho― eso no… ¿qué sucedió?

― El crucero en el que íbamos sufrió un accidente en medio de una tormenta… ―dijo el niño con un dejo de tristeza―, mi mamá dice que Kagome cayó por la borda y que mi papá se lanzó al mar para alcanzarla… nunca más los volvimos a ver…

Inuyasha sintió como de repente le faltaba el aire al escuchar finalmente el nombre de su 'ángel', llenándose su ser de una enorme dicha. No obstante, un gran sentimiento de angustia y temor se alojaron en su alma, como si de pronto hubiera caído a un enorme abismo sin fin. ¿Qué ella había muerto en aquel atentado? Él mismo la había visto perderse entre las bravías olas aquel fatídico día, pero… ¡No! ¡Eso no era posible! Su niña… su Kagome… ¡ella tenía que estar con vida! Su corazón se lo decía… ¡Definitivamente tenía que haber un error! Como le dolía, y a la vez le encolerizaba saber que Naraku había sido el causante de todo… por su maldita culpa, muchas personas habían muerto, quedando demasiadas familias rotas como la de los Higurashi.

— ¡No fue un accidente! —exclamó el joven Taisho sin pensar, ni medir sus palabras, interrumpiendo desconsideradamente el relato del abuelo y llamando la atención de todos.

Los presentes lo miraron interrogantes, preguntándose el porqué de su exaltamiento. Miroku se puso de pie para llegar junto a su amigo, palmeando su hombro para tranquilizarlo. Con cuidado le quitó el portarretratos de las manos y estudió la fotografía, recayendo su mirada en la hermosa niña sonriente. Por la reacción de Inuyasha, seguramente debía tratarse de 'ella'… Entonces decidió hablar.

— Escuchen… uno de los motivos por los que estamos aquí, es para averiguar acerca de un atentado que se dio hace 8 años en un crucero con destino a Okinawa —indicó el oji-azul, yendo directo al grano.

— Miroku… —musitó el joven Taisho inquieto. ¿Qué es lo que iba a decirles?

— Creemos que el causante es uno de los más grandes villanos de la nación, llamado Naraku Kurayami —continuó él de manera seria y convincente, dando la apariencia de ser un agente o detective—. Su objetivo ha sido desde siempre la legendaria joya, de la cual aún se desconoce su paradero, aunque… hace poco nos enteramos que había alguna conexión con el templo Higurashi y… posiblemente con un miembro de la familia. —Miró de soslayo a Inuyasha antes de concluir—, por favor, necesitamos que cooperen con nosotros y así poder evitar una nueva desgracia.

Hubo unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Todo parecía tan confuso y repentino. La señora Higurashi trató de asimilar la información recibida, sin estar muy segura de lo que esas personas intentaban decirle. ¿Qué caso tenía enterarse ahora que el hundimiento del crucero no había sido un accidente, si su esposo y su hija habían muerto a causa de ello? No obstante, si las investigaciones aún continuaban, era justo que el causante fuera arrestado y pagara por su crimen.

— Lo único que sabemos, es que toda la información acerca de lo ocurrido aquel día, fue guardada en la isla Minamidaitô al noreste de Okinawa… —indicó la mujer, momento en el que Inuyasha empezó a pensar en la mejor forma para llegar allí

— Cuando mi nieta nació… supe que ella era especial —dijo el abuelo Higurashi con una melancólica sonrisa— su corazón puro y su alma noble cumplían con las características, pero… cuando ocurrió aquel naufragio… pensé que la maldición ya no tendría cumplimiento hasta quizás, la siguiente generación… Pero llegó este joven… —señaló a Inuyasha.

— ¿De… de qué hablas, papá? —consultó dubitativa su hija, mirándolo con temor— ¿Kagome…? —el anciano asintió y ella palideció—. Pero ella ya no… —balbuceó la señora Higurashi con incredulidad, no queriendo hacerse falsas esperanzas que su hija aún pudiera estar con vida, formándose una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ella estaría marcada por el destino para romper la maldición que esta joya dejó antes de desaparecer en el infinito —reveló el abuelo, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras— y tu… —se volteó para dirigirse al oji-dorado, pero ya no lo encontró—, ¿uh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Sin esperar ni un minuto más o detenerse a escuchar alguna otra explicación o cuento, Inuyasha salió de la residencia y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de su Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R que aguardaba impacientemente por él. Ignorando el grito de Miroku que lo llamaba se colocó el casco, se montó en su moto y arrancó a toda prisa al aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. Al tener que cruzar prácticamente el país entro, alquilar una avioneta sería lo más efectivo.

¡Ella estaba viva y no había nadie en este mundo que lo convencería de lo contrario! Poco le importaba la perla de Shikon en estos momentos, pues lo único que tenía en su terca cabeza, era encontrarla.

* * *

— ¡No pienso hacerlo! —se negó la mujer de largos y negros cabellos, dándole la espalda a su amante—. ¡Estoy cansada que me utilices para la conveniencia de tu padre!

— ¡Ja! ¿Ahora me dirás que renuncias por no hacerle daño a tu querido Inuyasha? —se burló el hombre estoicamente, jaloneándola de un brazo para que lo mirara de frente—. Estás muy equivocada si piensas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

— Pues no pienso permanecer más a tu lado y no habrá forma en que puedas retenerme… si quieres matarme, ¡hazlo! No me importa —escupió ella, soltándose con un brusco movimiento del agarre y emprender su camino—. ¡Pero te advierto que si llegas a tocarlo, yo misma te mataré! —No llegó demasiado lejos, cuando fue retenida nuevamente.

— Te enamoraste de él, ¿no es cierto? —gruñó con furia, tirando de su brazo con tal fuerza que la hizo chocar contra su duro pecho. Sus ojos echaban chispas de la pura rabia y su mandíbula estaba apretada—. ¿Qué tiene ese maldito perro para que le entregaras tu corazón, aún sobre mí? ¡Yo fui el primero en tu vida! ¡Que no se te olvide que tú eres mía! —casi gritó en un acto de desesperación, levantando bruscamente el blanco rostro con una mano, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella—. Yo te amo Kikyo…

— ¡Tú no eres mi dueño! ¡Ahora suéltame, Onigumo! —puntualizó con firmeza sin acceder a sus mezquinos caprichos—. Sí, decidí quedarme con Inuyasha, y ¿sabes por qué? Él ha sido el único que ha sabido darme mi lugar y que ha demostrado amarme verdaderamente. Además, él es mucho más hombre que tu, sin mencionar sus destrezas en la cama que me han hecho sentir el verdadero placer, a diferencia de ti que sólo buscas la autosatisfacción y...

El seco sonido de una bofetada resonó en el pasillo, girando el rostro de la mujer con el inesperado impacto. Ella se llevó la mano a su enrojecida y adolorida mejilla, mirándolo con cierto rencor.

— ¡Maldita zorra! —Rugió Onigumo, apretando los puños a sus costados—. ¿Realmente piensas que él te ama? ¡Qué estúpida eres! —se mofó con malicia, sólo con la intensión de herirla—, ¿acaso no lo escuchaste tu misma? Taisho te dejó por ir a buscar a su amorcito del pasado… ¿o qué? ¿Crees que te habría dejado sola con esos viejos de no ser así?

— Eso no… no es cierto… —balbuceó, sintiéndose de pronto insegura de sus propias palabras— él me quiere…

Sabía lo que había escuchado a través de los altos parlantes del "cuarto de control" y no obstante, se negaba a creerlo. Gracias a la tecnología que había ordenado Naraku, habían podido ser partícipes de tan importante conversación en el templo Higurashi, informándose de la perla de Shikon y la posible relación que ésta guardaba con Inuyasha y una tal Kagome. A lo mejor esa mujer la tenía…

Las nuevas instrucciones recibidas por parte del jefe eran: capturarlos a todos para luego someterlos a un interrogatorio y eso incluía al joven Taisho, quien era una pieza muy importante en el tablero. Eso era algo, en lo que no pensaba participar en esta ocasión, ni en un futuro. Su decisión ya estaba tomada y ya no haría nada que perjudicara a Inuyasha.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Onigumo se volteó hacia ella y la rodeó hasta quedar a sus espaldas para susurrarle en el oído.

— Tu misma lo aprisionarás y tendrás deseos de matarlo —dijo mordazmente—, ¡ahora muévete! Hay trabajo que hacer.

Sin nada más que decir, Onigumo sacó su teléfono celular mientras la empujaba al exterior. Solicitó un par de helicópteros para él, Kikyo y sus hombres, emprendiendo su viaje hacia el aeropuerto Internacional.

* * *

El rojizo sol del atardecer terminó por ocultarse en el horizonte, apagándose por completo los colores vivos que había adquirido el cielo, para dar paso a la oscuridad de una noche fresca y carente de estrellas. Detrás de un grueso manto nuboso se reflejaba tenuemente el brillo de una luna creciente que ya había alcanzado la forma de un ovoide, faltando pocos días para adquirir su plenitud esférica.

Algo perdido en sus pensamientos y nuevas ansias que lo carcomían por dentro, revisó brevemente los dos monitores de su tablero principal, encendió los motores, al mismo tiempo en que se colocaba los auriculares sobre su cabeza, preparándose para despegar. Confirmó con la torre de control el permiso para emprender el vuelo, elevándose a los pocos minutos por los cielos. No había tardado demasiado en conseguir un medio de transporte aéreo, conforme a sus necesidades del momento. Un pequeño avión ligero de cuatro plazas y bimotor a hélice con una capacidad que llegaba a alcanzar hasta los 356 km/h era más que suficiente y cómodo, pues no requería de un copiloto. El modelo Diamond DA42 Twin Star sin lugar a dudas era el más ideal para su rápido viaje a la isla Minamidaitô.

― Diamond DA42 llamando a torre de control, cambio ―habló el oji-dorado por medio de su micrófono, recibiendo inmediatamente una respuesta―. Necesito las coordenadas del aeropuerto de Minamidâito y el tiempo aproximado de llegada, por favor.

― _Las coordenadas son 25º50'47.38º N; 131º16'02.82º E y está a una hora de su destino _―fue la respuesta rápida, aunque al instante el hombre al otro lado del intercomunicador hizo una advertencia al recibir una notificación―. _Señor, me temo que tendrá que regresar y retrasar su vuelo para mañana… _

― ¡¿Cómo?! ―fue la brusca pregunta de Inuyasha, quien frunció su entrecejo de manera desaprobatoria―. ¿Por qué?

― _Hemos recibido informes sobre una fuerte torm… tssshhh… es muy pelig… tssshhhh…_

― ¿Ah?... Torre de control, ¿me escuchan? Torre de control… ¿qué sucede? ―insistió el joven Taisho al presentarse una interferencia en la comunicación, aunque su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una conocida voz lo interceptó.

― ¿Así que estás pretendiendo huir, Inuyasha?

― ¿Pero qué…? ―en un principio el rostro el oji-dorado fue de desconcierto y de pronto, sus radares lo alertaron de la presencia de tres helicópteros que venían muy cerca detrás de él y que de pronto, empezaron a disparar en su dirección. Echando una maldición, Inuyasha agarró fuertemente el timón y comenzó a hacer varias maniobras en los aires, logrando así, esquivar la amenaza y estabilizarse nuevamente. Su rostro cambió inmediatamente a uno de ira al lograr recuperarse, sabiendo quién lo había atacado―. ¡Onigumo, maldito bastardo! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

― Matarte, por supuesto, aunque lamentablemente aún no me es permitido ―dijo el hombre con una mueca de fastidio a través de la radio―. Tendré que conformarme con atraparte vivo y torturarte luego, hasta morir, tal y como lo hicimos con tu querido entrenador. Gracias a él, ya tenemos el diario de Muso en nuestro poder.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos como platos con estupefacción, sintiendo de pronto un nudo en su garganta. ¿Royakan estaba…? No, ¡no era posible! Debía tratarse de una trampa para capturarlo con la guardia baja y… ¡Oh no! ¿Había dicho que ya tenían el diario? Entonces, eso significaba que Myoga y ese monje también… ¡Maldición!

― ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste con él?! ―exigió saber entre gruñidos, sin atreverse aún a preguntar por los demás.

― Confórmate con saber que ya ha pagado sus deudas pendientes con su miserable vida ―espetó con tono de burla, provocando aún más la ira de su enemigo―. ¡Tú tampoco te escaparás de nuestras manos! Después de todo, tú eres una clave muy importante para llegar a la perla de Shikon… tú y tú amada… ―insinuó intencionalmente, cambiando el tema.

― ¡¿Kagome?! ―dijo sin pensarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, llenándose de temor, por encima de su impotencia por lo ocurrido con Royakan. Todo se estaba saliendo de sus manos…

El viento comenzó a soplar de manera más turbulenta a medida que avanzaba en su trayecto, tambaleando la avioneta en su vuelo. El cielo nocturno se cubrió por completo de unas espesas nubes negras, las cuales se iluminaban ocasionalmente con algún relámpago. Ni Inuyasha ni Onigumo parecieron estar demasiado conscientes de la situación, pues estaban mucho más concentrados en su charla.

― Vaya, ¿tan pronto cambiaste tus sentimientos por otra mujer? ―inquirió el joven Kurayami curioso, fingiendo desconocimiento―. ¿Qué pasó con tu 'querida' Kikyo? ―enfatizó con disgusto de solo imaginarse a ese infeliz tocándola en su lugar… ¡pagaría por quitársela!

― ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ―gruñó el oji-dorado furioso―. ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de mi vida amorosa! Además, aún si ya no la quisiera, ¿realmente crees que dejaría a Kikyo en tus manos? ¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando, cretino!

— No hace falta… ¡ella ya es mi mujer! —soltó sin anestesia, a lo que Inuyasha enmudeció momentáneamente—. Es una muy buena actriz, ¿no lo crees? Nunca sospechaste de ella.

— ¿Q-Qué? —articuló a penas, aún sin recuperarse del shock. ¿Qué había dicho?

En un nuevo arrebato de furia, Onigumo volvió a oprimir el botón de la palanca de mando, enviando una nueva serie de disparos hacia su rival y enemigo. Inuyasha aumentó la velocidad de su avión, logrando eludir el ataque a penas. Un nuevo relámpago destelló en medio de la oscuridad, siendo seguido por un estruendoso trueno que finalmente dio paso a la lluvia, la cual incrementó furiosamente su intensidad.

— ¿Así que era verdad? Nunca signifiqué nada para ti… —reclamó Kikyo por la radio, quien había permanecido, hasta el momento, en absoluto silencio dentro de uno de los helicópteros.

— ¡¿Kikyo?! ¿Qué…? —musitó el joven Taisho al escuchar repentinamente su voz en medio de su discusión con Onigumo.

— ¡¿Sólo me usaste?!... ¡Pagarás por esto! —bramó dolida por la traición. Sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron involuntariamente—. ¡Te odio, Inuyasha Taisho!

Llena de rencor manipuló la palanca del helicóptero, abalanzando la máquina sobre la avioneta a su máxima potencia. Estaba tan cegada por la rabia y dolor por la traición, que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y comenzó a dispararle al hombre del cual, -según ella-, se había enamorado. El ala derecha fue perforada, dejando una serie de agujeros a su paso. Los otros dos helicópteros también abrieron fuego, apuntando directo a las hélices para derrumbarlo.

— ¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gruñó Inuyasha furioso al recibir aquel inesperado golpe bajo, que fue más bien como una puñalada en la espalda y… su corazón. Con su mente aún confundida, se vio forzado en hacer varias estratagemas y piruetas para eludir las peligrosas balas, no obstante, su clavícula izquierda fue alcanzada dolorosamente por una, aunque no pareció afectarle en esos momentos—. ¡Tú!... Tú siempre estuviste de su lado, ¿verdad? Por tu culpa… Royakan... Ahora entiendo porqué nos encontraban tan rápido sin importar lo cuidadosos que fuéramos… ¡Me engañaste! —develó con desdén—. ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Hasta te defendí en varias ocasiones de ese imbécil… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!

Un rayo cayó en medio de ellos, atravesando inesperadamente el tercer helicóptero con una poderosa descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo explotar al instante. La máquina en llamas giró un par de veces sobre su propio eje, antes de caer, golpeando accidentalmente la cola del Diamond DA42 de Inuyasha, la cual se incendió con el impacto.

Los sistemas de navegación empezaron a fallar y a emitir un desesperante pitito de alarma, alterando los nervios del oji-dorado aún más de lo que ya estaban. ¡Estaba perdido! Los controles no respondían y el descenso estaba siendo demasiado brusco, sin que lo pudiera controlar.

Onigumo y Kikyo se vieron en la forzosa necesidad de elevarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible de la zona, pues los violentos vientos y torrenciales lluvias estaban afectando sus naves, amenazándolos con un mortal accidente, perdiendo así de vista al joven Taisho.

— ¡Oh, demonios! ¡No pienso morir aquí! —masculló desesperadamente, sujetando firmemente el timón, viendo como se acercaba peligrosamente a las negras y turbulentas aguas—. ¡Kagome! —fue su último grito desesperado, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y estrellándose violentamente la avioneta contra el mar.

* * *

Resguardándose de la gran tormenta que finalmente había caído sobre ellos, los habitantes de la pequeña isla se refugiaron en sus respectivas cabañas, esperando que los soportes y refuerzos construidos, resistieran los arrasadores vientos y la torrencial lluvia que azotaba las paredes de madera.

Junto con la anciana Kaede, la azabache acomodó algunas mallas de hojas de palmeras y las tendió en el piso para poder descansar más cómodamente, hasta que la tormenta cesara. Dormir parecía ser una buena opción, pues su cuerpo estaba agotado por el duro trabajo físico realizado durante el día. No obstante, antes que pudiera terminar de preparar su cama, su corazón dio de pronto un brinco desaforado, faltándole repentinamente el aire. Desconcertada, se llevó su mano al pecho, tratando de calmar los frenéticos latidos y acompasar su agitada respiración.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi niña? —preguntó la anciana con preocupación, notando la palidez en el rostro de la muchacha. Kagome no respondió. Se levantó precipitosamente de su sitio y corrió al exterior, exponiéndose por completo a la tormenta—. ¡Kagome!

La anciana trató de detener las locuras de su nieta, pero en un acto fallido, la intensidad de la lluvia y el viento la regresaron a la cabaña, impidiéndole salir. Era demasiado peligroso…

Luchando contra los flageles del viento y del diluvio, Kagome atravesó la selva tropical, que la apartaba de la ribera, hasta lograr divisar el bravío e imponente mar a varios metro de ella. Los violentos oleajes se levantaron sobre la playa y las bases rocosas, amenazando brutalmente a cualquier ser viviente que estuviera cerca. ¡Aproximarse más, sería un suicidio! Y sin embargo, la intranquilidad y desasosiego que invadían todo su ser, la impulsaron a seguir.

Desvió su camino por la más alta formación rocosa que se ubicaba a orillas del mar, subiendo con gran dificultad. En un momento dado, se vio forzada en apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, gateando hasta la superficie plana que ofrecía la cumbre. Al finalmente alcanzar la cima, se puso torpemente de pie, sin tener en donde apoyarse. Completamente empapada y con su respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo, entrecerró levemente sus ojos y se protegió el rostro con una mano, fijando su vista en el ahora turbio horizonte. La oscuridad nocturna, las destellantes luces de los relámpagos que iluminaban las penumbras en un parpadeo, y las mortales olas del mar, golpearon sus memorias en ese instante...

_En medio del caos y el terror de la muchedumbre, las enfurecidas olas chocaban insistentemente contra el crucero, hundiéndolo poco a poco. Acompañados de relámpagos y truenos, la superficie se mojó con agua salada y agua de lluvia, volviéndose el piso muy resbaloso. _

_Un apuesto muchacho de ojos dorados levantó la cabeza y se puso precipitosamente de pie, tratando de no volver a caer. Buscó a una hermosa niña de cabellos azabaches junto a él para atraerla a su lado, pero antes que pudiese alcanzarla, la enorme grieta que se formó debajo de ellos, le obstruyó el paso, separándolo de ella. _

— _¡Inuyasha! —la pequeña lo miró aterrorizada, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y sujetarse de alguna parte. Extendió su mano, sin embargo, una gran ola se levantó sobre la popa, y la arrastró irremediablemente al despiadado y frío mar. _

— _¡¡NO!! —vociferó el oji-dorado con enorme angustia. _

Kagome cerró fuertemente sus párpados para salir de su ensoñación y se limpió inútilmente el agua de su rostro. Un profundo sentimiento de desesperanza y aflicción se alojó en su pecho. Con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos chocolates, jadeó un solo nombre, que finalmente había logrado recordar y que en estos momentos ocupaba de lleno sus pensamientos.

— Inu… yasha…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Tal y como lo prometí en el capítulo anterior, éste ha sido el inicio del momento más esperado. A partir de aquí, supongo que ya más o menos podrán darse una idea de cómo ocurrirá el reencuentro y quién dará con quién primero :P. Las últimas dos escenas (de Inuyasha y Kagome respectivamente), son las que me imaginé incluso antes de empezar a escribir el fic… claro que aún faltan muchas xD. Yo creo que salieron bastante bien n_n.

Realmente ha sido muy difícil para mí sacar este capi… me ha costado horrores _. He estado bajo mucha presión, estrés, falta de tiempo y cansancio, pero aún así traté de hacer un esfuerzo por ustedes, mi lectores. Además que me encanta escribir y me distrae... ésta vez, sí que me salió largo xD.

Mis agradecimientos a todas mis queridas lectoras que me han dejado sus hermosos reviews. ¡Realmente me pone muy feliz recibirlos y espero que sigamos creciendo! Muchas gracias a: **Kira Rydle**, **ELOWYN3**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sele-TheBest**, **SaKuRaKu**, **AllySan**, **Hikai-chan**, **Kamilita**, **Saucesito**, **dark PriinCess**, **Miyoko-chibi** y **cindy-chan10**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y recuerden que todos sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos, aparte de ser mi sueldo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	13. Dulce despertar

**Capítulo 13: Dulce despertar**

Los recuerdos la bombardearon despiadadamente, provocándole un agudo y tortuoso dolor en la cabeza, como si la estuvieran taladrando por dentro. Escuchó voces y vio rostros –que ahora se le hacían conocidos y familiares-, girando alrededor de ella, como si intentaran volverla loca. Desesperada se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y la sostuvo con fuerza para tratar de aplacar su malestar, mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas en la enlodada y mojada superficie del peñasco. Como una consecutiva descarga de flashes, varias escenas de su vida se proyectaron ante ella…

_Escalones largos y ascendentes… un amplio patio pavimentado con una modesta decoración botánica y algunas esculturas… una casa… un templo… una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches con un listón rojo en su cabeza… ¿era ella? Sí… apenas tenía 8 años... Con ojos curiosos, observó una esfera no más grande que una canica grande de color rosáceo, que pendía de un llavero. Un anciano la balanceaba en su mano como un péndulo… su abuelo… _

― _¿La perla de Shikon? __―__preguntó ella, ladeando interrogante su cabeza, después de escuchar una extraña historia. _

― _Así es. Esta perla… podría marcar tu destino, Kagome… ―afirmó el viejo con mucha seriedad y tristeza―. Sé que no lo entenderás ahora, pero… es importante que lo sepas… la voluntad de los dioses es incierta y misteriosa… ―hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar―. Si una Higurashi y un Taisho llegaran a conocerse, sus corazones estarían destinados para amarse. Al unir sus vidas por aquel sentimiento puro y sincero… esta joya… reaparecerá y su maldición resurgirá con ella… _

Las lágrimas se deslizaron libremente por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia que caía incesantemente sobre ella. Sus empapados cabellos azabaches se agitaron enérgicamente en su espalda por los feroces azotes del viento. ¿Una perla? ¿Una maldición? ¿Una Higurashi y un Taisho… marcados por el destino para amarse? Su aturdida mente se enfocó nuevamente en el rostro de aquel muchacho que la había estremecido y mantenido viva durante tanto tiempo, y que ahora, tenía la plena seguridad de saber quién era y en dónde lo había conocido.

― _Soy Inuyasha __―__se presentó el apuesto adolescente, extendiéndole la mano sin quitarle aquellos ojos penetrantes de color dorado de encima, quitándole el aliento con sólo su mirada. _

Un estridente rayo zigzagueante centelleó en medio de la oscuridad tempestuosa. Kagome parpadeó un par de veces con su respiración agitada y fijó su vista con algo de dificultad al frente, reparando en las bravías y destructoras olas de las negras y profundas aguas, que se agitaban violentamente.

_Un crucero… una tormenta igual a ésta… una explosión… fuego y gente gritando, tratando de salvar sus vidas… aquel muchacho de ojos dorados estaba con ella y trataba de protegerla, pero… _

― _¡¡KAGOME!! __―__gritó desesperadamente una voz masculina, tras ser arrastrada por una feroz ola. Lo que en un principio había sonado como su padre, ahora se mezclaba con otro timbre varonil, el cual, extrañamente supo identificar… Inuyasha… _

La azabache abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Aquel recuerdo había evocado en ella tanto dolor, frío y oscuridad, y sin embargo, ahora también despertaba una terrible angustia en su alma. De alguna manera desconocida, aún para ella misma, sintió temor… mucho temor por perder a su amado, aún sin haberlo visto… algo muy dentro de ella le indicaba que algo andaba mal… Él estaba en peligro… Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron bruscamente hasta el punto de faltarle el oxígeno en sus pulmones, haciéndola perder la consciencia casi instantáneamente.

— ¡Kagome! —exclamó desesperado el hombre de claros ojos azules y coleta alta, quién había ido en su busca después que la anciana Kaede lo alertara de su imprudencia.

En cuanto le fue notificado del peligro que corría la muchacha por exponerse de lleno a la tormenta, no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras ella para traerla de regreso. ¿En qué había estado pensando? No había tardado demasiado en localizarla, pues tuvo un ligero presentimiento de poder encontrarla en uno de los puntos que ella más frecuentaba en la isla, cuando se daba sus escapadas y fijaba su vista en el lejano horizonte como si aguardara por la llegada de alguien… y no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

Después de un ajetreado recorrido hacia el montículo rocoso de la ribera de la isla y llegar finalmente a la cima, reconoció una silueta en medio de la oscuridad tempestuosa, identificándola de inmediato. Para su sorpresa, la vio caer precipitosamente de espaldas, empezando a resbalarse su inconsciente cuerpo peligrosamente hacia atrás, por el encharcado suelo hasta el acantilado.

— ¡Kagome! —volvió a gritar. Completamente asustado corrió hacia ella, atrapándola en el filo del peñasco justo antes de dirigirse a una muerte segura—. ¡Te tengo! —dijo al abrazarla fervientemente y refugiarla en su pecho.

Ignoró por completo la transparencia de las empapadas prendas claras que se pegaban como una segunda piel al esbelto y bien formado cuerpo femenino, y que apenas cubrían la desnudez de su mirada escudriñadora, que en esos instantes sólo buscaban por heridas visibles. Al no vislumbrar ningún daño externo, rápidamente le retiró los mojados mechones de cabello que se habían pegado a su tez, limpiándole el rostro de residuos de lodo. Ella estaba muy fría… Deslizó una mano a su cuello para buscar su pulso, y al creer no sentirlo, sus azulinos ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, invadiéndolo el terror. ¡No podía ser!

Tremendamente alterado pegó su cabeza al pecho de la muchacha, esperanzado en encontrar alguna señal de vida, y aunque el constante y ruidoso golpeteo de la torrencial lluvia le impedía escuchar con claridad sonidos minúsculos, suspiró aliviado al lograr percibir los suaves latidos del corazón de Kagome, al igual que el vaivén de su pecho al respirar. Una falsa alarma que estuvo a punto de ponerlo al borde de un colapso… Había estado tan nervioso, que no había sabido tomarle bien el pulso… ¡Que torpe!

Decidido a retornar con ella a la aldea y ponerla a salvo, se puso de pie, cargándola protectoramente entre sus brazos. Cuidadosamente empezó a descender por las resbaladizas rocas, procurando pisar con pasos firmes cada superficie para no caer, y ayudándose con la luz del constante relampagueo para iluminar su camino. No obstante, en medio de la densa oscuridad nocturna, mezclada con una espesa cortina lluviosa y ventosa, uno de sus pasos falló, enviándolo junto con Kagome a la base de la formación rocosa de manera precipitada.

* * *

Escapar de aquella sorpresiva tormenta eléctrica, sin duda había sido una de las cosas más difíciles y peligrosas que había tenido que afrontar. El derrumbamiento de uno de los helicópteros y luego de la avioneta de Inuyasha, definitivamente no había estado dentro de sus planes, así como tampoco el hecho que Kikyo perdiera el control y los estribos al comprobar que ese imbécil realmente no la amaba, como ella había pensado. Eso lo había afectado en lo más profundo de su ser… ¿Cómo había permitido que ella se alejara así de él? Había estado tan seguro y confiado de su amor, que la había descuidado y ahora… ¿la había perdido? Debía existir alguna forma de enmendar su error y recuperar su corazón… Kikyo lo era todo para él…

En estos momentos, lo único que deseaba, era huir junto con su amada. Irse lejos, a un lugar en dónde nadie los conociera y olvidarlo todo para vivir tranquilos, alejados de las manipulaciones y amenazas de su padre, quién, después de verlo entrar junto a Kikyo, estalló como una fiera. No fue necesario informarle de nada, pues él ya había estado al tanto de lo acontecido mucho antes de su regreso a la mansión Kurayami.

Onigumo tragó fuertemente saliva de sólo imaginar las duras consecuencias que tendría que afrontar. Su progenitor no tenía consideraciones con nadie, y él, aunque fuera el hijo, no sería una excepción. El pensamiento de deshacerse de la sabandija de Inuyasha lo había llenado de una enorme y sádica satisfacción. Sin embargo, su complacencia no duró demasiado al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba… Había fallado una orden estricta de su temeroso padre… ¡Grave error! Ahora, realmente deseaba que Taisho estuviera vivo, aunque después de esa caída, era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a aquello, aparte que más de una bala lo había alcanzado de acuerdo a sus cálculos. Si no murió en el impacto, el mar se habría encargado de tragárselo entre sus oscuras y feroces fauces.

― ¡¿Saben las consecuencias que conllevan su maldito error?! ―dijo Naraku en un tono mordaz, posando su oscura y siniestra mirada rojiza sobre ambos con ira, como si el mismo demonio se hubiera apoderado de él―. ¡Creo que fui bastante claro, cuando les dije que quería que me trajeran a Inuyasha CON VIDA! ―puntualizó colérico, sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior―. ¡Él era una pieza clave para recuperar la perla de Shikon!

― Sólo es una joya… ―musitó quedamente Kikyo para sí misma, inconsciente que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto como para que Naraku la escuchara.

Onigumo se quedó de piedra sin saber qué hacer o poder moverse, rogando que no les cayera el hacha encima por aquel comentario tan imprudente de 'su mujer'.

― ¡¡Cállate!! ―ordenó el jefe, golpeándola con el dorso de su mano para silenciarla, tirándola al suelo y consternando a su hijo―. ¡Tú eres la principal culpable de que esto sucediera! ―le restregó, a sabiendas que ella había sido quien abrió fuego contra Inuyasha con intensiones de matarlo, sólo por sus estúpidos celos―. ¡Eres una maldita perra traidora!

— Ay, no puede ser que no llegara a conocer a Inuyasha —suspiró decaídamente un sujeto de extravagante apariencia y sexo dudoso—. Con esa voz tan melódica y sexy, es innegable que debió ser un sujeto increíblemente apuesto —dijo con la mirada destellante, aunque aquel brillo desapareció casi al instante, ensombreciéndose por no llegar a conocer al "hombre de sus sueños".

― ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que nunca has visto a ese tarado? ―inquirió Bankotsu, permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados junto a 'él'. Ahora que lo recordaba, Jakotsu nunca tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a él, pues había estado en el extranjero y apenas había regresado hace un par de meses para integrarse a ellos―. Bien, entonces toma. Supongo que ya no la necesitaré.

El hombre de la larga trenza le entregó una foto -con la imagen del joven Taisho en ella-, la misma que le había sido otorgada por el jefe para que memorizara el rostro del enemigo en caso de recibir una orden inmediata y tener que capacitar rápidamente a nuevos integrantes de batalla.

― ¡¡AAHH!! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Éste es Inuyasha?! ―exclamó Jakotsu eufórico, clavando sus ojos en la fotografía, captando la atención de todos, menos la de Naraku, quién mantenía empuñadas sus manos a sus costados, con la mirada fija en Kikyo, quien aún no se levantaba del piso―. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Pero qué hombre! Yo diría que es la belleza masculina personificada y… y me lo perdí ―se lamentó, desinflándose por completo―. Muchas gracias, Kikyo por privar al mundo de semejante ejemplar ―concluyó con sarcasmo.

― Éste no es tu asunto ―rebatió la mujer con supuesta frialdad e indiferencia, pues en realidad tenía grandes remordimientos que aquejaban su consciencia.

― No digas más, Kikyo ―pidió Onigumo con temor, arrodillándose junto a ella.

― ¡Ya es suficiente! ―Hecho una fiera, Naraku empujó bruscamente al inepto de su hijo y lo quitó del medio. Sacó su pistola compacta USP del estuche de su cinturón y le apuntó a Kikyo directamente a la cabeza con claras intensiones de disparar al más mínimo movimiento.

El corazón de Onigumo dio un sobresalto en su pecho ante la aterradora escena, más no fue capaz de reaccionar al instante, permaneciendo paralizado en su sitio. ¿Qué debía hacer?

La mujer dejó de respirar y sintió sus extremidades temblar ante la amenaza, aunque no lo dio a notar, por el contrario, miró a Naraku con altivez sin denotar ni un atisbo de temor. Lo odiaba tanto que no le daría el gusto de verla suplicar por su vida, y Onigumo… él era demasiado cobarde como para defenderla y enfrentarse contra su maldito padre. ¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, ya todo le daba igual. ¿Tenía algún caso seguir viviendo? Después de arremeter contra el hombre que había confiado ciegamente en ella y la había protegido aún a costa de su propia vida en varias ocasiones, se sentía terriblemente ruin y sucia. No había tenido justificación alguna por tratar de reclamarle algo cuando supo que él no la amaba como ella había pensado… además, ella lo había traicionado primero y en un inicio, sin un ápice de culpa… ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar tan tontamente de él?

De todo el autocontrol y orgullo que alguna vez había mantenido, no había quedado nada, desde el instante en que supo que Inuyasha no le pertenecía, y que quizás nunca le había correspondido. ¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? ¿En realidad era amor lo que sentía? Estaba tan confundida… Tal vez, lo único que había querido, era sentirse verdaderamente amada y protegida por alguien y se había dejado llevar por aquellas nuevas emociones que la habían llenado en ese corto tiempo junto a Inuyasha. Él la había hecho experimentar nuevas sensaciones que no creyó posibles, ni siquiera con Onigumo.

Mejor morir aquí, aunque tuviera que pagar en el infierno por sus errores... ¿Quién diría que sus deseos de vivir se desvanecerían por la culpa?

― ¡No te atrevas! ―exclamó el hijo del jefe, interponiéndose repentinamente entre el arma y Kikyo. Su padre no podía ser capaz de matarla, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella… ¡No! ¡Nunca lo permitiría!― ¡No… te atrevas! ―gruñó con voz trémula.

Nunca antes había tenido el suficiente valor para enfrentarse a la ira de su progenitor, pero el sólo imaginar a su amada Kikyo bañada en un charco de sangre en un cuerpo sin vida, lo había hecho reaccionar, impulsándolo a despertar su instinto protector. Hasta el momento, siempre había sido un cobarde, un perro fiel y sin credo propio, obedeciendo cada orden y cada mandato que dispusiera Naraku sin oponer ninguna resistencia, ¡pero ya no más!… Ella no pagaría por sus errores. Si había perdido el amor de Kikyo por su descuido y negligencia, lo enmendaría, pero su padre no se la arrebataría… Trataría de recuperarla, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera… ella era el amor de su vida… ella era su mujer y la defendería contra todo y contra todos, incluso contra el mismo diablo.

Ante la estupefacción de los presentes, Naraku no se inmutó ante el inesperado movimiento de su hijo, por el contrario, afirmó el agarre sobre su pistola compacta y esbozó una macabra sonrisa. Su mirada oscura y rojiza refulgió con maldad pura, como si disfrutara del reciente acontecimiento.

― Miren nada más, ¿quién decidió sacar las uñas? ―se burló el hombre, apuntando ahora la cabeza de su descendiente―. ¿Por qué la proteges? ¿No me digas que no te importa que ella se enamorara del enemigo y disfrutara en su cama más que contigo? ―le restregó con cizaña―. Tan sólo es una perra. ¿Qué? ¿No tienes orgullo?

― Ese es mi problema ―refutó Onigumo desde el piso, manteniendo a Kikyo detrás de él con su brazo, sin apartar la mirada de su agresor―. Además, ya no tengo de qué preocuparme, pues Taisho… ¡ya es historia! ―lo provocó, recordándole de la muerte de su pieza clave.

Kikyo quedó atónita. ¿Por qué Onigumo la estaba defendiendo a costa de su propia vida? Nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora? ¿En verdad… él…? Algo dentro de su corazón se removió con aquel acto heroico, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un profundo malestar por las últimas palabras emitidas por él. Estaba tan contrariada, que ya no sabía ni qué pensar… o sentir… A pesar de todo, ¿aún lo quería?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Frunciendo el entrecejo y rabiando por dentro, Naraku acercó el cañón de su USP a la frente de su hijo y retiró el seguro, haciéndole ver que no dudaría en dispararle. Esperó en intimidarlo como siempre lo había hecho, no obstante, Onigumo no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneciendo en su posición de estúpido defensor. Vio en sus ojos la determinación, pero también miedo… sin embargo, no era el mismo miedo que alguien demostraba al estar ante una amenaza o ante el temor de perder su propia vida… No, éste era diferente. Era la aprensión y desesperación de perder a un ser querido. ¿Amor? ¡Bah! ¡Eso eran puras patrañas!

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y el gatillo estaba a escasos milímetros de soltar una detonación. Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo o a decir algo para aplacar la ira el jefe. Ésta era la primera vez que padre e hijo llegaban a tales extremos y después de la repentina rebelión del heredero Kurayami, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Desobedecer una orden directa o fallar en una misión encomendada, era prácticamente firmar la propia sentencia de muerte… Estaba más que claro que Naraku no tendría consideraciones ni siquiera con su propia sangre… No obstante, en esta ocasión sucedió algo que nadie esperaba…

― ¡Quiero que tú y tu perra desaparezcan de mi vista! ―demandó el hombre de largos y ondulados cabellos, retirando cautelosamente el amenazante arma del cráneo de Onigumo―. Tienen una semana para encontrar a Inuyasha y traérmelo. Recen porque se encuentre con vida ―indicó estoicamente―. Si intentan huir, créanme que los buscaré hasta los confines de la tierra sólo para matarlos.

Algo receloso y con su frente sudorosa, Onigumo asintió con su cabeza, dando a entender que había tomado la orden y comprendido que ésta sería, no sólo una segunda y excepcional oportunidad, sino que también la única que tendría para permanecer con vida junto con su amada. Lentamente se puso de pie y ayudó a Kikyo a levantarse. Sin quitarle la vista a su padre, empezó a caminar de espaldas en dirección a la salida, empujando a la mujer tras suyo, aún protegiéndola con su cuerpo por si Naraku cambiaba de opinión.

— ¡Jakotsu! ―llamó el jefe una vez que ellos abandonaran el "cuarto de control", y la puerta se cerrara, dejando en claro con su oscura mirada que no se hablara de lo que había sucedido instantes atrás―. Ve al templo Higurashi y tráeme al viejo que sabe sobre la perla.

― ¡Si, señor! ―afirmó el afeminado―. Eh… ¿Qué hago con Sango y ese hombre que la acompaña? ―inquirió y Naraku sonrió.

― Lo que hagas con ellos, me tiene sin cuidado. Por mí, ahógalos. No me interesa ―indicó con mucha frialdad―. Al fin y al cabo, Sango ya no me sirve y el otro… ―se volteó hacia un escritorio y tomó unos documentos en su mano―, de acuerdo a nuestros informes, ese tal Miroku, es el hijo del capitán Hoshi, aliado de Taisho. Es nuestro enemigo.

― Bien. Sólo una pregunta más… supongo que dentro de poco, ellos se darán cuenta que los hemos estado espiando por medio de un chip. ¿Qué haremos si llegan a pedir amparo policiaco y nos descubren? ―consultó Jakotsu una vez más, con algo de inquietud.

― Sobre eso… ―Naraku se volteó hacia el hombre de cabeza rapada y pañoleta, quien hasta el momento había estado manejando la parte técnica de los equipos sofisticados―. Renkotsu, el chip tenía modalidad de autodestrucción en caso de ser detectado, ¿cierto? ―inquirió y su subordinado asintió. Con tanta tecnología y sofisticación, ese aparatito podría ser usado en su contra y rastrearlo fácilmente, lo cual no era conveniente―. Y en cuanto a los polizones… tú sabrás qué hacer ―se dirigió a Jakotsu.

― ¿Y qué hacemos con ese mocoso? ―intervino Bankotsu, refiriéndose a Kohaku, quién aún permanecía cautivo en uno de los calabozos. Naraku lo meditó por unos instantes.

― Hmm… ¿aún está con vida? ―preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del hombre de larga trenza―. Déjalo… tal vez nos podría servir más adelante, en caso de tener dificultades con la justicia. Después de todo, se trata del querido hijo del fallecido agente Taijiya… ―sonrió con malicia.

Los hombres intercambiaron sus miradas y luego asintieron con la cabeza, siendo muy conscientes de la frivolidad de su jefe. Jakotsu hizo una leve reverencia y salió del "cuarto de control" para cumplir con su misión. Bankotsu también se retiró para revisar las condiciones de los nuevos prisioneros y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, aunque de una forma un poco menos respetuosa, pues nunca fue partidario de tanta formalidad.

Alzando su mirada al radar, Naraku volvió a fijar su vista en el único punto palpitante que quedaba, ya que el rastro de Taisho había desaparecido ya hace varias horas después de la persecución. Frunció una ceja al escuchar la calmada conversación que mantenía el amigo de Inuyasha con Sango, pues al parecer aún no se habían enterado de lo sucedido. ¡Sólo eran basura!

La perla de Shikon… sólo esperaba encontrar el método correcto para obtenerla y así, conseguir el poder absoluto que por tanto había anhelado. Los ancianos prisioneros, y el que estaba por venir, serían su guía y sus intérpretes para descifrar el secreto de su ubicación.

* * *

Frustrado y preocupado, volvió a marcar por centésima vez el número de su amigo en su celular, con la esperanza que esta vez, sí le contestara. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde su separación… bueno, de hecho, desde que Inuyasha se había ido sin dar mayores explicaciones, pero hasta el momento, ni una sola llamada de su parte. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera contestara los mensajes de voz que le había dejado?

Ya pasaban de las 22h00 y aunque, gracias a la amabilidad de la familia Higurashi, no tenían que preocuparse por el hospedaje, no podía quedarse allí con los brazos cruzados y esperar como si nada. ¡Qué falta de consideración! Al menos le hubiera dicho a dónde iba…. Para no causar mayores molestias por la tardía hora y ser irrespetuoso, optó por salir al patio principal y realizar allí sus llamadas, echando tranquilamente una que otra maldición al no lograr comunicarse.

Suspiró con pesadez al escuchar una vez más la grabadora. Decidió rendirse por esta vez y guardar su teléfono.

― Tal vez no quiere ser interrumpido ―supuso Miroku reflexivamente―, a lo mejor ya encontró a la señorita Kagome y en estos momentos los dos estén 'disfrutando' de la compañía del otro en algún hotel ―dedujo con cierto pensamiento lascivo en su mente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la mujer que lo acompañaba, poniéndose colorada con su comentario.

― ¡No seas tan pervertido! ―lo regañó Sango llena de vergüenza―. ¿Co-cómo crees que ellos…? Se conocieron cuando apenas eran unos niños, ¿qué esperas que pase? ―siseó, ya estando al tanto de la situación, pues el mismo Miroku se lo había contado.

― Admito que Inuyasha es algo reservado algunas veces, pero lo he visto tan desesperado estos días que… bueno, uno nunca sabe… ―soltó una risita picaresca.

― Habla por él, pero dudo mucho que esa muchacha, Kagome haga algo así con alguien a quién apenas conoce ―refutó la castaña, desviando su sonrojado rostro a otro lado.

― ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿tú nunca cometerías una locura así? ―inquirió curioso, levantando una ceja mientras la observaba con detención. Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra uno de los árboles, susurrándole en su oído―. ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista, Sango?

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon con turbación, no sólo por la impetuosa insinuación de Miroku, sino por sentir aquel cálido aliento en su oreja, que le provocó un desconcertante estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Tragando fuertemente saliva, se giró lentamente hacia él, sintiendo los latidos retumbantes en su pecho. Ese hombre… la perturbaba… mucho… Lo vio sonreír seductoramente y por una fracción de segundo, creyó estar perdida.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Sango y verla tan aturdida y sonrojada, Miroku creyó, de la manera más presumida, que su fascinante y encantadora presencia había tenido algo que ver en ese estado y se irguió para darle un poco más de espacio a la castaña. Su irresistible atractivo siempre causaba ese efecto en las mujeres, pensó…

― Aunque no lo creas… ―volvió a hablar él― eso es lo que pasó con ellos… Lo que sienten, es algo muy especial que sobrepasa todo entendimiento ―explicó, alzando su mirada al oscuro y opaco firmamento―. Están marcados… ―dijo en apenas un susurro. La castaña lo observó consternada, calmando los latidos de su aún ajetreado corazón.

El repentino repiqueteo del timbre musical de un celular irrumpió en ese breve lapso de silencio. Miroku sacó rápidamente el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó sin mirar el remitente, con la esperanza de que fuera Inuyasha, quien le estuviera devolviendo la llamada.

― Hola, ¿Inuyasha? ¿En dónde estás? ―habló precipitadamente, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

― _Buenas noches, ¿el señor Hoshi?_ ―preguntó un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

― Si, él habla. ¿Quién es?

― _Estoy hablando del aeropuerto Internacional de Narita del departamento de servicios aéreos_ ―aclaró el encargado― _su nombre fue registrado por el señor Taisho al momento de rentar una de nuestras avionetas y así poder localizarlo si algo le llegara a suceder_ ―Miroku detuvo la respiración, presintiendo que algo malo había ocurrido―. _Él… sufrió un accidente… perdimos todo contacto con él al exponerse a una fuerte tormenta cuando se dirigía a la isla Minamidâito… Lo siento mucho…_

A Miroku se le heló la sangre. En un evidente estado de shock, el teléfono se le cayó involuntariamente de la mano, cortándose la llamada. Estaba completamente incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. Su cuerpo se negó a reaccionar, permaneciendo paralizado en su lugar con los ojos ensanchados. No era posible…

― ¿Miroku? ¿Qué… qué sucede? ―inquirió Sango preocupada, agachándose con cuidado de no lastimar sus costillas y recoger el celular―. ¿Quién era?

Ella observó el teléfono móvil de manera interrogante, rascándose la cabeza. Cuando creyó sentir algo en la parte alta de su nuca, frunció el ceño y empezó a escudriñar esa parte con sus dedos, guiándose con el tacto.

― Inuyasha está... ―articuló apenas en un hilo de voz. El oji-azul tardó unos instantes antes de poder recuperarse y volver a pestañear―. Debo… ¡debo ir al aeropuerto! ―dijo precipitadamente, sin poder pensar con claridad, dirigiéndose a los amplios escalones para buscar el descapotable de su amigo―, de-debe haber algún error… él no puede…

Sango quiso seguirlo, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, sintió una fuerte y dolorosa punzada en su nuca, como si le hubieran clavado una tachuela. Apretando fuertemente los ojos, se llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza, palpando un tibio líquido grumoso en la zona afectada, en el mismo lugar en dónde había sentido un diminuto objeto hace tan sólo unos instantes. Asustada abrió sus párpados y se revisó los dedos, respirando agitadamente al ver sangre en ellos…

― ¡Mi-Miroku! ―exclamó exaltada.

El oji-azul se detuvo en el tercer escalón, reaccionando al alterado llamado, como si apenas fuera nuevamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se giró hacia la castaña y al notar su rostro de aflicción y cristalinas lágrimas brotar de sus hermosos ojos castaños, corrió hacia ella con preocupación. Había estado tan desesperado por averiguar la situación de Inuyasha, que por un momento, se había olvidado de la presencia de Sango y de la fragilidad de su estado.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó inquieto, tomándola de los hombros. Ella le mostró el líquido carmesí sobre sus dedos temblorosos y antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra, se desmayó―. ¡Sango!

La atrapó en sus brazos, apoyándose sobre una rodilla para equilibrarse. Aterrado la empezó a revisar, buscando alguna lesión en su cuerpo, pero al retirar su mano de la cabeza de la castaña, encontró el epicentro del problema. Con mucho cuidado, le levantó el cabello, no sólo vislumbrando una herida, sino que también, restos de un polvillo negro. Frunció una ceja, muy confundido en un principio, pero al darse cuenta de lo que esas partículas representaban, amplió espantado sus azulinos ojos.

Los habían tenido vigilados por medio un microchip… Entonces, ¿el accidente de Inuyasha también…?

* * *

La noche siguió su curso y la torrencial lluvia finalmente cesó a vísperas del amanecer. Las últimas gotas de agua tras la tormenta, se deslizaban delicadamente por las hojas de plantas y árboles para disolverse en la tierra ya húmeda al caer. En perfecta quietud, los primeros rayos de sol destellaron por la selva tropical, haciéndola brillar mágicamente por aquellas pequeñas partículas de agua que refulgían como diamantes. El trinar de las aves irrumpió aquel místico silencio, agradeciendo con su cántico el nuevo día a su creador.

El graznido de una escandalosa cacatúa resonó con eco a la distancia, despertando a Kagome de aquel profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumergida. Frunció levemente una ceja y se removió perezosamente en su lecho, abriendo lentamente sus párpados para adaptarse a la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas abiertas de la choza.

Al ver el techo de madera sobre ella, se incorporó de medio cuerpo, algo agitada, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí. ¿Acaso todo había sido únicamente un mal sueño? Consternada se llevó su mano a la cabeza, concentrándose en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior.

― Mi niña, ya despertaste ―le habló la anciana, entrando por la puerta con un recipiente lleno de agua limpia y fresca en sus manos, depositándolo en el suelo―. Me tenías muy preocupada ―indicó al acercarse a ella y palpar su frente y mejillas, verificando que ya no tuviera fiebre.

― Abuela Kaede… yo… ―musitó, sintiéndose aún muy confundida.

― ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ―la regañó, más preocupada que enojada―. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió salir corriendo así, con un diluvio de esa magnitud allá fuera? ¿Acaso pensabas suicidarte? ¡Eso fue muy peligroso!

― La tormenta… ―susurró quedamente, más para ella misma que para la anciana, empezando a rememorar poco a poco.

Anoche… ella había recuperado sus recuerdos… Las sensaciones de aquel perturbador presentimiento que había estrujado su pecho, impulsándola a arrojarse a las fauces del peligro, renacieron de pronto con la misma intensidad de manera inquietante. Su respiración se agitó con nerviosismo y su corazón se aceleró desmedidamente, evocando el nombre de una sola persona en su cabeza… _Inuyasha_…

― Si Kouga no te hubiera encontrado, ¿quién sabe lo que te hubiera ocurrido? ―continuó la abuela con su sermón, imaginando que el hombre aún debía estar dormitando en su propia cabaña, después de tan ajetreada noche. El día anterior había sido muy difícil para todos―. ¿Sabes lo angustiada que estaba? ―inquirió, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, la cual nunca llegó―. Niña, ¿me estás escuchando?

― Lo siento… ―balbuceó la muchacha, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, lo cual le provocó un leve mareo.

Su cabeza se sentía algo pesada, seguramente por los rezagos de la fiebre que debió tener anoche, no obstante, no le prestó atención y se sacudió brevemente para espabilar cualquier malestar. Sin dar ninguna otra explicación, corrió arrebatadamente al exterior, dejando a la anciana Kaede con la palabra en la boca.

― ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Niña! ―gritó tras ella, viéndola desaparecer en medio de la vegetación―. ¡Kagome!

Sin mirar atrás, la azabache avanzó ajetreadamente su camino, siguiendo su instinto… y su corazón. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que incitaba a su cuerpo entero a moverse casi por inercia, como si una fuerza sobrenatural se hubiera apoderado de ella, impulsándola a seguir, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Había sentido de pronto la urgente necesidad de llegar al límite de la isla, tal y como lo había hecho en medio del diluvio sin importarle nada.

Sus pasos se detuvieron muy cerca de la playa, respirando entrecortadamente por la loca carrera de hace unos instantes. Una perfecta paz se reflejaba en las cristalinas aguas, que relucían con la luz mañanera. Casi no había olas, apenas un suave mecer del mar que era como una leve caricia sobre la arena, acompañada por una delicada y cálida brisa, creando un efecto relajante a sus sentidos. Un amanecer casi mágico después de tanto viento, lluvia y truenos, quedando únicamente algunas nubes que decoraban el firmamento. Era increíble imaginar que hace tan sólo unas horas atrás, una violenta tormenta había amenazado el lugar.

Un fino rayo de sol destelló a través de una vaporosa nube, creando un efecto alucinante al iluminar un punto específico a orillas del mar, como si el cielo quisiera darle una señal o mostrarle algo determinado.

La respiración de Kagome se cortó al dirigir su mirada hacia aquel lugar y ver a una persona tirada sobre la arena, con parte de su cuerpo aún en las aguas. Su corazón dio un repentino vuelco dentro de su pecho y por un instante, creyó que se había detenido antes de volver a latir alocadamente.

Casi por inercia, sus piernas reaccionaron, poniéndose en rápido movimiento para llegar presurosamente con aquel desdichado que había naufragado en la playa. Se trataba de un hombre, sin duda. Su aspecto físico parecía bastante deteriorado por una intensa lucha de supervivencia que seguramente debió afrontar hace un par de horas atrás. Quizás, la tormenta lo había arrastrado después de destruir su embarcación… tal y como había pasado con ella, cuando aún era una niña.

Tratando de evadir aquellos recuerdos, Kagome se arrodillo junto al cuerpo inerte, notando una mancha de color carmesí sobresalir a la altura del hombro de su camisa rasgada. Medio rostro estaba oculto detrás de una larga melena negra, impidiéndole tener una mejor visión de él. ¿Estaría muerto? Cautelosamente acercó su mano hacia él, y por un momento dudó si tocarlo o no. Movió sus dedos inquietamente, como si sintiera comezón en ellos, pero dándose valor, finalmente colocó su palma sobre la espalda del hombre y lo sacudió levemente.

— ¿Señor? ¿Está… vivo? —inquirió torpemente. Obviamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera un quejido.

Preocupada, acercó su oído a su espalda y trató de escuchar alguna señal de vida en él. Un tenue latido le dio esperanzas, al igual que el vaivén de su leve respiración, aliviando aquella angustia que había llenado su ser de manera inexplicable desde que lo había visto. Inhaló hondamente, y con sumo cuidado lo volteó para que quedara boca arriba. No obstante, al rozar la mano masculina con la suya, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerla, desbocándose una vez más su corazón. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sacudió su cabeza, desechando aquellos locos pensamientos que la estaban aturdiendo y trató de tranquilizarse. Quizás, sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y estaba demasiado nerviosa por los últimos torbellinos de emociones que había experimentado en las últimas horas, después de recuperar sus recuerdos.

Retiró un mechón del negro cabello que ocultaba su cara y al poder contemplarlo, quedó embelesada con la belleza masculina del hombre. Podía parecer una locura, más que nada porque no había visto a demasiados hombres en su vida, pero él era, sin duda, la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Su rostro le era extrañamente familiar, y al observarlo detenidamente, sintió una paz infinita en su alma, como si él la complementara de alguna manera. Se veía tan indefenso y sin poder evitarlo, le acarició instintivamente una mejilla con dulzura.

Él se removió y dio un profundo suspiro de sí, despertando de su letargo. Kagome dio un respingo y retiró rápidamente su mano al verse sorprendida. Su pulso se aceleró de manera precipitada, faltándole el aire cuando el hombre entreabrió levemente sus ojos, permitiéndole vislumbrar el color de sus pupilas… No podía ser… él era…

Muy aturdido aún, Inuyasha pestañeó un par de veces, sin poder abrir completamente sus párpados, pues la luminosidad del día le molestaba. Trató de identificar la figura que tenía ante él, reconociendo la silueta de una mujer de cabellos largos. No pudo distinguir claramente sus rasgos, pues estaba ensombrecido por la luz del sol que le daba a sus espadas, dándole una visión sublime de un hermoso ángel. La vio directamente a los ojos e inexplicablemente, todo su cuerpo sintió un cálido y agradable calor, llenando su corazón de una infinita alegría y emoción, el cuál reaccionó de inmediato, latiendo más fuerte.

Tal vez aún se encontraba dormido… quizás, todavía estaba sumergido en aquel estado somnoliento que lo separaba de la realidad, pues era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. La había visto tantas veces en sus recuerdos y en sus sueños, que tenerla ahora ante él, simplemente parecía un imposible. No… definitivamente debía tratarse de una ilusión, como tantas veces las había tenido al pensar en ella y conmemorarla.

Casi por inercia, estiró su mano derecha hacia el delicado rostro femenino, esperando que no se desvaneciera, acariciándola con devoción. La sintió tensarse por un momento, no obstante, a los pocos segundos, percibió el suave tacto de su fina mano femenina sobre el dorso de la suya y sonrió. Si no estaba soñando o imaginando, éste era el más dulce despertar de toda su vida.

― Ka… gome ―susurró en un hilo de voz, sintiendo sus fuerzas flaquear. Cerró nuevamente sus ojos con pesadez y finalmente, se dejó vencer por el cansancio y debilidad, cayendo en un profundo estado de inconsciencia.

La azabache aferró la mano masculina entre la suya con fervor y mantuvo su mejilla en ella. Un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaron en su interior y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

― Aquí estoy… mi amor… ―musitó con dulzura, esbozando una sonrisa.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí personalmente, me gustó mucho la parte final y hasta me emocioné con el momento jajaja. Ustedes dirán… al menos traté de no ser demasiado predecible con el reencuentro, aunque era un hecho que Inuyasha naufragaría en la isla. ¿Les gustó? ¿Se lo imaginaron de ese modo? Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias ^^.

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. ¡Son geniales! Espero que sigamos creciendo como hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a: **Minako k**, **dark priinCess**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **ELOWYN3,** **Sele-TheBest**, **Kira Rydle**, **Paulaa**, **Saucesito**, **Kamilita**, **gaBuYasha**, **Miyoko-chibi, AllySan** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Sus comentarios son mi sueldo, no lo olviden! A una escritora motivada, le fluye mejor la imaginación :P.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,  
Peach ^^


	14. Anhelante reencuentro

**Capítulo 14: Anhelante reencuentro**

Pasaban ya de las ocho de la mañana y el sol resplandecía en el parcialmente nublado cielo azul. No había dormido en toda la noche y aunque se sintiera fatigado, no podía permitirse descansar. La situación se había vuelto demasiado extraña, demasiado confusa y definitivamente, demasiado peligrosa.

No tenía la menor duda de que el accidente de Inuyasha había sido provocado por el enemigo. Claro que aún no tenía pruebas contundentes de sus conjeturas, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Su amigo era un excelente piloto en todos los sentidos y a menos que hubiera existido alguna falla en el mecanismo del avión que maniobraba, no había forma que él se condujera por sus propios medios a una muerte segura, como lo era una tormenta. ¿Acaso la torre de control no le había prevenido de los cambios climáticos a tiempo?

Inuyasha podía ser un cabeza dura, y más cuando se obsesionaba en conseguir algo el mismo día, en este caso, la señorita Kagome, pero no era un suicida como para no acatarse a las advertencias que le pudieron haber sido impartidas.

En estos momentos, realmente deseaba emprender personalmente una búsqueda exhaustiva para dar con Inuyasha o por lo menos, con los restos de la avioneta, aunque estaba consciente que había un equipo de rescate especializado que estaba tomando las riendas en el asunto y que lo mantendrían informado de cualquier novedad. De hecho, lo que tenía sus nervios de punta, era el pronóstico de los rescatistas, el cual prácticamente aseguraba que las posibilidades de vida de su amigo, eran nulas.

¡Inuyasha no podía estar muerto! Simplemente se negaba a creerlo… ¿Sería posible que su destino cambiara de manera tan drástica? No lo comprendía… todo debía ser un error… ¿Y qué había con la señorita Kagome? Tal vez lo habían malinterpretado todo y su reencuentro debía ser… en el más allá, pero… ¡No, imposible! Aunque tampoco había una clara seguridad de que esa chica estuviera con vida…

Con un cansino suspiro, Miroku dejó caer su espalda sobre el acolchado respaldo del sofá y fijó su azulina mirada en el techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Dentro de sus preocupaciones no sólo estaba la desaparición y "supuesta muerte" de su amigo, sino también la condición de Sango. Hubiera preferido llevarla a un hospital, pues una herida en la cabeza no se debía subestimar, pero sacarla del templo también era muy riesgoso después de lo que había ocurrido… Ahora que lo meditaba, la vida de su pequeño hermano, que permanecía como rehén en las manos de Naraku, también estaba en peligro...

― ¿Un poco de café? —ofreció la mujer de cabellos cortos y ondulados amablemente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

— Muchas gracias —el oji-azul aceptó agradecido la taza humeante en sus manos y antes de tomar un sorbo, se permitió olfatear el concentrado aroma que despedía aquel pardusco líquido.

La caliente bebida descendió vertiginosamente por su garganta, relajando sus sentidos, y dándole una agradable sensación de bienestar. Esa taza de café le había llegado en el momento justo, ayudándole de manera indirecta a pensar mejor y a relajarse un poco, pese a ser un estimulante.

— Ella se pondrá bien —animó la señora Higurashi, refiriéndose a Sango. Se sentó junto a él y bebió un poco de su propia taza—, el doctor dijo que lo estaría —añadió de manera alentadora.

Miroku la observó sorprendido, pues la mujer demostraba una tranquilidad que no creyó posible. Se lo estaba tomando muy bien, y aunque sus ojos reflejaban un dejo de preocupación, su rostro indicaba todo lo contrario. Después de la inesperada visita de ellos, el singular interrogatorio, el percance de Sango y la cantidad de hombres vigías que ahora rodeaban el templo, cualquier ama de casa en su lugar estaría echa un manojo de nervios, pero ella… no parecía asustada en absoluto o al menos no lo denotaba.

Ahora que se ponía a analizar las palabras de la señora Higurashi, quizás ella tenía razón y no había de qué preocuparse. De hecho, él mismo se había encargado de contactar al médico de su confianza -el mismo que era gran amigo de la familia Taisho y había atendido a Inuyasha en más de una ocasión en momentos de necesidad-, para que la revisara. Jinenji era un gran doctor, a más de tener amplios conocimientos en la rama de medicina forense.

Según sus indicaciones antes de marcharse, la herida en la cabeza de Sango, afortunadamente sólo había sido superficial, aunque le provocara un traumatismo craneoencefálico leve por el diminuto explosivo. Gracias a la tecnología de sus aparatos médicos auxiliares, como el pequeño y manual escáner portable, la inspeccionó en su totalidad, para cerciorarse que no tuviera más heridas adicionadas a las anteriores. Las costillas de la chica parecían no haber sufrido más daños, aunque era necesario que reposara para que se pudiera recuperar más pronto. Jinenji también se aseguró en verificar que no hubieran más objetos extraños incrustados en alguna parte de su anatomía. De alguna manera, eso lo había hecho sentir más seguro.

— Perdone los inconvenientes por los que estamos haciendo pasar a su familia —se disculpó apenado, bajando su mirada al piso, sosteniendo la taza de café aún entre sus manos—. No fue nuestra intención involucrarlos…

— No es su culpa… esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano… —impugnó la mujer suavemente—. Supongo que el abuelo siempre tuvo razón—, dijo reflexiva— mientras la familia Higurashi y este templo estén ligados a la historia de la perla de Shikon, siempre estaremos expuestos a peligros —ladeó su rostro hacia él y le sonrió—. Gracias por protegernos… aunque, ¿no crees que exageraste un poco? —comentó, refiriéndose a la cantidad de hombres entrenados y armados fuera de la residencia.

El oji-azul pestañeó extrañado un par de veces antes de reaccionar. Al comprender la inquietud de la señora, soltó una nerviosa sonrisita y una pequeña gota de sudor se resbaló por su sien al ser consciente del "ejército" que estaba esparcido por todo el templo. Tal vez se había propasado un poco al alertar al FBI completo y pedirles protección, pero con Naraku nunca se sabía. Bastó con mencionar el nombre del peligroso criminal, para que la policía federal se dispusiera a ayudarlos y ofrecerles seguridad. Bueno, aunque mencionar el apellido Taijiya, también influyó un poco…

Era más que evidente que, en estos momentos el enemigo conocía a la perfección la ubicación de todos y no tardarían en venir por ellos. El abuelo Higurashi sabía demasiado sobre la historia de la perla de Shikon, y si Naraku los había estado espiando todo este tiempo, como sospechaba, seguro sería de su interés capturarlo. ¡Maldita joya y maldito él! Primero su mejor amigo y ahora estas personas inocentes que apenas se enteraban de lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿Qué más seguía?

Había tratado de comunicarse con el señor Royakan para pedirle apoyo, o mejor aún, unos cuantos guardaespaldas para proteger a la familia Higurashi de cualquier amenaza. No obstante, no encontró manera de contactarlo… Lo más extraño de todo era que, el anciano Myoga tampoco le respondía a sus llamadas y el monje Mushin… bueno, él no utilizaba objetos que tuvieran que ver con la tecnología, pues según él, eran "malas" e innecesarias.

Su primera especulación se focalizó en el estado de salud del señor Royakan y que posiblemente tuvieran que acudir a un centro médico para estabilizarlo, aunque eso no quitaba las posibilidades de no contestar el teléfono móvil. ¿Habría sucedido algo? Quizás, Naraku…

Miroku se sacudió la cabeza para desechar los malos pensamientos que se colaron en su mente. Lo mejor sería no pensar en nada desagradable y procurar estar tranquilo y alerta ante cualquier posibilidad de ataque. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió toda la carga y responsabilidad sobre sus hombros…

Un leve quejido proveniente de las escaleras de la casa llamó la atención de Miroku. La señora Higurashi y él reaccionaron ante el sonido y se voltearon hacia atrás de manera casi autómata. ¿Acaso los estarían invadiendo? ¿Cómo habían traspasado la seguridad fuera de la casa? El joven Hoshi se puso rápidamente de pie y se dirigió al pasillo con cautela, sacando un arma de su espalda baja y poniéndose en guardia. Con un gesto de su mano le pidió a la mujer que guardara silencio y que permaneciera detrás de él por su seguridad.

Se resguardó unos segundos detrás de la pared que le obstaculizaba la plena visión a las escaleras, antes de salir de un salto y apuntar firmemente al frente con su pistola al posible intruso.

— ¡Manos arriba! —exclamó autoritariamente, fijando su blanco, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, suavizó su mirada y bajó su arma con un suspiro—. Sango… —balbuceó casi con alivio al darse cuenta que no se trataba de una invasión—. ¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué estás haciendo fuera de la cama? —la regañó, cambiando su expresión a una más seria, después de recuperarse del leve sobresalto.

La joven se sostuvo débilmente del barandal con la respiración levemente agitada por el esfuerzo. Se sentía mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza, sin contar la molestia que le provocaban sus costillas, las cuales se contraían dolorosamente al momento de inhalar con profundidad. En su rostro se denotaba la desesperación y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

— Ko-Kohaku… —tartamudeó temblorosa— mi hermanito… —sus piernas flaquearon y ya no pudo sostenerse en pie, pero antes de caer duramente de rodillas, Miroku la sostuvo con firmeza de los hombros y la abrazó—. ¡Él lo mató! ¡Ese maldito lo mató! —sollozó llena de aflicción, refugiándose en el pecho del oji-azul.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó inquieto, sin comprender enteramente la causa de la desesperación de la chica. ¿Acaso le había llegado alguna notificación de esa terrible noticia? ¿Pero cómo y en qué momento? No había forma en que alguien infringiera la seguridad de los guardias, y mucho menos sólo para dejar un mensaje y marcharse de nuevo…— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Sango? ¡Sango! —la zarandeó levemente para hacerla reaccionar.

— Yo… yo lo vi… —gimoteó alterada—, ese monstruo… pri-primero mató a mi padre y… y a todos sus compañeros… —siguió balbuceando temblorosa— Kohaku fue… y yo… ¡yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo!

Dándose finalmente cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Miroku la estrechó contra su cuerpo y le acarició paternalmente la cabeza para calmarla. Sango aún continuaba sumergida en aquel estado alusivo que la separaba de la realidad, después de haber despertado.

— Tranquila… sólo fue una pesadilla… —le susurró, queriendo apaciguar su tristeza y congoja—, tu hermano debe estar bien… —la escuchó hipar.

Miroku tenía conocimiento de todo el sufrimiento por el que Sango había pasado y era natural, que los recuerdos del sádico asesinato de su padre y varios agentes aún la atormentaran. A penas habían pasado unos días desde aquel horrible suceso y difícilmente se aliviaría pronto. De hecho, le parecía realmente increíble que la mujer aún continuara en pie y luchara, no sólo por su vida, sino también por la de su hermano, pese a las circunstancias adversas en las que se encontraba.

Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido en manos de un enemigo, pues lo había experimentado en carne propia, al igual que su desaparecido amigo Inuyasha. Sonrió con ironía al ser consciente que los tres compartían un fin común, sin haberlo deseado… ¡Vengarse de Naraku! Lo había jurado ante la tumba de su padre, y ¡por todos los dioses que lo cumpliría!

— Una… ¿una pesadilla? —musitó Sango finalmente al reaccionar. Se separó lentamente del acogedor pecho masculino y alzó su humedecido rostro hacia el dueño de aquellos profundos ojos azules, que la observaban expectantes. Esta vez, la opresión en su corazón la obligó a descender la mirada casi de inmediato—. Naraku ya debe saber… que yo…

— Te prometo que sacaremos a Kohaku de allí —indicó Miroku con sinceridad, retirando dulcemente un mechón castaño que se había pegado a la suave piel de ella—. No estás sola…

Con nuevas lágrimas galopándose en sus ojos, Sango se abrazó nuevamente a él de manera impulsiva, desahogando su llanto. Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para pensar o fijarse en retraimientos que normalmente no la hubieran llevado a acercarse tanto y demostrar su sensibilidad, al menos no con un hombre al cual había conocido hace tan poco, pero él le inspiraba confianza, además de ser su única salida en sus momentos de desesperación. Estaba convencida de que él no le fallaría.

Por supuesto que Miroku no se apartó de ella, acobijándola gustoso en sus protectores brazos, mientras su cabeza empezaba a cavilar muchas cosas a la vez... Inuyasha estaba desaparecido, pues su esperanza radicaba en que él se encontraba con vida en alguna parte, y no la desecharía hasta dar con él o en el último de los casos… con su cuerpo. Debía intentar por todos los medios comunicarse con Royakan, Myoga y Mushin para informarles de la situación, y cerciorarse también que todos estuvieran a salvo. Resguardar la seguridad de la familia Higurashi y por último, idear un plan para el rescate de Kohaku… Y por supuesto, si encontraba la oportunidad, ¡matar a Naraku!

¡Esto no iba a ser nada fácil!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, muchacho? —inquirió dubitativo el pequeño anciano, observando con detenimiento al adolescente que mantenía pegada su oreja a la fría puerta metálica.

El joven parecía tener altos conocimientos en todo lo que concernía aparatos sofisticados de alta tecnología. Seguramente debía conocer el mecanismo de los sistemas de seguridad, lo cual les sería de gran utilidad para un escape. Era probable que su propio padre se hubiera encargado de enseñarle todo aquello, quizás en un entrenamiento como futuro sucesor.

— Absolutamente… sólo necesito escucharla una vez más para estar seguro —afirmó el joven, creyendo percibir unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

Se reacomodó rápidamente en el piso junto a la entrada, fingiendo aburrimiento. Su atento oído captó el sonido de seis diferentes tonalidades, correspondientes a los dígitos de la contraseña del sistema de seguridad que les garantizaría su huída. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a uno de los "gorilas" de Naraku, quien al ingresar, los analizó rápidamente con una mirada perspicaz, antes de tirarles una charola con comida en el suelo.

— Coman —prácticamente les ordenó. Al cerciorarse de que todo estuviera aparentemente en orden, volvió a abandonar el frío cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él.

El adolescente se quedo mirando fijamente el plato de comida. Aunque el aspecto de esa espesa sopa grisácea no fuera la mejor, su estómago reaccionó automáticamente con un gruñido al llegar a sus fosas nasales su aroma. Tenía hambre… realmente lo tenía y más aún, después de no haber probado bocado desde hace tres días. Sin siquiera premeditarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inertica y su mano se extendió hacia la charola.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para resistir, había momentos en los que la debilidad se apoderaba de él, las náuseas lo aquejaban y un horrible dolor se instalaba en la boca del estómago por aquella absoluta sensación de vacío. ¿Por qué lo alimentaban ahora? Quizás, los nuevos prisioneros tenían algo que ver con ese cambio tan drástico de actitud. En parte lo agradecía, pues prácticamente se había hecho a la idea de morir lentamente en aquel cuarto encerrado y solitario.

— ¡Detente, Kohaku! —le advirtió el anciano Myoga, agarrándolo del brazo antes que pudiese alcanzar su objetivo.

— ¿Eh? —El muchacho pestañeó, saliendo de su hipnotismo y lo miró confundido. ¿Por qué no le permitía comer, aunque fuera esa "cosa" horrible? A este punto, realmente no importaba lo que fuera, pues cualquier clase de alimento era agradecido.

El anciano dirigió su atención al plato plástico que contenía la sopa y lo escudriñó detenidamente. Acercó su nariz y olfateó primero, luego introdujo su dedo meñique en la espesa sustancia viscosa y se lo llevó a la boca, degustando el extraño sabor con su lengua.

— ¿Y? —preguntó el monje Mushin inquieto, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido. Estaba tan intrigado como Kohaku por saber la causa de la prohibición del alimento que les habían llevado, y dudaba mucho que fuera sólo por el desagradable aspecto—. ¿Está comestible?

— Tiene escopolamina —aseguró el viejecito con seriedad. Meditó por unos instantes, preguntándose los diferentes usos que se podían aplicar con esa droga, pero uno en especial se le cruzó rápidamente por la mente—. ¿Suero de la verdad? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Kohaku abrió mucho sus ojos con turbación. ¿Un truco? Entonces el hecho de hacerlo pasar por hambre, ¿había sido una estrategia para que no se rehusara a comer lo que le ofrecieran, cuando lo consideraran conveniente? ¿Qué era lo que pretendían con eso? ¿Qué es lo que ganarían? Él no sabía nada, ¿qué verdad podría decirles? La sopa pudo haber estado envenenada incluso y él ni siquiera lo hubiera sospechado, porque la habría devorado en un santiamén con tal de saciar su hambre. De no ser por el anciano Myoga, él habría caído…

— Hmm, pues por mí no hay problema. No tengo pecados que confesar —dijo el viejo Mushin, arrebatándole prácticamente el plato de sopa de las manos y olfateándolo con apetencia—. No parece estar tan mal, así que… ¡buen provecho! —exclamó finalmente, llevándose la primera cucharada a la boca.

— ¡No seas tonto, monje! —lo regañó el anciano Myoga, dándole un manotazo al plato para que lo tirara. El recipiente de plástico rebotó en el piso, derramándose el contenido—. ¿Qué no ves que tu también sabes demasiado?

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada. ¿Qué podrían querer de mi? —refutó el regordete monje.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? ¿Por qué razón crees que no te mataron y te trajeron como rehén? No creo que sea como objeto de colección —le hizo ver Myoga sarcásticamente—. Los tres estamos aquí por un motivo… por mi parte, estoy involucrado directamente con la familia Taisho, lo cual es razón suficiente para Naraku, ya que él odia a todos los descendientes e implicados con ellos —explicó con resignación—, tú, monje, se supone que sabes lo suficiente del diario de Mushin como para preguntarte cosas específicas acerca de la perla, y tu, Kohaku… —meditó por unos instantes— simplemente eres el hijo de un agente del FBI…

El adolescente agachó entristecido su mirada al suelo. ¿Cómo olvidar que estaba cautivo sólo por ser un Taijiya? Lo que Naraku había hecho aquel día, había sido la experiencia más atroz de toda su joven vida. Esa sangrienta escena se había repetido en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándolo al punto de la paranoia, sin mencionar las continuas pesadillas que le arrebataban el sueño. La imagen de su hermana mal herida, tampoco lo había dejado tranquilo en ningún momento… ¿qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Aún estaría con vida?

Después de lo que pasó con su padre, realmente no deseaba volver a ver morir a nadie de esa manera tan inhumana y mucho menos a un ser querido… no lo soportaría… Sango era lo único que le quedaba…

— Lo siento, Kohaku… yo no quise… —se disculpó el anciano Myoga por mencionar al agente Taijiya sin reserva. El adolescente meneó levemente la cabeza.

— Ya no importa… —balbuceó, antes de levantar su rostro con decisión—. ¡Vengaré la muerte de mi padre! —encerró sus manos en puño— aún no sé cómo, pero le haré pagar…

— Así se habla, muchacho —lo apoyó el anciano Myoga— debemos unir fuerzas para salir de aquí primero y encontrarnos con el amo Inuyasha. Naraku es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de dar con la perla de Shikon, la cual ni siquiera tenernos la certeza de su existencia y mucho menos de su ubicación… —suspiró con pesadez— la muerte de Royakan es fiel prueba de su maldad… Cuando el amo se entere…

El monje Mushin y Kohaku asintieron en silencio y se dispusieron a formular un plan de escape. Las habilidades tecnológicas descubiertas en el joven Taijiya serían su única carta de salida, más ahora que ya tenían la clave de seguridad de la puerta que los mantenía cautivos. El único problema, serían los guardias, pero valía la pena intentarlo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

— ¿Está seguro que funcionará? —consultó dubitativo el corpulento individuo, asegurando la puerta de los prisioneros tras suyo.

— Eso espero. Si ese mocoso no quiere morir de hambre, tendrá que comer tarde o temprano —comentó el hombre de larga trenza a su lado—, la escopolamina es una droga muy fuerte y si todo sale bien, pronto tendremos acceso a la base de datos del FBI y podremos, no sólo borrar el historial del jefe, sino que también podremos tenerlos a todos controlados… sus horarios, sus sistemas, todo —afirmó con perversidad—. El hijo de Taijiya cantará como un canario todo lo que sabe.

No cabía duda que Kohaku no era uno de los mejores luchadores, pero si tenía un gran intelecto. De acuerdo a su último intento de escape, les había demostrado que estaba altamente capacitado para lidiar con conflictos tecnológicos de cualquier clase. El agente Taijiya realmente contaba con hijos formidables, pues si la mayor fue entrenada como guerrera de combate, el menor contaba con la inteligencia suficiente para hackear los sistemas de seguridad de un banco entero… Había que aprovechar esa habilidad, sin la necesidad de dañarlo. Qué bueno que lo habían descubierto antes de matarlo…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Como un lejano eco, escuchó el melodioso cántico de las aves, el cual logró despertar su dormido subconsciente. Con un leve fruncido de cejas, entreabrió sus cansados párpados, visualizando un techo de madera sobre él. Lo observó vacíamente por unos instantes, pestañeando un par de veces con su mente completamente en blanco, antes de reaccionar y sentarse bruscamente en su sitio.

— ¡Agh! —se quejó, al sentir un agudo dolor en su hombro izquierdo, por el tosco movimiento.

Se sostuvo la herida con su mano contraria, palpando una especie de vendaje sobre la zona afectada. Con algo de extrañeza revisó el cabestrillo, notando algunas finas y pequeñas hojas de alguna planta sobresalir de ésta y una especie de masilla verde sobre otras aéreas de menor afectación sobre su torso desnudo. Consternado, miró a su alrededor, visualizando el interior de una acogedora y semi-iluminada choza hecha de madera, una mesa –fabricada con el mismo material-, una ventana carente de vidrio, un par de troncos bien tallados en forma de asientos, un par de tapetes -tejidos con hojas de palmera seca-, y varios otros utensilios que servían como muebles, decorativos o herramientas, que eran hasta cierto punto primitivos. ¿En dónde estaba?

Trató de aclarar su mente para conmemorar los últimos acontecimientos vividos, y aunque todo le pareciera ahora como un lejano sueño, estaba seguro de poder percibir perfectamente el amargo sabor de la traición en su boca.

— Kikyo… —gruñó con rabia contenida, apretando sus puños al ser nuevamente consciente de lo que había pasado y de lo que esa maldita mujer le había hecho—. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

La sangre le empezó a hervir en las venas, sintiéndose no sólo traicionado sino que también utilizado. Había sido un títere en manos de esa zorra, y él de muy estúpido había caído en sus redes, ayudando así al enemigo. Él habría puesto las manos en el fuego por ella y ¿así era como le pagaba? Kikyo había intentado matarlo inclusive y vaya que por poco logra su objetivo. Al decir verdad, aún no sabía cómo había logrado escapar de la muerte después de estrellarse frontalmente contra las violentas olas en medio de aquella tormenta. Su avioneta se había destrozado por completo en el impacto…

Tragó fuertemente saliva al sentir su garganta seca y creer saborear aún el agua salada del mar en su paladar, percibiendo en su piel los lacerantes golpes de las olas que habían intentado despiadadamente ahogarlo.

Sin embargo, toda ira y malestar desaparecieron como por arte de magia con la repentina aparición de una bella imagen en su mente, que le había arrebatado el aliento. Sus ojos dorados se ampliaron con consternación, recordando el torbellino de emociones que se había apoderado de él cuando la vio en aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia.

— Kagome… —susurró a penas en un hilo de voz.

¿Acaso ella había sido tan sólo un sueño? No… aquello no pudo haber sido tan sólo una ilusión… Él había podido tocarla… sentirla… Aquel hermoso ángel… ¡había sido ella!

Volvió a examinar su alrededor con la esperanza de divisarla o por último, a cualquier persona que pudiera responder a sus preguntas, pero no había nadie, comprobando que se encontraba completamente solo. Era muy extraño y por unos instantes, se planteó seriamente la idea que aquella visión tan sólo había sido un espejismo de su aturdido cerebro, al haber estado a punto de perder la vida. No obstante, su corazón anhelante, le indicó todo lo contrario.

Cuidadosamente se puso de pie, apoyándose en una de las paredes de madera para equilibrarse, con el afán de salir de allí. En un inicio, se sintió levemente mareado y su cabeza pesada. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y su respiración algo forzada debido a la debilidad que invadió su cuerpo. Inhaló profundamente, intentando recuperarse antes de dar un par de pasos y dirigirse a la única salida visible.

Se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de salir y recibir de lleno la luz del exterior. Sus ojos se vieron ligeramente afectados, obligándolo a entrecerrarlos antes de acostumbrarse a la claridad. Alzó su mirada al cielo, calculando por medio de la ubicación del sol las 17h00 aproximadamente, y por primera vez desde que despertó, se sintió perdido en la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto había permanecido dormido? ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabía en dónde se encontraba.

El aroma fresco de la naturaleza llegó a su olfato, llenando sus pulmones con el aire puro que le ofrecía el lugar. ¿Una selva? Perturbado por la vegetación exuberante que tenía en frente, empezó a buscar con la mirada la presencia de algún otro ser humano y para su alivio, encontró a más de uno. A menos de cien metros de él, se encontraba un hombre de edad madura, talando un árbol. Giró su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo al escuchar algunas voces, divisando a un par de jóvenes, más o menos de su misma edad, discutiendo sobre algo. Parecían muy concentrados en su pleito, pues no habían reparado en su presencia, pese a estar a muy poca distancia de él. Bien, al menos sabía que no estaba solo.

Mientras los observaba distraídamente, aún en un estado de desorientación, creyó escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del fluido del agua. Ladeó su cabeza hacia aquella dirección y recordó su garganta seca y sedienta. Guiado por sus instintos, emprendió su camino con pasos lentos en busca del líquido vital que su cuerpo le reclamaba con urgencia, olvidándose de las personas que había visto hace unos instantes. Pensó, que si recobraba las energías suficientes, le sería más sencillo explorar aquellas desconocidas tierras y hallar a su Kagome, que debía estar en alguna parte de ese lugar. Lo sentía… ella estaba cerca…

A medida que avanzaba entre la vegetación, el suave susurro del agua se fue haciendo cada vez más audible, hasta que llegó a un claro en medio de la selva tropical. Un pequeño riachuelo fluía a través de las pronunciadas raíces de los árboles, originándose su fuente de entre varias rocas de gran tamaño. Sin pensarlo dos veces, apresuró sus pasos hacia el manantial con el afán de saciar al fin su sed, la cual se había hecho más pronunciada por la caminata.

Estando a un poco menos de cinco metros, se detuvo abruptamente, ensanchando sus dorados ojos con incredulidad al tener de pronto, la figura más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto ante él, recogiendo agua fresca en un recipiente de barro. Y aunque pudiera parecer una exageración, para él no había ser viviente sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera igualar la belleza de tan sublime criatura…

Allí estaba ella, su amor perdido que tanto había ansiado volver a ver. Ella tenía fijada su mirada en la vasija que estaba siendo llenada por el transparente líquido. Sus espesas y risadas pestañas caían delicadamente sobre sus párpados, impidiéndole ver al momento sus expresivos y añorados ojos. Sus largos cabellos azabaches se deslizaban sobre sus hombros, cubriendo gran parte de su espalda. El sol del atardecer se reflejó suavemente sobre su piel nívea, enfocándola como un ser mágico del bosque. Los dorados orbes siguieron su recorrido por cada curva que se pronunciaba en la esbelta figura femenina parcialmente desnuda, robándole el aliento con su simple presencia...

— Kagome… —susurró su nombre casi con súplica, sintiendo como su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho.

La muchacha levantó su rostro hacia el joven hombre, quedando de piedra al verlo de pie enfrente de ella, siendo incapaz de reaccionar al primer instante. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, reencontrándose el oro y el chocolate en un nuevo mar de sensaciones, que aceleró sus corazones por igual y con la misma intensidad… No obstante, cuando Kagome finalmente fue consciente de las heridas del oji-dorado, y que él se estaba sujetando su hombro izquierdo, involuntariamente dejó caer el recipiente de sus manos, derramando el agua recolectada para correr hacia él con mucha preocupación y ¿por qué no decirlo?, también con mucha alegría al verlo despierto.

— Inuyasha… —musitó anhelante, entre intranquila y emocionada, arrojándose ávidamente hacia él.

— ¡Agh! —dio un leve quejido de sí al sentir una punzada en su mal herido hombro, lo cual no lo retuvo en absoluto para corresponder al cálido abrazo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

— ¡Oh, no! Lo… lo siento… yo no quise… —se disculpó torpemente.

Cuando la azabache intentó retirarse de él, asustada por haberlo dañado en su arrebato, él se lo impidió, aferrándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas. Ahora que la había encontrado, el dolor físico no merecía la pena de su atención, pues su felicidad por tenerla cerca era mayor.

— Te encontré… finalmente te encontré… —dijo con devoción, estrechándola fervientemente, mientras inhalaba profundamente el embriagador aroma a frutas exóticas y flores silvestres de su amada—. No estoy soñando…

Kagome se relajó en sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza en el hombro sano de él, sintiendo su calor y escuchando su corazón, palpitando tan precipitadamente como el suyo propio. Estaba con él… ¡Finalmente estaba con él! Ésta no era una ilusión… él era real…

— Te estuve esperando… —confesó con voz aterciopelada—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada por su condición. Él asintió para tranquilizarla y reposó su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Permanecieron así por unos instantes, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y compartiendo de un mismo sentir. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo momento. Toda presencia a su alrededor desapareció para ellos… El bosque guardó silencio, escuchándose únicamente los latidos coordinados en una sinfonía rítmica de dos seres anhelantes que se habían reencontrado. No supieron cuánto tiempo habían permanecido abrazados, pero al separarse levemente, ambos recayeron una vez más en la intensidad de sus miradas.

— Has cambiado mucho… —comentó Inuyasha al contemplarla con devoción. Kagome pestañeó curiosa, insertándose en ella una pequeña chispa de duda. Tal vez, él estaba decepcionado y ella no era lo que él había esperado... Sin poder evitarlo, agachó su cabeza con inseguridad—. Ahora eres mucho más hermosa —completó el oji-dorado, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

El corazón de Kagome se aceleró presurosamente al escuchar sus palabras pronunciadas con ese tono tan sensual y profundo, dándose sólo ahora cuenta del fuerte y desnudo torso que tenía ante ella. Los duros pectorales, los músculos bien pronunciados del abdomen y brazos masculinos que se contraían con el más mínimo movimiento que él hacía, le provocaron un fuerte estremecimiento en toda la piel…

El calor se concentró en el rostro, resaltándose un sonrojo adorable en sus blancas mejillas. No era la primera vez que veía un torso perfecto de ese tipo, pues Kouga también tenía lo suyo, pero sólo él… su Inuyasha provocaba esa reacción tan perturbadora en ella; y aunque lo había estado cuidando, curando sus heridas con la ayuda de su abuela Kaede, no era la misma situación a la que se encontraba en esos instantes.

Tragó fuertemente saliva y tímidamente alzó sus ojos chocolates a él, mirándolo embelesada. Al notar también en él una leve decoloración, no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella encantadora imagen, sabiendo que no era la única que estaba experimentando esas sensaciones.

— Tu también —musitó, perdiéndose una vez más en sus pupilas de oro que en esos momentos brillaban de manera alucinante, a causa del reflejo del sol anaranjado que comenzaba su descenso en el horizonte.

Una arrogante y provocadora sonrisa se dibujó en los labios masculinos, sobresaltando nuevamente los nervios de la azabache. Los efectos que causaba él en ella, eran demasiado difíciles de controlar y aún así, sumamente agradables.

— Ya lo sabía —expuso presuntuoso, inflando su pecho con orgullo con el único afán de incitarla. Hubiera podido decir simplemente gracias o devolverle otro cumplido, pero le pareció divertido bromear un poco con ella para calmar su alterado corazón.

— ¡Presumido! —reprochó con fingido desinterés, haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras ladeaba su rostro hacia otra dirección, logrando ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó con sorpresa al pestañear— es la primera vez que me lo dicen —aseguró, dejando caer sus hombros con desilusión y aflojando levemente el agarre sobre ella. Kagome rió divertida ante su imagen de cachorro desvalido.

— Para todo hay una primera vez… —susurró con cierta timidez, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Aquello fue como un estímulo para Inuyasha, que lo indujo a acercarla a él de manera arrebatada. Ella chocó contra su duro pecho masculino, sintiendo la levemente agitada respiración de él sobre sus cabellos y su rostro. Kagome retuvo la respiración cuando sus dorados orbes se clavaron en los chocolates de ella de manera atrapante e hipnótica… él la miraba de una forma tan cálida… tan ferviente y tan amorosa… con tanta añoranza…

Oh, ¿cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo lejos de él, amándolo con locura sin siquiera conocerlo? No… eso no era verdad… Ellos se conocían, tal vez más de lo que podría considerarse normal y lógico, sobrepasando todo entendimiento… Ellos habían compartido tanto y se habían amado en secreto en el único lugar en donde sus sueños se volvían uno y sus almas se encontraban para estar juntos hasta el nuevo despertar. Sí, a pesar de la distancia que los había mantenido separados físicamente, sus espíritus siempre estuvieron cerca y acompañándose en aquellas noches de soledad.

Inconscientemente, Kagome se relamió los labios e Inuyasha se sintió incitado por esos dos pétalos de rosa que lo invitaban a ser probados, entreabriendo los suyos propios en un suspiro. Se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, perdido en un profundo mar de sensaciones que se apoderó de su ser. ¡Dios! Sólo ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que la había necesitado y él, de muy estúpido, había querido olvidarla en un intento fallido, con tal de no seguir sufriendo al creerla muerta… ¿Cómo había podido siquiera pensarlo?

— Kagome… —musitó muy cerca de su provocativa boca, siendo acariciado por su cálido aliento. Ella continuó atrapada en su propia ensoñación, emitiendo únicamente un leve sonido en señal que lo estaba escuchando—. Yo…

El repentino gruñido del estómago de Inuyasha los sacó del trance en el que se encontraban sumergidos, despertándolos del encantamiento. Ambos parpadearon confundidos y se soltaron del abrazo, bajando casi al mismo tiempo sus miradas al lugar de donde había provenido aquel sonido. El oji-dorado se sonrojó avergonzado, desviando por completo su rostro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su estomago reclamar comida precisamente en ese momento? ¡Pero qué inoportuno! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había ingerido algo?

Kagome sonrió enternecida, comprendiendo perfectamente el porqué de aquel reclamo. Inuyasha había permanecido dormido por días enteros y en todo ese tiempo, únicamente había despertado para beber ocasionalmente algo de agua en medio de los delirios causados por la fiebre.

— Después de tanto tiempo sin comer, debes tener mucha hambre… —comentó comprensivamente, acercándose nuevamente a él—, ven, te serviré algo para que recuperes tus energías.

— ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido? —preguntó, sintiéndose de pronto muy inseguro.

— Cinco días.

— ¡¿Cinco días? —repitió con asombro, ampliando sus ojos.

Eso era mucho tiempo… demasiado tiempo… ¿Quién sabe todo lo que pudo haber sucedido en su ausencia? Sólo esperaba que el anciano Myoga y Royakan se encontraran con bien. ¿Cómo estaría su entrenador? ¿Ya se habría recuperado por completo de sus heridas? ¿Y Miroku? Él debía estar buscándolo, pues se había marchado sin dejar aviso a donde iba… Bueno, quizás aprovechó ese tiempo para ayudar a esa mujer llamada Sango de… ¡Maldición, Naraku! Ese infeliz era capaz de cualquier cosa y… ¡Oh, no! ¡Kikyo! Los demás no sabían que ella trabajaba para el enemigo. ¡Eso era muy peligroso!

— Estabas muy lastimado cuando naufragaste en la isla —indicó Kagome, indiferente a los pensamientos que aquejaban al joven Taisho en esos momentos.

Él giró lentamente su cabeza hacia ella y la miró con turbación. ¿Una isla? ¿En qué lugar se encontraba exactamente? ¿Qué tan alejado estaría de Tokyo? Quizás estaba cerca de Okinawa o inclusive en la misma isla Minamidaitô cuando se había dispuesto a buscar a su Kagome… Con mucha frustración y preocupación, Inuyasha se pasó la mano por su flequillo, frunció las cejas y empezó a temblar involuntariamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Debía regresar y advertir a sus amigos… debía acabar con Naraku también y localizar esa condenada perla antes que él… pero…

Alzó nuevamente su ojos dorados hacia la hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches que lo observaba interrogante y al mismo tiempo temerosa, tal vez por las endurecidas facciones que se habían dibujado inconscientemente en su rostro, al sumergirse en sus cavilaciones... no había querido asustarla. No obstante, bastó con mirarla para que sus alterados sentidos se relajaran y de pronto, todo lo demás pasara a un plano secundario. No podía irse… no sin ella…

El sol finalmente había desaparecido del firmamento, extendiéndose rápidamente el manto oscuro de la noche sobre ellos. La tenue luz de la luna creciente y el brillo de las primeras estrellas se reflejaron sobre las cristalinas aguas del riachuelo, dándoles la suficiente luminosidad de manera casi mágica. Kagome sencillamente se veía hermosa, irradiando en ella la belleza de una ninfa. Pensó que cualquiera que estuviera en sus cercanías, quedaría automáticamente atrapando con sus encantos, tal como lo estaba experimentando él.

Se perdió una vez más en esos cálidos ojos chocolates, que le transmitían tanta paz, tanta añoranza y un extraordinario sentimiento que no creyó posible. Caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos pero seguros, y aunque ella retrocediera en un primer instante consternada, finalmente le permitió rodearla por reiterada vez con sus brazos masculinos.

— Inu… yasha… —musitó confundida por el repentino cambio en él y sentir su casi desesperado abrazo. ¿Qué le ocurría?

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —se escuchó un furioso reclamo provenir de entre las penumbras—. ¡Suéltala o te arrepentirás!

Ambos jóvenes se separaron, sin soltarse del todo y giraron sus rostros hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz, divisando a un encrespado hombre de largos cabellos, atados en una coleta alta.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Me extrañaron? Pues aunque suene tonto, ¡yo sí! He pasado por muchas cosas antes poder actualizar, incluyendo problemas de PC, mucho trabajo, estrés y cansancio… con decirles que para no prolongar más su espera, hice todo lo posible por terminar en mi hora de almuerzo en la ofi y miren que parece que lo logré xD.

Como verán aún faltan muchas cosas por resolver y aunque nuestra parejita al fin se haya reencontrado de una forma más adecuada a la anterior, me vi en la "forzosa" necesidad de interrumpirles ese beso… ¡No me maten por eso! Mi querida musa es la culpable, la cual se debatía entre arruinar el momento o no, y parece que se inclinó más por la primera opción xD. Pero no se preocupen… ya llegará el momento.

Para no prolongarme más, quiero agradecer a todas mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios! Muchas gracias a: **Minako k**, **ELOWYN3**, **dark priinCess**, **Paulaa :D**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Kira Rydle**, **AllySan, SaKuRaKu**, **kagome-chan1985**, **Lis** y **Saucesito**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen y permanecen en el anonimato, al igual que todas aquellas personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas (tanto este como antiguos fics). ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Si les gustó, no olviden de dejar su bien recibido review, el cual es mi sueldo y mi entusiasmo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	15. Celos

**Capítulo 15: Celos**

La sangre le hirvió en las venas con aquella visión. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese idiota a abrazar de ese modo a "su" Kagome y en contra de la voluntad de ella? Porque ella no había querido, ¿cierto? Él mismo notó cuando ella retrocedió unos pasos, con una expresión perturbada en su rostro. ¡Ese infeliz la estaba agrediendo!

— Kouga… —balbuceó la azabache desconcertada al fijarse en sus facciones endurecidas. Se giró por completo hacia él, soltándose del suave agarre de su amado, quien parecía bastante confundido.

El oji-celeste tenía las manos empuñadas y la mandíbula apretada, emitiendo ¿un gruñido? Sus ojos zafiros brillaban con ferocidad en medio de la oscuridad, enfocándose en Inuyasha como un lobo salvaje al asecho. Ésta era la primera vez que Kagome lo veía de esa manera y aunque había convivido tanto tiempo con Kouga y creía conocer todas sus facetas, nunca imaginó llegar a sentir temor de él y de lo que podría hacer…

— ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Te dije que la soltaras! —berreó el hombre de piel morena, lanzándose sobre el joven Taisho, separándolo de un empujón del lado de Kagome.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Kouga sujetó firmemente la muñeca de la azabache y de un tirón, la jaló hacia él, escudándola detrás de su cuerpo para protegerla, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

Desde un principio supo que la llegada de ese sujeto no traería nada bueno. No es que estuviera en contra de aquellas personas desdichadas que llegaban a la isla por algún naufragio de su barco o cualquier otro medio catastrófico, pues así como él y sus amigos habían llegado a ese lugar perdido y olvidado del mundo, le podía suceder a cualquiera. De hecho, nunca nadie había encontrado el pedacito de tierra, al cual llamaban hogar desde hace ya ocho años. Era extraño tener a alguien nuevo en la isla…

Cuando Kagome le solicitó ayuda para auxiliar al forastero, no dudó en acudir a su llamado, pues ella se veía muy asustada y suplicante cuando fue en su búsqueda… ¿Cómo negarse a su desesperada petición? Además de tratarse de una vida que luchaba por sobrevivir, era imposible oponerse a la necesidad de una persona… era cuestión de humanidad. No obstante, al revisarlo, su perspectiva cambió radicalmente…

Su absoluta desconfianza se radicó en las lesiones que vio en el cuerpo de ese hombre, las cuales le indicaban claramente que no se trataba de una blanca palomita "accidentada"… Tenía una herida de bala, lo cual lo hacía dudar de su procedencia. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así? ¿Qué clase de persona sería? Podría ser un asesino o un prófugo de la ley… ¡Podía ser peligroso!

Fue por ese motivo que procuró mantenerlo vigilado mientras cualquiera de las mujeres estuviera cerca. Por alguna extraña razón, todas las chicas habían querido permanecer cerca de ese tipejo y "cuidarlo", por lo que se vio forzado en organizar horarios para turnarse con los hombres de la isla y permanecer en alerta para cuando él despertara. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios todas se habían peleado como locas por permanecer cerca de él? Menos mal que la anciana Kaede había impuesto orden, aunque designara a Kagome la tarea de asistirlo junto con ella, muy a su pesar. ¿Por qué ella?

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —refunfuñó Inuyasha al verse agredido, ocultando su afectación por el golpe recibido sobre su hombro herido. ¿Acaso ese imbécil estaba tratando de quitarle a "su" Kagome?— ¿Quién eres tú y con qué derecho…?

— Eso mismo es lo que te pregunto a ti —lo interrumpió Kouga rápidamente, posándose en frente suyo y manteniendo a la chica detrás de él, mientras le mostraba sus blancos dientes—. ¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí?

— ¡Yo pregunté primero! —rezongó el oji-dorado, mostrándole a la par su perfecta dentadura, mientras empuñaba sus propias manos—. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que no debes entrometerte en las conversaciones ajenas? Estábamos hablando muy a gusto hasta que apareciste tú —dijo ente dientes, mirando de reojo a una asustada pelinegra, quien intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca.

— ¡Estabas acosándola! —testificó Kouga, seguro de lo que había visto instantes atrás—. ¿Pretendías que me quedara con los brazos cruzados mientras te le echabas encima? —gruñó con sarcasmo—. Sabía que no debía quitarte los ojos de encima…

Precisamente hoy, a la anciana Kaede se le había ocurrido enviarlo por más frutas del dragón, puesto que según ella, le ayudarían al herido a una mayor resistencia a posibles infecciones... y con lo difíciles que eran de conseguir… Claro que había tomado previamente la precaución de encargar su puesto de vigía a Hakaku y Ginta para que tomaran su lugar, pero… ¿por qué precisamente en sus dos horas de ausencia, a esos dos inútiles se les ocurría pelear por incoherencias y descuidar la guardia? ¿Tan difícil era mantenerse quietos por un par de horas y obedecer una simple orden? Y como si fuera poco, ¡¿por qué demonios, ese aprovechado tenía que despertar cuando él no estaba cerca?

Menos mal que no tardó demasiado en el encargo de la veterana y se percató del vacío sitio dentro de la cabaña. Se había asustado mucho al percatarse de la tardía hora y notar que Kagome tampoco estaba por los alrededores… ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

— ¿Echarme encima? Pero si fuiste tú, quien nos atacó como un lobo hambriento —se defendió Inuyasha indignado por la acusación—. ¡Ahora quítale tus sucias manos! —exigió con enfado y apunto de golpearlo, olvidando por unos instantes el hecho que estaba aún herido.

— Y tú, ¿quién te crees para darme órdenes? —escupió el oji-celeste, alzando su barbilla jactanciosamente.

— ¡Suéltame, Kouga! —exclamó finalmente Kagome al no lograr liberarse del fuerte y casi doloroso agarre de Kouga—. No es lo que tú piensas… él sólo…

— ¡Ya la oíste, fanfarrón! ¡Suéltala! —secundó Inuyasha al borde de reventar. No obstante, el joven de piel morena pareció no escuchar a ninguno de los dos, pues seguía sumergido en su testarudez, enfrentándolo con la mirada y el cuerpo.

— Eso quisieras, ¿verdad? Lo que tú estás buscando es satisfacer tus instintos animales con esta hermosa inocente, tal como lo haría un maldito perro en celo y sin escrúpulos —dijo escueto, mirándolo de pies a cabeza con asco—. ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! Porque dudo mucho que te enamoraras de ella con sólo verla.

— ¡Keh! Si así fuera, ¡eso no sería de tu incumbencia! —lo provocó el joven Taisho con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, haciendo rabiar a Kouga, quien apretó más el ceño y refutó con una respuesta totalmente inesperada.

— Claro que es de mi incumbencia, ¡porque Kagome es MI mujer! —soltó sin anestesia, atrayendo súbitamente a la azabache hacia él y aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras levantaba el puño de su mano libre. Ella por su lado, quedó estática ante sus palabras.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y dejó caer su mandíbula con incredulidad, sin ser capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. ¿Qué había dicho? Definitivamente no se había esperado tal respuesta…

— Kagome es… ¿tu mujer? —repitió con voz casi temblorosa. ¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¿Entonces ella…?

Su corazón latió de manera presurosa en su pecho y la sangre empezó a correr vertiginosamente por sus venas, hasta subírsele a la cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron muy despacio, concentrando toda su fuerza en sus puños, mientras tratada de controlar la ira desmedida que lentamente se apoderaba de su ser. Un sentimiento jamás experimentado con tal intensidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y el simple hecho de verlos tan cerca, le producía un profundo malestar…

¿Qué era esa sensación tan enérgica y descontrolada? ¿Por qué de pronto creía sus instintos asesinos despertar en su interior, provocándole deseos de descuartizar a aquel hombre que había tenido la osadía de abrazar a Kagome? Una sola palabra era capaz de definir sus emociones del momento… celos. Sentía unos celos incontenibles que le eran demasiado difíciles de controlar y que estallarían como una bomba de tiempo.

En realidad no podía juzgarla y mucho menos culparla por tratar de rehacer su vida con alguien más. Después de todo, él, prácticamente había intentado hacer lo mismo con Kikyo… Había querido olvidarla y sepultar su doloroso recuerdo en lo más recóndito de su alma para no sufrir por su ausencia… por su muerte, la cual había creído una realidad hasta hace poco, cuando su terco corazón se aferró a la descabellada idea de lo contrario… Gracias a ese ferviente anhelo, la había encontrado, dándose cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella, estaban allí… intactos y podría jurar que habían despertado con una mayor intensidad con sólo volverla a ver después de ocho largos años. La amaba con toda el alma…

¿Entonces qué debía hacer? ¿Resignarse? ¿Cómo arrancarse ese amor que se había mantenido vivo como llama ardiente dentro de su pecho y que con la simple presencia de Kagome se había reavivado? ¡No! La idea de dejarla al lado de ese sujeto, no le agradaba en absoluto…

Un gruñido casi gutural salió de su garganta y sus ojos dorados refulgieron como oro fundido ardiente, enfocándose primeramente en los orbes celestes de Kouga, antes de detenerse en los chocolates de Kagome, los cuales mostraban desconcierto.

La observó detenidamente por unos instantes, escudriñándola, buscando en su mirada alguna respuesta que le indicara que no debía desconfiar de ella. Miles de pensamientos se cruzaron por su mente y sin que se lo propusiera, la imagen de una mujer -extrañamente parecida físicamente a la azabache-, se cruzó ante él, haciéndolo recordar su traición… Tan sólo había sido un juguete en las manos de Kikyo para beneficiar al enemigo… Aquel golpe había sido lastimero, frustrante y hasta cierto punto como una apuñalada en su espalda. Aunque no la amaba, no podía negar que le había afectado, pues había depositado su confianza y parte de su vida en ella…

Enterarse ahora que Kagome lo había engañado, haciéndole creer que también lo amaba, aún estando con otro, fue devastador. Se sintió profundamente herido y un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. Esto no se comparaba en absoluto con la traición de Kikyo… Esto iba más allá de un desengaño o una desilusión… Le habían clavado una daga en lo más profundo de su corazón…

— Tal como lo oyes, perro —le restregó Kouga, con el afán de dejarle muy en claro que no se acercara más a ella porque ya tenía "dueño". Después de retarlo por reiterada vez con la mirada, se giró rápidamente hacia la azabache y la tomó vehementemente de las manos—. Te prometo, mi querida Kagome, que ese pesado no volverá a molestarte…

La muchacha lo observó desconcertada, sin poder asimilar aún las incoherentes palabras que habían salido de la boca de Kouga. En su cabeza aún se proyectaba la dura y dolida mirada de Inuyasha que había caído sobre ella como fuego, consumiéndola lenta y agónicamente. Podía sentir su congoja, como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas y se transmitían todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, sin la necesidad de palabras… él estaba dudando de ella… y de su amor…

Tardó unos segundos en poder reaccionar, pestañeando varias veces para salir de su estupor y darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Arrugó levemente una ceja y sólo entonces, logró hablar.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Kouga? ¡Yo no soy tu mujer! —lo contradijo, soltándose del ferviente agarre de sus manos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir semejante disparate y peor aún, enfrente de Inuyasha? ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? Estaba consciente que Kouga lo había dicho únicamente para defenderla, pero aún así no debió hacerlo—. Por favor, no vuelvas a tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden…

— Pero Kagome… él… —trató de defenderse.

— ¡No, Kouga! Es suficiente… —lo detuvo Kagome con decisión, dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha y tomarlo del brazo—, Inuyasha nunca me haría daño y tampoco fue necesario mentirle.

El oji-dorado, en un principio pareció reacio y confundido por la extraña discusión de ambos. Quiso soltarse de la mano de Kagome y la observó duramente por unos instantes, queriendo evitar todo contacto con ella, pues el suave y cálido tacto le quemaba la piel y le provocaba sensaciones que no podía controlar, estremeciendo su cuerpo entero, en contra de su voluntad…

Pese a sus esfuerzos, le fue imposible recaer en los expresivos ojos de color chocolate de ella que, de alguna manera le transmitían paz, seguridad, confianza… y amor. Vio la verdad y sinceridad en su mirada, traspasándose hasta su alma pura e inocente… Sus tensionados músculos se relajaron y sus endurecidas facciones se suavizaron lentamente… La escudriñó con fijeza y al darse cuenta de su error, abrió sus ojos con turbación, sintiéndose un tonto por desconfiar de ese modo de ella.

— Kagome… —susurró a penas en un hilo de voz, creyendo que le faltaba el aire. Ella meneó la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que lo aquejaba.

— Está bien… —lo consoló, regalándole una comprensiva sonrisa— Kouga sólo intenta protegerme… ¿no es así? —le dirigió una mirada significativa a su amigo, quien no hizo ni un solo movimiento, pues trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que había hecho mal.

Inuyasha pestañeó aún algo atontado y cuando pudo recobrar nuevamente su conciencia y analizar las palabras dichas por ella, observó escudriñadoramente al hombre de ojos azules claros. ¿Qué él la quería proteger? Sí, como no… Lo que ese idiota quería, era otra cosa. A leguas podía oler sus hormonas alborotadas de macho en celo en busca de una hembra para aparearse. ¡Pero no con SU Kagome! ¡Ja! Primero muerto, antes que permitírselo.

Se dejó guiar por Kagome, desconociendo el rumbo que llevarían sus pasos –aunque no importaba en realidad hacia dónde lo llevara, pues él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo de ser preciso-, y al pasar al lado de Kouga, ambos se lanzaron una mirada desafiante, casi echando chispas. Al parecer, no se llevarían para nada bien…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después que la anciana Kaede recibiera oficialmente a Inuyasha en la aldea como matriarca, procuró revisarle una vez más las heridas y verificar que su proceso de curación estuviera tomando el rumbo adecuado. Para su asombro y entera satisfacción, él se estaba recuperando de forma muy rápida, pues tenía un sistema de cicatrización extraordinario, pese a no haber sido atendido en un hospital o no haber contado con la instrumentación médica adecuada. Las magulladuras del cuerpo ya casi habían desaparecido en su totalidad. Claro que la nueva capa de piel que se había formado sobre su lesión mayor en el hombro izquierdo -provocada por una bala-, aún debía causarle ciertas molestias y quizás algo de dolor, pero de acuerdo a su diagnóstico médico, en un par de días más, él estaría como nuevo.

Fue muy impactante escuchar los detalles del accidente que lo habían llevado a la isla… bueno, de hecho el atentado, aunque fue mucho más asombroso saberlo con vida después de semejante impacto de su avioneta contra el mar. Había sido prácticamente un imposible que él estuviera ahora con ellos, compartiendo parte de su peculiar historia…

— Realmente es un milagro, muchacho —comentó la veterana, concentrada en el cambio de vendaje— cualquiera en tu lugar, ya estuviera muerto.

— Sólo tuve mucha suerte… eso es todo —respondió pensativo, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

— No, yo diría que fue mucho más que eso —agregó ella con seriedad, terminando su labor e intercambiando su inquisidora mirada con él. Había algo en él…

— ¿Pero quiénes eran esas personas? —preguntó Kagome preocupada, interrumpiendo el pequeño escrudiño— ¿por qué querían asesinarte? Tu no hiciste nada malo —se arrodilló junto a él y posó su mano sobre el brazo masculino, buscando sus dorados ojos— ¿verdad?

El joven Taisho la observó con detención, sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de ternura al denotar la intranquilidad en el rostro de la azabache. Ella era tan inocente y tan pura… ni siquiera se podría imaginar por todo el infierno que había tenido que pasar allá en Tokyo, por la culpa de un maldito desquiciado como lo era Naraku.

— Querían… vengarse —dijo finalmente, apartando su mirada de la de ella y cerrando sus puños.

Suspiró cansinamente y frunció el entrecejo. Aunque había una larga historia detrás de esa venganza fortuita que había iniciado mucho antes de su nacimiento, también estaba consciente que ahora algunas razones lo involucraban directamente a él. Si Naraku lo odiaba por ser hijo de Inu no Taisho –quién según él, le había arrebatado a la mujer-, y por supuesto, por hacerle la vida imposible en su incansable búsqueda de la maldita perla de Shikon, Onigumo lo detestaba por… bueno, por compartir una cama con su amante, aunque ése había sido un sucio plan de ellos mismos… y Kikyo… mejor no acordarse de ella…

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió Kagome una vez más, sin comprender.

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad y la miró nuevamente, ensanchando sus ojos bastante consternado. No podía contarle sobre Kikyo…

— Es… es una larga historia que… que inició desde la vida de mi padre —respondió, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible. Desvió la mirada y entrecerró levemente sus ojos—, la perla de Shikon es una de las principales causas que ha condenado a la familia Taisho…

— ¡¿La perla de Shikon has dicho? —casi gritó la anciana Kaede alterada. El joven hombre asintió con su cabeza.

— ¿La conoces? —cuestionó intrigado, obviando el hecho que estaba hablando con una señora de tercera edad y que debía tratarla con mayor respeto.

La anciana mujer posó sus manos sobre su regazo y trató de conmemorar aquella antigua leyenda que mencionaba esa mística joya, que encerraba un gran poder, codiciado por espíritus, criaturas sobrenaturales e inclusive humanos. Recordaba perfectamente que ésa había sido una de las historias que su hermana mayor le había contado alguna vez cuando aún era joven y que por algún extraño motivo, había estado tan presente en los últimos días… el apellido Taisho también resonó en su cabeza, relacionándolo automáticamente con los Higurashi…

"S_i el camino de dos seres de cada linaje llegara a reencontrarse, la perla reaparecerá y una terrible guerra se desatará"_, ésas habían sido las únicas palabras que había logrado evocar con gran esfuerzo. Sabía que había algo más detrás de aquel relato y ahora lo sentía más que nunca. No podría quedarse tranquila hasta descubrirlo…

Cuando la anciana estuvo a punto de hablar para comentar y preguntarle a Inuyasha sobre el legendario tesoro, Ayumi ingresó a la cabaña con gran alboroto.

— ¡¿Es verdad que ha despertado? —chilló la chica escandalosamente. Enfocó su mirada hacia un confundido Inuyasha y sus ojos castaños destellaron de la pura emoción—, ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres más hermoso de lo que imaginé!

El joven Taisho parpadeó varias veces y al ver a aquella "loca" acercarse peligrosamente a él, sintió terror. Un frío sudor cubrió su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sin saber qué exactamente hacer o decir. ¿Qué quería ella de él y por qué lo estaba mirando de esa forma tan "rara"? Activándose su instinto de supervivencia, se echó para atrás y sin ponerse de pie, retrocedió rápidamente hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de madera. ¡Acorralado!

Tragó fuertemente saliva al no encontrar ninguna escapatoria y cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar, dos desquiciadas más entraron sorpresivamente a la choza. ¡¿Qué querían de él?

— ¡Está despierto! —exclamó Eri eufórica al divisarlo y corretear hacia donde él estaba.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Ya vieron sus ojos? —comentó Yuka fascinada, aproximándose lo suficiente para tocarlo—, son como dos botones de oro… es… es perfecto… —se continuó deleitando con la belleza masculina que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Ayumi.

— ¿De dónde vienes? —continuó Eri, sin darle oportunidad a contestar.

— ¿Eres soltero, casado, divorciado o viudo? —se aventó Yuka sin el más mínimo recato—, yo estoy disponible…

La anciana Kaede los observó muy pasmada, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de Kagome, quien de pronto parecía estar experimentando sentimientos nuevos y desconocidos. Sus brazos permanecieron rígidamente pegados a sus costados, sus puños estaban firmemente apretados, su rostro estaba oculto debajo de su flequillo y su cuerpo expulsaba un extraña aura de color escarlata a su alrededor, como si toda su anatomía estuviera ardiendo de pronto en llamas.

Las tres chicas sintieron la atemorizante energía y se voltearon lentamente en dirección a Kagome. Se estremecieron con su imagen, mucho más por ser ésta la primera vez que la veían en ese estado. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo malo?

— ¿Ka-Kagome? —tartamudeó Yuka apenas.

— Por favor… recuerden que "nuestro" huésped necesita descansar… —indicó con voz de ultratumba, provocándoles escalofríos a los presentes— debemos dejarlo respirar y darle su espacio…

Los celos pueden ser un mal consejero, pero si se ama con locura, pueden ser justificados con tal de proteger a lo suyo, y en este caso, ¡Inuyasha era de ella!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Después de la formal presentación ante el pequeño grupo, las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron de manera muy tensionante, Las ahora once personas estaban sentadas alrededor de una fogata, disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que les ofrecía la selva y por supuesto de los peces que había conseguido Kouga para cenar. Obviamente, uno de ellos se había quedado con una porción más reducida, pues no contaban con el pronto despertar del inesperado visitante.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser precisamente yo? —refunfuñó Kouga de mala gana, viendo un único pescado sobre su pincho y una mínima ración de algas y raíces picantes.

— Porque tú tenías mucho —apeló Kagome tranquilamente, quién estaba sentada justo al frente de él, al otro lado de la fogata, dándole una mordida a su propio alimento.

— ¿Pero por qué todo? —continuó protestando el oji-celeste, mirando a Inuyasha con rencor y contemplando como ese idiota se tragaba su comida.

— Ay, Kouga, no seas descortés —lo reprendió Eri serenamente, girando su rostro hacia él— recuerda que Inuyasha es nuestro invitado y debe ser tratado como tal.

— Además, él aún se está recuperando de sus heridas y necesita alimentarse bien para restaurar sus fuerzas —acotó Ayumi sabionda.

— Tú eres fuerte Kouga y no te hará daño un poco menos de comida —indicó Yuka, admirando el perfecto y atractivo perfil del recién llegado que tenía delante de sus ojos. El reflejo de la fogata simplemente lo hacía ver más hermoso…

¡Grandioso! ¡Sólo eso le faltaba! Se había esforzado tanto en cazar la cena, consiguiendo un par de peces extra, ¿sólo para que otro lo goce? ¡Eso no era justo! y con lo mucho que le había costado, pues por estas temporadas el alimento marino se escaseaba y era difícil de conseguir…

A regañadientes, Kouga sujetó el delgado palito en el cual reposaba su cena. Contempló el pequeño pez de no más de 20 centímetros de largo y se frustró al saber que de ninguna manera se saciaría sólo con eso. ¡Realmente tenía hambre! ¿Acaso era mucho pedir tener algo decente sobre su plato al anochecer?

Miró de soslayo a sus compañeros y vio que cada uno tenía dos presas -incluyendo a las mujeres-, adicionalmente de varias clases de algas, raíces de buen sabor y ricas en vitaminas y por supuesto, frutas variadas como postre, –que también le fueron quitadas-, y él... únicamente un "bocadillo" que no tapaba ni el hueco de una muela…

Alzó nuevamente su rostro al frente y sus ojos celestes viajaron hasta Kagome... bueno, de hecho hasta la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y que mostraba un apetito voraz, pues lo estaba devorando todo sin la más mínima consideración… ¡Se estaba tragando su comida!

No supo cómo ni en qué momento había empezado a gruñir como una bestia salvaje, enfocando toda su atención en el intruso, cuando vio a la azabache acercársele demasiado. Lo que le revolvió verdaderamente el estómago, fue aquella "extraña" mirada que el hombre mantenía sobre ella… parecía estar muy a gusto... ¡Nadie debía tener la osadía de mirar de esa forma a SU mujer! Y mucho menos un desconocido como él. Su poco autocontrol finalmente se hizo pedazos al observar como Kagome se inclinaba hacia él y le ofrecía algo de… ¿su propio alimento? ¡Esto era demasiado!

— ¡Pero qué poca vergüenza tienes! —bramó Kouga encolerizado, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a Inuyasha con la mirada—. ¿No te bastó con todo lo que tragaste y ahora le quieres quitar la comida a Kagome?

El joven Taisho parpadeó confundido y después de darse cuenta de la causa de los reclamos del sujeto de coleta alta, se apartó sutilmente de Kagome y de un brinco se puso de pie.

— ¡Keh! Y eso a ti, ¿qué puede importarte? —lo retó el oji-dorado, únicamente para provocarlo—. Si ella quiere compartir conmigo, ese es su problema y no el tuyo, además —hizo una corta pausa antes de continuar—, creo haberte dicho antes que no te metieras en los asuntos ajenos.

Obviamente estaba en desacuerdo con los argumentos del tal Kouga, pues en ningún momento se le había ocurrido arrebatarle la comida a alguien y mucho menos a Kagome, aunque no podría negar que su estómago aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Las cosas no habían sido lo que parecían y ella únicamente le había querido mostrar la forma correcta de comer aquellos frutos exóticos en forma de pequeños cactus de corteza rojiza, que jamás había visto y mucho menos degustado con anterioridad; pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni tampoco debía darle explicaciones a ese entrometido. ¿Qué se creía?

— ¿Asuntos ajenos? Para tu información, yo soy el líder aquí, y por lo tanto…

— ¡¿Inuyasha aún tiene hambre? —preguntó Ayumi con entusiasmo, apoyándose sobre la cabeza de Kouga y hundiéndolo con su peso, sólo con el afán de divisar al oji-dorado.

— Si quieres yo puedo darte un poco de mi comida —ofreció Yuka animada, saltando también sobre hombre de coleta alta y aplastándolo un poco más.

— A mi me sobra un pescado, si quieres —agregó Eri, extendiéndole su presa, mientras terminaba de estampar a Kouga contra el suelo.

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Inuyasha, mientras los demás presenciaban nerviosos la peculiar escena. Kagome observó pasmada a sus amigas, aunque en esta ocasión, extrañamente los celos no la invadieron, al contrario… sintió vergüenza ajena por el comportamiento de las chicas… se veían desesperadas, al menos ellas tres…

Durante la avalancha de ofrecimientos y alboroto de hormonas femeninas, Kouga levantó el rostro del piso y miró en aquella dirección, pensando en su mala suerte. ¿Desde qué momento había dejado de ser el centro de atención de las mujeres de la isla? No era posible que por la llegada de un idiota, él terminara pisoteado como un tapete y como si fuera poco, ¡hambriento! ¿Cómo era posible que terminara desplazado e ignorado de esa forma?

— Oye, Ginta, ¿crees que esto traiga consecuencias con el jefe? —susurró Hakaku muy bajito a su amigo, mientras observaba el peculiar cuadro.

— Pues parece que la llegada de Inuyasha no le agradó mucho —comentó Ginta, procurando ser lo suficientemente silencioso para no ser escuchado por nadie más—. Ya viste que la señorita Kagome y él congeniaron muy bien… creo que hasta se llevan bien.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó Kouga, levantándose de golpe al captar sus afinados oídos la secreta conversación de ese par.

Hakaku y Ginta respingaron en su sitio y se estremecieron del puro terror, abrazándose el uno al otro, temblorosos. La mirada furiosa de "su líder" les provocó escalofríos, temiendo por sus cabezas y siendo incapaces de decir algo coherente, más que balbuceos ininteligibles.

El resto de la cena pasó de manera más rápida, y aunque Inuyasha y Kouga se enfrentaran ocasionalmente con las miradas –estando cada uno sentado en un extremo-, se podría decir que no hubieron más pleitos ni confrontaciones. Por supuesto que el oji-dorado estuvo bastante entretenido, contado sobre las modernizaciones y avances de la ciudad de Tokyo en los últimos ocho años, pues las mujeres no habían parado de preguntar y regocijarse con sus relatos, dejándolo sin oportunidad de permanecer callado, retirarse o escabullirse junto con Kagome, como le hubiera gustado.

Pronto se empezó a sentir el frescor en el aire, indicando las altas horas de la noche. La blanca y ovalada luna –en la cúspide de su faceta creciente, para convertirse en una perla redonda y brillante dentro de pocos días-, se mostraba majestuosamente en medio del estrellado manto nocturno. El fuego de la fogata casi se había consumido en su totalidad, refulgiendo únicamente una pequeña llama que se extinguiría en cualquier momento…

Las voces masculinas se habían apagado hace ya varios minutos atrás, terminando todos los hombres tendidos en el suelo, emitiendo sonoros ronquidos, los cuales pasaron completamente desapercibidos por las curiosas muchachas, que continuaban hablando e insistiendo por escuchar más detalles acerca de la gran ciudad y la vida moderna. Todos dormitaban a excepción de uno…

— Creo que ya han preguntado bastante por hoy —comentó la anciana Kaede, haciéndoles ver que ya era tiempo de dormir—. Inuyasha seguramente debe sentirse exhausto… déjenlo descansar —indicó comprensivamente, viéndolo bostezar— mañana será otro día… vamos.

Para su desilusión y tristeza, las tres chicas asintieron y obedecieron las palabras de su matriarca. Se pusieron de pie, se estiraron y desperezaron sus amortiguados cuerpos y se encaminaron a sus respectivas cabañas. La veterana las siguió con la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa. Luego se volteó hacia Kagome, quien por alguna razón estaba demorando su retirada.

— Mi niña, tu también… —le dijo, esperando que se moviera de su sitio.

— Eh… sí… ahora voy —respondió la azabache, regresándola a ver rápidamente antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia aquellos ojos dorados que derretían su corazón y que brillaban de manera alucinante bajo la luz de la luna—. ¿Vienes? —inquirió susurrante, tomándolo de la mano, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la anciana, mucho menos cuando creyó ver un extraño brillo en esa unión.

Aquel pequeño contacto les provocó una descarga eléctrica, recorriéndolos enteramente y acelerando por reiterada vez sus latidos que retumban sinfónicamente en sus pechos. Un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en sus estómagos, indicándoles la fortaleza de aquel maravilloso sentimiento que, no sólo los unía, sino que también afloraba de manera misteriosa y excéntrica con cada minuto que pasaba.

Habían quedado atrapados como dos imanes en la magia que sus almas compartían, olvidándose por unos instantes que no se encontraban solos. No hicieron falta las palabras para expresarse la infinidad de emociones que sentían, pues ellos se comunicaban con el lenguaje del amor que traspasaba todo entendimiento humano, pero que para ellos era lo más natural del mundo.

A varios metros de distancia, Kouga los observaba con mucha detención. Era una escena bastante desconcertante la que estaba presenciando el hombre, pues Kagome y ese sujeto se estaban mirando de una forma demasiado… ¿cálida y desinhibida? ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca el uno del otro? ¿Y por qué ese imbécil la estaba cogiendo de la mano? Los evidentes celos despertados en él, lo hicieron rabiar. Sus dientes rechinaron, al mismo tiempo que empuñó sus manos, haciéndolas temblar por la presión ejercida en ellas.

Después de unos largos e interminables segundos, por fin los vio moverse y encaminarse a… ¿la misma cabaña? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso si que no! Si ese "perro" pensaba dormir bajo el mismo techo que "su" Kagome, ¡estaba muy equivocado! Si antes se lo había permitido –encargándose obviamente de la estricta vigilancia-, ahora que había despertado, las condiciones serían muy diferentes.

Dispuesto a detenerlos, Kouga se puso rápidamente de pie para alcanzarlos. Tomó una bocanada de aire para gritarles que se detuvieran y decirle unas cuantas verdades a Inuyasha, pero antes que pudiera emitir algún sonido siquiera, alguien más se le adelantó…

— Inuyasha —lo llamó la anciana Kaede de repente, deteniendo sus pasos.

El oji-dorado giró su cabeza hacia ella, pero se volvió rápidamente en dirección a Kagome, quien había tomado la delantera, dejándolo a unos cuantos metros atrás, antes de volver a mirar a la veterana. Suspiró con resignación, perdiendo a la azabache finalmente de vista, cuando ella se adentró en la choza de madera.

— ¿Qué pasa? —respondió algo fastidiado, al no poder seguir a Kagome.

— Déjame ver tu mano —pidió sin rodeos, acercándose a él.

— ¿Qué? —Inuyasha parpadeó confundido, aunque sin negarse a mostrarle lo que ella le pedía.

La anciana Kaede revisó la extremidad derecha del hombre, encontrando para su completo desconcierto, una marca muy parecida a la que le había visto a su niña… ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué ambos la tenían?

Lentamente empezó a armar las piezas de un rompecabezas inexistente, rebuscando en sus añejos recuerdos aquella historia que hablaba sobre la legendaria perla de Shikon, dos enamorados y una maldición. Desde que Inuyasha se la había mencionado, no había podido estar tranquila y con lo que estaba viendo, mucho menos… Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, perturbándola por completo.

— No puede ser… —balbuceó temblorosa—, ¿quién eres tú en realidad?

— ¿De qué hablas, anciana? —preguntó el oji-dorado. Si en un principio había estado confundido, ahora no entendía nada.

— Tu y mi niña Kagome están… —masculló aún incrédula, negándose a creer que algo de ese viejo mito fuera verdad. Kagome era una Higurashi, e Inuyasha era descendiente de… la familia Taisho. ¡No! Era imposible… sólo era un cuento de su infancia, pero… ¡la marca estaba allí, tan clara como un tatuaje sobre la piel!—. Dime, ¿qué relación existe entre ustedes? —inquirió exigente y sin rodeos.

El joven Taisho se sonrojó momentáneamente, sin verse en la capacidad de responder a eso. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No había forma de explicar aquel lazo poderoso e irrompible que los unía… lo creerían loco… además que esa vieja tampoco tenía porqué saberlo. ¿Qué le podía importar a ella lo que tenía o no con Kagome? ¡Sólo eso le faltaba! Una metiche más a su lista, a parte del entrometido de Kouga.

— ¡Keh! No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, anciana —fue su respuesta escueta, mientras giraba sobre sus pasos para retirarse y buscar a Kagome. Quería estar con ella…

— ¡Tú no puedes estar con ella! —casi gritó la veterana con desesperación, dispuesta a proteger a su niña—. ¡No debes!

— ¿Qué? —Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó hacia ella, exigiendo una respuesta.

— ¡Ya la oíste, idiota! —intervino Kouga al ver la pequeña discusión. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hablaban, pero si se trataba de mantenerlo alejado de Kagome, con mucho gusto se haría cargo.

— ¡Tú no te metas en esto! —ladró el oji-dorado al borde de la ira.

No lo comprendía. Después de tanto tiempo de buscar a su amada y al fin encontrarla, ¿ahora le prohibían estar con ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nadie podía entender la necesidad que tenía de estar junto a ella y permanecer a su lado por el resto de su vida? Estaban locos si pensaban que los obedecería y no necesitaba escuchar razones para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Escucha Inuyasha… si la leyenda resulta ser cierta…. —empezó a explicar sabiamente la veterana Kaede, queriendo calmar al enfurecido oji-dorado antes que se peleara con Kouga—, si permanecen juntos, una terrible desgracia ocurrirá…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Aunque no se hable mucho en este capi, simplemente pensé en variar y descansar un poco de tanta tensión… Estos no han sido mis mejores días, y espero que mi estado de ánimo no se refleje demasiado en el capítulo. Traté de hacerlo un poco cómico para distraerme, aunque no estoy muy segura de haberlo logrado ^^'.

Faltan muchas cosas por ver aún, entre ellas el fortalecimiento y dificultados de la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha, y por supuesto los acontecimientos en Tokyo. Aún no estoy muy segura de lo que pueda ocurrir, pues en mi caso la musa manda y yo sólo obedezco al escribir xDDD.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mis queridas lectoras que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews. ¡Me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios, pues aparte de ser mi paga, son mi alegría y mi motivación! Muchas gracias a: , **Lis**, **ELOWYN3**, , **Minako k**, **Saucesito**, **Dark priinCess**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **AllySan**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Paulaa**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Kira Rydle**, **Kagome-chan1985** y agradecimiento especial a **AkaneKagome** por sus muchos reviews.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen y permanecen en el anonimato. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	16. Dura realidad

**Capítulo 16: Dura realidad**

Las escuetas palabras de la anciana Kaede lo hicieron titubear por unos instantes, tomándolo desprevenido. Las endurecidas facciones de su rostro se relajaron, dando paso a la incertidumbre y confusión. ¿Qué una terrible desgracia ocurriría si él y Kagome permanecían juntos? ¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

Con sus ojos muy abiertos, meneó con incredulidad su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a creer lo que esa vieja loca le estaba diciendo. ¡No tenía ningún sentido! Tal vez, únicamente se estaba confabulando con el entrometido de Kouga y por eso…

—Inuyasha… —la anciana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al hablarle—, desde que llegaste a la isla, pude sentir una fuerte conexión entre Kagome y tu. Ella ha permanecido a tu lado durante tu proceso de recuperación, cuidándote con una devoción que en un principio creí, haría por cualquiera de nosotros... no obstante, había algo diferente en la forma en que te miraba…

El oji-dorado la escuchó atentamente, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón muy fuertes en su pecho. Saber que su amada Kagome estuvo velando por él durante su largo letargo, reconfortó su ahora afligida alma y se regocijó con el dulce pensamiento. De haber estado despierto o al menos consciente, hubiera sido capaz de percibir su cercanía, el tacto de sus suaves manos sobre su piel… la calidez de sus ojos chocolates…

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y su mente ascendió hasta las nubes con sólo evocar la imagen de la muchacha que era y siempre sería dueña de su corazón. ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en alejarse de ella? ¡Era simplemente imposible! Además, si lo que la anciana le estaba diciendo era verdad, entonces, lo único que comprobaba, era que su Kagome le correspondía con el mismo fervor a sus sentimientos.

—¡Ja! Seguro que fue compasión —afirmó Kouga, involucrándose en la conversación—. Sí, eso debió ser y sintió mucha lástima al verte moribundo. La verdad es que ya habíamos abandonado toda esperanza de que sobrevivieras —comentó sarcásticamente.

La realidad era que, no podía soportar la idea de que su querida Kagome viera con ojos diferentes a cualquier individuo que no fuera él, y mucho menos a un desconocido como lo era ese idiota. Además, si había interpretado bien las palabras de la matriarca, ella quiso decir que, ¿la azabache había sentido atracción por Inuyasha desde el primer momento? ¡No, eso no podía ser! No había las mínima posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, ¿o sí?

Bastaba con mirarlo… era melenudo, andrajoso, alto y de buen porte, flacucho… bueno, en realidad tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado… pero estaba maltratado, ¡eso sí! Su color de ojos era extraño… llamaba demasiado la atención, y su rostro… rasgos bien definidos, nariz levemente respingada, y… ¡Oh, no! Aunque le costara admitirlo, él cumplía con las características de lo que las mujeres llamaban "atractivo". ¡Maldición! Ahora entendía el porqué las chicas se habían puesto como buitres, sobrevolando la carne fresca… ¡Pero no su Kagome! ¡Eso jamás lo permitiría!

Kouga apretó fuertemente sus puños a sus costados. No pudo evitar sentir los celos invadir todo su cuerpo, erizándose como un animal salvaje al asecho o en este caso, a la defensiva por resguardar su territorio del "enemigo".

—¡Keh! Para tu infortunio y gracias a los cuidados de Kagome, me encuentro mejor que nunca —le restregó Inuyasha, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante—. Es una lástima no haber estado consciente en una de sus suaves caricias mientras me curaba…

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —rabió Kouga, enfrentándolo nuevamente con la mirada, dando un paso al frente y elevando furiosamente su puño—. ¡Te romperé a la cara! —lo amenazó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de esa forma delante de él?

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Sólo inténtalo! —lo retó Inuyasha, desafiándolo de la misma manera. Aunque aún tuviera ciertas molestias por sus heridas, estaba seguro que podría darle una paliza a ese imbécil.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —los calló la anciana Kaede al límite de su paciencia, interponiéndose entre ambos—. ¿Por qué se pelean? Se comportan como unos niños.

—¡Él empezó! —exclamaron al unísono— ¡Yo no! ¡Tú! —corearon nuevamente, señalándose mutuamente.

—No me interesa saber quién empezó —dijo tajantemente la veterana de un solo ojo, suspirando cansada por la absurda pelea de ellos—. Kouga, por favor, déjame a solas con Inuyasha —le pidió.

—Pero…

—¡Por favor! —demandó, sin darle oportunidad al oji-celeste a oponerse. Miró de soslayo sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta que los hombres que dormitaban alrededor de la ya extinguida fogata habían despertado y los observaban con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué no se retiran a sus respectivas cabañas ustedes también? La noche empieza a refrescar… —les sugirió sutilmente, a lo que todos obedecieron sin decir ni una palabra.

Con algo de recelo, Kouga también se retiró, preguntándose el motivo que tendría la anciana para querer hablar en privado con Inuyasha. Desde un inicio había notado algo muy extraño, y por algún motivo, presentía que esa misteriosa plática no traería nada bueno…

—Cuando terminen de hablar, te espero en mi cabaña —básicamente ordenó el hombre de coleta alta, mirando sobre su hombro a Inuyasha, dándole a entender claramente que si lo veía husmear en otra choza que no fuera la suya, le iría muy mal.

—¡Keh! —se limitó a bufar el oji-dorado, cruzándose de brazos y esquivando la molesta mirada celeste con indiferencia.

Cuando finalmente quedaron solos, la anciana Kaede fijó su vista en el joven Taisho con seriedad. Lo analizó y aunque él había hecho una clara demostración de ser poseedor de una desdeñosa personalidad, supo que detrás de esa fachada arrogante y altiva se encontraba un hombre de noble y sencillo corazón. Los grandes sufrimientos de su pasado lo habían lacerado duramente…

—Por lo que pude ver, está claro que tu y Kagome ya se conocían de antemano —aseveró la anciana, queriendo iniciar una conversación casual para no perturbarlo demasiado—. Lo digo más que nada por la inusual confianza que noté entre ustedes…

—¿Y si así fuera? —siseó Inuyasha, arrugando una ceja mientras la observaba recelosamente. ¿A dónde quería llegar? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con la anterior discusión?

La anciana notó la incomodidad del hombre y no hizo falta una confirmación verbal de su parte, pues la respuesta era fácil de deducir. Era más que obvio que ellos se habían encontrado en algún punto de su vida, activando con su ello la antigua profecía de la perla… ¿Cómo evitar la tragedia?

—Ya veo… entonces ya no hay nada que hacer… —dijo con pesar, consternando al joven Taisho.

Ahora comprendía por qué se le había hecho tan familiar el apellido de su niña Kagome… Todo este tiempo había tenido la extraña sensación que el nombre Higurashi tenía el significado de algo importante, pero nunca imaginó que fuera por aquella leyenda, que muy bien recordaba. La llegada de Inuyasha y la mención de la mística y codiciada perla de Shikon, finalmente le abrieron los ojos del entendimiento, haciéndole comprender la dura realidad que su reencuentro significaba.

—¿De qué rayos está hablando, anciana? —Inuyasha ya empezaba a exasperarse por la falta de claridad en sus palabras.

—Dijiste que tu familia ha sido perseguida a causa de la perla de Shikon —prosiguió, antes de seguir atando cabos. Necesitaba estar 100% segura para no cometer ningún error en sus conjeturas—. ¿Acaso tu enemigo no sabe que esa joya desapareció de este mundo hace ya varios siglos? —inquirió sutilmente e Inuyasha suspiró con pesadez.

—No creo que lo sepa o al menos no le interesa saberlo… Yo mismo lo descubrí hace poco —confesó, mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco caído con la vista fijada en las aún rojizas cenizas de la ya extinta fogata—. A decir verdad… en cierto momento llegué a pensar, que tal vez… Kagome…

—¿Entonces por eso has venido a buscarla? ¿Cómo sabías que la encontrarías en esta isla? —inquirió alterada, temiendo por el bienestar de su niña y olvidando momentáneamente que él había naufrago y no llegado por su propia voluntad—. ¿Crees que ella tiene la perla y viniste a reclamarla?

—Vieja, ¿acaso estás loca? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que llegué aquí por accidente? ¡Casi muero! —refunfuñó el oji-dorado—. Keh, pero qué se podía esperar de una reliquia viviente… era lógico que tarde o temprano te atacaría el Alzheimer —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso, muchacho! —Lo regañó Kaede, al momento que dejaba caer "disimuladamente" un recipiente con agua sobre su cabeza—, yo aún estoy muy lúcida.

—¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué me monjas, anciana? —gruñó irritado, poniéndose de pie y encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante a la defensiva.

—Eso te enseñará a respetar a tus mayores —increpó, sin mostrar ni un atisbo de temor ante su imponente estatura y ahora empapado cuerpo—. ¡Ahora compórtate que esto es serio!... —carraspeó antes de continuar—. Aún sabiendo que la perla no existía, ¿por qué seguiste insistiendo en encontrarla?

Inuyasha relajó sus contraídos músculos y se irguió, olvidando su enfado para enfocarse en ella con un rostro serio y atento. Por algún motivo se sentía sumamente intranquilo y en cierto modo supo lo que ella quería escuchar.

—Buscaba a Kagome… —respondió con sinceridad—. Es verdad que en un principio quería apoderarme de esa maldita joya antes que el infeliz de Naraku, sólo para fastidiarlo, pues es mi enemigo, pero… —llevó su mano derecha a su pecho y entrecerró los ojos—, hubo algo que me aferró a la idea que Kagome estaba viva y yo…

—Una corazonada… —la anciana razonó en su mente la posible conexión que podía existir entre ellos, porque siendo francos... sonaba bastante absurdo, de no ser por aquella fantástica leyenda—. ¿Así que te dejaste guiar por tus instintos? —el muchacho asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Algo así… Cuando fui al templo Higurashi para averiguar sobre ella, no creí que Kagome estuviera involucrada con la perla… —dijo él con voz apagada—. Al saber que ella podría correr peligro… dejó de importarme. Después de todo, sólo es un objeto… —miró de soslayo en dirección a la cabaña en la que la azabache reposaba antes de volver a perderse en las cenizas de la fogata—. Yo sólo…

Era un sentimiento demasiado complicado de explicar, y sinceramente dudaba mucho que la veterana lo comprendiera. Quizás había hablado más de la cuenta, exponiendo abiertamente sus emociones, aún sin habérselo propuesto… pero, ¿qué importancia tenía ya? De todas formas, esa anciana parecía ser bastante sagaz…

—La amas, ¿no es así? —concluyó ella después de su silencioso escrudiño. No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Lo había leído en sus dorados orbes y en la forma en que la había mirado durante la cena. Su corazón le pertenecía plenamente a su "nieta"…

Inuyasha ensanchó mucho sus ojos con enorme sorpresa. Parpadeó aturdido un par de veces antes de sonrojarse y ladear avergonzado el rostro. Su corazón retumbó ferozmente en su pecho al verse tan descubierto delante de la vieja. ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kagome? ¿Acaso había sido tan obvio enfrente de los demás? ¡Imposible! Si apenas había tenido tiempo de mirarla y cruzar un par de palabras con ella, pues las demás mujeres de la isla lo habían estado asediando toda la noche.

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era simple y sencilla: "_Sí_". La amaba con toda el alma. La amó desde la primera vez que su mirada dulce e inocente de chocolate se encontró con la suya en aquel crucero, que terminó hundiéndose en las profundidades del mar hace ocho años. Era curioso recordar ese día como si hubiese sido ayer…

Cuando creyó perderla, trató de convencerse por una década completa que no se había tratado de más que un amor infantil y pasajero… que la olvidaría con el pasar de los años. No obstante, pese al transcurrir del tiempo, nunca fue capaz de arrancársela del pecho. Por supuesto que, después del cruel asesinato de su madre y la destrucción del crucero, se propuso enterrarla en lo más recóndito de su alma y no recordarla más para no sufrir. Nunca le habló a nadie sobre sus sentimientos, refugiándose detrás de un corazón duro, orgulloso e indiferente.

Muy a su pesar, aquel profundo e inexplicable sentimiento se fue acrecentando de manera desconcertante hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura. Había sido desesperante amar frenéticamente a un fantasma que sólo vivía en sus sueños y que torturaba su dolido corazón cada mañana al despertar, cuando volvía a su dura realidad. Inclusive había intentado desplazar su sufrimiento por el odio y rencor que mantenía por Naraku y los suyos, y de esa manera "distraerse" mientras se hacían la vida imposible mutuamente. En cierto modo sirvió, salvo por las noches en donde el recuerdo de Kagome resurgía de entre las cenizas.

Cansado de ese "insano e irracional amor" y al ya no soportarlo más, decidió finalmente, permitirle la entrada a Kikyo a su vida. Por unos instantes creyó lograr su cometido de olvidar a Kagome y darle cabida a un sentimiento de afecto a aquella mujer que al final, terminó traicionándolo de la manera más vil. Sí, había llegado a quererla, aunque nunca con la misma intensidad que a su "ángel".

Su tranquilidad no había durado más de un par de meses al lado de esa harpía perjura, pues después de tener una repentina pesadilla después de mucho tiempo, el recuerdo y la obsesión por Kagome despertó de manera brutal, tal como lo hacía el ave fénix, el cual siempre resurge de entre las cenizas...

La llama del amor ardía en su interior y lo quemaba por dentro hasta consumirse toda su voluntad de forma debilitadora. Amaba a Kagome con locura, y la necesitaba como el mismo aire que respiraba. Sabía que si se alejaba de ella, moriría. Ahora que la había encontrado… ¡no se apartaría de su lado!

La anciana sonrió con simpatía al ver su reacción reacia y en cierto modo hasta tímida al inicio. Era increíble que un hombre como él –atractivo y de fuerte carácter-, poseyera ese tipo de candor y se turbara por una pregunta tan simple; aunque después de la cena, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente que él no era un conquistador como seguramente muchos serían en la actualidad, al poder contar con cualidades semejantes a las suyas. Un caso poco común, sin duda, lo que también le confirmaba que él era un buen muchacho.

Notó una variante en el semblante del joven Taisho, cambiándose su rostro sonrojado, por uno serio y decidido; y entonces lo comprendió. Él lucharía por Kagome…

—Es inevitable… —comentó finalmente después de una larga pausa, alzando su arrugado rostro al estrellado firmamento—. Ustedes dos están marcados para amarse… ¡Tienen la misma marca en sus manos! —Aseveró inquieta—. El destino los juntó para que la perla pueda renacer.

La respiración de Inuyasha se cortó y casi por inercia, levantó su mano derecha a la altura de su cara. Vio la marca y se sorprendió al advertirla por primera vez con una nítida definición sobre su piel. Una especie de sol –cortado por la mitad- se contorneaba alrededor de una media luna. Bueno, aunque también podría tratarse de una esfera o el mismo núcleo del astro que fue partido en dos. ¿Qué significaba? Lo que antes había sido una simple mancha, ahora se mostraba como un peculiar tatuaje, ligeramente más oscuro que su piel… ¿Desde cuándo estaba así?

—Anciana Kaede… ¿tú sabes de qué forma resurgirá la perla de Shikon? ¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó, frunciendo una ceja, mientras examinaba detenidamente los trazos y curvas de su sello—. ¿Y por qué demonios dijiste que nosotros no podríamos estar juntos? —esto último lo indagó con especial enfatización—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que…?

—¡Escucha, Inuyasha! —exclamó la veterana para obtener su total atención—. No sé si lo sepas, pero ustedes representan la descendencia de la gran sacerdotisa Midoriko y del poderoso demonio Inuyûdai, respectivamente. Supongo que conoces la historia, ¿o no? —interrogó, asumiendo la respuesta—. Al igual que ellos provocaron una variante en el poder de la perla de Shikon, ustedes podrían tener la misma cualidad para volverla a traer a este mundo.

—Sólo son suposiciones tuyas —trató de eludir la obviedad de sus palabras—, además, ¿qué tiene de malo en que esa joya reaparezca?

Él conocía perfectamente la historia de aquella enamorada pareja que le mencionaba la anciana y que tristemente no pudo disfrutar de su amor "prohibido", a causa de una egoísta batalla entre ambas estirpes. Al fin y al cabo, nadie obtuvo lo que ambicionaba y todos terminaron muertos o malditos…

Gracias a la valiosa ayuda de su entrenador Royakan y de su fiel sirviente Myoga, había descubierto que su familia procedía de aquella raza de poderosos demonios perro, lo que lo ponía, quizás, en un rango superior a la de cualquier persona. Al menos, a su consideración, había heredado grandes habilidades de pelea de sus ancestros, lo cual, hasta ahora, le ha resultado bastante útil para enfrentarse contra los continuos ataques de su enemigo. Aunque, ¿qué tenía que ver todo eso con ellos?

—Si la perla llegara a reaparecer, terribles desgracias ocurrirían —habló la anciana severamente—, no sé de qué forma, ni la magnitud del infortunio que le depararía a la humanidad… quizás, se reanudaría una batalla como la de aquellos tiempos…

—Keh, ¿ahora me dirás que se desatará una tercera guerra mundial sólo porque Kagome y yo estamos juntos? —siseó con burla—. Está bien que lo nuestro sea algo… incomprensible e irracional, pero esto ya es demasiado.

—No lo es —ratificó la mujer mayor con un parche en un ojo— debes saber que antes que la perla desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, dejó escrita una maldición en las estrellas y…

—Sí, sí, muchas desgracias ¿o no? —interrumpió el joven Taisho con fastidio—, al fin y al cabo, nadie sabe de lo que se trata.

—El mundo en que vivimos se destruirá y el caos reinará sobre la tierra... —predijo con sabiduría y profunda congoja—. ¿Qué no entiendes que sus vidas tendrán el mismo destino que aquella desdichada sacerdotisa y ese demonio? ¡La perla los llevará a la muerte, junto con miles de personas!

—¿Y quién dijo que nosotros tendríamos que pasar por lo mismo? —refutó Inuyasha hastiado—. Son otros tiempos, nuestros linajes no se odian, ni tampoco existe una rivalidad por ser el más fuerte. Además, la época en que regían aquellas criaturas sobrenaturales se ha extinguido.

—Pero existe gente perversa que quiere apoderarse de la perla –trató la anciana Kaede de razonar con él—. Tu lo dijiste… ese tal Naraku quiere conseguirla a toda costa. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrir si él…?

—¡Pues entonces nunca permitiré que la tenga! —alegó iracundo—. Aunque fuese el mismo demonio en persona, yo lo combatiré y acabaré con su miserable vida. ¡Ese maldito me las debe y lo haré pagar!

—Pero la leyenda dice que…

—¡Tú lo has dicho, anciana! Es una leyenda, un mito, un cuento que usan los historiadores para atraer turistas a los templos —rebatió, alzando su voz y encarándola con el ceño fruncido, sin ceder a los argumentos que ella le exponía—. El hecho que esté escrito en algún viejo pergamino y que Kagome y yo descendamos de aquellos personajes, ¡no significa nada!

En ese preciso momento, una repentina y fugaz imagen se proyectó ante sus ojos, la cual desapareció en menos de un parpadeo. La misma escena que creyó ver cuando visitó el templo Higurashi y tocó el antiguo árbol sagrado, revivió en su mente como un breve flash...

Vislumbró el dramático cuadro de una hermosa mujer herida con vestiduras de sacerdotisa y ojos de color chocolate, aferrándose a la mano de un fornido hombre con singular armadura, de cabellos plateados y orbes dorados, igualmente lastimado. Pese a las trágicas circunstancias, fue imposible ignorar la intensidad de sus miradas que irradiaban el más puro amor que jamás hubiera visto.

Por un diminuto instante… creyó ver los rostros de él y de Kagome en lugar de aquellos infortunados que exhalaban sus últimos alientos…

—¿Y qué hay de la marca en sus manos? ¿Tampoco significa nada? —cuestionó Kaede, sacándolo de su perturbador trance.

Él pestañeó aturdido, volviendo a la realidad. ¿Qué había sido eso? Con un rápido sacudón de su cabeza trató de desechar las distorsionadas jugarretas de su mente y buscó rápidamente las palabras correctas para continuar refutando.

—¡Significa que estaremos juntos por siempre y que nadie nos podrá separar! —expuso con convicción—. No me interesa saber si lo entiendes o no, pero… Kagome nació para conocerme y yo… nací para ella… —argumentó con voz profunda, serena y cargada con un profundo sentimiento, que supo que no podría ocultarle a la insistente vieja.

La anciana Kaede suspiró con cansancio y con mucho pesar. Ellos estaban conectados por el "hilo rojo del destino"… Desde su nacimiento, Kagome y él han estado destinados para encontrarse… sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias, ellos se amarían hasta el día de su muerte… ¡Su lazo era irrompible!

—Inuyasha… me preocupa mucho el destino de ambos… —confesó con mucha inquietud—. ¿Qué pasaría si ustedes dos tuvieran que enfrentarse y… matarse? —inquirió, habiendo un segundo significado implícito.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente, incrédulo a lo que sus oídos habían capado. ¿Enfrentarse con Kagome? ¿Matarse? ¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante barbaridad? ¡Él sería incapaz de cometer semejante infamia contra la mujer que amaba con toda el alma! No podría…

De pronto sintió miedo de lo que podría ocurrir y la duda se instaló en su pecho… ¿Qué tal si la leyenda resultaba cierta? ¿Y la maldición de la perla? En verdad, ¿provocaría una guerra entre humanos? ¿Qué sucedería si las consecuencias fueran mucho peores y de repente se vieran invadidos por criaturas místicas y con poderes sobrenaturales? De acuerdo, quizás esto último era demasiado drástico… seguramente el cansancio ya empezaba a afectar su mente. Aún así, la palabra muerte no dejó de resonar en su cabeza como un eco, golpeando dolorosamente su corazón. Tragó fuertemente saliva y trató de recuperar su respiración.

—Eso no… —balbuceó en un hilo de voz, apretando firmemente los puños a sus costados—. ¡Primero muerto antes de ponerle un dedo encima a Kagome! —casi exclamó, manteniendo una postura rígida e imponente. Su endurecida mirada se suavizó, al igual que su tono de voz, el cual casi sonó como un susurro—. Pero si tuviera que morir en sus manos… le entregaría mi vida sin oponer resistencia… con tal que ella esté a salvo…

La anciana Kaede lo observó con admiración. Nunca en su vida creyó llegar a presenciar un amor tan grande como el que el joven Taisho profesaba por su niña Kagome. Un sentimiento tan hermoso no merecía pasar por una prueba tan trágica. Después de escucharlo, tenía la plena seguridad que él nunca la dañaría, aunque nada aseguraba que ella fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo, pese a corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Sería mejor no tentar al destino y rogar a los dioses para que esa maldita joya nunca hiciera su aparición.

—Sé que será difícil, tal vez imposible, pero debes alejarte de ella… —dijo suplicante, con la esperanza de convencerlo esta vez—. Será lo mejor…

Inuyasha se limitó a guardar silencio en esta ocasión. Posó sus dorados ojos en ella por unos segundos antes de girarse sobre sus pasos y darle la espalda para dirigirse a la cabaña, en la que Kouga seguramente lo estaría esperando.

Pese a que las últimas palabras de la anciana lo dejaran pensando, tal vez consideraría huir con Kagome muy lejos de allí, aunque al momento, desconociera en absoluto su ubicación. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se lo tenían que hacer todo tan complicado? ¿Acaso era un pecado tan grande que dos personas se amaran con fervor y desearan estar juntos? Si en un principio había creído que había encontrado el paraíso, sólo ahora se daba cuenta de su dura realidad que implicaba una difícil decisión…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sin el más mínimo cuidado y de manera bastante brusca, fue arrojado al oscuro y mohíno calabozo, junto con su asustada compañera, quien se arrodilló a su lado para auxiliarlo. Todo su maltratado cuerpo le dolía en demasía y el simple hecho de respirar, le provocaba un agudo malestar.

—Te dejaremos descansar por hoy, pero la próxima vez no seremos tan condescendientes, así que será mejor que pienses bien tu respuesta —amenazó el hombre de larga trenza desde la entrada, junto a dos "gorilas" que resguardarían la puerta desde afuera.

—Que amable de tu parte —dijo el oji-azul con sarcasmo, limpiándose la sangre de su labio con el puño—, pero ya te dije que yo no sé nada, y aunque supiera algo… no te lo diría —concluyó con una media sonrisa, sin importarle las consecuencias.

—¡¿Así que no tuviste suficiente? —se alteró. Ingresando completamente y estando a punto de apalearlo nuevamente, uno de sus hermanos lo retuvo del brazo para que no cometiera un crimen sin una orden dada por el jefe.

—Tranquilízate, hermano Bankotsu, sólo quiere provocarte —lo apaciguó un sujeto de sexo dudoso y vestimentas ligeramente extravagantes.

El joven hombre de trenza se soltó del agarre de Jakotsu, se acomodó sus ropas y al desvanecerse todo rastro de irritación, volvió a retar al deprimente prisionero con la mirada.

—Eres patético. Aún cuando tu querido amigo Inuyasha ha pasado a mejor vida, ¿sigues empeñándote en guardar sus intereses? —cuestionó con desdén. Miroku frunció el ceño ante su desagradable comentario, guardando silencio—. ¿Qué ganas con proteger a esa familia que ni siquiera es algo tuyo?

—Son importantes para Inuyasha. Para mí, esa es razón suficiente —respondió con franqueza. Sabía que los Higurashi significaban mucho para su amigo, precisamente por ser la familia de su amada, independientemente de ser personas que necesitaban protección.

—¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Inuyasha está muerto! —escupió sin el más mínimo tacto.

—Mientras sus restos continúen sin aparecer, yo seguiré creyendo lo contrario —respondió con fingida calma, tratando de ocultar su profunda tristeza. No le interesaba lo que dijeran los demás, aún tenía la esperanza que su amigo se encontrara con vida en alguna parte y hasta que no viera su cuerpo… seguiría confiando, sin aceptar la dura realidad.

—¡Ja! Pues no creo que falte mucho para que eso suceda —aseguró Bankotsu, dibujando una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono celular de Bankotsu sonó y sin demora, él contestó. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron sus miradas al denotar algunas variantes en sus gestos conforme avanzaba la conversación hasta el momento de colgar y dirigirse nuevamente a ellos.

—¿Quién era, hermano? —preguntó Jakotsu curioso.

—Vaya, Onigumo si que se está esforzando mucho —dijo para sí mismo con cierta admiración. Alzó la vista hacia los prisioneros y sonrió desdeñosamente—. Encontraron la avioneta del bastardo de Taisho… bueno, lo que quedó de ella —informó sin anestesia.

Miroku ensanchó sus azulinos ojos sobresaltado, inconsciente del momento en que había detenido su respiración. La duda le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Una parte de él deseaba escuchar cada detalle del hallazgo, por muy malo que pudiese ser; pero la otra, prefería ignorarlo…

—¿Inuyasha…? —La pregunta quedó atragantada en su garganta, pero aún así, Bankotsu comprendió lo que lo inquietaba.

—No, aún no, pero por cómo quedó ese pedazo de chatarra, es imposible que saliera con vida después de esa caída —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—, además, a estas alturas, si sobrevivió, ya debe ser alimento de tiburón. Será una suerte si llegan a dar con el cadáver o por lo menos con una parte de él.

—Ay, si encuentran algún pedazo de él, yo la conservaría como mi mayor tesoro —indicó Jakotsu con ojos destellantes, imaginándose lo dichoso que sería con cualquier prenda o inclusive un hueso de ese hombre tan endemoniadamente atractivo.

—¡Son unos monstruos! —exclamó Sango con desprecio, refugiando a Miroku entre sus consoladores brazos, con el afán de apaciguar el efecto que habían causado aquellas venenosas y enfermizas palabras en él. El joven Hoshi ya había sufrido suficiente como para tener que tolerar más "torturas".

—Oh, lo olvidaba… nuestra encargada especial que al final decidió aliarse al enemigo, pese a nuestras "advertencias" —amonestó Bankotsu mordazmente.

—¡Ustedes me obligaron! —se defendió la castaña—, yo nunca quise…

—Sí, eso dicen todos —la interrumpió el joven guerrero con cierto aburrimiento—, aunque debo confesar que me pareció bastante particular el hecho que prefieras a este hombre por sobre la vida de tu hermano —analizó, refiriéndose a Miroku, quien en estos momentos reposaba en el regazo de la mujer—. No me digas que… ¿te enamoraste de él?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia y en cuanto a Kohaku, él ya está muy lejos de aquí —indicó Sango con dureza y confiada en la seguridad de su hermano menor.

—Estás muy segura, ¿no, Sango? —preguntó de repente un hombre de larga y ondulada cabellera con malicia. Como un espectro había hecho su aparición en la entrada del calabozo, observándolos con insana diversión.

—¡Naraku! —berreó la castaña con rencor al divisar al muy maldito delante de ellos.

Rápidamente recreó las palabras del villano en su mente, analizándolas cuidadosamente e inevitablemente sintió miedo. Era imposible que él supiera en dónde localizar a Kohaku, ¿cierto? Él estaba en un lugar seguro e imposible de infiltrar…

Arrugó su frente y lo miró con profundo odio. Si se pudiera matar a alguien con sólo un vistazo, ella ya hubiese acabado con ese cobarde. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no a causa del miedo, por el contrario, se podría describir como una reacción causada por el rencor y frustración al no ser capaz de contraatacarlo. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que Naraku quería de ella y el motivo por el cual la mantenía cautiva, pero sabía que si hacía un movimiento en falso, sus matones no dudarían en acabar con ella. Aún así, debía intentar algo…

—Supongo que es todo un honor el poder contar con la presencia de la suprema escoria con la que cuenta nuestro planeta —se mofó Miroku sin un atisbo de temor, incorporándose dificultosamente de medio cuerpo para mirarlo con profundo desprecio.

Ésta era la primera vez que tenía el "disgusto" de conocerlo en persona y quería memorizar su rostro para no olvidarlo jamás… al menos no, hasta exterminarlo. A leguas se notaba que era un maldito cobarde, incapaz de dar la cara sin estar protegido por sus hombres.

—Así que aún estás consciente, Hoshi… muy admirable —se mofó Naraku— no cabe duda que eres amigo de Inuyasha, aunque… —fingió meditar por unos instantes—, si realmente lo apreciaras, no te continuarías resistiendo y me dirías en dónde encontrar a ese viejo —reclamó, dejando momentáneamente a un lado el asunto de la huida de Myoga y ese monje inútil, pues le interesaba más encontrar al sabio anciano Higurashi.

—Yo no sé nada —indicó el oji-azul sin pensarlo demasiado.

—No creo que a Inuyasha le gustaría verte en ese estado tan deprimente por su causa —continuó, ignorando la estoica respuesta de su prisionero—. Al muy estúpido siempre le ha gustado proteger a los suyos… igual que el maldito de su padre… —el recuerdo de Inu-no Taisho le provocaba repugnancia.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Naraku, pero si Inuyasha lo supiera… ¡él vendría a rescatarnos! —alegó Miroku con mucha confianza.

—¿Así que sigues creyendo que está con vida? —cuestionó sagazmente— a decir verdad, yo también lo espero. Después de todo juré que lo haría sufrir hasta hacerlo desear su propia muerte —indicó con perversidad, al momento en que sus oscuros ojos brillaban con matices rojizas—. Además, aún lo necesito para conseguir la perla de Shikon que, al parecer, se relaciona con él y… alguien de la familia Higurashi.

Naraku era muy perspicaz. Después de apoderarse del diario de Muso y obviamente leerlo, descubrió muchas cosas que le habían resultado de gran interés. Él no era precisamente el tipo de persona incrédula que se mofaba de las antiguas leyendas o mitos, por el contrario, se los tomaba demasiado en serio. Quizás, el hecho de proceder de una familia con un extenso pasado histórico influenciaba mucho… Si los demonios aún habitaban la tierra, por supuesto que él se consideraba uno…

—¡Eres un maldito! —exclamó Sango furiosamente, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Muere! —A gran velocidad sacó algo pequeño, delgado y puntiagudo de su cabello y lo arrojó con gran fuerza en dirección a su enemigo.

El amenazante objeto voló como una saeta hacia la cabeza de Naraku, no obstante, la intervención de una fina pieza metálica obstaculizó la perfecta trayectoria, rechazándolo instantáneamente antes que pudiera alcanzar el objetivo. Como una serpiente devoradora, la espalda de entrelazadas y afiladas hojas atrapó a la joven Taijiya, paralizándola completamente desde su cuello hasta sus piernas. Bastaría un leve movimiento de Jakotsu para que ella terminara rebanada y convertida en picadillo.

—¡No, Sango! —gritó Miroku, temeroso por la vida de la mujer, imposibilitado de ayudar.

—Una hebilla invisible para el cabello… muy ingenioso —comentó Bankotsu al recoger el pequeño objeto y entregárselo a su jefe para que lo viera.

Una perversa sonrisa se delineó en los labios de Naraku, como si se burlara del fallido intento de asesinato de la mujer. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la miró con cierto entretenimiento.

—Sango, Sango, Sango… Eres demasiado inquieta, ¿lo sabías? No es posible dejarte siquiera con tus vestimentas porque enseguida ideas un arma para atacar —dijo el jefe, analizándola con detención—. Siempre creí que… no eras una asesina, pero por lo visto me equivoqué.

—No me importaría convertirme en una, si con eso lograría librar a este mundo de tu nefasta humanidad —afirmó con ira, enfrentándolo con la mirada. Al sentir la opresión de la filosa hoja de la espada en su cuello, no pudo continuar exteriorizando su odio.

Él se rió escandalosamente, desconcertándola tanto a ella como a Miroku, aunque al parecer, no a sus hombres, quienes rolaron sus ojos con aburrimiento. A su jefe si que le gustaba jugar antes de terminar con sus víctimas…

—¿Oíste eso, Kohaku? —habló Naraku de repente, a través de un transceptor de radio portátil—. Tu querida hermana está dispuesta a todo con tal de matarme, aunque tú debes saber lo que siquiera el intento significa— comentó insinuante, mirado a la chica de soslayo.

Sango abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y gran temor. ¿Cómo había podido localizar a su hermano? Si Naraku había logrado comunicarse con él, era porque conocía su paradero. Aún así, no había forma que lo volviera a capturar para utilizarlo a favor de sus sucios beneficios. Estaba segura que su amiga cuidaría muy bien de él. Pese a eso… no pudo evitar sentir una gran angustia en su corazón…

—Ko-Kohaku —barbotó la castaña con aflicción. Quería decirle, gritarle que se encontraba bien y que no hiciera caso a nada de lo que ese miserable pudiera decirle, no obstante, las palabras se negaban a salir de su temblorosa boca.

—Para tu conocimiento, Sango se encuentra inmovilizada por el arma letal de Jakotsu… Supongo que lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —continuó Naraku con su explicativo, teniendo la certeza que el adolescente accedería—. Si no aceptas trabajar conmigo… tu hermana tendrá el mismo destino que su padre...

Al escucharse un leve gemido del otro lado del intercomunicador, supo que había triunfado…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡No lo escuches, Kohaku! —advirtió una bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos color esmeralda a su lado—. ¡No caigas en su juego!

—Pe-pero mi hermana —balbuceó el chico, temeroso de lo que podría suceder.

De sólo imaginar a Sango, bañada en un charco de sangre, lo destrozaba completamente. No sería capaz de resistir nuevamente un dolor de esa magnitud… ¡Ella era todo lo que tenía en este mundo!

—¡La sacaremos de allí¡ —indicó, posando una tranquilizadora mano sobre su hombro.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Mil perdones por esta pequeña demora, pero mi musa estuvo temporalmente fuera de servicio a causa del estrés y se negó a colaborar con la conti de este fic u_u. Cuando creí que se iría de vacaciones sin mi consentimiento, me sorprendió con una loca idea para un One-Shot, después de ver una imagen de Inuyasha, jugando con una pelota :P (la encontrarán en mi perfil junto con otras imágenes que modifiqué para este fic ^^). Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que ya lo leyeron y me dejaron sus comentarios. Para quienes no lo han leído aún, los invito a pasarse por _"Todo por un beso"_. Es algo inusual, pero a mi consideración, obtuvo un resultado cómico y entretenido xD. ¡No se arrepentirán!

Bueno, y con esta pequeña distracción, creo que mi musa ha vuelto a revivir para continuar tranquilamente con esta historia… más le vale ¬¬ xD.

Como podrán ver, mientras Inuyasha está pasando por momentos muy tensionantes y fuertes discusiones en la isla (las cuales podrían definir su futuro junto con Kagome), han ocurrido muchas cosas en Tokyo con Miroku, Sango y los demás. Era obvio que el tiempo también transcurriera por allá, aunque de momento todo parezca bastante confuso. No se preocupen, en el siguiente capi lo descubrirán.

Como siempre, quiero dar mis profundos agradecimientos a mis niñas, que me regalaron un tiempito para leerme y dejarme sus bellos reviews. Muchas gracias a: **Kira Rydle**, **Minako k**, **ELOWYN3**, **lindakagome**, **AllySan**, **dark priinCess**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Lis-Sama**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Sele-TheBest**, **AkaneKagome** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen también en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y preferencia!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	17. Infiltración y fuga

**Capítulo 17: Infiltración y fuga**

Pese a los ánimos que su amiga intentaba darle, el adolescente no lograba encontrar paz en su angustiado corazón. Conocía perfectamente lo cruel y despiadado que podía llegar a ser Naraku, pues lo había vivido en carne propia todo el tiempo que había permanecido cautivo. Aunque sabía que su hermana era una gran luchadora y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no deseaba verla sufrir y mucho menos muerta en manos de ese infame.

Escuchó los bramidos desesperados de Sango a través del transceptor de radio, gritándole que no hiciera caso a las amenazas de Naraku, y luego, algo parecido a un duro golpe, como si alguien se hubiese caído al suelo de forma brusca, seguido de varias voces. Después de eso hubo un inquietante silencio que alteró sus nervios.

—¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! —llamó una y otra vez, esperando obtener una pronta respuesta.

Necesitaba saber que ella estuviera bien o de lo contario, estaba seguro que sufriría un colapso. Los segundos pasaron de manera angustiosamente lenta, hasta que finalmente escuchó una lúgubre voz que muy bien conocía y que le provocaba escalofríos.

—_Te lo diré una vez más, Kohaku… si quieres que Sango permanezca con vida, trabajarás para mí_ —aclaró Naraku cortantemente, sin dar opción a una negativa.

El joven Taijiya tragó fuertemente saliva. De pronto, la oferta de unirse al bando de los villanos, no sonaba tan mala después de todo. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a su hermana, que ya bastante había hecho por él… Aunque sintiera como si le entregara su alma al mismo demonio, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por ella…

—Tu ganas… acepto —accedió, creyendo ver la satisfactoria sonrisa de ese sujeto. Escuchó en el fondo el vocifero alterado de Sango y sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta—. Lo siento, hermana… —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—_Te espero en la torre Tokyo a las seis de la mañana. ¡Sin policías, ni micrófonos!_ —aclaró Naraku escuetamente antes de cerrar la comunicación.

La joven pelirroja ensanchó sus verdosos ojos con incredulidad. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando ese muchachito? Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿regresaría allá por su propia voluntad? ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiría! Mientras ella estuviera encargada del caso de Naraku, nunca se rendiría hasta apresarlo y verlo refundido en la cárcel.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le reclamó, zarandeándolo levemente—. ¿Te entregarás aún después de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho Sango por liberarte?

—Ella me necesita… —musitó el joven Taijiya, alzando su llorosa mirada hacia la mujer—, no tengo opción…

—Tienes un gran corazón, muchacho —intervino el anciano Myoga—, ¿pero estás consciente que al aceptar el trato de ese malhechor y trabajar para él, te convertirás en un enemigo de la ley?

La determinación de Kohaku le recordaba tanto a su amo Inuyasha… Era difícil de creer lo que le había acontecido y prácticamente imposible de asimilar el trágico resultado que había conllevado su impulsivo viaje. No lo había comprendido hasta que Miroku se lo explicó… Nunca imaginó que él pudiera tener un amor del pasado escondido… después de tantos años de estar a su lado, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente. Cualquiera en el lugar de su amo lo hubiese demostrado abiertamente, mediante la tristeza, aflicción y desesperanza, pero él… su aparentemente endurecido corazón jamás dio algún índice para sospechar la existencia de tal sentimiento…

Era increíble pensar en la existencia de un amor tan perdurable y profundo, no obstante, al analizar la situación, logró comprender que el destino había confabulado contra aquella muchacha llamada Kagome e Inuyasha para que se encontraran y se enamoraran en aquel entonces… Quizás, ella era la elegida que mencionaba aquel viejo escrito, aunque su paradero y supervivencia aún fueran desconocidos…

—Lo sé… —respondió Kohaku cabizbajo y con resignación.

—A menos que… —pensó la mujer en voz alta.

Myoga y Kohaku la miraron con curiosidad y mucha expectativa. Ayame Kitayama era una mujer de indudable confiabilidad y siendo la nieta del gran comandante y jefe del FBI, -conocido también como el Gran Sabio-, no vacilaban de su mente ingeniosa para controlar esta situación tan conflictiva que se había presentado. Estaba por demás decir, que ella era una muy buena amiga de la familia Taijiya desde su niñez, y al igual que Sango, había pasado gran parte de su vida dentro de las instalaciones de las fuerzas secretas, aprendiendo todo lo que involucraba su entorno.

Consignada a ser una de las oficiales más jóvenes y destacadas a sus 21 años de edad –por un año mayor a Sango-, finalmente se incorporó antes que su amiga como una agente especial hace 6 meses. Después de mostrar su sobresaliente desempeño, fue asignada al difícil caso de Naraku Kurayami. Por supuesto que ella había estudiado previamente el historial de ese maleante, pues por su causa había perdido a una persona muy querida y especiña hace aproximadamente ocho años, en un insospechado ataque a un crucero con destino a Okinawa…

El agente Taijiya, -quien ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la misión-, fue establecido como instructor de la novata. Gracias al sentimiento paternal que sentía por Ayame, insistió en que ella permaneciera dentro de las instalaciones y monitoreara todo desde allí, mientras él cumplía sus funciones como espía infiltrado y concluía el arresto junto con un pelotón asignado… Quizás, un mal presagio lo había conducido a no dejarla ir, pero de no haber sido por su firme decisión, ella también hubiera muerto aquel día, junto con él y varios compañeros…

Llena de rabia y odio hacia Naraku Kurayami, la joven juró por su vida que terminaría con la misión inconclusa. Había sido un golpe muy duro tener que asumir toda la responsabilidad del caso, pero después de enterarse del secuestro de su amiga Sango y Kohaku, fue ella misma quien le pidió a su abuelo permitirle continuar hasta el final. Fue gracias a ella también que habían podido escapar de la mansión Kurayami hace un par de días…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

El porcentaje de riesgo era altamente elevado. Conocían perfectamente el peligro que resultaría su intento de escape, pero también estaban conscientes del perjuicio que sería seguir permaneciendo en ese horrendo lugar. Kohaku ya había intentado huir en una ocasión, -mucho antes que el anciano Myoga y el monje Mushin también fueran apresados, haciéndole ahora compañía-, pero… no le había ido muy bien… Lo habían perseguido, golpeado y enjaulado como a un animalito indefenso, y hasta ahora, no se había atrevido a volverlo a intentar…

El lugar tenía cámaras y guardias por casi todos los rincones, lo que complicaba enormemente un deserto. Estaba claro que no lo lograrían solos y que necesitarían ayuda. La única alternativa, comunicarse con gente del FBI… Kohaku contaba con una buena amiga allí…

—Bien, supongo que no tardarán mucho en venir por ti —indició el anciano Myoga, dándole una pequeña palmada al muchacho— ¿crees poder hacerlo? Será peligroso.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo —respondió el adolescente con seriedad—, es nuestra única esperanza…

—Recuerda que debes fingir haberte comido algo de esta cosa —le recordó el monje Mushin, señalando el plato medio vacío en su mano.

Era claro que ninguno había comido todo ese contenido, pues entre todos se habían encargado, muy astutamente, de tirar y ocultar el alimento drogado dentro de un pequeño hoyo en uno de los rincones de la mohína habitación. El monje Mushin tapó aquel orificio con su regordete cuerpo, sentándose cómodamente enfrente, de tal forma que nadie pudiera notar que hubiera algo allí. El anciano Myoga se acomodó diagonalmente delante de la salida, de manera que pudiese ver al exterior en el momento en que ésta se abriera; y Kohaku, simplemente se reclinó en una de las paredes, esperando el momento para actuar.

No tardó mucho para que la gruesa puerta metálica se abriera y uno de los corpulentos hombres hiciera su aparición. Sin pérdida de tiempo, cada uno entró en acción, según a lo acordado.

—Oye, niño, ¡no debiste comerte tanto! —dijo el regordete monje a modo de regaño, fingiendo molestia. En una mano sostenía el plato mientras que en la otra sujetaba la cuchara—. ¿Ahora qué se supone vamos a comer nosotros?

El chico hizo como si no lo escuchara y aparentó somnolencia y depresión. El guardia dio un paso al frente e inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación de un vistazo para cerciorarse que nada anormal estuviera sucediendo. Sonrió burlesco y sin decir ni una palabra, agarró a Kohaku fuertemente del brazo y lo sacó de allí.

El pesado portón se cerró nuevamente y ambos ancianos intercambiaron cómplices sus miradas, esperando que nada malo le sucediera al muchacho mientras seguramente era llevado con Naraku. A partir de ahora, todo dependería de él…

Mientras el adolescente era guiado por los pasillos de la gran mansión, procuró observar cada rincón a lo largo del recorrido, contando mentalmente la cantidad de cámaras, -incrustadas en las paredes-, y los guardias en turno. El lugar estaba realmente plagado de sujetos armados y de muy mala cara, sin mencionar a aquellos que se hacían llamar los siete guerreros –de los cuales sólo sobraban tres-. Ahora comprendía por qué había fallado su primer intento de escape, pero ahora sería diferente… Si conseguía enviar un mensaje al FBI e indicarles su plan, estaba seguro que los ayudarían.

—Aquí está, señor —habló el criado, entrando al despacho de su jefe con una leve inclinación—. Todo indica que ha ingerido la suficiente escopolamina para no oponer resistencia —indicó, dándole un pequeño empujón a Kohaku para colocarlo delante de su superior y con una nueva reverencia se retiró.

Naraku observó al joven Taijiya detenidamente de pies a cabeza y sonrió al ver su "estado ausente". Si el mocoso estaba verdaderamente narcotizado o no, realmente no le importaba…

—Que interesante es la forma en que las personas dan su brazo a torcer por un poco de comida, ¿no lo crees, Kohaku? —comentó Naraku con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

El estómago del muchacho lo traicionó y rugió involuntariamente como un oso hambriento, casi haciendo eco en la habitación. Hizo una pequeña mueca, esperando que Naraku y sus acompañantes no lo hubiesen escuchado, pero la inquisidora y oscura mirada que recayó sobre él, lo puso algo nervioso.

Su corazón latió fuertemente y sus piernas empezaron a temblar a causa del nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría si ese maldito se daba cuenta que sólo estaba fingiendo? Todo estaría perdido, tanto para él como para el par de ancianos. No, debía ser fuerte e intentar hacer la mejor actuación de su vida y relajarse. ¡Ellos contaban con él!

—Comida… —balbuceó en un hilo de voz, manteniendo su mirada gacha y oculta debajo de su flequillo.

—¿Así que lo anterior no fue suficiente? —preguntó Naraku, enarcando levemente una ceja. Se acercó un poco más y se inclinó sobre él para hablarle cerca del oído—, podrás obtener todo el alimento que quieras, si me dices la manera de infiltrar el sistema del FBI.

La inesperada cercanía lo tomó desprevenido, logrando apenas contener un respingo. Allí estaba la maligna propuesta que había estado esperando. Ahora, lo único que debía hacer, era fingir que decía la verdad. Después de todo, necesitaba comer algo para recobrar fuerzas, incluso para la fuga, así que...

—Sólo los agentes y empleados, de acuerdo al rango, tienen acceso —manifestó Kohaku en un tono neutro. Naraku chasqueó su lengua, obviamente insatisfecho con esa respuesta.

—Pero da la casualidad que tu eres el hijo de uno de los mejores agentes y que además cuentas con habilidades especiales, así que asumo que tú debes saber cómo entrar… —dedujo astutamente y el muchacho asintió con su cabeza.

—Hay un registro de huellas digitales… si la central no las reconoce, las rechaza para evitar la infiltración de posibles intrusos —confesó sin la necesidad de mentir.

—Imagino que un buen hacker sabrá cómo engañar el sistema de seguridad… —insinuó Naraku, enfocando su siniestra mirada sobre el adolescente—. Kohaku… —susurró— quiero que rompas esa barrera…

Bien, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan y Naraku se había creído el cuento de que él estaba bajo los efectos de la droga. Eso le daría la oportunidad perfecta para ingresar al sistema interno del FBI, dejar un "bichito de rastreo y manipulación externa" en la máquina del villano y enviar el mensaje de auxilio. La única manera para no ser descubierto, sería el manejo exclusivo de códigos numéricos y literales, aparentando ser complicadas contraseñas para la infiltración. Pese a haber muy pocas personas con las capacidades suficientes para descifrarlos y entenderlos, contaba con que la agente Ayame Kitayama lo leyera y lo ayudara.

Sin hacer el más mínimo reproche, Kohaku hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y automáticamente lo situaron enfrente de la computadora principal, perteneciente al jefe. Ingresó al internet y escribió una serie de números en lugar de una dirección de página. En cuestión de segundos fue trasladado a la página principal deseada y aunque se desplegara una ventana en la que se le exigía un código, el joven Taijiya no tuvo dificultad alguna para ingresar.

—Vaya, ¿así nada más? Si que eres bueno, niño —elogió Bankotsu al ver la rapidez con la que había entrado al sistema.

—Aún no cantes victoria, hermano… todavía no ha roto el sello de seguridad de los archivos restringidos —intervino Renkotsu, analizando las introducciones que hacía Kohaku.

¡Oh, oh! Eso no era nada bueno. Si Naraku contaba con un especialista en informática personal, entonces debía tener mucho más cuidado, ya que él sí podría interpretar la codificación de su mensaje o peor aún, memorizar ciertas contraseñas para tener el libre acceso dentro del sistema policial. Bien, entonces todo dependería de su destreza con el teclado…

—¿Quién diría que este niño terminaría traicionando a los suyos? —ironizó Bankotsu, observando de soslayo al adolescente—, con esa capacidad, bien podría quitarte tu puesto, Renkotsu —bromeó.

—¡Oye! ¡Por supuesto que no! —increpó el hombre de pañoleta, haciendo un puchero ante las risas de su hermano menor, quien posó fraternalmente el brazo sobre su hombro.

Naraku puso simplemente los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de sus hombres. De no ser porque hacían muy bien su trabajo, de seguro ya les hubiese pegado un tiro para que se callasen.

Pese a ser personas extremadamente peligrosas, parecían llevarse bien o al menos eso pensó Kohaku, fingiendo que no los escuchaba, mientras se concentraba en su labor. Recreó en su mente las palabras de aquel individuo de cabello trenzado y desechó rápidamente la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. ¿Traicionar a los suyos? No, él nunca le entregaría a ese miserable de Naraku la vida de sus amigos en bandeja de plata, ni aunque lo amenazaran con una pistola en su cabeza…

Sabía que todo podía parecer contradictorio al momento, pues estaba infringiendo en el sistema del FBI delante de sus captores, pero obviamente no sería tan tonto como para dejar alguna pista que pudiera orientar al sujeto de pañoleta, –detrás suyo-, para entrar por su propia cuenta. Sólo debía ser lo suficientemente listo para eliminar cualquier dato almacenado de la memoria de la computadora, sin que nadie se percatara.

Muchas ventanas se abrieron en la pantalla y una extensa lista de codificaciones se explayó, al mismo tiempo que varios archivos saltaban a la vista en modo de iconos en el fondo… seguramente, éstos contenían mucha información y registros confidenciales.

Kohaku procedió a digitar rápidamente una serie de números y letras en una de las pequeñas ventanas, haciéndolas parecer simples códigos para hackear la base principal. Terminó de colocar secretamente un programa "invisible" de manipulación –el cual beneficiaría a sus amigos agentes-, y procedió con el último paso. Ya faltaba poco para terminar con su mensaje… sólo necesitaba especificar la hora de la fuga y…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Kohaku? ¿Qué son todos esos códigos? —preguntó Renkotsu con mucha curiosidad, inclinándose sobre él para mirar mejor a la pantalla.

—Logaritmos… para burlar el sello de seguridad… —respondió sin demora, tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible. Se suponía que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga y que obedecía a todo lo que le dijeran, aunque según los cálculos previos del anciano Myoga, los síntomas deberían pasársele pronto…

Con algo de nerviosismo, digitó una última cifra y oprimió la tecla "Enter". Hubo un pequeño pitito por parte de la máquina y el sistema del FBI se vio libre de cualquier protección. Kohaku quiso intervenir inmediatamente para decodificar todo de nuevo, aparentando que seguía en su lucha por infiltrarse. No obstante, un empujón lo sorprendió, retirándolo de su puesto.

—¡Parece que lo lograste! Déjame ver… —se abalanzó el hombre de cabeza rapada y pañoleta, sentándose frente al computador para tomar su lugar.

Naraku, por su lado, esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. El mocoso le había resultado más eficiente de lo que había esperado y pensó que le sería de mayor utilidad si trabajara para él. Un elemento tan habilidoso no podía ser desperdiciado para que sirviera del lado de la justicia…

Antes que Kohaku pudiera evitarlo, Renkotsu empezó a escrutar varios archivos y programas de gran importancia, exponiéndose así la confidencialidad nacional. Permaneció estático por unos instantes, analizando la situación y las terribles consecuencias que podrían conllevar sus actos. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, sin siquiera pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Renkotsu e intentó a toda costa restringirle el acceso.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —exclamó Kohaku desesperado, apoderándose del teclado. Digitó a toda prisa una larga secuencia numérica, logrando bloquear la indeseada infiltración.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces, niño? —lo regañó el hombre sin cabellera, agarrándolo de la muñeca y tirándolo al suelo. Retomó su asiento y tecleó a gran velocidad, tratando de retomar el acceso, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, obteniendo como única respuesta un mensaje de "Acceso denegado"—. ¡Maldición! No puedo entrar…

—Al parecer, se le pasó el efecto de la droga —comentó Bankotsu, aprisionando al adolescente para que no intentara nada más.

La siniestra mirada de Naraku enrojeció de ira y Kohaku se estremeció de miedo cuando lo vio sacar un arma y apuntarle directamente a la frente.

—¡Vuelve a entrar! —ordenó sin la más mínima contemplación, topándolo con el frío cañón.

—Yo de ti, no esperaría a una segunda advertencia —sugirió Bankotsu, queriendo persuadirlo—. El jefe no dudará en volarte la cabeza si no lo obedeces.

—Que lo haga, ¡no me importa! —expuso firmemente de manera desafiante, ocultando su miedo. Aunque muriera, por lo menos los otros dos tendrían una oportunidad.

—Así que también tienes agallas… —dijo Naraku sarcásticamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Lo estudió con fijeza antes de sonreír y retirar la pistola de su cabeza—, pero eres demasiado valioso como para matarte. ¡Enciérrenlo!

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

No supo por qué le había dicho esas palabras, hasta ahora. Nunca creyó que sus habilidades con las computadoras e intelectualidad le podrían poner en aprietos y convertirse en gran interés para su enemigo, al punto de querer "canjearlo" por su hermana. Lo que no se imaginaba era que no obtendría ningún beneficio de sus servicios obligados…

—Sé que podrás lograrlo —lo alentó la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, palmeando su hombro después de terminar de explicarle su idea.

—¿Y si me obliga a hackear la cuenta de un banco? —consultó el adolescente dubitativo—, no podré negarme…

—No te preocupes por eso. Siempre y cuando dejes un registro oculto de las cuentas afectadas, podremos recuperar esas sumas una vez que capturemos a Naraku —indicó la pelirroja confiadamente.

—No es por parecer pesimista, pero… ¿qué sucedería si ese individuo vuelve a utilizar drogas para manipular a Kohaku? —intervino el monje Mushin tras escuchar el plan—. Ya lo intentó una vez para que colaborara con él… ¿qué nos asegura que esta vez no lo logrará en verdad y lo ponga en nuestra contra?

Buen punto. Ése sería un riesgo que deberían correr. Nadie dijo que la misión sería fácil, ¿cierto? Pero si querían rescatar a Sango y a Miroku de las manos de ese maldito y recuperar todas las pruebas posibles de sus "negocios oscuros" y demás fechorías, entonces tendrían que intentarlo. La captura de una de las cámaras de vigilancia de la mansión Kurayami sería, definitivamente, una gran coartada que probaría la culpabilidad de Naraku en todos los sentidos, puesto que podrían encontrar la escena del asesinado del agente Taijiya y demás policías. Si lo conseguían, ¡ese maldito terminaría detrás de las rejas sin demora!

—Mi hermana y el señor Miroku se arriesgaron por mí la última vez y por mi causa están cautivos ahora… yo les debo mucho —agregó Kohaku—, y aunque muriera como mi padre en el operativo, ¡no me retractaré! —dijo determinante.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien —animó Ayame, rogando en su interior que sus palabras tuvieran cumplimiento.

Conmemoró todo lo acontecido desde que Miroku Hoshi llamó al FBI para pedir la protección de aquella familia y ayuda para emprender una búsqueda exhaustiva de su mejor amigo desaparecido. Por tratarse de personas perseguidas por Naraku Kurayami, era lógico que enviara un escuadrón entero para ambos casos. Fue sorpresivo y tranquilizante saber también que Sango se encontrara con él, y que por coincidencia se tratara de un amigo de Royakan, quien a su vez fue un gran compañero del fallecido agente Taijiya.

Las casualidades de la vida no tenían explicación lógica, pero agradecía profundamente que existieran...

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Con enorme frustración volvió a revisar por enésima vez el enorme mapa del océano Pacífico y el mar de las Filipinas que se proyectaba sobre la transparente pantalla de vidrio. Marcó con una pequeña lucecita de color rojo los puntos que ya habían sido revisados por los equipos de rescate especializados, aunque sin éxito alguno. La búsqueda de Inuyasha Taisho se estaba complicando demasiado… ni siquiera los restos de su avioneta habían aparecido…

La magnitud entre el lugar de su última señal recibida y un fragmento de tierra que le posibilitara un resguardo era enorme, y las probabilidades de supervivencia prácticamente nulas. Ese hombre parecía ser una clave importante para Naraku también, pues según le habían comentado, su familia y la de los Higurashi se involucraban con aquella misteriosa joya que tenía a toda la policía "patas arriba".

La mujer suspiró con cansancio. Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que se implicaban voluntaria o involuntariamente con ese maldito, terminando siempre en una serie de crímenes sin ser probados. Ni siquiera habían podido inculparlo por tráfico de joyas y armas, mucho menos de todos aquellos asesinatos cometidos, pues su astucia para borrar las escenas eran demasiado buenas…

¡Maldición! Ni siquiera la cruel matanza de sus compañeros del FBI en la mansión Kurayami había podido ser vengada, puesto que los cuerpos y equipos aparecieron misteriosamente, sin huellas, en el fondo del mar de Japón. Aunque ellos conocieran al culpable, no era suficiente con saberlo. Y como si fuera poco, ¡Kohaku también estaba en sus manos! Le urgía organizar un buen plan de rescate para que él no terminara como otra víctima de ese desgraciado…

—Señorita Ayame, tenemos la infiltración de un aparente virus en nuestros sistemas internos —comunicó alarmado un hombre delgado de anteojos, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

La pelirroja acudió inmediatamente y revisó personalmente el problema. Se sentó frente a una gigantesca pantalla que contenía todo tipo de información a nivel nacional y vio, para su asombro, la alerta de un intruso y no de un virus de computadora como le habían notificado. ¿Un hacker?

Sin pérdida de tiempo empezó a teclear varios comandos para bloquearlo y sin que se los predispusiera, un mensaje codificado se explayó ante sus ojos. Frunció con extrañeza una ceja, y decidida a eliminar fuera lo que fuera que estuviera obstruyendo la seguridad interna, detuvo sus dedos al creer notar algo peculiar en el incoherente contexto.

—No… no puedo creerlo —musitó incrédula después de avanzar en su lectura, la cual, ninguno de los empleados entendió—. ¡Kohaku!

Después de examinar e interpretar a fondo el mensaje, realizó un par de llamadas telefónicas y dio aviso a su abuelo para informarle sobre la situación y de sus próximos procedimientos, en caso que sucediera algo. Maquinando una estrategia en su cabeza, salió presurosamente de la base para encaminarse directamente al templo Higurashi.

Su satisfacción fue grande al notar que todo se encontraba en completo orden gracias a los salvaguardas que había enviado. Después de intercambiar un par de diálogos con sus hombres, ingresó a la residencia y finalmente fue presentada a la familia Higurashi, siendo también cordialmente recibida por Miroku Hoshi, a quien no había tenido el "gusto" de conocerlo en persona hasta ahora…

—Dichosos los ojos que han visto el resplandor de tan hermoso ángel… —halagó el oji-azul con encanto, estrechando las manos de Ayame entre las suyas—. Permita que me presente, mi bella señorita… mi nombre es Miroku para servirle y… —sonrió seductoramente antes de continuar con su cortejo—, estaría muy halagado si aceptara tener un hijo conmigo.

Si bien le habían hecho proposiciones indecentes antes, nunca se lo habían planteado de una manera tan educada y galante, por lo que fue inevitable entrar en un estado de perplejidad y sonrojo. No obstante, la inquieta mano masculina que descendió inadvertidamente hasta su trasero, la despertó de su aturdimiento. Cuando levantó su mano para golpear al atrevido, su amiga Sango se le adelantó inesperadamente.

—¡Es un pervertido! —refunfuñó la castaña indignada, dejando una marca roja en la mejilla del hombre— no creí que tuviera esas mañas.

—Lo siento, Sango, pero no puedo evitarlo —quiso justificarse el oji-azul— cada vez que veo a una hermosa mujer, siento la necesidad de pedirle un hijo y mi mano toma vida propia… debe ser alguna especie de maldición o algo.

—Sí, como no… —bufó la joven, cruzándose de brazos— ¡Espere! ¿Entonces quiere decir que yo no soy hermosa? —reclamó la joven con cierto resentimiento y enojo—, es que… a mí nunca me lo ha preguntado —balbuceó, desviando avergonzada la mirada en otra dirección.

—Oh, pero que falta de confianza —dijo Miroku, dándose cuenta de su torpeza por no haberla tomado en cuenta antes… Era extraño, pues después de conocerla, debió ser lo primero que debió hacer—. Querida Sango, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? —inquirió con voz seductora, tomándola fervientemente de las manos.

—¡No es necesario que me lo pregunte! —renegó completamente sonrojada, pues no había querido que él malinterpretara las cosas.

Ayame observó la cómica y peculiar escena en completo silencio y por lo que pudo notar, había un curioso vínculo entre ambos. El destino actuaba de diversas formas para juntar a las personas y por lo visto, ya había hecho de las suyas en Sango y Miroku, aunque la castaña obviamente tratara de mostrar lo contrario…

Después de calmar un poco los nervios, la joven agente pelirroja procedió a dar los reportes, referente a la búsqueda de Inuyasha, la cual, hasta el momento continuaba sin novedades, para el desánimo de Miroku. El hombre quedó pasmado tras escuchar acerca del aprisionamiento del anciano Myoga y el monje Mushin, pues no se lo había esperado. La situación cada vez se complicaba más y cuando al fin creían tener buenas noticias o alguna solución a tantos problemas, las sucias artimañas de Naraku terminaban por opacarlas. Si Inuyasha estuviera con ellos ahora, tenía la certeza que la situación sería más manejable, sino ya bajo control…

Sango por su lado, se alegró enormemente al saber sobre el mensaje de Kohaku, quien muy bien supo demostrar astucia y perseverancia, tal y como había aprendido de su querido padre. Ahora todo sería cuestión de horas para tenerlo de vuelta y a salvo.

—¿Entonces todo ha quedado claro? —preguntó Ayame, después de leer las indicaciones que había enviado Kohaku y explicarles el plan.

—Yo tengo una pregunta… —intervino Miroku, levantando la mano para que le dieran la palabra—. ¿Cómo se supone que burlaremos a los guardias?

—No te preocupes por eso… Gracias a Kohaku podremos monitorear cualquier movimiento a través de las cámaras de la mansión Kurayami… —respondió la pelirroja. Se puso de pie al vislumbrar a la señora Higurashi en el umbral, haciéndole señas con una mano—. Bien, ellos también están listos, así que en marcha.

Debido al peligro que podría correr la pequeña familia, decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarlos a la base del FBI. Aunque no tuvieran las mismas comodidades que en su hogar, al menos contarían con la protección necesaria para no tener que correr ningún peligro hasta reubicarlos en otro lugar.

Con sus respectivas escoltas, todos se dispusieron a abandonar la casa en absoluta parsimonia, pero antes que pudieran poner un pie afuera, la repentina detonación de un explosivo los sorprendió. Los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron en miles de fragmentos y se esparcieron por toda la sala.

—¡Al suelo! —exclamó Ayame, sacando rápidamente su arma para defender a sus protegidos.

Miroku abrazó fuertemente a la señora Higurashi y a Souta, mientras que Sango se encargaba del abuelo, quien se había paralizado.

Se escucharon muchos disparos desde el exterior y varios gritos agónicos que se iban acallando conforme parecía avanzar el enemigo. ¿Cuántos serían? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? El aliento de todos se cortó cuando tuvieron a un solo individuo de extravagantes ropajes enfrente de ellos, cargando una extraña espada ensangrentada sobre su hombro. Todos habían sido asesinados…

—¿A dónde creen que van? —cuestionó el sujeto de aspecto afeminado, dispuesto a cumplir con la orden que le había impartido su jefe de llevarle al viejo.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? —lo enfrentó la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, poniéndose a su altura.

—Ah, supongo que tu eres la agente Ayame, ¿verdad? —dedujo el individuo con seguridad, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa— sólo eres un estorbo…

—¡Cuidado, Ayame! —exclamó Sango, lanzándose protectoramente sobre su amiga al vislumbrar el veloz movimiento de aquella extraña espada. Ese ataque ya lo había visto antes y por el trágico final que había tenido su padre, sabía de lo que era capaz ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Jakotsu.

—¡No te muevas, maldito! —amenazó Miroku, sacando su pistola semiautomática y apuntándole al asesino.

—¿Así que crees poder vencerme, guapo? Será toda una delicia poder sacarte esos hermosos ojos azules que tienes y agregarlos a mi colección —dijo sádicamente, horrorizando a los presentes—. Aunque confieso que hubiese preferido apoderarme de alguna parte del hermoso de Inuyasha… Ay, es una lástima que se muriera antes que pudiera conocerlo… —se lamentó con dramatismo.

—Enfermo… —expuso Miroku entre dientes, deseando más que nada volarle la cabeza a ese afeminado demente.

La joven agente miró a su alrededor y buscó sus posibilidades, encontrando como única salida, la operación sorpresa. Tenía la certeza que Miroku no lograría nada contra él, pese a la ventaja del arma… ese tal Jakotsu, era de cuidado…

Le hizo un rápido gesto a Sango, y ella al comprenderlo, asintió con su cabeza, preparándose para lo que vendría.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Ayame al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una pequeña esfera de color azul cerca de los pies del individuo.

Una espesa nube se esparció por todo el interior de la casa y antes que Jakotsu pudiera contraatacar y esparcir el humo con su espada de serpiente, cayó inconsciente sobre el piso, después de un fuerte ataque de tos, momento que aprovecharon para escapar y ponerse a salvo.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Habían tenido demasiada suerte al salir ilesos de las manos de Jakotsu, y gracias a la utilización del somnífero en el momento preciso, habían logrado sacar a la familia Higurashi de allí a tiempo.

Eso sólo había sido el comienzo del ajetreado y difícil operativo. Después de cerciorarse de la seguridad de la mujer, el niño y el viejito, se suministraron con las mejores armas de peso ligero y equipos de alta tecnología para el ataque de media noche…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Tres… dos… uno… la castaña volvió a tomar un poco de aire desde su escondite y sopló enérgicamente a través de la delgada pajilla... cero. El último grandulón, al cual había apuntado, cayó al instante después de recibir el pequeño piquete de anestesia en el cuello. Ahora el camino estaba completamente libre para poder entrar por la parte trasera de la gran residencia sin ser advertidos.

Sango, Miroku y Ayame se adentraron por uno de los patios que los llevarían directamente al sótano, dejando a cuatro hombres repartidos en el vehículo de escape y cerca de la salida. Uno de ellos los iba dirigiendo mediante un audífono de alta frecuencia, indicándoles por medio de una cámara infiltrada en el sistema de vigilancia de la mansión –gracias a las contraseñas que les había pasado Kohaku-, por dónde debían ir para no ser descubiertos.

—¿Por dónde? —susurró Miroku muy bajito al llegar con sus amigos a un oscuro y solitario pasillo.

—Es aquí, estoy segura —aseveró Sango, convencida de recordar el lugar en donde había estado cautiva por primera vez—. Kohaku debe estar en aquel cuarto —señaló una puerta metálica al fondo.

—Yosuke, necesito confirmación —pidió la pelirroja a su guía interlocutor.

—_Afirmativo… cuidado, hay un centinela en la entrada…_ —indicó el hombre desde su sitio en la camioneta, viendo en la pequeña pantalla de su computadora portátil el "obstáculo"—. _¡Esperen! Parece que le acaban de comunicar algo por su transceptor de radio y… ¡se dirige hacia ustedes!_ —dijo alarmado.

Los tres jóvenes respingaron levemente en su sitio a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? No podían permitir que los vieran y alertaran a los demás guardias, porque estarían perdidos… Creyeron ver una sombra a través de la escasa luz del pasillo, indicándoles la cercanía de sus pasos. Miroku preparó su arma por si necesitaba disparar y entonces…

—¡INTRUSOS! —gritó a todo pulmón un corpulento hombre desde la otra esquina al momento de divisarlos.

Una serie de disparos surcaron los aires, logrando ser apenas esquivados por ellos. El joven Hoshi contraatacó y cubrió a Sango para que ella pudiera ir por su hermano, quien al oír el bullicio y el insistente golpeteo de la castaña desde adentro, no dudó en ingresar la contraseña de la compuerta -que lo mantenía a él, al anciano Myoga y al monje Mushin cautivos-, y salir a su encuentro.

—¡Kohaku! —exclamó la castaña, lanzándose sobre su hermano para protegerlo de una bala perdida al momento de salir.

El par de ancianos corrió hacia la ruta de escape más cercana, siendo guiados por Ayame, la cual llevaba la delantera para "limpiar" el camino. Decenas de individuos armados se unieron a la batalla, dispuestos a retener a los fugitivos a toda costa, imposibilitándoles una salida fácil. Muchos de ellos sabían pelear, así que, cuando notaron la escasez de municiones por parte del "equipo rescatista", los atacaron con objetos filosos o pilares de piedra -que habían arrancado de algún pasillo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo-, para hacerlo más entretenido.

La salida estaba muy cerca y ya sólo les faltaban unos cuantos metros para alcanzar las rejas que los conducirían a la libertad. Los cuatro compañeros que los habían estado aguardando afuera, al divisarlos, corrieron inmediatamente a auxiliarlos con arma en mano. El monje Mushin y el anciano Myoga fueron los primeros que lograron cruzar la línea de fuego, poniéndose a salvo en la camioneta que ya había encendido motores. Kohaku no lo logró, pues la debilidad de su cuerpo por falta de alimento de varios días, entorpeció cada uno de sus movimientos, exponiéndolo peligrosamente en la fuga, aunque su hermana trató de resguardarlo.

Ayame regresó por él, pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos al ser recibida por una maciza "bola de grasa" que tuvo que enfrentar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Cuidado, Sango! —vociferó Miroku, noqueando a un individuo para escudar a la castaña y a Kohaku con su cuerpo.

Una pesada columna de piedra, –levantada y cargada por un fortachón de 2,10 metros de estatura, como si de un bate de beisbol se tratara-, cimbró cada una de sus vértebras al ser golpeado dolorosamente en su espalda, sumergiéndolo instantáneamente a un estado de profunda inconsciencia.

La joven Taijiya no dudó ni un instante en girarse hacia su salvador y resguardarlo a él y a su hermano de los demás atacantes con una katana, que logró arrebatarle a uno de ellos. Como en cámara lenta, ella miró a su derecha… vio la salida y la camioneta que los esperaba impacientemente. Ayame corría hacia ellos… Al girarse hacia la izquierda vislumbró a muchos hombres aún en pie, agregándoseles un sujeto de larga trenza que balanceaba una gigantesca espada en sus manos… vivos o muertos, los capturarían…

Con lágrimas de desesperación en sus ojos se volteó hacia su hermano y lo sujetó de los hombros.

—Prométeme que… pase lo que pase, correrás sin mirar atrás… —pidió a punto del quebranto, conteniendo un sollozo.

—¿He-hermana? ¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? —titubeó temeroso.

—Te amo… —susurró, abrazándolo amorosamente para luego levantarlo sorpresivamente en brazos y arrojarlo enérgicamente hacia Ayame, quien lo atrapó desde su sitio—. ¡Te lo encargo mucho! —le gritó a su amiga y después de verla asentir con la cabeza, se enfrentó a sus agresores que ya la tenían rodeada junto con Miroku.

—¡Hermana! —vociferó Kohaku, siendo prácticamente arrastrado a la salida e introducido al vehículo.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Lo último que vieron fue a Sango, enfrentándose contra un hombre de cabellos trenzados y una gigantesca espada…

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y antes de poder hacer cualquier otro intento por sacarlos de allí, un explosivo estalló muy cerca de ellos, forzando al conductor a pisar el acelerador para no ser alcanzados por el fuego.

—Volveremos por ustedes… —musitó la pelirroja, viendo el punto de batalla cada vez más lejos.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

El sacrificio de Sango permitió que todos salieran de aquel lugar en el último momento. Y aunque Miroku había quedado fuera de combate por protegerla a ella y a Kohaku, era innegable pensar que la castaña había desarrollado algún sentimiento especial por él, pues prefirió quedarse a su lado, en vez de huir con ellos. Pero, ¿acaso no hubiese hecho lo mismo por un buen amigo?

El adolescente suspiró con pesar, rogando a los cielos que ambos se encontraran con bien, a pesar de todo…

En ese momento, un viejo hombre de tez arrugada y pequeños ojos, ocultos debajo de un par de espesas cejas, entró en la enorme sala computarizada. Observó un par de pantallas de vidrio que proyectaban diversos mapas de Japón y el océano que lo contorneaba, y después de verificar rápidamente un par de coordenadas escritas en una hoja de papel, se dirigió a la pelirroja.

—Ayame, creo que han encontrado los restos de la avioneta de Inuyasha Taisho —comentó, extendiéndole un reporte.

—¡¿De verdad, abuelo? ¡Déjame ver! —se alegró, tomando el pedazo de papel para escrutarlo. Su rostro emocionado se desvaneció casi de inmediato al leer los detalles del informe, convirtiéndose en uno de desánimo.

—¿Localizaron al amo? ¿En dónde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó el anciano Myoga con esperanza, pero toda expectación se desvaneció en cuanto notó el sepulcral silencio de la agente y el comandante—. ¿Qué… qué sucede?

—Lo siento mucho, señor Myoga… —balbuceó Ayame cabizbaja— creo que no hay nada que hacer… encontraron huellas de disparos en varias partes de la avioneta y una impregnada marca de sangre en el asiento del piloto…

—La caída de por sí fue mortífera, es imposible siquiera pensar en que sobreviviera con una o varias heridas de bala después de eso —agregó el viejo comandante Kitayama.

—También… encontraron los pedazos del helicóptero atacante y... —Ayame respiró profundo, consciente que no debía ocultarle nada para no darle falsas esperanzas— …y algunas extremidades carbonizadas de… algunos individuos que iban dentro…

El anciano ensanchó sus ojos con horror, sintiendo las fuertes e irregulares palpitaciones que laceraban su corazón. Había pasado por muchas dificultades y tristezas, pero ésta era una de las más dolorosas que había tenido que vivir… El asesinato de su gran amigo Royakan de por sí había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero esto mitigaba sus fuerzas… ¿Entonces el amo Inuyasha en verdad había muerto de esa manera tan violenta? ¿Todo esto había ocurrido por una absurda venganza? ¿Acaso la maldita perla de Shikon había sido la culpable?

Cientos de cuestionamientos atravesaron su aturdida mente. No era justo que la vida se ensañara tanto con su joven amo, después de todos los sufrimientos por los que había tenido que pasar desde su adolescencia. Él siempre había demostrado ser un muchacho muy fuerte, además de tener buen corazón, aunque lo ocultara bajo aquella endurecida coraza que lo resguardaba de cualquier emoción desgarradora... él no se lo merecía…

¡El destino no podía ser tan cruel!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Espero no haberlos aburrido en este capítulo con tanto _Flash back_, centrándome en esta ocasión en Kohaku, Sango, Miroku y un nuevo personaje que decidí introducir en este punto de la historia. Ustedes comprenderán que fue necesario para que supieran lo que ocurrió durante todo el tiempo que Inuyasha estuvo "dormido" en la isla. Lamentablemente no alcancé a colocarlo a él y los demás en este episodio, pero prometo que en el siguiente volverán a entrar en escena.

Quiero agradecer a mis queridas lectoras que tuvieron la amabilidad de dejarme sus lindos reviews. Siempre será un placer responder "personalmente" a cada uno de ellos n_n. Muchas gracias a: **ELOWYN3**, **Minako k**, **Kira Rydle**, **AllySan**, **lindakagome**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Sele-TheBest**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Kamilita** y **Kagome-chan1985**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen y permanecen en el anonimato. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach


	18. La apuesta

**Capítulo 18: La apuesta**

Inquieto y nervioso se paseó de un lado a otro, mirando constantemente su reloj digital. Marcaba exactamente las 05h55, a tan sólo cinco minutos para el encuentro con Naraku, bueno, de hecho, para su "rapto". Naturalmente se encontraba solo, según lo solicitado, en la entrada de la Torre Tokyo; y aunque tenía la certeza que lo registrarían antes de ser trasladado, rogaba en que su dispositivo de rastreo jamás fuera detectado. Según las "tranquilizadoras" palabras de la agente Ayame, a menos que le abrieran la boca y examinaran su dentadura, jamás lo encontrarían…

Sintiendo un incómodo cosquilleo en su estómago y sus extremidades heladas, se frotó nuevamente las manos, soplando en ellas para tratar de abrigarse un poco. Ya no faltaba mucho para que el sol hiciera su pronta aparición, y aún así se podía sentir el eminente frío seco de la madrugada. Las vacías y aún oscuras calles estaban cubiertas por una espesa bruma que seguramente se disiparía con el amanecer, pero que de igual forma incrementaba su nervioso.

Las luces de un vehículo iluminaron la lóbrega avenida, aproximándose cada vez más a donde él estaba. El adolescente supo que había llegado el momento y con una profunda inhalación, se dio el valor suficiente para permanecer en el lugar y enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba. Tal como lo había supuesto, lo revisaron de pies a cabeza, obviamente sin encontrar nada. No obstante, por seguridad, le pidieron que se cambiara de ropa antes de abordar el transporte que lo llevaría a "su prisión".

—"_Hermana…"_ —fue su último pensamiento antes de ser su rostro cubierto con un pañuelo empapado en formol, perdiendo instantáneamente el conocimiento.

Aunque había cumplido con el trato y hecho todo lo que se le había ordenado al momento, lamentablemente no sabía que su enemigo era uno de los villanos más tramposos que pudiera existir y que, en todo momento, guardaba un as bajo la manga…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Un nuevo amanecer… un nuevo día daba inicio en aquel pequeño mundo perdido en medio de la "nada"…

Vio al sol salir del horizonte como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, aunque ésta vez, la hermosura de la naturaleza lo deslumbró. Una alborada tan diferente a lo que había vivido hasta ahora en Tokyo…

Los primeros rayos del astro resplandecieron sobre las cristalinas aguas del mar, brillando como una alfombra escarchada y dando vida al ecosistema que lo rodeaba. El suave y delicado sonido de las olas al chocar contra la arena y las rocas de la playa, lo sumergieron momentáneamente a un mundo de infinita paz… paz que tanto necesitaba para tranquilizar su abatida alma…

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y su mente divagó entorno a lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante… perdido en un diminuto fragmento de tierra que aparentemente no había sido descubierto por los hombres. En un inicio había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse en una de las tantas islas en las cercanías de Okinawa, y así poder comunicarse con sus amigos para hacerles saber que estaba bien; pero toda aquella perspectiva se derrumbó al ser consciente de la realidad. Las personas que vivían en este lugar habían permanecido por ocho largos años atrapados y olvidados… ¿Cómo se suponía que saldría de allí, si ni siquiera sabía en dónde se localizaba?

La conversación con la anciana Kaede resonó en su cabeza repetitivamente, afligiendo su corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía esperar que se mantuviera alejado de Kagome y suprimiera su amor por ella, si ahora compartían la misma isla y vivían irremediablemente… juntos? No podía aislarse y fingir que ella no existía, cuando todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su simple presencia, su aroma… su mirada...

Pensó en la posibilidad del cumplimiento de la maldición de la perla de Shikon y pese a las continuas advertencias, su terquedad le impedía a darse por vencido. ¿Y si la anciana se equivocaba en sus conjeturas? Después de todo, había comprobado, indirectamente, que la joya no se encontraba con Kagome, además de no haber reaparecido aún, pese a haberse reencontrado. Si aquella antigua leyenda realmente fuese verídica, ya hubiese sucedido algo, ¿o no? Entonces, ¿qué mal podría haber en que estuvieran juntos?

Ellos estaban marcados para amarse, pero no destinados a resucitar una trágica maldición que condenaría a la humanidad… ¡Eso era absurdo! ¿Qué persona de la época actual podía creer en ese tipo de cuentos de fantasía? Bien, quizás él mismo había sido algo crédulo al leer tantas historias sobre la mística perla que prometía poder al poseedor. De no ser por un asunto personal, ya hubiese desistido de su búsqueda… La joya había sido la causante de tantas desgracias en su vida, acabando no sólo con su familia, sino que también poniendo en peligro a sus seres más cercanos.

¿Qué sería de Miroku, el anciano Myoga y Royakan? ¿Cómo estarían? Seguramente debían estar muy preocupados por él… lo más probable era que lo estuvieran buscando. Sólo esperaba que no se encontraran en demasiadas dificultades por su ausencia. ¿Y esa mujer llamada Sango? Se había comprometido a ayudarla a rescatar a su hermano de las manos de Naraku. ¡Rayos, Naraku! Ese maldito infeliz debía estar disfrutando de su "victoria" supuestamente alcanzada, aunque francamente había esperado un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él y no con su "hijito".

¡Ja! Al fin y al cabo nunca lograría su cometido. Más le valía no haberse atrevido a ponerles un dedo encima a sus amigos, porque sería capaz de ir a buscarlo hasta el mismísimo infierno para acabar con él. Por otro lado, pese a su inquietud por estar alejado y falto de noticias de Tokyo, agradecía enormemente poder estar muy cerca de su amada Kagome, pues conocía perfectamente las capacidades investigativas de su enemigo y si ese miserable descubría que ella procedía de una familia altamente implicada con aquella perla y… con él, estaba seguro que correría grave peligro.

—Kagome… —susurró suavemente al viento, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Tan sólo evocar su nombre aceleraba su corazón e inquietaba sus sentidos. No creía poder ser capaz de fingir indiferencia y mucho menos rechazarla al tenerla cerca. Además, ¿qué pensaría ella al respecto? ¿Tendría conocimiento de la perla de Shikon y de la maldición que los aquejaba? Kagome… ella era bella, inocente, delicada y fuerte al mismo tiempo que, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría… ¿Y si era ella quien decidía apartarse de su lado finalmente? No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, aunque en el fondo supiera que, quizás, sería lo mejor….

El oji-dorado suspiró con pesadez. Ciertamente preferiría luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero en verdad no sabía qué hacer. Tendría que buscar la manera de hablar con ella… a solas. Oh, sí, la misión más difícil, puesto que siempre había alguien que les seguía los pasos…

—Oye, cara de perro —lo llamó una conocida voz masculina a sus espaldas, arrojando un delgado y largo palo directamente hacia él. Inuyasha se volteó al advertir un objeto acercársele raudamente, y sin la más mínima dificultad lo atrapó con una mano—. Tienes buenos reflejos —ponderó el hombre de piel morena.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el joven Taisho, observando la vara con confusión. Aún se sentía algo aturdido por sus recientes cavilaciones y no puso atención en el reciente insulto.

—Tu herramienta para cazar —contestó el oji-celeste con una burlesca sonrisa—. Ya estás bien, así que si quieres comer, tendrás que conseguir tu propio alimento. Ni creas que estarás siempre de haragán; yo no pienso ayudarte.

Era obvio que a él no se le antojaba comer pescado en el desayuno, pues las frutas en la mañana, -además de ser lo más indicado-, se había vuelto una costumbre para todos en la isla. No obstante, por esta vez, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, con tal de fastidiar a ese vago. Después de todo no le estaba mintiendo al decirle que tendría que adquirir su propia comida.

—Keh, como si necesitara tu ayuda —bufó Inuyasha orgullosamente.

—Claro, señor sabelotodo, estoy convencido que no podrás atrapar ni un simple pececillo —se mofó Kouga, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, seguramente regresarás con un cesto lleno de frutas en vista de tu lamentable fracaso en la pesca.

—¡¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres apostar? —gruñó iracundo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante en modo defensivo. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota?

—Me parece perfecto. Aquel que logre atrapar los cinco peces más grandes, será el vencedor —explicó el hombre de coleta alta, satisfecho por haber logrado que el citadino mordiera el anzuelo—; y si yo gano… ¡tú te alejarás de Kagome! —sugirió descaradamente.

—¿Y si pierdes…? —inquirió el oji-dorado curioso, frunciendo receloso una ceja— ¿dejarás de perseguirla como un lobo hambriento y aceptarás tu derrota?

—¡Ja! Eso no sucederá, porque Kagome será mi mujer, te guste o no. Así que vete haciendo a la idea —aclaró con autosuficiencia.

—¡Maldito! —gruñó Inuyasha entre dientes.

A una distancia prudente, los fieles compañeros del joven "líder" observaron la discusión. ¿Es que acaso esos dos no se llevarían bien nunca? Y eso que apenas estaba comenzando el día… No comprendían cómo podían detestarse tanto. Si así había empezado una relación de "conocidos", no querían ni imaginar cómo se desarrollaría su trato con el paso del tiempo.

—Kouga, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado duro? —Intervino Hakkaku inseguro—, recuerda que él aún está en proceso de recuperación y estará en desventaja.

—Es cierto, la anciana Kaede no lo aprobará —secundó Ginta desde su puesto, procurando no acercarse demasiado—, además, tu ya tienes años de experiencia en esto, a diferencia de él… eh… ¿en la ciudad no suelen ir de pesca, verdad? —le preguntó al joven Taisho.

—¡Ustedes no se metan! —bramó Kouga, silenciándolos instantáneamente—. En desventaja o no, yo seré quien venza a este idiota… todo con tal que no se acerque a "mi mujer".

—¿Quién te crees, roñoso? —masculló Inuyasha, conteniendo su ira. ¿Quién dijo que él estaba en desventaja? Un par de rasguños en su cuerpo no le impedirían aplastar a ese cretino.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste? —se sobresaltó el ofendido, refutando inmediatamente—. ¡Estúpido citadino!

—¡Harapiento! —contrarrestó el otro, sin fijarse realmente en sus palabras.

Kouga ensanchó sus zafiros ojos, pestañeó, miró rápidamente a su rival de pies a cabeza y finalmente hizo una mueca burlesca. Inuyasha arrugó el entrecejo y buscó la razón de su burla. Al percatarse de sus propias condiciones de "desharrapado", no pudo hacer más que gruñir al no encontrar nada más inteligente para rectificar su previo intento de ofensa.

—Que torpe eres —se mofó el hombre de piel morena y coleta alta, tomando una postura petulante—, pero está bien, el perdedor se atendrá a las condiciones del otro, sin objeción alguna…

—Hecho —aceptó finalmente, conforme con el trato.

Estaba consciente de la apuesta que acababa de hacer y aunque pareciera ridículo, ésta sería una buena salida para su problema, o más bien dicho "indecisión". Se esforzaría al máximo por conseguir su victoria, y si ganaba, lucharía contra vientos y mareas, de ser preciso, por defender su amor… pero si pese a su voluntad no lograba derrotar al entrometido de Kouga, entonces no tendría otra alternativa más que resignarse a su suerte y apartarse del camino de Kagome, definitivamente.

Si el destino los había juntado, no era por mera coincidencia y él lo demostraría de la mejor manera… ¡Ganaría esa apuesta como diera lugar!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sumergida en su mundo de fantasías e ilusiones, avanzó su camino hasta llegar a uno de los tantos manantiales que brotaban en medio de la selva, formando un riachuelo que fluía a través de la vegetación y rocas. Tarareó una melodiosa canción, entonando armoniosas notas que salían desde su corazón. El amor era la mejor partitura que la guiaba en su improvisada composición musical… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se sintió tan plena?

Detuvo sus pasos cuando alcanzó el claro y esperó a que los rayos del sol matutino cayeran delicadamente sobre las cristalinas aguas, filtrándose por las verdosas hojas de los árboles. Pequeños puntos brillaron sobre la superficie y la muchacha sonrió al encontrar rápidamente lo que buscaba. Deslizó su pequeño bolso –hecho de palma papiro- sobre su cabeza y lo depositó en la orilla para tener una mejor movilidad. Con cuidado de no caer, introdujo sus pies en el refrescante y translúcido líquido, y avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Tras hundir sus manos en el agua, sacó pequeñas y alargadas conchitas blancas y nacaradas en forma cónica. Los revisó y efectivamente eran caparazones vacíos que solían abandonar algunos de los cangrejitos ermitaños cuando ya no le encontraban utilidad a su refugio. Fue algo difícil encontrar varias corazas de la misma forma y tamaño, más no imposible para completar lo que tenía en mente.

Una vez recopilada la cantidad requerida, se sentó sobre una roca y depositó las blancas piezas en su regazo. Tomó su bolso y extrajo unas semillas lisas, en forma y tamaño de canicas, de un color violáceo oscuro, –casi negras-, del interior. Las inspeccionó con detenimiento y con la ayuda de una herramienta puntiaguda y delgada, perforó cuidadosamente cada pieza y las introdujo de forma ordenada e intercalada en un fino cordón, hasta lograr el diseño deseado.

Pensando en lo bien que se vería su regalo en el cuello de su amado, fue formando un collar con simples elementos que le ofrecía la naturaleza, aunque no estaba muy segura de si él lo usaría después de recibirlo. De cualquier forma, deseaba darle algo hecho por sus propias manos.

—Oye, Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Ayumi, dejando la recolección de algas de agua dulce de lado para dirigir su total atención a la azabache—. ¿Qué no piensas buscar tu desayuno?

La muchacha respingó sorprendida. Tan sumida había estado en su actividad que no se percató de la presencia de sus amigas. Ellas habían llegado hace unos instantes al riachuelo, dispuestas a conseguir su propio alimento diurno, aunque lo que menos había querido, era ser descubierta. ¿Qué si pensaría buscar su desayuno? Bueno, ella ya había comido algo en el camino… un par de mangos deberían bastar, ¿o no?

Las tres chicas se acercaron y observaron con mucha curiosidad el casi terminado objeto que la azabache sujetaba en sus manos con recelo.

—Oh, pero que bonito collar —halagó Eri, contemplando la bien elaborada artesanía—. ¿Para quién es?

—No pensarás dárselo a Inuyasha, ¿verdad? —inquirió rápidamente Yuka, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Eh? Bueno, este… yo… —balbuceó Kagome, sonrojándose al instante. Por supuesto que era para él, pero ellas no tenían porqué saberlo.

—¿Entonces piensas conquistarlo con obsequios? —dedujo Ayumi perspicaz, ensanchando sus castaños ojos con sorpresa.

Las tres amigas intercambiaron sus miradas y con el mismo pensamiento en mente, se alborotaron, chillaron y se esparcieron por los alrededores en busca de un buen regalo para dárselo al joven Taisho. Si Kagome pensaba "atrapar" al hermoso hombre con dádivas y "métodos de persuasión", por supuesto que ellas no se quedarían atrás.

En menos de un minuto, cada una se entretuvo en una actividad diferente. Eri abandonó su recopilación de frutos simples para su beneficio personal, y se dedicó a juntar los más exquisitos manjares que les podía ofrecer la selva. Ayumi tiró su colecta de algas de agua dulce y correteó en busca de hojas de palma con sus tallos. Seguramente haría calor más tarde, así que estaba segura que al bello oji-dorado le agradaría ser abanicado. Y finalmente Yuka… ella regresó inmediatamente a la aldea para consultarle al mismo Inuyasha lo que podría ofrecérsele. Obviamente, cuando las demás se dieron cuenta de su "fabulosa idea", se efectuó una reñida carrera para llegar junto a él.

Kagome, por su lado, observó a las avivadas chicas desde su lugar sobre la roca, con una gran gota de sudor resbalándose por su sien. Apenas estaba comenzando el día y sus amigas ya estaban más enérgicas que de costumbre… Sin duda, la presencia de Inuyasha había reanimado en gran manera la vida en la aburrida isla y de no ser porque estaba segura que el corazón de él le pertenecía, quizás no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, viendo como la "concurrida competencia" trataba de hacerla a un lado. Aunque no estaba muy segura de poder actuar de la misma forma que Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, si tuviera que luchar por su amor…

La azabache suspiró y terminó de encajar las últimas piezas del collar antes de encaminarse también a la aldea. Al finalizar, lo contempló con una gran sonrisa… Sí, definitivamente se verá muy bien en Inuyasha…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Mi niña, ¿en dónde estabas? —Preguntó la anciana Kaede al divisarla—, te desapareciste desde muy temprano…

—Es que… amanecí con mucha hambre y fui a conseguir algo —respondió rápidamente para no levantar sospechas, aferrando instintivamente su pequeño bolso, el cual contenía el regalo para su Inuyasha. Obviamente no iba a confesarle la verdadera razón de su escabullida matutina.

—Siempre tan inquieta… te hubieras esperado un poco para comer todos juntos —increpó la veterana, acostumbrada a las continuas desapariciones de la azabache en indefinidos horarios.

—Es que yo…

Kagome no logró completar su excusa, al escuchar repentinamente un par de voces masculinas –exaltadas- provenir desde la playa. Tanto ella como la anciana se voltearon en dirección al bullicio y caminaron para allá, quedando perplejas al ver lo que aparentemente se llevaría a cabo. Yuka, Eri y Ayumi también fueron atraídas por el escándalo y dejando a los dos últimos integrantes del pequeño grupo atrás, fueron a revisar lo que ocurría.

—En sus marcas… listos… ¡YA! —Hakkaku dio la señal para dar inicio a la competencia.

Los dos competidores arrancaron a toda prisa desde el punto de salida establecido con rumbo al mar. Avanzaron rápidamente, hombro con hombro, empujándose mutuamente en medio de su carrera, pero ninguno cayó. Los pies de ambos tocaron las cristalinas y espumosas aguas al mismo tiempo y a partir de allí, cada uno tomó una trayectoria diferente… el uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

Kouga se zambulló casi de inmediato para cazar a sus presas desde adentro, mientras que Inuyasha avanzó hasta una estructura rocosa que formaba una perfecta cuenca, cercando abundante agua y muchos peces en un solo sitio. Desde lo alto le sería mucho más sencillo considerar el tamaño de los animales acuáticos y asestar su lanza con precisión en varios de ellos, o al menos eso dedujo él.

—¿Pero qué están haciendo? —preguntó Kagome, inquieta.

—Oh, señorita Kagome… —se sorprendió Ginta al verla allí. Se suponía que ninguna de las mujeres debía enterarse de este encuentro y ella mucho menos por ser el "premio"—. Bueno, ellos están…

—Compitiendo por ust… ¡AU!... ¿Qué? —inquirió Hakkaku molesto al ser codeado por su compañero y no poder completar su mecánica respuesta.

—No seas tonto, ¿cómo vas a decirle que la apuesta es por ella? —masculló Ginta muy bajito para que nadie más que su amigo lo escuchara. Kagome frunció una ceja, observándolos con escrudiño, haciéndolos sentir nerviosos. Las mentiras definitivamente no servían con ella—. Eh… bueno… es que decidieron hacer una competencia para ver quién es mejor cazando…

—Exacto, y el primero que logre atrapar cinco peces grandes, será el ganador —completó Hakkaku lo más natural posible.

—¡¿Qué? Pero si Inuyasha aún está herido —advirtió la azabache, empezando a preocuparse.

Primero observó a Kouga, arrojando sus presas recién cazadas a la arena para que no escaparan, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el concentrado oji-dorado, quien en ese momento sacaba tres truchas de considerable tamaño en su estaca y las lanzaba sobre las rocas tras suyo. ¡Qué buena puntería! Parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto lo vio sonreír y saltar inadvertidamente al agua. ¡¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—¡Pero qué muchacho tan imprudente! —amonestó la anciana Kaede desde su sitio, siguiendo cada detalle con su ojo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No quiero enviudar sin antes haberme casado con él! —comentó Yuka, haciendo una escena de drama, ganándose un par de miradas reprobatorias de sus inseparables amigas.

Sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría en esos momentos, Kouga terminó de sacar su última captura de 50 centímetros de longitud y la arrastró orgullosamente hasta la arena seca, en donde aguardaban sus demás presas. Divisó a sus compañeros, a la anciana Kaede y a Kagome, y con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro caminó hacia ella, pero la azabache ni siquiera reparó en su persona, pasando velozmente a un costado de él.

Consternado por ser ignorado de esa forma, ladeó su rosto a la misma dirección que los demás, queriendo definir lo que había llamado tanto la atención de todos y para su mala suerte, supo que se trataba de su rival…

Con el corazón agitado por el miedo, Kagome corrió rápidamente a la formación rocosa, enfocada en una sola persona, olvidándose de todos los demás. Llegó a la cuenca en donde había estado el joven Taisho antes y miró expectante la cristalina agua, con la esperanza de ver alguna señal de él… pero no vislumbró absolutamente nada.

—¿Inuyasha? —Se arrodilló y se sujetó del borde de la roca bajo ella, inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante para tener una mejor visibilidad.

Distinguió un conjunto de sombras pequeñas en movimiento; seguramente perteneciente a algún cardumen que nadaba pasivamente allí abajo. Agudizó su mirada en un punto fijo que se volvía cada vez más oscuro a medida que un bulto ascendía a la superficie, y cuando finalmente salió a la vista, la muchacha se echó para tras, ahogando un asustado grito...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Exclamó la anciana Kaede espantada, al ver como un gran animal con mandíbula prolongada y picuda, emergía de las profundidades, muy cerca de donde Kagome estaba—. Mi niña, ¡apártate! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Es un… un… —balbuceó Hakkaku aún asombrado por el tamaño de la criatura que nuevamente se había sumergido en la profunda cuenca.

—¡Un pez espada! —exclamó Ginta impresionado, señalando con un dedo al espécimen de un poco menos de tres metros de longitud cuando éste volvió a emerger. Parecía estar luchando contra algo… o alguien…

Todos enmudecieron al distinguir a un hombre de cabellera larga, sujetándose fuertemente de la gran aleta dorsal del animal acuático, el cual se retorcía furiosamente por soltarse de su atacante. ¡Era Inuyasha! ¿Acaso pretendía cazarlo en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡Eso era casi un suicidio!

La joven Higurashi sintió pánico al ver como se alejaban y el pez espada se zambullía nuevamente junto al oji-dorado. A los pocos segundos, se distinguió una pequeña área burbujeante sobre la superficie, saliendo una franja de tela manchada a flote. ¡Los vendajes de Inuyasha! Con la angustia carcomiéndole por dentro, se levantó presurosamente y se preparó para saltar al agua, sin ningún otro pensamiento en mente que rescatar a su amado.

—¡Kagome! —en el último momento, Kouga la alcanzó y la aprisionó entre sus brazos desde su espalda, antes que cometiera una locura y pusiera en riesgo su propia vida.

—¡NO, INUYASHA! —gritó la azabache con desesperación, tratando de librarse del fuerte agarre de su ahora captor—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo ayudarlo!

Los pataleos y forcejeos fueron inútiles, pues Kouga no tenía la más mínima intensión de soltarla. ¡No estaba dispuesto a perderla por culpa de un loco imprudente! Bien, quizás había sido su culpa en primer lugar, por retar a un "novato citadino en recuperación" a participar en esa cacería, pero tampoco imaginó que ese idiota se lanzaría contra semejante animal, pensando que de ese modo ganaría la apuesta…

Las tres chicas que presenciaron tan deplorable acontecimiento desde varios metros de distancia, quedaron en completo shock. La alegría de un nuevo integrante en la isla les había durado demasiado poco. ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar de este modo tan cruel? Evidentemente estaban muy tristes por la violenta pérdida del apuesto hombre, aunque por alguna razón que ellas no comprendieron del todo, la más visiblemente afectada, sin duda, había sido Kagome.

A lo mejor ella era demasiado sensible y después de lo presenciado, no podían culparla por su reacción, sin embargo… la pérdida de "un extraño", ¿podría perturbar a alguien de la misma magnitud como la de un ser muy querido?

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Cuando las fuerzas de Kagome finalmente menguaron y la adrenalina del momento se extinguió, simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente. ¡No podía ser! ¿Tantos años alejada de su amor, recordándolo y recuperándolo en una noche tormentosa, -igual a la de tanto tiempo atrás-, para perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así nada más? ¿No bastaba con estar lejos de su familia y demás civilización para ahora perder lo que más amaba? ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en negarle la felicidad?

—Ya pasó, Kagome… tranquila —trató de consolarla Kouga, sintiendo un nudo en su estómago por verla en ese estado. El corazón de Kagome debía ser enorme para sentir tal tristeza por un recién llegado, aunque supuso que había sido la impresión.

—¿Por… por qué? —hipó la muchacha en medio de sus sollozos.

—No se preocupe señorita Kagome, nosotros ayudaremos a buscarlo —animó Hakkaku, llegando junto a ellos, acompañado de Ginta.

—¿Pero qué van a buscar? ¿Qué no vieron que, muy probablemente, ese pez espada lo destazó? Las barracudas deben estarse dando un gran festín justo ahora…

Las frías y desconsideradas palabras del oji-celeste fueron como una dolorosa daga en el corazón de Kagome, escapándosele un angustioso gemido. Se cubrió, horrorizada, el rostro, imaginándose la atroz escena y volvió a llorar con desconsuelo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, como si intentara negar lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Kouga! —reprendió Ginta, contrariado por el poco tacto de "su jefe".

—Solamente digo la verdad. Además, no tenía por qué… —el joven oji-celeste enmudeció inmediatamente al percatarse del afligido rostro de Kagome. ¡Él y su bocota!

—La volviste a hacer llorar —comunicó Hakkaku, colocándose su mano sobre su rostro con un gesto rendido.

—Yo… perdóname, Kagome, no llores, por favor. Yo no quise… —trató de rectificarse el hombre de coleta alta, meneando abatido sus manos de un lado al otro. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe? Si lo que menos había querido, era provocar el llanto de la mujer que amaba.

La anciana Kaede suspiró con pesar y las tres chicas a su lado se abrazaron entre sí, deprimiéndose ahora por el sufrimiento de su amiga. ¿Acaso ya no había nada que hacer?

—Pobre Inuyasha —murmuró Eri tristemente, agachando su mirada.

—¡Que horrible forma de morir! —Acotó Ayumi, tragando trémulamente saliva—. ¿Pero qué había intentado hacer? —se preguntó.

—Espero que Kagome pueda recuperarse de esto, pues lo presenció todo desde muy cerca —comentó Yuka, volteando a la dirección de la azabache—, debió ser muy impactante…

—Vamos, niñas, regresemos a la aldea… —pidió la mujer mayor de tez arrugada, girándose sobre sus pasos.

Aunque le gustaría estar en estos momentos con su niña, creía más conveniente dejarla sola… de algún modo u otro, sabía que la muerte del joven Taisho la había abatido más de la cuenta, lo que solamente afirmaba sus sospechas referente a la marca que sellaba el destino de ambos.

¿Los dioses habían decidido separarlos antes que ocurriera una desgracia? No podía decir que estaba agradecida por lo sucedido, y es que, por más que había deseado que Inuyasha se alejara de Kagome a causa de la maldición, la muerte no era la mejor opción, por el contrario, había sido demasiado repentina y cruel. Nunca le deseó mal a nadie y ese joven no había sido la excepción. Después de todo, no tenía la culpa de ser del linaje escogido para cumplir su destino, el cual había sido escrito mucho antes de su nacimiento…

¡Un momento! Algo no concordaba… Él no podía estar muerto, porque…

—¡Oigan! —exclamó repentinamente una voz masculina desde la playa, llamando la atención de todos—. Que alguien me ayude a cargar este pez… está algo pesado… —indicó cansadamente un mojado y enmarañado hombre, tratando de sacar su gran presa del agua con algo de dificultad.

—¡Está vivo! —chilló Yuka emocionada al reconocerlo.

Por supuesto que ella no fue la única extasiada, pues Eri y Ayumi, de igual forma, reaccionaron alborotadamente al ver al oji-dorado resurgir como un dios de entre las aguas. No tardaron demasiado en quedar atrapadas en la bella imagen que tenían por delante, admirando con ojos destellantes la radiante figura masculina, cuyo torso desnudo y mojado brillaba ensoñadoramente con los rayos del sol matutino.

—¡Increíble! ¡Logró atraparlo! —comentó Hakkaku, haciendo referencia al gran pez espada que estaba siendo arrastrado a la arena por el joven Taisho.

Kagome se retiró lentamente las manos del rostro y levantó la vista en dirección a la playa. Bastó con verlo, allí de pie, para que su corazón volviera a latir frenéticamente en su pecho después de creerlo marchito, llenándose de regocijo y un profundo alivio. Su mente le gritaba, le exigía, que corriera hacia él para abrazarlo, pero sus extremidades aún se negaban a obedecerle. Todo parecía una ilusión, que aún no le permitía reaccionar…

—¡Vaya susto que nos diste, torpe! —le reclamó Kouga a su rival al llegar a su lado, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Por supuesto que a él no le importaba si esa sabandija estaba con vida o no, lo que realmente lo había asustado, había sido la desesperación de su querida Kagome, cuyas lágrimas temió no poder detener.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¡¿Por qué me pegas? —refunfuñó Inuyasha molesto, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Eso es por poner en riesgo la seguridad de Kagome —manifestó, exagerando los acontecimientos y de la manera más relajada cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ha quedado nuevamente comprobado que a las cucarachas no las matas con nada.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, sarnoso? —contraatacó el oji-dorado, encolerizado—. ¡Haré que te tragues tus palabras!

—¿Y crees lograrlo en tu condición? —Lo retó Kouga a la defensiva, mostrándole su puño—. Eso está por…

—¡Inuyasha!

El grito abatido de Kagome interrumpió la discusión de ambos hombres, al tiempo en que ella se arrojaba efusivamente a los brazos del joven Taisho, aferrándose a su fuerte pecho, sin importarle que estuviera empapado. Él hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir una leve incomodidad en su hombro izquierdo, pues en la lucha con el pez espada, su herida parecía haberse vuelto a abrir, aunque no sangraba al momento. Como aún estaba algo agitado por la adrenalina, no sintió gran dolor y tampoco lo consideró de gravedad. Obviamente no tenía pensado mostrarle su debilidad al tonto de Kouga. Estando herido o no, bien podría darle una lección cuando quisiera. No obstante, eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos instantes…

—Kagome… —musitó suavemente su nombre, sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo—. Discúlpame por haberte preocupado… —dijo, rodeando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la azabache con sus brazos.

El delicado tacto sobre su piel desuda estaba despertando sus sentidos, acelerando inevitablemente los latidos de su corazón al tenerla tan cerca… El fragante aroma de sus cabellos lo estaba volviendo loco…

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —preguntó inquietada, separándose sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos, sin pensar en nada más que su bienestar…

La repentina y afable caricia sobre su mejilla la sorprendió, sacándola de su conmoción para perderse en los dorados orbes de Inuyasha, que en esos momentos la observaban rebosantes de amor e infinita pasión. Sus ojos eran tan cálidos y ardientes como el mismo sol, arrebatándole la respiración con su sola mirada, sintiendo como se fundía con sus irises chocolates y la penetraba hasta el alma.

—Kouga… ¿vas a dejarlo así? —inquirió Ginta nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener el oji-celeste, al advertir el repentino acercamiento del joven Taisho y la azabache…

—Solamente por esta ocasión… —dijo Kouga entre dientes—, la pobre de Kagome está conmocionada… —esquivó momentáneamente la mirada con fastidio, hasta que notó la excesiva cercanía y familiaridad de ambos, y volvió a mirarlos con la mandíbula desencajada, mientras que las otras chicas trataban de reprimir un chillido…

Todo a su alrededor se detuvo ante la magia que volvían a experimentar sus espíritus, olvidándose completamente que no estaban solos y que estaban siendo observados por varias personas de manera expectante. A penas fueron conscientes de los sonidos a su alrededor, pues lo único que alcanzaban a escuchar era el rítmico y coordinado retumbar de sus propios corazones.

Atraídos como un imán, los rostros de Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron acercando paulatinamente, con un único deseo anhelante que había estado ardiendo como llama viva en sus pechos desde hace tanto tiempo. La mano masculina mantuvo su contacto con la mejilla de la azabache, buscando a cada milésima de segundo una mayor proximidad y cuando Inuyasha la vio entreabrir los labios, sintió la urgente necesidad de tomarlos con frenesí y apagar la ansia que lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente por dentro, sin embargo…

—¡ÓYEME, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDES? —bramó Kouga encrespado, sacando a flote sus evidentes celos, explosivamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Empujando bruscamente al oji-dorado para apartar sus sucias manos de "su mujer" y evitar que siquiera le rozara los labios, se interpuso posesivamente entre ambos, gruñendo como un lobo hambriento al defender su presa.

Inuyasha, al salir inmediatamente de su aturdimiento, reaccionó defensivamente por el agravio, irritado por la indeseada y reiterada interrupción. ¿Es que acaso, ese roñoso se entrometería siempre en el momento menos indicado? Tan ensimismado había estado, que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de los demás…

—¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, engendro? —masculló el joven Taisho con voz grave, mostrándole su puño—, siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman. ¡Ya me tienes harto!

—¡Lo mismo digo de ti, abusivo! —Contraatacó el oji-celeste, negándose a quedarse con los brazos cruzados—. Siempre tratando de aprovecharte de la situación... ¡No quiero que te acerques a Kagome!

—Kouga, él no… —fue lo único que logró decir Kagome al tratar de defender a Inuyasha, al ser repentinamente jalada de su brazo.

De un instante a otro, sus amigas la apartaron rápidamente del "campo de batalla" para que les explicara lo que había estado a punto de suceder entre ella y el apuesto hombre de ojos dorados. La discusión del par de hombres empezaba a volverse una costumbre y por el momento estaban más interesadas en saber otro tipo de detalles…

—¡Keh! No sé de qué te quejas, si es evidente que yo te gané, ¿o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? —Argumentó Inuyasha a su favor, restregándole la apuesta que habían hecho—. Si tienes alguna duda, sólo voltea a ver ese enorme pez —presumió, señalando orgullosamente el gran espécimen a sus espaldas.

Kouga abrió mucho los ojos y enmudeció. ¡La maldita apuesta! Lo había olvidado por completo, y claro, ahora que supuestamente había perdido ante ese tarado, no tenía la más mínima intensión de cumplir con el trato. ¿Cómo podría? Después de todo, él tenía que haber ganado para deshacerse de ese intruso, pero nunca imaginó que el muy arrogante atrapara un pez espada… Como fuera, ¡no estaba dispuesto a entregarle a "su" Kagome en bandeja de plata así nada más! ¡Ja, ya quiera!

Mientras pensaba en algo inteligente con qué rebatirlo, desvió su mirada hacia la formación rocosa, en donde reposaban tres truchas muertas y luego se volteó hacia el enorme animal agonizante de mandíbula puntiaguda y alargada. El foco se le prendió y con una sonrisa desdeñosa encaró nuevamente a su rival…

—Pues yo no veo tus cinco peces, según lo acordado —impugnó el oji-celeste, cruzándose de brazos—. Con ese animalejo, yo sólo cuento cuatro…

—¡¿QUÉ? —Inuyasha se sorprendió y pestañeó confundido ante el desesperado intento de Kouga por salir de su compromiso. Encima que le llevaba enormemente la ventaja con el pez espada, ¿ese idiota aún se atrevía a decirle que le faltaba una presa?

—Oye, Kouga, pero aún así creo que Inuyasha es el ganador —indicó Ginta tranquilamente, analizando la contraparte.

—Es verdad, comparado con los peces que atrapaste, el de Inuyasha es por lo menos cinco veces más grande… —acotó Hakkaku.

—¡Ustedes no se metan! —los acalló el hombre de coleta alta, sabiendo que tenía todo en su contra, pero aún así se negaba a perder.

El joven Taisho frunció una ceja y sin decir ni una sola palabra, caminó pasivamente hacia su presa. Se agachó para examinar detenidamente al moribundo animal, se volvió a erguir y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, le dio un fuerte pisotón al abdomen del enorme pez. Por inercia, el hocico se abrió, dejando salir un pececillo mordisqueado, no más grande que su antebrazo. Bueno, al menos con ése, completaba la cifra, ¿o no?

—¡Cinco! —Proclamó Inuyasha triunfante, mostrando risueñamente sus blanquecinos dientes—. Admítelo, es tu derrota. ¡Ahora cumple con el trato! —exigió con mucha seriedad.

Había ganado de forma justa y con su victoria, su decisión también ya estaba tomada. ¡Al diablo con la "supuesta" maldición de la perla de Shikon! Él NUNCA se apartaría de su Kagome y la protegería de todo y contra todos, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo demonio en persona…

La mandíbula de Kouga se apretó y sus dientes crujieron de la pura rabia. ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo podía tener ese sujeto tanta suerte y vencerlo de esa manera? Su fracaso significaba dejarle el camino libre para conquistar a Kagome y posiblemente perderla para siempre. ¡No, no lo aceptaría! ¡ESO JAMÁS! Además, ella no estaría de acuerdo en dejarse cortejar por ese idiota, ¿verdad?

—¡JA! ¡Sigue soñando, fanfarrón! —lo provocó Kouga, despechado, sin saber cómo enfrentar la presente situación.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, tramposo? —lo volvió a enfrentar, incrédulo a lo que escuchaba. ¿Es que acaso, ese sarnoso no se rendiría nunca?— ¡Yo gané la apuesta, y por lo tanto, Kagome se quedará conmigo!

Gruñendo ferozmente, los dos hombres unieron sus frentes completamente encrespados, echando chispas por sus ojos, desafiándose el uno al otro. Afortunadamente, Kagome había logrado librarse de sus curiosas y preguntonas amigas, pues de no haber sido por su intervención, seguramente se habrían agarrado a golpes. No obstante, tras escuchar su nombre y la palabra "apuesta", algo en ella estalló…

—Ustedes… ¿me apostaron? —inquirió con voz peligrosa, con un leve tic en su ceja.

El par de revoltosos detuvo su discusión inmediatamente al notar cierta irritación en la muchacha. Tragaron fuertemente saliva y de pronto, se sintieron diminutos ante la fantasmagórica presencia de la azabache, quien, una vez más, sacó a relucir su fuerte y temperamental carácter.

Temerosos por verse innecesariamente involucrados en la disputa y el regaño, Hakkaku y Ginta hicieron su retirada, uniéndose a Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, quienes aparentaron indiferencia y no conocer a su amiga. El hambre empezaba a hacerse notorio en sus estómagos, por lo que se encaminaron rumbo a la aldea para desayunar por fin.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la anciana Kaede volvió a recuperar lentamente su color, dando internamente gracias por la acertada interrupción de Kouga. Cuando creyó que Kagome e Inuyasha se besarían enfrente de todos, como si nadie estuviera presenciando la escena, sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho de la angustia. Era en estos momento que, se daba cuenta que no habría poder humano sobre la tierra capaz de separarlos, pues el lazo que los mantenía unidos, era demasiado fuerte e irrompible. ¿Cómo luchar contra un destino que se empeñaba en fortificar su amor con cada segundo que transcurría? ¿Acaso era la voluntad de los dioses que ese cruel destino tuviera cumplimiento?

Si bien hasta ahora no había ocurrido nada desde el reencuentro de ambos, no quería tentar a la suerte, y aunque un mal presentimiento la aquejara, sabía que no podría detenerlos, pues tarde o temprano sería inevitable…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Vaya con este par de celosos. A este punto, seguramente ya deben odiar al pobre de Kouga xD jajaja. Perdón por arruinarles por segunda vez el momento de nuestra parejita, pero como vieron, había público presente ^^'. No se preocupen, por algo dicen que la tercera es la vencida y aspiro poder darles una grata sorpresita en el próximo capi.

Por cierto, sólo como aclaración, si en ocasiones me desvío y me enfoco en detalles y vida de otros personajes, tomen en cuenta que no me puedo olvidar completamente de lo que está ocurriendo en Tokyo, por centrarme únicamente en nuestros protagonistas ;). Como saben, la trama es algo extensa y necesito acoplar todo para que no hayan desbarajustes…

En fin, sin más preámbulos, quiero agradecer "eufóricamente" a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus hermosos y siempre bien recibidos comentarios. ¡Ya hemos pasado de los 200 reviews y me siento muy emocionada! ¡Las adoro! Muchas gracias, sin ustedes definitivamente no sería nada: **Miyoko-chibi**, **ELOWYN3**, **Minako k**, **AkaneKagome**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Sele-TheBest**, **Kira Rydle**, **SaKuRaKu**, **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **AllySan** y **Kamilita**.

Sin olvidarme por supuesto de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, apoyo y agregarme a sus favoritos! Siempre será un placer poder responder a cada uno de sus comentarios…

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

P.D: He subido una nueva imagen para este capi en mi perfil. Espero que les guste, pues me ha costado algo de trabajo ;)


	19. Necesitados de privacidad

**Capítulo 19: Necesitados de privacidad**

Tras un abundante y nutritivo desayuno, y después de un incómodo e insistente interrogatorio por parte de las curiosas mujeres de la isla, Inuyasha agradeció por la comida y las "atenciones", y pretendió retirarse para dar un pequeño paseo. Por supuesto que quería llevarse a Kagome con él para platicar a solas y hacerle saber abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo, su decisión determinante de protegerla y permanecer siempre a su lado, sin importar las adversidades… Para su frustración, ni siquiera entonces se vio libre de acompañamiento. Siempre había alguien cerca de cualquiera de los dos como si se empeñaran en "vigilarlos".

Incluso minutos antes de la comida, la anciana Kaede lo apartó del grupo con el pretexto de curarlo. Claro que en ese momento lo había necesitado, así que lo dejó pasar. Le había limpiado nuevamente la herida y colocado una masilla de hierbas medicinales para detener el sangrado y evitar cualquier malestar, lo cual, al parecer estaba funcionando. Ya no sentía dolor. Los vendajes fueron cambiados por un pequeño parche que, según la veterana, ayudaba en una curación más pronta y efectiva, además de ser más cómoda para él. Y como era de esperarse, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad para reiterarle un nuevo sermón sobre su "relación" con Kagome y lo cauto que debía ser.

La pasada hora había transcurrido particularmente lenta y lo único que deseaba en estos momentos, era alejarse de la pequeña aldea. Se sentía sofocado y no estaba muy seguro si era a causa de las constantes interrupciones, peleas con el odioso de Kouga e interrogatorios de tres chicas en particular, o si era el efecto de la medicina. Quizás se había excedido demasiado en su pelea con el pez espada y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello. Después de todo, se suponía que aún debía guardar reposo…

Su imprudencia había sido la causa del llanto y extrema preocupación de Kagome, cosa que no había sido su intención. Tras recibir un muy merecido regaño de su parte y ser partícipe de su justificado enfado por la apuesta con Kouga, lo único que había deseado, era tranquilizarla con un abrazo o callarla con un impetuoso beso que anhelaba con cada instante que pasaba…

No sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir resistiendo esta agonía, porque cada vez que se acercaba a ella e inhalaba su embriagador aroma a frutos y flores silvestres, sentía como su interior se encendía cual hoguera, activando cada uno de sus sentidos con su sola presencia. Su corazón se aceleraba locamente sólo con su mirada y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cualquier roce por diminuto que fuera; y ahora, al tenerla a su lado... ¡No! Tenía que salir de allí para calmar sus ansiedades o de lo contrario, no sería capaz de controlarse, sin importar que hubiera público presente.

Tomando un hondo respiro se puso precipitadamente de pie, llamando involuntariamente la atención de todos. Al sentir repentinamente diez pares de ojos sobre él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, avergonzado. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaban mirando como a un bicho raro?

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Yuka con mucha curiosidad.

—¿No quieres compañía? —inquirió Ayumi con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—. Si quieres, yo podría mostrarte el lugar… —añadió coquetamente.

—¿Eh?… n-no gracias… —balbuceó Inuyasha con algo de nerviosismo. Esas chicas empezaban a asustarlo realmente—. Yo sólo iba a enjuagarme la boca… —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Aunque fuera sólo una excusa para escapar de sus "vigías", su ocurrencia no resultaba del todo una mentira, pues realmente deseaba limpiarse los dientes de algún modo después de haber comido. ¿Cómo habrían hecho estas personas para mantener sus dentaduras saludables en todo este tiempo y sin ningún dentífrico?

—Toma —ofreció Kagome amablemente, extendiéndole una pepita de unos 5 centímetros de diámetro, de un color oscuro. La punta había sido cortada, dejando al descubierto una pequeña superficie blancuzca.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el oji-dorado, tomando la semilla entre sus dedos para examinarla con curiosidad.

—Es semilla de bálsamo —respondió la anciana Kaede por la azabache—, sirve para la higiene y protección de la dentadura. Incluso es mucho mejor que cualquier dentífrico.

—Así es. Ahora debes restregarte la parte blanca y lechosa de la pepita en cada uno de tus dientes y te aseguro que jamás sufrirás de caries —explicó Kagome con una brillante e impecable sonrisa, mostrándole los favorables resultados de este pequeño elemento de la naturaleza, mientras los demás asentían afirmativamente con sus cabezas.

—Eh… ¿así? —consultó Inuyasha dudoso, introduciendo la pepita en su boca y friccionándola suavemente contra sus dientes.

—Exacto —confirmo Eri, interviniendo en la "lección del cuidado dental" al estilo selvático—. Nada más ten mucho cuidado de no rozar tus encías o tu lengua porque…

—¡AAAHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —chilló Inuyasha, sacando lánguidamente su roja y palpitante lengua para refrescarla del ardor que sentía sobre ella. ¡Esa cosa picaba más que un chile!

La advertencia había llegado demasiado tarde. Involuntariamente había palpado la sustancia blancuzca, queriendo sentir la sensación de limpieza y frescura sobre su dentadura; no obstante, obtuvo un sabor no muy agradable, además de amargo y muy picante, sufriendo sus papilas gustativas las consecuencias.

—¡Ja, qué torpe eres! —se mofó Kouga desde su sitió, riéndose entre dientes de la impericia de su rival, aunque éste no le prestara mayor atención en esos momentos.

Kagome le extendió rápidamente un recipiente con agua a Inuyasha para que pudiese beber y quitarse la desagradable sensación, y sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, el hombre se acabó desaforadamente todo el contenido hasta sentir alivio.

—Siempre es desagradable las primeras veces… —explicó la muchacha con una sonrisa.

La respiración del joven Taisho se detuvo y sus mejillas se encendieron al sentir, de pronto, el suave y delicado tacto de Kagome sobre su rostro.

El dedo pulgar de ella rozó su barbilla para secar dulcemente una gota residual, siguiendo ascendentemente su trayectoria hasta la comisura de su labio. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su corazón comenzó una frenética carrera dentro de su pecho, y un inquietante cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre bajo, estremeciendo su cuerpo entero. Sintió perderse en los atrapantes ojos chocolates, -contorneados por espesas y largas pestañas-, sumergiéndose en la calidez que emitían. Su sola mirada era capaz de exteriorizar la pureza y nobleza de su alma, brindándole una infinita paz y haciéndole perder por reiterada vez, la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraba…

Antes que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar y antes que Kouga arremetiera contra él en un nuevo e inútil ataque de celos, la azabache retiró su mano de él, y seguidamente de eso, le ofreció un pequeño montoncito de un tipo de hierba de olor agradable. El oji-dorado la miró con confusión.

—Son hojas de menta —le aclaró risueñamente—. Te ayudarán a quitarte el mal sabor de boca.

Obedeciendo el útil consejo, Inuyasha aceptó gustoso y las masticó. Para su agrado, sintió un sabor ligeramente dulce y fresco, notando cierta similitud a una menta. ¿Así es que éste era el modo en que mantenían sus dentaduras impecables con un aliento fresco? Era increíble pensar en las maravillas que podía ofrecerles el medio ambiente, sin la necesidad de los químicos y productos sintéticos de la actualidad. Después de todo, sus antepasados habían subsistido de esta manera, ¿o no?

—Que bueno, ahora ya no andarás despidiendo ese desagradable aliento a perro cada vez que abras las boca para hablar —dijo Kouga despectivamente, provocando nuevamente al oji-dorado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, idiota? —Se exaltó el joven Taisho, gruñéndole ofendido, no obstante, se le ocurrió una rápida réplica para contraatacar—: Y tú deberías considerar darte un buen baño con "florcitas" —acentuó la última palabra, haciendo un ademán son sus dedos—, a ver si así se te quita esa peste que esparces con solo pasar.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo… —suspiró Hakkaku, cansinamente, empezando a acostumbrarse a estas continuas y ridículas disputas entre ambos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues deberías olerte a ti mismo… ¡apestas! —refutó el oji-celeste, poniéndose ávidamente de pie para enfrentarlo. Claro que ninguna de las afirmaciones de los hombres era verídica, pues sólo buscaban una manera de fastidiarse mutuamente—. Seguro que no te bañas desde que llegaste a la isla.

—Eso no es del todo cierto… —intervino Eri, ladeando levemente su cabeza y mirando al cielo, reflexivamente—. Recuerdo que Kagome quiso darle más de una vez un baño de esponja, para mantenerlo limpio mientras estaba inconsciente, pero al final, la anciana Kaede terminó sacándola y se encargó de eso… dijo que no era algo que debiera hacer ella… —regresó a ver a su amiga y ella únicamente agachó su mirada, sonrojada.

—Pues sí, yo también me había ofrecido, pero no nos permitió siquiera ayudar… —Yuka hizo un puchero.

Aquella confesión fue más que suficiente para que las mejillas de Inuyasha enrojecieran, debido a la vergüenza. ¿Así que esa abuela lo había visto completamente, valiéndose de su letargo? ¡Vieja aprovechada! Y él ni siquiera había podido defenderse… ¿Por qué no le permitió hacerlo a la azabache? Hubiese preferido mil veces pensar que había sido ella quien se encargó enteramente de él… aunque pensándolo bien, quizás, su sofoco fuera mucho mayor por haberlo visto desnudo, sin ser recíprocos… De acuerdo, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que la anciana era médico…

—Oh, pero si quieres bañarte, yo podría tallarte la espalda —ofreció Ayumi, emocionada.

—Yo podría frotarte un poco de aceite de coco en el cuerpo —intervino Yuka con ojos ensoñadores—, además de nutrir tu piel, te ayudaría a conseguir un hermoso bronceado.

—Yo te abanicaré mientras tomas el sol —se añadió Eri con euforia.

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de par en par, empezando a sudar la gota gruesa al verse nuevamente acorralado. ¡No, otra vez! Estaba claro que esas chicas locas no lo dejarían en paz. Ahora, ¿cómo encontraría un momento para escaparse con Kagome y estar a solas con ella? ¡Rayos! Estaban muy necesitados de privacidad…

Del puro nerviosismo, tragó fuertemente saliva, terminando de ingerir las hojas de menta que aún quedaban en su boca, mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás. ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

—¡Ya déjenlo en paz!

La melodiosa voz de su ángel salvador intervino en el feroz ataque de hormonas femeninas. Para su alivio, la azabache se interpuso entre él y las tres mujeres, protegiéndolo de una posible estampida. No supo exactamente la mirada que ella les había dado, pues sólo tenía la visión de su espalda, pero Yuka, Ayumi y Eri retrocedieron hasta darle finalmente su espacio. ¡Kagome era única!

—Oigan, ¿y nosotros qué? También tenemos derecho a ser bien tratados —reclamó Kouga, indignado por el exceso de atenciones al oji-dorado. ¿Quién se creía? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?— No sé por qué tanto escándalo por ese inútil…

—Bueno, Inuyasha aún está herido y necesita de nuestras atenciones para recuperarse rápido —se excusó Yuka rápidamente.

—Es cierto. Además, deberían estar agradecidos con él —secundó Ayumi—, gracias a su esfuerzo, ustedes han podido comer hasta reventar —señaló el enorme pez espada que duraría, con suerte, hasta mañana.

—En eso tiene razón —apoyó Ginta, asintiendo con su cabeza y palpando con satisfacción su abultado y crecido abdomen.

Por supuesto que Kouga no estaba de acuerdo con los puntos de vista de los demás y continuó quejándose por un buen rato, y mientras le echaba toda la culpa de sus desgracias al tonto de Inuyasha, las chicas lo defendieron, restregándole al oji-celeste constantemente lo apuesto que el joven Taisho era. Hakkaku y Ginta tuvieron que intervenir varias veces para calmar a su "jefe", elogiándolo e incrementando su ego como buenos amigos…

Debido a la distracción del pequeño grupo, ésta hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse, o al menos eso pensó Kagome, permaneciendo muy cerca de su amado, mientras observaba a los demás pelear. Aunque desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha, una repentina desaparición delante de todos hubiese sido demasiado obvia, tomando en cuenta que la anciana Kaede no les quitaba el ojo de encima, a pesar de haberse inmiscuido en la absurda disputa.

Con un pesado suspiro, el oji-dorado analizó algunos sobrantes de hojas de menta y las tomó en su mano. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente y no pudo evitar preguntarse, si es que acaso existían todo tipo de hierbas en la isla, de las cuales podrían beneficiarse. Tal vez Kagome conocía de alguna planta que sirviera a modo de somnífero y así podrían librarse de sus acompañantes por un par de horas, sin miedo a ser descubiertos e interrumpidos nuevamente.

La volteó a ver dudoso y ella, al sentir su dorada mirada, se giró hacia él. Se observaron por unos breves instantes y como si ella le hubiese leído el pensamiento, le sonrió con complicidad, asintiendo con su cabeza. No hicieron falta palabras para decirse lo que pensaban, pues en el lenguaje que ellos hablaban, bastaba un pequeño gesto para comprenderse, tomando en cuenta que, casualmente habían tenido la misma idea.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Deteniéndose enfrente del enorme pórtico de la mansión Kurayami, hizo sonar el claxon de su plateado Mercedes SL 500. Una cámara de seguridad –instalada en la parte superior-, se movió hacia su dirección y él deslizó levemente sus gafas oscuras sobre su nariz y miró hacia arriba para que lo pudiesen identificar. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que las rejas se abrieran y lo dejaran pasar.

Avanzó por el largo camino pavimentado, contorneado por flores y un espacioso jardín, hasta estacionarse en la entrada principal de la gran casa; pero antes de decidirse a bajar de su vehículo, miró a través de su ventana, permaneciendo estático.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupada la mujer a su lado.

—Sí —fue su escueta respuesta monosilábica. Respiró hondamente y se giró hacia ella—, quiero que te quedes muy cerca de mí, por si ese desgraciado intenta hacer algo —indicó protectoramente, refiriéndose despectivamente a su padre; y después de cerciorarse que estuviera armado, finalmente salió del Mercedes.

Con pasos firmes y seguros, entró a la mansión y avanzó por los amplios pasillos marmolados, llegando casi automáticamente a la puerta del despacho de Naraku. Miró de soslayo a su amante junto a él y tras un gesto afirmativo de su parte, levantó una mano y se dispuso a tocar para anunciarse, pero la voz de uno de los guardias lo retuvo.

—Joven Onigumo, que bueno verlo nuevamente… señorita Kikyo —los saludó un robusto hombre de ojos pequeños, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Discúlpeme, pero el señor Kurayami no se encuentra en su despacho en estos momentos.

—¿No? ¿Pues en dónde está? —preguntó Onigumo, frunciendo levemente una ceja.

—Debe estar en el calabozo con los prisioneros… —respondió el sirviente, poniéndose algo nervioso—. Espero que haya podido cumplir las órdenes del jefe, porque… aquí entre nosotros, ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente —masculló con cautela.

Inicialmente, se asustó al saber a su padre en un estado colérico, pero no tardó mucho en reponerse de su impresión. Después de todo, no tenía qué temer. Antes de presentarse ante Naraku y llegar con las manos vacías, procuró indagar y adquirir toda la información que pudiera.

La búsqueda de Taisho ha sido prácticamente una misión imposible, tomando en cuenta que, su cuerpo pudo haber volado en pedazos junto con su avioneta. Cuando al fin creyó encontrar algo, la intromisión del FBI le obstruyó el camino, por lo que tuvo que hacer su retirada y seguir los movimientos desde lejos. Por supuesto que sacó cierta ventaja de ellos.

Aprovechó la compañía de su querida Kikyo para informarse de los avances de la expedición y sus resultados, por medio de los rescatistas e investigadores especiales. Los hombres siempre caían rendidos ante los encantos de una hermosa mujer, terminando por hablar de más; y gracias a una conversación que había mantenido uno de los agentes a través de su intercomunicador, su amante había logrado escuchar el motivo principal que había llevado al maldito de Inuyasha a querer llegar a Minamidaitô con tanta prisa. La razón… una mujer…

Fue una verdadera casualidad enterarse que se trataba de la hija mayor de los Higurashi, la misma familia en cuyo templo se había originado la legendaria perla de Shikon. No fue demasiado difícil armar las piezas del rompecabezas, pues tras indagar lo suficiente, pudo concluir que esa niña y Taisho se habían conocido hace muchos años atrás… en un crucero que los hombres de Naraku habían hundido por accidente en un intento fallido por atraparlo a él y a su madre.

Gracias a la ayuda de Jakotsu, ahora tenía argumentos suficientes para presentarse ante su padre, con la expectativa que le perdonara la vida junto a Kikyo. Por lo que había podido leer e interpretar en los viejos pergaminos y papiros del templo Higurashi, ambos tenían que estar vivos, aunque pareciera remotamente imposible... Tenía la certeza que su hipótesis era correcta…

Al llegar a una gruesa puerta metálica, dudó por unos instantes, pero antes que pudiese darse el valor, ésta se abrió sorpresivamente. Onigumo se apartó del camino y resguardó a Kikyo detrás de su espalda, protectoramente. Permaneciendo a la defensiva, logró divisar a una joven pareja maltratada, pero aún con energías suficientes para desafiar a Naraku, pese a su posición desventajada. Estaban inmóviles a causa de una inmensa espada que rozaba amenazadoramente sus cuellos. No obstante, sus miradas fieras permanecieron. Un mínimo movimiento horizontal de Bankotsu y el par de cabezas rodaría como manzanas al ser cortadas de un árbol. ¿Es que acaso no tenían miedo a la muerte?

—Podrás matarme, maldito, pero nunca obtendrás lo que deseas —escupió el hombre de coleta baja y ojos azules con desdén—. Pero te juro que si lastimas a Sango, soy capaz de regresar del más allá para hacerte pagar por ello.

Onigumo tragó fuertemente saliva y trató de mantener la serenidad, tras percibir un aura oscura y llena de odio alrededor de su padre. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naraku y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a Bankotsu que soltara a sus víctimas, mientras se giraba hacia la salida.

—¿Crees que me asustan tus amenazas? Ladra todo lo que quieras que dentro de poco te mandaré al otro mundo —amenazó el villano con malicia—. Estoy seguro que Kohaku me ayudará a localizar al viejo Higurashi y con suerte, me dirá que la muerte precipitada de Inuyasha no afectará la resurrección de la perla de Shikon.

Sin intensiones de seguir escuchando una serie de insultos, maldiciones y amenazas inútiles por parte de la pareja, les dio la espalda, pero cuando cruzó por la puerta, sus ojos recayeron en su hijo y en la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Buenas tardes, padre —saludó Onigumo lo más educadamente posible.

—Vaya… para que tuvieras la osadía de volver, es porque debes traerme buenas noticias —dijo Naraku con cierto tono de ironía en su voz— ¿lo encontraste? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Inuyasha.

—No, pero…

—Creí haberte dicho que no te aparecieras por aquí hasta encontrarlo —le recordó mordazmente, sacando repentinamente su pistola de su bolsillo, apuntando al joven y a Kikyo—. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? ¿Tu… o la zorra traidora?

No importaba si se trataba de su propio hijo, él no toleraba la incompetencia ni mucho menos el cinismo. Desde un principio le había dejado las cosas bien en claro y si él no cumplía con sus órdenes o fallaba en un encargo, acabaría como todos los demás… en un ataúd. Si la última vez le había perdonado la vida en un "acto bondadoso", no estaba dispuesto a volverlo a hacer. Y en cuanto a Kikyo… esa perra insidiosa pagaría por rechazarlo en más de una ocasión, además de arruinar sus planes en cuanto a su venganza hacia Inuyasha…

—No hay necesidad de eso —objetó Onigumo, procurando guardar la calma y posándose entre el arma y su amante. Naraku enarcó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por la actitud valerosa de su heredero—. Adquirí información que te podría interesar.

—¿Qué tipo de información? —inquirió precariamente.

—Te lo diré sólo si prometes dejarnos en libertad… a ambos —trató de negociar Onigumo con firmeza en su voz— sin trucos, ni trampas…

—Tú no estás en posición para ponerme condiciones —impugnó el jefe, quitándole el seguro a su pistola y apuntándole ahora a la cabeza de su hijo con frialdad.

—¿Ni aunque te dijera en dónde encontrar la perla de Shikon y posiblemente… a Inuyasha? —comunicó el joven Kurayami, insinuante.

Los prisioneros respingaron en su sitio, sobre todo Miroku, quien trató de agudizar su oído para escuchar. ¡¿Inuyasha estaba vivo?

Los oscuros ojos de Naraku se entrecerraron con interés. Lentamente bajó el arma de alto calibre y con su simple expresión corporal, le dio a entender que aceptaría el trato siempre y cuando valiera la pena.

Onigumo sintió un gran alivio en su pecho al verlo descender el amenazante artefacto, procurando no demostrar su nerviosismo. Sus facciones permanecieron lo más relajadas y firmes posibles, aunque por dentro aún estuviera temblando como una castañuela. Para su lamento, sabía de lo que podía ser capaz su padre y si se hubiese visto en la necesidad de defenderse o proteger a Kikyo de él, no hubiese dudado esta vez para contraatacar. Ya estaba cansado de sus continuas amenazas y lo único que verdaderamente deseaba, era ser libre para poder irse lejos con su amada y así comenzar una nueva vida, alejados de todo y de todos…

—Te escucho —pronunció su padre con interés, olvidando cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Después de intervenir algunas conversaciones de los equipos rescatistas del FBI, descubrí que el miserable de Taisho andaba tras el rastro de la hija mayor de la familia Higurashi… Al parecer, se trata de algún antiguo amor de su infancia y que habían dado por muerta…

—Y a mí, ¿qué me pueden interesar los amoríos de ese bastardo? —inquirió fastidiado, a punto de arrepentirse de la oportunidad que le estaba dando a su hijo.

—Pues que esa chiquilla, ahora seguramente una mujer, es la elegida para reaparecer la perla de Shikon junto con él… y esto lo confirma —sacó un viejo y desgastado pergamino de su chaqueta y se lo enseñó a su progenitor. Naraku tomó el documento y lo leyó mientras su hijo proseguía—. Como tú debes saber, la familia Higurashi viajó a Okinawa en el mismo crucero en el que se había embarcado Inuyasha y su madre hace ocho años… —resumió brevemente, recordándole aquellos pasados acontecimientos.

—¡Déjate de rodeos! —comenzó a impacientarse Naraku.

—La avioneta de Inuyasha se extravió exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde naufragó aquel navío —expresó Onigumo con palabras claras y concisas—. Es muy probable que ambos hayan sido arrastrados hacia algún pedazo de tierra, que quizás sea invisible en el mapa.

—¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Inuyasha está vivo? —exclamó Jakotsu emocionado desde su rincón, con ojos destellantes—. Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!

—¿Quieres decir que esa mujer ha estado perdida en una isla por ocho años? —intervino Bankotsu, ignorando los chillidos de su hermano—. ¿No crees que si ese lugar realmente existiera, los del FBI ya hubieran dado con él?

—Si se trata de una diminuta partícula de tierra en medio del océano, dudo mucho que los rescatistas se hayan aventurado a explorar más allá de sus límites conocidos —respondió Kikyo esta vez, tomando ahora parte en la conversación.

—¿Y qué sugieren? —consultó Naraku, analizando cada palabra con mucho detenimiento.

—Una toma satelital de la región y sus alrededores sería de gran utilidad, pero sólo el gobierno tiene acceso a ese sistema —comentó Onigumo, convencido que de ese modo encontrarían a Taisho y a su pareja. Podía casi jurar que ellos estaban juntos y por ende, la perla con ellos…

Naraku sonrió. Después de todo, su hijo había servido para algo, trayéndole tan maravillosas noticias. No sería nada difícil conseguir esas imágenes, puesto que ahora contaban con la integración de Kohaku para que se encargara de los trabajos tecnológicos junto a Renkotsu.

Se dio la media vuelta y con un gesto de su mano, le indicó a Onigumo y a Kikyo que lo siguieran. Bankotsu miró de soslayo a Miroku y a Sango, presumiendo que ellos no habían escuchado nada y finalmente cerró la puerta metálica, siguiendo a su jefe junto a Jakotsu. Total, no vivirían para contarlo…

Llegaron a una de las pequeñas habitaciones monitoreadas adjuntas. Renkotsu se encontraba dentro, ajustando un aro metálico en el cuello de un inconsciente adolecente que reposaba sobre una camilla. El hombre de pañoleta divisó a su superior y se retiró inmediatamente para que pudiese ver al prisionero, asombrándose ligeramente al ver a Onigumo y a su amante en la entrada.

Los oscuros y siniestros ojos de Naraku recayeron sobre el muchacho, y tras un meticuloso escudriño y análisis del pesado hierro que llevaba puesto, sonrió con malicia.

—¡Despiértalo! —ordenó sin más, queriendo ver el funcionamiento del dispositivo.

Renkotsu asintió con su cabeza y tomó un pequeño control remoto en su mano. Ajustó una perilla para nivelar la intensidad de descarga y oprimió el botón.

Con un estrepitoso alarido, el adolescente despertó inmediatamente de su letargo, llevándose automáticamente las manos al cuello, tras sentir el amortiguador dolor recorrerlo. Prácticamente por inercia, se incorporó de medio cuerpo y con su respiración agitada abrió, asustado, sus ojos.

—El dolor que acabas de sentir, Kohaku, nada más fue una pequeña demostración para recordarte que si en un futuro intentas escapar, no dudaré en carbonizarte con una descarga de 300 voltios —amenazó Naraku, inclinándose levemente hacia él.

El joven Taijiya se estremeció y tragó duramente saliva. Sabía que no tendría escapatoria y que a partir de ahora, su vida seguramente se convertiría en un infierno. No estaba muy seguro de lo que le habrían hecho durante el tiempo que había permanecido dormido o qué tipo de dispositivos le habrían colocado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Apretó fuertemente los puños a sus costados, tratando de calmar sus temblorosas extremidades y alzó su vista hacia Naraku con reproche. Ese miserable había roto el trato. Nunca tuvo intensiones de liberar a Sango y ahora ambos estaban atrapados, con la diferencia que ahora, estaba en sus manos el bienestar de ella. Si se rehusaba a obedecer las órdenes de su captor, ella moriría… ¡Vil tramposo! Su único consuelo, era que el señor Miroku Hoshi, pronto sería liberado y de ese modo, contaría con nuevas esperanzas para ser liberado…

—¡Quiero que infiltres el sistema satelital! —ordenó Naraku, sabiendo que el proceso podría demorar un par de horas. Renkotsu se sentó junto a él para supervisar al muchacho y ayudarlo—. Ah, y… para retribuir tu esfuerzo, ya mandé a liberar a Miroku —indicó con aire malicioso que Kohaku no notó.

Estaba claro que ya no le importaba seguir manteniendo a ese entrometido como rehén, pues conocía perfectamente su tenacidad y sabía que él nunca hablaría por más torturas a las que fuera sometido. Era igual al maldito de Royakan… como un perro fiel a su amo, incapaz de abrir la boca para ya no sufrir más dolor.

Evidentemente no dejaría a Miroku con vida después de abandonar la mansión. Uno de sus hombres serviría para cumplir con el trabajo, puesto que, como estaba herido, no daría mayores problemas.

Por fortuna, la ingeniosidad de su hijo le había evitado la dependencia de los conocimientos del viejo Higurashi. ¿Quién diría que toda su sabiduría había sido obtenida de unos viejos pergaminos, que ahora estaban en su poder?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El ocaso había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado, y el manto nocturno no se hizo esperar, extendiéndose sobre las lejanías orientales. Infinitas y brillantes estrellas decoraron el extenso firmamento, acompañando la resplandeciente perla blanca que se mostraba majestuosamente en medio de ellas. Esta noche era luna llena y las olas habían empezado a responder de acuerdo a su atracción gravitatoria, alterándose notablemente la marea. Acercarse a la playa en estos momentos sería muy peligroso, razón por la que Kouga se había encargado de hacer la respectiva advertencia desde el medio día.

El frescor de la noche se hizo presente en el ambiente, aunque el pequeño grupo no lo notó demasiado al estar, nuevamente, todos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, que les brindaba un agradable abrigo. Hambrientos y cansados por un día lleno de "diversión", peleas absurdas, competencias improvisadas –en las que nadie corría el riesgo de salir herido-, apuestas y horas de ocio, todos posaron ansiosamente sus miradas sobre el gran pedazo de carne blanca que se asaba sobre el fuego.

El pez espada que había cazado Inuyasha por la mañana había alcanzado y, afortunadamente, sobrado para satisfacer, sobre todo, los insaciables estómagos de los hombres. Se les hizo agua a la boca al llegar a sus narices el delicioso aroma del alimento, el cual ya estaba listo para ser degustado… bueno, devorado.

Por supuesto que, tras la infinidad de disputas que habían surgido a lo largo del día, el momento de la cena no fue la excepción, siendo por reiterada vez, Inuyasha y Kouga los protagonistas. ¿La razón? El oji-dorado había recibido la presa más grande y que, "casualmente", el joven líder le había puesto el ojo antes…

—¡Yo lo vi primero! —gruñó el oji-celeste molesto, mostrándole sus dientes a su odioso rival.

—¡Entonces ven y quítamelo! —lo provocó Inuyasha, mostrándole su puño y protegiendo su comida como lo haría ¿un perro?

—¡¿Crees que no puedo? —refutó el hombre moreno de coleta alta—. ¡Yo soy el líder de esta aldea, por lo tanto me debes respeto y yo digo que esa presa es mía!

—Keh, pero yo lo pesqué, así que tengo derecho a escoger el pedazo que se me venga en gana —rebatió el joven Taisho, dándole intencionalmente una mordida a su trozo de pescado.

Chispas salieron de los ojos de ambos hombres y como única salida para que no se agarraran a golpes, -cosa que habían logrado mantener al margen hasta ahora-, Kagome se interpuso entre ellos. Realmente estaba cansada de las niñerías de ese par, sobre todo, porque en más de una ocasión, había comprobado que Kouga iniciaba las riñas, principalmente por celos, ya sean por ella o por querer ser el más destacado en la isla. Él había sido una de las principales razones por las que ella e Inuyasha no habían podido compartir ni un solo instante a solas, y la verdad era que ya no creía poder soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. ¡Necesitaban privacidad!

Quería estar con él y saciar el ansia que sentía su alma por gritarle cuanto lo amaba. La urgencia de abrazarlo y besarlo se incrementaba con cada minuto que pasaba, no pudiendo evitar que cada partícula de su cuerpo reaccionara y se estremeciera con la intensidad de su mirada dorada que, en ocasiones, parecía desnudarla. La perfección de su torso escultural y desnudo la inquietaba en sobremanera, provocándole ciertos calores desconocidos que intentaba controlar. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan perfecto y revolucionar de manera tan vehemente su pequeño mundo?

Su secreta complicidad con Inuyasha daría lugar a esa anhelada oportunidad que tanto esperaban y una vez que estuvieran a solas, le entregaría el collar que había hecho con sus propias manos, especialmente para él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, colocó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, un recipiente lleno de té junto a la fogata para tomarlo después de la comida, tal y como lo hacían todas las noches… Claro que en esta ocasión, le había agregado algo más al contenido, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta y que el plan surtiera efecto.

—¿Por qué no se tranquilizan y mejor escuchamos uno de los cuentos de la abuela Kaede antes de dormir? —sugirió la azabache a modo de distracción, y todos concordaron con la idea. Adoraban las historias de la anciana y aunque algunas veces las repetía, nunca se cansaban.

—Lo que tú digas, mi querida Kagome —dijo Kouga, tomándola fervientemente de las manos y olvidándose de su pelea con Inuyasha.

—¡No la toques, roñoso! —le reclamó el oji-dorado, apartándolo de la muchacha con un movimiento algo brusco. Kouga le respondió con un enojado gruñido, pero se calmó enseguida cuando la veterana intervino en la discusión.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Es que ustedes nunca se cansan? Se la han pasado peleando todo el día —regañó la mujer de tez arrugada, acallando al par de revoltosos.

Era increíble ver la cantidad de energía que tenían esos dos, pero esperaba que, con el "cuento" que iba a contar a continuación, todos esos pleitos, principalmente por Kagome, terminaran pronto al igual que sus preocupaciones…

La historia que decidió narrar fue nada más y nada menos que una leyenda de más de 500 años de antigüedad, con origen en el Japón feudal. La magia, el romance y el drama captaron la completa atención e interés del pequeño grupo, más que nada por tratarse de algo fuera de lo común, histórico y completamente nuevo a sus oídos. La perla de Shikon… un relato lleno de intrigas y hasta ahora totalmente ajeno a ellos…

Inuyasha se tensó y sintió la sangre congelársele en las venas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría esa vieja contar precisamente "esa" historia? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué Kagome la escuchara y se negara a aceptarlo? ¿Qué lo rechazara? ¿Qué se apartara definitivamente de su lado?... ¿Qué dejara de amarlo? O quizás… ¿quería que fuera él quien desistiera de ella?

Aunque su decisión ya estaba tomada, el nerviosismo se apoderó involuntariamente de él a medida que el relato avanzaba, y cada vez que la anciana mencionaba a aquella sacerdotisa y al poderoso demonio perro, sus puños se apretaban automáticamente a sus costados con impotencia y cierta frustración.

Él ya conocía la trágica historia de antemano, por lo que no debería sentirse afectado, sin embargo… cada palabra que mencionaba el gran amor que se habían tenido esos dos desdichados, y lo mucho que habían tenido que sufrir a causa de la maldita perla de Shikon y la ambición de aquellos que los rodeaban, le dolía como una puñalada en el pecho. Ellos nunca habían podido ser felices…

Consideró que Kagome desconocía la leyenda, pues su pacífico y atento rostro develaba que nada de lo que la anciana Kaede contaba le afectaba, hasta el momento en que la vio observarse su mano, dibujándose en sus dulces labios una cálida sonrisa. Cuando ella alzó sus ojos de color chocolate hacia él, Inuyasha retuvo su respiración y su corazón inició una frenética carrera, bombeando la sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas. La marca… ¿es que acaso ella siempre había sido consciente de su significado y de la maldición que la involucraba?

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero al perderse una vez más en aquella hermosa mirada, su alma se llenó de esperanzas y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia… incluso el relato de la maldición de la perla de Shikon, cuyo final y raciocinio no fueron escuchados por ninguno de los dos.

—Y es por eso que, por el bien de la humanidad, esos dos seres predestinados no deben estar juntos aunque se amen… —terminó de explicar la veterana, dirigiendo su único ojo hacia Inuyasha y luego hacia Kagome, quienes respingaron al salir abruptamente de su trance y sentirse, de pronto, señalados con aquella última frase.

—¡Pero eso es muy cruel! —exclamó Ayumi, imaginándose el desalmado destino al cual serían sometidos aquellos jóvenes, que debían estar en alguna parte del mundo, aguardando por su encuentro.

—¿Cómo podrían esos dos chicos mantenerse alejados u odiarse, si el destino los marcó para amarse? —inquirió Eri con un tono triste.

—Sé que parece imposible, pero la leyenda es muy clara… su amor está prohibido y si accedieran a sus sentimientos, ¡una terrible desgracia ocurrirá! —trató la anciana de hacer entender al grupo.

—¡Ja! Pues si yo fuese ese pobre diablo desdichado, yo lucharía por mi amor —reveló Kouga con firmeza y convicción, imaginando que ese amor era su querida Kagome, por la cual haría cualquier cosa—. Maldición o no, encontraría una forma de cambiar nuestro destino para poder amarnos.

Al escuchar esa determinante respuesta, los ojos de Kagome brillaron e Inuyasha sonrió al sentirse identificado con las palabras del roñoso. Era exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba y lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con su decisión, pese a las posibles consecuencias.

—Eso es muy valiente —opinó Yuka con admiración, soñando con el príncipe azul que fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella, si fuera éste su caso.

—¡Eso es una locura! —Rebatió la veterana, alterada—. ¿Que no escucharon que, si la perla de Shikon llegara a resurgir, una guerra se desataría? La única manera de evitar nuestra extinción, sería mediante la destrucción de esta joya y para lograrlo, esta pareja deberá sacrificar el sentimiento que comparten y así, romper el lazo que los une… La sangre de uno de los dos deberá ser derramada y…

—Está bien, está bien, no se altere —quiso tranquilizarla Yuka, abanicando su mano en el aire— sólo es una leyenda, ¿no cree que le está dando demasiada importancia? —cuestionó con ingenuidad y la anciana calló. La joven mujer le dio un sorbo a su jarrito con té y se giró hacia el oji-dorado—. ¿Y tú qué piensas, Inuyasha? Si estuvieras en los zapatos de ese chico, ¿qué harías? —preguntó con curiosidad.

El joven Taisho ladeó su rostro hacia ella y pestañeó varias veces. Miró al estrellado firmamento y contempló la redonda y blanca luna que adornaba el negruzco manto y sonrió de medio lado. No tuvo que pensar demasiado para dar su respuesta, pues era algo que había meditado desde mucho antes de llegar a la isla.

—No me importaría perder la vida en las manos de mi amada, con tal de disfrutar a su lado un momento siquiera… —contestó con total seguridad, volteándose hacia Kagome.

—¡Oh, que romántico! —corearon Ayumi, Yuka y Eri, en un suspiro.

La azabache ensanchó sus ojos con estupefacción. Algo dentro de ella se removió a tal punto de agobiar su corazón y provocarle un profundo malestar en el pecho. Inuyasha la observaba con tanta tranquilidad…

—¡No! ¡Yo nunca lo permitiría! —exclamó Kagome, poniéndose bruscamente de pie—. Ni aunque me pusieran un arma en la cabeza, ¡jamás sería capaz de matarte! —expuso con voz quebrada, inconsciente de sus propias palabras. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sin poder soportarlo más, abandonó el lugar, corriendo precipitadamente hacia la tupida vegetación que los rodeaba.

Todos se levantaron asustados por la reacción de la muchacha, sin comprender, pero al querer detenerla y preguntarle lo que sucedía, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de ellos.

—¡Mi niña! —gritó la anciana Kaede, sintiéndose, de pronto, muy débil—. Es muy peligroso que se adentre a la selva a estas horas de la noche… hay ponzoñas por doquier y…

Antes que pudiera concluir la frase, ella y todos los demás cayeron al suelo, sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño. Kouga se tambaleó en su sitió, aún sujetándose la cabeza, confundido… no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado ni porqué se sentía tan cansado y sin fuerzas, pero su deseo por proteger a Kagome era mayor, por lo que luchó contra el adormecimiento.

Inuyasha ignoró el efecto que habían surtido las hierbas en el pequeño grupo y sin mirar siquiera atrás, corrió tras la azabache para alcanzarla. ¡No permitiría que nada le sucediera! ¡No, mientras él viviera!

—Kagome… —masculló con preocupación, creyendo haberla perdido después de ella haber escuchado las consecuencias que conllevaría su amor.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Tras un par de semanas estresantes y cansadas, y días muy tristes para mí, finalmente he podido concluir un nuevo capítulo. No ha sido fácil escribir, tomando en cuenta la de cosas que me han pasado en tan poco tiempo, no obstante, adoro escribir y siempre será mi mejor distracción para alejarme del "mundo real". Digamos que, mientras redacto, imagino una pequeña sonrisa frente a algún monitor de la persona que se toma un tiempito para leerme y eso, me motiva a seguir, además de alegrarme.

Lamento mucho no haber podido regalarles lo prometido en este capítulo, pero francamente me estaba pasando de las palabras y necesitaba cuadrar bien los tiempos entre la vida en Tokyo y la isla. ¡Ahora sí se viene lo bueno! Jejeje. Aún no redacto el siguiente capítulo, pero puedo asegurarles que la espera valdrá la pena…

Y pasando a lo importante, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me han dejado sus comentarios (aunque me faltaron algunas que asumo, se fueron de vacaciones ^^). Realmente es gratificante recibir sus reviews en cada actualización y saber que la historia le sigue gustando. Muchas gracias a: **Miyoko-chibi**, **ELOWYN3**, **AllySan**, **dark PriinCess**, **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **Sele-TheBest**, **AkaneKagome** y **SaKuRaKu**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que leen en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, apoyo y agregarme a sus favoritos! No duden en dejarme su opinión ;D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	20. Un mismo latir

**Capítulo 20: Un mismo latir**

Extremadamente cansado y con la respiración agitada, se limpió los vestigios de sangre de la comisura de su labio inferior con el dorso de su mano, viendo como su agresor se volvía a poner de pie delante de él. El muy maldito lo había llevado a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, tras ser "liberado" de su cautiverio en la mansión Kurayami, para matarlo, conforme a las órdenes de su malvado y tramposo jefe.

—¿Aún no te rindes? —inquirió el herido hombre de ojos azules y coleta baja, al límite de sus energías, poniéndose nuevamente en guardia para contraatacar.

—No, hasta haberte exterminado —respondió el corpulento individuo de casi dos metros de altura y una enorme cicatriz atravesando su rostro, en un similar estado de agotamiento que su víctima.

Aún no comprendía cómo es que ese flacuchento malherido había podido hacerle frente, desarmándolo y desafiándolo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tan sólo era un guijarro comparado con él, y aún así se le estaba dificultando enormemente cumplir con el encargo de su señor y deshacerse de él. Ni siquiera poseía un arma con que defenderse y a penas lograba mantenerse sobre sus piernas, entonces ¿cómo demonios había logrado resistir hasta este punto y lastimarlo a tal grado de derrumbarlo inclusive? ¿Por qué ese miserable se aferraba tanto a la vida y se negaba a rendirse? Fuera cual fuese la razón, Naraku quería quitarlo de su camino y si él mismo no quería ser el próximo en la lista negra de los "sirvientes inútiles e inservibles" tendría que vencerlo y enviarlo al más allá lo antes posible. Además, por tratarse de un amigo del miserable de Inuyasha Taisho, cumpliría con el trabajo más que gustoso.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, observó la condición deplorable de Miroku y analizó rápidamente la situación. El oji-azul se estaba defendiendo únicamente con sus puños y afortunadamente no se había percatado de una puntiaguda estaca de hierro que yacía tras él, dándose cuenta que tenía todas las ventajas para ganar. Dio un paso intimidante hacia adelante y como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina pura en las venas, echó todo su cuerpo al frente, dando un ágil salto en el aire y posándose detrás del malherido hombre, alcanzando su objetivo.

Miroku apenas logró parpadear y girarse parcialmente, cuando de pronto, un agudo y tortuoso dolor atravesó su costado derecho. Con un agónico bramido de sufrimiento se dejó caer rendido sobre sus rodillas, apretando fuertemente los dientes y conteniendo un nuevo grito, cuando su enemigo retiró el fierro de su cuerpo.

Gruesas gotas de sangre salieron de su fresca y nueva herida, mareándolo y restándole fuerzas para seguir luchando. Con su respiración entrecortada, apoyó sus manos en el suelo, sintiendo su vista volverse borrosa.

—"_Me… me voy a desmayar" _—pensó el joven Hoshi, afligido, sabiendo que si perdía el conocimiento, no volvería a despertar… jamás… ¡No podía terminar así!

—¡Este es tu fin! —declaró el hombre de enorme cicatriz, alistando una nueva y fulminante estocada—. ¡Salúdame a Taisho en el infierno! —agregó mordazmente, teniendo aún muy presente que ese infeliz había sido el causante de la deformidad en su rostro.

Como si algo dentro de él hubiese hecho un 'click', Miroku abrió mucho los ojos, recobrándose de su malestar. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar rápidamente, recordándole que aún no era tiempo de morir, y que había personas que lo necesitaban. Inuyasha estaba con vida en alguna isla de tierras vírgenes y debía encontrarlo antes que Naraku para advertirle de sus malévolos planes. La perla de Shikon y el cumplimiento de aquella maldición estaban en juego…

Por otro lado, las vidas de la hija del agente Taijiya y su hermano continuaban en peligro… ¡Rayos, Sango! ¡Había prometido protegerla y liberarla de las manos de ese desgraciado! No, definitivamente no podía darse por vencido aún.

—¡El único que se irá al infierno, eres tú! —impugnó el oji-azul, agarrando fuertemente la varilla metálica y sin que su atacante lo viera venir, perforó su grueso cuello, atravesándolo cual pincho a un trozo de carne.

El pesado cuerpo cayó bruscamente al suelo, desangrándose precipitadamente hasta morir casi al instante. Miroku lo observó, tratando de recuperar el aliento por el reciente esfuerzo realizado e hizo una breve plegaria por aquella alma, –costumbre que, de alguna forma, había adquirido en el monasterio en el que se crió-. Miró a su alrededor, mientras trataba, dificultosamente, volver a ponerse de pie. Para su infortunio no lo logró, y mientras se sujetaba adolorido su sangrante herida, alzó su vista al cielo y observó el blanco resplandor de la luna llena, cuya luz se filtraba a través de una vaporosa nube, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico.

—¿Y ahora cómo voy a volver a la ciudad? —se preguntó a sí mismo con una sonrisa deprimida, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba.

Si tan sólo pudiera ponerse en contacto con la agente Ayame, quizás lograría interferir en los malévolos planes de su enemigo y poner en sobre aviso a Inuyasha…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Las lágrimas caían incesantemente por su rostro, humedeciendo sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su vista se nublaba por momentos, cuando gruesas gotas salinas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos chocolates, impidiéndole ver con claridad a través de la espesura selvática. Su desesperada carrera la hizo casi tropezar en varias ocasiones, pues además de estar ciegamente sumida en sus pensamientos y su aflicción, la oscuridad de la noche era eminente. La tenue luz que le brindaba la luna apenas le ayudaba a distinguir el tronco de un árbol de una roca o una planta de un animal; no obstante, ella conocía perfectamente el camino hacia el lugar al cual deseaba llegar con urgencia.

Atravesó la lóbrega frondosidad sin temor a ser descubierta por alguna criatura hambrienta que estuviera haciendo su ronda nocturna, siendo guiada únicamente por sus impulsos, más que por sus sentidos. Las palabras de Inuyasha aún giraban en torno a su cabeza, oprimiendo su pecho dolorosamente…

"_No me importaría perder la vida en las manos de mi amada, con tal de disfrutar a su lado un momento siquiera…"_

Él había dicho esa frase con tanta seguridad y fervor, que no lo soportó, sintiendo como algo dentro de su ser se desgarraba con el sólo pensamiento de aquella afirmación. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en morir y aceptar la maldición que amenazaba con separarlos? ¡Jamás permitiría que expusiera su vida tan a la ligera! Ella no lo toleraría… antes preferiría morir con él…

La perla de Shikon… una legendaria joya de místicos poderes incalculables que sólo llevaba a la decadencia de la humanidad debido a su propia ambición...

Desde que sus memorias habían sido recuperadas, recordaba perfectamente la antigua historia que le había contado su abuelo cuando aún era una niña, y que por algún motivo en particular, su abuela Kaede volvía a narrar. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué caso tenía recordarle que su amor estaba condenado por los dioses desde antes de su nacimiento? ¿Es que acaso la anciana había querido darles algún mensaje? ¿Cómo dejar pasar el llamado del corazón que la unía con Inuyasha? En ocasiones, incluso podía jurar que lograba sentir su mismo latir cuando estaba con él…

Ella conocía las consecuencias y el trágico final de la historia, y no obstante, ¡no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su amado por ningún motivo! Algo dentro de su pecho le decía que todo estaría bien si permanecían juntos, pues la fuerza del amor era el arma más poderosa sobre la faz del planeta, capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo y estaba segura que Inuyasha pensaba igual.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones y librándose de cualquier posible peligro, sus pasos la llevaron, prácticamente por inercia, a su lugar favorito en la isla… su pequeña lagunilla a la cual solía escapar para meditar, soñar o desahogar sus penas, que en este caso se volvían en expectativas.

Se detuvo a orillas del estanque con la respiración entrecortada a causa de la carrera. Se secó levemente las lágrimas de su rostro y contempló la fina cascada que brotaba cual velo de novia desde lo alto del verdoso peñasco. Un agua tan cristalina y pura que emanaba vida de la peña, tal como lo hacían sus esperanzas al surgir de su propio valor. Sí, éste era el mejor lugar para restaurar su espíritu caído, pues si alguna vez sirvió para lograr vencer sus temores al tener el coraje suficiente para saltar desde lo alto, ahora buscaría la paz y tranquilidad que necesitaba para liberarse de las opresiones que aquejan su alma.

Podía ser una locura, pero ella no se apartaría de Inuyasha, ni aunque su vida peligrara, pues estando con él, sentía nuevas fuerzas renovar su ser…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con el corazón oprimido por el temor de perder a su amada, corrió sin cesar, adentrándose cada vez más en lo profundo de lo desconocido. Mirando por todas partes con la esperanza de divisarla, apartó ramas y hojas que le obstaculizaban el paso y gritó su nombre una y otra vez, pero para su congoja, nunca obtuvo una respuesta de vuelta. ¿Cómo se había perdido de su campo de visión tan rápidamente? ¿Qué haría si algo le ocurría y él no estaba cerca para protegerla? ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría!

Él había querido hablar con ella antes para evitar confusiones o malos entendidos, pero para su desgracia, la anciana se le había adelantado, seguramente, despertando en Kagome el miedo y rechazo hacia él. Él no había querido que la muchacha se enterase de la maldición de esa manera tan brusca y por boca de alguien más, y ahora corría el riesgo de perderla… para siempre. Su reacción inicial le había hecho pensar que ella ya conocía la historia y que los riesgos no le importaban… que su amor fuera más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo. No obstante, su huída despavorida del lugar, lo hizo dudar. Aunque, al conmemorar las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos, y su voz quebrada y desesperada, la verdad se develó ante él…

"_¡No! ¡Yo nunca lo permitiría! Ni aunque me pusieran un arma en la cabeza, ¡jamás sería capaz de matarte!" _

¡Qué equivocación tan grande! Ella no había mencionado que se apartaría de su lado, ni mucho menos que lo rechazaría. Ella se había alterado por la absurda idea de perderlo… Oh, Kagome… pequeña tonta… Él nunca la dejaría, pero ella debía entender que si se llegase a cumplir la maldición, él no dudaría en entregar su vida a cambio de la suya con tal de verla a salvo…

Aún desconocía las consecuencias finales que conllevaría su decisión de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento tan profundo que se acrecentaba a cada minuto en su pecho, pero si Kagome lo aceptaba a pesar de todo, él la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. ¡Lucharían juntos para cambiar su destino! Debía existir alguna forma…

Con el ferviente anhelo de hacerle saber sus pensamientos y su firme determinación a su amada, continuó buscándola en medio de la oscuridad, esperando no tener que encontrarse con ninguna de las ponzoñas a las que se había referido la anciana Kaede, antes de dejarse caer en un profundo estado de sueño. Las hierbas que Kagome había echado en el té resultaron ser muy efectivas, aunque al final, no todo saliera como lo habían planeado. La idea había consistido en escaparse juntos y refugiarse en algún lugar que ella conociera; sin embargo, ahora la estaba buscando sin rumbo fijo. ¿Cuán grande podría ser la isla? ¿Por qué ella no contestaba a sus llamados? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo? ¿Qué tal si estaba siendo presa de alguna de esas criaturas salvajes y se encontraba en peligro?

—Kagome… —susurró su nombre apenas audiblemente, sintiendo mucho miedo que algo hubiese podido sucederle. La selva era muy extensa y podría tardar horas en localizarla—. ¿En dónde estás?

Como si sus instintos le hubiesen advertido repentinamente del peligro, sintió una temerosa presencia a sus espaldas, asechándolo. Permaneció muy quieto en su sitio, sin mover ni un sólo músculo, agudizando su oído. Un leve siseo se aproximó a su sistema auditivo y entonces supo lo que lo amenazaba. Contuvo su respiración y roló sus ojos a un lado para mirar de soslayo a la criatura, sin girar su cabeza. ¡Una serpiente! Estaba seguro que si se movía, estaría perdido, pero entonces ¿qué podía hacer?

Al sentir el leve y frió roce sobre la piel de su hombro, su cuerpo se estremeció con repugnancia. Antes que su cerebro pudiera idear algún plan de escape, su mano reaccionó por inercia y aprisionó fuertemente el pequeño cráneo al animal. Las temibles fauces de la colorada serpiente se abrieron amenazadoramente, mostrándole al hombre sus pequeños pero letales colmillos, inyectados de veneno. Inuyasha la sostuvo con firmeza y la observó con una ceja levantada a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Qué no sabes que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes? —le cuestionó a la ponzoña como si pudiera entenderlo, mofándose de ella al encontrarle cierta similitud con alguien—. Me recuerdas mucho al maldito de Naraku… igual de traicionera… pero déjame decirte que te metiste con la persona equivocada. —Y sin decir más, la arrojó enérgicamente lejos de su vista—. ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos!

Ahora se sentía más preocupado que nunca, pensando en las posibilidades de que Kagome hubiese sido atacada por una de esas serpientes y ahora estuviera tirada en alguna parte, indefensa y sola… Alzó con aflicción su dorada mirada al estrellado cielo nocturno, y contempló la redonda y blanca luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre él, levantando una plegaria al cielo; y como si los dioses lo hubiesen escuchado, su corazón dio un fuerte latido. Sorprendido, se llevó su mano al pecho y entonces, de manera inexplicable, supo en dónde buscar.

Apresuró sus pasos y dejándose llevar por el susurro de su corazón y el mismo latir que lo unía a ella, llegó hasta una pared rocosa, cubierta por musgo y diversas ramas. Miró dudoso hacia la parte superior y teniendo la ligera sospecha que allá arriba encontraría la respuesta a sus preguntas, se sujetó de la enredadera y la escaló, llegando hasta una hendidura en la parte alta del risco, cubierta por un arbusto. Lo removió al sentir una leve corriente de aire salir del lugar, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una entrada secreta.

Sonriendo con satisfacción, atravesó el corto túnel, siendo conducido hasta las gruesas ramificaciones de un árbol milenario, de cuya copa pendían lianas que le servirían para descender. Cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron tierra, sus oídos captaron el suave sonido de la caída del agua y al alzar su vista, descubrió un hermoso paisaje de ensueño, que mostraba majestuosamente el brote de una cascada, cuyo chorro era recibido en una lagunilla.

El estrellado manto nocturno se reflejó sobre la superficie cristalina, mostrando cual espejo, el resplandor de la luna llena sobre ella. Inuyasha parpadeó maravillado cuando vio cientos de pequeñas lucecitas danzar sobre el estanque, siguiendo una ondulante trayectoria hasta la cascada, en donde presenció el más bello espectáculo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Como si estuviera ante alguna ilustración de un cuento de hadas, vio como las luciérnagas envolvían una hermosa figura femenina y acariciaban juguetonamente cada una de sus esbeltas curvas con su resplandor hasta desaparecer en lo alto.

¡Al fin la había encontrado!

Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón latió con fuerza, bombeando vertiginosamente la sangre por sus venas. Una oleada de calor se apoderó de su ser con tan sublime imagen, apreciando la transparencia de las mojadas prendas de aquella ninfa, que se adherían a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y que dejaban demasiado a la imaginación, y eso sólo con apreciar su parte posterior. Como si fuese atraído por un imán, sus pasos lo llevaron lentamente al agua en un estado hipnótico, hasta quedar empapado desde su cintura para abajo.

Kagome no se percató de la presencia del joven Taisho, pues se encontraba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, siendo "casualmente" su enfoque principal, el hombre de ojos dorados que se había robado su corazón y que ahora se encontraba, impensablemente, a escasos metros de ella. Abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolates y sonrió al creer que, seguramente, él debía estar esperando aún por ella en la aldea y para su regocijo, no se esfumaría como una de las tantas ilusiones que solía tener antes de reencontrarse.

—Inuyasha… —musitó con dulzura. Definitivamente tendría que ir a buscarlo para hablar con él y dejar las cosas en claro. Después de todo, no quería provocar un malentendido, que por cierto, había dado inicio por su causa al decir aquello de entregar su vida por su amor. Además, había sido el plan de ambos escaparse para estar un momento a solas—. Tonto —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿A quién le dices tonto? —susurró el oji-dorado en su oído, sorprendiéndola en extremo al rodearla con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda y contornear su delgada y descubierta cintura. Un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió al mojarse su torso con la humedad de los cabellos azabaches y la suave piel de ella.

Kagome ahogó un gritito del susto al verse inesperadamente atrapada, pero se recuperó casi enseguida tras reconocer la voz varonil de él, que había sonado peculiarmente sensual. El calor que le transmitió su atlético cuerpo la estremeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos, ruborizándola por completo. El cálido aliento de Inuyasha chocó contra su cuello, erizándole desconcertantemente los vellos de la nuca, obligándola a respirar con algo de dificultad.

—No… no te sentí llegar… —logró articular a penas—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Mi corazón me guió hasta ti… ¿Por qué huiste? —preguntó cerca de su oído, sin soltarla, y fue entonces cuando ella pudo reaccionar.

—No soporté la idea de que tus palabras tuvieran cumplimiento —musitó con tristeza, sabiendo que él entendería a lo que se refería—. Mi amor no vale tu vida…

—¡Pequeña tonta! Sin tu amor, mi vida no sería nada… —indicó con fervor, apoyando su mentón en el descubierto hombro femenino. Kagome contuvo las ganas de llorar y quiso objetar, pero Inuyasha continuó hablando—: Cuando di por hecho que habías muerto en aquel crucero, creí que enloquecería al no lograr borrar tu recuerdo con el pasar del tiempo; y por el contrario, este sentimiento se fue arraigando en mi pecho y acrecentándose con cada día que pasaba… —reveló con voz levemente temblorosa, sumido en sus recuerdos—. Toda mi vida me dediqué a interferir en los planes de mi enemigo, con el único propósito de vengarme de él y encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para acabarlo, pero… al ser una legendaria joya la principal causa de nuestra disputa, nunca imaginé que un viejo diario me devolvería las esperanzas de encontrarte con vida…

—La perla de Shikon… —confirmó la azabache, recuperando finalmente el aliento tras escucharlo e imaginándose lo mucho que él debió haber sufrido…

—¿Sabías de ella desde antes? —preguntó dudoso, irguiéndose levemente para mirarla.

Todo indicaba que el relato de la anciana Kaede no había causado mayor impacto en ella, por algún conocimiento previo que ahora deseaba escuchar. Kagome, por su lado, suspiró con pesadez y evocó sus remembranzas.

—Cuando era niña, mi abuelo me contaba muchas historias sobre esta poderosa perla y cómo ésta había desaparecido de este mundo a causa de las maldades y ambiciones de las personas y de criaturas sobrenaturales… parecía un cuento lleno de magia y fantasías, hasta que… —la muchacha hizo una pequeña pausa, alzando nostálgica su mirada al estrellado cielo nocturno—, un día, me dijo que los descendientes de la familia Higurashi y Taisho estarían consignados a cumplir con un destino incierto, impuesto por una maldición… que nosotros estaríamos marcados para amarnos, pese a las prohibiciones, tal como aquella sacerdotisa y ese demonio perro…

Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, Kagome alzó su mano izquierda a la altura de su rostro y se observó la oscura mancha que se perfilaba en la parte lateral exterior. Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces y creyó que su corazón se detendría en ese momento. ¡Ella lo había sabido todo el tiempo!

—La marca… —masculló el oji-dorado, soltando la pequeña cintura para tomar la suave mano femenina en su derecha, percibiendo inmediatamente un cosquilleo al contacto con su piel. Ella, al sentir lo mismo, se giró completamente hacia él y enfocó sus ojos chocolates en los dorados de él, compartiendo la misma sensación y el mismo latir de su corazón—. ¿Desde cuándo descubriste su significado?

—Supongo que siempre lo supe… —respondió la azabache, contemplando ensimismada la unión de sus manos—. Cada vez que la veía, sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de mí… algo que me indicaba que mi vida estaba atada a alguien especial.

—Atada a alguien a quien no deberías amar —dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de amargura, soltándola y esquivando su mirada.

Y allí estaba nuevamente esa maldita vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que debía apartarse de ella para no exponerla a un posible peligro. Las dudas que había sembrado la anciana Kaede en él, con sus insistentes advertencias, rondaban en su mente constantemente, llevándolo a un paso de retractarse de su decisión y recapacitar en el último momento. ¿Qué sucedería si no era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que se supone que acontecería?

Ella parecía convencida de aquella maldición y aún así, estaba tan tranquila que lo consternaba…

Kagome dulcificó su mirada al comprender la inquietud que abrumaba el corazón de Inuyasha. Ella tenía exactamente los mismos temores que él, y conocía perfectamente los riesgos a los que podrían ser expuestos, pero aún así procuró ignorar los malos augurios y prefirió escuchar el susurro de su corazón. Estaban haciendo lo correcto… lo sentía…

Empezó a hurgar en su pequeño bolso, -del cual no se había desprendido desde la mañana-, y sacó la bisutería que había elaborado con semillas y conchitas acaracoladas. Inuyasha no la estaba mirando, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para sorprenderlo y contradecir sus desoladas palabras.

—Pero eres a quien yo deseo amar —aseveró Kagome con devoción, deslizando inadvertidamente el collar sobre su cabeza. Sabía que él, en su terquedad, aún batallaba en su interior por no cometer ningún error y velar por su seguridad, pero ella estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo junto a él—. Te he esperado todos estos años y sé que no soportaría alejarme nuevamente de ti… Por favor, sólo déjame quedarme contigo… Eres la razón de mí existir…

Inuyasha pestañeó atónito y descendió su mirada a su pecho, admirando el inesperado regalo. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a esto… nunca nadie le había obsequiado nada desde la muerte de su madre y ahora, Kagome le daba algo hecho con sus propias manos, sin pedir nada a cambio, más que permanecer a su lado. Era increíble la manera en que ella lograba remover todo su ser con un acto tan pequeño y a la vez, tan significativo…

—Kagome… —sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y a la vez un enorme regocijo en su pecho, aferró apasionadamente la mano de ella entre la suya, levantándola a la altura de su torso. Ya no tendría más dudas… lucharía por y para ella—. En ese caso, ¡te protegeré con mi vida! —afirmó con voz profunda, posando sus dorados ojos sobre los atrapantes orbes chocolates de la azabache con determinación e intensidad.

Las blancas mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron y su pulso se aceleró por aquella apasionada declaración. Por unos instantes quiso reclamarle por empeñarse en exponer su vida por su causa, pero antes que pudiera articular alguna palabra, Inuyasha deslizó suavemente su mano por su rostro, sorprendiéndola con su proximidad.

No había formas de expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos, pues al ser consciente de los escasos centímetros que los separaban y de la absoluta quietud a su alrededor, sintió sus fuerzas ceder completamente ante él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con anhelo, cayendo en un profundo mar de emociones, en donde sólo podía escuchar el retumbar de su propio corazón.

Inuyasha sintió el cálido aliento chocar deliciosamente contra su rostro, volviéndose su propia respiración pesada. La sangre bombeó raudamente por sus venas, no sólo calentando su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Sus párpados cayeron y se dejó llevar por aquel intenso sentimiento que amenazaba con explotar dentro de su pecho.

Con un movimiento torpe descendió su rostro al de ella y rozó levemente la superficie de los sonrosados labios femeninos con los suyos, palpando la suave y aterciopelada textura que se asemejaba a un par de pétalos de rosa. Bastó aquel leve toque para recibir una descarga eléctrica que estremeció toda su anatomía, logrando percibir la misma reacción en ella. Podía jurar que ésta era la primera vez que experimentada algo tan alucinante, haciéndolo perder, inclusive, la noción de la realidad…

Con una dúctil y cándida caricia envolvió enteramente los tibios labios de la muchacha, y la besó con extrema dulzura y delicadeza, queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que guardaba dentro por ella. Un beso tan casto y puro que estremecía cual toque de un ángel, pero que al final se convertiría en su condena…

Como un repentino y fugaz flash, la visión que había recibido días atrás del árbol sagrado en el templo Higurashi, llegó a la mente del joven Taisho, perturbándolo al creer ver los rostros de él y Kagome en aquella lastimera escena. Sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, se separó lentamente de ella y entreabrió sus ojos para mirarla con agobio.

—¿Y si estamos cometiendo un error? —preguntó Inuyasha con la incertidumbre marcada en sus orbes, evocando la historia de sus ancestros, que habían sido obligados a odiarse y matarse, pese al gran amor que se profesaron—. ¿Y si nos pasa lo mismo? Ellos se amaban y…

—Permanecieron juntos hasta el último momento… —completó Kagome como si le hubiese leído sus pensamientos, sabiendo que él se refería al trágico final de la sacerdotisa Midoriko y el general perro Inuyûdai.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un brinco y latió con desenfreno dentro de su pecho, maravillado por la voluntad y confianza de la muchacha. Ella estaba aprobando su relación sin titubeo alguno y si en algún momento llegó a dudar de ella, creyendo desfallecer por la incertidumbre, ahora se sentía renacer y con nuevas fuerzas.

Dejando todas las preocupaciones de lado, Inuyasha se dejó arrastrar por el llamado necesitado de su alma y atrapó arrebatadamente el rostro de Kagome entre ambas manos, besándola con frenesí y desespero. Sediento de sus labios bebió del elixir de sus besos, despertándose finalmente una llama de fuego intenso de pasión, imposible de extinguir. Ya no sería capaz de detenerse… cada roce lo estremecía al borde de la locura, haciéndole perder la voluntad sobre su propio ser.

La muchacha suspiró, creyendo derretirse en sus brazos y entreabrió sus labios en busca de aire, oportunidad que el oji-dorado aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cálida boca de ella, consiguiendo un contacto más íntimo. Una nueva descarga los sacudió, aturdiendo sus sentidos y despertando finalmente el deseo y la pasión que habían permanecido dormidos en ellos hasta ahora, pero sobre todo el amor que destilaban sus almas…

Buscando una mayor proximidad, Inuyasha deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de la azabache y enredó sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos, mientras aferraba la otra alrededor de la pequeña cintura para que ella no intentara escapar. Aunque estaba claro que eso no sucedería, pues Kagome no estaba poniendo la menor resistencia para querer alejarse de él, por el contrario, en su inexperiencia le correspondió a sus fogosos besos con ansias, cediendo plenamente a sus exigencias y logrando sacarle varios suspiros a él también.

Se saborearon mutuamente y exploraron sus bocas con vehemencia hasta quedar sin aliento y sentir el mundo girar a su alrededor. El contacto de sus cuerpos parcialmente desnudos y mojados fue la cúspide para que una oleada de calor abrasador se apoderara de ellos.

Sin soltarla o detener sus caricias, Inuyasha la condujo con pasos lentos y ciegos hasta el borde de la lagunilla, aprisionándola contra una de las musgosas rocas grandes que allí se ubicaban. Ella se quejó levemente al sentir el frío de la piedra tocar su espalda, pero cuando el hombre se friccionó contra su pelvis, permitiéndole sentir su dureza, mientras acariciaba osadamente su pierna hasta llegar a su trasero debajo de la semi-transparente y mojada tela, todo pasó a segundo plano al ser prisionera de un éxtasis hasta ahora desconocido. Los ardorosos labios buscaron el níveo cuello femenino para depositar cortos y húmedos besos en él, incitándola y degustándola con hambre. Quería memorizar su esbelta silueta y jurarle amor eterno en un instante...

—Inu… yasha… —jadeó Kagome en un hilo de voz, creyendo desfallecer ante el mar de sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez.

Aquella ahogada vocecita lo regresó a la realidad cuando estuvo a punto de perder absolutamente el control sobre sus actos. Inmediatamente recordó que ella aún era pura e inocente, y que debía ser tratada con delicadeza. Había sido demasiado brusco con ella al dejarse llevar tan arrebatadamente por sus instintos que lo urgían a poseerla, pero también era muy consciente que existía una necesidad mucho más grande que sólo deseo... Quería ser uno junto con ella y saciar ese inmenso amor que lo consumía por dentro…

Con la respiración pesada, tragó fuertemente saliva al tener su garganta seca e inhaló profundamente, embriagándose con el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cuello de su amada. De pronto se sintió mareado y al escucharla suspirar, creyó caer al borde de un abismo. Con la mente aturdida por las extenuantes emociones, se irguió, aún con sus ojos cerrados, y apoyó su frente en la de ella, tratando de recuperar la cordura antes de mirarla.

Ella sintió el cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro y al abrir sus párpados y vislumbrarlo, quedó extasiada ante su imagen. Inuyasha tenía sus ojos sem-cerrados y enfocados en ella, dejando entrever sus pupilas, que en esos momentos tenían un dorado tan intenso como el mismo oro fundido. Su mirada tan profunda le erizó la piel y de no ser porque él la tenía firmemente sujeta, estaba segura que habría desfallecido.

—Te… te necesito… —murmuró el oji-dorado con ardiente suplicio, encontrando en los orbes chocolates aquella conexión que lograba traspasar su alma de manera casi sobrenatural. Ella sonrió y acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

—Soy tuya… —expuso la azabache amorosamente, dándole permiso para hacer con ella lo que quisiera—, siempre lo he sido…

—Kagome… —suspiró con voz levemente temblorosa, besándola con amor infinito.

Con suma delicadeza la levantó en brazos, sin interrumpir el beso, y la cargó fuera del agua. Si bien era mucho más excitante disfrutar de sus cuerpos mojados dentro del estanque, pensó primordialmente en la comodidad de ella. Quería que ella disfrutara plenamente de este maravilloso acto que los uniría y marcaría sus vidas por siempre.

Entre dulces y suaves caricias, la recostó delicadamente sobre el pasto seco y la cubrió parcialmente con su cuerpo, brindándole su calor. Con besos hambrientos buscó el níveo cuello y luego lo degustó deleitoso con su lengua ardiente y posesiva, siguiendo un recorrido hasta la clavícula de su hombro descubierto, escuchándola gemir. Su mano acarició la piel suave y desnuda del vientre de la muchacha y ascendió lentamente, introduciéndose bajo la empapada tela que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, encontrando su objetivo. En cuanto alcanzó uno de los redondos y firmes senos, -que encajó perfectamente en su palma-, lo masajeó, atrapando y pellizcando levemente el pequeño botoncito rosado, el cual se endureció inmediatamente con su tacto.

Kagome perdió el frío que momentos antes había sentido al salir del agua, sólo para notar que ahora su cuerpo ardía en fuego. Una fuerza más allá de la razón actuó sobre ella, incitándola a acariciar sin temor el cuerpo perfecto y duro del hombre que tanto amaba, provocándolo a seguir, a seducir, a tentar y a dar placer en todos los sentidos. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda ancha de Inuyasha de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, sintiendo en la yema de sus dedos de vez en cuando alguna cicatriz, que seguramente era algún vestigio de uno de los tantos enfrentamientos con ese ser maligno llamado Naraku. En un acto de ternura y consuelo acarició aquellas marcas, formando pequeños círculos y teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus heridas aún abiertas para no lastimarlo, mientras lo escuchaba gemir ronco por su tacto.

Preso del ardiente deseo, Inuyasha la despojó completamente de la estorbosa prenda mojada que cubría la perfección de los pechos de Kagome y los lamió con deleite, introduciendo un erecto pezón en su boca, apretándolo suavemente con sus labios. Al instante, Kagome se encorvó y jadeó sollozante ante la descarga eléctrica que recibió, enredando sus manos en la larga cabellera negra de él con desesperación. Luego de una breve pausa ante la reacción de la muchacha, él volvió a enredar su lengua en el pezón y lo devoró por completo, llevándola al delirio. Cuando finalmente se sació de uno, buscó el otro seno para brindarle exactamente la misma atención, mientras su mano libre recorría una de las largas piernas femeninas hasta llegar al bien formado trasero, apretándolo con firmeza bajo la delgada tela que lo cubría a penas.

La mano de Inuyasha se aventuró lentamente bajo las piernas de ella, infiltrándose en las bragas, y descubriendo la zona más escondida e intocable de su amada. Al apenas rozarla, Kagome escondió de inmediato su rostro en el hombro de él y jadeó cuando su punto más sensible fue tocado y frotado hasta llevarla al borde de la locura. Encorvó su espalda y se movió inconscientemente de manera provocadora, presionándose contra los dedos masculinos que poco a poco se abrían paso en su interior y se introducían en ella.

El oji-dorado tragó fuerte al escucharla sollozar de placer, mientras salía y entraba con su dedo medio y anular de ella, sintiéndola cada vez más húmeda, lista para él.

Cuando apartó finalmente sus dedos, Kagome parecía casi desfallecida en sus brazos, momento que aprovechó para deshacerse de la última prenda que la cubría de su completa desnudez. La admiró con deleite por unos segundos, sintiendo la sangre bullir en sus venas y su miembro palpitar de forma casi dolorosa dentro de sus pantalones. Habiendo llegado al límite de su propia fuerza de voluntad, trató de deshacerse rápidamente de la pieza que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, pero antes que pudiera desabrocharse el botón o bajar la cremallera, una delicada mano lo detuvo. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un par de orbes chocolates radiantes, hechizantes y llenas de deseo que le cortaron la respiración ante tanta hermosura, sintiendo instantáneamente varios shocks eléctricos cuando Kagome comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente sin que lo viera venir.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas por el sofocante calor que invadía su cuerpo y ahora por la timidez, ella comenzó a explorarlo y a tocarlo con infinita suavidad desde el centro de su pecho firme, besando tiernamente la herida de su hombro y teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, hasta descender a su bien ejercitado abdomen, delineando con la yema de sus dedos las curvaturas de sus músculos. Lo escuchó gemir ronco y lo vio cerrar los ojos, -seguramente para mantenerse bajo control-, cuando desabrochó osadamente el botón del pantalón y deslizó su mano por el borde del bóxer. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios y rozó la protuberancia que se abultaba allí, escuchándolo gruñir.

Al no ser capaz de resistir tanta tortura, Inuyasha agarró la muñeca de la traviesa mano y la apartó de su parte sensible, colocándola a un costado de la cabeza de la muchacha. Con una urgente necesidad oprimiendo su pecho, la volvió a besar apasionadamente en los labios, introduciendo su ardiente lengua en la boca de la chica, bebiendo de ella como criatura sedienta en un desierto hasta saciarse, mientras con un rápido movimiento se deshacía él mismo de los estorbosos pantalones y bóxers que lo estaban sofocando, quedando completamente desnudo.

Sin dejar de besarla, se acomodó cuidadosamente entre las piernas de Kagome y se acostó sobre ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso. En ese momento ambos jadearon con el roce tan íntimo de sus sexos palpitantes, siendo invadidos por un abrasador calor que les brindo un deleite más allá del raciocinio.

—Inu… yasha… —murmuró Kagome con la respiración entrecortada, afirmando instintivamente sus piernas a la cintura del hombre, sintiéndose mareada y deliciosamente sofocada.

—Te amo —declaró Inuyasha con voz firme, ronca, apasionada y cargada de infinito amor sobre los aterciopelados labios de la azabache, besándola esta vez con ternura cual suave caricia del rocío sobre un pétalo de rosa.

Con suma delicadeza se fue adentrando lentamente en ella, dejándose envolver paulatinamente por la estrechez de su húmeda y caliente cavidad, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de su amada. Apretó fuertemente sus dientes a causa de los espasmos que lo invadieron desmesuradamente a medida que iba avanzando, llegando a una pequeña barrera que lo detuvo momentáneamente mientras recuperaba un poco de aliento.

La azabache dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir una descarga eléctrica recorrerla desde la punta de sus pies hasta la última hebra de su cabello, viendo luces de colores que resplandecieron un par de segundos bajo sus párpados. No obstante, al sentir una leve presión en la parte más baja de su vientre, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo a causa de la pequeña molestia que estaba experimentando, volviendo a la realidad. Temerosa apretó la mano masculina que se enlazaba con la suya y se aferró con la otra a la ancha espalda de él, encontrando rápidamente consuelo en los dúctiles besos de Inuyasha que la tranquilizaron de inmediato, dejándose someter por lo que él hacía.

Al finalmente penetrarla en su totalidad, el joven Taisho permaneció quieto dentro de ella y ocultó su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, permitiendo que ambos se amoldaran, se reconocieran y acoplaran cada músculo y centímetro de sus pieles por primera vez de manera tan intensa e íntima. Sus cuerpos, ahora, eran un solo ser. Sus almas unificadas les hizo experimentar una conexión sobrenatural más allá del razonamiento y las palpitaciones de sus corazones adoptaron el mismo compás rítmico y melodioso, convirtiéndose en un mismo latir.

Lenta y suavemente, Inuyasha comenzó a moverse dentro de Kagome y ella jadeó excitada en su oído ante sus caricias, acostumbrándose rápidamente a él y disfrutando desde el inicio del mágico acto de amor que compartían. El oji-dorado besó el cuello femenino con ternura, embriagándose de ella como si con ello tratara de adormecer levemente sus impulsos para no perder el control y lastimarla involuntariamente. Cada embestida le provocaba espasmos electrificantes en todo su cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo a tal punto de querer incrementar su velocidad con impetuoso vigor y hasta cierto punto salvajismo… Sentía la urgencia de querer satisfacer las exigencias de su virilidad y fundirse en ella con frenesí, pero su inmenso amor por ella lo hizo recapacitar y conservar la poca cordura que aún dominaba su mente sobre sus instintos.

El placer y los reclamos de su propio cuerpo habían dejado de importar, sobreponiendo a Kagome por sobre todas las cosas… Quería amarla con devoción y llevarla al punto máximo de éxtasis para llegar junto con ella a tocar las estrellas del infinito. Nunca había experimentado tales sensaciones tan arrasadoras y quería compartirlas plenamente con ella… sólo con ella…

Kagome era tan dulce y delicada, y se estaba entregando a él plenamente de una forma que no creyó posible, estremeciendo y despertando cada terminal nerviosa de su anatomía. Ella se estaba dejando llevar dócilmente por los senderos que los llevarían al mismo cielo, en donde las prohibiciones no tenían subsistencia… un lugar en donde su amor era permitido y libre de prejuicios sólo para compartir un mismo cuerpo… un mismo corazón… un mismo latir… un mismo alma...

La perlada luna del firmamento era el único testigo de las promesas que se hicieron el uno al otro entre murmullos sofocados, alumbrándolos con su tenue resplandor en medio de la oscuridad. Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, diminutas partículas luminosas se concentraron en la unión de sus manos, formando paulatinamente un haz de luz que brilló dentro de sus palmas. La marca que sellaba la parte lateral de la extremidad de cada uno encajó perfectamente cual pieza de rompecabezas, convirtiéndose en una sola figura que significaría el despertar de lo inevitable.

—I-Inu…yasshha… por favor… —suplicó la azabache, no resistiendo más la tortura a la que él la estaba sometiendo.

Su cuerpo ardía y le exigía cada vez más de él. No estaba muy segura de lo que era, pues desde hace rato había dejado de razonar, pero dejó hablar a su cuerpo por ella. Sumergida en un universo de sensaciones, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y se movió bajo su cuerpo, pidiendo inconscientemente a que aumentara desesperadamente su ritmo.

Inuyasha cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó su mandíbula al sentir un nuevo espasmo a causa de la inesperada provocación de la muchacha. No hicieron falta más palabras para captar el mensaje, y marcar un nuevo ritmo que les daría placer a ambos, llevándolos a la cumbre del éxtasis. Perdiendo finalmente la cordura y el poco autocontrol que había tratado de mantener, el oji-dorado liberó por completo sus instintos, incrementando la velocidad y la intensidad de sus embestidas, sin soltar la mano de ella en ningún momento. Sus caderas se movieron juntas, siendo únicamente conscientes de sus pieles rozando contra el otro de manera insistente.

Pronto, los gemidos desencajados de la pareja hicieron eco en el silencio de la selva, opacándose por completo los tenues sonidos de la caída de la fina cascada y el cántico de los grillos a su alrededor. Pudieron sentir no sólo sus cuerpos unificarse, sino también sus almas fusionarse, volviéndose una sola.

Inuyasha sintió como su miembro se engrosaba con el roce que la intimidad femenina le proporcionaba. Su vientre comenzó a concentrar la energía que lo obligaría a culminar pronto, acercándose cada vez más a la más grande alianza que los catapultaría hasta el elixir del paraíso con cada embestida. Los sollozantes jadeos de Kagome le indicaron que ella también estaba llegando a la cúspide, empezando a convulsionarse bajo su cuerpo. Cuando ella enterró las uñas de su única mano libre en su espalda y exclamó su nombre, supo que ella había alcanzado el clímax del placer, llevándolo consigo. Su vientre se contrajo y su esencia corrió vertiginosa por su longitud, esparciéndose las descargas en ella, deteniéndose para temblar en ella, convulsionarse y gemir desencajado mientras se derramaba en el interior de "su mujer".

Bajo los párpados de ambos se formaron lucecitas destellantes y multicolores, dejando, inclusive, el mundo de girar a su alrededor, llenándolos de calma infinita como si estuvieran flotando sobre las nubes.

Inuyasha juntó su frente con la de Kagome y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. No se movieron por un buen instante, siendo lo único audible para los dos el sonido de sus respiraciones casi ahogadas, y el agitado palpitar de sus sincronizados corazones, que poco a poco recuperaron la tranquilidad.

—Nunca me dejes… no podría vivir sin ti… —pidió Inuyasha suplicante, saliendo lentamente de ella y besando amorosamente los labios femeninos, antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kagome y dejarse vencer por el cansancio físico, sin soltar la mano de ella en ningún momento.

—No hay poder humano que pueda separarme de ti… —respondió Kagome sin vacilaciones, acariciando la larga cabellera negra que se desparramaba sobre ella, cubriéndolos a ambos del frío nocturno como un sedoso manto—. Tu eres mi respirar… —Y con aquella declaración lo siguió al mundo de los sueños, sin sospechar que estaban siendo observados por un par de ojos brillantes, de mirada triste, desde el alto peñasco de la cascada…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de un sinfín de obligaciones que me han estado aquejando todos estos días, finalmente he podido concluir un nuevo capítulo de este fic… y vaya que me ha costado xD. Realmente no me gusta ser muy impuntual con mis actualizaciones, y los que me conocen lo saben, pero cuando me cae una avalancha de trabajo encima, en verdad que no puedo remediarlo u_u. Lastimosamente tengo responsabilidades que no me permiten dedicarme a la escritura a tiempo completo. Aún así hice todo lo posible por no demorar demasiado, así que espero sepan comprender la leve tardanza involuntaria ^^'.

La verdad es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a redactar este tipo de escenas "acaloradas" y apenas escribía dos párrafos, luego me cortaba y no sabía cómo seguir… todo un desastre xD. No sé cómo, pero el capi terminó más largo de lo planeado jejeje. Aún así espero que no me haya quedado tan mal y se haya logrado captar el sentimiento de amor de la parejita que quise expresar…

Y para no quitarles mucho más su tiempo, paso a agradecer a mis queridas chicas que se pasaron a dejarme sus valiosos reviews, alegrándome mis días. ¡Son geniales! Muchas gracias a: **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **Kagome-chan1985**, **Hate This And I'll Love You**, **Kamilita**, **AllySan**, **Sele-TheBest**, **ELOWYN3**, **SaKuRaKu**, **dark priinCess**, **Kira Rydle**, **Miyoko-chibi** y **Minako k**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen sin comentar. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas! No duden en dejarme su opinión ;D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** En mi perfil encontrarán una nueva imagen que hice para una de las escenas. Espero que les guste, pues la hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo.


	21. Blanco localizado

**Capítulo 21: Blanco localizado **

Cual enorme y pesada criatura metálica atravesó la oscura y solitaria carretera a una velocidad moderada, iluminando el camino con sus potentes faroles y luces de diversos colores que contorneaban su estructura. Su peso hacía estremecer el pavimento, provocando una ráfaga de viento al pasar, mientras la rítmica música que provenía de su interior irrumpía el silencio de la noche.

Como una lejana resonancia, su subconsciente empezó a captar los ruidos que lo rodeaban a medida que iba despertando paulatinamente. El crujir de varios resortes y el potente ronroneo de un motor hicieron su presencia en la aún desconocida escena, al igual que una pieza musical muy bien conocida por él... ¿Kimi ga inai mirai? Oh, sí, ¡qué buena canción! Pero… ¿en dónde estaba?

Adolorido y sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado, trató de moverse en su sitio, pero el simple hecho de levantar un dedo le provocó un gran malestar. Quiso reprimir un gemido, mas lo único que consiguió fue provocarse una fuerte tos a causa de su garganta seca y carrasposa.

—Au… —se quejó leve y ahogadamente, sujetándose la herida de su costado derecho.

—Oh, amo Miroku, ¡ha despertado!

El aludido se quedó totalmente quieto al escuchar su nombre a sus espaldas y abrió lentamente sus ojos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Vio el reflejo de una persona en el vidrio de la ventana que tenía en frente, dándose sólo ahora cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un vehículo en movimiento. ¿Lo habrían secuestrado nuevamente? No, si fuese ése su caso estaría amordazado, además que esa voz se le había hecho peculiarmente familiar…

—¿Hachi? —inquirió el oji-azul, dudoso, al voltearse con cuidado y creer reconocer al regordete personaje en el asiento del chofer—. ¡Hachi, mi buen amigo!

El pequeño hombre de oscuros y ojerosos ojos, -cual mapache-, le sonrió ampliamente, regresándolo a ver por un breve instante, pues no debía perder de vista la carretera por la cual transitaba su enorme camión.

Miroku se sintió aliviado y feliz de encontrarse en compañía de Hachi, pues era una de esas pocas personas en las que se podía confiar, pese a ser algo "miedoso" en algunas ocasiones cuando las situaciones se tornaban algo peligrosas. Pero bueno, no lo podía culpar por ello, pues cuando se conocieron hace varios años atrás, la casa del pobre hombre había estado literalmente en llamas, con él adentro.

Por casualidades de la vida, él había cursado por uno de los pequeños pueblitos que bordeaban la ciudad de Ashikaga para conquistar algunas de las bellezas del lugar y… eh… bueno, ver si le podían ayudar a conseguir algunos víveres para abastecer el monasterio en donde vivía; no obstante, aquel día se encontró con un caos total.

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

Con horror vio como la mitad del pueblo se consumía en medio del ardiente fuego que parecía extenderse con el soplido del viento. Personas asustadas y desorientadas corrían por todas partes, buscando refugio en la afueras. La mayoría ya había sido evacuada por el equipo de bomberos, mientras éstos hacían su difícil labor de extinguir las llamas de aquel infierno.

Básicamente por instinto se lanzó a ayudar a los heridos y más necesitados, cargando ancianos y niños, entre otros, de las partes de mayor peligrosidad, siendo de gran apoyo para los rescatistas. Todo parecía estar bajo control, y aparentemente ya no había vidas en riesgo, cuando de pronto, un exasperado grito lo alteró.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AYÚDENME, POR FAVOR!

El oji-azul reaccionó inmediatamente al desesperado llamado y buscó el origen de aquella voz, deteniéndose justo en frente de una casita humilde que se derrumbaba en pedazos en medio de una gigantesca bola de fuego.

—¡Oigan, hay un hombre allí! —exclamó Miroku, esperando ser escuchado por alguno de los bomberos, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de controlar la complicada situación y haciendo todo lo posible por salvar otras vidas.

Volvió a escuchar los lamentosos berridos, y entonces supo que le sería imposible quedarse quieto. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, se adentró valientemente al incandescente horno y después de varios minutos de buscar y esquivar obstáculos, salió, cargando a un pequeño hombre en su espalda…

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? —inquirió el oji-azul preocupado, revisando en un escaneo rápido los daños de su rescatado. Él tosió antes de poder responder, alzando su ojerosa mirada.

—Usted… ¡usted me ha salvado la vida! —expuso aún incrédulo de lo que acababa de suceder, mientras un par de lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos negros.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer —argumentó Miroku, restándole importancia a su acto heroico—. Hubiese sido inhumano dejarlo allí a su suerte.

—Le estaré eternamente agradecido, y aunque no posea nada de valor, déjeme pagarle con mis servicios —pidió el hombrecillo, inclinando su rostro sobre el suelo para reverenciar a su salvador— ¡Seré su fiel sirviente, amo!

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Desde entonces, Hachi le ha servido fielmente en cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecérsele. Claro que en aquel entonces, tuvo que ayudarlo a restablecerse primero, pues lo había perdido todo en aquel incendio. Se encargó personalmente de conseguirle un buen empleo en una agencia de transporte de carga pesada –en la cual trabajaba hasta ahora-, para que pudiese subsistir y regular su situación económica; de ese modo ninguno de los dos resultaría una molestia para el otro. En ocasiones, en las que prescindía de sus servicios, simplemente lo llamaba y él acudía sin hacer preguntas o poner excusas de por medio. Era un buen amigo, sin mencionar que lo había salvado esta vez.

—Dígame, amo, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió? —preguntó el regordete camionero, irrumpiendo los pensamientos del oji-azul—. Cuando lo encontré, estaba en muy malas condiciones y había perdido el conocimiento... Inclusive tuve que vendarle algunas heridas para que no se siguiera desangrando hasta llegar al hospital —indició con preocupación—. Fue una fortuna que tuviera que transitar por esta ruta y lo viera.

Sólo en ese momento, Miroku se dio cuenta de los vendajes manchados que llevaba sobre su cuerpo y de lo lastimado que realmente estaba. Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana y comprobó que realmente se veía deplorable, por no mencionar sus desgarradas y sucias ropas- ¿Pero qué podía esperarse? ¡Habían tratado de matarlo! Lo peor del caso era que verdaderamente había llegado a pensar que su vida había llegado a su fin…

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se había salvado de las manos de semejante "mastodonte". Posiblemente sus deseos de vivir para ver la exterminación del maldito de Naraku con sus propios ojos, le habían dado las fuerzas necesarias para defenderse y sobrevivir. Además que aún no había cumplido su más anhelado sueño de engendrar un hijo suyo en el vientre de una bella dama.

¡Maldito fuere Naraku Kurayami por mantener cautiva a la elegida y futura madre de sus hijos! ¿Uh? Esperen un momento… la vida de Sango aún peligraba y debía rescatarla de aquella prisión, al igual que… ¡Oh, no, Inuyasha! ¡Él estaba vivo! Debía advertirle… ¡necesitaba encontrarlo antes que ese desgraciado! Lo mejor sería llamar inmediatamente a la agente Ayame y contarle lo ocurrido.

—¡Hachi, llévame a la base del FBI en Tokyo! ¡Necesito llegar cuanto antes! —demandó Miroku, exaltado, revolviéndose inquieto en su asiento—. ¿Tienes un teléfono?

—Pero amo Miroku, usted está gravemente herido, necesita ir a un hospital —trató de persuadirlo el hombre, entregándole su celular.

—No digas tonterías, Hachi, esto es más importante, así que llévame a donde te digo —replicó el oji-azul mientras marcaba un número en el aparato y se lo llevaba al oído, esperando a que respondieran pronto—. _"Descuida, amigo… te encontraré…"_ —dijo en su mente, confiando en que Inuyasha realmente estuviera con bien.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la vista turbia por la humedad que se había aglomerado en sus ojos, esquivó la mirada de la tortuosa escena que tenía delante de él y que accidentalmente presenció. Colocó sus dedos, índice y pulgar, sobre su tabique, muy cerca de sus lagrimales, y respiró hondamente, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de llorar. El grueso nudo que se había formado en su garganta, lo estaba empezando a asfixiar.

Sintiendo la urgente necesidad de salir de ese lugar, forzó a su pesado cuerpo a moverse, percibiendo aún los extraños efectos soporíferos de algún tipo de droga sobre él. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero empezaba a sospechar que "ellos" habían tenido algo que ver en la pérdida de conciencia de todos los de la isla; y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás hubiese sido mejor dejarse vencer por aquella sustancia narcótica también y sumergirse en ese profundo sueño junto a los demás. A decir verdad, ni él mismo comprendía cómo había logrado mantenerse en pie y llegar tan lejos sin decaer…

¡Maldita obstinación!

Procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido para no ser descubierto, regresó con movimientos torpes por el agujero por el cual había llegado, y el cual había localizado gracias a su agudo sentido auditivo. Como deseaba no haber escuchado nada y no haber reaccionado automáticamente ante el timbre de voz de ella…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

En su desesperada búsqueda por Kagome, -no teniendo otra cosa en su mente, más que velar por su seguridad-, logró llegar hasta las profundidades de la selva, las cuales podían ocultar un sinfín de peligros desconocidos y que aparentemente no significaban nada para la chica, pues ella las frecuentaba demasiado a menudo.

Tras sentir sus extremidades pesadas como plomo y sus fuerzas fallar, se derrumbó de rodillas y apoyó cansadamente sus manos sobre el suelo, respirando fatigosamente, mientras una gota de sudor, -muestra de sus esfuerzo-, seguía un recorrido desde su sien hasta su barbilla, dejando una pequeña marca sobre la tierra al caer. Entrecerró sus celestes ojos, luchando por mantener los párpados abiertos y no dejarse vencer por el cargado sueño que quería apoderarse de él por algún motivo aún desconocido.

—¿Qué demonios me pasa? —inquirió en un murmullo, sacudiéndose la cabeza para espabilarse un poco y luego sujetársela con una mano—. Debo… debo encontrar a…

—¡Kagome! —exclamó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

Kouga abrió completamente sus ojos al reconocer aquella voz, desapareciéndose momentáneamente, como por arte de magia, su somnolencia. Casi por instinto, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños, irguiéndose cautelosamente en su sitio para mirar sobre las hojas de varias plantes de gran tamaño que, para su fortuna, lo ocultaban perfectamente. Gruñó por lo bajo al comprobar con su mirada que, efectivamente, se trataba del andrajoso de Inuyasha que se encontraba a una distancia aproximada de 100 metros.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese idiota allí? Si ese impertinente seguía gritando de esa manera, terminaría por atraer a las criaturas hambrientas de la selva. La excusa de querer encontrar a Kagome para resguardar su seguridad y llevarla de vuelta a la aldea, no se la creería, puesto que él ni siquiera conocía bien la isla. Él tan sólo era un torpe citadino que, seguramente, buscaba muchachas inocentes para añadirlas a su numerosa colección de "trofeos". Conocía muy bien a los de su clase… o al menos se daba una clara idea del tipo de persona caprichosa y egocéntrica que debía ser.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué, entre todas las chicas, tuvo que escoger precisamente a "su" Kagome? Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que le dejaría el camino libre así de fácil. ¡Al diablo con la apuesta que habían hecho anteriormente! De ninguna manera permitiría que ese sarnoso se aprovechara de su ingenuidad para acercársele y en el peor de los casos, hacerle daño…

En un arrebato de celos e instinto sobreprotector hacia la azabache, el oji-celeste se puso raudamente de pie, saliendo de su escondite para alcanzar e interceptar a Inuyasha; no obstante, no fue capaz de dar ni un sólo paso, pues un fuerte mareo lo hizo caer nuevamente. Aturdido se sujetó la cabeza con una mano, empezando a ver borroso. Si perdía el sentido ahora… ¿qué pasaría con Kagome? Por unos instantes había llegado a pensar que su malestar se debía a algún cambio drástico en la atmósfera, pero en vista que Inuyasha no se veía afectado en absoluto, descartó esa idea. Tenía que tratarse de algo más... ¿Esa sabandija habría sido capaz de…?

Con un extraño pensamiento en mente, volvió a alzar la vista en dirección al joven Taisho y lo que vio, lo dejó boquiabierto. Inuyasha se acababa de salvar de una mordedura mortífera de una serpiente coral y había atrapado a la ponzoña, como si nada, con una mano y ahora… ¿le estaba hablando al animal? De acuerdo… ese hombre definitivamente no era un citadino común y corriente, aunque eso ya lo había comprobado en la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando él le había ganado con la caza de un pez espada…

Lo observó por unos instantes más, analizando silenciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando el oji-dorado emprendió de pronto una inesperada carrera, desapareciendo de su campo de visión. ¿Habría encontrado algo? Tal vez había localizado a Kagome…

Con pasos lentos avanzó al mismo lugar donde él había estado hace tan sólo unos momentos con la esperanza de divisarlo. Miró a todas las direcciones, pero sólo vio plantas y tupidos árboles en la oscuridad. La tenue luz de la luna realmente no ayudaba mucho…

—Ese infeliz es muy rápido —refunfuñó Kouga, habiendo perdido todo rastro de su rival. ¡Un momento! ¡Las huellas! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes?

Con esa fabulosa idea en mente, rastreó -con algo de dificultad- las marcas de las pisadas de Inuyasha en la tierra y las siguió. Aunque no pudiera correr en sus actuales condiciones, avanzaría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran y así lo hizo, llegando hasta una pared rocosa, cubierta por musgo y diversas ramas. Había demorado más de lo esperado y ahora no sabía por dónde seguir. Las huellas de Inuyasha terminaban allí… pero él no estaba por ninguna parte. ¡Esto no podía estarle pasando! No se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra como por arte de magia…

Suspiró cansinamente y se apoyó en la enorme piedra para descansar un poco, aún luchando por mantenerse despierto y no caer hasta encontrar a Kagome. La adrenalina le había ayudado a no desfallecer, pero realmente empezaba a llegar a su límite. De pronto, escuchó lo que parecía ser el gemido de alguien en medio del silencio… no estaba muy seguro, pues el sonido había sido demasiado leve y posiblemente lejano de su actual posición. No obstante, había sido suficiente para despertar su curiosidad y ponerlo en alerta.

De alguna forma, llegó a la conclusión que del otro lado de aquella pared rocosa encontraría la respuesta, así que trató de llegar hasta allí, localizando una hendidura oculta detrás de una enredadera. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Una entrada secreta? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había pasado por este mismo lugar y nunca lo había notado? Entonces, ¿sería posible que cada vez que Kagome desaparecía misteriosamente, era porque ella venía aquí?

Al atravesar una especie de túnel, el sonido de la caída de un chorro de agua llegó a sus oídos, al igual que el jadeo sollozante de una voz femenina muy bien conocida, mezclada con una clase de gruñido ronco. ¡Kagome!

Con la preocupación creciente en su pecho, se asomó rápidamente por la peña junto a la cascada, creyendo que algo malo le habría ocurrido a la azabache y que probablemente estaría en problemas, pero al mirar hacia abajo y ver lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo, quedó completamente petrificado. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron de par en par y su respiración se detuvo, pero lo que realmente terminó por romper su corazón en mil pedazos, fue lo que logró captar su sistema auditivo en ese instante, pese a la distancia y el ruido de la caída del agua…

—Nunca me dejes… no podría vivir sin ti… —pidió aquel hombre de larga y negra cabellera con voz suplicante, besando amorosamente los labios de la mujer que yacía bajo su cuerpo, antes de moverse y acomodar su cabeza sobre el desnudo pecho femenino.

—No hay poder humano que pueda separarme de ti… —respondió ella sin titubeos, acariciando dulcemente el cabello del individuo que reposaba sobre ella—. Tu eres mi respirar…

La tierra se abrió bajo los pies de Kouga, arrastrándolo a un profundo abismo sin retorno. Toda esperanza de llegar algún día a ser correspondido por aquella muchacha de cabellos azabaches, a la cual había amado durante tanto tiempo, desapareció fulminantemente, desgarrándolo por dentro.

—Kagome… —susurró en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Frustrado a causa de tan amargo recuerdo, apretó fuertemente los puños y se sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Quería arrancar y literalmente borrar la tortuosa escena de su cabeza, que no sólo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sino que también se había clavado hondo y dolorosamente en su pecho como una daga al corazón, hiriéndolo en lo más profundo.

No lograba comprender lo que había sucedido… Por más que lo pensaba y buscaba alguna razón o justificación, no le encontraba sentido… Kagome… su querida Kagome… todo este tiempo vivió con la ilusión de ser correspondido por ella, pese a sus continuos rechazos y aserciones de quererlo sólo como a un hermano, sin embargo ahora... al llegar aquel "intruso", ¿ella lo aceptaba y se entregaba a él a la primera oportunidad? ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo habían podido llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez Inuyasha la había obligado y por eso…

La mirada triste y brillosa de Kouga se volvió repentinamente dura y su entrecejo se frunció. Su mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza que sus dientes crujieron de sólo pensar que ese miserable hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo tan bajo y ruin. No obstante, toda su rabia se esfumó tal y como había llegado, al recordar claramente las cálidas palabras de Kagome en ese momento… La dulce sonrisa que se había formado en sus sonrosados labios, marcó notoriamente una felicidad desconocida en su rosto… Los ojos chocolates de ella estaban brillantes y radiantes, y habían estado cargados de un sentimiento tan profundo y puro que jamás había visto en ella… Había sido una mirada llena de amor… ¿Cómo era posible?

Progresivamente, su mente empezó a cavilar y a relacionar los hechos hasta ahora acontecidos, y de alguna manera, se detuvo en la peculiar historia que había narrado la anciana Kaede en la cena. Aquella pareja de la cual hablaba la leyenda, estaba condenada a romper con la maldición de esa mágica perla y también… estaban marcados por el destino para amarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, era como si Kagome e Inuyasha se hubiesen visto aludidos de alguna manera… su peculiar encuentro… su comportamiento tan familiar… sus miradas furtivas y cómplices… su escape juntos y… su entrega…

Abrumado por la reciente revelación, Kouga se dejó caer y deslizó su espalda por el tronco de un árbol tras él, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Debió saberlo… La continua preocupación y atenciones de Kagome hacia un desconocido, no habían sido sólo por hospitalidad o provocados por su corazón bondadoso hacia un ser necesitado. Desde el primer día que Inuyasha llegó a la isla, hubo un cambio especial en ella y una hechizante atracción entre ellos… como una extraña conexión que los unía y que se podía notar con sólo el intercambiar de sus miradas…

Sí, había que ser ciego para no notarlo y aunque él lo percibió desde el inicio, no había querido verlo... Quizás, ése había sido uno de los motivos por los que su instinto posesivo y celoso despertó, por temor a perderla… ahora la había perdido… para siempre…

Aún confundido y conmocionado por lo que estaba sucediendo, se encogió y abrazó sus piernas son sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre ellos para simplemente desahogarse.

—Kagome…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡¿Aún no? —preguntó impacientemente el hombre de negra cabellera larga y ondulada, dejando de lado su concentrada lectura para mirar fijamente a la pantalla gigante, dirigiendo sus oscuros y casi rojizos ojos a su subordinado y al adolescente—. Ya es pasada la media noche y me dirán que ¿aún no han podido infiltrarse en el sistema satelital?

—Es que las entradas están muy bien protegidas, señor —explicó Renkotsu, digitando una serie de combinaciones en su teclado—, al parecer han aumentado la seguridad desde la última vez que logramos introducirnos a su base de datos.

—Que aburrido… Ya llevan horas frente a esa cosa. ¿Cuánto más van a seguir así? —resopló Jakotsu, somnoliento, sentado en una esquina. Dispuesto a recrear un poco la vista, hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó una fotografía, la cual contempló embelesado, mientras acariciaba el rostro del retratado con sus dedos—. Ay, Inuyasha… ya no puedo esperar por conocerte en persona…

—¡Ya deja de soñar, Jakotsu, y mejor ponte a trabajar! —increpó Bankotsu algo fastidiado, dándose luego cuenta que en realidad no había mucho que hacer en horas de la madrugada—. Eh… Ve a preparar algo para comer.

—No quiero —se negó el hermano de aspecto afeminado con un puchero—. ¿Qué tal si durante mi ausencia encuentran la isla en la que está Inuyasha? No, yo de aquí no me muevo —aclaró, cruzándose de brazos—. Si tienes hambre, ¿por qué no vas tú?

Naraku frunció el ceño con molestia al tener que escucharlos discutir por tonterías, y les dirigió una mirada furtiva al par de hermanos, acallándolos de inmediato. Ambos dejaron caer sus hombros con decaimiento y continuaron cada quien con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente… es decir, nada.

Onigumo sintió cierto pesar por sus amigos, sabiendo de antemano que el tirano de su padre realmente no tenía tolerancia, ni mucho menos piedad por nadie. A veces se preguntaba el porqué había tenido que descender de un ser tan despiadado, que ni siquiera les permitía alimentarse o dormir a sus subordinados… De cualquier modo, en cuanto su progenitor consiguiera lo que más ambicionaba y los dejara libres, podría irse muy lejos de allí junto con su querida Kikyo y desaparecer para que nadie los encontrara. En verdad no tenía intenciones en quedarse y pelear por un fragmento del valor de esa perla… porque ese era el principal objetivo, ¿o no? Dinero… y claro, cobrar venganza del idiota de Inuyasha.

Aunque no podía negar que sentía mucha curiosidad por todas esas extrañas leyendas antiguas de las cuales se había instruido su padre todo este tiempo, pero ¿qué tan verídicas serían? Ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer mucho e informarse del asunto cuando estuvo en el templo Higurashi y debía confesar que estaba sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué clase de poder sería el que estaba en juego? Pues técnicamente hablando era un verdadero absurdo…

—Oye, padre, ¿qué harás cuando tengas la perla de Shikon en tus manos? —inquirió Onigumo con cierta curiosidad y cautela. Hasta ahora únicamente se había limitado a obedecer órdenes, sin conocer los verdaderos propósitos de toda esta obsesionada búsqueda—. ¿La venderás? Podrías obtener un gran valor monetario por ella…

El hombre sonrió con malicia y dirigió su mirada al viejo diario que tenía abierto en sus manos. Cambió casualmente de página, llegando al final del escrito en donde la última parte estaba cubierta por una mancha de color escarlata. Descubrió satisfactoriamente una casi invisible marca de una hoja arrancada y con suma tranquilidad, sacó una desgastada y doblada página escrita del bolsillo de su camisa, colocándola y encajándola en aquella ranura, cual pieza de rompecabezas.

—En verdad no tienes idea de lo que esa perla puede hacer realmente, ¿cierto? —indagó Naraku con cierta sátira en su voz. Luego sonrió burlescamente al notar la interrogante en el rostro de su hijo—. Está bien. Creo que será conveniente que lo sepas —indicó despreocupadamente—. Voy a recuperar lo que por derecho me fue quitado… Restauraré y activaré los genes de la sangre dormida de muchos y con su ayuda, gobernaremos sobre los débiles mortales. ¡Haremos de este mundo, lo que siempre debió ser!

¡¿Su padre quería apoderarse del mundo? Bien, esto sí que estaba "de película", y al parecer, una de terror. ¿Cómo se suponía que Naraku iba a realizar todo aquello, con la simple obtención de una perla? ¿Entonces ese era el poder el cual describía la leyenda? ¿La maldición se refería a la destrucción de los humanos a causa de una persona desquiciada? ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Realmente estaba asustado... Esto ya iba mucho más allá de una simple venganza…

Kikyo notó la intranquilidad de su amante y se aproximó a él, tomándolo del brazo. Aunque también estuviera algo atemorizada, procuró no demostrarlo y mucho menos delante de Naraku, quién en más de una ocasión había querido amedrentarla para satisfacer sus deseos carnales. Por fortuna, nunca logró llevar a cabo ninguna de sus sucias intenciones, aunque por su culpa se viera prácticamente obligada a intimar con Inuyasha en su momento, para mantener a salvo su vida y la de Onigumo. Nunca imaginó que terminaría enamorada de él…

¡Cuánto daño le había hecho! Demasiado tarde había descubierto sus sentimientos por él y sabía que jamás podría remediar su error para recuperarlo, además de descubrir que había otra mujer en su corazón, lo que ya no daba cabida para ella. No obstante, la esperanza de verlo con vida una vez más, le daba aliento para continuar hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieran. Si ella lo ayudaba secretamente, tal vez, de ese modo, Inuyasha lograría perdonarla…

—¡Hemos accedido! —exclamó repentinamente el hombre de pañoleta, llamando la atención de todos, pero sobre todo la de Naraku, quien se volteó rápidamente hacia la enorme pantalla—. A partir de aquí, el resto será pan comido —indicó muy confiado, empezando a explorar el lugar digital.

—Ya era hora —expuso Naraku, guardado el diario de Muso en su bolsillo, para observar la proyección de la imagen satelital. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kohaku y éste respingó levemente en su lugar por la sorpresa de tan escalofriante tacto—. Más te vale no intentar nada —aconsejó mordazmente—. Recuerda que tu querida hermana podría sufrir las consecuencias— le recordó con un tono siniestro, limitándose el muchacho a asentir únicamente con su cabeza. Sabía que no podría hacer nada…

—Oh, por fin daremos con el paradero del guapo de Inuyasha —expresó Jakotsu ilusionado, con su mirada destellante. Su hermano Bankotsu sólo enroló los ojos y Kikyo procuró poner mayor atención a cada detalle a partir de ahora.

—Necesitamos las coordenadas —interrumpió Kohaku con voz levemente temblorosa, abandonando su silencio.

Finalmente había ocurrido lo inevitable y Renkotsu había roto su "barrera". De manera disimulada había intentado por horas bloquearlo, mientras enviaba mensajes secretos y codificados al FBI y los ponía al corriente de los planes del equipo enemigo, pero al escuchar a Naraku comentar lo de aquella perla, perdió la concentración. Ahora lo único que podía hacer, era encontrar al señor Taisho y enviar aquella valiosa información a la agente Ayame para que pudieran adelantarse ya con el blanco localizado.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Bankotsu, dudoso, enarcando una ceja.

—De las coordenadas del lugar en donde se estrelló la avioneta de Inuyasha —explicó Renkotsu—. Onigumo, tú debes tenerlas.

No fue necesario que se lo dijeran dos veces. El hijo del jefe sacó rápidamente los números requeridos de una hoja de papel y se los otorgó al hombre de pañoleta. Éste no demoró mucho en ingresar los datos, de tal manera que el planeta en pantalla girara y los ubicara en un punto vacío que sólo involucraba mucha agua y varias nubes vaporosas que cubrían la zona.

—¡Oh, genial, el mar! —dijo Bankotsu sarcásticamente—. ¿Y ahora?

—No seas impaciente, hermano Bankotsu —reprendió Renkotsu, trazando virtualmente varias líneas sobre el mapa, cambiando los ejes guías de orientación.

Junto con Kohaku, él realizó una serie de cálculos y análisis referenciales, tales como la medición de distancias, la dirección del viento, la magnitud del oleaje y el nivel del mar. El mapa comenzó a rotar y a proyectarse en una amplia gama de colores, identificándose inclusive el temple del clima de ese momento. En realidad no se pudo apreciar nada más que una cuantiosa cantidad de agua, y eso que se detuvieron a revisar el área que había sido –y seguía siendo- explorado por los equipos rescatistas, pero tras una sistematización intuitiva del joven Taijiya, lograron ubicarse en una región no registrada y descubrieron alrededor de cinco islitas en medio del vasto océano Pacífico.

—Genial, Kohaku, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —se asombró Renkotsu, tratando de seguirle los pasos al adolescente, mientras éste digitaba una serie de extensos códigos a una velocidad demasiado rápida—. Ay, no, pero… —el hombre perdió todo el entusiasmo al ser, de pronto, consciente del problema que significaba haber encontrado más de un pedazo de tierra adicional en el mapa.

Naraku frunció el ceño y se volteó hacia su hijo con la clara interrogante en su rostro, tras contemplar los cinco puntos esparcidos, de manera desordenada, a lo largo del trayecto trazado.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, dando a entender que quería saber cuál de todas esas islas podría ser la correcta—. Mas te vale no haberme hecho perder mi tiempo.

—Yo… no sé… —balbuceó Onigumo con nerviosismo, empezando a sudar la gota gorda. Ya habían llegado demasiado lejos con la búsqueda como para que las cosas se complicasen ahora.

—Creo que a este punto tendremos que inspeccionar cada una de las islas —comentó Bankotsu con resignación, con el único fin de ayudarle a su amigo al notar su palidez.

—Yo te acompaño, hermano —se ofreció Jakotsu emocionado—. No quiero perderme la primera expresión del hermoso rostro de Inuyasha al ser encontrado por nosotros.

—No será necesario —habló Kikyo por primera vez en horas, caminando hacia el panel de control—. Bastará con analizar la corriente marina del día de la desaparición de la avioneta y la de hoy… si son iguales, entonces podremos definir la ubicación exacta del posible naufragio.

Los hombres parpadearon asombrados por tan inteligente deducción de la mujer. Onigumo se sintió orgulloso y agradecido, mientras que Naraku se limitó a soltar un bufido.

—Vaya, veo que tu cerebro aún sirve para cosas importantes —se burló el jefe con sarcasmo, pasando de ella con frialdad.

Sin esperar a una orden, Renkotsu y Kohaku se pusieron a trabajar. Pasaron varios minutos y tras un meticuloso análisis y estudio de las imágenes satelitales, los resultados parecieron salir a la luz; no obstante, el joven Taijiya trató de cambiar los datos para ganar algo de tiempo. Introduciendo una serie de datos codificados, –los cuales pasaron desapercibidos por su acompañante técnico-, envió toda la información obtenida a la agencia del FBI, a sabiendas que sus amigos recibirían su mensaje. Estaba muy consciente que se estaba arriesgando nuevamente, pero era su deber…

—¡Blanco localizado! Es esta —indicó el muchacho, señalando un pedazo de tierra de aproximadamente tres kilómetros cuadrados en el enorme mapa.

—Efectivamente, señor, ese es el lugar —certificó el hombre de pañoleta, creyendo estar en lo correcto. Anotó en un pedazo de papel las coordenadas y se las otorgó a su jefe.

—Bien. Yo mismo iré a esa isla. ¡Preparen todo! —mandó Naraku con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. _"¡La perla de Shikon al fin será mía!... Inuyasha, prepárate"_ —pensó con malicia, abandonando el cuarto de control con la previa orden de encerrar a Kohaku junto a su hermana y vigilarlos durante su ausencia.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Quiero esos informes, ¡ahora! —ordenó la hermosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas, molesta, por medio de su intercomunicador—, ¡no es posible que ese maldito siga saliendo impune de sus crímenes! —reclamó frustrada, golpeando enfurecida la superficie de una mesa. A los pocos segundos, respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, pues los hombres bajo su mando no tenían la culpa después de todo—. Está bien… pero por favor, trata de reunir las pruebas suficientes para poder encerrarlo de una vez.

Nuevamente no había las evidencias necesarias para apresar a Naraku. Pese a las investigaciones y análisis realizados a las naves recuperadas, éstas no eran suficientes para demostrar que ese villano había tenido algo que ver en el ataque contra el joven Taisho. La avioneta Diamond DA42 que él había conducido, tenía varias huellas de balas en su armazón y marcas impregnadas de sangre en el asiento del piloto, –seguramente pertenecientes a Inuyasha-, que no se habían borrado con el agua. Los cuerpos de los hombres del helicóptero persecutor se habían carbonizado en su totalidad, por no decir, que sus partes estaban desechas. Realmente era imposible identificarlos y por ende, imposible comprobar que se trataba de los sirvientes de ese maldito, aunque internamente ellos supieran que así era…

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar? ¿Cuántos crímenes más tendrían que ver para demostrar que Naraku Kurayami era el culpable de todas esas desgracias? En el pasado, él ya le había arrebatado lo que más había amado… la vida de su prometido había sido la pérdida más dura que había tenido que afrontar, después de la muerte de su padre, cuando aún era una niña… A veces pensaba que la felicidad definitivamente no se había hecho para ella.

La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez. Ya habían pasado ocho largos años desde aquella hermosa promesa de matrimonio, que su amado cumpliría cuando retornara de su viaje… viaje del cual nunca volvió por causa de Naraku, y aunque en ocasiones le costaba asimilarlo y trataba de superar su amor por aquel muchacho, sabía que su corazón no volvería a amar a nadie más que no fuese él… Kouga…

—Señorita Ayame, ¿se encuentra todo bien? —consultó el anciano de baja estatura y escaso cabello blanco, con un dejo de preocupación. La notó algo decaída y creyó que quizás le habrían dado malas noticias—. Pudieron… ¿pudieron encontrar el cuerpo del amo Inuyasha?

—Lo siento, señor Myoga, pero además de los restos de la avioneta y el helicóptero persecutor, no hemos encontrado nada —se disculpó la joven agente con desánimo. La verdad era que ya no sabía qué hacer—. Hemos reconstruido dos de los cuerpos encontrados, pero de acuerdo a las características, ninguno pertenece a Inuyasha.

Aquella afirmación iluminó el rostro del anciano y aunque pudiese parecer tonto, creyó ver un pequeño haz de luz en medio de la oscuridad de la incertidumbre. Aunque los rescatistas y los agentes de criminalística afirmasen que no existían posibilidades de vida, él aún quería creer que estaban equivocados. Por supuesto que en un principio se había rendido y abandonado sus esperanzas, pero había algo que lo hacía dudar. Su amo era un hombre fuerte y definitivamente muy obstinado. Se negaba a creer que él se hubiese rendido sin haber vengado la muerte de sus padres primero. Después de todo, si estaba en lo correcto, el destino de Inuyasha estaba marcado…

—Tranquilo Myoga, ya lo encontrarán —trató de consolar el viejo y regordete monje a su lado, palmeando su hombro—, algo me dice que ese muchacho aparecerá con vida—, lo animó.

—Sí, también quiero creer eso —suspiró Myoga, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Ya estoy muy viejo para este tipo de cosas.

—¡Ayame, alguien se ha infiltrado en los sistemas satelitales! —informó un compañero, entrando al cuarto de monitoreo precipitosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Será posible…? —la pelirroja meditó por unos instantes, llegando a su mente una sola persona capaz de lograr romper la barrera de seguridad— ¡Kohaku! —exclamó, corriendo de inmediato hacia el conjunto de monitores.

—Es un hacker de alta peligrosidad —comunicó otro colega del departamento de informática, mientras luchaba por mantener al intruso al margen de la base de datos.

—¡Déjalo entrar! —ordenó Ayame, sentándose frente a la gran pantalla, digitando una serie de códigos en su panel.

Pese a las objeciones y recomendaciones del compañero, la mujer hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias, dándole acceso libre a quien quiera que fuere el intruso, sospechando por supuesto que se trataba de Kohaku. Tras leer el primer mensaje codificado, y comprobar que no había estado equivocada, ensanchó sus verdosos ojos con sorpresa al descubrir las buenas noticias.

Varias imágenes de fotografías satelitales se proyectaron ante ella, y los datos de una serie de coordenadas aparecieron junto a éstas, guiándolos a un diminuto fragmento de tierra, perdido en medio de un vasto océano. ¿Cómo era posible?

Antes que pudiese decir algo o contestar a las mudas interrogantes de los presentes, la puerta se abrió abruptamente y un alterado guardia de seguridad entró dando gritos, tratando de detener a un par de hombres que intentaban abrirse paso sin su autorización.

—¡Agente Ayame! —exclamó el de coleta baja, sujetándose adolorido su costado derecho, mientras él y su compañero forcejeaban por ingresar.

—¡Miroku! —lo identificó la mujer de inmediato—. Está bien Sasuke, puedes soltarlos —aclaró y el guardia obedeció, retirándose y volviendo a su puesto de vigilancia tras una leve inclinación.

—¡Bienvenido, muchacho! —lo recibió el monje Mushin con alegría, ayudándolo a apoyarse. El oji-azul únicamente asintió con su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor, mientras se dejaba llevar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Necesitas revisarte esas heridas —dijo la agente Ayame, asustada, al ver sus ropas todas ensangrentadas.

—Estoy bien, no es nada… —afirmó Miroku, sentándose cansadamente en una silla para reposar un poco, negándose en ir a la enfermería. Había cosas más importantes en estos momentos—. Hachi me ayudó y gracias a él pude llegar —expuso brevemente y sin detenerse a dar mayores explicaciones, pese a los reproches de sus amigos, continuó hablando—: Naraku ya conoce los detalles de la perla de Shikon y de la relación que tiene ésta con Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome —soltó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si todos los presentes lo entenderían o no—. Inuyasha está vivo y… ella también. Ellos deben estar juntos o al menos eso fue lo que entendí…

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —inquirió Myoga, esperanzado, y Miroku asintió.

—Debemos encontrar a Inuyasha antes que sea demasiado tarde… luego les contaré los detalles —indicó con nerviosismo.

—No te preocupes… el blanco ha sido localizado… —aseguró la agente Ayame confiadamente, señalando un punto en el enorme mapa de la pantalla.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de una semana algo ajetreada, aquí me tienen nuevamente con otro capi :P. Como pueden ver, las cosas se empiezan a complicar y el momento de la verdad se está acercando peligrosamente. Algunas cosas se develaron en este capi, otras seguramente habrán quedado aún en la incertidumbre, pero que muy pronto descubrirán completamente. ¿Qué cosas creen que sucederán? La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé xDDD.

Aunque nuestra parejita no haya aparecido en esta ocasión, espero que de todas formas les haya gustado la lectura, pues la próxima actualización se nos viene algo "intensa" (al menos desde mi punto de vista, porque aún no he escrito nada xD).

En fin, sin nada más que decir, paso a agradecer a mis queridas niñas de siempre, por dejarme sus hermosos reviews. Me alegra y satisface enormemente poder contar con su apoyo, además de leer sus comentarios que realmente me hacen muy feliz ^^. Gracias y saludos especiales a: **dark priinCess**, **ELOWYN3**, **aya-pame-kagxinu**, **Kira Rydle**, **AllySan**, **SaKuRaku**, **Hate This And I'll Love You**, **Sarys**, **Minako k**, **Miyoko-chibi** y **Kamilita**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que leen en el anonimato. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas! Por favor, no olviden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí, además de ser mi sueldo… miren que se nos acercan las navidades y estoy iniciando mi plan de ahorro xD jajajajaja.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** Hice una nueva imagen para el fic, que estoy segura les gustará. Creo que encaja perfectamente en el capi anterior y en éste, así que no duden en pasarse por mi perfil también para verla. *-*


	22. El despertar de la perla

**Capítulo 22: El despertar de la perla **

La cálida brisa del atardecer acarició delicadamente su rostro, meciendo suavemente sus largos cabellos negros. Manteniendo sus párpados cerrados, inspiró profundamente, llegando a su olfato aquel delicioso perfume que lograba enloquecer cada uno de sus sentidos. Se dejó embriagar por el fragante aroma, reconociendo inconfundiblemente a la dueña de tan dulce esencia. ¡Dios, como la amaba!

Sintió el dúctil tacto de una delicada mano sobre su mejilla, y no pudo evitar sonreír al invadirlo un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, que se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Sabiendo que sólo ella era capaz de lograr tal reacción en él, se permitió abrir sus ojos para mirarla, revelando la intensidad de sus dorados orbes. No obstante, todo rastro de felicidad y dicha en su rostro se borró al momento de divisarla, invadiéndolo de pronto el temor.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó con mucha preocupación al ver como gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus blancas mejillas. Con el corazón palpitante de la angustia en su pecho, estiró temblorosamente una mano para tocarla y secar las gotas salinas que no dejaban de brotar de sus hermosos ojos chocolates, sin embargo, para su turbación, ella comenzó a desvanecerse delante de él, volviéndose su imagen transparente—. Qué… ¡¿qué está pasando? —inquirió extremadamente asustado.

—Inuyasha… —susurró la muchacha en un hilo de voz antes de desaparecer completamente.

—¡Kagome! —exclamó el oji-dorado con desesperación, en un fallido intento por atraparla. Desconcertado y aterrado por lo que acababa de acontecer, se miró ambas manos con impotencia al no haber sido capaz de evitar tan repentino suceso. Una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho y se sintió perdido—. ¿Por qué? —musitó muy bajito, sin percatarse de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a humedecer sus propias mejillas en medio de su aflicción.

El viento frío comenzó a soplar y la oscuridad absoluta cubrió súbitamente el lugar, escuchándose repentinamente una siniestra risa en el fondo, como un aterrador eco que lograba estremecer a cualquier ser viviente.

—¿Perdiste algo, Inuyasha? —preguntó la ominosa voz de timbre masculino.

El joven Taisho alzó lentamente la mirada, creyendo reconocer aquella voz. Su corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente y sus extremidades se volvieron temblorosas y torpes, impidiéndole reaccionar de inmediato al vislumbrar tan odiada figura, -transformada-, a pocos metros de él.

—No… no puede ser… —masculló incrédulo, creyendo ver un pequeño destello en el centro del pecho de ese maldito. ¡Él tenía la perla de Shikon y también a…!

Su respiración se cortó y por primera vez en su vida experimentó lo que era el verdadero miedo, pero no porque le temiera a ese desgraciado que ahora tenía la apariencia de un demonio, sino porque su amada estaba cautiva en sus asquerosas manos, amenazada por una filosa daga en su níveo cuello.

El tiempo pareció detenerse de manera drástica y la sangre se congeló en sus venas de manera arrolladora y dolorosa, amenazando, inclusive, de detenerse los latidos de su corazón. Sus muy abiertos y asustados ojos dorados viajaron automáticamente en dirección a Kagome, sólo para encontrarse con un par de orbes de color chocolate, empañados por gruesas lágrimas. El simple hecho de verla llorar con tal aprehensión sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo, fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho. ¡Era más de lo que podía soportar!

—Miserable… más vale que la sueltes… —gruñó Inuyasha contenidamente con voz ronca y peligrosa, apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados.

—O sino ¿qué? ¿Piensas eliminarme? —lo enfrentó Naraku, sonriendo socarronamente—. Yo creo que en estos momentos tengo toda la ventaja sobre ti, y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana —recalcó ladinamente, moviendo varias extremidades que salían de su cuerpo y parecían ser tentáculos—. Ahora que tengo la perla en mi poder, ¡ni siquiera tú podrás detenerme!

—¡Eso lo veremos! —lo enfrentó Inuyasha, sin siquiera pensar o analizar la situación, pues lo único que quería en esos momentos, era liberar a Kagome—. Sólo tengo que destruir esa perla para librarme de ti…

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —inquirió el villano con curiosidad, provocándolo—. ¿Vas a matarla? ¿O piensas dejar que ella te mate a ti? —lo retó con malicia—. No, tengo una mejor idea… mejor YO te mato lenta y dolorosamente delante de ella; así habré concluido mi venganza y al mismo tiempo dejaré de preocuparme por la posible destrucción de la perla de Shikon, y como premio… me quedaré con ella —expuso, lamiendo la mejilla de la muchacha lascivamente.

—¡MALDITO! —estalló Inuyasha, simplemente lanzándose contra su enemigo en un acto impulsivo, y sin que lo viera venir, una filosa y alargada extremidad en forma de lanza lo atravesó.

—¡INUYASHA! —gritó Kagome con desesperación, viendo con horror como su amado caía de bruces, manchando con su sangre el frío suelo terroso, mientras Naraku reía divertido.

El oji-dorado se movió apenas y levantó su rostro para mirar en dirección a su enemigo. No fue capaz de mantener por mucho tiempo el contacto visual lleno de ira, al aquejarlo un agobiante malestar que lo llevó a toser fuertemente, obligándolo a escupir un líquido escarlata de su boca. Agotado volvió a alzar su vista, notándose esta vez un fino hilo de sangre en la comisura de su labio.

—Ka… gome… —masculló forzadamente al dirigir sus pupilas hacia ella, mientras alcanzaba su pistola semiautomática HK P2000 del cinturón de su pantalón, y trataba de apuntarle a la cabeza de Naraku con su mano temblorosa. Sonrió levemente. ¡Costara lo que costara, la protegería!

—Inuyasha… por favor, mátame… —suplicó la muchacha inesperadamente, derramando afligidas lágrimas—. Debes hacerlo…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon con desconcierto, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Por supuesto que no podía hacer eso!

Todo se volvió borroso y los sonidos se hicieron lejanos, siendo lo último que escuchó, antes de volverse todo oscuridad, la estruendosa carcajada de Naraku, que hizo eco en su cabeza…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con gran sobresalto abrió precipitosamente sus ojos, despertando rápidamente de tan horrible pesadilla. Respirando agitadamente, se apoyó ligeramente sobre su brazo izquierdo y levantó levemente su cabeza de su cómodo puesto para mirar a su alrededor. Aún estaba oscuro, pero ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Y Kagome? Ella…

Comprobó que no se había tratado más que un mal sueño, tras escuchar un suspiro debajo de él y sentir un suave apretón en su mano derecha, la cual aún seguía entrelazada con la de su mujer. "Suya"… que agradable sonaba eso…

—"_Está con vida y está bien…" _—pensó con alivio para sus adentros.

Sonrió con regocijo y los tensionados músculos de su anatomía se relajaron con sólo contemplar tan sublime figura, -cual hermosa hada-, siendo acariciada por el tenue resplandor de la luna sobre su sedosa y tersa piel... El pequeño cuerpo tibio cobijado por el suyo, siendo protegido del frío y de cualquier amenaza... No obstante, su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron levemente con preocupación, al recordar la pesadilla de hace tan sólo unos instantes atrás. Si últimamente solía tener sueños extraños, éste definitivamente se llevaba el premio ganador, además de ser el más perturbador de todos… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Un mal presagio, quizás?

Su corazón se oprimió con sólo imaginar una situación en la que estuviera atrapado entre la espada y la pared… circunstancias en las que se viera forzado en tomar la decisión de matar a su amor o ser asesinado por la persona que más odiaba en el mundo por causa de una maldita perla legendaria… ¡No! ¡Eso era simplemente impensable! ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Él nunca lo permitiría! Y aunque Naraku lo atrapase y lo torturase, sin duda no moriría antes que él... ¡él mismo se encargaría de llevárselo al infierno consigo si era preciso!

Sus turbios pensamientos lo pusieron en vilo y con una mirada angustiosa observó el pacífico rostro de Kagome. ¿Qué sería de ella si él no lograba cumplir su promesa de permanecer a su lado? ¿Lo perdonaría? Después de todo había jurado protegerla, aunque eso significase el sacrificio de su propia vida, ¡y por todos los dioses que lo haría si se viera en la necesidad de hacerlo! Ella lo entendería, ¿verdad?

Un grueso nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras se perdía cada vez más en sus cavilaciones. Kagome lo era todo para él… sin ella, su existencia no tendría sentido… Si algo le pasaba, ¡simplemente no lo soportaría!

—Inuyasha… —susurró la muchacha con voz aterciopelada, entreabriendo somnolienta sus ojos chocolates para posarlos sobre él, creyendo notar la preocupación marcada en sus doradas pupilas.

Como frágil cristal, el espíritu indeleble y brioso del hombre se quebró al escuchar el dulce llamado de su nombre, sintiéndose, de pronto, demasiado vulnerable ante los posibles hechos venideros. Las horribles escenas de su sueño pasaron repetitivamente en su mente, provocándole un inexplicable mal presentimiento y… miedo. ¿Y si no era capaz de defenderla? ¿Y si Naraku en verdad…?

¡No! ¡Nunca permitiría que nada le sucediera a Kagome! ¡Él la protegería, aún a costa de su propia vida!

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la desesperación lo invadió y dejándose simplemente llevar por sus impulsos, se apoderó de los suaves y dulzones labios femeninos en un acto arrebatado y desenfrenado. Los devoró con impetuoso frenesí, como si temiera perderla y éste fuese el único medio para restaurar la confianza y seguridad de su quebrantada alma. La amaba con locura y pasión, y la necesitaba como el mismo aire que respiraba. ¿Cómo vivir sin el oxígeno que llenaba sus pulmones en cada inhalación? ¡Sencillamente era imposible!

Quería olvidar tan sólo por unos instantes sus temores junto a ella y disfrutar de su amor sin ninguna preocupación, y fundirse en ella… La amaría y la haría suya nuevamente hasta saciar esa ansia que lo carcomía por dentro… precisaba llenar ese extrañamente perturbador vacío que se había alojado indeseablemente en una parte de su ser, sintiéndola, tocándola, amándola…

Se acomodó parcialmente sobre ella y buscando mayor libertad para acariciar la sedosa piel del cálido y delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo, soltó su mano derecha de la izquierda de ella, después de haber permanecido entrelazadas toda la noche. En ese momento creyó sentir algún objeto rodar de aquella precedente unión, y quiso mirar lo que había sido, pero cuando apenas entreabrió sus ojos e intentó separarse levemente, Kagome atrapó su rostro entre sus suaves manos y lo acercó más a ella para profundizar el beso.

Toda curiosidad y pensamiento dudoso quedó en el olvido, para dedicarse únicamente a disfrutar y a entregarse a las placenteras sensaciones del momento en los brazos de su amada. Fuere lo fuere aquello, lo averiguaría después…

Kagome despertó completamente y todo rastro de somnolencia desapareció en el acto. Gimió al recibir la cálida lengua de Inuyasha en su boca, percibiendo como el calor invadía rápidamente su cuerpo entero. Se estremeció y su respiración se tornó pesada al ser acariciada ardorosamente en sus partes más sensibles, a medida que él depositaba húmedos besos en su cuello y descendía suavemente por su clavícula, hasta alcanzar uno de sus redondos senos, lamiendo el ya erecto pezón y succionándolo con su boca. El fuego del deseo y de la pasión se avivó en ella, despertándose al mismo tiempo la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella nuevamente. Cada una de sus terminales nerviosas reaccionó al más mínimo roce, y su intimidad se humedeció con el espontáneo y ansioso tacto del hombre, preparándose para recibirlo en su interior cuando él lo dispusiera.

Lo sintió moverse impacientemente sobre ella, incitándola a abrir sus piernas, mientras jugueteaba tortuosa y deliciosamente con su clítoris y rozaba su endurecido miembro contra su intimidad, sacándole más de un gemido de placer. Dejó de pensar, -aún cuando quiso preguntar por aquella angustia que parecía aquejarlo y se había reflejado en los orbes dorados de Inuyasha hace unos instantes-, y perdió todo raciocinio, entregándose completamente a las sensaciones, cuando él alzo repentinamente una de sus piernas a la altura de su cadera y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente.

Los espasmos eléctricos los invadieron violentamente, infiltrándole en cada célula de sus anatomías y otorgándoles un placer inminente y glorioso, quizás, inclusive más intensamente que la primera vez. Ambos se dieron un par de segundos para sentirse el uno al otro, siendo conscientes que en ese instante volvían a ser uno, no sólo compartiendo la lujuria de sus cuerpos, sino también de sus emociones y almas, conectándose sus corazones y sus mentes en medio de una oleada de paroxismo.

El esférico y opaco objeto perdido en medio de la extensa hierba, -que anteriormente había surgido de la unión de sus manos-, fue cobrando vida y luz propia, acumulándose paulatinamente diminutas partículas luminosas en su interior, a medida que los dos amantes buscaban su redención. Su turbio color gris se tornó de una tonalidad rosácea aún de escaso brillo, cambiando paulatinamente su naturaleza, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

Sus espíritus se entregaron totalmente, moviéndose como uno sólo, ahogando los gemidos y suspiros con besos hambrientos y profundos, y estremeciéndose ante el más leve roce con la piel del otro. Con el pasar de los minutos, las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, rápidas y desesperadas. Sus respiraciones se volvieron forzadas, emitiendo sus gargantas sonidos descontrolados, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la más grande alianza que los llevaría a la cúspide del clímax con cada arremetida.

—Ka… ¡Kagome! —gruñó Inuyasha, abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y apretando los dientes, al alcanzar un éxtasis casi celestial y sublime junto con ella, siendo ambos catapultados a las puertas del paraíso en una magistral descarga de energía.

La joven mujer se aferró a él con fuerza y liberó un agónico gemido de placer, al sentir la esencia de su amado derramarse en su interior de manera arrasadora y deliciosamente satisfactoria. Completamente sin fuerzas, sus tensionados músculos se relajaron y las intermitentes luces de colores que se habían formado debajo de sus párpados, se extinguieron poco a poco hasta convertirse todo en oscuridad, suspendiéndola en una portentosa relajación que la sumergió inmediatamente a un estado de inconsciencia.

¡Eso había sido intenso!

Totalmente rendido, Inuyasha cayó un instante sobre el desfallecido cuerpo de la muchacha, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello femenino, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Salió lentamente de ella y con labios jadeantes se acercó al rostro de Kagome y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez sin exigencia, sólo con ganas de volver a saborearlos con calma y dulzura; no obstante, al no verse correspondido en esta ocasión, se asustó y abrió precipitadamente sus ojos para mirarla, notando que ella no se movía.

—¿Kagome? —la llamó en un susurro, entrando en pánico al no obtener ninguna reacción de su parte—. ¡¿Kagome?

Con la angustia acrecentándose en su pecho, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y la refugió entre sus fuertes brazos, acomodándola en su regazo para examinarla. Con mano temblorosa le aparto un húmedo mechón de cabello, que se había pegado a su mejilla, y la observó con preocupación, buscando algún indicio que le indicara que ella aún se encontrara con vida. Gracias a los dioses, ella aún respiraba y no parecía tener ningún daño físico, lo cual lo tranquilizó un poco. ¿Entonces qué era lo que había sucedido?

Cuando la muchacha se movió levemente y acurrucó su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha y susurró su nombre entre sueños, él suspiró aliviado, dándose cuenta que ella únicamente estaba profundamente dormida. Pequeña tonta… era tan frágil que había sido demasiado para ella…

—¿Cómo puedes asustarme así? —le reprochó sosegado, sabiendo que ella no le respondería y que quizás tardaría un poco en recuperarse para volver en sí—. Si algo te ocurriera… yo… —un nudo se formó en su garganta y con labios temblorosos, besó amorosamente la frente de la azabache—. No soy tan valiente…

Abstraído en sus pensamientos, resguardó el cuerpo desnudo de su amada entre sus brazos, cobijándola del frío y dándose abrigo mutuo, en vista que no tenían ropas con las cuales pudieran cubrirse. La contempló con devoción y esperó pacientemente a que abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolates en cualquier momento; sin embargo, el tenue y fugaz titilo de un punto en medio de la vasta hierba crecida, -que destelló bajo la luz de la luna llena-, llamó considerablemente su atención. Frunció el entrecejo recelosamente. Era muy poco probable que se tratara de un pedazo de vidrio, así que…

Con cuidado recostó a Kagome sobre el césped, arrancó una enorme hoja lobada de una de las plantas que tenía a su alrededor y trató de taparla con ella. Estaba claro que la planta no se comparaba con una sábana o una cobija, pero al menos evitaría que ella se enfermara con el frescor de la noche, al no poder mantenerla bajo su abrigo como en un principio.

Se puso de pie y buscó sus aún húmedas ropas –que todavía no se habían secado-, poniéndose sus bóxers y sus maltratados pantalones antes de empezar a escudriñar la hierba, en donde había visto aquel fugaz resplandor. Tuvo una sensación bastante extraña, como si algo lo llamara y lo atrajera casi magnéticamente al sitio exacto de su objetivo. Apartó los largos tallos del pasto, y para su desconcierto, encontró una esfera de un rosado pálido.

La respiración de Inuyasha se detuvo momentáneamente y sus dorados ojos se ensancharon con incredulidad, al tener inexplicablemente delante suyo, el objeto que había buscado por años y que había sido el causante de tantas desgracias en su vida, y actualmente, la razón de sus temores…

—No… no puede ser… —musitó en un hilo de voz, acercando su mano dudosamente a la esfera. La sujetó con cautela entre sus dedos y la observó con detención, perdiendo toda duda de lo que era—. La perla de Shikon…

Con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, envolvió la perla en su puño y la oprimió fuertemente, sintiéndose, de alguna manera, impotente. Después de tanto tiempo, nunca imaginó que esa joya maldita apareciera tan repentinamente en un lugar como ese… ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento? Los latidos del joven Taisho se aceleraron y el temor empezó a invadir involuntariamente su mente y cuerpo, al empezar a ser consciente de la situación.

Ladeó levemente su rostro y miró a la azabache de soslayo por sobre su hombro y luego la perla que yacía en la palma de su mano. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se suponía que esa joya guardaba un poder increíble en su interior, capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables, para bien o para mal, dependiendo del dueño… pero entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía diferente? A simple vista, la Shikon parecía una esfera común y corriente, sin gracia y sin ningún tipo de magia. No parecía peligrosa, ni mucho menos se semejaba a los relatos que había escuchado y leído…

¿Sería posible que todo se hubiese tratado de un engañó con el único afán de separarlos? Podría tratarse de cualquier canica o esfera… No, no… esa teoría definitivamente estaba descartada. La perla estaba allí, ¿o no? Estaba casi seguro que ése había sido el objeto que sintió escabullirse de la unión de las manos de él y Kagome, antes de volverle a hacer el amor a ella. ¡Debía tratarse de la legendaria Shikon! Pero entonces, ¿ellos habían provocado tal resurgimiento?

Tal vez sería bueno mostrársela a Kagome y escuchar su opinión al respecto. A lo mejor sabía o recordaba algún detalle importante que él, inconscientemente, hubiera omitido u olvidado… después de todo, ella era la nieta de un sabio sacerdote de un histórico templo y quizás... ¡No! Ella no debía verla, más que nada por precaución. Ese horrible sueño que había tenido, podía ser alguna especie de presagio o advertencia, y no quería correr ningún riesgo con ella, además que era absolutamente innecesario preocuparla…

En medio del rebatimiento mental de Inuyasha, la azabache despertó de su profundo laxo, dando un largo y profundo suspiro. Abrió lentamente sus ojos chocolates y lo primero que vio, fue la resplandeciente y blanca luna, que se había movido de su previa ubicación. El negruzco firmamento estaba cubierto por una infinidad de estrellas, realzando la hermosura de la noche. Un sentimiento de plenitud la llenó, a pesar de sentirse increíblemente cansada, como si hubiese hecho algún tipo de ejercicio excesivo por horas, sin parar. ¿Qué había pasado?

Con pesadez se incorporó de medio cuerpo y se sentó en su sitio, pero tras recibir una fresca brisa sobre su desnuda piel, se estremeció y se encogió, buscando por inercia algún abrigo. Alcanzó la cobertura que había estado sobre ella antes y al percatarse de lo que era, parpadeó confundida. ¿Una hoja? No, eso no era a lo que se había querido aferrar. Algo le faltaba y ya no estaba junto a ella…

Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo rápidamente el lugar en el que se encontraba y vio sus ropas, tiradas muy cerca de ella. Entonces recordó felizmente los recientes acontecimientos y sonrió tímidamente, llevándose sus manos al pecho y sintiendo los fuertes y rebosantes latidos de su corazón. Ella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, y había sido maravilloso. Ella era suya… por siempre lo sería…

—"_Mi amado Inuyasha…" _—pronunció en su mente, esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Podría acaso existir mayor dicha en el mundo?

Alzó nuevamente su rostro al frente y fue entonces cuando lo divisó. Los negros y lacios cabellos del hombre se mecieron delicadamente con la fresca brisa, permitiéndole apreciar la ancha espalda masculina. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de su boca, reviviéndose en ella el tacto de aquella piel tersa y ardiente bajo sus manos. Su mirada chocolate se dulcificó, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que le había faltado al momento de despertar era el calor de él…

Sin hacer ningún ruido, se vistió con sus mojadas prendas para cubrir su absoluta desnudez, estremeciéndose levemente ante la sensación, -mas sin darle la mayor importancia-, y caminó sigilosamente hacia el oji-dorado. Él se veía sumamente concentrado en algo y por lo visto, no se había percatado aún de su presencia.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó la muchacha repentinamente al posarse enfrente de él, sorprendiéndolo. Inuyasha respingó, saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos y dio un paso hacia atrás, casi soltando la perla.

—Ka-Kagome… no… no noté cuando despertaste… —dijo con algo de nerviosismo, mientras empuñaba la joya en su mano y se la llevaba disimuladamente a su espalda. La mirada inquisidora de ella cayó sobre él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, al recordar la condición en la que la había dejado instantes después de poseerla con frenesí—. ¿Estás bien?

La azabache parpadeó un par de veces como si no hubiese entendido la interrogante, pero al darse cuenta a lo que él se refería, inevitablemente sus mejillas se ruborizaron también, viéndose forzada a romper el contacto visual.

—S-sí… me encuentro… maravillosamente bien… —balbuceó, sonriendo tímidamente. Un agradable cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago al evocar cada una de las sensaciones vividas esa noche e inconscientemente se relamió los labios, aún creyendo percibir el sabor de los besos de Inuyasha—, aunque… me sentí muy sola al no encontrarte a mi lado… —dijo, atreviéndose a alzar nuevamente sus ojos a él.

Inuyasha quedó completamente embelesado y atrapado en aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates, olvidándose inclusive de respirar. Su corazón comenzó una loca carrera en su pecho y como en cámara lenta siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos, quedando completamente a su merced. ¿Cómo era posible que aún después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella todavía lograba mantener ese poder sobre él? La manera tan inocente, y al mismo tiempo tan sensual en que lo estaba provocando, simplemente lo hacían arder…

Como si se encontrara en un estado narcotizado, se acercó paulatinamente al rostro de la muchacha y entrecerró sus ojos dorados, dejándose simplemente llevar por sus instintos, deseando saborear nuevamente el dulzor de esos adictivos y provocativos labios sonrosados. Perdido en su ensimismamiento por alcanzar su objetivo, aflojó involuntariamente el agarre de su mano, soltando la perla que en ella se encontraba. Ésta cayó casi desapercibidamente sobre la hierba, aunque el leve sonido que provocó su caída al rebotar, distrajo a Kagome, llamando su atención.

—¿Uh? Creo que se te cayó algo… —comentó la azabache, escudriñando el pasto con su mirada. Al perderse tan inoportunamente la magia del momento, Inuyasha volvió a ser consciente de sus actos, percatándose de la torpeza que acababa de cometer. ¡Se suponía que ella no debía verla! Trató de enmendar rápidamente su error y ocultar la esfera antes que Kagome la viera, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano—. ¿Una perla? —dijo ella sorprendida, arrodillándose para alcanzarla con su extremidad izquierda—. ¿Acaso… ésta es…?

—¡No, Kagome, espera! —intentó detenerla, extendiendo su mano derecha.

El instante justo en que ambos tocaron la perla al mismo tiempo, la tenue luz que se guardaba en su interior se avivó y se expandió en su interior. Las marcas individuales de las manos de Inuyasha y Kagome resplandecieron por igual y transmitieron una misteriosa energía a través del contacto que hicieron, provocando que la Shikon alcanzara -a una velocidad increíble- un grado de pureza integral, activándose de ese modo su poder.

La joya brilló y resplandeció en todo su esplendor, irradiando una luminiscencia cegadora, obligando a la pareja a cerrar sus ojos…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Surcando los aires en medio de la extensa oscuridad de la noche, avanzó en trayectoria recta sobre las vastas y lúgubres aguas del océano, guiándose únicamente por las coordenadas que marcaba el radar en el panel de control, pues no se podía ver absolutamente nada, a excepción de negrura. El constante golpeteo de las largas hélices giratorias de la aeronave que piloteaba, retumbó en el pacífico silencio, seguramente alertando a las criaturas marinas que dormitaban en las profundidades.

Preocupado por la terquedad de su acompañante, se volvió a girar por reiterada vez hacia él y lo vio pelearse con un nudo que intentaba hacerle a un trapo. Ya llevaba varios minutos luchando por conseguirlo y al parecer, pronto lo lograría, aunque ¿no hubiese sido mejor pedir su ayuda?

—Amo Miroku, yo sigo creyendo que debió quedarse… sus heridas podrían agravarse si se esfuerza mucho —indicó el regordete sirviente con inquietud.

—No digas tonterías, Hachi, y preocúpate por no estrellar el helicóptero —increpó el oji-azul junto a él, terminando de atarse un pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera reposar su brazo lastimado en él—. Sabes perfectamente que tengo prioridades y una de ellas, es llegar a esa isla antes que Naraku.

El hombre de ojerosos ojos suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo que no había forma de persuadir al joven Miroku cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no quedándole otra opción más que obedecer. Después de todo, lo seguiría a donde fuere…

—Como diga, amo —dijo con resignación, volviendo su atención al frente para no perder por accidente el control del helicóptero—, pero insisto en que no será bueno para su salud…

Miroku hizo caso omiso al último comentario y terminó de hacer rápidamente sus auto-curaciones. Luego se acomodó mejor en su asiento, analizó brevemente el radar para verificar la ubicación del otro helicóptero que los acompañaba y se colocó los auriculares intercomunicadores sobre sus orejas, oprimiendo algunos botones que se ubicaban sobre su cabeza.

—Agente Ayame, ¿ha sabido algo de Naraku? —preguntó por el micrófono—, no he visto ninguna señal de él o de sus hombres por los alrededores…

—_Lo tenemos en la mira. Según mis informantes, él y su grupo salieron hace poco del Helipuerto de Tokyo, así que le llevamos una ventaja de unos treinta minutos aproximadamente_ —respondió la mujer desde la otra aeronave—. _Tendremos que darnos prisa para que ninguno de ellos descubra nuestra presencia en las cercanías de su ruta o que por accidente nos crucemos en el camino…_

—Bien —suspiró el oji-azul levemente aliviado—. Por cierto… ¿qué hay del rescate de los hermanos Taijiya?

—_El anciano Myoga y mi abuelo… es decir, el comandante, ya pusieron en marcha el operativo_ —informó la pelirroja—. _Ahora que ni Naraku ni sus guerreros especiales se encuentran dentro de la mansión, será mucho más sencillo sacarlos de allí. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, ellos estarán de vuelta esta misma noche_ —comentó entusiasta y confiada.

Naraku Kurayami no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de escapar en esta ocasión, pues con la "infiltración" de Kohaku, habían recolectado las evidencias suficientes para comprobar sus fechorías y arrestarlo. Sango también resultaba ser una testigo presencial primordial en este caso, pues vio todo lo acontecido con el agente Taijiya y su escuadrón. No podían haber errores… los cargos hacia ese maldito ya fueron reportados, y su casa estaba a punto de ser allanada por un grupo de agentes rescatistas... La vida de su amado y fallecido prometido sería finalmente vengada, e Inuyasha Taisho y la joven Kagome Higurashi serían puestos a salvo. Pronto, todo terminaría…

Ambos helicópteros avanzaron en su trayectoria, llegando al punto medio de la alineación de varias islas, de las cuales una debía ser la correcta. Miroku se emocionó, sintiendo en su corazón que encontraría a su buen amigo Inuyasha y a aquella jovencita Higurashi. Impaciente solicitó rápidamente la confirmación de las coordenadas específicas del lugar mediante el intercomunicador a la central y le ordenó a Hachi que incrementara su velocidad, pese a las objeciones y advertencias de la agente Ayame. ¿Para qué detenerse? La isla estaba a menos de cinco kilómetros de ellos…

—¡Allí está la isla! ¡Puedo verla! —exclamó Miroku, detectando una pronunciada sombra en medio de la negrura nocturna.

—_¡Espera, Miroku, no te apresures! _—ordenó la pelirroja por el micrófono, inútilmente, pues el joven Hoshi no la escuchaba. La mujer observó la turbia silueta del fragmento de tierra y tuvo una sensación extraña que alertó sus agudizados sentidos. Había algo en ese lugar…

Un pequeño destello titilante surgió del centro de la isla, llamando la atención de los pasajeros dentro de las dos aeronaves. Miroku y Hachi, quienes llevaban la delantera, detuvieron el helicóptero en el aire por unos instantes y se concentraron en ese punto específico. ¿Podría tratarse de… Inuyasha? ¿Sería alguna señal para avisar que se encontraba allí? Sí, ¡eso debía ser! Efectivamente estaba vivo y los estaba guiando hacia su paradero.

Los dos hombres se miraron y con un asentimiento de sus cabezas, Hachi se dispuso a obedecer la silenciosa orden de su amo y volvió a poner en marcha la máquina. No obstante, al recibir una extraña oleada de energía -que hizo palpitar repentinamente sus cuerpos-, sus acciones se vieron interrumpidas completamente. De pronto, el pequeño haz de luz se hizo más grande y envolvió a toda la isla con su místico resplandor, extendiéndose precipitosamente sobre toda la región.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Ayame al ver como el helicóptero de sus amigos empezaba a ser tragado por aquella blanquecina luminiscencia y parecía perder el control, mientras el piloto de su propia aeronave hacía varias maniobras desesperadas por alejarse rápidamente.

En menos de un parpadeo, todo quedó cubierto por una irradiación cegadora, quedando el segundo grupo también atrapado. Como si de un poderoso estallido se tratase, toda la oscuridad fue absorbida de manera fulminante, desapareciendo las penumbras y tornándose todo blanco...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Desde que el jefe y todos los demás se habían marchado en busca de ese idiota de Taisho, sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía darse un pequeño descanso. El simple hecho de no tener a nadie detrás de él, presionándolo constantemente, podía llegar a ser bastante satisfactorio y relajante. La cuestión de seguir y guiar a sus compañeros y a Naraku desde su puesto, no era la gran cosa en realidad y sólo requería una pequeña fracción de sus energías.

Con un bostezo se desperezó en su cómoda silla y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Destensó los amortiguados músculos de sus hombros, haciendo movimientos rotatorios e inclinó su cuello verticalmente, de izquierda a derecha, haciendo tronar sus huesos. Con hambre alcanzó un emparedado –que previamente se había preparado- y empezó a devorarlo, mientras seguía su "arduo" trabajo de monitorear cada movimiento en el mapa que se proyectaba en la pantalla gigante.

Con algo de aburrimiento tomó un sorbo de su bebida gaseosa y abrió una nueva ventana dentro de su ordenador. Digitó unas cuantas claves y en menos de dos minutos se infiltró al sistema aeroportuario, obteniendo -con el simple oprimir de un botón- no sólo acceso a la lista de naves despegadas en las últimas horas del Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, sino que también la frecuencia de radios de navegación aérea. Ahora era capaz de escuchar toda comunicación que mantenían los aviones y helicópteros con la torre de control.

El hombre de pañoleta sonrió con malicia y encontró rápidamente la señal del Helipuerto de Tokyo en Kôto, de donde seguramente habrían despegados sus compañeros y hermanos en un par MIL Mi 24. Se imaginó que ellos probablemente estarían haciendo bromas de él a sus espaldas, y quiso sorprenderlos, sin embargo, no se imaginó que interceptaría la conversación de otras personas…

—_¿Qué hay del rescate de los hermanos Taijiya? _—consultó un hombre, que por el timbre de su voz parecía ser joven.

—_Ahora que ni Naraku ni sus guerreros especiales se encuentran dentro de la mansión, será mucho más sencillo sacarlos de allí. Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, ellos estarán de vuelta esta misma noche_ —le respondió una mujer.

Renkotsu ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Quiénes diablos eran y cómo sabían que el jefe y los demás estaban fuera? Al parecer los conocían y… ¿acaso pretendían atacar la mansión? ¡No, eso sí que no! ¡No mientras él estuviese a cargo!

Con furia se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la puerta, llamando a varios de los guardias que aún lo acompañaban dentro de la residencia, pero antes que ellos pudiesen acudir a su llamado para darles sus respectivas instrucciones, la última parte de aquella conversación que llegó a sus oídos en ese instante, lo alteró.

—_¡Allí está la isla! ¡Puedo verla! _—exclamó repentinamente aquel hombre a través de su intercomunicador.

¡Maldición! Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… ¡Esos miserables habían encontrado la isla en la que se encontraba Inuyasha! ¡Oh, no! Entonces todos los datos que les había otorgado ese niño… ¡¿eran falsos?

—¡Maldito mocoso! —bramó Renkotsu con ira, volviendo presurosamente a su puesto frente al computador. Empezó a teclear a grandes velocidades y comenzó a rastrear el origen de aquella conversación, encontrando en menos de un minuto su localización—. ¡No puede ser! Fuimos… fuimos engañados —musitó con rabia contenida al comprobar las coordenadas cambiadas. Sin más pérdida de tiempo, se puso en contacto con uno de los helicópteros de sus compañeros, haciendo uso del seudónimo—. Llamando a la Araña Negra, ¿me escuchan? Cambio…

—_Aquí Araña Negra, habla Bankotsu, ¿qué sucede, hermano Renkotsu?_ —respondió uno de sus hermanos a los pocos segundos.

—¡Tenemos problemas! —soltó el hombre de pañoleta, alterado—, ¡nos tendieron una trampa! La isla a la que se dirigen, ¡no es la correcta!

—_¡¿Qué? _

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Ay, no puede ser! Eso fue muy cruel por parte de Kohaku. ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar así con mis sentimientos? ¿Qué no sabe cuánto deseo ver a mi Inuyasha? —Refunfuñó Jakotsu con un puchero, sacando la fotografía del apuesto oji-dorado de uno de sus bolsillos para volver a contemplarlo.

El hombre de larga trenza no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Los habían engañado? ¿Pero cómo? Él estuvo allí cuando Kohaku rastreó la ubicación de la isla correcta y hasta su mismo hermano les había confirmado los datos, entonces ¿qué era lo que había salido mal? Con el jefe Naraku detrás de él, no había forma que pudiese hacer trampa, ¿o sí? A menos que…

—¡Con un demonio! ¡Ese niño es muy astuto! —gruñó Bankotsu, reconociendo las habilidades del hijo del agente Taijiya con las codificaciones—. Renkotsu, dame las coordenadas correctas —demandó, mientras cambiaba la ruta del helicóptero que piloteaba en esos momentos.

Mientras el joven guerrero esperaba la pronta respuesta de su hermano, Naraku le dirigió una mirada significativa desde el asiento del copiloto, la cual le provocó escalofríos. Se le hacía un poco extraño que su jefe no hubiera estallado en un ataque de rabia por la jugarreta de Kohaku, por el contrario, parecía estar tranquilo y muy confiado. ¿Acaso lo había sabido desde un inicio? No, no lo creía…

—¿Así que ese mocoso logro ganar tiempo para sus amigos, mediante trucos de informática? Muy ingenioso —elogió Naraku con cierta diversión—. Supongo que los agentes del FBI querrán rescatar a los hermanos Taijiya en nuestra ausencia… —dedujo audazmente—, lástima que no lograrán su objetivo… ¡quiero que maten a la hermana! Ya no la necesito... y en cuanto a Kohaku, ¡que no lo encuentren! —ordenó a través de su intercomunicador.

—_Sí, señor_ —confirmó Renkotsu desde su puesto en la mansión—. _Ya tengo las coordenadas. Todo indica que Inuyasha está… tsshhh… _

El sirviente no logró completar la frase, pues la comunicación de la radio se vio interrumpida al ser los helicópteros alcanzados por una repentina onda expansiva, que alteró las máquinas y que fueron difíciles de estabilizar. El destello de una gran luz deslumbradora cegó sus vistas momentáneamente, como si se hubiese tratado de un flash de gran magnitud y durabilidad de un par de segundos. Inmediatamente después, cada uno de los hombres dentro de las aeronaves fue sorprendido con el esporádico palpitar de sus cuerpos, al reaccionar sus espíritus a aquella descarga de misteriosa energía.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —inquirió Bankotsu aún con una extraña sensación en su organismo.

—La perla de Shikon… ha despertado —declaró Naraku con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, brillando su oscura mirada de una manera siniestra.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Como verán, finalmente hemos llegado a la parte fundamental de la historia, que sin duda se pondrá mucho más emocionante. A partir de aquí, imagino que las cosas se pondrán intensas, así que estén preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda acontecer :P.

Lamento mucho este leve retraso, pero han ocurrido tantas cosas que francamente me quitaron momentáneamente mis deseos de escribir. Es muy difícil perder a alguien, pero es mucho más doloroso cuando por sucesos inexplicables y crueles de la vida, amigos entrañables y muy queridos te son arrebatados de la noche a la mañana… En muy poco tiempo, he tenido que pasar por esta misma situación un par de veces, aunque en circunstancias diferentes, y sólo puedo decir que en verdad es muy duro…

Pero bueno, no los quiero agobiar con mis problemas y como ya he dicho en alguna ocasión, escribir es una manera de sacarme del mundo real y distraerme, así que no teman porque vaya a dejar mi historia a medias o algo así, pues eso nunca sucederá ^^. Además que me encanta leerlos. Es algo así como mi adicción y ánimo para seguir…

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a cada una de las chicas que me dejaron sus valiosos comentarios. ¡En verdad amo recibirlos! Muchas gracias a: **Gata de la Luna**,** dark priinCess**,** Sarys**,** sirena8118**,** AllySan**,** Minako k**, **SaKuRaKu**,** ELOWYN3**,** Kira Rydle **y** Miyoko-chibi**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, apoyo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Por favor, no duden en dejarme su review, que con él alegrarán a una escritora aficionada ^^.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach


	23. Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 23: Incertidumbre **

Con una extraña sensación en su pecho, abrió alterado sus pequeños ojos y se sentó precipitosamente en la cama, presintiendo que algo malo había ocurrido. Ladeó su arrugado rostro hacia su lado izquierdo con escepticismo y miró uno de los amuletos que había traído del templo consigo y que ahora reposaba sobre el velador. Observó detenidamente la perlita del colgante y para su desconcierto, notó como ésta se iluminaba repentinamente, se trisaba y se rompía, convirtiéndose en simple polvo escarchado en sólo cuestión de segundos.

¡No podía ser!

El veterano se levantó rápidamente de su lecho y con gran intranquilidad trató de mirar desesperadamente al exterior, pero la pequeña habitación no contaba con ninguna apertura que estuviera a su alcance, salvo una diminuta ventana en la parte superior, que apenas permitía la infiltración de la tenue luz de la luna, la cual estaba siendo parcialmente cubierta por algunas nubes vaporosas.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —murmuró el anciano en voz baja, sabiendo de antemano que la angustia no lo dejaría tranquilo. Permaneció varios minutos en la misma posición, mirando únicamente hacia aquella ventana y elevó una plegaria a los cielos—. Oh, ancestros, protejan a mi nieta y a ese joven… denles fortaleza para afrontar esta difícil prueba que les ha sido asignada...

—¿Qué ocurre, abuelo? —inquirió una mujer de cabellos cortos tras él, terminándose de atar el nudo de su bata tras levantarse de su cama y verlo despierto.

—Me temo que ha llegado la hora —balbuceó, abstraído en el resplandor de la luna. Su agudizada mirada, develaba mucha preocupación.

—¿La hora? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —consultó la mujer sin comprender, aunque por la forma de expresarse del abuelo, no debía tratarse de nada bueno. ¿Acaso se trataba de…?

—La perla de Shikon… ha despertado —anunció el anciano sacerdote Higurashi con pesar—. Nuestra pequeña Kagome… ella debe estar con vida, tal y como lo afirmó el joven Miroku y… corre grave peligro…

—No… —dijo la mujer en un susurro, meneando negativamente su cabeza.

Todos estos años creyendo a su hija muerta había sido de doloroso sufrimiento. La posibilidad de encontrarla con vida, había sido como una luz de esperanza en sus vidas, que iluminaba la oscuridad de ese vacío que había permanecido por tanto tiempo en sus corazones, pero ahora… ¡¿debía resignarse al destino que le aguardaba a su pequeña?

¡Debía haber un error! Las historias del abuelo no podían ser más que eso… historias. No había posibilidad de que alguna de sus leyendas contadas fuera verídica, mucho menos aquel cuento de la perla de Shikon, en la que Kagome se veía involucrada.

Esto no podía estar pasando…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Aún ofuscado y perturbado por aquella repentina y radiante luminiscencia, abrió lenta y cuidadosamente sus ojos celestes y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recobrar paulatinamente la visibilidad. Al principio todo era borroso y no podía distinguir los objetos a su alrededor con claridad, hasta que gradualmente todo volvió a la normalidad. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué había sido eso?

Como si sintiera que algo en su cuerpo había cambiado, se miró primeramente las manos, luego el pecho y descendió finalmente a sus piernas. Todo seguía allí y aparentemente no le faltaba ninguna parte. ¿Entonces por qué tenía una extraña sensación en su interior? Sólo para cerciorarse, se tocó el rostro con ambas manos para asegurarse que no hubiese estado soñando.

—Seguro debí quedarme dormido —se dijo a sí mismo, palmeando un par de veces sus mejillas, notando de pronto, algo húmedo sobre su tez. Extrañado se limpió con sus dedos y luego se los miró. ¿Lágrimas?— ¿Pero qué…? —De un momento a otro, todo lo acontecido hace un par de horas atrás, volvió abruptamente a su mente, perturbándolo nuevamente. Por unos instantes, lo había olvidado completamente—. Kagome… —musitó en un dolido susurro.

Su expresión se volvió triste y melancólica al recordar dolorosamente lo que había visto al pie de aquella cascada secreta. Había perdido a su amada Kagome para siempre y para su lamento, otro se había adueñado de su corazón. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Qué había hecho él para sufrir de esa manera en el amor?

De pronto sentía como si su vida hubiese perdido sentido… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido de ese modo? A decir verdad, no creía haber estado enamorado nunca con tanta intensidad como lo estaba de ella…

Tras un largo y profundo suspiro, Kouga alzó sus ojos al estrellado cielo y miró inexpresivamente la blanca y redonda luna, deduciendo que ya debían ser altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se habría quedado dormido? Después de llorar y desahogar toda su frustración, el cansancio seguramente debió vencerlo, aunque lo más probable era que el narcótico en su cuerpo finalmente hubiese hecho su efecto somnífero en él, permitiéndole perder la consciencia y olvidar por un pequeño lapso su sufrimiento.

Sin demasiados ánimos se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose de regreso a la aldea. Prácticamente había pasado toda la noche fuera, y todos debían estar preocupados y... ¡Oh, no! El hombre detuvo abruptamente sus pasos al ser repentinamente consciente de un pequeño detalle. ¡Se suponía que había ido a buscar a Kagome! ¿Qué dirían los demás al verlo regresar sin ella? Además, era más que seguro que las chicas preguntarían por ese idiota de Inuyasha también. El sólo pronunciar aquel nombre le provocaba malestar… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Claro, Kouga, sólo diles que los encontraste, pero como no querías hacer un mal tercio, decidiste regresarte solo —habló Kouga consigo mismo en voz alta, usando un tono notablemente sarcástico—, después de todo, ellos estaban muy ocupados haciendo… haciendo… e-eso… —tartamudeó la última palabra con algo de dificultad, sonrojándose al instante.

¡Diablos! ¡Qué difícil era sacarse esa traumatizante imagen de la cabeza!

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El misterioso resplandor había sido demasiado intenso. La energía que emanó la cegadora luminiscencia había estado cargada de una desconcertante calidez y al mismo tiempo, de un estremecedor poder, que no sólo los despertó estrepitosamente de sus sueños, sino que también los paralizó.

Cuando se vieron capaces de volver a abrir sus ojos, un agudo zumbido metálico y el repiqueteo de lo que parecían ser las hélices de alguna máquina voladora, captó su atención, a lo que todos elevaron prácticamente por inercia sus miradas al oscuro cielo nocturno. Fue de gran sorpresa y consternación para los isleños al divisar un par de faroles resplandecientes y en movimiento, que se aproximaban cada vez más a ellos.

¡Era un helicóptero y se estaba precipitando rápidamente contra la tierra!

Con horror y sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para remediar el venidero accidente, tuvieron que ser testigos presenciales de aquel brusco choque a orillas de la playa. El helicóptero se estrelló irremediablemente contra varias de las rocas que allí se posaban, deslizándose sobre la fina arena, hasta finalmente detenerse.

La anciana Kaede fue la primera en aventurarse hacia la playa, pues como médico podría auxiliar a los posibles heridos con lo que estuviera a su alcance. Los demás integrantes del pequeño grupo no demoraron en reaccionar y seguirla hasta el lugar de los hechos. El asombro fue grande cuando vieron al caído helicóptero a pocos metros de ellos, -prácticamente intacto-, y a un individuo regordete tratando de salir de una de las compuertas con algo de dificultad. Parecía estar atascado, quizás estaba herido...

—¡Hay que ayudar a ese hombre! —anunció la veterana de parche en su ojo, acercándose presurosamente hacia él y localizando al instante a su aturdido compañero en el asiento del copiloto.

Por fortuna, el impacto no había sido demasiado grave, a excepción de un patín de aterrizaje roto, el fuselaje abollado, y un par de golpes. La posibilidad de un sobrecalentamiento del combustible, y por ende una explosión, fue descartada inmediatamente.

—Lo más probable es que el helicóptero se haya visto afectado por aquella extraña luz… —dedujo Ayumi, analizando la situación pensativamente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí, fue un momento muy singular —acotó Eri, colocándose su dedo índice en la barbilla reflexivamente—. Antes de despertar, recuerdo haber sentido una extraña fuerza estremecer mi cuerpo, como si reaccionara al poder de una misteriosa energía, que me obligó a abrir los ojos, aunque en ese momento, esa luz me cegó —contó la chica, tratando de evocar esas sensaciones—. ¡Esperen! ¿En qué momento nos quedamos dormidos? ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haber tenido sueño!

—¿Tú crees que haya sido obra de los extraterrestres? —cuestionó Yuka, teorizando la posibilidad de una invasión cósmica o algo por el estilo, pues aquella luminiscencia no había sido normal—. Kagome, ¿tú qué piensas? —le preguntó a su ausente amiga, percatándose recién que ella no estaba—. ¿Kagome? —la buscó con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla por ninguna parte, entró en pánico—. ¡Oh, no! ¡La raptaron! ¡Kouga e Inuyasha tampoco están! —indicó alarmada—. ¡Los alienígenas se los llevaron!

—¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Ayumi, crédula y horrorizada tras verificar con su propia vista que, efectivamente, los tres faltaban—. ¡Entonces nosotros seremos los siguientes! —chilló, sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos de forma dramática.

Completamente sumido en sus pensamientos, uno de los "raptados", pasó a un lado de sus amigos, sin siquiera percatarse del alboroto que se había formado a causa del aterrizaje forzoso de la aeronave. Casi por inercia, sus pasos lo condujeron a la playa, pasando, sin darse cuenta, la pequeña aldea, pero tras escuchar su nombre en boca de una de las chicas, comenzó a volver a ser consciente del entorno que lo rodeaba.

—Si se llevaron a Inuyasha, ¡que me lleven a mí también! —demandó Yuka, después recapacitar los puntos a favor—, y si Kouga está con él, con gusto me sacrificaré y compartiré mi cruel destino con ellos —indicó conmovedoramente como si fuese una víctima de las circunstancias, mientras sus amigas le dirigían una mirada desaprobatoria.

—¡¿Extraterrestres? ¿Hablan en serio? ¿Entonces el jefe Kouga…? —balbuceó Ginta con cierta turbación, tomando parte de la inquietante conversación.

—¡Debemos rescatarlo! —se escandalizó Hakkaku aterrado, sin darse cuenta que el joven líder se encontraba prácticamente a su lado, con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha por ser ignorado de esa manera tan estúpida.

—¡¿A quién se supone deben rescatar, par de tontos? —vociferó el oji-celeste, propinándoles un golpe en la cabeza de cada uno de sus atolondrados compañeros.

¿Qué él había sido secuestrado por alienígenas? ¡Ja! ¡Vaya tontería! ¡¿Es que acaso nadie había reparado en su presencia o qué? Y Hakkaku y Ginta… estaba bien ser algo despistados, ¡pero esto ya era el colmo!

Consternados por la repentina e injustificada agresión, ambos alzaron sus cabezas mientras se frotaban sus respectivos chichones, encontrando a su "desaparecido" amigo a lado de ellos.

—Oh, es Kouga —se asombró Ginta, tras enderezarse y recuperarse del sorpresivo golpe.

—Jefe Kouga, ¡no estás secuestrado! Eso es un alivio —dijo Hakkaku más serenado, descartando inmediatamente la horrible idea de tener que afrontarse contra viscosas, y posiblemente monstruosas, criaturas para rescatarlo—, ¿pero en dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados.

—Eso quiere decir que la señorita Kagome también se encuentra bien… por cierto, ¿en dónde está? ¿No vino contigo? —preguntó Ginta curioso al no verla junto a él, a lo cual el oji-celeste bajó depresivamente la mirada—. Oh, a Inuyasha tampoco lo veo por aquí… ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que a ellos sí se los llevaron?... ¡Au!... ¿Qué? —increpó tras recibir imprevistamente un codazo de su inseparable compañero, quien lo jaló bruscamente hacia un lado, y se acercó a su oído para cuchuchear en voz baja.

—No seas tonto. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? —siseó, procurando hablar lo más silenciosamente posible para no ser escuchado por nadie más, mucho menos por el moreno—. Parece que Kouga volvió a perder frente a Inuyasha...

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces tú crees que ellos…? —Ginta meditó su respuesta por unos segundos antes de continuar—. ¿Crees que Inuyasha y Kouga volvieron a competir por la señorita Kagome? Eso explicaría su decaimiento —dedujo ingenuamente tras analizar la situación desde su punto de vista.

Bien, podría ser que Ginta y Hakkaku eran demasiado inocentes o simplemente eran muy tontos como para darse cuenta de los evidentes hechos. En fin… ¿qué más daba? Tarde o temprano ya se enterarían…

Mientras los dos camaradas buscaban una explicación razonable al peculiar comportamiento de Kouga y éste, por su lado, se sumergía más en su propio mundo, la anciana Kaede terminó de revisar a uno de los asustados hombres del helicóptero para comenzar a examinar al otro, ignorando la mayor parte de los tontos comentarios de extraterrestres, invasiones espaciales y secuestros sobrenaturales de los jóvenes. Simplemente dejó de escucharlos a la mitad de su absurda disputa, pues su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada, cavilando el origen de aquella esplendorosa luz que los había invadido repentinamente, minutos atrás… Tenía un mal presentimiento y hasta ahora, su cabeza estaba llena de incertidumbre…

—Tienen mucha suerte de estar vivos… ¿en verdad se encuentran bien? —inquirió Kaede, buscando posibles heridas y fracturas entre las rasgadas ropas del joven de coleta.

—Eso… eso creo —respondió Miroku, dubitativo—. ¿Qué… qué pasó? —preguntó después de ser bajado del helicóptero y encontrarse repentinamente sentado en el suelo arenoso. El momento en que sintió que alguien le presionaba levemente su extremidad "lastimada", se exaltó—: ¡Con cuidado! Mi brazo aún esta… —no pudo terminar su frase al darse cuenta que no sentía dolor alguno. ¡Ya ni siquiera estaba herido! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? —consultó la anciana, creyendo que en su revisión lo hubiera lastimado.

—N-no… extrañamente no… pero… —balbuceó el oji-azul, aturdido, mirándose atónito sus manos y palpando cuidadosamente algunas partes de su cuerpo, que anteriormente habían estado muy adoloridas. Nada. Ni un ápice de molestia.

Consternado, se levantó un poco su camiseta, dejando al descubierto parte de su ejercitado abdomen y comenzó a quitarse los ensangrentados vendajes y… ya no estaba… La herida que le había hecho aquel sujeto que había intentado asesinarlo por órdenes de Naraku, ¡ya no estaba!

—Amo Miroku… sus… sus heridas… —dijo Hachi, igualmente asombrado, al constatar el milagro con sus propios ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? No estás herido, eso debería alegrarte, ¿o no? —increpó Ayumi, confundida por la actitud de ambos hombres, aunque notando interesadamente los rasgos atractivos del oji-azul—. Por cierto, no estás nada mal. ¿Tienes novia?

—¡Ayumi! Éste no es el momento para preguntar esas cosas. Ten un poco de dignidad —la regañó Yuka, ciertamente celosa porque se le hubiesen adelantado.

—Por mí no hay problema, mis bellas señoritas —consintió el joven Hoshi, tras recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial y ponerse de pie delante de las curiosas chicas. Por un instante se olvidó de sus previas conjeturas e incertidumbres, referente a lo que había pasado. Les sonrió ampliamente y sin que ellas lo vieran venir, extendió sus brazos y las abrazó con efusividad. Por supuesto que en ese instante, sus dos manos cobraron vida propia, pues descendieron a su parte favorita de la anatomía femenina—. ¡Hay suficiente de mí para ustedes dos! —proclamó risueñamente, aunque por algún motivo y por vez primera, sintiera cargo de consciencia al recordar a cierta hermosa castaña que lo había flechado en Tokyo.

Yuka y Ayumi chillaron escandalosamente al percibir individualmente el tacto de una mano intrusa en sus respectivos traseros y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, le propinaron una cachetada en cada mejilla al atrevido que había osado tocarlas de esa forma tan descarada. ¡Un mujeriego libidinoso! Lo que les faltaba…

Con una gruesa gota de sudor resbalándose por sus sienes, los presentes observaron la singular escena, siendo ésta la primera vez que veían a alguien "recuperarse" tan rápido de un accidente de esa clase. Hachi, como buen conocedor de las manías de su amo, sólo suspiró y se dedicó a remembrar lo sucedido, llegando a una única conclusión…

—Amo Miroku, ¿no habrá sido a causa de esa poderosa luz que sus heridas fueron curadas? —comentó, bastante convencido de sus propias palabras, por más absurdas que pudiesen parecer en ese momento—. Antes de llegar aquí, usted todavía se encontraba en mal estado, pero ahora… sólo mírese. ¡Está completamente curado y sin ni un rasguño! —profirió con admiración.

Como si algo dentro de la cabeza de Kouga hubiese hecho un clic con la simple mención de la palabra "luz", su mente salió de su aturdimiento, haciéndolo reaccionar y ser nuevamente consciente de los sonidos y la gente que lo rodeaba. Con sus ojos muy abiertos, se volteó rápidamente hacia el origen de aquellas voces y sólo en ese momento, se percató del helicóptero caído y de los extraños que habían llegado en él.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado esa nave allí? ¿En qué momento ellos…? ¡Un minuto! ¡La luz! Ayumi y los demás también la habían visto, ¿cierto? Eso significaba que no se había tratado de un producto de su imaginación o de un sueño, pero entonces, ¿de qué rayos se trataba?

—¿Luz, has dicho? —cuestionó la anciana Kaede con un tono algo alarmado, temiendo que lo inevitable hubiese ocurrido. Un resplandor que fuese tan poderoso como para curar mágicamente a alguien… Sólo podía existir una razón que justificara lo recientemente acontecido y era… Ladeó su rostro hacia Kouga al percibir su cercanía, notando de pronto que ni su nieta, ni Inuyasha estaban con ellos—. ¿En… en dónde está Kagome? —farfulló con miedo, dirigiéndose al moreno oji-celeste, quién al verse aludido, esquivó renuente su mirada—. ¡¿Qué en dónde está Kagome? —preguntó alterada, sujetándolo de la camisa—. ¿Inuyasha está con ella? ¡Dímelo!

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo, Miroku se incorporó y puso su completa atención en aquel hombre de larga coleta y en la viejecita de parche en su ojo, preocupándose por la repentina exaltación de ella. Era evidente que Inuyasha se encontraba en la isla y que había sido acogido por los residentes del lugar, lo cual lo alegró grandemente, sin embargo, algo no marchaba bien…

—Ellos… —a Kouga le estaba costando más de la cuenta hablar, y aunque sintiese la necesidad de expulsar todo lo que estaba aquejando su corazón, su orgullo herido no se lo permitía al momento. Además, ¿cómo explicarles a todos lo que había visto por accidente al pie de aquella cascada?

Todos habían estado tan inmersos en la actual discusión, esperando una respuesta del moreno, que nadie se percató del repiquetear de las paletas del otro helicóptero que se acercó a la isla, hasta que fueron deslumbrados imprevistamente por uno de los luminosos faroles que los obligó a cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos. Las largas hélices provocaron una fuerte ráfaga al posarse la aeronave a pocos metros encima del pequeño grupo, llevándolos a cubrirse sus rostros del levantamiento de una posible nube arenosa.

—Miroku, Hachi, ¿se encuentran bien? —exclamó una voz femenina, proveniente del helicóptero, procurando ser escuchada a pesar del ruido. El oji-celeste retiró lentamente su brazo de su cara para mirar hacia arriba, no logrando ver demasiado, pues la luz del farol lo estaba ofuscando directamente a él. No obstante, la mujer dentro de la máquina creyó reconocerlo casi de inmediato tras tenerlo por unos segundos en la mira y sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón. Llena de sorpresa e incredulidad, ensanchó sus ojos esmeraldas—. Kouga…

¡¿Estaba vivo? ¿Cómo era posible?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El apaciguado y constante sonido de la delicada caída de la cascada llegó a sus oídos a penas como un lejano eco, siendo éste uno de las primeras resonancias que logró captar su aún adormecido subconsciente. Despertándose paulatinamente de su letargo, cerró sus puños, y contrajo sus extendidos brazos a la altura de su pecho –mientras reposaba boca abajo-, arrancando algunos tallos de hierba en el acto. Con un leve fruncido de cejas, entreabrió lentamente sus párpados y miró vacíamente al frente, como si su mente aún se encontrara en la frontera que dividía el mundo de los sueños de la realidad y tardara en procesar las imágenes delante de él.

Parpadeó una vez y se removió incómodamente sobre su actual posición, girando un poco su cabeza hasta que su frente tocara el césped bajo él, al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre sus brazos y contraía las rodillas para incorporarse. Perturbado se llevó una mano a su cabeza, y se miró instintivamente su extremidad derecha con algo de extrañeza, admirando las peculiares partículas escarchadas que se acumulaban en su entorno y se desvanecían como por arte de magia delante de él.

—¿Qué… qué me pasó? —se preguntó a sí mismo con incertidumbre, tratando de recordar lo que lo había llevado a perder la consciencia, porque de algo creía estar seguro… dormido no se había quedado. Ladeó distraídamente su rostro y para su consternación, encontró a su amada azabache tirada en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de él—. ¡Kagome!

La tomó rápidamente en sus brazos y la meneó levemente, llamándola un par de veces más antes que ella despertara y abriera, para su alivio, sus ojos chocolates y los enfocara en los suyos. Los presurosos latidos de su asustado corazón se tranquilizaron al ver que todo estaba bien y que ella tan sólo había perdido la consciencia, al igual que él, ante aquella súbita descarga de luz que expulsó la perla.

Una luz…

Como si hubiesen entrado en una especie de trance, ambos se miraron de manera neutral por largos segundos en completo silencio, sin moverse y manteniendo la misma posición, hasta que de pronto, como un flash, las imágenes de un recuerdo ajeno y una vida pasada los sacudieron por igual, siendo la última escena que vieron, la despedida de dos amantes que se entregaron a la muerte, tras una sangrienta batalla…

—_Supongo que es nuestro destino —musitó tristemente una hermosa mujer con vestiduras de sacerdotisa, al momento que unas gotas salinas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos chocolates. Su cuerpo estaba herido y ensangrentado, pero aún así mantuvo sus manos entrelazados con las de su amado, en busca de su calor._

—_El amor es lo único más fuerte que la muerte… —susurró un fornido hombre de cabellos plateados y orbes dorados, contra los labios femeninos, estando en las mismas condiciones agónicas que ella. Era de buen ver y llevaba puesta una singular armadura que destacaba su sobresaliente naturaleza. _

_De pronto, sus cuerpos se diluyeron y se convirtieron en masas luminosas, que se fusionaron y se introdujeron en una mágica joya que flotaba en el cielo, volviéndose uno con ella. La esfera comenzó a girar a una velocidad impresionante sobre su propio eje, destellando una gran luz cegadora hasta desaparecer en el infinito…_

Con gran estupefacción, Inuyasha y Kagome parpadearon varias veces, esperando despertar completamente de esa perturbadora utopía. No era la primera vez que veían ilusiones de esa magnitud, pues a lo largo de todos estos años habían tenido sueños y quimeras extrañas e inquietantes, que muchas veces creyeron producto de sus fantasiosas imaginaciones, pero que nunca fueron tan reales y significativos como ahora. Sus mentes eran claras y tras haberles sido revelada la historia entera de sus antepasados en sólo cuestión de segundos, comprendieron la condición de sus destinos marcados, el cual aún se negaban en aceptar por completo…

¿Morir? ¿Realmente era la única alternativa?

Con la misma pregunta rondando en sus cabezas, los dos se incorporaron y se pusieron de pie, manteniendo el contacto visual en todo momento. Algo en ellos había cambiado y ambos lo sintieron casi como algo tangible… sus latidos acompasados y coordinados, el peculiar brillo en sus respectivas miradas, sus pensamientos… ellos estaban conectados y podían jurar que hasta podían leer sus mentes sin la necesidad de palabras, llegando inclusive a penetrar en lo más profundo del alma de otro…

Inuyasha fue el primero en moverse y apartar su mirada. Ladeó su rostro, localizando inmediatamente la inmaculada y reluciente esfera legendaria, que brillaba esplendorosamente a unos cuantos pasos de ellos sobre el césped. La recogió sin ningún cuidado –como a cualquier otro objeto insignificante- y la sostuvo en su mano para observarla con una mueca de desprecio.

—Maldita perla de Shikon —masculló entre dientes, entrecerrando levemente sus ojos dorados con cierta aversión.

Se suponía que después de tanto tiempo buscándola, -con el único afán de fastidiar, ganarle y vengarse de su peor enemigo por la muerte de sus padres-, debía estar feliz o por lo menos alegrarse por haber encontrado tan valioso tesoro, sin embargo, al conocer y discernir el significado de este resurgimiento, no quería saber nada de ella.

Si tan sólo el amor que le tenía a Kagome no fuese tan grande e infinito, quizás habría podido evitarlo, resistirse y huir… no obstante, de manera perturbadoramente contradictoria, no se arrepentía de nada. ¡Él la amaba más que a su propia vida y haría todo por protegerla! Mientras la perla no cayera en manos malignas, no habría de qué preocuparse…

—Inuyasha… —murmuró Kagome, posando delicadamente su mano sobre la de él, la cual ahora encerraba la perla en su interior. Alzó sus ojos chocolates hacia él y lo miró con ternura y comprensión, descifrando en sus dorados orbes la muda interrogante incierta de lo que harían a partir de ahora—. Todo estará bien.

El joven Taisho descendió su vista a la azabache y sus duras facciones se suavizaron instantáneamente. Bastó el sólo mirarla para sentir aquel regocijo y tranquilidad en su corazón, que sobrepasaba todo entendimiento.

—Los _dos_ estaremos bien —afirmó con convicción, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, queriendo transmitirle su seguridad. ¡Juntos se enfrentarían al destino!

De repente, el golpeteo de alguna especie de hélices resonó en el silencio nocturno de la selva, llamando la atención de la pareja. Inuyasha y Kagome alzaron intuitivamente sus rostros al oscuro y estrellado firmamento en busca del origen de aquel ruido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la azabache, dudosa y con cierta curiosidad.

—¿Un helicóptero? —dedujo el oji-dorado, a diferencia de ella, con sorpresa.

Su mente empezó a divagar y a conjeturar rápidamente las posibilidades de la identidad del inesperado visitante, y no pasó demasiado para que sus cejas se contrajeran y su mandíbula se apretara. La expresión pasiva se su cara se endureció y sus manos se empuñaron, esperando verdaderamente que no se tratara de sus enemigos...

—Debemos ir… —incitó ella.

El suave tacto de Kagome sobre su brazo lo tranquilizó, relajando levemente sus tensados músculos, pero manteniéndose aún en alerta. ¿Qué posibilidades había que los encontraran en esa pequeña isla perdida? No lo sabía, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro… si se trataba de Naraku, ¡él mismo le arrancaría la cabeza!

Con un silencioso asentimiento, concordó la sugerencia de regresar a la aldea, en donde seguramente aterrizaría el helicóptero, pero antes de encaminarse, se aseguró de entregarle la perla de Shikon a la muchacha para que la guardara en su pequeño bolsito de palma papiro. Una vez oculta y segura la joya, entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de ella y juntos se pusieron en marcha.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El frescor de la madrugada obligó al grupo a abrigarse, mediante el sencillo frotamiento de sus manos durante el obligado tiempo de espera. El canto de los numerosos grillos los acompañaba durante el eminente silencio que debían mantener para no ser descubiertos, mientras algunos hombres del escuadrón se movilizaban calladamente al interior de la enorme mansión y ocupaban sus respectivos puestos para el ataque.

Un viejito de avanzada edad, revisó la trasmisión de una de las cámaras de seguridad, a las que habían podido acceder gracias al ingenio de Kohaku, e hizo una señal para que el personal avanzara por el lado derecho con cautela. No obstante, durante el operativo, la sensación de que algo muy malo había ocurrido, no lograba abandonar su mente, llenándose de incertidumbre. Aquel estremecimiento que sacudió desconcertantemente su cuerpo, al igual que a sus acompañantes, había sido provocado por algo, seguramente, sobrenatural.

Sus altos conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de su vida y sobre todo su instinto, le indicaban que era un suceso relacionado con la leyenda del diario de Muso, y de acuerdo a los acontecimientos, sólo podía tratarse de una cosa… la perla de Shikon había despertado, y por ende, su maldición con ella... Desde la oportunidad que tuvo de charlar con el viejo sacerdote del templo Higurashi, había podido aclarar su incertidumbre y confirmar las sospechas que había querido ignorar… el hijo de su fallecido señor Inu-no Taisho, era el elegido…

—Amo Inuyasha… —susurró el anciano Myoga en tono preocupado, preguntándose lo que sucedería cuando lo encontraran...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la mansión Kurayami, Renkotsu estaba pasando por un momento de histeria. Tras haber organizado y establecido las posiciones de sus hombres bajo su mando, explicándoles las medidas a tomar ante la posible invasión de la policía y el FBI, fue a buscar a los hermanos Taijiya… si algo salía mal, ellos serían su carta de escape. No obstante, por haberlo metido en problemas a causa del engaño de la ubicación correcta de la isla, debía desquitarse, sabiendo de antemano que ese mocoso, quizás, llegaría a tomar su lugar en algún momento. Después de todo, ¡era su propia cabeza la que estaba en juego!

Con ira contenida volvió a arremeter contra el casi inconsciente adolescente de 13 años, el cual yacía adolorido y prácticamente inmóvil sobre el frío piso de piedra caliza del calabozo. El jefe había dejado bien en claro que no debía matarlo, pues sus altos conocimientos en los sistemas informáticos le resultaban de demasiada utilidad, pero nunca dijo que no podría darle una paliza a su antojo. El hecho que ya no volviera a caminar, no sería un impedimento para seguir demostrando su hábil desempeño en el manejo de las computadoras, ¿cierto?

—¡YA BASTA! —exclamó Sango con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos castaños, desesperada e inmovilizada por un par de gorilas que la mantenían fuertemente sujeta de ambos brazos.

El crudo crujir de un hueso se escuchó con tanta claridad que no hacía falta una revisión para verificar que la rótula de la pierna derecha del muchacho se había roto por completo. Podía hasta jurar que el agónico grito de dolor que emitió de su garganta, lograría traspasar las gruesas paredes de concreto.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con nosotros, estúpido mocoso —dijo Renkotsu con frialdad, mientras recuperaba el aliento por el esfuerzo realizado. Bien, quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero al menos Kohaku continuaba con vida y como era joven, en un par días se recuperaría… bueno, la fractura tardaría un poco, y con suerte, cojearía por el resto de su miserable vida—. Agradece que no te rompiera la otra pierna.

—¡Eres un maldito! —chilló la joven mujer de cabellos castaños, pensando alguna forma de ayudar a su pobre hermano—. ¡Malditos cobardes!

—¡Tú cállate, que ahora es tu turno! —amenazó el hombre de pañoleta, sacando rápidamente su pistola y apuntándole a Sango en la frente, a lo que ella no tuvo otra opción más que guardar silencio y morderse la lengua.

Todo estaba perdido. Ella sabía que la matarían –pues había dejado de ser útil para Naraku desde el inicio-, y aunque el equipo policial de rescate hiciera milagrosamente su aparición, sus esperanzas de vida se desvanecían con cada segundo. ¿Tenía ya algún caso seguir luchando? De todas formas, tarde o temprano, todos terminarían muertos al igual que su querido padre. Inclusive Miroku, por quien había comenzado a desarrollar un sentimiento especial… Naraku se lo había dicho con todas las letras una vez que se lo llevaran: _"No te hagas ilusiones, ese miserable será ejecutado"_.

Sus fuerzas decayeron por completo, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. ¿Acaso éste debía ser su destino? ¿Morir, sin poder vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos?

Cansada física y mentalmente de batallar, se dio por vencida y concluyó terminar con todo de una vez. La mujer luchadora que siempre fue, finalmente había sido derrotada ante la opresión de esos asesinos. Habiendo tomado su decisión, la mujer soltó una última lágrima y agachó apesadumbrada la cabeza. Cerró valientemente sus ojos y esperó el impacto de la bala que atravesaría su cráneo y le daría el descanso eterno.

—He-hermana… —balbuceó Kohaku forzadamente, abriendo pesadamente sus párpados para enfocarlos en el espantoso cuadro de Sango, siendo mortalmente amenazada por Renkotsu. Su cuerpo entero estaba adolorido, hinchado y amortiguado por los golpes recibidos y no podía moverse, pero tras ver la resignación de ella, sintió pánico y quiso hacerla recapacitar—. No… ¡no lo hagas!

Con un enorme esfuerzo, el adolescente trató de levantarse y aunque sintiera como si cada parte de su anatomía se partiera en dos con el más mínimo movimiento, no iba a permitir que su querida hermana terminara muerta, frente a sus ojos. ¡Sus amigos vendrían a rescatarlos! Estaba seguro de eso… Sólo debían resistir un poco más…

—¡Maldición, Kohaku! ¿Aún puedes moverte? —señaló Renkotsu, dejando de apuntarle a Sango con el arma y bajando momentáneamente la guardia. Con un cansino suspiro, caminó hacia el muchacho sólo para hacerlo callar.

Bastó ver que Kohaku volvía a correr peligro para que el instinto protector de Sango despertara y con ello, sus deseos de pelear y defender a su hermano menor de las manos de ese bastardo, que pretendía seguir lastimándolo. La lucidez y las ansias de vivir volvieron a su mente como un rayo, haciéndola reaccionar de su lapso de letal depresión. ¡Aún tenía a alguien por quien luchar!

—No… no te le acerques… —masculló la castaña en un tono amenazador. Renkotsu se rió burlescamente entre dientes, desobedeciendo intencionalmente la "petición" de la mujer—. ¡Qué no te acercaras a él!

Como si ése hubiese sido algún tipo de señal, la repentina detonación de un fuerte explosivo sacudió la mansión desde el exterior, desconcertando a los hombres del bando criminal.

—"_Llegaron" _—pensó Kohaku aliviado para sus adentros, esbozando débilmente una sonrisa.

—¡¿Qué demonios…? —rezongó Renkotsu, creyendo saber de quiénes se trataba. Finalmente habían llegado…

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, la joven Taijiya reaccionó instantáneamente al atronador detonante y actuó sin pérdida de tiempo. Aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer un rápido ademán y deslizarse escurridizamente hacia abajo, dejándose literalmente caer al suelo para soltarse los brazos. Una vez libre, –y para la turbación de sus apresadores-, los derribó con una patada simultánea en las pantorrillas, dejándolos tirados de bruces. Antes que ellos pudiesen recuperarse, les arrebató sus respectivas armas y les disparó en las piernas para que no pudiesen levantarse, ni mucho menos perseguirlos.

Obviamente, Renkotsu no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados e intervino en el intento de escape de Sango, quien se había apresurado hacia su hermano Kohaku para cargarlo en su espalda. Como lo había previsto, los entrometidos agentes policiales habían hecho su entrada a la hora aproximada que había calculado y seguramente estarían batallando afuera y dentro de la mansión para llegar a los hermanos Taijiya. Lástima que no lograrían llevar a cabo su objetivo…

Con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios, el hombre de pañoleta se apresuró a detener a la castaña. No fue demasiado difícil enfrentarla, pues ella estaba lastimada, cansada, sin comer, y además de la pistola Berreta M9 no tenía con qué más defenderse, de modo que en un momento de distracción y desafío contra los fornidos guardias –en donde perdió el arma-, se le acercó por detrás y le quitó al adolescente de encima. Ella, al ya no sentir el peso de su hermano sobre su espalda, entró en pánico y contraatacó. Histérica y con nuevas lágrimas de desesperación acumulándose en sus ojos, se giró rápidamente e intentó golpear a Renkotsu con todas sus fuerzas, pero él la esquivó en un ágil movimiento y le propinó un potente e imprevisto golpe en la boca de su estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

—Ko-Kohaku… —musitó en un hilo de voz. Sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas hasta que todo se volvió negro, perdiendo así la consciencia.

Ahora sí, todo sería cuestión de sacarla y utilizarla como carnada para escapar. En cuanto al mocoso, lo dejaría en el calabozo mientras terminaba con todos, pues a él debía mantenerlo con vida de acuerdo a las órdenes del jefe y allí abajo no se vería afectado en absoluto, mientras se deshacía de las evidencias.

Sin más preámbulos, cargó a Sango sobre su hombro y salió al pasillo, dejando a Kohaku encerrado en el oscuro calabozo, mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de control. Durante su trayecto pudo escuchar claramente los impactos de bala de ambos bandos y varios gritos agónicos de los hombres que caían durante la batalla, aunque prefirió ignorarlo. Al fin y al cabo, todo ese bullicio no se prolongaría por mucho más tiempo.

Con el simple oprimir de un botón, cerró todo acceso a la planta subterránea, de manera que nadie pudiera entrar o salir, –y por ende rescatar- a Kohaku. Una vez asegurada su labor, revisó las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad en el monitor gigante y verificó la posición de sus compañeros y de los intrusos… De los cuarenta hombres iniciales, ya no pasaban ni de los quince, contando inclusive a los suyos. ¿Así que creían que tenían la batalla ganada?

—Pobres ilusos —farfulló Renkotsu, burlesco, tomando un pequeño control remoto de un solo botón en él y salió por un pasadizo secreto, que generalmente era utilizado por el jefe Naraku para escapar o simplemente para abreviar su camino.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando se vio forzado a hacer uso de su propia arma para defenderse de sus atacantes, y aunque se le terminaran las municiones en el trayecto, procuró que los estúpidos agentes vieran a su rehén, -a la cual terminó por usar como escudo humano- para salir ileso del lugar.

—Tiene a Sango, ¡no disparen! —exclamó un joven hombre, miembro del escuadrón rescatista.

Los agentes restantes detuvieron instantáneamente su tiroteo y bajaron sus armas, siendo rápida y brutalmente golpeados por los pocos maleantes sobrevivientes que defendían la residencia de Naraku. ¿Habría fallado el operativo?

Renkotsu no perdió ni un segundo más y tras la sencilla orden a sus hombres de un _"ustedes quedan a cargo"_, atravesó el vasto jardín, llegando a la salida principal para escapar, sin embargó, no contó con el repentino acorralamiento de otro grupo de inútiles agentes, que ahora le apuntaban con fusiles HK-33.

—¡Lo tenemos rodeado! No tiene hacia dónde escapar —indicó el anciano Myoga desde una distancia prudente, procurando no arriesgar demasiado el pellejo durante el operativo—. Entréguenos a la muchacha y prometo que no saldrá herido —ofreció, esperando convencer al hombre, asombrándose de no ver a Kohaku con él.

El hombre de pañoleta apretó fuertemente sus dientes, haciéndolos rechinar en un momento de ira y frustración. ¡Lo tenían atrapado! En ese caso, tendría que acudir a su último recurso, aunque resultara también peligroso para él… aún así, preferiría estar muerto a tener que pasar el resto de su vida, encerrado en una podrida cárcel.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó Renkotsu insinuantemente, esbozando de repente una confiada sonrisa—. Allí está… —dijo, bajándola descuidadamente de su hombro para dejarla caer sobre el suelo y alejarse lentamente varios pasos, pues aún estaba siendo apuntado por varias armas.

—Sango —preocupado, el viejito corrió hacia la joven Taijiya para verificar que aún estuviese con vida y tras sentir la vena palpitante de la yugular bajo sus dedos, alzó serio su rostro y enfrentó a Renkotsu con la mirada—. ¿En dónde está Kohaku?

—No creo que le interese a un viejo a punto de morir saberlo —dijo con sarcasmo.

Myoga ensanchó mucho sus ojos, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Ese miserable estaba acorralado y ¿aún así se atrevía a mantener su aire altivo y prepotente? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso…?

—¡Intenta escapar! —gritó alertado uno de los agentes al ver a Renkotsu correr súbitamente. Sus compañeros reaccionaron de inmediato y empezaron a disparar mientras lo perseguían.

—¡No, esperen! —vociferó el anciano Myoga al seguir minuciosamente los movimientos de aquel hombre y finalmente darse cuenta de su malévolo plan, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde…

Con una sonrisa lúgubre marcada en sus labios, Renkotsu oprimió el botón rojo del control remoto que sostenía en una mano, activándose la dinamita bajo los pies de los agentes del FBI. En menos de un parpadeo, el lugar voló en mil pedazos, extendiéndose una poderosa onda expansiva que arrasó con la enorme mansión Kurayami y todos sus integrantes.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¡Qué barbaridad! Creo que nunca me había sentido tan liada al escribir un capi xD. Lo tengo prácticamente todo en la cabeza y hasta puedo ver las imágenes mientras voy redactando, pero por alguna razón, cuando lograba escribir dos hojas (en Word), al final algo no me gustaba y terminaba borrándolo todo y reescribía nuevamente xD. Qué frustrante, pero creo al final sí salió xD.

Puede parecer que las cosas vayan un poco lento, pero como verán, las circunstancias lo exigen de este modo, puesto que son varias situaciones las que están pasando casi en el mismo intervalo de tiempo, pero en sitios diferentes. Espero que no se aburran por eso ^^'.

En fin, sin nada más que acotar, quiero agradecer a mis adoradas lectoras por dejarme sus hermosos y siembre bien recibidos reviews. Me emociona leer cada uno de sus comentarios y me alegra ver que nuevas personitas se hayan integrado al grupo (que por cierto me dejaron más de un review en capis anteriores *-*). Muchas gracias a: **sirena8118**, **Kamilita**, **AllySan**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Gata de la Luna**, **ELOWYN3**, **Sofi**, **dark priinCess**, **Sarys**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Kira Rydle** y **Lazzefire**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que prefieren leer en silencio. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** Hace como una semana, hice una nueva imagen, correspondiente al capi anterior y que no alcancé a publicar antes. Espero que les guste, la encontrarán como siempre en mi perfil ^^.


	24. Ataque sorpresivo

**Capítulo 24: Ataque sorpresivo**

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una suave brisa fresca sopló en el aire, moviendo los largos cabellos de ambos y envolviéndolos, como si tratara de reavivar algún tipo de conexión, alguna vez existente entre ellos. El corazón de la mujer latió vigorosamente en su pecho, recobrando la vida ya extinta dentro de ella, mientras contemplaba al hombre frente a ella con incredulidad, nostalgia y emoción. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Él se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba…

—Tantos años creyéndote muerto y ahora… —gimió la hermosa pelirroja de orbes esmeraldas sin poder terminar la frase, sintiendo inevitablemente las lágrimas galoparse en sus ojos—, has vuelto a mi…

—¿Que yo… qué? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó el moreno, confundido y ciertamente incómodo, por el repentino sollozo de la joven. ¿Por qué hablaba como si lo conociera? ¿Quién era ella?

—¡Oh, Kouga! —La conmoción evidentemente fue demasiada, pues la pelirroja no fue capaz de mantener su compostura por mucho más tiempo y se lanzó efusivamente sobre el oji-celeste para abrazarlo por la cintura, refugiando su lloroso rostro en el firme pecho de él—. ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

—¡¿Pero qué haces? —el repentino abrazo lo tomó completamente desprevenido, obteniendo como resultado un indeseado acaloramiento en sus mejillas, y por ende, un intenso rubor en ellas. Nervioso de que alguien pudiera verlo –sobre todo Kagome, si decidía aparecerse súbitamente-, trató de soltarse del fuerte agarre para evitar posibles malos entendidos. Menos mal que aparentemente nadie los vio y que todos estaban muy ocupados, interrogando al sujeto de coleta baja y a los demás recién llegados, a varias metros de distancia, lejos de ellos—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

Esas simples, pero crueles palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Ayame como un puñal, hiriendo sus ilusiones y anhelos. Con cierto temor, aflojó su abrazo hasta soltarlo completamente, separándose un par de pasos sólo para mirarlo a la cara con confusión e incredulidad. ¡Debía ser una broma!

—¿Te has… te has olvidado de mí y… y de tu promesa? —inquirió Ayame hipando, sintiéndose de pronto muy vulnerable. ¿Cómo era posible que Kouga no la recordara en absoluto? Ella no había cambiado tanto como para no ser reconocida por él, ¿o sí? ¿Y qué había pasado con todo el amor que una vez juró sentir por ella? Definitivamente debía haber una equivocación o quizás, ¿se habría golpeado en la cabeza cuando naufragó el crucero? De cualquier forma, debía refrescar un poco la memoria de su olvidadizo prometido—. Dijiste… prometiste que te casarías conmigo…

Un baldazo de agua helada cayó sobre la cabeza de Kouga, o al menos eso fue lo que sintió, cuando su cuerpo entero quedó congelado como un bloque de hielo. Sus ojos celestes se desorbitaron con tan sólo escuchar aquello y su mandíbula casi cayó al piso de la impresión.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó inseguro, con un leve tic en su ojo derecho.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberla conocido, ¿cómo se suponía podía recordar haberle prometido semejante cosa a esa mujer? O quizás…

*************************** Flash Back ***************************

El ocaso se teñía de colores rosáceos y violetas, dándole a la escena de despedida momentánea de los adolescentes un toque de ensoñación y romanticismo, sobre todo para la enamoradiza jovencita de 13 años. La muchacha de largos cabellos rojizos, recogidos en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza, se abrazó una vez más a su apuesto amigo, queriendo memorizar su aroma durante su tiempo de ausencia. Sabía que no sería por un periodo muy largo, pero aún así, una separación de casi un mes lo consideraba demasiado. ¡Oh, sí! Estaba locamente enamorada de él, pese a su joven edad, y desde que lo había conocido un año atrás en circunstancias particularmente adversas, -siendo él su rescatador-, no había podido arrancárselo del corazón…

—¿Me extrañarás? —preguntó ella con un dejo de tristeza, difícil de controlar, a lo que él asintió con una sonrisa. Ella sabía que tan sólo eran amigos y que, él seguramente, únicamente la veía como a una chiquilla, pero aún así, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos—. Quiero ir contigo…

—Mi pequeña Ayame, no estés triste. Sólo serán unas semanas por mis vacaciones. No me iré para siempre —trató de consolar el muchacho de 17 años con palabras condescendientes, acariciando la mejilla de ella, mientras la miraba con ternura a través de sus ojos celestes—. Volveré pronto a tu lado. Además, dudo mucho que tus padres te dejen ir conmigo —comentó a modo de broma.

Esa pequeña se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón y si no fuese por su edad, no dudaba que ella, ahora, sería su novia, y en el futuro, quizás, algo más. Ella era muy bonita y sus ojitos de color esmeralda, encantadores. Sí, la amaba y ahora que lo pensaba, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella tuviera la edad necesaria y estuviese lista. Sólo tendría que esperar pacientemente por ella y eso haría, hasta que Ayame cumpliese la mayoría de edad y pudieran compartir una vida juntos.

—Bueno… creo que en eso tienes razón… —razonó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisita nerviosa al pensar en el escándalo que harían sus progenitores si ella se fuera con él—. Entonces… supongo que esperaré por tu regreso… —dijo finalmente, dejando escapar un suspiro, deprimiéndose de pronto por un tonto pensamiento, que cruzó fugazmente por su cabeza.

Por alguna razón, Kouga supo a qué se debía la inquietud de Ayame, y sonrió, enternecido. Cuán equivocada estaba ella al pensar que él se fijaría en alguien más durante su corto viaje a Okinawa para desplazarla por otra, pero no la culpaba por creerlo… aún no le había confesado su sentir, y francamente empezaba a ser tiempo para hacerlo. No fuera a ser que alguien más se la arrebatara durante su tiempo de crecimiento…

—No te preocupes… procuraré no enamorarme de nadie más, ni mucho menos dejarme atrapar por ninguna chica durante este tiempo… le diré que ya estoy comprometido con una niña muy linda —comentó con humor, guiñándole coquetamente el ojo a Ayame, quien se sonrojó al instante. Luego, se sacó un anillo de plata de su dedo y antes que ella recuperara su compostura y pudiese replicar algo, él tomó presurosamente la pequeña mano entre la suya y deslizó la joya sobre el dedo anular de la muchacha—. Ayame, cuándo seas mayor… cásate conmigo… yo te esperaré hasta entonces, lo prometo…

************************** Fin Flash Back *************************

Los ojos celestes de Kouga se abrieron de par en par, al llegar a su mente, aquellos recuerdos ya enterrados hace tanto tiempo en su memoria. Aunque no recordara completamente la forma en que ellos se habían conocido en ese entonces, aquella ya olvidada promesa, había resurgido de entre las extinguidas cenizas, haciéndolo sentir responsable y… miserable.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar una promesa de tal magnitud? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo pudo olvidarla a ella? A Ayame… la pequeña que había cautivado su corazón en sus años de juventud. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La había olvidado y prácticamente desplazado su recuerdo por otra muchacha por quién, para su lamento, no era correspondido…

Incomodado y levemente avergonzado por su previa actitud, desvió su rostro hacia otra dirección, queriendo romper todo contacto visual con la mujer de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, pues se sentía incapaz de decir algo más para justificarse o defenderse. Ella notó su distanciamiento y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Los has olvidado, ¿no es así? —dijo con cierta melancolía, contemplando nostálgicamente un llano anillo de plata en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kouga, quien la observó por el rabillo de su ojo, en silencio.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con sus sentidos en alerta, inspeccionó recelosamente el área con su mirada, girando su rostro constantemente de un lado a otro, mientras avanzaba en su camino a través de la vasta vegetación selvática, sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su mujer con la suya. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a soltarla! Por su propia tranquilidad, la mantendría muy cerca de él. Pronto llegarían a la pequeña aldea, incluso podía divisarla ya a la distancia y quería estar seguro que no hubiera peligro cerca antes de llegar.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —inquirió la azabache, regresándolo a ver dubitativamente.

—No es nada, es sólo precaución —respondió el hombre con seriedad y aparente tranquilidad, manteniendo sus ojos al frente y apretando intuitivamente en agarre de su mano.

No fue necesaria una explicación más extensa y detallada, ni tampoco el uso de un tono más delicado, pues el semblante rígido de su perfecto rostro varonil, iluminado por el tenue resplandor de la perlada luna, se lo decía todo. Su mirada dorada, firme y refulgente, capaz de intimidar a cualquiera –menos a ella-, parecía la de un feroz animal que protegía silenciosamente su territorio de los invasores invisibles. Inclusive, la manera protectora y posesiva en la cual la sujetaba, le reveló su miedo e inseguridad, aunque él no lo quisiera demostrar abiertamente delante de ella, sólo para no preocuparla. No obstante, su intuición femenina le advertía cuando algo sucedía e Inuyasha, definitivamente estaba preocupado...

La aparición de la perla de Shikon era uno de los principales influyentes en su nerviosismo, pero también estaba segura de que había algo más, mucho más temible, que lo inquietaba, y tenía que ver precisamente con ese helicóptero, que habían escuchado aproximarse inadvertidamente a la isla hace varios minutos atrás. ¿Acaso Inuyasha sabía de quién se trataba?

Sin intercambiar más palabras, la joven pareja finalmente llegó a la aldea, ingresando con cautela, manteniendo ambos la guardia. A escasos metros, encontraron los residuos de lo que había sido la fogata de la cena, pero además de cenizas y algunos sobrantes de comida, como espinas de pescado y semillas de algunas frutas, extrañamente no vieron a nadie.

—¿En dónde están todos? ¿No los habíamos dejado aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha extrañado, enarcando una ceja con recelo. Kagome se encogió de hombros al desconocer la respuesta.

Se suponía que el grupo debía estar profundamente dormido, precisamente en ese lugar, gracias al té de hierbas especiales que había preparado Kagome para que los dos pudieran escabullirse juntos… Claro que no había resultado precisamente igual a cómo lo habían planeado, y por perseguir a Kagome, Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo para constatar que los efectos de la droga hubiesen hecho su trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos dos habían logrado compartir un tiempo a solas como lo habían deseado, además de haber llegado a algo más… íntimo. Ahora nadie los podría separar…

Con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por tan sublime recuerdo, el oji-dorado ladeó su rostro hacia la azabache y la miró embelesado con devoción y profundo amor, esbozando una satisfactoria sonrisa, provocando un acentuado sonrojo en Kagome. Por unos instantes, su mente divagó en un maravilloso mundo de fantasía y pasión en el que sólo existían los dos y aunque pudiese parecer patéticamente cursi, estaba perdidamente enamorado y la mujer junto a él, era el ángel más hermoso que había pisado la faz de la tierra... ¡y era suya!

—Creo… creo que deberíamos seguir —sugirió Kagome, bajando la cabeza levemente avergonzada, por la mirada tan intensa y penetrante del oji-dorado, que la hacía sentir desnuda frente a él. Tal vez era algo tonto apenarse por algo así, puesto que él ya la había visto, tocado inclusive, y hecho sentir el placer de ser amada en sus brazos, pero en verdad empezaba a sentirse acalorada y si continuaban así… ellos…— Inuyasha… ¿me… me escuchas?

—Mmm Hmm… —emitió Inuyasha distraídamente, sumergido en su propia ensoñación, acercándose cada vez más a ella con la intención de besarla, olvidándose completamente a lo que habían venido inicialmente y hasta del lugar en el que se encontraban. En verdad era muy difícil mantener la cordura, teniéndola a ella al frente, hechizándolo con sus pupilas de color chocolate. Se había vuelto condenadamente adicto a ella y cada célula de su ser la reclamaba al punto de la insaciabilidad…

Kagome no pudo moverse, quedando magnetizada, de igual forma seducida por los orbes dorados de él, dejándose simplemente llevar. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco y como si su cuerpo cobrara vida propia, se apegó a él, en busca de su agradable e imprescindible calor. Apoyó sus manos en el duro y firme pecho de Inuyasha y las deslizó suave y tortuosamente de manera ascendente, queriendo aferrarse a su cuello en medio de una sutil caricia, provocando que él recibiera inevitablemente una pequeña descarga eléctrica al ser tocado en un punto sensible. Cuando él hizo una leve mueca forzada por tratar de contenerse, la muchacha creyó que lo había lastimado y se asustó, rompiendo así el breve y mágico momento que se había formado entre ellos.

—Lo… ¡lo siento! Yo no quise… yo… —balbuceó nerviosamente, separándose de él para revisar la herida de su hombro.

Con la abrupta ruptura del encantamiento, Inuyasha parpadeó confundido, saliendo inmediatamente de su ensoñación. En un principio no supo muy bien lo que había pasado y tardó unos segundos en procesar la suplicante e inquieta disculpa de la azabache, hasta que la vio acercarse nuevamente, con manos temblorosas, para retirar delicadamente el pequeño parche de hierbas medicinales sobre la herida.

—Kagome, no me lastimaste, tranquila —quiso calmarla, esbozando una sonrisa divertida al verla tan preocupada, no porque se estuviese burlando de ella, si no por verla alborotada por algo que en sí, ignoraba que ella había hecho inconscientemente… provocarlo, más no herirlo.

—No… no está… —musitó la joven mujer de repente, sorprendida y con sus ojos muy abiertos. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró de su rostro para ser reemplazada por un gesto de desconcierto—. La herida… la herida ha desaparecido… —Con total asombro, pasó cuidadosamente sus dedos sobre la zona sólo para comprobar que la piel era tersa y lisa, sin ningún rastro de alguna cicatriz o marca de que alguna vez hubiese habido una herida profunda allí. Las demás magulladuras de menor gravedad en otras partes de su cuerpo, también habían desaparecido como por arte de magia—. ¿Pero cómo…?

Extrañados y con la misma interrogante rondándoles por la cabeza, los dos se miraron confundidos y antes que pudieran sacar alguna deducción o concretar alguna hipótesis, escucharon varias voces a la distancia. Oh, era verdad… ¡estaban en la aldea y habían ido para encontrarse con ese helicóptero! ¿En qué momento habían perdido el rumbo de su objetivo? Bueno, quizás la ardiente pasión que aún se encontraba dentro de ellos, viva como fuego ardiente, tenía algo que ver y realmente dudaban que se extinguiera pronto…

—Tendremos que averiguarlo después —dijo Inuyasha, volteándose en dirección a la playa, de donde provenían las voces, tratando de enfriar un poco sus vehementes pensamientos—, y creo que ya no hará falta buscar a los demás… —indicó, asumiendo que se trataba de los isleños, quienes se habían reunido en las cercanías de la playa. El oji-dorado entrelazó nuevamente su mano con la de Kagome y con un movimiento de su cabeza, hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera—. Vamos.

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes a medida que avanzaban, logrando reconocer las voces de varios de los interlocutores. Vislumbraron una potente luz artificial que destellaba en medio de la oscuridad nocturna y que procedía de una enorme máquina con largas paletas giratorias en su cubierta, escuchando también un zumbido metálico, que seguramente se trataba del motor de la nave que paulatinamente iba apagando su energía. Efectivamente, el helicóptero había aterrizado, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, no era sólo uno… eran dos helicópteros los que habían aterrizado… Pero, ¿en qué momento había llegado el primero?

—Entonces, ¿no saben en dónde está ahora? —inquirió una figura masculina que estaba de espaldas a ellos y que conversaba con el pequeño grupo de isleños.

Inuyasha frunció levemente el entrecejo al creer identificarlo, pero decidió permanecer oculto entre las sombras, junto con Kagome, tratando de escuchar un poco más de la conversación.

—Él estaba con nosotros, es más, todos cenamos juntos, pero después de eso… no sé —contestó Ayumi con cierta confusión y una marcada laguna mental en sus recuerdos.

—Cuando despertamos, ni él ni Kagome estaban… —acotó Yuka, inquieta y preocupada por su amiga.

La anciana Kaede formó parte de la conversación en absoluto silencio, mientras meditaba. Ella continuaba muy intranquila, precisamente por la misteriosa ausencia de ambos jóvenes, sabiendo lo que podría pasar si permanecían a solas por mucho tiempo, cosa que no debía ocurrir por ningún motivo. Un mal presentimiento no dejaba de perturbarla y no estaría tranquila hasta saber lo que había ocurrido y en dónde estaban.

—En verdad, es muy importante que lo encuentre —insistió el joven hombre de pequeña coleta baja, tratando de ser paciente y comprensivo por el desconocimiento de esas personas. Inuyasha estaba en la isla y con vida, ellos se lo habían confirmado, pero eso no justificaba que se hubiese esfumado así nada más y mucho menos con una jovencita que… De pronto, una picaresca sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al llegar a su mente varios pensamientos indecentes y de contenido libidinoso—. _"Inuyasha, eres un bribón" _—pensó para sus adentros, elogiando internamente a su amigo. Después de poner nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra, suspiró cansinamente y volvió a insistir con las preguntas de su paradero—. Necesito hablar con él y advertirle que…

—¿Miroku? —habló alguien a sus espaldas, interrumpiéndolo.

El aludido se volteó lentamente tras escuchar su nombre, siendo pronunciado por una voz masculina, que se le hizo particularmente familiar. Notó una figura alta moverse entre las sombras y en un principio creyó alucinar, al ver de repente un par de orbes brillantes relucir en la lobreguez como si se tratara de una bestia salvaje, asechándolo. ¿Un lobo? Tragó fuertemente saliva al creerse, por una fracción de segundo, la presa de algún animal, pero rápidamente desechó la idea al iluminarse el rostro de "la bestia" por la luz que emanaba de los helicópteros, tranquilizándose también su acelerado corazón. Era una persona…

El joven Hoshi parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de quién se trataba, complementándolo con un _"Oh"_, que salió apenas audiblemente de su boca con sorpresa en cuanto lo reconoció. Inmediatamente, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, formándose una amplia sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. Los demás también se giraron hacia él y Kouga, tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de caerle a golpes y despellejarlo como a un animal, limitándose a apretar los puños a sus costados y gruñir bajito desde su puesto, junto a Ayame. Ese perro sarnoso le había arrebatado lo que más amaba…

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó Miroku con alegría, dirigiéndose hacia él con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo fraternalmente—. ¡Ese maldito tenía razón! —expuso, refiriéndose a Onigumo, pues fue él quien conjeturó la supervivencia de su amigo al accidente de la avioneta y prácticamente su posterior ubicación. Claro que tampoco lo hubiesen logrado sin la invaluable ayuda de Kohaku Taijiya—. ¡Estás con vida y en excelentes condiciones! ¡Qué gusto me da!

—Sí, claro… aún no ha llegado el día en que pudieran deshacerse definitivamente de mí —siseó el oji-dorado desdeñosamente—, pero… ¿cómo me encontraste? —preguntó, aún con incredulidad.

—Bueno, es una larga historia que en otro momento te contaré más detalladamente. Por ahora, confórmate con saber que se avecinan grandes problemas —soltó Miroku directamente sin rodeos, procurando evitar mencionar los detalles que acontecieron en su ausencia, como el secuestro y rescate de Myoga y el nuevo escape de los hermanos Taijiya, entre otras cosas—. Naraku sabe que estás con vida y te está buscando. Pudimos ganar un poco de tiempo gracias al hermano menor de Sango, pero dudo que sea por mucho tiempo.

—Ese miserable… —gruñó, empuñando instintivamente sus manos a sus costados y apretando la mandíbula—. Miroku, dime una cosa… —habló en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara—, ¿qué tanto sabe ese infeliz? —preguntó, ciertamente inquieto—. _"Tranquilo Inuyasha, no hay manera de que Naraku sepa de la resurrección de la perla… tampoco tiene porqué saber de Kagome, así que ella estará a salvo, si llegara a encontrar la isla…"_ —trató de tranquilizarse mentalmente.

—Creo que sabe más de lo que realmente quisiéramos —respondió el oji-azul con seriedad—. Desde que Naraku se apoderó del diario de Muso, ha demostrado particularmente mucha confianza… cómo si supiese algo más que nosotros no... No sé cómo explicarlo —recordó vagamente aquella mirada oscura y tenebrosa llena de malicia y seguridad, estremeciéndose levemente—. Él está convencido, al igual que Onigumo, que la perla de Shikon está o aparecerá cerca de ti y de la muchacha que andabas buscando… —añadió a su previo comentario, sorprendiendo a su amigo—. La encontraste, ¿no es así? —dijo suavemente, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon precipitosamente y la expresión endurecida y seria de su rostro se convirtió en una de consternación, luego en una de terror. ¿Qué Naraku sabía de Kagome? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Pero cómo…? Además, ¿para qué diablos indagó sobre ella? ¿Acaso sabría algo? Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron estrepitosamente y de pronto, sintió como si el aire le empezara a faltar. Si ese maldito conocía de la existencia de Kagome y de la relación que había entre ellos, entonces…

—¿Qué quiere de ella? —preguntó Inuyasha inseguro, confirmando indirectamente la suposición de Miroku. Comenzó a temblar involuntaria e imperceptiblemente a la vista de los demás, frunciendo sus cejas con ira y frustración—. ¡Es a mí a quién busca! Kagome no…

—No estoy muy seguro… —Miroku lo pensó por unos instantes, notando la evidente alteración de Inuyasha por causa de esa jovencita. Era indudable que estaban juntos y que habían compartido mucho más que una simple amistad durante este tiempo, por lo que se atrevió a continuar hablando sin rodeos—: Parece que Naraku descubrió que ustedes dos están involucrados de alguna manera para provocar la reaparición de esa legendaria joya y...

—¡Mi niña! —exclamó la anciana Kaede de repente, al verla salir silenciosamente de su escondite en medio de la oscuridad, interrumpiendo la frase de Miroku desde su puesto. No obstante, no se atrevió a acercarse como hubiese deseado, quedando más bien paralizada y con su único ojo fijado en ella. ¿Qué era ese cambio en la mirada de Kagome? También había un aura místico e invisible a su alrededor… podía sentirlo en ella y… ¿en Inuyasha? ¡No podía ser cierto!

—¡Kagome! —chillaron sus amigas al unísono también, aunque ninguna se movió de su lugar para receptarla. El ambiente se había tornado algo… extraño.

Pese a las advertencias de Inuyasha y su petición de mantenerse oculta hasta estar seguros de que no hubiera peligro y recibir alguna señal de él, la muchacha se aventuró a salir de su refugio, dejándose finalmente ver. El disgusto que había notado en el rostro del oji-dorado mientras conversaba, la había impulsado a hacerlo, mucho más después de creer escuchar su nombre en los labios de él, siendo pronunciado de manera recelada y en cierto modo desesperada. Algo malo estaba pasado, no cabía duda. La postura rígida y los músculos tensados de su cuerpo se lo confirmaron.

Por lo poco que había podido observar, él y ese joven desconocido de coleta se conocían, además de llevarse bien, lo que le dio el valor suficiente para desobedecer las órdenes de su amado. Aunque al parecer, había tomado una decisión precipitada y equívoca… Cuando fijó su mirada en la de Inuyasha, sus pasos se detuvieron a medio camino tras no sólo notar el desconcierto y la sorpresa reflejados en sus dorados orbes, sino también aprensión e incertidumbre. ¿Qué ocurría?

Ninguno de los dos pudo moverse o articular palabra alguna por varios segundos que parecieron eternos, siendo objetos de muchos ojos curiosos, pertenecientes al pequeño grupo residente y los visitantes. Una, ente todas esas miradas, se había posado especialmente sobre Kagome, expresando tristeza y pesar, aunque procurando no ser demasiado evidente, pese a sus deseos de gritar. La herida en su corazón aún era demasiado fresca y dolía… Evidentemente, Ayame se había percatado de ese cambio en él, y sin proponérselo, sintió celos…

—¿Es ella? —consultó Miroku con ojos muy abiertos, maravillado por la bella figura de cabellos azabaches que acababa de aparecer—. Imagino que tu tiempo en la isla no ha tenido ningún desperdicio, amigo. ¡Cómo te envidio! —Comentó con picardía, codeando a su amigo sugestivamente. Antes que éste pudiera responder o siquiera reaccionar, Miroku lo hizo sutilmente a un lado y se apresuró hacia la muchacha y se posó frente a ella para venerarla, como su naturaleza misma le exigía hacerlo—. Dichosos mis ojos por presenciar el descenso de tan hermoso ángel a esta tierra. Permítame presentarme, yo soy Miroku Hoshi para servirle en lo que se le ofrezca —expuso con galantería, tomando las suaves manos femeninas, imprevistamente, entre las suyas antes de continuar con su cortejo, lo que ya era algo así como una costumbre, de la cual no se escapaba ninguna dama bonita—. Mi bella señorita, de casualidad, ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Grave error…

¡POM! ¡PAM! ¡PUM!

Antes que Kagome pudiese responder algo, después de apenas articular un confundido _"¿Eh?" con el rostro sonrojado_, la cabeza del atrevido de Miroku terminó con tres grandes chichones humeantes sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Las lágrimas cayeron gruesas y serpentinas sobre sus mejillas, como si fuesen pequeños riachuelos, descendiendo de sus dos ojos azulinos. ¡Cuánto maltrato!

Al mismo tiempo que las estrellas a su alrededor no dejaban de girar, a su lado apareció inadvertidamente Inuyasha, con su brazo curvado y su puño apretado, delatándose como el 'despiadado' agresor. No pasó demasiado para que el joven Hoshi sintiera la opresión a la altura de su cuello también, cuando su 'querido' amigo, lo agarró de la camiseta y lo levantó levemente, antes que pudiera siquiera recuperarse del previo ataque.

Por supuesto que ese 'pequeño' arranque de celos no pasó desapercibido por los demás, siendo la anciana Kaede la más preocupada del grupo. Todo indicaba que la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome había avanzado más de la cuenta en las últimas horas y eso sólo significaba una cosa… que la luz cegadora que los había despertado de su inexplicable sueño, momentos atrás, pertenecía al poder de la perla de Shikon. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Las desgracias no se harían esperar por mucho más tiempo…

—Otro comentario como esos y te prometo que serás incapaz de procrear a un heredero con ninguna —gruñó Inuyasha roncamente y en un tono ciertamente amenazador. ¡¿Quién se creía? Aunque ese idiota libidinoso fuese su amigo, y aunque lo apreciara mucho como tal, no le permitiría acercarse de ese modo a SU Kagome. ¡Qué descarado! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Y como si fuese poco, ¡en su presencia!

—Perdóname la vida —se rindió el oji-azul, levantando sus manos a la altura de su rostro para demostrar su rendición—. Lo dije sin pensar… Tú conoces mi debilidad cuando se trata de mujeres bonitas y la señorita Kagome, definitivamente es hermosa y… —un nuevo gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Inuyasha lo hizo callar súbitamente, empezando a sudar nerviosamente. Regla número uno: "Nunca cortejar a la novia de tu mejor amigo o de lo contrario, éste sería capaz de matarte"—. Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer… —prometió finalmente, haciéndose una nota mental de dedicarse únicamente a Sango, por quién tendría, probablemente, más posibilidades de ser aceptado...

Con ojos entrecerrados y desconfiados, Inuyasha soltó a Miroku de su fuerte agarre, refunfuñando un _"no la vueltas a tocar"_ y le dio un poco de espacio para que pudiese recuperarse. Posesivamente se posó a lado de Kagome, haciéndole ver a él –y a cualquier otro del género masculino- que sólo él tenía el derecho de estar cerca de ella. Alzó la vista cautelosamente al percibir las indiscretas miradas de todos sobre él, pero más que nada, la de cierto moreno de coleta larga, quien no le quitaba sus celestes pupilas llenas de rencor de encima. Hakkaku y Ginta podían jurar que podían ver chispas salir de los ojos de ambos…

Cuando Inuyasha abrazó instintivamente a Kagome por la estrecha cintura para 'protegerla', -sin intensiones de provocar al moreno, por supuesto-, el poco autocontrol de Kouga se resquebrajó, terminando en un estallido de cólera y celos. Bien, toda paciencia tenía su límite, y al parecer, él había llegado al suyo…

—¡Óyeme, idiota! ¡Ya es suficiente! —reclamó Kouga furioso, al ya no poder contenerse y tragarse su frustración, dejando a una confundida y ciertamente celosa Ayame atrás—. Si crees que voy a seguir aguantándote, ¡estás muy equivocado! ¡Te voy a…!

Antes que Kouga pudiese siquiera terminar su frase, -o más bien dicho, su amenaza-, el agudo silbido metálico de un objeto volador, surcó precipitosamente los aires, estrellándose violentamente contra uno de los helicópteros que se encontraba muy cerca del pequeño grupo. Una poderosa detonación arrasó con todo a su paso, muriendo varios de los integrantes policiales que aún se encontraban dentro, prácticamente al instante.

—¡NO! —exclamó Ayame antes de cubrirse el rostro, habiendo perdido a valiosos hombres y queridos compañeros en el fulminante y sorpresivo ataque, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Las mujeres gritaron asustadas al momento del impacto, cerrando intuitivamente sus ojos y cubriéndose aterrorizadas sus oídos, debido al estruendo, mientras que los hombres trataban de protegerse con sus brazos de la gran ventisca arrasadora que se había producido. Por acto reflejo, Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, refugiándola protectoramente entre sus brazos para que ninguno de los escombros voladores la alcanzasen.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Su mente llegó rápidamente a una escalofriante conclusión: _"¡Naraku!"_

Cuando el remolino de aire caliente cesó, quedando una enorme llamarada de fuego y mucho humo en el lugar de la explosión, lograron escuchar el golpeteo de lo que indicaban ser las hélices de un par de helicópteros que se aproximaban rápidamente. Pero antes que pudiesen recuperarse del susto inicial y buscar en el oscuro firmamento a los agresores sorpresivos, un nuevo ataque se precipitó a ellos.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Miroku al advertir un nuevo sonido metálico en los cielos, perteneciente a un proyectil que se dirigía velozmente hacia la aeronave que aún quedaba en pie. ¡Dios! ¡Hachi y esas tres chicas parlanchinas estaban demasiado cerca!

Inuyasha y Kagome apenas lograron alzar sus miradas al escuchar el grito despavorido de Miroku, viendo la mortal y vertiginosa aproximación del proyectil, que ya estaba sobre el helicóptero. Cada fracción de segundo transcurrió como a cámara lenta, escabrosamente ante sus ojos.

—¡Por favor, no! —musitó la azabache en un hilo de voz, soltándose momentáneamente del agarre del oji-dorado para ir por sus amigas, más él no le permitió ir demasiado lejos.

—¡Kagome! —en un movimiento apresurado, Inuyasha prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella y la cubrió con su cuerpo, abrazándola con más vigor para brindarle su absoluta protección.

Nadie tuvo ni siquiera la oportunidad de prepararse para el eminente impacto que llegó en menos de un parpadeo, conjuntamente con una intensa luminiscencia cegadora...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sus ojos rojizos y siniestros se entrecerraron levemente ante el intenso resplandor que destelló repentinamente desde algún punto de las orillas de la pequeña isla al momento de la detonación del proyectil, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una poderosa energía emanar de ese mismo lugar como una onda expansiva.

Agudizó su oscura mirada en el apenas visible fragmento de tierra delante de él y por unos instantes, se tuvo que preguntar si es que acaso no había sido demasiado destructivo el ataque sorpresivo. No, no lo creía. Sus hombres habían seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y tenía la certeza de que ellos habían acatado sus órdenes como tal y sólo dispararon a los dos helicópteros, -procurando no dañar a Inuyasha y a la que presumían era su pareja-, pero... algo particularmente extraño había sucedido…

—¡Ay, mi Inuyasha! Hermano Bankotsu, espero que no hayas fallado en tu disparo… —se lamentó un individuo de rasgos afeminados desde uno de los asientos de atrás—. Ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad para mirarlo…

—No te impacientes, hermano Jakotsu. Ya tendrás el suficiente tiempo para "admirarlo" —dijo el hombre de trenza, rolando los ojos con aburrimiento. Simplemente no comprendía aquella absurda atracción que sentía por ese idiota de Taisho, además que él había sido uno de los principales culpables en la muerte de sus otros cuatro hermanos, aunque no lo hiciese directamente con sus propias manos—. Sólo espera y verás…

—"_Inuyasha" _—invocó Kikyo su nombre en su mente con preocupación desde la otra aeronave, sin quitar sus castaños ojos del frente.

Aquella excesiva turbación no pasó desapercibida por Onigumo, quien al ver de reojo el semblante inquieto de "su" mujer, arrugó molesto su entrecejo, esperando que pronto terminara todo para llevársela muy lejos y rehacer juntos sus vidas... lejos de todo y de todos, pero sobre todo, muy lejos de ese maldito Inuyasha Taisho.

Con muy poca paciencia, todos aguardaron hasta que el humo negro residual de la explosión finalmente se disipara, y la luz de sus helicópteros alcanzara a iluminar la ribera de la isla, llevándose una gran e inesperada sorpresa. Con ojos ampliamente abiertos, contemplaron el segundo helicóptero completamente intacto, sin el más mínimo indicio de haber sido atacado. Pero… ¿cómo era posible? ¿Habría estallado el proyectil antes de alcanzar su blanco?

Un tenue y apenas perceptible brillo rosáceo destelló por un breve segundo sobre la zona afectada, desvaneciéndose casi instantáneamente, de modo que prácticamente nadie lo notó, a excepción de Naraku y varios de sus hombres más destacados como Bankotsu y Jakotsu, incluyendo a su hijo, Onigumo. Había sido efímero, pero estaban seguros de haberlo visto… Una enorme burbuja había cubierto aquel lugar, actuando como un escudo protector al momento del impacto, poniendo a salvo a los residentes.

A la corta distancia, vieron también a Inuyasha y a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches incorporarse lentamente, mientras miraban aturdidos a su alrededor, como si ellos mismos estuvieran sorprendidos por el reciente acontecimiento milagroso que les había salvado la vida a sus camaradas.

Naraku sonrió de medio lado con plena satisfacción pese a los resultados no logrados, pues estaba seguro de haber percibido aquel desprendimiento de energía sobrenatural, proveniente de ellos, hace unos instantes. No cabía duda alguna… se trataba del poder de la perla de Shikon. La joya, definitivamente había reaccionado al peligro al cual se habían enfrentado esos dos o por lo menos, había actuado conforme a sus deseos de proteger a los suyos. ¡Qué interesante!

Ya podía saborear su triunfo y sus ansias por sostener tan magnífico tesoro entre sus manos se acrecentaba de tal forma, que se convertía en una necesidad que debía ser satisfecha cuanto antes; de modo que, con una nueva orden a sus hombres, los tres helicópteros descendieron precipitosamente, volando sobre los aún confundidos isleños a pocos metros de la tierra.

—¡Tráiganme a Inuyasha y a su mujercita! ¡Los quiero con vida! —demandó el jefe de largos cabellos ondulados, autoritariamente—. Lo que hagan con los demás, me tiene sin cuidado, pero no se confíen.

—Ha llegado el momento de la diversión —dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, dejando los controles de la nave que piloteaba, en manos de uno de sus compañeros, mientras saltaba a tierra con una espada gigante en mano para infundir el pánico.

—¡Inuyasha es mío, hermano, así que no lo toques! —advirtió Jakotsu, preparándose para la batalla también, obteniendo como respuesta un _"como quieras"_ de parte de Bankotsu.

Los alborotados gritos aterrados no se hicieron esperar, mientras los tranquilos e indefensos isleños eran atacados y aprisionados sorpresivamente por fuertes hombres armados. Ayame alcanzó una pequeña pistola del estuche en su tobillo y se defendió como le fuera posible, tratando de cubrir a la anciana Kaede, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, logrando unirse a Kouga y sus inseparables amigos varios metros más adelante. El armamento con el cual había llegado equipada en un inicio, lamentablemente desapareció junto con la aeronave que estalló en mil pedazos, eliminando al paso a su escuadrón…

Hachi, por su lado, se metió temerosamente dentro del helicóptero y trató de despegar… tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad de contraatacar desde el aire o… escapar.

—¡Amo Miroku! —llamó el pequeño y regordete sirviente desde su puesto, esperando que el joven Hoshi lo acompañara en su despavorida huida, lo cual parecía iba a suceder, hasta que lo vio saltar de nuevo fuera del helicóptero, pero esta vez con un par de armas en mano.

—Asegúrate de eliminar a cuántos puedas desde el aire —indicó Miroku, asumiendo que con ese objetivo, su fiel sirviente Hachi había abordado el helicóptero y despegado. Claro que éste no tuvo más opción que intentar cumplir con la misión, aunque sudando la gota gruesa en cada disparo y maniobra para no ser exterminado.

Luego de repartir varios disparos por aquí y otros por allá, Miroku logró divisar a Inuyasha a la distancia, quien peleaba desesperadamente a mano limpia para proteger a Kagome, manteniéndola segura y muy cerca detrás de su espalda. Era extraño que únicamente ellos dos no fuesen atacados o acorralados por algún armamento de fuego, lo cual en cierto modo era una ventaja que podrían usar a su favor.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó el oji-azul, lanzándole a su amigo una ametralladora, pero antes que éste pudiera receptarla, un objeto extremadamente filoso la destazó sorprendentemente en el aire, dejándolo con el brazo extendido, antes de tener que retomar su lucha feroz a mano limpia.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

—¿Con que sigues con vida? —dijo inesperadamente la voz de un hombre a las espaldas de Miroku, quien se preparó para voltearse y disparar—. No será por mucho tiempo —con un certero golpe en la nuca, el joven Hoshi fue derribado por Bankotsu, quedando inconsciente. El arma en su mano se disparó en un último segundo, rebotando desafortunadamente la bala en la gigantesca espada, la cual sirvió como un escudo.

—¡Miroku! —alcanzó a llamar Inuyasha en un momento de desesperación, siendo acorralado por cinco nuevos hombres, esta vez fuertemente armados. ¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que sacar a Kagome de allí!

Antes que el oji-dorado pudiera pestañear, fue separado bruscamente del lado de su amada, pero cuando quiso recuperarla, una peculiar espada de hojas en extremo filosas y enlazadas entre sí, se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo como una serpiente, aprisionándolo e inmovilizándolo instantáneamente. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

—Hola, lindura, al fin nos conocemos en persona —musitó una voz indefinida, y definitivamente enfermiza, en su oído—. Ahora que estás en mis manos, ya no podrás escapar.

—Corre… —fue lo único que atinó a decir Inuyasha en un susurro, viendo a una asustada Kagome por el rabillo de su ojo, no logrando pensar en nada más que no fuera la seguridad de ella—. ¡Kagome, corre! —exclamó finalmente en voz alta, grito al cual ella reaccionó y corrió, no obstante, fue demasiado tarde, pues Bankotsu ya la tenía aprisionada...

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Vaya, sin duda puedo decir que el mes de diciembre me ha resultado extremadamente corto, por no decir que demasiado ajetreado xD. A penas y he tenido tiempo… Es impresionante ver cómo la gente se alborota por estas fechas, y aunque uno mismo intente evitarlo, sin querer, uno se ve involuntariamente involucrado. Compromisos por aquí, reuniones por allá, compras, gastos, y sobre todo: más trabajo u_u xD.

En fin, estamos a un día de navidad y como ven, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para dejarles este nuevo capi, el cual espero que disfruten ^^. Como ven, las cosas se han puesto realmente feas para nuestros protagonistas y demás personajes secundarios "del bando de los buenos" xD. Sólo les puedo decir que esto no es nada y que lo bueno apenas está empezando xD.

Sin más comentarios que agregar, quiero agradecer a todas mis queridas lectoras por dejarme sus hermosos y siempre bien recibidos reviews, que al momento han sobrepasado ya los 300. ¡WOW! En verdad me han emocionado y no tengo palabras para expresarles mi gratitud. Realmente me han hecho muy feliz *-*. Infinitas gracias a: **lindakagome**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Kira Rydle**, **Sarys**, **ELOWYN**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **AllySan**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Faby-sama** y **Sofi**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí, además de ser mi motivación =D.

¡Les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y de paso, un próspero año nuevo!

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** En mi perfil encontraran una imagen, correspondiente al capi anterior. Asumo a que algunos no la habrán visto aún, así que no duden en pasarse ^^.


	25. Atrapados

**Capítulo 25: Atrapados **

Con impotencia, vio el eminente terror reflejado en sus ojos chocolates. Él estaba igual o inclusive más asustado que ella. Para su desgracia y frustración, no había manera de acercarse a Kagome y refugiarla entre sus brazos para brindarle su protección. Él estaba simplemente atrapado como una indefensa liebre entre las fauces de una víbora, a punto de ser devorada. ¡Demonios!

—Inuyasha… —gimió la azabache, enfocando, asustada, sus pupilas en las de él.

Un hombre de más o menos su misma estatura, cabellos negros, largos y trenzados, y de fuerte complexión, la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y una gigantesca espada que igualaba su tamaño. La punta del enorme pedazo de hierro forjado estaba pesadamente incrustada en la arena y el filo de su gruesa hoja amenazaba el delicado y níveo cuello de Kagome. ¡Maldición! ¡Era Bankotsu! Si ese miserable se atrevía a tocarla…

—Más te vale que la sueltes… —gruñó Inuyasha lentamente con voz gutural, empleando un tono bastante amenazador, fulminando al sirviente de su más grande enemigo con su mirada dorada, que parecía echar chispas.

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha… no creo que estés en condiciones de darme órdenes —comentó Bankotsu divertido, sonriendo socarronamente—. Admítelo, ¡estás acabado! —Escupió desdeñosamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes, mientras acercaba intencionalmente su nariz al cuello de su víctima—. Y esta joyita… se divertirá un rato con nosotros.

—¡MALDITO BASTARDO! —vociferó encrespado, forcejeando instintivamente contra el agarre de la peculiar espada serpentina que lo mantenía cautivo, simplemente reaccionando furiosamente a la provocación de Bankotsu, sin darse cuenta de los cortes que se abrieron en varias partes de su cuerpo a causa del filo del arma—. ¡Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, te juro que…!

—Cálmate, cariño, podrías lastimarte. No tiene caso que sigas luchando y resistiéndote —trató de apaciguarlo el extraño individuo de rasgos femeninos, el cual respondía al nombre de Jakotsu.

Apretó el agarre sobre su arma, ajustando así su mortal prisión, mientras se deleitaba visualmente del torso desnudo del oji-dorado, provocándole a éste, un escalofrío que recorrió desagradablemente su espalda. Un fino hilo de sangre brotó de un pequeño y superficial corte en el cuello de Inuyasha –muy cerca de la yugular-, al ser su carne levemente rozada por el amenazador filo de la hoja de la serpentina espada, dejándolo nuevamente quieto y esta vez callado, en contra de su voluntad, sin poder hacer nada más que gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo. Kagome dijo su nombre entre sollozos, completamente asustada, pero él la miró y trató de infundirle confianza, haciéndole ver que él estaba bien…

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡No podía dejar las cosas así y mucho menos permitir que esos desgraciados se salieran con la suya! ¿Qué le harían a Kagome? No… el sólo pensamiento le repugnaba y despertaba sus más bajos instintos asesinos… ¡Tenía que sacarla de allí! Pero también estaba consciente que si hacía un movimiento en falso, sería descuartizado de un solo tirón de esa peligrosa espada. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra, volvió a analizar su entorno en un escaneo rápido, tratando de encontrar alguna alternativa de escape. ¡Todo estaba pasando tan malditamente rápido! Vio a Miroku, desmayado, sobre la arena a unos cuantos metros de él; a las mujeres de la isla –incluyendo a la anciana Kaede-, siendo despiadadamente aprisionadas por varios sujetos de vestiduras negras, junto con la joven agente pelirroja, quien, al parecer, no quería darse por vencida aún y peleaba ferozmente. Kouga y sus dos camaradas luchaban con desesperación por no dejarse atrapar y ayudar a sus amigas y a otro compañero, al igual que unos pocos agentes policiales que habían sobrevivido a la primera explosión.

¡Todos estaban acorralados y en aprietos, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente!

Otro de los helicópteros aterrizó, entrando parsimoniosamente al campo de batalla nada más y nada menos que el imbécil de Onigumo y en los controles de la nave… ¿Kikyo? ¡¿Esa traidora también había venido para apreciar los resultados del sorpresivo ataque? O tal vez, ¿simplemente para ver culminada su obra después de intentar matarlo? ¡Cínica! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a venir? Pensó en Kagome y en los estragos que podría causar su desagradable presencia en sus vidas si llegaba con intenciones de inyectar su veneno con difamaciones. Pero si esa mujer intentaba algo, él…

Desvió un poco más su mirada y entonces, para su repulsión y asombro, lo vislumbró… al mismo diablo en persona…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con el cuerpo completamente adolorido, se removió trabajosamente entre los escombros, quitándose con mucha dificultad el peso de algo o de alguien de encima, sin percatarse de quién o qué se trataba realmente. Dio un pequeño quejido de sí, cuando el intenso dolor en sus costillas se había avivado con tal intensidad, que apenas le permitía respirar. Cada inhalación dolía como mil alfileres en su costado y sin embargo, continuó moviéndose para reincorporarse lo suficiente para quedar torpemente sentada sobre sus propias piernas y poder observar el funesto escenario a su alrededor.

La imagen era desgarradora. Con sus ojos castaños grandemente abiertos, contempló con sumo pesar los ensangrentados cuerpos sin vida de varios agentes policiales y del FBI, incluyendo a los integrantes del bando enemigo, que tampoco parecían haber tenido mucha suerte. Todo indicaba haber sido provocado por una fuerte explosión, dejando a muchos de ellos completamente desmembrados, yaciendo sus restos prácticamente en todas partes, junto con los escombros de la gran mansión, que también se había visto afectada, quedado únicamente ruinas.

—Por Dios… —susurró apagadamente, en un hilo de voz apenas audible, mientras su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar afligidamente de sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado realmente para que todos terminaran de esa forma tan horrible?

—Muchacha, ¿te encuentras bien? —musitó la voz de un viejito a su lado, haciéndola involuntariamente respingar y girarse hacia él.

—Anciano Myoga —dijo, conteniendo un sollozo—, ¿qué… qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto?

Muchas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza en esos momentos, sintiéndose muy inquieta mientras aguardaba impacientemente por una respuesta que, al parecer, le estaba costando dar al anciano. ¿En qué momento se había desatado tal tragedia para arrasar con todo? Ni siquiera se explicaba cómo había llegado allí, ni mucho menos cómo había salido con vida de semejante masacre, cuando lo único que recordaba, era haber perdido la conciencia en un enfrentamiento contra Renkotsu por huir con su hermano... su hermano… ¡Kohaku!

Sintiendo los angustiosos latidos de de su corazón retumbar casi dolorosamente en su pecho, empezó a buscar al adolescente con su mirada, llamándolo por momentos mientras esperaba recibir alguna contestación, pero no recibió más que mutismo. Olvidando momentáneamente sus previas interrogantes, dejó pasar todo a segundo plano al inquietarse por el paradero y bienestar de su querido hermano. ¿Qué había pasado con él? En lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en tener que enfrentarse con el cruel cuadro de su cadáver ensangrentado entre todos los demás. Por favor, no…

En medio de su desesperación, intentó ponerse de pie, apoyándose en una torcida y ancha varilla, pese al dolor y la debilidad de su cuerpo que la hizo tambalearse. El anciano Myoga trató de calmarla y ayudarla, pero ella estaba demasiado perturbada como para preocuparse por su propio estado, y cuando dio un paso al frente, sintió de pronto una mano aferrarse a su tobillo. Si creyera en la existencia de los zombis, seguramente habría gritado, pero no… ¡era un sobreviviente!

—Sa-Sango… —musitó muy quedamente el joven hombre de cabellos negros con lo que parecían ser sus últimas energías.

—¡Joven Kuranoske! —exclamó la mujer, arrodillándose en el suelo para ayudarlo y apoyarlo cuidadosamente en su regazo, preocupándose enormemente por su mal aspecto… él iba a…

El hombre la miró con ojos dolidos y desolados, respirando dificultosamente mientras sentía como la vida se le iba con cada segundo que transcurría. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber podido verla por última vez, con el bálsamo de haberla podido salvar de aquella explosión a última hora. ¡Qué alivio! Su muerte no sería en vano después de todo…

Sango, su razón de ser. La mujer que había cautivado su corazón desde el primer día en que la conoció en la estación de funcionarios federales, cuando el agente Taijiya los presentó delante de todos. Sí, se había enamorado de ella desde entonces, esperando el momento oportuno para invitarla a una cita y declarársele, siempre observándola devotamente desde lejos en sus duros entrenamientos a los cuales la había sometido su padre, el "Gran exterminador".

¿Cómo imaginarse una vida sin ella? Cuando vio que la vida de ella peligraba, no dudó, ni por un instante, en lanzarse sobre ella y cubrirla con su propio cuerpo de la explosión para que, en lo posible, no sufriera ningún daño; obviamente, viéndose beneficiado el anciano Myoga, quien había estado en ese momento con ella. Aunque en ese instante hubiese contado con ropas especiales y resistentes para este tipo de ataques, su cuerpo no lo resistió, quedando completamente deshecho y sin esperanzas de salvación…

—Me… me alegra tanto que… que no te pasara nada… —jadeó dificultosamente, mientras la contemplaba e intentaba acariciar su delicado rostro con su temblorosa mano—. En verdad… es un alivio…

—Shhh… por favor, ya no hable… debe descansar para que se recupere pronto. Estará bien… —trató la castaña de confortarlo entre lágrimas, mas el continuó hablando, sabiendo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Sango… mi querida Sango… —la contempló con ternura, esbozando una débil sonrisa, decidido a confesarse con ella. Como se arrepentía no haberle hecho saber sus sentimientos mucho antes, cuando aún tenía esperanzas de ser correspondido y… de vivir… ahora ya era demasiado tarde—. Desde que te conocí, te he amado... y lo seguiré haciendo… por toda la eternidad…

El hombre, no mayor de los 28 años, dio un último suspiro antes dejar caer pesadamente su mano a un costado, cerrando definitivamente sus ojos negros. Su corazón había dejado de latir…

—¿Ta-Takeda? —lo llamó Sango suavemente por su primer nombre, sintiendo como su interior se removía dolorosamente al haber perdido a un muy estimado amigo de esa forma tan atroz— No…

¿Cuántos más sufrimientos debían pasar hasta alcanzar la victoria? ¿Cuántas más muertes se requerían para ver por fin derrotado a Naraku y a toda su mafia? ¡Ya no podía soportarlo más! ¡Esto debía llegar a su fin y pronto!

—Takeda Kuranoske… descansa en paz… —dijo el anciano Myoga a modo de plegaria, bajando su cabeza con reverencia y gratitud.

A los pocos segundos alzó su rostro al nocturno firmamento y se detuvo, por unos instantes, a contemplar la luna llena, cuyo resplandor lucía de un color levemente diferente. Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho e incluso podía jurar que las matices del astro empezaban tornarse de una tonalidad escarlata. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Un par de ojos de un color rojizo lúgubre, intensos, siniestros y penetrantes se enfocaron directamente en él, con odio y desprecio, como si fuese simple basura, un ser inferior, provocándole un leve escalofrío. ¡Era él! ¡Ese maldito los había encontrado! La sangre en sus venas se heló, sintiendo cierto temor calarle hasta los huesos mientras su mayor enemigo se acercaba lentamente. Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera tan vulnerable y mucho menos en presencia de ese malnacido, pero había algo en aquella mirada calculadora, fría y malévola que lo hacía estremecerse interiormente. Quizás era esa enigmática chispa de exagerada confianza que iluminaba sus ojos o tal vez era simplemente el horrible recuerdo de su pesadilla, que no hacía más que provocarle un mal presentimiento…

Trató de controlarse, recuperando rápidamente el control sobre sus temores y de su asustado semblante, frunciendo ahora sus cejas. Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente al tenerlo frente a frente.

—Naraku… —gruñó con voz grave, sin dar a notar sus propias inseguridades.

—Qué vueltas da la vida, ¿no, Inuyasha? ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que te encontraría en esta pequeña isla en medio de la nada y que te apresaría? —dijo el hombre de largos y oscuros cabellos ondulados con ironía, acercándose lo suficiente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, tras echarle un efímero vistazo a Kagome, quien estaba completamente inmovilizada por Bankotsu. Por supuesto que ese breve gesto no pasó desapercibido por Inuyasha—. Nada mejor que un lugar fuera del mapa para enterrar tu cuerpo…

—¡Keh! Eso, siempre y cuando logres tu cometido de matarme —lo desafió el oji-dorado desdeñosamente, lo cual, al parecer, le causó mucha gracia a Naraku, porque se terminó riendo a carcajadas como si le hubiesen contado el mejor de los chistes.

—En tu lugar, dejaría de ladrar como un perro asustado que le teme a su oponente y me empezaría preocupar —se jactó el villano maliciosamente, sacando tranquilamente un delgado y desgastado libro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, mostrándoselo a Inuyasha—. ¿Sabes lo que es esto? —preguntó, abanicándolo levemente en su mano—. Estoy seguro que lo reconoces y espero que de igual forma recuerdes su contenido.

—Es el diario de Muso. ¿Qué con eso? —inquirió Inuyasha, procurando no darle mayor importancia. ¿A dónde quería llegar ese miserable? Si quería hacerle ver que ya sabía de la maldición y toda su historia, ya lo había comprendido.

—Creí que tú me lo dirías —dijo Naraku inquietantemente sereno, esbozando, después de una pequeña pausa, una sonrisa—. Supongo que no lograste llegar a la última parte de su historia, habiéndole faltado una página de suma importancia al final del diario…

—¿De… de qué hablas? —consultó dudoso, sintiendo al mismo tiempo, la prisión de su cuello aflojarse ligeramente. Jakotsu parecía haber bajado su guardia y eso, quizás, le daría alguna oportunidad.

Naraku se rió entre dientes para la confusión y desconfianza del oji-dorado, provocándolo, estremeciéndolo, mofándose de él, mientras giraba lentamente sobre sus pasos y se dirigía hacia Kagome para contemplarla más de cerca. ¿Qué pretendía?

Inuyasha no comprendía de qué diablos estaba hablando ese maniático, pero no planeaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados para averiguarlo. Desvió momentáneamente la vista a un lado, creyendo ver un leve movimiento en su amigo Miroku, que parecía volver en sí. ¡Efectivamente, había despertado y estaba listo para contraatacar! Sus dorados ojos buscaron instintivamente los orbes chocolates de la azabache, quien inmediatamente sintió su mirada sobre ella y lo observó, enfocándose solamente en él, olvidando inclusive el frío metal que amenazaba su propio cuello. Él le hizo un gesto con un apenas perceptible movimiento de su cabeza para tranquilizarla y de alguna manera telepática, le transmitió sus pensamientos, hablándole directamente al corazón por medio de una conexión más allá del raciocinio humano, que ambos habían adquirido desde su unión en la cascada. Sólo habría una oportunidad y ella esperaría por esa señal…

—Tu padre… el estúpido traidor de Inu-no Taisho siempre lo supo y por eso trató de ocultarlo para protegerte —dijo Naraku con cierto rencor y burla al mismo tiempo. Abrió el diario y desde la parte de atrás, sacó una muy desgastada, sucia y amarillenta hoja, con pronunciadas marcas de dobleces en ella—, pero todo su esfuerzo, inclusive su sacrificio, ha sido inútil… —entrecerró mordazmente su mirada, regresando a ver a Inuyasha a los ojos—. ¡La perla será mía! Yo mismo me encargaré de que no hayan estorbos que pongan en riesgo mis planes —explicó sin dar mayores detalles, tomando el rostro de la asustada muchacha en una mano—. Sería muy fácil registrar este delicado cuerpo y encontrar tan preciado tesoro entre esas escasas y delgadas ropas, y luego… matarla delante de tus ojos.

De alguna manera, aún con la enorme espada de Bankotsu obstruyendo su total campo de visión de la azabache, vislumbró el pequeño bolso que ella llevaba consigo y sonrió con sarcasmo. Algo le decía que ya sabía en donde encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Vaya, creí que Inuyasha sería el primero en morir —intervino Bankotsu en la conversación, socarronamente—, yo personalmente no desperdiciaría a tan exquisito manjar, pudiendo degustarlo bajo mis dominios. ¿Verdad, muñeca? Si el jefe me lo permite, tú y yo nos divertiremos a lo grande antes de tu ejecución —ronroneó en el oído de Kagome.

El corazón de Inuyasha latió furiosamente en su pecho con aprensión. Su mente quedó suspendida en el espacio por un infinitésimo lapso de tiempo, al creer no haber escuchado bien las últimas palabras dichas por Naraku y luego por ese bastardo de Bankotsu. Por unos instantes no fue capaz de reaccionar, parpadeando varias veces para despertar, mientras su cerebro procesaba la nueva información adquirida. ¿Qué habían dicho? ¿Su padre? ¿Sacrificio inútil? ¿Matar a Kagome?... ¿Divertirse con ella? ¿Pero qué demonios…? No, ¡no podían hacer eso! ¡Jamás lo permitiría!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! —rugió el joven Taisho, arrebatadamente, antes que Naraku pudiese revisarla.

En ese preciso momento, como si ese grito hubiese sido una señal, Miroku se incorporó precipitosamente y apoyándose sobre sus manos, flexionando sus brazos, estiró su pierna y con una enérgica patada baja, derribó a Jakotsu desde atrás, desequilibrándolo y tirándolo al suelo. La larga y peligrosa espada serpentina cayó de sus manos, liberando a Inuyasha de su mortal atadura. En sólo cuestión de fracciones de segundos, el oji-dorado arrancó, de manera feroz y violenta, una de las filosas hojas de la caída espada y la utilizó como arma para defenderse. Sin siquiera dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre Naraku, golpeándolo fieramente, aprovechando la sorpresa y una mínima distracción, para tirarlo momentáneamente al arenoso piso, mientras se abría paso hacia Kagome con el peligroso metal en sus manos. Por supuesto que no fue demasiado sencillo llegar a ella, pues Bankotsu se interpuso rápidamente en su camino y lo enfrentó temerariamente con su colosal espada.

Los metales chocaron y sacaron chispas con el abrupto roce entre ellas, teniendo Inuyasha una notable desventaja comparada con la de su rival. Sus manos no tenían ninguna seguridad ni firmeza en el agarre, al tener que soportar el peso de cada impacto con la mano limpia sobre el incisivo pedazo de hierro forjado. Kagome retrocedió, temerosa, unos pasos ante el indómito enfrentamiento de los dos hombres para no verse afectada, y conforme al acuerdo silencioso que había hecho previamente con su amado, aprovechó la distracción y confusión de la lucha para escabullirse y huir.

Aún con la preocupación latente en su pecho por la seguridad de Inuyasha, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran, adentrándose a la espesura de la selva, la cual, para su ventaja, conocía como la misma palma de su mano. Necesitaba llegar lo antes posible hasta la más alta formación rocosa que ella solía frecuentar y que, por fortuna, se ubicaba a menos de 500 metros de ella; y aunque éste fuese el camino más largo, ésta era la única manera de evitar a los hombres de Naraku, que se encontraban por todas partes. Debería rodear la zona de batalla para no verse en riesgos, o por lo menos, intentar despistar al enemigo.

—Huye todo lo que quieras —siseó Naraku, recuperándose rápidamente y emprendiendo su persecución tras la muchacha, confiando en que sus hombres se encargarían de Taisho y los demás—. ¡No escaparás de mí! —amenazó, guardando descuidadamente el diario y la desgastada e importante página de éste en el bolsillo exterior de su chaqueta.

—¡Miroku! —alcanzó a llamar Inuyasha al momento que esquivaba un ataque de su oponente, viendo el peligro que corría Kagome. Por supuesto que no hizo falta hacer un segundo llamado, pues el oji-azul comprendió la orden y se puso en camino.

Jakotsu se levantó, sobándose su adolorido trasero, el cual se había visto afectado en la brusca caída que había sido provocada por el joven Hoshi. Recuperó su peculiar espada y de un tirón, regresó las hojas metálicas de la misma a su estado original y simple, haciéndola parecer inofensiva. Aunque le faltase ahora una hoja, aún servía. Analizó brevemente la situación y dio un aburrido bufido de sí.

—Tanto escándalo por una mujer —criticó despectivamente, siguiendo los pasos de su jefe y de su previo agresor con su mirada. Francamente no le interesaba si la cazaban o no, pues él sólo estaba interesado en el lindo oji-dorado que actualmente mantenía una reñida pelea con su hermano Bankotsu—. ¡Qué fastidio! —Chasqueó molesto con su lengua, al no poder ser él quien se enfrentara contra Inuyasha y se encaminó parsimoniosamente en dirección a la selva, viendo a muy corta distancia de él a Onigumo y a Kikyo, cada uno por separado.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Impulsado por su ambición, no perdió de vista a la muchacha en ningún momento, pese a la eminente oscuridad nocturna que los rodeaba entre la vasta vegetación selvática. Él era mucho más rápido y dentro de muy poco la atraparía. ¡No tenía forma de escapar! Aunque debía confesar que esa jovencita era muy ágil y escurridiza, pues cuando ya aseguraba tenerla entre sus manos, ésta desaparecía nuevamente entre ramajes y árboles frondosos. La escasez de luz estaba a su favor, además de su conocimiento del territorio que pisaba; no obstante, aunque la perdiera momentáneamente de vista, rápidamente la volvía a localizar, gracias al poder de la perla de Shikon que lo guiaba hacia ella de manera constante y concisa. Además que le resultaba sumamente entretenido ver sufrir a sus víctimas antes de atraparlas. Sólo había que ver a esa mujer… parecía un conejito asustado…

Después de varios minutos, persiguiéndola, finalmente llegó a un claro cuando vio a Kagome delante suyo nuevamente, tratando desesperadamente de sujetarse de una de las lianas que colgaban de un grueso árbol para balancearse sobre un amplio conjunto de vistosas plantas. Hiedras venenosas. ¡Ja! Como si fuese a caer en esa infantil trampa... ¡Conseguiría ese bolso como diera lugar! Entrecerró suspicazmente sus oscuros ojos y la analizó de pies a cabeza. Podía sentirlo… una extraordinaria energía provenía precisamente de ella.

Sin mayor prisa, dio unos pasos al frente, recibiendo el tenue resplandor de la luna llena en su rostro, iluminándose su mirada macabramente de un tono rojizo sangre, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Ya la tenía!

—¡Dame la perla! ¡Ya no tienes a dónde huir! —indicó Naraku, apuntando a la gran pendiente rocosa que se formaba ascendentemente delante de ellos, atrapándola, sin darle opción a una escapatoria y sin percatarse tampoco de la cercanía de alguien más en aquel lugar.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —demandó la azabache, asustada, al sentir un casi doloroso agarre en su brazo, al tiempo que forcejeaba por soltarse. Percibió un jaloneo sobre la cinta que cruzaba sobre su pecho –perteneciente a su pequeño bolso que contenía la joya en cuestión- y entró en pánico—. ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!

Una potente luz violácea destelló explosivamente del interior del bolso de papiro, extendiéndose masivamente sobre Kagome, quien se vio libre en cuestión de segundos, al ser su enemigo cegado y neutralizado momentáneamente. La descarga de energía fue tal, que mandó a volar a Naraku a varios metros lejos de ella como si de un campo de protección eléctrico se hubiese tratado, dándole el tiempo suficiente para huir una vez más. Sin embargo, no llegó demasiado lejos, cuando su boca fue tapada para silenciar un grito ahogado que escapó de su garganta, sintiéndose atrapada por un par de fuertes brazos, que la arrastraron hacia la sombra de unos tupidos arbustos.

—Shhh… —escuchó a su captor silenciarla para evitar que ella emitiera algún otro sonido.

Kagome no comprendió cuál era el objetivo del hombre que la mantenía firmemente sujeta ni tampoco su identidad, pero no reclamó y dejó de moverse por instinto cuando divisó al sujeto extraño de sexo indefinido y voz afeminada, deteniéndose prácticamente al frente de ellos. El individuo miró a su alrededor por interminables segundos, atento ante cualquier sonido que pudiera revelarle su paradero. Aparentemente había logrado detectar algo entre algunas plantas, lo que tensó a la muchacha y a su aún desconocido acompañante.

—¡Maldita mujer! —masculló Naraku furioso desde su 'cómodo' sitio entre espinosos matorrales, tratando de recuperarse del sorpresivo e inesperado ataque que lo había mandado, literalmente, a volar.

Al parecer no podría tomar la perla tan fácilmente debido a su pureza… ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de tocarla! Era exactamente igual a cómo lo describía ese monje en su diario. Pues en ese caso, tendría que contaminar un poco la joya para no tener problemas y para eso, habría que atacar el frágil corazón de la poseedora… Menos mal que ya había previsto algo así, de modo que sólo sería cuestión de esperar por el momento propicio y aprovecharlo.

Bastante sorprendido por la peculiar condición de su jefe, Jakotsu se acercó a él para ayudarlo, ganándose, sin merecerlo, un par de insultos de su parte, mientras éste descargaba su ira contra su pobre e inocente subordinado, al menos eso era lo que podían apreciar Kagome y su captor desde su escondite.

—Bien, aprovechemos ahora mientras están distraídos —habló el hombre en voz muy baja, soltando a la azabache y dejando al mismo tiempo libre su boca. Ella se volteó para mirarlo, reconociéndolo al instante.

—Miroku… —suspiró Kagome con cierto alivio, aunque no pudiendo evitar preguntar inmediatamente por su amado—. ¿E Inuyasha?

—No se preocupe por él, señorita, él estará bien —la tranquilizó el oji-azul, aunque desconociendo él mismo la actual situación de su amigo—. Ahora debemos darnos prisa y sacarla de aquí. Hachi nos debe estar esperando en el helicóptero.

No hubo tiempo para más preguntas ni tampoco para detenerse a pensar en detalles... o replicar e indicarle al oji-azul que se estaban alejando del punto de encuentro. Miroku simplemente la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló consigo. Una vez que creyó estar lo suficientemente alejados de sus persecutores, comenzó a correr, atravesando árboles, plantas, espesos ramajes, y zonas lodosas, -alejándose de la pendiente rocosa por la cual, se suponía, debían escalar-, pero después de unos minutos se detuvo abruptamente, chocándose Kagome contra su espalda al no lograr frenar a tiempo y lo vio voltearse nuevamente hacia ella con una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—¿Por… por dónde debemos seguir? —preguntó Miroku al considerarse completamente perdido en medio de la selva.

Una gruesa gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Kagome. De acuerdo, se suponía que él había venido a rescatarla y no viceversa, pero por tratarse del amigo de su querido Inuyasha, lo dejaría pasar por alto. Al menos no estaban demasiado alejados de la ruta de escape y podrían regresar rápido. Realmente estaba agradecida de no tener al enemigo pisándole los talones en esos momentos, habiéndoles perdido el rastro, porque si no…

—¡¿A dónde creen que van? —vociferó una voz indefinida entre el sexo masculino y femenino, al tiempo que una filosa hoja de metal caía pesadamente entre Kagome y Miroku, obligándolos a separarse.

Bien, se había equivocado. Naraku y Jakotsu prácticamente estaban sobre ellos y por lo visto, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de atraparla a ella y conseguir la perla que estaba en su poder. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Un nuevo ataque cayó sobre ellos y cada uno tuvo que confiar en sus propios reflejos para esquivarlo y no ser cortados por la serpentina arma que se movía a velocidades impresionantes, cual víbora devoradora, que cazaba a su indefensa presa. Hubo un momento en el cual, ambos se consideraron perdidos, hasta que Miroku pudo reaccionar y contraatacar con una pequeña pistola de bajo calibre que había guardado para casos de emergencia y éste, definitivamente era uno. Y aunque no sirviera de mucho, por lo menos les daría un poco de tiempo…

—Señorita Kagome, ¡corra! —prácticamente ordenó, apuntando a sus enemigos de frente, mientras veía por el rabillo de su ojo como la muchacha obedecía, se alejaba y empezaba a trepar por la formación rocosa—. Tú… ¡no des ni un paso más! —exclamó, viendo a un solo oponente delante de él. ¿En dónde diablos estaba Naraku?

—De acuerdo, confieso que tú también eres lindo, pero aún así no me satisface del todo tener que enfrentarme contigo —comentó Jakotsu con un pequeño puchero, observando al joven Hoshi de pies a cabeza, lo cual lo puso ciertamente nervioso—. ¿Crees que vas a detenerme con eso? —se burló, sonriendo con sátira diversión y extrema confianza.

Miroku sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, resbalándose una pequeña gota de sudor desde su sien hasta caer de su barbilla. El aire era realmente tenso y la muerte se podía oler en el aire. Tal vez no saldría con vida esta vez, pero por lo menos habría contribuido en la importante misión de mantener a salvo la perla de Shikon... o al menos eso quería creer, si tan sólo no le carcomiera la duda de desconocer el paradero de Naraku…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Empezando a sentir el cansancio sobre su cuerpo, enterró la punta del pedazo delgado de metal –que le había servido muy bien como arma para defenderse de su atacante-, en la arena y se apoyó momentáneamente en él para recobrar energías y alistarse para una nueva arremetida. Su respiración era entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón agitados. Su fornido torso estaba marcado por varias cortaduras que no había sido capaz de esquivar en la feroz lucha, mezclándose varios hilos de sangre con su sudor, que evidenciaban el pesado esfuerzo físico.

Miró hoscamente a su odioso oponente y sonrió socarronamente. Por lo menos ese idiota parecía estar en las mismas condiciones cansinas que él, además de haberle proporcionado también algunas heridas, y estaba seguro, que una de ellas de gravedad.

—¿Ya vas a rendirte o me obligarás a matarte? —consultó Inuyasha ásperamente.

—¿Crees que ya ganaste? —siseó Bankotsu con cierta burla en su tono de voz, sujetándose su sangrante costado derecho—. Reconozco que eres un oponente digno de mi y que me encantaría llevarme tu cabeza como trofeo, pero órdenes son órdenes y creo que ya me he divertido bastante… —Antes que el oji-dorado pudiese reaccionar, sacó un arma de su cinturón y le apuntó, obligándolo a soltar la hoja metálica que le había robado a la espada de Jakotsu.

—Eres un maldito tramposo —gruñó Inuyasha entre dientes, apretando fuertemente los puños a sus costados—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya perdiste las agallas de enfrentarte limpiamente contra mí?

—En lo absoluto —contestó despreocupadamente—, pero ya no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando contigo —alzó su vista a la enorme roca, divisando a su jefe en la cima, esperando tranquilamente a Kagome, quien se aproximaba inconscientemente a él, y sonrió. ¡Ya era hora! Pobrecita, corría directamente a los lazos del cazador—. ¡Aprisiónenlo! —les ordenó de pronto a varios hombres que ya se habían acercado para capturar al oji-dorado.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme, miserables! —injurió Inuyasha en medio de su forcejeo, no logrando soltarse.

Sus fuertes brazos fueron llevados a su espalda con brusquedad, y aunque por un instante, cuatro hombres no parecieron ser suficientes para apresarlo, finalmente lo amordazaron, propinándole, obviamente, una previa golpiza que lo dejó notablemente debilitado, aprovechándose de su cansancio. Unos fríos y pesados grilletes de hierro sólito se ajustaron en sus muñecas, dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado, cuando sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, ya sin energías.

¡Maldición! Al menos le quedaba la tranquilidad de haber puesto a salvo a Kagome. En verdad esperaba que lo hubiere logrado, porque si algo le sucedía a ella, él…

—Te equivocas… tu amada mujer tampoco pudo escapar —siseó Bankotsu burlescamente, adivinando los pensamientos de Inuyasha, quién ensanchó sorprendido sus ojos. El hombre de trenza ladeó su rostro en dirección a la formación rocosa, incitándolo a mirar también—. Ya es demasiado tarde. ¡La perla es nuestra! —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios, percatándose al mismo tiempo de la cercanía de otra persona a ellos.

¡No podía ser verdad!

A la distancia, pudo reconocer claramente la silueta de Kagome, escalando por la rocosa estructura de aquel alto montículo. Ella estaba por llegar a la cima y aparentemente nadie la estaba siguiendo –a menos que alguien estuviese escondido del otro lado, lo cual era poco probable-, y el helicóptero, con Hachi a bordo, la estaba esperando. Faltaba poco, ¡ella lo lograría!

Hubo algunos disparos en contra del regordete sirviente de Miroku por parte de otra aeronave, pero él contraatacó rápidamente, logrando deshacerse de ellos para acercarse a la muchacha, que ya estaba en posición para abordar. No obstante, cuando Hachi dejó caer una soga para que la azabache la sostuviera, un leve "click" -aún en medio del griterío que todavía había al derredor- distrajo la atención de Inuyasha, obligándolo a desviar la vista de su amada y del helicóptero rescatista, para dirigirla a un joven hombre de oscura y corta cabellera, que se ubicaba a escasos metros de él con una especie de tubo sobre su hombro.

El joven Taisho entró en pánico…

—¡Hasta nunca, estorbo! —dijo Onigumo mordazmente al asegurar su blanco, halando el gatillo de su Súper Bazuca M20.

—¡KAGOME! —gritó Inuyasha intuitivamente y con desesperación al ver el peligro eminente aproximarse vertiginosamente hacia ella.

Un proyectil de 89 milímetros salió disparado rumbo al helicóptero. Todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta y al mismo tiempo, a una velocidad demasiado rápida. La azabache, al escuchar la voz del oji-dorado con total claridad, giró su rostro hacia él y apenas logró parpadear una vez, cuando el cañonazo pasó muy cerca de ella. Los radares del helicóptero alertaron inmediatamente a Hachi, quien apenas pudo reaccionar y desviar la aeronave lo suficiente como para evadir el tiro –que apuntaba a la cabina principal-, impactando a cambio las hélices y por consiguiente, dañando el motor principal. La máquina se descontroló y se precipitó con movimientos rotatorios hacia el mar, consiguiendo Hachi saltar justo a tiempo antes que la aeronave explotase.

¡Esto era un completo desastre! La única oportunidad de escape de Kagome acababa de desvanecerse delante de sus ojos, dejándola complemente expuesta. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora?

De manera autómata, las pupilas doradas de Inuyasha buscaron a la azabache para cerciorarse que no hubiese recibido ningún daño a causa de la explosión del helicóptero y para su completo horror, vio repentinamente a Naraku demasiado cerca de ella… ¡La tenía en sus manos! Quiso gritar, liberarse de los grilletes que lo apresaban, acabar con sus captores e ir por ella para protegerla, pero antes que su garganta emitiera algún sonido o su cuerpo lograra hacer algún movimiento, la inesperada aparición de una muy conocida y despreciada mujer de largos cabellos negros lo dejó ciertamente atónito, al ella posarse delante de él. ¿En qué momento se había aproximado tanto?

—Kikyo —dijo en medio de un pequeño gruñido, sintiendo como sus entrañas se revolvían con repulsión—. ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte delante de mí? ¿Has venido a contemplar los logros de tu hazaña, traidora?

—Inuyasha… yo sólo… —para la total consternación de Inuyasha, Kikyo se abrazó fuertemente a él, ignorando la presencia de Bankotsu y de los demás "grandulones" que lo mantenían aprisionado, y que por lo visto, no tenían intenciones de interferir—. Perdóname… prometo compensarte por lo que te hice… —le susurró en el oído, al tiempo que descendía sus manos por la espalda masculina hasta sus engrilletadas extremidades.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás ha…? —todo intento de apartarse de ella fue inútil, inclusive su reclamo, el cual murió en su garganta al ser su boca inesperada e indeseadamente acallada por los labios femeninos.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con sus ojos chocolates ampliamente abiertos y casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, la azabache observó la dolorosa escena desde su elevado sitio, en la cima de la enorme roca. Su respiración se tornó pausada y dificultosa al creer su corazón fragmentarse en miles de pedazos dentro de su pecho.

—No… no puede ser… —jadeó con voz apenas audible, empezando a nublársele la vista a causa del agua salina que se había aglomerado en sus ojos—. Inuyasha…

—Ahora ya no debería quedarte ninguna duda —masculló Naraku en el oído de la azabache desde su espalda, mientas la sujetaba firmemente de sus hombros, esbozando una maliciosa y satisfactoria sonrisa. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca y esa niña había caído en su trampa. ¡Oh, sí! El corazón de una mujer enamorada era tan frágil y quebrantable—. Él te ha traicionado y por lo visto, nunca te amó realmente…

Una solitaria lágrima cayó del rostro de Kagome y cuando aquella gota tocó el rocoso suelo, todo se ensombreció completamente –además de la lobreguez nocturna-, toda iluminación natural de la pequeña isla perdió su brillo. Las rocas y la arena se oscurecieron, y el verdor de las plantas pareció marchitarse, al igual que los vivos colores de las flores –ahora dormidas- y frutas que adornaban la vegetación morirse. Una fuerte brisa fría sopló repentinamente, agitándolos vigorosamente a ambos desde aquella altura, perdiendo Naraku, sin darse cuenta, un documento valioso, que salió volando del interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Las negras nubes se movieron en el firmamento, cubriendo todo destello de alguna estrella, y contorneando la luna de tal forma, que le daba un aspecto tenebroso.

Con un movimiento aún reacio, el hombre bajó su mano al pequeño bolso que llevaba la azabache consigo y lo tomó, esta vez sin recibir ningún tipo de desagradable y dañina descarga. El aura pura que había estado rodeando a Kagome, parecía haber desaparecido por completo, pues no tuvo ningún inconveniente para apropiarse de la legendaria esfera, la cual había comenzado a contaminarse rápidamente por los desolados sentimientos de su protectora. En cuanto Naraku la tocó, pequeñas chispas se deprendieron de ella, como si la joya luchase contra la maligna energía que comenzaba a envolver su magnífica pureza a causa del corazón podrido de su nuevo dueño.

¡Finalmente, la perla de Shikon era suya!

Mientras el jefe Kurayami reía gozosamente a carcajadas por su triunfo y sentía fluir el poder de aquel tesoro en su sangre, captando la atención de todos los presentes en la isla, -buenos y malos-, una solitaria hoja de papel arrugada y amarillenta voló oscilantemente sobre ellos, aterrizando finalmente a los pies de un agotado y herido oji-celeste, quien había derrotado a varios de sus atacantes, aún luchando por no dejarse vencer, ni mucho menos atrapar.

Asegurándose rápidamente que nadie lo sorprendiera en su momento de distracción, Kouga levantó la hoja y mientras leía su contenido con confusión y consternación, su respiración e inclusive, los latidos de su corazón, se detuvieron momentáneamente…

_Nota: Después de pensarlo tanto y analizar mis propios escritos, llegué a la siguiente conclusión: _

_Si la perla de Shikon llegara a reaparecer, las desgracias sobrevendrán en la tierra debido a su inimaginable poder, y por la ambición de algún desquiciado de mente diabólica que quiera poseerla. Estoy seguro que la única manera de detener esta desgracia, es con la destrucción definitiva de esa joya. De igual forma, tengo entendido que sólo aquella pareja predestinada estará en la capacidad de lograr tal misión, pues al morir uno de ellos, los lazos que los unen, también se romperán y por ende, la joya maldita se destruirá. Lo único lamentable es que, para lograrlo, ellos deberán sacrificar su amor, quitándole uno la vida al otro. _

_No obstante, si la perla fuese manchada por sentimientos impuros por la irrupción de un ser maligno, y uno de ellos fuese dañado mortalmente por éste, las consecuencias serían irreversibles. La Shikon jamás desaparecerá, y por lo tanto… el infierno se desataría sobre la tierra bajo el poder de aquel individuo de negras intenciones,_

_No quiero ni pensar en el terror que tendrían que vivir esas personas si llegara a suceder, pero pongo todas mis esperanzas y conocimientos en este libro para dejar una advertencia a alguno de los familiares de esta descendencia para que la perla nunca renazca de sus cenizas malditas._

—¿Pero qué… qué es esto? —preguntó Kouga para sí mismo, comenzando involuntariamente a temblar, al momento que la desgastada hoja era levemente arrugada en su mano, mientras veía el terror delante de sus ojos.

Todo estaba perdido… ¡Estaban atrapados!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de un muy agotador y difícil mes, finalmente he podido terminar este nuevo capítulo ^^. Perdonen esta pequeña demora, pero muchos de ustedes saben las muchas cosas que me han acontecido desde inicios de año, además de haber sido mi cumple también y tenía varios compromisos xD.

En fin, espero que el capi de hoy les haya gustado y que hayan podido sentir, aunque sea un poco, la tensión que nuestros personajes están viviendo :P. ¿En qué creen que termine todo esto? No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy que me como las uñas xD.

Y pasando a lo importante, quiero agradecer a todas mis apreciadas lectoras por dejarme sus hermosos y ansiados reviews. Siempre me pone muy feliz leer sus comentarios, por no decir que soy adicta a ellos xD. Muchísimas gracias a: **Dark priinCess**, **Kira Rydle**, **Minako k**, **lindakagome**, **Faby Sama**, **AllySan**, **Sarys**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Anthe **y **Sandra25**. Siempre será un placer el poder responder individualmente a sus mensajes, aunque a algunos, por no tener acceso a sus correos, me sea imposible u_u.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí, además de ser mi motivación, así que no duden en comentar =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	26. Infierno

**Capítulo 26: Infierno **

Las estruendosas y escalofriantes carcajadas de Naraku hicieron eco desde las alturas, como si fuese la voz resonante y solemne de algún dios de fuerzas malignas, que disfrutaba de su reciente adquisición de poder infinito. Con gran regocijo contempló la manchada perla en su mano y se deleitó del color fuliginoso que estaba adquiriendo, conforme concentraba sus energías en ella, mientras ésta luchaba –como un ser de mente propia- por neutralizar la oscuridad que la estaba invadiendo, pese al sufrimiento de su protectora.

Una única chispa de luz refulgía aún dentro de ella, reflejando la fuerza de voluntad y pureza del corazón de Kagome, quien, a pesar de todo, aún seguía batallando empecinadamente por borrar de su mente la escena de Inuyasha y de esa extraña mujer, besándose. Un sexto sentido le indicaba que no todo era lo que parecía y que todo debía ser parte de una cruel trampa para separarlos; y sin embargo, lo que vio, había sido tan claro que no le debía caber la menor duda de que las palabras de ese horrible hombre tras ella, eran verdaderas. Él, ¿en verdad la había engañado y sólo jugado con sus sentimientos? ¿Nunca la amo y sólo fue una aventura en su vida? ¡No! Sencillamente se negaba a creerlo. ¡Todo debía tratarse de un error! ¡Él la amaba! ¡Él la amaba!

—Esta mujer… aunque luche, no podrá ganar sobre sus frágiles emociones —analizó Naraku, mientras estrujaba la parcialmente contaminada perla en su mano y trataba de dominarla en su totalidad—. El corazón de los humanos es muy vulnerable… el odio surge con tanta facilidad, ¡así que ella no será la excepción!

Esbozando una confiada sonrisa en sus labios, el villano se introdujo en la mente de Kagome, -gracias al poder de la legendaria perla que le otorgaba ese tipo de habilidades-, y comenzó a proyectarle imágenes que, efectivamente, dañarían su frágil alma. Los humedecidos ojos chocolates de la azabache se opacaron al entrar en contacto con él, perdiendo todo brillo natural, y dejándola como una figura muerta en un cuerpo con vida. Como una consecutiva descarga de flashes, ella vio lo remotamente innegable, rompiéndose su corazón en cada escena…

_Una cafetería: una pareja besándose… Un departamento: una cama… la misma pareja, entregándose a la pasión en una noche de desenfrenada lujuria… "¿Quiénes eran?"... Una hermosa mujer de tez blanca como la porcelana y cabellos negros… un hombre de melena larga y oscura como el ébano, desnudo, de espaldas, tomando una ducha… "Él… le era sumamente familiar. ¿Acaso ella lo conocía?"… La mujer y el hombre se besaron con ardorosa pasión bajo el constante flujo de agua y… él la tomó en brazos para poseerla… "¿Por qué sentía tanta tristeza y dolor como si le arrancaran el corazón?"… Repentinamente, él abrió sus ojos, mostrando el extraordinario y singular color que los caracterizaba… ¡¿Dorados?... "¡Inuyasha!" _

—¡NO! —gritó la azabache, librándose de la atadura mental a la cual había sido sometida, y derramando lágrimas con aflicción al ya no poder soportarlo más.

La perla de Shikon expulsó una carga eléctrica y chispeante, reaccionando automáticamente a las sensibles y alteradas emociones de su protectora, pero no fue suficiente para que Naraku la soltara.

¡Ya era demasiado tarde! Kagome finalmente se había desmoronado y cualquier conexión que la joya pudiese aún encontrar en el corazón de ella para volver a purificarse, había sido bloqueada completamente. Él ya tenía el control total sobre la esfera y con deleite, la vio ennegrecerse en su totalidad en su palma, mientras el incalculable poder corría por sus venas, alimentándolo, llenándolo y ahora, inclusive, transformándolo en ese ser que por derecho de sangre y heredad le correspondía… aquella magistral existencia que le había sido arrebatada...

Ensordecedores truenos y luminosos relámpagos, que centellearon en el oscuro firmamento, iluminándolo todo con sus diseños enramados y serpentinos de luz, acompañaron su momento de gloria. El mar se agitó furiosamente entre raudas ventiscas de viento y las nubes formaron un extraño círculo alrededor del único astro actualmente visible, cuya blancura natural pasó a ser historia en presencia de los asustados espectadores.

—La… ¡la luna! —exclamó un aterrado y herido hombre de cabellos castaños, perteneciente al escuadrón rescatista del FBI, mientras miraba al cielo.

Efectivamente, la luna llena se había teñido de un extraordinario y profundo rojo, como si estuviese siendo encendida por fuego vivo, desconcertando, inclusive, a los servidores del mal para observar el aterrador espectáculo desde sus puestos, algunos nerviosos, otros maravillados, percatándose también de un cambio físico que estaba sufriendo Naraku en esos momentos.

En medio de aquel acontecimiento escalofriantemente sobrenatural, Inuyasha era uno de los que no estaban prestando demasiada atención al peculiar fenómeno que se estaba desarrollando sobre aquella alta formación rocosa, pues él aún seguía sin poder moverse, o mejor dicho, sin poder quitarse a Kikyo de encima. Sus articulaciones se habían prácticamente helado de la impresión al recibir tan repentino e indeseado beso. Sus ojos habían dejado de parpadear, y su cerebro no lograba aún procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, impidiéndole siquiera reaccionar o pensar en algo coherente, aunque fuese por una fracción de segundo. De no ser por el intenso dolor que había atacado repentinamente su pecho como si su corazón hubiese sido atravesado fugaz y punzantemente por una daga, hubiese jurado que había muerto en ese mismo instante, tras recibir, lo que él consideraba, el beso de la muerte. Pero no, aquella dolencia únicamente le había indicado que él seguía con vida y que su otra mitad debió haber sentido lo mismo que él en ese momento al posiblemente necesitarlo. ¡Oh, no! Su mente únicamente pudo pensar en un solo nombre, recordando que estaba en grave peligro: _"¡Kagome!"_

Poco a poco, sus labios fueron liberados de su prisión y con sus dorados orbes grandemente abiertos, miró a la mujer, desconcertado… o más bien con pánico al no tener otra cosa en su cabeza que no fuese su amada y obviamente su bienestar; y como sí ese pensamiento hubiese sido su impulso para hacerlo reaccionar, volvió a respirar, llegando después de aquella desesperada inhalación, el enojo y la indignación.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Kikyo? —vociferó Inuyasha, colérico, haciendo un movimiento brusco con su cuerpo hacia adelante. De no ser porque estaba atado y sujeto por esos grandulones, habría considerado seriamente echársele encima, pese a no acostumbrar a golpear a las mujeres. Bueno, quizás no, pues su prioridad era Kagome y ella requería de su atención ahora—. ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste…?

La masiva ola de agitados reclamos y zarandeos murió en su boca al sentir repentinamente la fuerza de los grilletes sobre sus muñecas aflojarse, haciendo un pequeño "click" en el acto. Confundido por el milagroso suceso, se miró sorprendido sus manos libres y alzó interrogante su mirada hacia Kikyo, quien le sonrió satisfecha por su obra. Ciertamente, ella había engañado a todos, haciéndolos creer que, por ser ésta la última vez que vería a Inuyasha, le permitieran acercarse a él para darle un último beso de despedida, a lo que nadie objetó para impedirle tan "noble y sentimental" acto. Onigumo había quedado estupefacto, mientras que las burlas sarcásticas de Bankotsu y sus acompañantes no se hicieron esperar hasta que sucedió algo inesperado, que les hizo ver las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer.

—Ya eres libre —musitó Kikyo lo suficientemente audible para que Inuyasha la escuchara en medio de su confusión—. Corre…

—¿Pero qué…? —para cuando Bankotsu se percató de lo que esa tramposa acababa de hacer, ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes que alguno de los hombres se diera cuenta, Kikyo sacó una bomba lacrimógena de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo arrojó rápidamente al arenoso suelo. La espesa nube de humo se expandió rápidamente, asfixiando y cegando a todo el que estuviese cerca y en contacto con la sustancia química. Inuyasha tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con su mano para no verse demasiado afectado, logrando echarse para atrás, gracias a sus ágiles reflejos. Entrecerró levemente sus ojos y trató de alejarse del gas que le impedía mirar con claridad, mientras sus agresores se revolcaban en el suelo en busca de oxígeno, tosiendo ahogadamente.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas, miserable? —La voz amenazante de Bankotsu rugió de entre la espesa nube, al tiempo que dejaba caer su enorme y pesada espada delante de los pies de Inuyasha.

Él, apenas, consiguió esquivarla. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que acaso ese miserable no se daría por vencido nunca? ¡No tenía tiempo que perder! ¡Kagome lo necesitaba!

—¡Quieto, Bankotsu! —lo amenazó inesperadamente la mujer, apuntándolo con una pistola semi-automática G17. Aunque estaba consciente de las habilidades del hombre, no podría hacerle frente a un arma de fuego.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes, estúpida? —gruñó Bankotsu. Ella lo ignoró, quitando en su lugar, el seguro del arma, afirmando su agarre sobre ésta.

—Vete, Inuyasha. Ella… ella te necesita… —dijo casi como una orden, costándole admitir que él no le pertenecía y que su corazón ya tenía otra dueña. Aunque le doliera y con ello murieran sus ilusiones y esperanzas, sabía que su castigo sería sufrir por un amor no correspondido, quizás, hasta el día de su muerte por haber sido tan tonta. Aunque fuese poco, esto era lo menos que podía hacer para remediar sus errores y disculparse—. Debes detener a Naraku antes que sea demasiado tarde —le recordó.

Antes de emprender su carrera rumbo a la formación rocosa en donde se encontraban Kagome y su enemigo, volteó a mirar a Kikyo por unos breves instantes, notando como ella sonreía y lo regresaba a ver fugazmente. Luego ella hizo un ademán afirmativo con su cabeza en señal que todo estaría controlado y que debía irse, a lo cual, Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto, transmitiéndole un silencioso _"gracias"._ Fuera cual fuera el motivo que ella tuviese para ayudarlo, –pese a sus engaños, artimañas y posterior traición-, esta vez le estaba agradecido.

Durante ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo de, quizás, segundos, Onigumo recuperó sus movimientos y se encaminó precipitosamente hacia Kikyo y sin que ella lo viera venir, le propinó una fuerte bofetada que la desequilibró, obligándola a soltar la pistola, oportunidad que no desaprovechó Bankotsu para ir tras el prisionero que trataba de escapar.

—¡Eres una maldita zorra! —le gritó Onigumo, enfurecido, tomándola brusca y dolorosamente de los brazos—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a besar al miserable de Inuyasha en mi presencia? ¡Al menos ten un poco de dignidad! —le reclamó con rabia contenida, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y haciendo crujir sus dientes—. Debería matarte por esto, pero… aún así… —no pudo terminar su frase al sentir inevitablemente un nudo en su garganta y el escozor de lágrimas contenidas de la impotencia en sus ojos. ¡Odiaba amarla y ser tan vulnerable ante ella!

—Lo siento… —musitó Kikyo quedamente, esquivando su mirada de la de él—, pero él es el único capaz de detener todo esto… de detener a Naraku…

Onigumo ensanchó sus ojos por la inesperada respuesta y por primera vez en su vida, creyó ver la esperanza reflejada en los castaños orbes de su infiel mujer. Ella anhelaba la libertad al igual que él y al parecer, ella creía ciegamente en las habilidades de Taisho para lograr ese objetivo, aunque fuese de manera indirecta, pues él lo hacía para alcanzar sus propios propósitos de venganza. Quizás, aliarse al enemigo por esta ocasión, no sería tan mala idea después de todo y era mucho más tentador después de ver con sus propios ojos en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su padre…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire -con el fin de abastecer sus pulmones con el suficiente oxígeno que su cuerpo le exigía-, apretó fuertemente la sangrante herida de su brazo derecho para tratar de apaciguar, en cierto modo, el agudo dolor que lo aquejaba, y detener, al mismo tiempo, un desangramiento. El tibio líquido carmesí brotaba incesantemente de la indeseada incisión que su oponente le había realizado, manchando con espesas gotas el suelo. Su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa y el entorno a su alrededor a darle vueltas. El esfuerzo físico, había sido demasiado…

—"_No… no puedo desmayarme ahora… debo… resistir…" _—se alentaba a sí mismo, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse en pie y no perder de vista a su enfermizo enemigo.

Sus esfuerzos por detenerlo habían sido completamente inútiles. Aún cuando había tenido un arma de fuego a su favor, Jakotsu simplemente lo había desarmado y dejado indefenso en un parpadeo. Era obvio que, desde un principio, no se había hecho mayores ilusiones de ganarle, pero aún así, por lo menos había esperado poder hacerle frente, tal vez herirlo un poco y entretenerlo un rato. Sobrevivir, realmente ya no era una opción, pues tras perder su único medio de defensa, había quedado completamente a la merced de ese lunático, terminando en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. Aunque, todavía no entendía por qué no lo había matado aún… no le agradaba la idea de servirle como un juguete que fuere a ser destajado lenta y dolorosamente, pedazo por pedazo…

Dudaba mucho que a Sango le gustara recibir un paquete con su órgano vital dentro como un recuerdo, con una nota que dijera: _"Para la doncella que estaba destinada a ser la madre de mis hijos… Como ofrenda de gratitud, te dejo mi corazón"_, literalmente. De acuerdo, eso era, además de asqueroso, escalofriante y el simple pensamiento, lo estremeció. Bien, ése no era el final que él deseaba tener. ¡Aún no había procreado a ningún heredero!

El individuo de extravagantes ropajes y afeminados rasgos lo contempló con una sádica sonrisa, dando por hecho su victoria. Observó al cansado y lastimado oji-azul con peculiar deleite, disfrutando del sufrimiento que se marcaba en sus facciones. Sí, definitivamente adoraba ver jadear a sus víctimas masculinas por su causa, y más aún si eran apuestas como Miroku. Oh, como deseaba que fuese Inuyasha, quien estuviese en su lugar y suplicara por su vida en vez de él. Sólo esperaba tener alguna oportunidad para poder enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra tan maravilloso espécimen.

—Te dije que no tendrías la más mínima oportunidad contra mi —se jactó Jakotsu, lamiendo el filo de su espada para limpiar los residuos de sangre que la habían manchado—. Ahora bien… Espero que estés preparado para morir, ¡porque me quedaré con tu linda cabeza! —declaró, al tiempo que volvía a agitar su espada serpiente.

Miroku creyó ver toda su vida pasar delante de sus ojos en esos momentos, dando por hecho su eminente y rápida muerte. No obstante, Jakotsu detuvo abruptamente su movimiento asesino, cuando de pronto, la superficie terrestre se sacudió enérgicamente.

—¡¿Qué… qué pasa? —se preguntó, consternado, mirando al piso recelosamente, mientras éste se movía bajo sus pies.

El oji-azul, por su lado, no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y se lanzó rápidamente al suelo y rodó a su costado, alcanzando la pequeña pistola que inicialmente le había sido arrebatada de las manos. Sin detenerse a pensar, fijó su blanco, aún cuando todo se movía a su alrededor, y disparó al pecho del afeminado asesino.

Coincidencia o no, el repentino remezón, técnicamente, le había salvado la vida...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la inquietante angustia acrecentándose a cada minuto en su pecho, decidió finalmente abandonar la alcoba, que le había sido asignada a su pequeña familia, para dar un pequeño paseo a la cocina del resguardado establecimiento. El reloj digital de la pared marcaba las 05:18 de la mañana, pero desde que el abuelo le había comentado de la posibilidad, casi cierta, del cumplimiento de uno de los acontecimientos más grandes y extraordinarios de la historia, no había podido quedarse tranquila, mucho menos volver a conciliar el sueño. Era muy difícil guardar la calma en momentos como éstos, en los que su corazón de madre no hacía más que advertirle del peligro que corría actualmente su hija. Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas –causadas por los relatos del abuelo y murmullos de los agentes encargados de su protección-, o simplemente era su subconsciente que aún luchaba por aceptar la verdad. Fueren cuales fueren las razones, necesitaba despejar un poco su mente.

Con su bata de dormir aún puesta, salió silenciosamente de la habitación, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. El abuelo había demorado en volver a cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo, pues había insistido en mantenerse despierto toda la noche, y rezar por su nieta y ese joven llamado Inuyasha. No obstante, la vejez y el cansancio físico que se presentaba característicamente a su edad, había sido un pequeño obstáculo en abastecerlo de la suficiente energía para cumplir con su cometido. Desvió un poco su mirada antes de cerrar la puerta y contemplo a su hijo pequeño, Souta, durmiendo plácidamente, pese a los sonoros ronquidos del anciano, y sonrió.

¿Sería acaso mucho pedir a los dioses que su familia fuera completada por el miembro que aún faltaba, sabiendo ahora que se encontraba con vida?

—Kagome… —con el recuerdo de su hija vivo en su mente, se dirigió calladamente a la cafetería para prepararse alguna bebida caliente que le ayudase a tranquilizarse, sin esperar encontrarse con alguien en el camino a esas horas de la madrugada.

—Señora Higurashi… ¿no puede dormir? —consultó el regordete anciano de nariz chata y redonda.

—Veo que usted tampoco —respondió la mujer amable y comprensivamente.

—Sí, bueno… es frecuente que en el templo nos levantemos muy temprano para rezar por las mañanas —se excusó el viejo monje Mushin casualmente—, aunque… —sus pequeños y arrugados ojos se entrecerraron con cierta preocupación—, debo confesar que hoy, he podido sentir una atmósfera extraña… como si estuviese a punto de suceder algo realmente terrible…

La señora Higurashi se sorprendió, en cierto modo, por lo que el anciano monje le estaba diciendo, pues únicamente confirmaba que sus malos presentimientos eran acertados de una manera indeseada.

—¿Todo en orden? —los interrumpió uno de los guardias de turno, cortésmente, vigilando constantemente que no hubiese peligro o una repentina invasión del enemigo por poner a sus protegidos en peligro.

Sin embargo, antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo más, la tierra se sacudió fuertemente bajo sus pies, provocando alteración y alerta en todo el personal del lugar. El monje Mushin se lanzó asustadamente de rodillas sobre el suelo y puso instintivamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza para cubrirse. La mujer se desequilibró y buscó de dónde sujetarse, apoyándose en las temblorosas paredes que comenzaban paulatinamente a desintegrarse. El techo se cuarteó, formándose serpentinas grietas por todo lo largo y lo ancho, amenazando con caerse encima de ellos, a medida que pequeñas partes se desprendían desde lo alto. El guardia, por su lado, envió rápidamente una señal de evacuación por su intercomunicador a sus compañeros, informándoles que sacaría a salvo a la señora Higurashi y al monje, ayudándoles a levantarse y a equilibrarse, respetivamente, y empezó a correr con ambos en dirección a la salida de emergencia.

—¡TERREMOTO! —se escuchó la exclamación de un anciano al otro extremo del pasillo.

—¡MAMÁ! —lo siguió el grito despavorido de un infante.

—¡El abuelo! ¡Souta! —respondió la mujer automáticamente al llamado, pretendiendo cambiar su rumbo para dirigirse al lugar en donde ellos estaban.

—¡Espere, señora! ¡No puede ir! —lo detuvo el guardia a su cargo.

—¡Pero debo ir! ¡Mi hijo me necesita! —protestó, pese a las oposiciones del hombre, quien se negaba rotundamente en dejarla ir—. ¡Souta!

—Mis compañeros se encargarán de ellos. ¡Confíe en mí! —le aseguró, llevándosela prácticamente a rastras, y justo a tiempo, antes que un gran pedazo del techo cayera precisamente sobre el punto en donde ellos habían estado hace tan sólo un par de segundos.

La pequeña familia Higurashi se había vuelto a separar en circunstancias desastrosas, afrontando nuevamente el temor de perder a un ser querido y la incertidumbre de volverse a reunir con vida…

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

En medio de una feroz huida, Inuyasha no logró ni avanzar cincuenta metros –con Bankotsu muy cerca detrás de él-, cuando de pronto, la tierra se estremeció violentamente, paralizando a todos. Zigzagueantes grietas se abrieron rápidamente paso desde el origen de aquella fuente de poder hasta llegar a los pies del oji-dorado. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? En realidad no hicieron falta más preguntas, pues bastó con observar el espeluznante cambio que estaba sufriendo el cuerpo de Naraku, para darse cuenta a qué se debían las rebeliones de la madre naturaleza.

¡Maldición! ¿En verdad se estaba transformando?

A la distancia se podía apreciar claramente una enorme burbuja de un tono violáceo eléctrico que encerraba al intransigente individuo en su interior. Él no hacía más que reír maniáticamente, mientras cada una de sus fibras absorbían una gran cantidad de energía que la contaminada perla le otorgaba. Sus extremidades se contorsionaban de manera violenta, haciéndolo convulsionarse por completo. Sus largos y ondulados cabellos negros se agitaron al compás de las destellantes descargas y las encerradas ráfagas que lo envolvían. Sus ropas se rasgaron y de su desnuda espalda salieron, dolorosamente, enormes huesos en forma de filosas guadañas y varias prolongaciones de contextura viscosa, que bien se podría apreciar como tentáculos, deformando su cuerpo, al punto de semejarlo a una especie de demonio o criatura sobrenatural de la época antigua.

¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Los asustados e inquietados animales salieron despavoridos de sus refugios, llegando hasta orillas de la playa para escapar, pero no se atrevieron a entrar al mar por los feroces oleajes que empezaban a desbordar los límites de la isla. Las aves se esparcieron por los cielos, tratando de volar, pese al agresivo viento que no les permitía avanzar con facilidad; sin embargo, al caer abruptamente un luminoso rayo desde el oscuro firmamento hasta las bravías aguas, sus plumas se quemaron como si se hubiesen expuesto a llamas de fuego ardiente, cayendo ya inertes y sin vida al mar. De entre las espesas nubes, descendió una columna de aire rotante, chocando violentamente contra las agitadas olas, levantándose un poderoso tornado que, al parecer, pretendía abrirse camino a los profundos dominios del mismo Poseidón.

No paraba de temblar. Inuyasha elevó su rostro una vez más hacia las alturas y con horror, vio, como las peligrosas fisuras llegaban hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba la azabache, resquebrajándose la base sobre la cual ella se encontraba arrodillada. Por un segundo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y lo que Inuyasha pudo ver en aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, no fue precisamente miedo por lo que estaba pasando… no, lo que percibió fue una profunda tristeza y dolor… desolación… ella estaba llorando…

Por instinto, sus puños se apretaron a sus costados y sus dorados orbes parecieron adquirir fuego en sus irises, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como una gran energía misteriosa y poderosa llenaba su ser y activaba, de alguna forma, su sangre. ¡No permitiría que le hicieran daño! Y como si el destino se burlara de ellos, el infinitésimo instante de contacto visual se vio interrumpido abruptamente cuando la enorme roca se desprendió y se derrumbó.

—¡KAGOME! —bramó Inuyasha con desesperación, creyendo perderla delante de sus ojos.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Impresionado por la enorme columna de viento y agua que se había levantado a menos de un kilómetro de la isla, su cuerpo se sumergió en una especie de shock, quedando su mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido. Pese al constante y agresivo zarandeo de la superficie terrestre, su cerebro parecía no querer reaccionar ante la eminente presencia de peligro, mientras éste seguía procesando la información del pedazo de papel que había llegado, casi accidentalmente, a sus manos.

Todo era turbio y confuso. ¿Qué el infierno se desataría con el despertar de esa legendaria joya? ¡Esto debía ser una broma! ¿Cómo se suponía que debía creer semejante locura? Por su parte, ya había hecho un gran progreso en aceptar que la relación entre Kagome y ese estúpido de Inuyasha había estado destinada, pero de allí a creer en demonios, sacerdotisas, catástrofes naturales, el fin del mundo y esas cosas, ¡era absurdo! Además, ¿en dónde estaba esa dichosa perla? ¿Quién la tenía?

—¡Kouga! —gritaron casi al unísono, Hakkaku y Ginta, abrazándose mutuamente, mientras sus captores emprendían su propia huída en medio del pánico, quedando los demás, de igual forma libres.

—¡Noooo! ¡No quiero morir sin antes haber conocido a mi príncipe encantado! —lloriqueó Yuka con exagerado dramatismo, aferrándose a sus dos inseparables amigas.

—¡Yo aún no he conocido a la chica de mis sueños! —expuso Ginta en medio del alboroto, sin soltarse de su compañero.

—¡Yo ni siquiera he recibido mi primer beso! —se quejó Eri, haciendo un puchero en medio de lágrimas, evidentemente asustada de lo que pudiera pasar.

—¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Antes quisiera por lo menos poder casarme y tener hijos! —se lamentó Ginta en voz alta, a modo de plegaria hacia algún dios que lo escuchara en su momento de aflicción, suplicando por una oportunidad de vivir y formar una familia en un futuro no muy lejano.

—¡Yo todavía soy virgen! —chilló Ayumi desesperada, sin importarle que los demás la escucharan.

¡Vaya momento para ponerse a decir esas cosas! Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en medio del escándalo que habían formado los cinco jóvenes y un sospechoso intercambio de escudriñadoras miradas entre ellos. Los chicos observaron a las muchachas de pies a cabeza y por alguna razón, un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. Tal vez ellos, antes de morir podrían…

—¡Ni lo sueñen! —vociferaron las mujeres al unísono, al leer sus pensamientos, matando, de esa forma, sus últimas esperanzas de cumplir sus últimos deseos antes de dejar el mundo de los vivos.

De acuerdo, quizás en otra ocasión, cuando el mundo no se estuviera destruyendo a causa de un maniático que había encontrado un legendario tesoro…

Kouga, habiéndolo observado todo, se le resbaló una gruesa gota de sudor por la sien. Ni en momentos como éstos, ellos dejaban de hacer o decir tonterías. De cualquier forma, debía admitir que si no fuera porque estaba presenciando una parte de lo escrito en esa hoja de papel desgastada, llevándose a cabo delante de sus propios ojos, no lo creería. Le gustara o no, esa antigua maldición de hace más de quinientos años, se estaba cumpliendo irremediablemente. Pero entonces, eso significaba que… Kagome e Inuyasha debían… ¡No, de ninguna manera!

En medio de sus profundas e indefinidas cavilaciones, el desesperado grito de Inuyasha, pronunciando el nombre de la azabache con enorme alteración, lo devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. Básicamente, por inercia, se volteó hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el llamado, llegándole los peores pensamientos a la cabeza en tan sólo fracciones de segundos. ¡Si ese idiota se había atrevido a dejar a Kagome sola y no protegerla, entonces él…!

El oji-celeste ni siquiera alcanzó a divisarlos, cuando de pronto, la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies, arrastrándolo dentro de sus fauces como león hambriento. Gracias a sus ágiles reflejos, Kouga logró sostenerse del terroso relieve antes de caer a las infinitas profundidades que, seguramente, lo llevarían al mismísimo infierno. Su situación no se veía nada alentadora, sobre todo porque la tierra simplemente no dejaba de temblar, dificultándole un seguro agarre para intentar subir. Si en un principio hubiese pensado que ésta sería una buena manera para terminar con su existencia –en vista que su vida no tenía mayor sentido ya-, su instinto de supervivencia, definitivamente, no se lo permitiría. No tenía pensado rendirse así de fácil, no todavía, mucho menos sabiendo que, posiblemente, la vida de Kagome peligraba. Aunque su amor no fuese correspondido, aún se preocupaba por su seguridad, y eso sería algo que nunca cambiaría, por muy estúpido que pudiese parecer. Además, aún había personas que lo necesitaban y que no podía abandonar…

—¡Ayúdenme! —suplicó la voz de una mujer a pocos metros de él, llamando su entera atención en ese diminuto instante.

Los ojos de Kouga se ensancharon ampliamente y su corazón dio un agitado brinco dentro de su pecho al ver de quién se trataba. Indudablemente, algo dentro de él se removió, no sólo trayendo consigo viejos recuerdos de antaño, sino también aquellos sentimientos instintivamente protectores hacia aquella joven que había creído completamente perdidos.

—¡Ayame! —gritó enérgicamente, haciendo uso de sus fuertes brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba y comenzar a trepar—. ¡No te sueltes! —más que una petición, fue una demanda, y al tener nuevamente los pies sobre la superficie, corrió inmediatamente hacia ella.

Un potente terremoto volvió a sacudir la tierra de la isla, comenzando a cerrar con su desmesurada fuerza, las amplias grietas que se habían abierto inicialmente. El oji-celeste entró en pánico al notar como los extremos de la hendidura -de la cual pendía la pelirroja-, empezaban a unirse rápidamente como dos engranajes en perfecta armonía de funcionamiento de una máquina industrial.

¡Eso sí que no! ¡De ninguna manera se permitiría perderla! Ella formaba parte de su pasado, y aunque estaba convencido de ya no sentir el mismo amor que alguna vez le juró, aún era su amiga… o al menos eso deseaba creer… De cualquier forma, ¡ella era una vida, la cual quería y debía salvar!

Con una velocidad casi sobrehumana, Kouga se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta ella, deslizándose los últimos metros sobre la arena para alcanzarla, sujetarla firmemente de su extendida mano y jalarla con un fuerte tirón hacia arriba, sacándola en el momento preciso, antes que la tierra se sellara de nuevo. Tanto fue la magnitud de la fuerza empleada, que Kouga cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, e irremediablemente, Ayame sobre él, quedando refugiada sobre su fornido pecho que subía y bajaba con el vaivén de su agitada respiración.

Aún sintiendo la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, ambos se miraron por unos instantes, en completo silencio, únicamente escuchando el palpitar de sus propios corazones retumbar frenéticamente en sus oídos y el calor del cuerpo del otro. Una sensación de calidez y de añoranza estremeció a ambos, trayendo gratos recuerdos consigo, e inclusive, sensaciones que habían permanecido adormecidos por tantos años. Dado un momento, la situación se tornó un tanto incómoda, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja, quién se vio forzada a romper con el contacto visual y a reincorporarse. Kouga, por su lado, desvió rápidamente la mirada y se puso de pie también.

—¿Estas… estás bien? —preguntó él, eventualmente.

—Si no hubieses venido por mí… sí, lo estoy —respondió rápidamente, antes de dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos. Éste, definitivamente, no era el momento para revivir el romanticismo.

El alivio del momento, se esfumó instantáneamente en Kouga, tras recordar su inicial preocupación, además del notable peligro que los asechaba a todos con el peculiar surgimiento del eléctrico tornado. Su cuerpo se tensó y su asustada mirada se dirigió automáticamente a la formación rocosa que ahora se encontraba detrás de una enorme nube de polvo que no permitía ver absolutamente nada.

—Kagome… —susurró en un hilo de voz al ser nuevamente consciente de lo posiblemente acontecido en ese pequeño minuto de distracción.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Los únicos pensamientos que ocupaban su mente entera en esos instantes, era su amada azabache, dejando, inclusive, de prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No le importaba si el mundo entero se venía abajo, con tal que ella estuviera con bien. En ese momento de desesperación, su cuerpo prácticamente tomó vida propia y antes que él mismo se diera cuenta, sus movimientos se aceleraron de una manera inexplicable y sorprendentemente sobrehumana, permitiéndole llegar al lugar del derrumbe en un parpadeo. Sus reflejos simplemente lo impulsaron a dar grandes y veloces saltos, usando las enormes rocas, en plena caída, como apoyo para movilizarse y alcanzar su objetivo antes que se hiciera daño.

Una espesa nube de polvo y arena se levantó en la base de la parcialmente destruida formación rocosa, impidiéndole el campo de visión a cualquiera que hubiese querido presenciar el resultado final del atroz momento. Estaba claro que ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a tal mortal caída, aunque Inuyasha, al parecer, había hecho lo imposible… ¡La había atrapado!

—¿Kagome? —Se arrodillo junto con ella, sin soltarla de la protección de sus brazos y la zarandeó levemente con el fin de hacerla reaccionar, mientras se disipaba el nubarrón a su alrededor. Pudo distinguir una sangrante herida a la altura de su sien, lo que naturalmente incrementó su preocupación—. ¡Kagome! —volvió a llamarla al no obtener ninguna respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente con cada segundo. ¡Dios, no estaba respirando!

—¿Qué se siente perder a la mujer que amas, Inuyasha? —inquirió repentinamente una ominosa voz desde lo alto, haciendo eco en medio del caos—. Ahora seré yo quien disfrute de tu sufrimiento y de mi victoria —se jactó sin un ápice de piedad en su tono.

El oji-dorado se tensó y por un breve instante, su agitada respiración se detuvo. Sintiendo cada latido golpear frenéticamente en su pecho, alzó lentamente su mirada, percibiendo claramente como su sexto sentido lo ponía en alerta. Su cerebro hizo un pequeño clic y sólo en ese momento, fue realmente consciente de lo que ocurría en torno a la isla. La maldición de la joya legendaria empezaba a tener su cumplimiento y la recién creada 'criatura' en el filo quebrado de la alta formación rocosa, se lo confirmaba, invadiéndolo la sorpresa, y ciertamente el temor.

Naraku había cambiado su forma humana, reemplazándola por una más demoniaca… ¡Era igual a como lo había visto en uno de sus más atemorizantes sueños! Para su consternación, vio como en su mano sostenía firmemente una pequeña esfera de un color negruzco. ¡La perla de Shikon! Inuyasha pudo sentir la gran cantidad de energía maligna que emanada de su interior a causa del alma podrida de ese ser repugnante que, al parecer, bloqueaba completamente el control de purificación que debían tener sobre ella. ¡Un minuto! ¿No se suponía que Naraku no debería ser capaz de siquiera tocar la perla debido a su ente impuro? ¿Entonces cómo es que él…? ¡Imposible!

Las doradas pupilas del joven Taisho descendieron una vez más al rostro de la inerte muchacha que yacía entre sus brazos y la observó con notable escepticismo, comenzando a negar con movimientos lentos de su cabeza una teoría inaceptable que no quería abandonar su cabeza. ¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡No podía perderla, de ninguna manera! Si Kagome moría… si ella lo dejaba, entonces ya no había motivos para seguir luchando… ¡Ella tenía que vivir! ¡El juró protegerla aún con su propia vida!

—¡Kagome! —Volvió a llamarla—, ¡tienes que abrir los ojos! —Demando, desesperado, dándose cuenta de la falta de color que poseía el rostro de la muchacha—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No permitas que ese miserable destruya el amor que nos ha sido concedido por el destino! —Injurió en medio de su aflicción, sintiendo un grueso y doloroso nudo formarse en su garganta al no obtener ninguna reacción de parte de ella—. Por favor… —susurró con voz temblorosa, casi sin fuerzas—, por favor, mi amor, respóndeme… —suplicó, empezando a sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¡Naraku no podía, ni debía vencer de esta manera! ¡Su destino era estar juntos!

—¡Ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Ella ha muerto! —Rugió Naraku victorioso, absorbiendo completamente la contaminada perla de Shikon en su deformado cuerpo, confiando en que ya nadie podría detenerlo—. Es hora que el dominio de esta tierra vuelva a sus originales dueños. La potestad de los humanos, ¡ha terminado, al igual que tu vida! —anunció, concentrando todo su poder sobre un punto fijo del enfurecido mar, en aquel lugar en donde aún giraba el intenso tornado.

La fuerza del remolinante viento abrió una pequeña entrada entre las agitadas aguas, indicando el lugar preciso en donde se llevaría a cabo el más grande acontecimiento de la historia. Un potente rayo surcó los cielos, cayendo sobre la zona marcada, y cual energía cinética de un meteoro, la superficie acuática estalló junto con el viento, abriéndose un gigantesco cráter a muy poca distancia de la isla. Un nuevo terremoto sacudió enérgicamente la tierra, al momento que enormes y gruesas estalagmitas ascendían del agujero, formando una especie de fortaleza alrededor de éste para impedir el acceso de agua en su interior. Intensas llamaradas de fuego vivo salieron disparadas de la abertura, habiendo alcanzado las profundas puertas del infierno, lo que definitivamente daría paso y libertad a las criaturas malignas que habían permanecido dormidas por más de quinientos años.

Después de escucharse repentinamente un gutural y feroz rugido prominente, todo quedó en absoluto silencio. El tiempo y el espacio se detuvieron momentáneamente, y las asustadas personas quedaron suspendidas en una especie de trance, llenas de terror, incapaces de moverse o de articular alguna palabra o sonido. Las embravecidas olas se calmaron como si la misma mano del dios Poseidón hubiese caído abruptamente sobre ellas para detener cualquier movimiento. El viento dejo de soplar, sintiéndose una atmósfera tan peligrosa y cortante que ni siquiera se comparaba con el filo de un cuchillo a punto de rebanar una yugular, y la luna enrojecida se vio despejada en su totalidad de las nubes que la cubrían parcialmente, brillando con destello escarlata como si estuviese ensangrentada.

El amanecer estaba muy próximo, pero esta vez, la luz del sol… no volvería a salir…

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —se aventuró a preguntar Ayumi desde su sitio, incrementándose su miedo, al igual que a sus amigos y a los demás.

—Las fuerzas malignas han despertado las antiguas criaturas del infierno —musitó la anciana Kaede pasmada y con los ojos completamente agrandados. Como un flash, un único pensamiento llegó a su mente y su mirada se dirigió automáticamente hacia la ahora cuarteada formación rocosa—. ¡Mi niña, Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!

Ni bien mencionó la preocupada anciana los nombres de la joven pareja, un torrente de alborotados demonios, de todos los tamaños y formas, salió del enorme orificio, esparciéndose hacia todas las direcciones existentes. En un tenebroso eco, la desquiciada risa de Naraku se hizo presente, mientras enviaba órdenes a los liberados monstruos de acabar con la especie humana y esclavizarlos según su conveniencia.

La maldición de la perla de Shikon se había desatado y con ella, el infierno…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de muchos días de continuo estrés, mucho trabajo, y problemas de la U (entre otros), finalmente he logrado terminar un nuevo capítulo y… ¡rayos! Esto me ha quedado como cuento de terror xD. Debo confesar que al principio no estaba muy convencida de cómo me estaba quedando, pero después de hacerle algunos arreglos (y escribir más de la cuenta en la revisión cuando la musa me iluminó xD), debo decir que me emocioné y me siento bastante satisfecha :P. ¡No puedo esperar por llegar al desenlace de tanto desastre! ¿Qué creen que pase?

Como seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta, ya estamos en los capítulos finales ^^. Aún no sé cuántos me falten con exactitud para terminar, pues tengo que escribir para saberlo xD, pero ya no son muchos, se los aseguro.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido, por supuesto agradeciendo a cada una de mis queridas lectoras por dejarme sus hermosos reviews. ¡Ya saben que soy adicta a sus comentarios y que me pone muy feliz leerlos! *-*. Un montón de gracias a: **ELOWYN3**, **Anthe**, **Sandra-Kag**, **Faby Sama**, **AllySan**, **dark priinCess**, **Kira Rydle**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Miyoko-chibi**, **Sarys** y **Minako k**. Siempre es un placer el poderles responder personalmente cuando me dan la posibilidad de hacerlo mediante mensajes a sus cuentas o sus mails, cuando me los dejan ^^ (si dejan sus correos, recuerden omitir el "arroba" para que Fanfiction no lo borre ;))

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí, además de ser mi sueldo motivacional =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D.:** Aquellos que aún no han visto la nueva imagen (correspondiente al capítulo anterior), no olviden pasarse por mi perfil ;). Los que ya la vieron, gracias por sus comentarios ^^.


	27. Descubrimiento de poderes

**Capítulo 27: Descubrimiento de poderes **

—_¡Kagome! _

Suspendida entre el mundo de los vivos y el abismo de la muerte, su subconsciente captó el llamado de una voz masculina de timbre familiar, en apenas, un lejano eco. ¿Quién era? Los sonidos a su alrededor eran turbios, desenfocados y distantes, como si estuvieran a muchos kilómetros de distancia de ella y su sistema auditivo aún se esforzara por captarlos con dificultad hasta que, finalmente, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. ¿Acaso sólo habría sido su imaginación?

—_Por favor… por favor, mi amor, respóndeme…_

Una vez más lo escuchó y esta vez, el clamor de aquella persona había sido más desesperado, más angustioso y más ferviente de lo que jamás creyó llegar a percibir en alguien, obligándola a entreabrir sus ojos con cierta pesadez. Su mirada se enfocó inicialmente en la nada, siendo lo único visible a su alrededor la más absoluta oscuridad. Después de unos instantes, sus párpados se abrieron completamente al darse cuenta que no podía ver absolutamente nada, salvo su propio cuerpo tras examinarse, el cual, de alguna forma se encontraba lo suficientemente iluminado para comprobar que no había quedado ciega, y que lo único aparentemente afectado por tan desconcertante lobreguez era el espacio a su alrededor.

—¿En… en dónde estoy? —preguntó dubitativa, comenzando a agitarse al saberse sola en ese extraño lugar. Un gran vació se instaló en su ser y la angustia se hizo presente en su pecho, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, invocando casi instintivamente el nombre del hombre al que ella amaba—. Inuyasha…

Su espíritu lo reclamó con ímpetu, queriendo aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas y resguardarse entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos; sin embargo, su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al llegar a su mente también, las tortuosas imágenes que le habían sido enseñadas antes de perder la consciencia. Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sintió su alma resquebrajarse como un frágil cristal. Él… él la había traicionado…

—Kagome…

Aquel suave y gentil susurró la sacó inmediatamente de sus melancólicas cavilaciones, al percibirlo a una muy corta distancia de ella. ¿Había alguien con ella en ese espacio vacío?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó a la nada por instinto, esperando que aquella voz, identificada como femenina, le respondiera.

—Kagome… —volvió a musitar la misma persona aún no identificada. Segundos después, se materializó en la figura semitransparente de una hermosa mujer de largos y azabaches cabellos, y de vestiduras de una sacerdotisa guerrera—. Finalmente… el cruel juego del destino te ha traído hasta este lugar —musitó ante la incredulidad de la muchacha.

—Tú eres… no, no puede ser… mi antepasado, ¿la sacerdotisa Midoriko? —la reconoció, tras recordar haber visto aquel hermoso rostro en más de un sueño y anteriores visiones. La mujer asintió en respuesta—. Entonces yo… ¿estoy muerta? —inquirió dudosa y ciertamente decaída por tal posibilidad.

—Estás en los límites fronterizos que conectan al más allá con el mundo real —explicó Midoriko, señalando un diminuto haz de luz delante de ellas, que indicaba la entrada al lugar del descanso eterno—, y tú estás atrapada entre ambas partes. No podrás volver, y tampoco cruzar…

—No… no comprendo —balbuceó Kagome, tratando de asimilar la reciente información.

No estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado allí, pero recordaba vagamente haber sido atrapada por Naraku y el susurro venenoso de su voz cerca de su oído, mientras veía como su amor había sido menospreciado por el hombre, al cual le había entregado todo, habiendo estado, inclusive, dispuesta a morir por él si fuese necesario. Inuyasha… ¿cómo había podido jugar de ese modo con sus sentimientos? Era tan doloroso y el solo pronunciar su nombre, fragmentaba más su corazón, y a pesar de todo, lo único que deseaba, era estar a su lado… 

La sacerdotisa la observó detenidamente por unos instantes, descifrando a la perfección lo que aquejaba a la muchacha. Ella estaba muy al corriente de lo ocurrido en el mundo actual, y por supuesto, sabía de la sucia trampa que le había tendido Naraku para poder apoderarse de la perla de Shikon, contaminando el corazón de la muchacha con tristeza y rencor hacia su amado. El muy maldito era muy astuto y supo aprovecharse de la más mínima oportunidad para manchar un amor tan puro e incondicional como el que se tenían Inuyasha y Kagome, de la misma forma como le habían hecho creer a ella en su tiempo para enfrentarla a Inuyûdai.

Esta joven pareja, en verdad no se merecía tanto sufrimiento, tomando en cuenta todo lo que ya han tenido que pasar durante los pasados años, concernientes a su crecimiento. Sin embargo, el destino ya estaba marcado y ella no podía, ni debía interferir, aunque su alma errante sintiera el deber de hacerlo. Quizás, tendrían que transcurrir otros quinientos años más para encontrar alguna otra oportunidad de ser liberadas, pese a que ahora, los demonios estuviesen libres y sometieran a la humanidad a sus dominios. Tal vez, si unían sus fuerzas en batalla, podrían lograr algo...

De cualquier modo, ya no había nada que hacer, además que tan solo le había sido consignado un pequeño momento para hablar con Kagome, y hacerle ver su actual situación. Debido a la siniestra intromisión de Naraku, el alma de la muchacha había quedado atrapada entre ambos mundos para pelear contra los espíritus malignos que se encerraban en el interior de la perla de Shikon, al igual que ella… Era una batalla interminable y agobiante, y a menos que la joya fuese destruida algún día, ellas nunca encontrarían el descanso eterno…

—Después que Naraku se aprovechara de tu debilidad, logrando así contaminar la pureza de perla de Shikon, tú has sido condenada, al igual que yo, a llevar una batalla eterna sin fin —indicó Midoriko con cierta amargura, después de haber luchado por un poco más de medio milenio—. El mundo ha quedado completamente a su merced. Las huestes del infierno han sido despertadas para traer destrucción y muerte, y someter a la raza humana de este mundo… No hay forma de detenerlo. Ya es demasiado tarde, y la joya no puede ser destruida, conforme lo demandaba la profecía, mediante el sacrificio de alguno de ustedes dos… tú has dejado de existir en este mundo… —expuso con seriedad y sin anestesia, notando inmediatamente la reacción espantada de Kagome.

—Por mi culpa… ¿muchas personas sufrirán? —murmuró la muchacha, sintiendo culpabilidad por haberse dejado influenciar por sus sentimientos de profunda tristeza al creerse engañada por Inuyasha—. Yo… ¿ya no puedo volver? —inquirió, asustada, creyendo ver luminosos faroles rojos emerger de entre la oscuridad como si cientos de seres la estuviesen asechando.

¿No había forma de regresar? Entonces, ¿éste era su verdadero destino? ¿Perder, inclusive, los privilegios del descanso eterno para llevar una batalla, la cual no tenía oportunidades de ganar o de terminar algún día? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tal condenación? ¿No bastaba con haber sido separada de su familia cuando era niña y haber vivido durante todos estos años sin memorias, lejos de una civilización? Su único pecado había sido amar, aunque él también le fuese arrebatado… ¿Qué sería de Inuyasha a partir de ahora? ¿Él también tendría que pelear incansablemente por sobrevivir en el mundo real?

De existir alguna forma de escapar de esta condenación y volver a la vida, ¿sería capaz de destruir esa joya maldita y restaurar la paz y tranquilidad en el mundo? Irremediablemente tendría que afrontar la pérdida de su ser amado de todos modos, ya sea matándolo o morir por su causa…

De esta última resolución, ya tenía conocimiento gracias a los relatos de su abuelo, que había logrado recordar hace poco, y desde luego, por una previa intervención de la anciana Kaede, cuando les contó a todos sobre esa antigua historia. Cuando Inuyasha y ella aceptaron asumir los riesgos que implicaban su amor, también habían acodado en encontrar cualquier otra solución que no fuese la muerte de alguno de los dos… y mucho menos en manos del otro. No… ¡eso era simplemente inaceptable!

El culpable de todo era ese despreciable ser, llamado Naraku… ¡Él no debía salirse con la suya!

—Eso no… no puedo… no es justo… —musitó Kagome quedamente, ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo, cerrando sus manos en puños—. Yo quiero volver y… ¡quiero luchar junto a Inuyasha!

—Kagome… sabes que eso ya no es posible —le habló Midoriko con comprensión, sabiendo lo difícil que era para ella aceptar su actual realidad.

—¡Muéstrame! Quiero ver con mis propios ojos los estragos que ha causado Naraku con el poder de la perla —exigió, ignorando las previas palabras de la sacerdotisa. No quería aceptar su destino ni tampoco resignarse a dejar a sus amigos e inocentes personas en sus manos; y si ésta era una manera para armarse de valor y luchar contra los demonios, ¡que así fuera!

La mujer de fuerte armadura suspiró con cansancio, pero concedió el último deseo de la muchacha, antes de ser sumergidas ambas en la oscuridad, en una incansable batalla. Se movió un poco y extendió su brazo, formándose una especie de pantalla delante de ellas. Como si estuviese presenciando la transmisión de alguna película de terror, Kagome vio el gigantesco agujero en medio del mar, contorneado por enormes y puntiagudas estalagmitas. Con feroces y escalofriantes rugidos, monstruos de diversas formas y tamaños salieron de las profundidades infernales para extenderse por los negruzcos cielos, únicamente iluminados por el resplandor rojizo de la luna llena. Desde lo alto, flotando dentro de una burbuja purpúrea, una criatura de rostro conocido alzó su brazo, sonriente, y señaló a la playa, dando algún tipo de orden. ¡Era Naraku! El muy maldito lo estaba disfrutando…

La azabache también reconoció claramente las figuras de sus amigos y con horror, presenció como una buena cantidad de bestias se dirigían hacia ellos con el fin de atacarlos. Estaban en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada, salvo observar.

La trasmisión cambió y proyectó otros lugares del mundo a manera de cortas secuencias de imágenes, mostrando la cruel y repentina invasión sobre varias ciudades. Personas asustadas correteando en medio de espantados gritos, huyendo de las demoniacas criaturas que pretendían devorarlas o simplemente asesinarlas sin la más mínima piedad. Muchos trataron de defenderse con objetos corto punzantes, otros, con armas de fuego, logrando prolongar sus vidas en medio de sus sufrimientos o, en la mejor de las suertes, exterminar a sus agresores y escapar con vida.

Todo era un absoluto caos y en medio de tanto derramamiento de sangre de gente inocente, los ojos de Kagome se ampliaron precipitosamente al reconocer un rostro en particular, entre la muchedumbre, que se le hizo sumamente familiar, y que creyó ya no recordar por los años transcurridos. Su corazón se llenó de gozo al volverla ver de alguna manera, pero también, se llenó de angustia y temor por lo que pudiera pasarle en esos momentos.

—Mamá… —pronunció en un hilo de voz, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos chocolates. Tantos años habían pasado y ella seguía exactamente igual a cómo era en aquel entonces—. ¡Mamá! —vociferó desesperadamente, al observar un monstruo de filosos colmillos caer peligrosamente sobre ella con sus fauces grandemente abiertas, antes que la pantalla se esfumara, interrumpiendo así, su transmisión—. ¡No, espera! ¡Mi madre! ¿Qué le sucedió? —le preguntó abiertamente a Midoriko, volteándose hacia ella—. ¡Tengo que saber si está bien! ¡Por favor!

La sacerdotisa la miró con ojos piadosos y se acercó a ella, apoyando su mano en su hombro con gentileza. Kagome alzó su llorosa mirada hacia ella, convenciéndose más que nunca, que no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así y vivir encerrada por la eternidad en el interior de la maldita joya, sin hacer nada.

—Ya es hora —concluyó Midoriko, percibiendo la intranquilidad de los demonios que las rodeaban, disponiéndose a atacarlas. El tiempo se les había acabado—. Necesitarás de un arma para defenderte —aseguró, extendiendo su palma delante de ella, apareciendo un arco con un carcaj con flechas que nunca se agotarían, en un fugaz destello de luz—. Prepárate y… olvídate definitivamente de tus amigos, tu familia, pero sobre todo, de tu amor y tus sentimientos por él, porque sólo sería una distracción.

Kagome respingó. Con ojos grandemente abiertos, la muchacha observó, horrorizada, a la semitransparente sacerdotisa delante de ella por darle semejantes instrucciones. ¿Olvidar a sus amigos y a su familia? ¿Olvidar a Inuyasha? ¿Ni siquiera le permitirían conservar sus recuerdos más valiosos? Su amor era lo único que le quedaba, ¿cómo eliminarlo de su corazón como si fuese una máquina reprogramable? ¡Esto ya era demasiado!

—¿Por qué? —consultó ella simplemente—, sólo dime, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros para ser castigados de esta manera?

—Su amor sencillamente está prohibido, y lo ha estado desde mucho antes que ustedes nacieran, cuando predominaba la guerra entre seres sobrenaturales y humanos —explicó Midoriko—. Inuyasha desciende de las grandes estirpes de los más poderosos demonios perro y tú, heredaste los poderes de purificación de las más reconocidas sacerdotisas existentes en el mundo… —contó con cierta amargura, recordando su propia vida hace ya más de quinientos años—. Al igual que mi amado Inuyûdai y yo… ustedes no pueden estar juntos, debido a la perla y sus diferencias de…

—¡Te equivocas! Esto no es por culpa de la perla —argumentó la azabache arrebatadamente, interrumpiéndola—. ¿Desde cuándo el amor entre dos personas está prohibido, únicamente por proceder de orígenes diferentes? ¿No es acaso lo mismo que la discriminación de clases, de razas o color de piel? —se defendió, muy segura de sus propias palabras—. Es muy posible que tu amado y tú hayan tenido que atravesar por momentos muy difíciles a causa de prejuicios y habladurías de personas, que nunca aprendieron lo que era el significado verdadero amor, razón por la cual la perla los castigó. Pero eso no significa que nosotros tengamos que pasar exactamente por lo mismo y ahora pagar por la culpa de otros —replicó—. No cabe duda que nuestro destino ha estado trazado desde el inicio por la maldición de de esta joya, pero también es cierto que Inuyasha y yo, fuimos marcados por el destino para amarnos.

Dejando a la sacerdotisa prácticamente con la boca abierta, la azabache la continuó viendo con cierta rudeza, ignorando las infernales bestias que se acercaban paulatinamente a ellas, conforme llegaba el momento de encerrarlas en la oscuridad. Ella estaba lo suficientemente convencida de su argumento, que de alguna manera, pudo sentir el apoyo de Inuyasha desde el otro lado, llenándola de seguridad y confianza, creyendo, incluso, escucharlo.

—_Kagome… por favor, no me dejes… despierta…_ —la llamó nuevamente aquella voz masculina con profundo sentimiento, calentando su corazón. Era él, quien la estaba llamando y rogando para que regresara.

Una persona que dejaba de amar a alguien, ¿de verdad podría sonar así de desesperada al creer perderlo? No, no podía, y ahora más que nunca comenzaba a dudar seriamente acerca del engaño que le había sido mostrado. Su corazón se lo decía. Todo tenía que tratarse de una confusión…

—Lo siento, Midoriko —dijo sin más, a modo de despedida, sorprendiendo a su antepasado—. Pero yo lucharé al lado de Inuyasha y juntos, encontraremos una solución —aclaró, siendo su cuerpo místicamente iluminado por una luz destellante, ajena a los conocimientos de la sacerdotisa y desapareciendo la muchacha del lóbrego lugar, delante de ella.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sosteniéndola con el mismo fervor inicial en sus brazos, la continuó llamando entre débiles gemidos, zarandeándola suavemente con la única esperanza que abriera sus ojos y le permitiera ver ese dulce chocolate una vez más. Todo su mundo se derrumbaba con cada infinitésimo de segundo que pasaba sin ver ninguna reacción de su parte, resquebrajándose no sólo su corazón, sino también su brioso espíritu.

—Kagome… —susurró por reiterada vez con voz levemente quebrada, sacando su rostro del refugio del cuello de la muchacha. Acarició con su mano temblorosa la nívea piel de su mejilla y apartó un mechón de cabello para poder contemplarla mejor, limpiando al paso los residuos de sangre que se habían marcado cerca de su sien—. Perdóname… debí… debí saber protegerte… esto es mi culpa —se lamentó, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la izquierda de ella y aferrándola con intensidad, volviéndose a juntar sus marcas—. ¡Por favor, vuelve! Y si éste ha de ser nuestro destino… que sea mi vida a cambio de la tuya, pues mi amor por ti es más fuerte que la misma muerte…

Una lágrima cayó sobre la unión de sus manos y las marcas de ambos se iluminaron efímeramente por igual, sin que Inuyasha se percatara, muchos menos fuera consciente de que sus palabras, pronunciadas desde lo más profundo de su corazón, fuesen las responsables de aquello...

Al mismo tiempo, un diminuto haz de luz resplandeció en el interior de la ennegrecida perla, dentro del cuerpo de Naraku, cosa que ciertamente perturbó al villano, tras sentir una desagradable descarga en su mutado cuerpo. ¿Por qué de repente había sentido flaquear su invencible poder? Algo perturbado por la extraña sensación que percibía en su pecho –lugar en donde guardaba la legendaria joya-, dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia Inuyasha y lo observó con infinito rencor, deduciendo instintivamente que ese maldito había sido el causante de aquello. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Fuere lo que fuere, sería mejor acabar con ese bastardo de una vez por todas, antes que pudiera suceder algo más. Sabía que era estúpido tener esa clase de dudas, mucho más aún después de haberse encargado de esa mujercita, pero era mejor ir a lo seguro y desechar los estorbos. Después de todo, había esperado este momento por demasiados años y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para asesinar al último miembro de la familia Taisho con sus propias manos.

De pronto, -y sin que nadie más se diera cuenta-, Inuyasha sintió como el cuerpo de Kagome palpitaba entre sus brazos, paralizándolo momentáneamente y cortándose su respiración por estar a la expectativa. Buscó inmediatamente el rostro femenino y notó como su tez retomaba paulatinamente su color y sus labios se entreabrían para tomar una inhalación, comenzando a moverse su pecho con el vaivén de su respiración. Ella estaba… ¡ella estaba viva!

La vio abrir pesadamente sus párpados, enfocándose sus hermosos ojos chocolates sobre sus sorprendidos orbes dorados. Fue como si por un pequeño instante, su alma errante regresara a su cuerpo para devolverle la vida, que le había sido arrebatada en el mismo instante en que ella se había ido de su lado. ¿Cómo había podido asustarlo de esa manera?

—Inu… yasha… —susurró suavemente al ser él, la primera figura visible al despertar.

Fue algo inesperado encontrarse sorpresivamente entre sus brazos, después de lo que había visto, antes de perder la consciencia. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese allí? ¿Acaso no había estado muy ocupado con aquella mujer, profesándole su amor como para estar ahora con ella? Sin embargo, él había vuelto por ella y estaba allí, a su lado, lo que alimentaba sus esperanzas de que todo había sido definitivamente un error, o en el peor de los casos, una cruel trampa para separarlos y así, obtener la legendaria joya.

Aún aturdida por lo recientemente vivido y en su debilidad, observó silenciosamente a Inuyasha, notando sus ojos levemente enrojecidos y húmedos, pero que ahora brillaban con un destello de alegría. Parecía como si él hubiese estado llorando. ¿Por ella? Él había estado preocupado, aunque su sufrimiento parecía nulo ahora al ver una regocijante sonrisa en su rostro… tan tranquilizadora y tan llena de amor, que la estremecía…

—Kagome… —musitó el hombre, aún incrédulo del milagro que estaba presenciando, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón acelerarse, lleno de vida.

¡Dios! Era tanta su conmoción que no estaba seguro de si reír a carcajadas o si llorar como un niño. El sólo escucharla pronunciar nuevamente su nombre, había sido música para sus oídos, haciéndolo olvidar de todo lo demás, inclusive de la presencia de Naraku y sus demonios. Había estado tan asustado, que por un momento, pensó en seguirla al más allá, por supuesto, después de exterminar al malnacido ese y vengar la muerte de su amada.

Repentinamente, antes que Inuyasha pudiese reaccionar y pronunciar más palabras, una poderosa extremidad se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastró potentemente hacia atrás, obligándolo a soltar bruscamente a Kagome, aún en contra de su voluntad. Naraku no se había percatado del despertar de la azabache, puesto que en esos momentos, tenía toda su furia puesta en el oji-dorado, quien ahora estaba siendo estrujado por uno de sus viscosos tentáculos y contenía gemidos de agonía ante el eminente crujir de sus huesos.

—¡Maldito! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —demandó saber el villano, refiriéndose a la dolorosa descarga que había recibido hace pocos instantes—. ¿Qué tipo de control tienes sobre la perla de Shikon?

El joven Taisho no supo a qué se refería con exactitud y apretando fuertemente sus dientes para no gritar, soslayó su mirada hacia abajo para verificar el bienestar de Kagome, siendo ella su única preocupación, pese a estar él mismo en tremendos aprietos.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Respirando pesadamente por el esfuerzo físico que le demandaba a su propio cuerpo para movilizarse, caminó hasta el último cuarto en el oscuro pasillo, el cual había sido su calabazo y prisión por un par de días. Era increíble apreciar como la parte subterránea de la mansión Kurayami no se había visto afectada en lo más mínimo con aquella potente detonación, que derribó toda la construcción, reduciéndola a escombros. Al parecer, se trataba de una estructura especial a prueba de explosivos para refugiarse en casos de emergencia, pues el repentino terremoto que había sacudido la tierra un par de minutos atrás, tampoco lo había afectado, salvo por una que otra rajadura en alguna pared, que consideraba normal debido a la magnitud del estremecimiento.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, era imposible no preguntarse, ¿qué sería lo próximo que sucedería? ¿Un ataque masivo de demonios? Sí, claro, como si eso pudiese suceder. Mejor no pensar en eso o de lo contrario perdería la cabeza.

Con un cansino suspiro, la joven mujer abrió la puerta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, al encontrarse ésta sin llave y miró dentro del cuarto. Su querido hermano tampoco estaba allí y su anhelo de abrazarlo de nuevo, murió con un silencioso sollozo. Ya lo había buscado por todas partes, e inclusive, el anciano Myoga, le había confirmado su ausencia en la escena del crimen al momento de la explosión. Pero entonces, ¿en dónde estaba? De una forma u otra, el hecho de no haberlo localizado –ni siquiera su cuerpo-, le daba esperanzas y fuerzas para seguir adelante. Miroku, seguramente, la ayudaría a recuperarlo.

—Kohaku… —murmuró en medio del silencio, apoyando su cansado cuerpo en la pared por un minuto.

Dándose valor, respiró hondamente y trató de controlar sus emociones, pues ya no tenía caso seguir llorando. Su hermano aún se encontraba con vida y no debía tener dudas de ello. Él era un muchacho muy inteligente, del cual, el enemigo podía sacar grandes ventajas como lo han venido haciendo hasta ahora. Si no había rastro alguno de Kohaku o de ese sujeto llamado Renkotsu, lo más probable era que él se lo llevara por órdenes de su jefe a otro lugar. Todo sería cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarse y rescatar a su hermano, y ella se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Cabizbaja, volvió a subir las escalaras para salir al exterior, divisando al pequeño anciano no muy lejos de ella, hablándole, algo histérico, al intercomunicador. Aparentemente, había podido restablecer la señal de la radio, pero… ¿por qué denotaba tanta preocupación en su tono de voz? Lo más seguro era que ya le hubiese comunicado a la agencia principal del FBI sobre la masacre en la mansión, sin embargo, todo indicaba que algo más había acontecido…

—¿Qué ocurre, central? ¡Contéstenme! —habló el viejito, esperando obtener alguna respuesta desde el otro lado, después que se cortara momentáneamente la comunicación—. ¿Qué pasó en aquella isla? ¿Encontraron al amo Inuyasha? ¡Central!

—_Afirmativo. Pero según informes de… tsshh… peligro…_ —contestó precipitadamente la voz de un hombre, con una señal transmisora mala y entrecortada—. _Esas bestias llegarán pronto a la ciudad._ _¡Están por todas partes!_ _Deben… tssshhh… antes que sea demasiado tarde. _

—¿Bestias? ¿A qué se refiere? —inquirió el anciano Myoga, dudoso, empezando ciertamente a asustarse.

—_Señor Fukushima, ¡ya están aquí!_ —interrumpió repentinamente la voz de otro hombre en la conversación.

—_¡Todos a sus puestos! _—se escuchó una segunda voz, junto con varios disparos que hicieron eco en el fondo, antes que la comunicación definitivamente se cortara entre griteríos, perdiéndose del todo la señal.

—¿Hola? Central, ¿me escuchan? ¡Central! —insistió el veterano, escéptico, por la lo que acababa de escuchar, sin obtener ninguna respuesta esta vez.

—¿Qué… qué sucede? —inquirió Sango, sumamente preocupada, obteniendo únicamente una mirada igualmente interrogante por parte del anciano.

Antes que él o la castaña pudiesen intercambiar más palabras, el sonoro rugido gutural, proveniente de los nocturnos cielos, llamó la atención de ambos. Los dos se paralizaron y alzaron sus ojos al firmamento, esperando, con corazones acelerados, la visualización del enigmático ser que había anunciado su pronta llegada.

—Esto no… no es posible… —balbuceó el veterano, retrocediendo intuitivamente un par de pasos. Un muy mal presentimiento lo invadió, llegando a su mente la peor de las hipótesis: La maldición de la perla de Shikon.

En cuestión de segundos, un masivo grupo de criaturas de apariencias demoniacas descendieron velozmente de los cielos y se esparcieron por los alrededores para atacar, sin piedad, a sus víctimas. Algunas grandes y poderosas bestias pasaron de ellos dos, viéndolos como presas insignificantes y no merecedoras de su tempo, a diferencia de otros, que más bien los vieron como un aperitivo suculento y se lanzaron directamente hacia ellos.

—¡¿Qué son estas cosas? —exclamó Sango, aterrada, logrando agacharse justo a tiempo –gracias a sus excelentes reflejos-, al arremeterla una gran serpiente voladora de filosas fauces, la cual sólo la rozó.

—¡Son monstruos del infierno! —alcanzó a vociferar el anciano Myoga, completamente espantado, antes que él también quedara en la mira de sus sobrenaturales atacantes—. ¡Piedad, yo sólo soy un indefenso viejito! —expuso, encomendándose a todos los dioses, mientras buscaba algún escondite entre los escombros.

—¡Señor Myoga!

Por instinto, la castaña agarró el primer objeto que tuvo a la mano –en este caso, un grueso y pesado tablón de madera de entre las ruinas-, y lo levantó con todas sus fuerzas para golpear a uno de los monstruos, en su defensa. No pasó demasiado tiempo para verse en la necesidad de contraatacar nuevamente contra otra espantosa criatura, convirtiendo ese madero en su arma.

La debilidad y el dolor de su maltratado cuerpo, pasó a segundo plano, actuando la adrenalina sobre ella. Como una guerrera de alguna época antigua, la joven mujer se defendió a diestra y siniestra, evitando a toda costa ser 'comida de monstruo', aunque no logrando matar a ninguno por más esfuerzo que hiciera. ¿Debería aplicar mayor fuerza en sus golpes? Esas criaturas parecían ser invencibles, y además de aturdirlos un poco, no lograba mayor cosa. Quizás, ¿con un arma?

Con movimientos ágiles y diestros, Sango se movilizó por el campo de batalla, eludiendo, pegando, y hasta embistiendo, abriéndose camino y escaneando rápidamente sus alrededores. Buscó entre los cadáveres y restos de sus amigos del FBI alguna pistola, un cuchillo o algún artefacto que le pudiese servir, específicamente para matar, encontrando algo útil junto al cuerpo sin vida del joven Kuranoske. Era irónico que, de alguna manera, él volviese a salvarle la vida de una manera indirecta, estando él ya muerto.

Con un silencioso agradecimiento y en las prisas, Sango se lanzó hacia su inerte cuerpo y tomó dos granadas del cinturón de su fallecido amigo. Retiró el seguro metálico de una de las bombas con sus dientes y la lanzó directamente hacia un grupo de diez demonios que se aproximaban directamente hacia ella. El impacto fue fulminante, y lo suficientemente certero como para pulverizar a las horrendas criaturas y reducirlas a polvo.

La castaña levantó su cabeza y sonrió al ver los favorables resultados de su urgido movimiento. Después de todo, esas cosas no eran inmortales, no obstante, aún había demasiados. En menos de lo que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se avecinaba una nueva 'avalancha' de mínimo cincuenta espíritus malignos con gran algarabía y lo único que pudo hacer, fue correr. No tuvo tiempo para pensar demasiado, viéndose obligada a hacer uso de la segunda granada, y tirándose de bruces para menguar el impacto, se ovilló y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, mientras los restos de las destrozadas criaturas caían como lluvia a su alrededor.

El anciano Myoga quedó impresionado por la hazaña de Sango y se atrevió a sacar momentáneamente la cabeza de su escondite y gatear sigilosamente hacia ella para cerciorarse que la joven aún estuviese con vida, o por lo menos, no herida de gravedad. Cuando la vio moverse nuevamente y alzar su castaña mirada hacia él, sintió gran alivio y sonrió, pero su sosiego no duró demasiado al divisar más bestias deformes y de afiladas fauces acercarse precipitosamente hacia ellos. ¡Rayos, estas cosas no tenían fin!

—¡Cuidado! —vociferó la joven Taijiya, poniéndose velozmente de pie y empujando al viejito de regreso a su previo escondite, entre los escombros, mientras ella se alejaba con movimientos esquivos en dirección contraria.

Estaba completamente indefensa esta vez y estaba segura que su cuerpo no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Si hasta ahora había podido resistir, ha sido únicamente por el instinto de supervivencia y la cantidad de adrenalina que corría por sus venas, pero todo tenía sus límites y ella estaba llegando al suyo.

Los demonios, al ver como sus camaradas habían sido pulverizados por la mujer, mostraron inmediatamente su interés por ella; no para vengar a aquellos monstruos inútiles que se habían dejado derrotar tan fácilmente por la humana, pues poco les importaba, sino simplemente por el placer de derrotar a una presa renuente. Por su naturaleza misma, ellos no podían aceptar que un humano igualara sus fuerzas, mucho menos vencerlos. Sencillamente por eso, no la podían dejar impune.

—¡Sango, la bazuca! —señaló el anciano Myoga, al percatarse de un objeto de forma cilíndrica entre la chatarra de uno de los vehículos policiales—. ¡Ay, mamacita! —Por supuesto que su pequeña intervención había llamado la atención de algunos monstruos, impulsándolo a volverse a esconder rápidamente, y a temblar como un par de castañuelas—. Estoy muy viejo para estas cosas...

Corriendo el riesgo de morir entre las fauces de una de las atemorizantes bestias con cabeza de reptil y colmillos afilados, la castaña rodó sobre el suelo y alcanzó el arma antitanque. Se lo colocó sobre el hombro y sin tomarse el tiempo necesario de apuntar cuidadosamente, simplemente fijó su blanco y disparó. Un proyectil de 89 mm de diámetro salió propulsando al aire, detonando al alcanzar a una de las criaturas en lo alto y pulverizando a todos los demás.

Aún con la respiración agitada por el cansancio y la adrenalina, Sango se puso lentamente de pie y examinó cuidadosamente los cielos por si algún otro monstruo quisiera amenazarlos, pero para su tranquilidad, parecía que esta vez, los había exterminado a todos. No estaba segura si podrían llegar más de esas cosas, pero por lo menos contarían con el tiempo suficiente para huir de allí lo antes posible y refugiarse en otro lugar. Lo mejor sería reunirse con sus amigos de la agencia del FBI y contar con su protección. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que había podido sucederles cuando se cortó la comunicación de radio, aunque muy posiblemente habían sufrido de un ataque sorpresivo de monstruos al igual que ellos. Sin embargo, siendo éstos personal capacitado en armamento sofisticado, no deberían tener demasiados problemas para enfrentarse a esas espantosas criaturas –extraídas del mismo infierno-, y exterminarlos, como lo había hecho ella.

—Me impresionas, muchacha. Eres digna hija de tu padre —elogió el anciano Myoga a Sango, sorprendido por su hazaña.

—¿De dónde han salido esos monstruos? —cuestionó la castaña, sujetándose sus adoloridas costillas, al comenzar enfriarse nuevamente su cuerpo e intensificarse su dolor. Realmente estaba agotada.

—Me temo que todo esto está relacionado con la perla de Shikon —explicó el viejito, alzando su mirada al firmamento nocturno y contemplando la perturbadoramente enrojecida luna—. La maldición finalmente se ha cumplido y esta inevitable pesadilla, se ha hecho realidad…

—¿Hay… hay alguna manera de detener esto? —inquirió Sango muy preocupada, temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante.

—Todo queda en manos de esos dos seres predestinados para destruir esta joya, según lo afirma la antigua leyenda —respondió con profunda melancolía al pensar en el destino de su amo y de su pareja, la joven Higurashi—. De lo contrario, todos estaremos perdidos...

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El aire se escaseaba en sus pulmones, sintiendo como si una poderosa serpiente se enroscara entorno a su cuerpo y lo estrangulara hasta morir. Su enemigo se estaba deleitando con su sufrimiento, y lo observaba sádicamente con sus ojos rojizos, llenos de maldad y profundo odio hacia él.

—Aún cuando me deshice ya de tu mujercita, me sigues causando problemas, Taisho —dijo, cargado de veneno en sus palabras, apretando a su víctima un poco más.

¿Problemas? Seguro. Siempre que quisiera afrontarse a él, Naraku lo encontraría y le daría muchos problemas. Desde un inicio ha sido así, y por supuesto que ahora, aunque estuviera siendo triturado, no pensaba rendirse y dejarlo vencer. Sin embargo, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para pensar en algo coherente y liberarse, o enfocarse en las estupideces que decía ese maldito. En realidad, estaba más preocupado por Kagome, porque no se hiciera notar.

La miró de soslayo y notó la inmovilización de la chica, seguramente por haber regresado de la muerte y posteriormente ser arrojada bruscamente al suelo, tras un repentino ataque de Naraku. Sólo en ese momento, fue verdaderamente consciente de la gravedad de las circunstancias. Si hasta ahora no había percibido tanto peligro, a causa de la invasión de las criaturas infernales, por estar más al pendiente de su amada, ahora, ciertamente estaba asustado. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo en la isla? Ella tenía los ojos grandemente abiertos y parecía luchar por articular alguna palabra. ¡Mejor que no lo hiciera!

—"_Por favor… no digas nada… sólo huye…"_ —suplicaba Inuyasha internamente, luchando por respirar, sólo esperando que ella escuchara sus pensamientos de algún modo. No obstante, lo inevitable sucedió y ella salió rápidamente de su shock.

Demasiado tarde.

—¡INUYASHA! —vociferó a todo pulmón, entrando en desesperación por verlo en peligro.

Los ojos rojizos del villano se enfocaron automáticamente en la azabache y al verla con vida, su entrecejo se frunció. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer siguiera viva? Él mismo se había encargado de ponerla fuera del camino, estando seguro de haber destruido su frágil alma humana; y ahora, ella estaba allí, como si nada. Ah, a lo mejor eso explicaba esa leve variación en el interior de la perla…

Por su propia seguridad, tendría que ponerle remedio a esto, pero antes, jugaría un poco con ambos… en verdad quería ver la cara de sufrimiento del estúpido de Inuyasha.

Las pupilas de Naraku destellaron efímeramente y antes que cualquiera lo viera venir, dos monstruos en forma de ciempiés y escarabajo, respectivamente, se dirigieron hacia la azabache, dispuestos a cumplir con la silenciosa orden dada por su líder. Kagome apenas logró voltearse, cuando notó que esas bestias, prácticamente ya estaban encima suyo.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par del terror y antes que su mente pudiera procesar lo que realmente estaba pasando, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, actuando instintivamente por él. Una extraordinaria energía llenó todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo en infinitésimos segundos desde los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, los cuales brillaron místicamente con un reflejo plateado, adoptando ese color en su totalidad. Con una fuerza descomunal, se liberó bruscamente de su aprisionamiento –para la completa consternación de Naraku-, y rompió los poderosos tentáculos que lo habían estado triturando. Sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzó a una velocidad sobrehumana desde lo alto, cayendo grácil pero firmemente delante de la paralizada azabache y golpeó a una de las amenazantes bestias frontalmente con su puño.

El colosal escarabajo retrocedió y cayó toscamente hacia atrás, quedando con la mandíbula destrozada. Por otra parte, el ciempiés, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para atacar de frente a su sorpresivo agresor con sus mortíferas pinzas delanteras, mientras sus extremidades posteriores buscaban codiciosamente a la muchacha, quien sólo alcanzó a gemir, debido a la rapidez con que todo estaba pasando.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, asqueroso insecto súper desarrollado! —gruñó el oji-dorado, amenazante, agarrando a la criatura por la cabeza y retorciéndola como un trapo hasta escuchar crujir cada uno de sus segmentos. Instintivamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás y resguardó a la muchacha detrás de él—. Kagome, ¿estás bien?

—S-Sí… —afirmó, aún insegura, contemplándolo desde su ancha espalda.

Su atractivo perfil seguía tan perfecto como siempre y sus ojos relucían de un dorado intenso que la hipnotizaban con sólo mirarlo; sin embargo, su cabello negro como el ébano, había cambiado y ahora lucía "muy diferente". Hebras plateadas como las de un ángel destacaban ahora su larga melena, y lo único que pudo pensar, era que no podía lucir más hermoso. Además de ese "pequeño detalle", su apariencia física seguía exactamente igual y no había cambiado nada… nada, salvo el extraordinario poder sobrenatural que ahora poseía. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Tranquila, mi amor, yo te protegeré —prometió Inuyasha sin más, continuando con la vista al frente para escudriñar detenidamente el terreno, sin bajar la guardia en ningún instante.

Esa simple afirmación calentó el corazón de la azabache, devolviéndole la confianza que había perdido cuando Naraku contaminó su alma con dudas y tristezas. Lo necesitaba escuchar tanto, como sentir su cuerpo mismo, aferrarse al suyo con intensidad, sólo para hacerle saber que él estaría con ella. Inclusive, si el engaño era verdad, de alguna manera contradictoria, ella estaba feliz por el simple hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Y sin siquiera proponérselo, sus ojos chocolates se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —Injurió Naraku, saliendo de su inicial asombro por haber sido herido de una de sus extremidades –la cual se regeneró casi enseguida-, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la joven pareja—. ¡Te haré pagar con lágrimas de sangre cada una de tus intromisiones!

Inuyasha gruñó y por instinto, cubrió protectoramente a Kagome con su cuerpo y la incitó a que retrocediera. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas, y la energía nuevamente llenar cada una de sus células. Esto se iba a poner bastante feo y no tenía planeado arriesgar nuevamente la vida de su amada de ninguna manera. No lo soportaría… no otra vez… ¡Él la protegería costara lo que le costara! Aún cuando ahora se encontrara rodeado de cincuenta demonios más a su alrededor, él la sacaría de allí y aprovecharía el reciente descubrimiento de sus sobrenaturales poderes.

—Cobarde… —masculló Inuyasha entre dientes—. ¿Demasiado "gallina" para enfrentarte a mí por tu propia cuenta? —lo provocó, como era su costumbre, abriendo la boca más de lo necesario—. ¡Pelea!

Naraku se rió burlescamente y en menos de un parpadeo, lanzó un viscoso y alargado tentáculo contra el hombre para acallarlo, sólo para dar la señal de ataque. El oji-dorado abrazó fuerte y velozmente a la azabache para cubrirla con su cuerpo y esquivar la sorpresiva arremetida, quedando ambos en el suelo; y las bestias infernales se arrojaron contra ellos para torturarlos un rato, mas no matarlos.

Muy asustada, Kagome cerró fuertemente sus ojos y en su ferviente deseo por sobrevivir y resguardar la vida de Inuyasha, una intensa luz la iluminó y se extendió en torno a los dos, cubriéndolos y pulverizando magistralmente a la manada de monstruos, sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que realmente había hecho.

Al parecer, ella también había descubierto sus poderes ocultos de purificación, tal y como correspondía a la descendiente de una sacerdotisa.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Después de muchos intentos, ¡al fin he podido subir la actualización! El capítulo ha estado listo desde hace casi dos semanas (en verdad me esforcé por traerlo antes), pero por problemas que ha venido teniendo Fanfiction ya hace varias semanas, ha sido imposible u_u. Pero no se preocupen, dentro de todo, hay buenas noticias. Algunas de las escritoras de acá mismo, han descubierto un truquito para poder subir las continuaciones sin mayores problemas, y aunque las alertas no estén llegando al momento como deberían, al menos no tendrán que quedarse sin sus historias preferidas xD. Gracias Sele, por enseñarme cómo hacerlo =).

Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, paso a agradecer brevemente a mis fieles lectoras por seguir apoyándome y dejarme sus muy apreciados reviews. Infinitas gracias a: **AllySan**, **ELOWYN3**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Sandra-Kag**, **Faby Sama**, **Franessa Black**, **SaKuaKu**, **Sarys**, **Kira Rydle** y **lindakagome**. (Lamento mucho si mis agradecimientos y respuestas individuales a cada una de ustedes, no les son notificadas a tiempo a sus mails, pero imagino que podrán verlos en su bandeja de entrada de sus cuentas de la página ^^').

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo, por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, y por seguir leyendo mis viejas historias! No olviden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí, y son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo para su entretención =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	28. Más allá de la muerte

**Capítulo 28: Más allá de la muerte**

El hombre de larga trenza continuó corriendo, golpeando y destajando toda criatura demoniaca a su paso, mientras se abría camino hasta el único medio de escape que quedaba… el helicóptero. Lástima que era el último en pie, pues los demás habían sido destruidos.

Después de haber presenciado la absoluta y sobrenatural transformación de Naraku, no pudo negar que había quedado completamente anonadado con su nueva apariencia. Totalmente inhumano. Y, no lo decía únicamente por su aspecto físico, sino también por sus retorcidos pensamientos de destruir al mundo entero y exterminar a la raza humana en todos los sentidos. Nunca creyó que él llegara tan lejos en sus planes… ni en sus actos. Siempre lo había creído un loco desquiciado que le pagaba muy bien para ayudarle a cumplir gran parte de sus fechorías. Sin embargo, ¿qué caso tenía obedecer las órdenes de un maldito que, prácticamente, le había dado completamente la espalda, al permitir que sus infernales criaturas lo atacaran también? ¡Esto era traición! Después de tantos años a su servicio, ¿cómo se atrevía a poner a esas cosas en su contra? Ahora, se trataba de su propia vida y luchar por sobrevivir, junto a todos los demás, incluyendo al enemigo.

—Maldito Naraku —masculló Bankotsu entre dientes, al momento que elevaba con furor su única, pero mortal arma, y partía en dos a una asquerosa bestia de piel viscosa.

Salir de la isla, sería la única alternativa, aunque estaba seguro que esos demonios ya estaban esparcidos por todas partes, fuere al lugar que fuere. De cualquier forma, debía intentarlo. Además, después de haber visto con sus propios ojos, la adquisición de sobrenaturales poderes de Inuyasha, decidió también abandonar su deber de venganza por la muerte de sus hermanos. No supo qué era lo que había hecho ese infeliz, pues en menos de un parpadeo, había desaparecido de su vista, reapareciendo, sorprendentemente, varios metros más allá, en la base del parcialmente destruido montículo, con su mujer -la belleza de cabellos azabaches-, en brazos. En fin, si salían de ésta, ya después podría ajustar cuentas.

—Jakotsu, ¿me escuchas? —habló el hombre a través de su intercomunicador, tratando de comunicarse con su hermano—. Naraku nos traicionó. Nos matará a todos si no salimos de este lugar —informó rápidamente, eludiendo una embestida—. ¡Jakotsu! —en lugar de una respuesta, creyó escuchar un leve gemido, indicándole que estaba en problemas—. ¡Maldición!

Llevado por su instinto, desvió su camino y fue en busca de su hermano.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Infinidad de pequeñísimas partículas escarchadas flotaron en el aire, después de haber reducido a un cuantioso número de monstruos a simple polvo. El cegador destello se apagó del mismo modo como había surgido, dejando gran consternación en el villano, quien observaba con ojos grandemente abiertos, el reciente e inesperado acontecimiento.

Preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido, frunció su entrecejo con furia y dirigió su siniestra y rojiza mirada -llena de odio-, hacia la joven pareja, la cual estaba tirada en el arenoso suelo. ¡Esos miserables! ¡¿Cómo se atrevían? En ningún momento se había esperado alguna intervención "extraordinaria" por parte de alguno de los dos. Primero, había sido Inuyasha con su sorpresiva transformación y adquisición de sobrehumana fuerza; ahora, esa mujer poseía poderes de purificación, capaces de eliminar a cualquier criatura de ente maligno. Podría resultar un problema…

—Malditos… —masculló, colérico.

Los había subestimado. Sin embargo, eso no significaba su derrota, ni mucho menos una razón para preocuparse seriamente. Después de todo, él era el actual poseedor de la valiosa perla de Shikon, y mientras la tuviera bajo sus dominios, nadie podría vencerlo. Sólo debería asegurar su victoria, intentando acabar con esa estorbosa mujer una vez más… Aún no se explicaba cómo había resucitado, después de haber estado seguro de su muerte, pero por sus poderes de purificación, debería tener cuidado con ella...

La joven pareja, por su lado, se movió levemente en su sitio. Kagome miró sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, quien aún la mantenía fuertemente abrazada bajo la protección de su fornido cuerpo, y vio que las amenazadoras criaturas habían desaparecido. ¿Ella había hecho todo eso? ¡Increíble! Su ancestro, la sacerdotisa Midoriko, le había mencionado acerca de su adquisición de grandes poderes, que por derecho de linaje le debían ser otorgados, pero nunca imaginó que sería de esta forma, ni en ese momento. Muy propicio, de hecho, pues los había salvado. ¡Ahora podría luchar junto a su amado y serle de utilidad!

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el oji-dorado, preocupado, alzando su cabeza para contemplarla a sólo escasos centímetros de separación.

—Sí —afirmó ella, sintiendo el cálido aliento sobre su rostro, mientras se perdía, por un breve instante, en su hechizante mirada dorada—. ¿Tú lo estás? —devolvió la pregunta, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de su parte. ¡Tentador!

Su corazón bombeó la sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas, y de pronto, su respiración se volvió pesada e inconsistente. Sin siquiera proponérselo, su organismo comenzó a reaccionar ante el calor y el roce que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo y sólo deseó congelar ese momento para poder sentirlo plenamente una vez más. Abrazarlo más fuerte, saborear sus labios, sentirlo, y… y…

¡Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en _eso_ en un momento así? Era tan débil ante él y sus condenadamente irresistibles encantos. Además, ¿no se suponía que debería estar resentida con él, por haber besado a aquella mujer? El precio de amarlo era demasiado…

Por su propio bienestar, el hombre se incorporó –aunque de haber sido por ella, habría permanecido gustosa de ese modo por más tiempo-, y la ayudó a levantarse. Sin embargo, ni bien se pusieron de pie, los ahora agudamente desarrollados sentidos de Inuyasha, lo advirtieron del venidero peligro. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, apartó a Kagome de su lado al notar la arremetida, dirigida hacia ella y con gran fuerza, receptó el zigzagueante ataque de un cuerno, envuelto en purpúrea energía maligna, con sus dos manos. El impacto lo hizo retroceder en medio de una onda expansiva, hundiéndose parte de la tierra bajo sus pies. Chispas electrizantes surgieron con el choque de ambos contrincantes, y mientras los dos pulsaban sus fuerzas contra el otro, Naraku aprovechó la distracción para arrastrar, cual gusanos, sus asquerosas extremidades por la arenosa superficie, acercándose estratégicamente a la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, quien había caído al suelo.

—¿Crees que podrás vencerme con tus ridículos poderes, recientemente adquiridos? —se mofó Naraku con sorna—. No eres más que basura, Taisho, y mientras yo posea la perla de Shikon, ¡nadie podrá hacerme frente!

—¡Keh! ¡Eso ya lo veremos! —desafió el oji-dorado, ejerciendo presión sobre el puntiagudo cuerno que estaba sosteniendo, para empujar a su enemigo hacia atrás.

No obstante, con un enérgico latigazo de uno de sus tentáculos a un costado, Naraku derribó tramposamente a Inuyasha, mandándolo a volar como a una insignificante mosca varios metros lejos. Riendo divertido, y haciendo uso del factor sorpresa, enroscó rápidamente sus serpentinos tentáculos alrededor de la cintura de Kagome, atrapándola y levantándola hacia él.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —chilló la azabache, cerrando fuertemente sus párpados y concentrando su poder para purificar a ese maldito. ¡Lo haría añicos, tal cual había hecho con esos monstruos!

—No te funcionará esta vez, _niñita_ —se mofó, enviando una fuerte descarga de energía oscura y contaminante, proveniente de la perla, desde el interior de su pecho.

Habiendo visto su ataque antes, Naraku fue capaz de canalizar el flujo de energía de la muchacha y absorbió ese poder en su propio beneficio, bloqueando así, la ofensiva de ella. La estrujó con fuerza y saña, disfrutando de sus débiles quejidos de dolor. ¡La victoria era suya!

Con algo de esfuerzo, el oji-dorado se incorporó, sujetándose adolorido su costado derecho, al haber sido éste lacerado violentamente. Con su puño apretado, alzó la vista hacia su enemigo, pero al ver inesperadamente a Kagome entre sus garras, -mirándolo afligida-, entró en pánico. Su respiración se detuvo y todos los sonidos se acallaron a su alrededor. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaron en sus oídos, creyendo escuchar cada pálpito en pausados pulsaciones, como si su músculo vital fuese a dejar de funcionar en cualquier momento.

—_Inuyasha… por favor, mátame… _

El joven Taisho se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, queriendo desechar desesperadamente aquel pensamiento, aquel martirizador y perturbador sueño, que lo había estado torturando desde hace algún tiempo, habiendo sido lo más reciente, esa misma noche… Su pesadilla se estaba desarrollando delante de él y en verdad, no deseaba escuchar esas terribles palabras de la boca de ella en ningún momento. No estaba dispuesto a perderla… no de nuevo. ¡Simplemente no lo soportaría! Si ella moría, él moriría con ella, aunque no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese mismo destino para Kagome, si a él le aconteciera aquello. Su amor por ella sobrepasaba todos los límites y sabía que perduraría aún más allá de la muerte.

—Maldito infeliz, ¡acabaré contigo! —rugió con voz amenazadoramente ronca, lanzándose contra su enemigo para rescatar a su amada azabache.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Dejando un rastro de sangre en su caminar, el hombre de azulinos ojos se movilizó con pasos pesados, apoyándose en una resistente rama a modo de bastón para no caerse. Quería llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba su amigo. Desde que lo había dejado atrás por huir con la señorita Kagome por petición de él, no había sabido nada de él, y francamente estaba preocupado. Posiblemente necesitaría de su ayuda. Por supuesto que en sus demacradas condiciones no sería de gran utilidad, pero por lo menos daría su mejor esfuerzo por no resultar un estorbo.

Al llegar a orillas del mar, creyó alucinar. Incrédulo se frotó sus ojos y volvió a mirar, confirmando la presencia de gigantescas estalagmitas, que emergían de las profundidades. Entró verdaderamente en pánico cuando vio a monstruosas criaturas ascender de aquel enorme agujero.

—No… no es posible —balbuceó, conteniendo el aliento.

Ofuscado, siguió el recorrido de algunos de los demonios infernales y para su horror, vio como éstos atacaban despiadadamente a su gente. Muchos de los agentes que habían llegado junto con él a la misión rescatista, habían muerto y sus destrozados cuerpos yacían visiblemente sobre el área de la playa, manchando de color carmesí la arena. Un panorama considerablemente tétrico. Un poco más allá, se encontraba la agente Ayame, acompañada de un hombre de piel morena, luchando por defender la zona alrededor del pequeño grupo de isleños. Parecían estar teniendo algunas dificultades, pero según su criterio, lo estaban sobrellevando considerablemente bien.

Al otro lado, divisó a un ser con ciertos rasgos humanos y extensiones monstruosas, saliendo asquerosamente de su espalda. ¿Acaso se trataba de Naraku? Vaya, con esa forma, bien podría ganar mucho dinero con sólo exhibirse como uno de los fenómenos más extraños del planeta… De no ser por tan aterrador poder que aparentaba poseer en esos instantes (seguramente a causa de la perla de Shikon), no dudaría en enjaularlo y venderlo a algún laboratorio, todo por el bien de la ciencia.

Por cierto, la persona que estaba peleando contra él… ¿quién era? Un hombre de cabellos curiosamente plateados, le estaba haciendo frente, demostrando una extraordinaria fuerza y agilidad, aunque no parecía ser una batalla demasiado justa y… ¡un minuto! ¿La mujer que acababa de caer era…?

—¿Señorita Kagome? —masculló, notando una misteriosa fuente de energía emanar de la mujer, utilizándola a manera de campo de protección y de ataque. Volvió a mirar la escena, esta vez, creyendo reconocer al extraño de plateados cabellos. ¿Podría ser…?

—¡Ayúdenme! Por favor… alguien… —gritó la voz de un hombre con desespero.

Miroku reaccionó inmediatamente al llamado y ladeó su rostro hacia el mar, reconociendo entre las agitadas olas a una persona, que luchaba desesperadamente por no hundirse, o en el peor de los casos, estrellarse contra las rocas.

—¡Hachi!

¡Su fiel amigo y sirviente se estaba ahogando! Dejando de lado el cansancio y debilidad de su propio cuerpo, el oji-azul corrió instintivamente hacia él. Sus pies tocaron el agua y después de un rápido escaneo, saltó sobre los sobresalientes montículos, con cuidado de no resbalarse. Con algo de dificultad, logró llegar a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana como para intentar alcanzarlo, y pensando rápido en una solución, le extendió la rama que le había estado sirviendo de soporte.

—Amo… Miroku… —clamó el regordete sirviente, emergiendo su cabeza del agua en busca de oxígeno—. No… no podré…

Había estado luchando un buen rato contra la muerte. Después de haber sido derribado el helicóptero en el que había tratado de rescatar a la señorita Kagome, no creyó sobrevivir. Sin embargo, si no dejaba de tragar tanta agua salada, estaba seguro que no duraría por mucho más tiempo. Su cuerpo se estaba entumeciendo y sus extremidades empezaban a dejar de responderle…

—¡Sostente, Hachi! ¡No te rindas! —animó el joven Hoshi, estirándose lo más que le fuere posible.

Con gran esfuerzo, Hachi alcanzó la rama, y de un tirón, Miroku lo acercó hacia él, tomándolo del brazo para jalarlo fuera del agua. Pero, sabiendo que aún no se encontraban del todo seguros, el joven Hoshi instó a su sirviente a seguirlo cuidadosamente sobre las resbaladizas rocas para llegar a tierra firme, y después, desplomarse ambos sobre la arena con sus respiraciones agitadas por el cansancio y la adrenalina del momento.

—Usted… me ha vuelto a salvar la vida, amo —dijo Hachi, luego de recuperar un poco el aliento y lograr sentarse—. Yo... que no soy nadie… De no haber sido por usted… yo…

—No digas tonterías, mi buen amigo —lo reprendió suavemente, empezando a sentir nuevamente el pronunciado dolor sobre las heridas de su cuerpo—. Si te encuentras bien, mejor ayúdame a levantarme… —propuso, esforzándose por incorporarse.

Recién en ese momento, Hachi se percató de las deplorables condiciones de su señor, asustándose al fijar la vista en las sangrantes heridas.

—¡Amo Miroku, está herido! —increpó, inquieto—. No debió…

—En realidad, eso es lo que menos me preocupa ahora, Hachi —lo interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con su mano para restarle importancia a su estado físico—. Naraku ha logrado apoderarse de la perla de Shikon y…

De pronto, la tierra se estremeció en una rápida, pero fuerte sacudida, paralizando a ambos hombres. Asustados, levantaron sus cabezas, sintiendo la detención momentánea de sus corazones, al percatarse de la veloz e imprevista aproximación de una gigantesca criatura con cuernos y afilados colmillos.

—¡MIROKU!

Con gran furia y precisión, una especie de saeta giratoria surcó velozmente los aires cual mortífera lanza, atravesando frontalmente al monstruoso ogro. El demonio chilló agudamente debido al desgarrador dolor de ser perforado en el centro de su pecho y cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, como si del tronco de un árbol milenario se tratara. Un demonio menos, pero no el último que debía ser derribado. Aunque la cantidad inicial de criaturas infernales había disminuido drásticamente, aún quedaban algunos muy peligrosos sueltos, sin mencionar a los nuevos que se escabullían del gigantesco agujero.

Delante de las sorprendidas miradas de Hachi y Miroku, descendió grácilmente un individuo de largos y plateados cabellos, y junto a él, se posó una joven mujer de hermoso parecer, quien creó inmediatamente un campo de protección alrededor de ellos para distraer por un corto lapso a su atacante principal.

—¿I-Inuyasha? ¿Pero qué…? —balbuceó el hombre de pequeña coleta, boquiabierto y estupefacto, por la nueva apariencia y poder de su amigo.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —replicó el oji-dorado, mirándolo de soslayo, mientras mantenía su vista fija en Naraku, quien había comenzado a golpear ferozmente el recién creado campo de energía de Kagome. No aguantaría por mucho tiempo—. Tienen que salir de aquí… Yo lo distraeré para que ustedes puedan escapar, junto a los demás —dijo sin más, apretando los puños y preparándose para volver a luchar, pese a su notable cansancio—. Aún debe quedar un helicóptero…

—Inuyasha, no podrás contra él tu sólo —replicó Kagome, retrocediendo un paso, debido a la magnitud del maligno ataque—. Yo me quedaré a tu lado…

—¡De ninguna manera! —refutó inmediatamente—. ¡Tú te irás con ellos!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No te dejaré! —objetó, casi histérica. Lágrimas se acumularon en sus chocolates ojos, negándose a abandonarlo. De ninguna manera permitiría que él sacrificara tan inútilmente su vida para ponerla a ella y a sus amigos a salvo—. ¡Yo no…!

—¡Kagome! —la interrumpió Inuyasha bruscamente, sonando lo suficientemente tajante para callarla y lograr que ella lo escuchara—. Entiéndelo… Jamás… jamás me perdonaría que algo te sucediera —apretó la mandíbula y evitó mirarla. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de mantenerse firme. El campo de energía estaba cediendo—, ellos te necesitan… aún quedan muchos monstruos sueltos y… no podrán llegar solos…

Sin darle alguna oportunidad de contradecirlo o argumentar su punto de vista, Kagome se dio cuenta, muy a su pesar, que él tenía razón. Y mientras sus dolidas lágrimas seguían su recorrido por sus mejillas, el campo de protección finalmente fue destruido e Inuyasha se lanzó contra Naraku para cubrirlos.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Sujetando la ametralladora fuertemente con ambas manos, el joven hombre cerró, asustado, sus pequeños ojos negros y en medio de un desaforado grito, apretó el gatillo con firmeza. En su desesperación, esparció consecutivas balas por doquier, queriendo librarse de las monstruosas criaturas, que se estaban acercando peligrosamente hacia él y al pequeño grupo que, se suponía, protegía. Ya había perdido a dos de ellos, no podía perder a otro más…

Con gran terror, había tenido que ser espectador de la trágica y macabra muerte de todos sus compañeros, y ahora, sólo quedaba él del equipo rescatista. Su superior, la agente Ayame, era la única sobreviviente de ellos, pero estaba muy retirada y ocupada con sus propios asuntos como para secundarlo en la defensa. ¡Esto era un matadero y él no podría hacerlo sólo!

—¡Cuidado, señor! —le advirtió Yuka, al aproximarse imprevistamente un demonio de dos cabezas a un costado de él.

En un descuido de apenas una fracción de segundo, la bestia estuvo delante del delgado hombre y lo atrapó entre sus fauces. Acompañado de un desgarrador alarido de él, fue oprimido entre los filosos y amarillentos colmillos de una de las cabezas de la infernal criatura, cayendo, al mismo tiempo, una de las granadas de su cinturón que se activó y explotó al contacto con el suelo. Un hombre menos, un demonio menos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ése era el último! —gritó Ayumi, al punto de un colapso nervioso, después de tan atroz matanza. Ya no había hombres armados que pudieran defenderlas—. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Las tres asustadizas chicas, que lo habían tenido que presenciar todo desde la primera fila, entraron en pánico y comenzaron a chillar histéricas. La anciana Kaede, detrás de ellas, trató de tranquilizarlas, aunque por obvias razones, sabía y comprendía que eso no sería posible, a menos que todo terminara pronto, sin la necesidad de la muerte de todas ellas o alguno de los muchachos que, pese a su torpeza, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo. Claro que ni Hakkaku ni Ginta eran guerreros de grandes habilidades en batalla, pero por lo menos habían tenido la iniciativa de examinar algunas de las armas de los soldados caídos para probarlas. ¡Qué buena idea! Tal vez, ellas deberían intentar lo mismo.

—¡AAAHHH, CUIDADOOO! —vociferó Eri, señalando con su dedo índice a un grupo de pequeños, pero fieros demonios.

—¡Yo no quiero ser comida por estas cosas!

Como acto reflejo, inducido por el miedo y el pánico de ser devorada lenta y dolorosamente, Yuka simplemente se lanzó sobre Hakkaku y le arrebató el arma que estaba examinando con cierta cautela –pues no sabía usarla-, y disparó sin mirar exactamente a donde. Por supuesto que el artefacto, además de ser pesado, causó cierto rebote sobre la chica al momento de expulsar con gran fuerza una numerosa secuencia de balas y la desestabilizó.

Una lluvia de municiones salió disparada de la pesada ametralladora, pudiendo la chica apenas controlarla. Aunque, probablemente, habría sido mejor si hubiese apuntado con los ojos abiertos para poder diferenciar al enemigo de sus amigos. Tarde se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle al abrir sus párpados y darse cuenta del casi asesinato, notando el humo sobre ciertas partes de los cuerpos de dos chicos en particular.

A Hakkaku, accidentalmente le había volado gran parte de su cabello, rapando ambos costados de su cabeza y dejando en su lugar un exclusivo y sofisticado peinado punk; pelos parados en forma de zigzag, gracias al susto de casi perder la cabeza. Podía jurar que hasta se habían blanqueado. Y Ginta… él disfrutaba ahora de una linda camiseta al último grito de la moda; con flecos y lo suficientemente corta para ventilar su obligo en esos terribles días de calor. Tenía un toque bastante femenino, en realidad.

Oh, sí, un poquito más y no lo habrían contado. Bueno, al menos ella había podido deshacerse de esos "bichos" y salvar sus vidas, ¿no?

—Vaya, acabaste con todos ellos —dijo Eri, asombrada.

—Sí, y casi nos mata también —refutó Hakkaku, dejándose caer de rodillas al sentir sus piernas temblorosas.

—Perdón. Ustedes no actuaron rápido —Yuka se rió nerviosa por el comentario y por el bien de todos, soltó el arma, percatándose de los _destrozos_ que había causado—, pero míralo por el lado positivo… ahora tienes un nuevo look...

—¡Wow! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? —inquirió Ayumi, observándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Qué original diseño —comentó Eri, echándole un vistazo más de cerca al singular modelo de la destrozada camiseta de Ginta—. Creo que contrataré a Yuka como mi diseñadora de imagen. ¡Yo quiero una igual!

Confundidos, los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente de pies a cabeza. Parpadearon un par de veces. Se volvieron a examinar, y finalmente emitieron lo más parecido a un grito, aunque fácilmente podría confundirse con el chillido de un par de chicas escandalizadas. Y no era para menos, cuando uno de ellos tenía apariencia de un pandillero extravagante y el otro traía una prenda, que más bien parecía un top para damas, dándole un toque afeminado.

Estando todos con la guardia baja, no se dieron cuenta de la pronta llegada de una serpiente colosal, que venía dispuesta a engullirlos a todos. Y sin más, las tres chicas se unieron al coro de los desafinados gritos de Hakkaku y Ginta, a excepción de la anciana Kaede, que prácticamente había perdido su voz debido al shock… o en su defecto, por verse con un pie en su propia tumba. Ella ya era vieja y no estaba para este tipo de emociones fuertes. Incluso un infarto, sería más piadoso.

De la nada y para la salvación de todos, un proyectil surcó los aires y reventó la cabeza del monstruoso reptil, habiendo estado éste, a punto de devorarlos de un solo bocado. Sorprendidos por la milagrosa intervención, las seis personas voltearon hacia la dirección de donde había provenido aquel infalible tiro, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que…

—¡Kouga! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

—¡Nuestro héroe! —complementaron Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, con ojos destellantes al divisar al moreno, parado enfrente de ellas como todo un dios, sosteniendo un pesado artefacto rectangular con varios agujeros en él.

Tan emocionadas habían estado con la presencia de su apuesto rescatador, que no se percataron de la mujer pelirroja que lo estaba acompañando, hasta que ella tosió, incómoda por la situación, más que nada para llamar su atención… o lo que era lo mismo, para demostrar sus evidentes celos y obligar a las alocadas chicas a guardar compostura… y distancia.

—Debemos irnos —indicó Ayame—. Hay un helicóptero por allá y si nos damos prisa, quizás podamos utilizarlo para escapar de la isla antes que los monstruos lo destruyan también —informó, señalando la aeronave a unos metros de ellos.

—¿Qué pasará con Kagome e Inuyasha? —inquirió la anciana Kaede, preocupada por ambos. No había sabido nada de ellos desde la inesperada invasión de ese sujeto llamado Naraku, y temía por el resultado de aquella antigua maldición.

Kouga retuvo el aire por unos instantes y por instinto, ladeó su rostro hacia la resquebrajada formación rocosa. Pequeños destellos de luz fulguraban en medio de la lobreguez de aquel lugar y varias ráfagas luminosas como rayos, atravesaban ocasionalmente el aire. No podía ver nada más, pero esperaba que ese sarnoso e inútil de Inuyasha hubiese sido capaz de proteger a Kagome y mantenerla a salvo, a pesar que, instantes atrás, había estado casi convencido que algo malo le había acontecido.

Simplemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza el contenido de aquella hoja que, casualmente, había llegado a sus manos y que describía un fatídico destino para ambos. Y, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser que los dos estuviesen juntos, no les deseaba realmente ningún mal, mucho menos una desastrosa muerte. Destino o no, ¡debía existir alguna forma para evitarlo!

—Yo iré por ellos —indicó el oji-celeste finalmente, evitando delatar su propia intranquilidad ante los demás—. Ayame, confío en que tú podrás llevarlos sin problemas —le dijo a la pelirroja, aprovechando que no había momentáneamente peligro para acercarse a varios cadáveres y esculcarlos, en busca de armamentos útiles y servibles—. Y ustedes, par de inútiles —se dirigió a sus compañeros—, a ver si aprenden a usar una de estas y ayudan un poco —añadió y les lanzó a cada uno una metralleta _TMP_. Al ser un arma de tiro automático, no deberían tener mayores problemas… o eso esperaba.

Sin decir nada más y dejando a cargo a la agente Ayame de la seguridad del pequeño grupo, se equipo con lo necesario y corrió en busca de la pareja. La mujer llevó instintivamente su mano al pecho y mientras lo seguía con la mirada, rogó silenciosamente a los cielos que nada le pasase. Después de haberlo creído muerto por tantos años, no quería perderlo nuevamente y esta vez, para siempre. Y, aunque se hubiese negado en dejarlo ir, sabía que no habría podido retenerlo…

—"_Cuídate mucho, mi querido Kouga". _

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—¡Espera, no podemos irnos aún! —objetó Kikyo, inquieta, tratando de persuadir a Onigumo de despegar el helicóptero.

—Si lo dices por Bankotsu y Jakotsu, ellos estarán bien. Los recogeremos en el camino —aclaró el hombre, encendiendo los motores y poniendo en funcionamiento las hélices, pero después de regresar a ver a su mujer, supo qué era lo que realmente la preocupaba—. Aguarda, lo decías por el maldito de Inuyasha, ¿verdad? ¿Aún tienes el descaro de…?

—¡No es eso! —lo interrumpió rápidamente. No podía contradecir sus palabras, pues tenía razón. Ella quería darle tiempo al oji-dorado para que los alcanzara, pero también era cierto que había otro motivo—. Si elevas el helicóptero ahora, esas bestias lo destruirían antes de alcanzar una altura prudente —indicó, señalando los diversos monstruos voladores sobre ellos desde el parabrisas.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar —intervino inesperadamente una voz ajena a la de ellos.

El hombre y la mujer se giraron, encontrándose a Kagome en la puerta de la aeronave. Ella venía acompañada por un reducido grupo de isleños, el amigo de Taisho junto a un regordete hombrecito de pequeños ojos ojerosos, y la agente Ayame. ¿En qué momento se habían vuelto a reunir?

—¡¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —reclamó Onigumo, sobresaltado, buscando su pistola semi-automática.

La agente Ayame fue más rápida y le apuntó con su arma en la cabeza. Hakkaku y Ginta la imitaron e hicieron uso de las metralletas que les había dejado Kouga. Tres personas armadas contra una, resultaba muy ventajoso.

—Calma —pidió Miroku tranquilamente, queriendo evitar más muertes—. Al igual que ustedes, nosotros sólo queremos salir de aquí.

Kikyo hizo un mudo movimiento con su mano para tranquilizar a Onigumo y se bajó pasivamente del helicóptero. Se acercó a la azabache y la miró fijamente a los ojos, como si intentara indagar el fondo de su alma. Kagome se sintió levemente intimidada, mucho más después de reconocerla como la mujer que había besado a Inuyasha, momentos atrás, y por supuesto, compartido una vida íntima con él en Tokyo. Lo más perturbador era la similitud física que existía entre ellas, como si tuviesen algún parentesco entre ellas. También era difícil no pensar en las tortuosas imágenes que le había mostrado Naraku al intentar matarla (de hecho lo hizo), y actuar como si no le afectara.

—Tú eres… —musitó la joven Higurashi con cierta dificultad, tratando de contener sus emociones.

—Dices que puedes ayudar a escapar de la isla… ¿Cómo? —la interrumpió Kikyo, abruptamente.

Había presentido lo que la muchacha había querido decirle, reclamarle quizás, pero lo mejor sería dejar las explicaciones para después y en privado. Ya bastante tenía con saber que había perdido a Inuyasha definitivamente y que en realidad, nunca le había pertenecido por amar a esa chiquilla. Aunque no de la mejor manera, ella había aprendido su lección, y sobre todo, el verdadero significado del amor, lo que involucraba dejarlo ir, cuando no era correspondido…

—Yo me aseguraré que ningún monstruo toque el helicóptero —indicó Kagome, recuperándose de su inicial aturdimiento. Estaba claro que esa mujer, llamada Kikyo, no hablaría con ella, a menos que estuviesen a solas, así que lo dejaría pasar por esa vez.

—Claro, ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso, niñita? —inquirió Onigumo, mofándose, no muy convencido de su ofrecimiento—. ¿Con magia?

De pronto, la tierra se estremeció nuevamente, levantándose pequeñas piedritas del suelo a causa de la magnitud de una fuerza sobrenatural. Como si miles de gusanos de enormes proporciones se arrastraran debajo de la capa terrestre, la superficie se levanto heterogéneamente en distintas partes, desequilibrando al grupo de personas. Nuevos truenos y relámpagos acompañaron el cambio brusco en la atmósfera y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, agitando violentamente las olas del mar. Un inesperado ejército de demonios salió precipitosamente del enorme agujero, pero esta vez, en lugar de esparcirse por los diferentes puntos cardinales, se dirigieron a un solo sitio… ¡Estaban volando hacia Naraku! ¿Qué iban a hacer?

En medio del ajetreo, una espantosa criatura se desvió de su camino al divisar a unos suculentos bocadillos, pero antes que pudiese alcanzar su objetivo, Kagome impuso un campo de energía sobre el grupo y los protegió, pulverizando al demonio en cuestión de milésimas de segundo.

—¿Alguna duda? —inquirió Miroku, dando por respondida la previa pregunta de Onigumo.

—¿Có-cómo hizo eso? —balbuceó Yuka, impresionada.

La joven mujer, al igual que todos los demás presentes (a excepción de Hachi y Miroku, pues ya lo habían presenciado antes), quedó boquiabierta ante la pequeña demostración de su amiga. ¡Increíble!

—Ustedes ganan, ¡vámonos! —accedió el joven Kurayami, apresurando a todos para que abordaran el helicóptero cuanto antes.

De todas maneras, no tenía otra opción al ser amenazado por tres personas armadas, además que la isla parecía querer destruirse en cualquier momento. Su malévolo padre realmente había perdido la razón.

—¡Esperen! ¡No podemos irnos sin Kouga! —apeló Ayame, preocupada, cuando todos, a excepción de Kagome, habían abordado ya el helicóptero.

La azabache ensanchó sus ojos chocolates, y por instinto, miró sobre su hombro, recordando rápidamente lo que la agente pelirroja le había comentado, cuando se reunió con ellos antes de llegar a la aeronave. Kouga había ido a buscarla. Ya suficiente tenía con saber que su amado Inuyasha estaba arriesgando su propia vida para darles a todos una oportunidad de escape, mientras "distraía" a Naraku, pero saber que su amigo también estaba allí, era demasiado.

La superficie terrestre estaba demasiado inestable, pero a ella poco le importó y giró sobre sus pasos, con intenciones de ir a buscarlos. Onigumo simplemente se vio forzado a elevar el helicóptero, ignorando los griteríos de sus indeseados pasajeros. ¿Qué querían esos idiotas que hiciese? ¿Qué quedaran atrapados ellos también por una tonta que no se subía rápido? Con la ayuda de sus poderes o no, tenían que salir de allí, si no querían morir.

—¡Desciendan, ahora! —exigió una alterada anciana Kaede—. Mi niña, ¡tienes que subir!

—¡Los alcanzaremos! —indicó Kagome, creyendo firmemente en sus palabras—. Lo prometo —aseguró, y sin decir más, se alejó.

Para su desconcierto, lo primero que divisó, fue a una figura, siendo arrojada violentamente contra una roca, rompiéndola con el impacto de su cuerpo. ¡Era Inuyasha!

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Tosiendo a causa de la nube arenosa que se había levantado después del brutal impacto, trató de acercarse al montón de destrozadas rocas, en donde debía encontrarse un muy mal herido Inuyasha. Lo más probable, era que ya no pudiese levantarse más, y él tendría que tomar su lugar en la batalla, cosa que no lo animaba demasiado. Después de todo, él era un simple humano, con nada más que un par de armas de fuego para defenderse contra esa bestia infernal de nombre Naraku. Había sido realmente impresionante y terrorífico ver el poder que había adquirido ese demonio, pero también fue muy sorprendente y "denigrante", darse cuenta del verdadero ser de su rival de amores. ¿Cómo imaginar que ese idiota sería poseedor de aquella fuerza sobrenatural? Ahora se explicaba el porqué lo había vencido tantas veces en las competencias que habían hecho durante su tiempo en la isla.

—Oye, sarnoso… ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kouga, aproximándose un poco más al montón de rocas, sin dejar de mantener sus orbes celestes en frente, con el arma lista para disparar, por si Naraku volvía a contraatacar—. Diablos, ¿qué hiciste para que ese sujeto te odie tanto? —cuestionó. Escuchó un gemido.

—Keh… Ese maldito… me tomó desprevenido… —masculló el peli-plateado de ojos dorados, entrecortadamente, ignorando lo último—. Será mejor que alcances a los demás… esto se está poniendo feo… —dijo, notando el desmedido incremento de poder que adquiría Naraku, conforme absorbía a un sinfín de criaturas infernales, salidas de la nada, y se fusionaba con ellas.

—Si me hubieras dicho antes que Kagome no estaba contigo, seguramente me habría ido desde el inicio. Pero ahora ya es muy tarde, así que deja de decir estupideces, idiota, y dime si puedes levantarte —refutó un tanto exasperado, a lo que Inuyasha únicamente sonrió con ironía, notoriamente debilitado.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera, el muy tonto? ¿Qué huyera como un maldito cobarde y lo dejara a su suerte? ¡Ja! ¿Quién creía que era? Kouga, el gran líder y jefe de la isla –aunque fuese pequeña-, no abandonaba a ningún compañero. A pesar que lo odiara (por obvias razones que involucraban a Kagome), el simple hecho de ser el hombre al que ella amaba, lo convertía automáticamente en un aliado. Además, sabía que la azabache jamás lo perdonaría si regresaba él solo, dejando a Inuyasha atrás.

Durante la pequeña discusión de los dos hombres, Naraku incrustó sus tentáculos en la tierra y los enraizó cual árbol, apropiándose del pequeño fragmento de tierra, que formaría parte de su cuerpo. Las armas de Kouga fueron inservibles, aún más cuando un torrente nuboso negro, espeso y consistente, lleno de veneno, salió disparado hacia él.

—¡Maldición, Kouga, quítate de allí! —alertó Inuyasha, poniéndose velozmente de pie y cubriendo al moreno con su cuerpo, anteponiendo sus dos brazos cruzados delante de su rostro y menguar así los daños. Aún así, cayó de rodillas, agotado.

Impresionado, el oji-celeste fue testigo de la sobrenatural resistencia de Inuyasha, habiéndolo salvado de una muerte segura, que lo hubiese derretido como una vela expuesta al incandescente fuego. Era más que evidente que él estaba cansado y también muy herido, y aún así, se seguía moviendo con tanta rapidez que él ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

—Me impresiona tu energía, Taisho —dijo el villano, sarcástico—, pero el siguiente ataque ¡no lo resistirás! —exclamó, haciendo uso de las huesudas y filosas extremidades de su espalda, alargándolas letalmente hacia sus víctimas.

—¡NO! —se escuchó la desesperada exclamación de una mujer, al mismo tiempo que un rosáceo destello se interponía entre ellos.

La joven Higurashi permitió que su espíritu sacerdotal la guiara. Sus manos se movieron por inercia en el aire, trazando la figura de un arco, el cual apareció a manera de un hilo de luz. Sostuvo el objeto luminoso con su extremidad izquierda, mientras que su mano derecha formaba una saeta refulgente en forma de una flecha. El arma que le había sido designada desde mucho antes de su nacimiento y que ahora aparecía como por arte de magia entre sus manos. Simplemente tensó el resplandeciente arco y fijó su blanco, concentrando su poder espiritual en un solo punto para canalizarlo a través de la radiante fecha, y disparar. Sin embargo, Naraku no recibió mayor daño, repeliendo por el contrario a Kagome con una fuerte descarga por la magnitud del choque de ambos poderes.

—¡Kagome! —gritó el oji-dorado al verla, siendo ella expulsada un par de metros por el impacto. Él, prácticamente se arrastró hacia ella, al no tener las fuerzas suficientes para correr y socorrerla. El cuadro de sus ancestros se repetía involuntariamente y en circunstancias diferentes, pues no habían tenido que luchar contra ellos, compartiendo aún un mismo latir—. ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó, sonando más angustiado que molesto—. Te dije que…

—Tenía que hacerlo… No podía dejarte como posiblemente lo habría hecho Kikyo… —expuso, acariciando dulcemente la mejilla del hombre, quien había ensanchado sus ojos dorados ante la sorpresa de lo expuesto.

—Kagome, yo… lo que pasó…

—No digas más —lo calló, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios masculinos—. Lo que pasó entre ustedes, fue antes de regresar a mi —lo interrumpió condescendientemente, esbozando una sonrisa llena de comprensión, perdón y amor—. Ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

El asombro se dibujó en el rostro de Inuyasha, instalándose en su corazón alivio y regocijo. ¡Dios, su Kagome era única!

Sus miradas se perdieron en el otro por unos instantes, percibiendo Inuyasha los temores que había en ella. Él estaba asustado de lo que podría ocurrir, pero aún así, trató de infundirle confianza a la azabache y le besó amorosamente la frente. Por ningún motivo, permitiría que nada le sucediera… ¡Él la protegería, con su vida, y aún más allá de la muerte!

De pronto, los ataques de Naraku amenazaron letalmente a la joven pareja y al moreno, pero sorpresivamente, antes que pudiese alcanzarlos, un poderoso misil se estrelló violentamente contra el pecho del villano, desestabilizándolo y enviándolo hacia atrás por el inesperado impacto. La tierra tembló en una enérgica sacudida y el nivel del suelo se perturbó, agitándose como si fuesen olas. Los dos hombres y la muchacha esquivaron las grietas que se habían comenzado a abrir debajo de sus pies, pero fueron separados. Inuyasha se aferró fervientemente a Kagome, mientras que Kouga quedó al otro extremo a ellos. Durante el ajetreo, escucharon el cercano golpeteo de lo que parecían ser las hélices de un helicóptero y supieron de donde había provenido aquella detonación. ¡Eran sus amigos!

—¡Apresúrense! —vociferó la agente Ayame desde la compuerta, dejando caer rápidamente una escalera de cuerda para que subieran.

Kouga, al estar en la ubicación más cercana, alcanzó primero la escalera y trepó por la colgante cuerda, mientras la máquina se movilizaba con movimientos bruscos y esquivos en el aire, pues habían llamado la atención de varios monstruos. No sería sencillo alcanzar a la pareja.

Kagome alzó su vista hacia el villano al sentir algo diferente en la energía maligna que despedía Naraku desde su interior. Agudizó su mirada en un punto específico, localizando la contaminada perla de Shikon, creyendo ver un ínfimo destello de luz en ella. ¿Cómo era esto posible? La joya ya no podía ser purificada, a menos que…

—Sin importar lo que pase… tu vida es primero… —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro apenas audible, que ella apenas logró captar. De no ser porque estaba abrazada a él, no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Inu-Inuyasha… ¿qué estás diciendo? —musitó, preocupada. ¿Por qué se sentía de pronto tan desesperada?

Por alguna razón, Naraku parecía alterado y confundido, tras recibir inesperadamente una electrizante descarga desde su interior. Enormes llamaradas salieron disparadas desde el cráter infernal, y una serie de alterados monstruos se aglomeraron desordenadamente entorno a la estructura de estalagmitas. El helicóptero se vio envuelto en la arrasadora huida, viéndose obligado a movilizarse fuera de la isla.

—¡Corre, corre, corre! —la apresuró Inuyasha, abrazándola fuertemente de la cintura para dar un esforzado salto hacia la escalera de cuerda, que colgaba del helicóptero, antes que éste los abandonara.

Onigumo, -con Ayame, apuntándole con un arma en la espalda para que no intentara nada extraño-, hizo una brusca maniobra para esquivar las pocas criaturas que aún quedaban, mientras se dirigía al mar, obligado a sobrevolar el gigantesco agujero.

Naraku alzó sus rojizos ojos, llenos de rencor, y contempló el intento de escape del helicóptero. Aún sintiendo un extraño malestar en su pecho –causado quién sabe por qué razón-, se centró en un solo objetivo. Matar a Kagome Higurashi y ser el principal causante del sufrimiento del maldito de Inuyasha. Luego se desharía de él también y cumpliría con su tan anhelada venganza, además de ser el dueño absoluto del mundo. ¡No podía ser más perfecto!

—¡La victoria es mía! —esbozó una malévola y confiada sonrisa. Una de sus extremidades se transformó en una filosa lanza dentada, y como un rayo, la estiró hacia su víctima y así, acabar con ella—. ¡Muere!

Desde la distancia, Inuyasha advirtió el ataque y con un ágil movimiento, se giró para cubrir a Kagome con su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como la carne de su abdomen era traspasada desgarradoramente. Ahogó un leve gemido, el cual apenas escapó de su boca, junto con unas gotas de sangre que se mezclaron con su saliva. Sus pupilas se opacaron y el color de su plateado cabello se restableció drásticamente, recuperando su original color negro ébano. Las fuerzas de sus brazos cedieron e inevitablemente soltó la escalera y a Kagome, a la cual ya no pudo sostener. Mas ella, no se dejó caer junto con él y por el contrario, se aferró fuertemente a la cuerda.

—¡Inuyasha! —por acto reflejo, la azabache atrapó la mano del oji-dorado, y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, empeñada en no dejarlo caer por ningún motivo, pese al peso que sobrepasaban sus propias capacidades—. Por favor, ¡resiste! —suplicó en medio de lágrimas, que habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos.

Luchando por no perder la consciencia a causa de la pérdida de sangre y el eminente dolor, escuchó la suplicante voz de la muchacha en un lejano eco, regresándolo de su adormecimiento.

—Ka-Kagome… —musitó, elevando su mirada hacia ella. Se sintió aliviado al verla intacta, aunque por el momento no pudiese hacer nada para calmar las incesantes lágrimas que opacaban la belleza de sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

—Estarás bien, mi amor, los dos lo estaremos, sólo… ¡sólo no te sueltes!

El helicóptero volvió a hacer una violenta maniobra al intentar esquivar un nuevo ataque de Naraku, pues éste, no parecía querer rendirse. Un electrizante rayo azulado surcó los aires, tocando la cuerda de la cual pendía la joven pareja y Kagome soltó un pequeño gritito al sentir la atracción de la gravedad sobre ella.

—¡Kagome! —Kouga no esperó más y descendió peligrosamente a la altura del patín del helicóptero para apoyarse y tratar de alcanzar cuidadosamente la soga, que parecía estar a punto de romperse—. ¡Toma mi mano! —instigó, extendiendo su extremidad hacia ella.

El joven Taisho pasó su mirada de Kouga a la de Kagome y la observó con tristeza y preocupación, pero sobre todo, con infinito amor. Sabía que su tiempo había llegado, y aunque en un principio había estado dispuesto a luchar para permanecer juntos hasta el final, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al parecer, la vida se había empeñado en separarlos de esta manera, pese a su amor… después de todo, los dos estaban marcados por el destino.

—La cuerda no… no nos soportará a los dos… —mencionó Inuyasha, débilmente—, Kagome… tienes que soltarme —dijo casi suplicante.

—¡No te soltaré! —se empeñó ella, afirmando por el contrario, el agarre de su mano.

Él sabía que era difícil para ella, pero si ella no accedía, ambos caerían y eso no lo permitiría de ninguna manera. Además, si cumplían con la profecía y uno de los dos eliminaba al otro, Naraku perdería, la perla se destruiría y todo volvería a la normalidad. La vida de una persona a cambio de la de millones, de pronto parecía un trato bastante justo. De cualquier forma, si había que tomar una decisión para ver quién moriría, prefería mil veces ser él, quien sacrificara su vida. Por supuesto, él sería el héroe de esta trágica historia. No podría ser de otra manera.

En su condición, era muy difícil que lograra recuperarse, así que, antes de morir asesinado por las garras de su peor enemigo, y otorgarle su tan ansiada victoria, prefería morir por las manos de la mujer a la que amaba. Si lo soltaba, era como si lo matara, ¿o no? Debería funcionar. Además, no se iría solo. Estaba casi seguro que Naraku lo acompañaría al más allá.

Miró a Kouga, pidiéndole silenciosamente que la pusieran a salvo y que cuidara de ella en la medida de lo posible. El oji-celeste comprendió el mensaje, pero no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptar el precio de ello y ciertamente, negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no cometiera una locura. Inuyasha sencillamente sonrió, dirigiendo sus dorados orbes a los chocolates de Kagome.

—Te amo… —le hizo saber, dedicándole una última sonrisa—, y siempre lo haré, aún más allá de la muerte… —declaró desde lo más profundo de su ser, cerrando sus párpados y soltando su mano de la de ella para ahorrarle el trabajo.

—¡No! Inuyasha, por favor, ¡no me sueltes! —suplicó sollozante, luchando por mantener su agarre, pero él se le resbaló automáticamente de las manos al ya no poder sujetarlo—. No, Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha!… ¡INUYASHA!

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Es un gusto para mí, el poder traerles un nuevo capítulo después de más de un mes de espera. Vaya, esta vez sí que me tardé más de la cuenta… En verdad lo siento, pero por causas de fuerza mayor, mis ganas de escribir se habían extinguido temporalmente. Algunos lo saben, otros no, pero apenas me estoy recuperando de la muerte de un ser querido, así que ustedes comprenderán ^^'.

En fin, volviendo al fic, espero les haya gustado el capi, que esta vez quedó extra largo (en compensación). Todo indica que tendremos un trágico final… ¿o no? xD. Pues en ese caso, definitivamente no se pueden perder el próximo capítulo que, creo, será el último (a menos que la musa me traicione y quiera escribir un poco más xD). Ya veremos cómo sale y en qué termina todo :P.

Bueno, y para no alargarlo más, paso a agradecer a todas mis queridas lectoras por sus reviews y su infinita paciencia. De no ser por su apoyo, ya hubiese abandonado esto hace tiempo xD. Gracias a: **Sandra-Kag**, **lindakagome**, **aome Lincony**, **Francessa Black**, **paula kagome maria**, **Gata de la Luna**, **AllySan**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Faby Sama**, **Marlene Vasquez**,** Sarys**, **ELOWYN3** y **Kira Rydle**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos, y por leer mis antiguas historias! Recuerden que sus opiniones son importantes para mí =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^


	29. Marcados

**Capítulo 29: Marcados**

No fue nada sencillo adentrarse a la marchita y desecada selva, -o más bien lo que quedaba de ella-, tampoco llegar hasta su hermano. Pese a las dificultades por las que había pasado, por lo menos se había dado una vaga idea de dónde encontrarlo, después de dejarlo a cargo de la persecución fallida de la mujer de Inuyasha, antes de perderlo de vista.

—¡Jakotsu! Maldición, ¡reacciona! —lo instó el hombre de oscura mirada azulina, zarandeándolo levemente. Sintió alivio cuando lo vio tomar una bocanada de aire y abrir sus ojos negros y enfocarlos en él.

—Hermano Bankotsu —balbuceó débilmente, y tosió—, creí… creí que… moriría solo en este lugar…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue que te sucedió esto? —preguntó a modo de regaño, demostrando así su preocupación, al ver sus ropas ensangrentadas a causa de una profunda herida de bala.

—Creo que… me descuidé… —articuló Jakotsu con una débil sonrisa—. Perdóname por… haberte fallado y…

—Olvídate de eso. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Bankotsu apresuradamente, tomando a su hermano en brazos, como si fuese una chica.

Era raro, lo sabía, pero a estas alturas, poco le importaba. Después de todo, Jakotsu era _diferente_. Además, se veía muy mal y estaba consciente de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero prefería hacer caso omiso a los pensamientos negativos en esos momentos y llevárselo de ese infierno. La idea de perder a un hermano más, lo consternaba demasiado.

Sin más pérdida de tiempo, emprendió su carrera por el camino más corto, sin contar con el cambio drástico en la atmósfera y su entorno. El lugar que, alguna vez, había resplandecido esplendorosamente con su verdosa y colorida naturaleza, había quedado reducido a un área fangosa y desprovista de vida alguna. Los prominentes árboles milenarios, habían sido reducidos a simples troncos secos y desnudos, algunos aún de pie y otros caídos. Cadáveres de animales de diferentes tamaños y especies, yacían por doquier como si un rociador con altos grados de veneno hubiese caído sobre ellos, acabando con su existencia. El tétrico y lúgubre cuadro realmente parecía extraído de la más tenebrosa película de terror, y como si fuese poco, la situación parecía seguir empeorando. Si bien la zona estaba libre de los masivos ataques de las bestias infernales, podía percibir la inseguridad en cada pisada que daba. La tierra realmente parecía palpitar debajo de sus pies de manera desconcertantemente inestable, como si estuviese sobre el sistema venoso de un ser viviente. ¡Asqueroso!

Escuchó el golpeteo de las hélices del helicóptero sobre él y alzó la mirada, siguiendo, estupefacto, la trayectoria de la aeronave, mientras ésta se dirigía presurosa y evasivamente rumbo al mar. Hubo un momento en el que creyó que todo estaría perdido, pues su único medio de escape se estaba alejando de manera inesperada. Pero, al notar un sorpresivo ataque de un ser con tentáculos en su espalda sobre el helicóptero, supo que, absolutamente nadie, tendría salvación, aún más, cuando vio a una persona caer cruelmente desde lo alto, directamente al gigantesco agujero, contorneado de estalagmitas.

—Parece que ni Inuyasha pudo contra el temible Naraku… —musitó quedamente con tono irónico, descendiendo su melancólica mirada hacia su hermano, quien había exhalado ya su último suspiro, mostrando un rostro pacífico y una leve sonrisa agradecida, dibujada en sus finos labios.

Éste sería el fin para todos…

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Su afligido y desesperado grito hizo eco en las alturas, cuando la mano de su amado Inuyasha se resbaló de su agarre. Sus humedecidos ojos chocolates permanecieron abiertos y fijados en un punto indefinido del agujero, en el vacío y la absoluta oscuridad en la que se había sumergido su alma. Sin vida, sin esperanzas… Simplemente dejó de ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… de los sonidos, las voces, e inclusive del lugar y la situación en la que se encontraba, como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo para ella.

"_Te amo… y siempre lo haré, aún más allá de la muerte…" _

Sus palabras de despedida, dedicadas especial y únicamente para ella, retumbaron en su cabeza, repitiéndose la última imagen de él como si se rebobinara aquel fatídico instante una y otra vez de manera dolorosa. Su rostro triste, pero pacífico y resignado, dedicándole una última sonrisa consoladora, y sus ojos… ¡Dios! Su mirada de oro puro, llena de tanto amor y dolor al mismo tiempo, pidiéndole lo imposible: que fuera fuerte. Él había estado luchando contra las lágrimas en ese momento, y aunque él había querido ocultárselo, no le fue posible…

¡¿Cómo sobreponerse a eso?

Su mente entró momentáneamente en estado de shock, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara por inercia. El agarre sobre la inestable cuerda se aflojó, y sin ser consciente de sus propios actos, se dejó atraer por la fuerza de la gravedad, dispuesta a seguir a Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome! —la alcanzó Kouga a tiempo, asiéndola fuertemente de la mano—. ¡Te tengo! —le aseguró, pero ella no parecía escucharlo o siquiera percatarse de su presencia. Ella seguía con la mente perdida… El moreno miró hacia abajo con impotencia, maldiciendo internamente por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar la evidente pérdida—. Lo siento… —balbuceó quedamente, alzando nuevamente sus celestes orbes en dirección al enemigo.

La estruendosa carcajada triunfal de Naraku retumbó desde su sitio, mientras su aura parecía hacerse más fuerte y maligna. Nubes negras se formaron sobre su cabeza y se arremolinaron en el cielo nocturno, provocando la expulsión de vientos huracanados de su cuerpo. La luz rojiza de la luna cayó místicamente sobre él y su resplandor se mezcló en la oscuridad de manera tenebrosa.

—¡Lo he logrado! ¡Ya no habrá qué me detenga! —anunció con regocijo, alzando victorioso sus brazos—. ¿Lo viste Inu-no Taisho? ¡He acabado con tu miserable hijo! ¡Todos tus esfuerzos por evitarlo fueron en vano! —fanfarroneó a los cielos, esperando que su ominosa voz llegara al más allá.

Podía sentir el poder absoluto recorrer cada una de sus células, y las energías malignas de la contaminada perla de Shikon fortalecerlo y engrandecerlo con cada infinitésimo de segundo que transcurría. Inclusive, se había olvidado del diminuto punto de luz en el interior de la joya, que lo había estado perturbando inicialmente y que, misteriosamente, aún no se extinguía. Estaba demasiado ocupado en deleitarse con la agradable sensación del acrecentamiento violento de su energía y la obtención de la inmortalidad, (además del cumplimiento de su venganza hacia la familia Taisho, habiendo exterminado al último heredero), como para prestarle atención a esos pequeños detalles. Por supuesto que, inicialmente, su objetivo había sido matar a la muchacha Higurashi, y torturar a Inuyasha un poco más, pero en vista que el engendro se había interpuesto, no tenía nada que replicar, al contrario, estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

—La maldición de la perla de Shikon se revirtió a mi favor —dijo Naraku con ironía, complementando lo anteriormente dicho—. ¡Púdrete en el infierno, Inuyasha!

El cerebro de Kagome hizo _click_ al alcanzar a escuchar la última frase dicha por el villano, reaccionando ante aquella cruel declaración. Su pecho se encogió dolorosamente y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Una lágrima de cristal brilló en su ojo derecho y cayó, siguiendo el lóbrego recorrido de la mortal caída del malherido hombre al que ella amaba con toda el alma, hasta perderse en alguna parte del incandescente cráter infernal.

—¡INUYASHAAAAAA! —gritó con desespero, sintiendo como se desgarraba su corazón.

Las carcajadas de Naraku se detuvieron abruptamente en el instante en que una misteriosa fuerza lo estremeció desde sus entrañas, quemándolo dolorosamente, como si estuviese siendo expuesto a fuego vivo, mientras una voz desconocida retumbaba con eco en su cabeza.

—_El amor es lo único más fuerte que la muerte… _

¡¿Qué diablos era esto? Su cuerpo mutante se paralizó por completo, quedando a la expectativa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, llegando fugazmente a su mente una sola cosa...

—No… no puede ser… —masculló Naraku, confundido y ciertamente aterrado, ensanchando grandemente sus rojizos ojos—. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

La perla de Shikon dentro de él, comenzó a brillar con un rosáceo fulgor, purificando rápidamente la negrura que la había estado opacando. La esfera se resquebrajó en el acto, al ser demasiado potente la carga de luz que había caído sobre ella. El villano comenzó a retorcerse y a convulsionar a causa de la magnitud de aquella expulsión de ente puro, cuya fuente original ignoraba.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió Miroku desde su rincón en el helicóptero, consternado por los irregulares movimientos de la máquina. Se lamentó tanto por la mortal caída de su querido amigo—. _"Inuyasha…"_ —pensó. De no estar tan malditamente malherido, lo habría ayudado, sin duda.

—¡No lo creo! La perla legendaria… ¿se destruyó? —conjeturó la anciana Kaede quedamente, ante la sorpresa de todos—, ¿pero cómo…?

Kouga giró su cabeza desde el patín del helicóptero, mientras sujetaba fuertemente la muñeca de Kagome, y miró sobre sus hombros al escuchar las palabras de la anciana. Podría ser por… ¿Inuyasha? ¿Él habría hecho posible este suceso en el último momento? Anonadado volvió a mirar al frente, notando la eminente destrucción de Naraku y bajo de ellos…

—¡CUIDADO! —vociferó sobresaltado, jalando impulsivamente a la azabache de un tirón hasta él para abrazarla a su pecho y resguardarla en vista del cercano peligro.

El infernal cráter escupió incandescente fuego desde sus profundidades como si se tratara de un volcán en erupción. Las estalagmitas que contorneaban su apertura, se movieron danzantes hasta formar la perfecta forma de una gigantesca boca de dientes puntiagudos y afilados, calmando momentáneamente la poderosa llamarada, mientras parecía gruñir con ferocidad, cual bestia hambrienta. Relámpagos zigzagueantes de rojizas y violáceas tonalidades refulgieron en medio de la oscuridad, y la luna, bañada en sangre, se opacó, quedando oculta detrás de negras y espesas nubes. El viento sopló y el mar se agitó violentamente, elevándose, repentinamente, trombas de agua que se mezclaron con el fuego, saliendo éstas disparadas ascendentemente hacia las alturas.

Onigumo se vio en la urgente necesidad de hacer varias maniobras bruscas y rápidas para evitar que el helicóptero fuese brutalmente golpeado, teniendo graves problemas para estabilizarlo en el aire y terminar de sobrevolar aquel agujero infernal. Un alterado ejército de monstruos se aglomeró demasiado cerca de la aeronave y Kikyo, como copiloto, hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de las criaturas molestas que se interpusieran en su camino con algunos misiles.

—¡Todos vamos a morir! —lloriquearon al unísono Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, abrazándose mutuamente, mientras la anciana Kaede había comenzado a rezar.

Entre berridos lamentosos e improperios hacia aquellos que habían logrado derrumbar su asegurado triunfo, Naraku fue envuelto por llamas de una especie de fuego celestino, mientras era consumido lenta y agónicamente. Casi al instante, la joya se rompió en cientos de pedacitos y sus fragmentos salieron volando precipitosamente al exterior, atravesando el tórax del villano con innumerables destellos de luz. De la gigantesca boca dentada de estalagmitas salieron decenas de espinosas y luminosas ramificaciones, que se envolvieron entorno a los pies del cadavérico cuerpo, arrastrándolo al infierno, mientras se desintegraba paulatinamente en pedazos con dolor y sufrimiento. Una muerte magistral para un ser _supremo_.

No obstante, el agónico final de Naraku, provocó la expulsión de una gran carga de energía que, por infortunio, amenazó a todo ser viviente a su paso.

—¡Kouga! —exclamó por su lado la agente Ayame, colgándose peligrosamente del margen de la puerta corrediza del helicóptero con ayuda de Hakkaku y Ginta, quienes la sujetaron fuertemente de la cintura para que no cayese—. Toma mi mano…

El moreno alzó dificultosamente la mirada, y negó con su cabeza al ver el enorme riesgo que estaba corriendo la pelirroja. No quería que ella se expusiera de esa manera, aún más cuando él ni siquiera podía moverse para intentar alcanzarla. Toda su fuerza y energías las estaba empleando para sujetarse y mantener a la azabache segura entre sus brazos. Si hacía un minúsculo movimiento en falso, ¡ambos caerían! Aunque después de la onda expansiva que veía venir, no estaba demasiado seguro si alguno lograría sobrevivir.

—Kagome, tienes que ayudarnos —le pidió en medio del incontrolable zarandeo, consciente, de antemano, de los poderes sobrenaturales de la muchacha—. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! —la instó con desespero, esperando que ella saliera de aquel trance en el que había caído.

La azabache estaba demasiado perturbada aún como para poder hacer uso de sus dotes de sacerdotisa, y antes que pudiese intentarlo siquiera, la súbita explosión de una potente luz blanquecinamente cegadora los envolvió, quedando el helicóptero atrapado entre un infinito resplandor, que disolvió a todos los demonios en el acto.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La oscuridad era abrumadora. El mundo que ellos conocían, se había convertido en un infierno para la raza humana, que no sólo se limitaba a la situación de un solo país, sino que era una peste que se extendió por todas las naciones, trayendo muerte y destrucción a su paso. Lo único que quedaba ahora, era luchar por sobrevivir.

—¡No se confíen! Esas cosas no se rendirán tan fácilmente —advirtió la joven mujer de cabellos castaños en voz alta, aprovechando el diminuto descanso en el exterminio de monstruos, para recargar su arma.

Después de haber pasado por varias peleas individuales contra demoniacas criaturas, demostrando sus sobresalientes destrezas en el combate, finalmente había podido reunirse con miembros de las fuerzas especiales del FBI y el mismo ejército. En el trayecto por encontrar refuerzos y un lugar más seguro para reponer energías, se encontró con demasiados obstáculos y gente indefensa necesitada. Por fortuna, el anciano Myoga la acompañó en todo momento, y pese a ser un perfecto cobarde en los momentos de mayor peligro, supo guiarla por el camino correcto y llevarla al actual refugio que, ahora, se había convertido en una zona "anti-monstruos".

—¡Allí vienen más! —anunció el líder de uno de los pelotones, alistando su ametralladora.

Perfectamente distribuidos a lo largo de una línea ofensiva, -que actuaba a manera de muro alrededor de una gran multitud de temerosos civiles-, tropas alistaron, una vez más, su artillería de combate. Contaban con toda clase de armamento, incluyendo tanques de guerra, ametralladoras ligeras y pesadas, bazucas de alto calibre, fusiles, entre pequeñas armas de defensa personal, que habían logrado reunir. Estaban equipados con todo, pero el cansancio se hacía cada vez más notorio y las municiones empezaban a escasearse. En realidad, no estaba garantizado salir victoriosos en este nuevo contraataque. Quizás, si el flujo constante de esas horribles bestias se detuviera en algún momento, pudiesen tener alguna oportunidad. Esas cosas no parecían tener fin, y pues… ellos eran humanos y tenían sus límites.

—¡Detrás de mí! —ordenó Sango, alistando su propia arma para disparar y defender, sobre todo, a la pequeña familia Higurashi, que había jurado proteger. El equipo del FBI ya había hecho lo suyo al mantenerlos a salvo a pesar de todo; ahora, era su turno.

Encontrarlos con vida había sido tan impensable como reencontrarse con su hermano Kohaku. Aunque de él aún no tuviera noticias, al menos le alegraba saber que los Higurashi estuvieran bien. Ellos habían sido muy buenos con ella desde el principio, y ciertamente había desarrollado gran simpatía por ellos. Cuando ella estuvo herida, y Miroku la había llevado a su templo, ellos la recibieron y la atendieron sin preguntas, pese a haberlos puesto a todos en peligro. Además, personalmente se sentía en deuda con Inuyasha por perdonarle la vida, cuando ella había estado amenazada por Naraku. Después de todo, ellos eran la familia de su aún desconocida novia. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Oye monje, tus rezos nos vendrían bien en estos momentos —sugirió uno de los soldados, comenzando a sudar de los puros nervios, no agradándole demasiado la idea de morir.

Correcto. El regordete y anciano monje Mushin también se encontraba junto a todos ellos. Él había sido incluido automáticamente entre los protegidos de la joven Taijiya, más que por ser una figura religiosa, por afecto hacia Miroku… Era una locura, lo sabía, pero en verdad anhelaba con todo el corazón, volver a ver a aquel hombre de azulina mirada, que la había hecho estremecer desde el primer encuentro…

Alguna vez, él le había preguntado si ella creía en el amor a primera vista, y la respuesta llegó clara y transparente con un evidente "Sí" en su corazón. Cupido sí que tenía una manera muy cruel de jugar con los destinos de las personas.

—¡Taijiya, ten cuidado! —alertó uno de los agentes, apretando el gatillo de su arma descontroladamente al tener varias bestias demoniacas ya encima.

La castaña reaccionó rápidamente e hizo una ágil pirueta evasiva en el aire. Disparó y la criatura cayó muerta, pero al girarse nuevamente, un gigantesco demonio se le echó velozmente encima, quedando ella acorralada y sin ninguna oportunidad de escape.

—¡Sango! —vocifero el anciano Myoga, alarmado.

De pronto, una luz destellante invadió la tenebrosa oscuridad de la noche, arrasando precipitosamente con todo a su paso y desintegrando a todos los seres de sobrenaturales poderes demoniacos. Nadie fue capaz de reaccionar en esa diminuta fracción de segundo, pues tanto humanos como monstruos, fueron tragados por el cegador resplandor blanquecino, que se esparció sobre toda la tierra, dejando todo en la absoluta e infinita nada.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El tranquilo y pasivo mecer de las olas llegó a sus oídos como un suave y lejano susurro que, paulatinamente, se volvía más cercano y audible. El cálido resplandor del sol mañanero cayó delicadamente sobre su rostro, instándola a abrir lentamente sus párpados, dejando ver sus orbes achocolatados a través de sus espesas y rizadas pestañas. A la distancia, el melodioso canto de algunas aves se dejó escuchar desde la frondosidad de la verdosa y colorida naturaleza de la selva, la cual brillaba en todo su esplendor, como si recién hubiese sido creada. Un paisaje de ensueño, que sólo se podría igualar con la belleza del Edén, del cual, alguna vez, habían sido desterrados los primeros seres humanos creados sobre la tierra.

La fragante brisa y la tibieza del aire llenaron los sentidos de la muchacha, despertándola finalmente del profundo letargo en el cual había caído. En un estado ausente y ajeno a la realidad, se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas. Su mente aún era incapaz de devolverla del todo a la realidad, pese a haber despertado, dándole la sensación de una laguna mental. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mirando y no mirando a las figuras inconscientes, que se encontraban esparcidas sobre la playa. Sin detenerse a revelar la identidad de cada uno de ellos, simplemente se puso de pie, y con la mirada vacía y perdida, se dedicó a contemplar el vasto y pacífico mar, que en esos momentos parecía una alfombra escarchada, alumbrada por la luz del sol.

Nada parecía tener sentido y un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargó. Abrumada, se llevó su mano al pecho y en su corazón sintió mucha angustia e intranquilidad, como si una parte ahora faltante de ella le hubiese sido arrebatada abruptamente, dejándola incompleta y con una incalculable tristeza, que aún no se explicaba.

—¿Por qué… siento esta ansiedad? —se preguntó a sí misma con voz quebrantada, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, comenzando a descender incontrolablemente por sus mejillas—. ¿Qué me sucede? No puedo… parar de llorar… —tocó su rostro humedecido y se miró, desconcertada, las manos. Estaban completamente limpias, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. También notó que algo importante faltaba en una de ellas—, la marca… no está… —balbuceó temblorosa; y como un flash, los recuerdos de los recientes acontecimientos la golpearon de lleno, en una ráfaga de una veloz secuencia de imágenes—. Inu… yasha… —musitó en apenas un susurro, conteniendo un gemido.

Sintió su corazón resquebrajarse dolorosamente, comenzando a asfixiarla un ahogador y opresor nudo en su garganta. Su alma se quebró cual frágil cristal, golpeándola la dura y desgarradora realidad que no hacía más que destrozarla. ¡Tonto! ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto y dejarla con todo este sufrimiento atrás? ¿Sería acaso demasiado pedir que se la llevara con él? Ella… no podría soportarlo… El destino había sido demasiado cruel con ellos, sin merecerlo, y con la muerte de él, su vida también había terminado… Definitivamente, ya nada tenía sentido…

La muchacha alzó su mirada llena de dolor, desdicha, melancolía, resentimiento, coraje, y frustración, resuelta a tomar la única decisión que acabaría con todo su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Le otorgaría a su alma la paz que tanto necesitaba. Con ese único pensamiento en su mente, se giró y localizó rápidamente la alta formación rocosa, sobre la cual había subido centenares de veces para contemplar el lejano horizonte, y que en algún momento había sido destruido por las fuerzas malignas de Naraku, mas habiendo sido restablecido como por arte de magia. No se detuvo a analizar el milagro de la nueva creación, sólo se despidió silenciosamente de sus aún dormidos amigos, y pasó a lado de ellos, corriendo desesperadamente hacia aquel lugar con un único fin... saltar. Su familia, seguramente, ya la estaría esperándola en el más allá, junto con Inuyasha…

No tardó demasiado en llegar y escalar la áspera ladera con rapidez, deteniéndose en el peligroso relieve. Procuró recuperar un poco el escaseado aire de sus pulmones, antes de tomar el impulso definitivo, que la reuniría con su amado en la eternidad. Observó por última vez, el hermoso horizonte mañanero delante de ella y sin vacilar siquiera, se llevó su mano al pecho y cerró sus ojos, predisponiéndose a arrojarse del elevado peñasco.

—Kagome… —la sacó una suave voz de su momento suicida, interrumpiendo abruptamente sus mortales intenciones.

—¿Quién…? —La muchacha respingó y se giró por acto reflejo para buscar a la persona que la había llamado, pero extrañamente, no encontró a nadie. De repente, una figura semi-transparente se creó -cual fantasma-, delante de ella, tomando la forma de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, iguales a los de ella. La conocía—. ¿Mi-Midoriko? —masculló con sorpresa, parpadeando incrédula—. ¿Cómo es que tu…?

—Es un gusto volver a verte, Kagome —la saludó la sacerdotisa, sonriente, flotando en el aire, delante de la formación rocosa—. Gracias a ti e Inuyasha, el destino de este mundo pudo ser salvado, y las energías malignas purificadas en su totalidad.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio? —masculló la muchacha con melancolía, volviendo a sentir el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—El valeroso sacrificio de Inuyasha y su amor, hicieron posibles la destrucción absoluta de la perla de Shikon de una manera sorprendente, y fuera de toda expectativa —explicó, tratando de controlar sus propias emociones—. La maldición fue revocada y gracias a ello, nosotros también fuimos liberados…

La sacerdotisa estiró su mano a un costado y a su lado, apareció una nueva silueta, que tomó la estructura de un hombre de atractivo parecer, alto y fornido, equipado con una armadura antigua y peculiar. Su simple presencia era majestuosa y omnipotente. Sus cabellos eran singularmente plateados y sus ojos… sus ojos tan dorados y cálidos como el mismo sol… ¡Eran exactamente iguales a los de Inuyasha! Pero, ¿quién era él?

Conmocionada, Kagome comenzó a temblar y negó con su cabeza, no creyendo posible tanta similitud en una persona. Quizás, estaba empezando a volverse loca de tanto dolor. Midoriko, seguramente, le estaría jugando algún tipo de broma.

—La infinita batalla finalmente ha terminado, y hemos podido reunirnos nuevamente después de tantos siglos —habló el hombre con voz ronca y varonil, volteándose levemente hacia la sacerdotisa, sonriéndole con amor y nostalgia, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella—. Ahora, podremos descansar en paz.

La azabache los observó, escéptica, aunque comprendiendo que se trataba del ancestro de Inuyasha. ¡Esto era cruel! ¿Por qué ambos se presentaban delante de ella de esa forma? ¡¿Acaso querían restregarle en el rostro que, gracias a la muerte de Inuyasha, y consecuentemente, la destrucción de la maldita perla de Shikon, ellos sí podrían ser felices, aunque fuere en el más allá? ¿Qué querían ganar con eso? ¿Consolarla o torturarla? De cualquier modo, no la estaban ayudando, mucho menos, animando, si eso era lo que estaban tratando de hacer.

—Inuyûdai y yo estamos muy apenados por todo el sufrimiento que les hemos causado a Inuyasha y a ti. Por nuestra culpa y nuestro descuido en el pasado, ustedes fueron sometidos a esta difícil prueba —se excusó Midoriko, comprendiendo más que nunca el sufrimiento por el cual estaba pasando la joven—. Lo sentimos mucho…

—Sin duda, ustedes demostraron que sólo el amor puro y sincero puede hacer posible hasta el más grande de los imposibles, y vencer todas las adversidades —añadió Inuyûdai con una sonrisa, esta vez, dirigida a Kagome, a medida que su cuerpo y el de Midoriko, se desvanecían—. Fueron marcados por el destino para destruirse entre ustedes, pero al contrario de la maldición, su amor fue lo único más fuerte que la misma muerte… —dijo, pensando en el acto valeroso que había hecho su descendiente, Inuyasha—. Estoy orgulloso… de ambos…

—Que tengas una larga vida, Kagome, y que seas muy feliz… —se despidió la sacerdotisa, desapareciendo junto a su amado, dejando una delgada estela de escarcha en el aire.

El corazón de la muchacha se oprimió punzantemente en su pecho y con nuevas lágrimas brotando de sus achocolatados ojos, se dejó caer, rendida, de rodillas. Ellos se habían ido, dejándola, quizás, peor que al principio. Ahora comprendía que, la marca que la había mantenido unida a Inuyasha todo este tiempo, había sido con el único fin de separarlos algún día, mediante un trágico destino irrevocable, en vez de señalarlos para amarse incondicionalmente. ¿Qué tuviera una larga vida? ¿Qué fuera feliz? Claro, como si eso fuese posible. Para ella, no existía felicidad sin su amado Inuyasha y él, le había sido arrebatado de la manera más injusta.

—Pronto estaré contigo, mi amor… —le susurró al viento, poniéndose de pie y así, poder retomar lo que había sido interrumpido.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento sopló súbitamente y movió las escasas nubes en el celestino cielo mañanero, cubriendo el astro de fuego. Un fino rayo de sol se filtró y cayó delicadamente sobre algún punto, no claramente visible, del otro lado de la isla, señalando con su estela de luz, algo específico en aquel sitio. Parecía como si los cielos quisieran mostrarle un lugar determinado, al cual ella debía ir primero…

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo, y su corazón dio un repentino vuelco dentro de su pecho, creyendo, por un instante, que sus latidos se habrían detenido, antes de volver a palpitar alocadamente. Esa misma escena la había visto y vivido con anterioridad, estaba segura de ello. ¿Sería posible…?

Por inercia, su cuerpo reaccionó y sus piernas se pusieron en rápido movimiento para llegar presurosamente al punto señalado. Una conocida sensación invadió su ser, llenándola de expectativa y esperanza, que se acrecentaba inquietantemente con cada metro que avanzaba. Atravesó la playa entera, llegando al límite del amplio espacio arenoso, en donde grandes rocas comenzaban a formarse a orillas del mar. Ella ya había estado en ese sitio una vez, y curiosamente, se trataba del mismo punto en donde se había encontrado con…

—¡Inuyasha! —lo llamó, precipitándose hacia el cuerpo inerte del hombre, que yacía semi-desnudo, boca abajo, y con sus pantalones desgarrados sobre la arena. No, no era una alucinación… ¿o sí?

Cautelosamente se arrodilló a su lado, sintiéndose tentada a tocarlo, más sin atreverse aún. Estaba emocionada e impaciente, sí, pero también tenía mucho miedo de no recibir ninguna reacción de su parte cuando lo palpara, y eso era algo que no podría soportar; no obstante, ¡necesitaba hacerlo!

Lo examinó previamente con la mirada y lo primero que notó, fue que su marca también había desaparecido, lo que posiblemente significaba que él… La muchacha se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, queriendo desechar los malos pensamientos de su mente. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Nerviosa, se mordió el labio inferior y con dedos temblorosos de su mano derecha, apartó delicadamente un mechón de cabello negro ébano, que cubría parcialmente el atractivo y varonil rostro del hombre. Se veía tan indefenso, tranquilo y a la vez, tan hermoso, como si sólo estuviese dormido, que fue inevitable no quedar embelesada ante su imagen. De modo que, siguiendo sus impulsos, rozó levemente una de las mejillas masculinas, hasta convertir su llano tacto en una suave caricia.

Tan abstraída había estado, que el repentino agarre sobre su mano izquierda, –sobre la cual había estado apoyada-, la sorprendió, y ciertamente, asustó, haciéndola respingar en su sitio. Pero, cuando vio al hombre entreabrir los párpados, dejando ver el dorado de sus orbes, su corazón se aceleró desmesuradamente, llegándole a faltar, inclusive, el aire. Él estaba…

—Kagome… —musitó el joven con voz ronca tras reconocerla, habiéndose acostumbrado sus pupilas a la luz. Frunció levemente su entrecejo, algo extrañado de verla y se inquietó, apoyándose inmediatamente en sus brazos para incorporarse—. Te dije que tu vida era antes que nada… ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó preocupado, examinándola de arriba hacia abajo, ensanchando sus ojos al creer que lo peor había sucedido—. No me digas… que tu…

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamó la azabache eufórica, abrazándose al cuello del confundido oji-dorado, y haciendo caso omiso al reclamo—. Yo creí que… Estuve a punto de… ¡Qué alegría! —soltó todo precipitosamente, simplemente sintiéndose dichosa por saberlo con bien.

—¿Vivo? ¿Qué…?

Desconcertado, apartó suavemente a la muchacha de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos, analizándola y escudriñándola con suma seriedad ante el asombro de ella. Parpadeó un par de veces. Luego, descendió su mirada hacia su propio cuerpo y se auto-examinó. Se tocó el abdomen, su torso, su rostro, y finalmente, se observó curioso las manos, volteándolas un par de veces hasta cerciorarse que realmente fueran de él. No tenía heridas en ninguna parte, tampoco había rastros de suciedad o rasguños siquiera.

—¿Inuyasha?

El joven Taisho volvió a alzar la vista hacia Kagome, y aún incrédulo, deslizó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, temeroso de que con su simple tacto, ella se desvanecería. Ella, al comprender su confusión e inseguridad, atrapó la mano masculina con su izquierda y acunó su rostro dentro de ella con ternura, tal cual había hecho la primera vez que se habían reencontrado. Bastó ese pequeño contacto, para que ambos sintieran un peculiar y ya conocido hormigueo en sus extremidades, aunque ninguno le diera verdadera importancia en ese momento por tratar de asimilar la realidad que estaban viviendo. ¡Un milagro!

—¡Kagome! —profirió impulsivamente y notoriamente conmocionado. Abrazó a la joven mujer con fervor, ocultando su rostro en el cuello femenino, mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es esto posible? Yo debería estar…

—Creo que… los dioses decidieron darnos una nueva oportunidad por haber destruido la perla de Shikon —dedujo, separándose después de unos instantes, sólo lo suficiente para mirarlo con atención y sonreírle—. Todo ha terminado. Ya no tienes qué temer —lo tranquilizó con voz dulce y aterciopelada, mientras entrelazaba su mano izquierda, con la derecha de él—. Estamos juntos…

Se acercó más a su rostro, hasta juntar sus suaves y sonrosados labios con los de él, queriendo así, transmitirle sus palabras por medio de ese beso lleno de ternura e infinito amor. Inuyasha, llevado por un remolino de emociones encontradas, se dejó llevar por la suave caricia y cerró sus ojos, escapándosele una lágrima que no era más, que la prueba de su propia alegría, paz y sus inalterables sentimientos por la azabache, que ni siquiera abandonó en su lecho de muerte.

Una resplandeciente luz destelló en la unión de sus manos, sellándose como huella de fuego sobre hierro, la prueba inalterable de su amor: La marca que los había juntado alguna vez y que, indudablemente, perduraría hasta el final de sus existencias y aún más allá. Producto de aquel surgimiento, un remolino de viento, iluminado por brillosa escarcha, los envolvió de pies a cabeza, jugando al final con sus cabellos hasta disiparse sobre ellos y elevarse -como un rayo- hasta el celeste firmamento, confirmándose así, también la aprobación de los dioses.

Conscientes de lo que había ocurrido, sonrieron traviesamente entre el beso y después de saciar brevemente su sed del otro, separaron sus labios y juntaron sus frentes, absortos en sus propias emociones y alegrías, compartiendo un mismo latir.

—Fuimos marcados… para amarnos —afirmó Inuyasha, dejándose embriagar por el natural perfume de su amada. Se acercó seductoramente a su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento y le susurró con voz tentadora—: Cásate conmigo, Kagome.

Una propuesta casual y sin demasiados adornos, que más tarde formalizaría como debía ser con la familia Higurashi. Simplemente no había podido dejar escapar la oportunidad que se había creado. No es que se considerara demasiado romántico tampoco, al contrario, era bastante tosco y torpe en detalles como éstos, pero Kagome sacaba lo mejor de él. Por eso y mucho más, ella merecía lo mejor. Más adelante le daría la sorpresa con todo lo que demandaba la tradición.

La respuesta fue más que obvia cuando, después de un risueño _"sí"_, recibió un efusivo beso en la boca, que despertó todos sus sentidos. Sería imposible no atender las demandas de sus cuerpos en esos instantes, y _celebrar_, de este modo, tan especial momento; además de haber recibido una nueva oportunidad para amarse, esta vez, sin obstáculos que sobrepasaran sus capacidades humanas.

Las impetuosas caricias no se hicieron esperar, y pronto sintieron la temperatura elevarse en sus organismos, respondiendo a la incitación que provocaba cada roce sobre sus calientes pieles. Sus besos se volvieron más sedientos, más exigentes, necesitando con urgencia aferrarse al otro a medida que sus lenguas se abrían paso en sus cavidades bucales y se saboreaban deleitosos mutuamente. Sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y entrecortadas, conforme la excitación y la pasión les nublaban la mente, llevándolos a un mundo, en donde sólo existían los dos.

Sin irrumpir el beso, Kagome empujó gradualmente a Inuyasha hacia atrás con movimientos suaves, pero ansiosos, instándolo a inclinarse levemente, mientras ella avanzaba de rodillas, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Eso fue más que suficiente para despertar los bajos instintos del hombre, quien gruñó levemente con el roce de sus sexos, enloqueciéndolo.

Impaciente, soltó los dulzones labios femeninos y siguió un recorrido de húmedos besos por el níveo cuello, hasta llegar a su hombro desnudo, mordisqueándolo con delicadeza, mientras sus traviesas manos se deslizaban ascendentemente por las largas piernas de la azabache, filtrándose debajo de la fina tela, que cubría parcialmente la perfección de su redondeada prominencia posterior y la apretó con suavidad. Su ardiente boca encontró rápidamente refugio en uno de los endurecidos senos de la muchacha, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con deleite sobre la estorbosa prenda que aún la cubría, con el único fin de provocarla. Kagome gimió en respuesta y se aferró a él con fuerza, enredando sus dedos en la larga cabellera negra, frotándose insistentemente contra él, en busca de más, haciéndole ver lo mucho que le gustaban sus caricias.

—Te… te amo tanto —susurró entre suspiros cerca del oído de Inuyasha, sintiendo pronto el creciente bulto que se empujaba contra su entrepierna.

Perdidos en el deseo fervoroso de entregarse y pertenecerle al otro, liberaron sus mentes de cualquier cosa que no fuesen las delirantes sensaciones, que experimentaban cada vez que estaban juntos e intimaban. Ambos estaban sumergidos en un mar de ansias y éxtasis, absolutamente convencidos de que nada ni nadie podría detenerlos, hasta que su sublime unión se llevara a cabo y culminara con el más placentero y exquisito alcance del paraíso.

—¡Mi niña!

—¡Inuyasha! Amigo, ¡estás vivo!

O tal vez, sí… Después de todo, no estaban solos en la isla y cualquiera que tuviese piernas para caminar y la suficiente curiosidad para explorar los alrededores para buscarlos, podía interrumpirlos en el momento más inoportuno. Era curioso que, la anciana Kaede, en su vejez, y Miroku, en su novatez como explorador, los encontraran primero. La única pregunta era: ¿Cómo?

—Vimos un peculiar resplandor provenir de este lugar y no dudamos en venir a revisar —explicó el joven Hoshi, impresionado por los milagros de la naturaleza—. Perdonen nuestra interrupción —se disculpó con picardía, alzando insinuantemente sus cejas.

—Vaya, parece que está haciendo mucho calor por aquí… Chicas, creo que nuestra amiga nos ganó…

—Así que por eso no encontrábamos a Kagome por ninguna parte… Llegamos a pensar que algo malo te había ocurrido.

—Entendemos. Estaban _muy_ ocupados… Oh, e Inuyasha… qué bueno que no te pasó nada.

Por supuesto que tampoco pudieron faltar los sobrantes comentarios y observaciones de Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, respectivamente, quienes miraron con cierta picardía a la avergonzada y sonrojada pareja, que no tuvo más remedio que separarse con brusquedad. Un libidinoso era más que suficiente, como para que se le sumaran otras tres chicas más. Quizás, tanto tiempo sin conseguir algún novio por estar restringidas a un perímetro terrestre tan pequeño, sin demasiados prospectos masculinos, influenciaba mucho. Por otro lado, el hecho que no se sorprendieran demasiado con la milagrosa resurrección y aparición de Inuyasha, se debía netamente a la vivencia de los últimos acontecimientos; y es que, después de pasar por una invasión infernal, una mutación transgénica de un sujeto demente, la aparición de una misteriosa joya de extraordinarios poderes y escapar durante varias horas de formar parte del platillo favorito de monstruos y espantosas criaturas, no era de extrañarse.

—Óyeme idiota, ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a Kagome? ¡Maldito, no te atrevas a volverle a poner tus sucias manos encima!

Estaba claro que la arrebatada intervención en un arranque de celos de cierto oji-celeste de piel morena, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Inuyasha, no pudo faltar en la escena. El hombre de coleta alta llegó, cual rayo, al lado de _"su rival"_ y le mostró, amenazante, los puños y sus dientes, mientras emitía un gutural gruñido, como si fuese alguna especie de animal salvaje o en el mejor de los casos, un lobo hambriento.

—¿Si? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo, pulgoso? ¿Tú? ¡Kagome es _mía_!

Era más que evidente que el joven Taisho no se quedaría callado ante las provocaciones de Kouga y lo contraatacó, refunfuñando y gruñendo, como perro, defendiendo lo suyo, por igual.

Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaron por las sienes de los presentes. Si bien, algunos no se extrañaron demasiado con la ridícula discusión, como Hakkaku y Ginta que, ya estaban más que acostumbrados, para Ayame y sus prisioneros era algo nuevo. Exactamente. Onigumo y Kikyo habían sido capturados, esposados y llevados con el grupo a la fuerza para evitar cualquier intento de escape. A Bankotsu, por giros del destino, lo atraparon sin mayor esfuerzo en el camino, encontrándolo inconsciente, junto a una prenda de vestir de su hermano Jakotsu. Al igual que él, los agentes del FBI y demás villanos fallecidos en el combate histórico contra los monstruos infernales, no tuvieron la misma suerte que Inuyasha, y por el contrario, sus cadáveres desaparecieron como por arte de magia, quedando únicamente sus vestimentas, posiblemente como un recuerdo de su previa existencia.

—¡Payasos! —resopló el hombre de larga trenza, fastidiado.

Kikyo, por su lado, esquivó la mirada y prefirió no ver, haciéndose la desentendida. No era demasiado agradable saber que, el hombre del que ella se había enamorado involuntariamente, se peleaba por otra mujer. Además, Onigumo no estaría nada satisfecho si notara algún indicio de disconformidad en ella, estando él, en su derecho de reclamarle. Tal vez, después de cumplir su sentencia en la cárcel, podría darse una nueva oportunidad con él.

—Ya déjalos Kouga… ellos están marcados para estar juntos —intervino Hakkaku, cansado, tratando de calmar los instintos asesinos de su líder.

—¡Ja! Ya lo oíste roñoso, ¡Kagome y yo estamos marcados! —Recalcó Inuyasha con aire victorioso, no pudiendo suprimir su último comentario—: Ve a llorar a un rincón.

—¡¿A quién estás mandando a llorar, infeliz?

—¡Ya es suficiente! —protestó Kagome esta vez, interponiéndose en medio de ambos hombres antes que se dieran una paliza. ¿No les bastaba con haber sobrevivido a la reciente batalla épica?— Kouga, lo siento, pero debes aceptar que mi corazón le pertenece a Inuyasha —dijo, siendo lo más suave posible para no herir a su amigo—. Inuyasha, deja de comportarte como un niño —lo regañó a él también. Lo amaba, sí, pero en ocasiones se podía comportar muy infantil.

—¡Él empezó! —exclamaron los dos _inmaduros_ al unísono, señalándose mutuamente, acusadoramente.

Oh, bueno, las cosas entre ese par, seguramente, mejorarían una vez que Kouga se resignara, asimilara y aceptara que, Kagome, en definitiva, jamás le pertenecería. Quizás, cuando la unión de la joven pareja se formalizara mediante la venidera boda, una vez que algunos asuntos pendientes se terminaran de resolver en Tokyo, o cuando la hermosa agente Ayame consiguiera reconquistarlo de alguna manera…

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Parece que, después de todo, no habrá final trágico y _corta-venas_ xD. Ya saben que me gustan los finales felices, así que hice todo lo posible para que así fuera :P.

¡Ups! Por cierto, yo que aseguraba que éste sería el capítulo final, la musa me ganó esta vez xD. Originalmente, había planeado en solucionar y terminar todo hasta aquí, y sorprenderlos con un pequeño epílogo, pero en vista de las circunstancias, suprimiré el epílogo y daré todo por finalizado en el próximo capítulo. Creo que es más bonito un número redondo como el 30, ¿no? Espero que no me caigan a palos por prolongarlo un poquito más xD.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y sin nada más que agregar, paso a agradecer a mis queridas lectoras por dejarme sus muy preciados reviews. Gracias a: **aome Lincony**, **Franessa Black**, **Sandra-Kag**, **lindakagome**, **paula kagome maria**, **marlene Vasquez**, **Faby Sama**, **AllySan**, **Gata de la Luna**, **Sarys**, **Kira Rydle**, **SaKuRaKu** y **ELOWYN3**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes para mí, además de ser mi motivación =D.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** Para quienes no la hayan visto aún, hace unos días creé una imagen, que bien se podría acoplar a la última escena del capítulo anterior y el inicio de éste. Bastante trabajo que me costó esta vez, pero creo que salió bastante decente xD. Espero que les guste ^^


	30. Destino

**Capítulo 30: Destino **

Concentrada en cada dígito que era transferido a su monitor en tiempos ininterrumpidos, analizó cuidadosamente cada secuencia numérica, cada código, cada logaritmo, que era introducido en el sistema central, esperando encontrar finalmente alguna señal que la pudiera conducir al escurridizo delincuente.

Muchos robos de exuberantes cantidades habían sido reportados en diversas regiones del país, viéndose afectada, en gran parte, la economía de cuantiosos ciudadanos, grandes empresas y entidades bancarias, e incluso, la bolsa de valores y el mismo gobierno. Un sinfín de cuentas financieras habían sido astutamente manipuladas, sin que el culpable dejara rastro alguno. Al inicio fue bastante frustrante no poder saber con quién estaban lidiando, sin embargo, después de exhaustivas investigaciones y varias pistas codificadas del mismo _ladrón_, supieron con exactitud de quién se trataba. Sólo existía una persona con el suficiente intelecto y habilidad sistemática para irrumpir en los sistemas de seguridad nacional y dejar sutiles mensajes ocultos en cada asalto digital para ser detectado…

—Allí está, ¡es él! —anunció la joven agente pelirroja, apuntando con su dedo índice la pantalla, que mostraba un código específico, diferente a todos los demás.

—Hay actividad en el índice de cuentas del Grupo Financiero Tokio-Mitsubishi —dio señal de alerta el comandante y jefe del FBI, mejor conocido como el Gran Sabio—. ¡Increíble! Ha penetrado ya el sistema de seguridad —indicó, sorprendido por el rápido proceder del hacker.

—Vamos… un poco más… —nerviosa, Ayame esperó impaciente por el último dato que le debía ser transferido a su computador, al mismo tiempo que las cifras bancarias comenzaban a reducirse en grandes escalas; y después de interminables segundos, finalmente la información llegó—. ¡Lo tenemos! —exclamó, tras recibir unas coordenadas, las cuales descodificó sin demora—. Están en Nerima, a dos cuadras del museo de arte Chihiro Iwasaki.

—¡Preparen las unidades! —dio la orden el viejo comandante, dando la voz de mando a todo el personal—. ¡Esta vez no se nos escapará!

—Daré aviso a Inuyasha —informó la mujer, sacando rápidamente su celular para marcar su número—. Tranquilo, Kohaku. Pronto estarás de vuelta.

¡Pobre muchacho! Después de tanto tiempo, él aún no había podido ser rescatado de las ambiciosas manos de Renkotsu, quien lo mantenía cautivo bajo amenazas, y obviamente, controlado con estupefacientes para que obedeciera sus órdenes. No obstante, el adolescente, de alguna manera, en sus breves lapsos de consciencia, se había armado de valor y fuerza para darles indicaciones del próximo asalto y posteriormente, de su actual paradero. Esta vez, ¡capturarían a ese desalmado hombre!

Desde la conclusión de aquella sobrenatural batalla contra inimaginables monstruos y espíritus del infierno, ya habían pasado exactamente tres meses. Había sido muy extraño en un inicio volver a Tokyo y encontrar las ciudades completamente reconstruidas y los verdes campos de los alrededores sin rastros de una previa masacre. Las edificaciones se vieron como nuevas, libres de manchas, y la naturaleza, cual reciente creación. Simplemente, todo resplandeció como si nada hubiese sucedido. Por supuesto que las expresiones de la aturdida gente –cuando retornaron a la ciudad en el único helicóptero, que milagrosamente no se había destruido-, les indicó todo lo contrario.

Según los reportes de los noticieros de esos días, todo había sido un completo caos a nivel mundial, pero tras el surgimiento de un misterioso resplandor blanquecinamente cegador, la abrumadora oscuridad había desaparecido, al igual que los monstruos. Un acontecimiento extraño, inesperado, y sin duda, muy repentino que, al final, le había salvado la vida a toda la humanidad. Desde luego que en un principio, las personas habían creído que todo lo vivido había sido originado por alguna especie de droga o algún cambio atmosférico, un sueño quizás, pero al ser conscientes de la pérdida de innumerables vidas humanas –entre ellos sus seres queridos-, asumieron la realidad. Fue muy duro para ellos no tener cuerpos qué enterrar, pues éstos habían desaparecido como por arte de magia, dejando atrás únicamente sus vestimentas, como prueba de que alguna vez estuvieron entre los vivos.

De cualquier modo, el anciano sacerdote del templo Higurashi se encargó de divulgar la épica leyenda de la perla de Shikon, que en su momento tuvo su cumplimiento en el presente siglo. Naturalmente, cada palabra suya no fue parte de una invención como en otras ocasiones, pues todo su relato pudo ser probado con lujo de detalles, gracias a la existencia de antiguos pergaminos de su templo y los viejos escritos del diario del fallecido monje Muso, que pudo ser recuperado. Había sido un gran honor para el abuelo Higurashi haber podido contribuir con la historia, poniendo así, en alto el buen nombre de su familia y antepasados; aunque obviamente, nada se comparó con la inmensa alegría del milagroso retorno de su desaparecida nieta Kagome y su ahora prometido, Inuyasha Taisho.

Un amor que había sido capaz de hacerle frente a una trágica maldición y vencer a la misma muerte, cambiando su cruel destino, era una proeza digna de admirar; y esta joven pareja, era el más grande ejemplo de este extraordinario acontecimiento…

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del celestino firmamento, enfocó sus pensamientos en la única y absoluta dueña de su corazón, añorándola y deseándola con fervor. ¡Dios! Cómo anhelaba embriagarse con su delicioso y enloquecedor aroma, y poseerla con ardiente pasión, mientras se perdía en los melodiosos gemidos de placer, que ella emitiría como música para sus oídos al ser provocados por él.

Oh, sí, tanto tiempo de _abstinencia_, lo estaba volviendo loco. Faltaba menos de un mes para su boda y la verdad, ¡estaba desesperado!

Desde el día en que habían derrotado a Naraku, y posteriormente regresado a Tokyo junto a sus amigos y demás sobrevivientes (buenos y malos), sus momentos íntimos con su adorada Kagome se habían terminado. Por supuesto que comprendió y compartió la alegría de su familia al reencontrar a una hija, nieta y hermana perdida y que, después de tanto tiempo, deseaban pasar tiempo con ella. En verdad fue muy gratificante haber sido él quien la llevara y la devolviera a los suyos; no obstante, nunca se imaginó que su noviazgo fuera condicionado y supervisado tras su retorno, mucho menos después de todo lo que habían pasado.

De algún modo debió imaginarlo, pero al volverse tan malditamente dependiente de Kagome, su mirada, su sonrisa, su simple presencia, añadiéndole su embriagador aroma, su calor, sus besos, sus caricias… su cuerpo, estar separado de ella, lo torturaba. Había pensado que tras formalizar su compromiso, mediante la petición de su mano en matrimonio, las cosas mejorarían, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Por _consejos_ del abuelo y la señora Higurashi, ellos habían sido advertidos de no intimar antes de la noche de bodas por ningún motivo, pues en la espera estaría su recompensa…

Keh, como si _su pequeña_ no se hubiese convertido en _su mujer_ mucho antes… En fin, una promesa, era una promesa, aunque ya se encontrara al borde de la desesperación y sus sentidos la reclamaran a gritos.

Y sin que se lo propusiera, un profundo suspiro se escapó de su boca.

—¿Otra vez pensando en la señorita Kagome?... Tierra llamando a Inuyasha… Inuyasha, contesta… —trató de llamar el hombre de azulinos ojos la atención de su distraído amigo, quien no daba señales de vida desde algún rato. Suspiró y decidió rendirse, hasta que, de pronto, divisó a un gordito insecto volador con aguijón, acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del oji-dorado—. Uuhh, estoy pronosticando un abrupto descenso de _Fantasíalandia_. ¡Cuidado con esa abeja!

—¿Dijiste algo? —musitó el joven Taisho con aire soñador, aún sumido en sus pensamientos, creyendo haber escuchado algo a la distancia. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando el pequeño animalito se posó tranquilamente sobre su nariz, encontrando un cómodo puesto para reposar.

—¡No te muevas! —advirtió, enrollando un folleto en sus manos para usarlo como arma de defensa contra el enemigo de rayados colores negros y amarillos.

—¿Eh? —Aturdido, Inuyasha alzó su dorada mirada hacia su amigo, inconsciente de lo que estaba a punto de venir, cuando de repente, un duro golpe cayó en el centro de su cara, tumbándolo de espaldas con todo y su silla—. ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa, Miroku? ¡¿Por qué me golpeas? —vociferó, notoriamente enojado, poniéndose de pie de un salto y amenazando a su agresor.

Las personas de las bancas del jardín de la cafetería detuvieron sus conversaciones para enfocarse en el par de escandalosos. Algunas mujeres reconocieron al oji-dorado de inmediato y se emocionaron, elogiándolo por su pasada hazaña de salvar al mundo y de lo atractivo que era. Claro que aprovecharon la oportunidad también para tomarle un par de fotos con sus celulares, para las cuales Miroku posó gustoso, a diferencia de Inuyasha, quien no les prestó la más mínima atención por estar más concentrado en querer desquitarse de su acompañante.

La sobresaliente vena palpitante sobre la sien de Inuyasha y sus roncos gruñidos, le hicieron ver a Miroku que él finalmente había salido de su ensoñación, y que ahora, se encontraba más que despierto, dispuesto a devolverle el ataque. Bueno, no había sido su intención, pues su objetivo había sido el insecto. Tal vez las cosas no se verían tan mal si la malvada abeja no se hubiese escapado y salido volando pacíficamente como si nada. Podía jurar que la había escuchado reírse, al pasar zumbando cerca de su oído.

—¡Espera, no te exaltes! No… No lo hice a propósito… quería darle a la abeja… yo sólo quise… —balbuceó el nervioso hombre, levantando sus manos delante de él, tratando de apaciguar la ira del oji-dorado. Cuando lo vio arremangarse la manga de su camisa roja, empezó a sudar la gota gorda—. Está bien. Sólo no seas demasiado rudo… ¿Puedo decir mi última voluntad?

Una reacción algo exagerada, pero cuando alguien ve a una persona sacando chispas por los ojos, y exhalando humo por su nariz como si fuese un enfurecido toro a punto de cornearlo, era aceptable pedir piedad. Lección del día aprendida: Jamás bajar a tu mejor amigo de su esponjosa nube soñadora, cuando éste está extremadamente distraído, fantaseando despierto con su hermosa prometida, sin importar que haya un terremoto o un tsunami.

Y como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado su ruego de auxilio, un teléfono celular sonó con una rítmica tonada, salvándolo del ridículamente tenso momento.

—¿Hola? —respondió Inuyasha, malhumorado, manteniendo el seño fruncido, aunque tratando de apaciguar su enojo—. Sí, soy yo… ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?... Bien, enseguida iremos para allá. —Y sin decir nada más, cerró la llamada y se encaminó hacia su descapotable, que sólo estaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Quién era? —inquirió Miroku, siguiéndole rápidamente los pasos, desconcertado por la repentina reacción de su amigo—. Espérame…

—Dieron con el paradero de Renkotsu —informó Inuyasha, pulsando el botón del control de la alarma de su Audi A5 Cabrio rojo—. Todo indica que Kohaku está con él —dijo, mientras abría el maletero.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué estupenda noticia! —se alegró el oji-azul—. ¿Y ya lo sabe Sango? —preguntó levemente nervioso por la reacción que ella pudiera tener ante la mención del nombre de su hermano.

—No. Todos tienen órdenes estrictas de no decirle nada hasta que estemos seguros del rescate del chico —aclaró Inuyasha, concentrado en buscar algo en el compartimento posterior de su vehículo.

—¡Bien pensado, amigo! No sería justo darle falsas esperanzas por nada —expuso aliviado, pensando principalmente en el bienestar de su querida novia. Y, vaya que no le fue nada sencillo ganarse ese 'sí' de su parte. Claro que eso también había involucrado dejar atrás algunas manías, principalmente su debilidad por otras mujeres, pero por Sango, bien que valía la pena—. Además, con los preparativos de tu boda, las chicas deben estar muy ocupadas.

—Así es y no queremos perturbarlas, ¿verdad? —insinuó, dando por hecho que no quería provocar ninguna clase de retrasos en la fecha del matrimonio a causa de preocupaciones, lloriqueos, cambios de humor, entre otras cosas. Y, habiendo extraído los objetos que necesitaba, cerró el maletero y se dirigió a la parte delantera del convertible—. Por cierto, ¿estás armado?

—Eh, no… ¿por qué? —cuestionó Miroku extrañado, siguiendo los pasos del oji-dorado con la mirada.

—Lo necesitarás —respondió Inuyasha, arrojándole una pistola semiautomática HK P2000 sobre su carro antes de entrar—. ¡En marcha! —indicó, instando a su amigo a subirse también, sin demora, y arrancó.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Bien, en cuanto completemos la transferencia, nos iremos al extranjero —reveló el hombre, sonriendo malévolamente, mientras admiraba con codicia las cifras incrementarse en sus diversas cuentas.

El delgado muchacho, que lo acompañaba, se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Había pasado tanto tiempo ya desde que se encontraba a los servicios de Renkotsu –en contra de su voluntad-, que francamente ya no recordaba siquiera el entrañable rostro de su querida hermana o el de alguno de sus amigos. La sensación de una mente lúcida y libre de estupefacientes, también se había convertido en un vago recuerdo, ajeno a su actual realidad, debilitándolo cada vez más y restándole vitalidad como si estuviese siendo consumido lentamente por algún parásito chupasangre. De seguir así, pronto acompañaría a su fallecido padre en la tumba, aunque si se ponía a analizar su situación, eso sería mucho mejor que vivir como un sucio ladrón cibernético, que ni siquiera tenía la capacidad de oponerse a las órdenes de su captor o por lo menos recordar sus actos.

Desde aquel extraño y sobrenatural ataque de monstruos y bestias fuera de este mundo, en su momento, había pensado y tenido la esperanza que los encontrarían pronto, pero no fue así, pese a haber permanecido todo ese tiempo en el interior de los calabozos, debajo de la mansión Kurayami.

El adolescente se miró temblorosamente sus lastimados brazos y manos, viendo amargamente las marcadas heridas que había recibido como castigo, tras ser atrapado en su último intento de escape. Siempre era lo mismo… en cuanto sentía el efecto de la escopolamina menguar sobre él, intentaba huir o dejar algún mensaje de auxilio en la red del FBI, pero Renkotsu casi siempre se daba cuenta antes que pudiera lograrlo. Ésta vez, ¡lo había conseguido! Sólo esperaba que él no se percatara de su actual lucidez momentánea…

—¡Todo listo! —anunció Renkotsu, terminando de configurar el disco de su computadora para que ésta explotara cuando ellos salieran de allí. De ese modo, no dejarían evidencia de ninguna clase—. Kohaku, tu vendrás conmigo.

El joven Taijiya respingó levemente ante la repentina orden, limitándose a asentir pasiva y obedientemente con su cabeza, como si aún continuara en su condición de títere, sin mente ni voluntad propia. Por desgracia, su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado y sus extremidades no le respondían como para tratar de huir nuevamente, además que el hombre de pañoleta estaba bien armado y cualquier movimiento en falso, podría costarle la vida.

Llevando únicamente lo necesario, Renkotsu tironeó del brazo de Kohaku y salió conjuntamente con él del departamento, en el cual se refugiaban actualmente. Abandonaron el edificio de no más de cinco pisos, procurando pasar desapercibidos entre la gente hasta llegar a la mini van que los conduciría directamente al aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo; sin embargo, al estar a punto de abordar su transporte, un disparo sobre el parabrisas los alertó.

—¡Maldición!—masculló Renkotsu entre dientes, sacando rápidamente su pistola y contraatacando con varios disparos—, ¿cómo nos encontraron? —se preguntó, mientras corría precipitosamente al museo de artes, arrastrando, a la fuerza, al joven Taijiya consigo.

—¡¿Qué hiciste, idiota? —regañó la agente Ayame a uno de sus subordinados al haber fallado su tiro accidentalmente, y consecuentemente, haber advertido al enemigo de su presencia—. ¡Se tomará el museo! —indicó alarmada, queriendo cerrarle el camino, junto con varios agentes.

De pronto, el departamento en el cual habían estado Renkotsu y Kohaku, hace tan sólo un par de minutos atrás, estalló, volando fragmentos de vidrio y cemento por los aires. Algunos agentes, que estuvieron al alcance de aquella insospechada bomba, salieron volando con el impacto, quedando heridos y fuera de combate. El hombre de pañoleta aprovechó la oportunidad y aturdimiento de sus atacantes para amenazar a varios peatones con su arma y atemorizarlos, instándolos a ingresar, en contra de su voluntad, a las instalaciones de la galería. Se escucharon gritos de gente asustada y posteriormente, disparos que los acalló del mismo modo. Quizás, hubo algunos muertos y varios heridos. La situación se les estaba saliendo de control…

—Genial, ahora cuenta con más rehenes —se lamentó Ayame, frustrada, tratando de pensar en un buen plan para no exponer inocentes vidas. ¿Qué tan factible resultaría negociar con Renkotsu? Definitivamente, no sería una buena opción—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Descuida, yo me encargo —habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas, llamando la atención de todos.

—Parece que las cosas se han puesto algo feas —añadió su acompañante de ojos azules, analizando la situación con seriedad—. Será mejor que llamen a un par de ambulancias —sugirió a uno de los agentes, quien obedeció la orden inmediatamente sin hacer preguntas.

—¡Inuyasha, Miroku, qué bueno que llegaran! —se alegró la pelirroja, aunque su sonrisa no duró demasiado cuando vio al oji-dorado ponerse en movimiento, después de volver a escuchar bastante ajetreo en el interior de la edificación—. Pero… ¿qué piensas hacer? —inquirió, al verlo arremangarse las mangas de su camisa y sacar un fusil HK PSG-1 de un maletín, ideal para una misión de francotirador.

—Rescatar a Kohaku y a esas personas, ¿qué más? —respondió, sonriendo levemente de medio lado, escabulléndose rápidamente en la copa de un árbol, mientras esperaba por el momento más oportuno. Teniendo licencia para matar, le ayudaría a llevar a cabo su cometido sin meterse en problemas, además que Renkotsu era una escoria que debía ser eliminada de este mundo—. Ese miserable no se saldrá con la suya. Miroku, ¡prepárate!

Atónitos, observaron a Inuyasha acomodarse tranquilamente sobre una rama, lo suficientemente gruesa para resistir su peso, y fijar su blanco a través de la mira telescópica con la cual contaba su arma. Todos consideraron que sería imposible disparar desde esa distancia y alcanzar al objetivo correcto, más que nada por no tener visibilidad alguna al interior del museo. En la parte superior había dos ventanales ovalados, no transparentes, y un portón de madera, cerrado. Miroku por su lado, tomó su posición sin decir nada y disparó a una de las ventanas, atravesando abruptamente el cristal.

¿Qué estaban planeando esos dos?

Nuevos gritos desesperados y aterrados se escucharon desde la edificación, y de pronto, un asustado rehén salió corriendo por la enorme puerta principal, pidiendo auxilio, alegando que un maniático haría detonar una bomba en cualquier momento. No obstante, antes que pudiese llegar con el alineado grupo de agentes, un repentino disparo lo derribó, al mismo tiempo que una maquiavélica carcajada resonaba desde el interior junto con una amenaza. En sólo cuestión de fracciones de segundo, un nuevo estruendo surcó los aires, interrumpiendo abruptamente la desquiciada risa. El absoluto silencio reinó por unos instantes, conjuntamente con muchas miradas estupefactas y rostros boquiabiertos, que se dirigieron hacia la copa del frondoso árbol más cercano a ellos.

El joven francotirador bajó su fusil y se irguió, disponiéndose a bajar de entre las ramas, pero al sentir varios pares de ojos sobre él, detuvo su acción, sintiendo como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, empezando a ponerse nervioso—. Ese engendro estaba empezando a causar muchos problemas y no tuve otra opción —alegó en su defensa, como si su reciente asesinato no hubiese sido cosa del otro mundo—. Además, pensaba huir, después de hacer detonar todo el lugar…

Efectivamente. Inuyasha había calculado perfectamente la situación, suponiendo que Renkotsu retrocedería al otro extremo del ventanal para no verse afectado en ningún momento; y cuando lo tuvo en la mira por ese mismo orificio, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para apuntar y disparar, matándolo con un tiro limpio en la frente. Por supuesto que, después que los rehenes salieran despavoridos por la puerta principal al exterior, el escuadrón antibombas entró en acción y verificó que ya no hubiese más peligro. Personas inocentes fueron salvados ese día, y Kohaku finalmente pudo ser rescatado y llevado a un centro hospitalario para recibir atención médica inmediata antes de ser llevado con su hermana. Miroku se encargaría personalmente de darle esa sorpresa a su querida novia y posteriormente, recibir su recompensa… aunque por tratarse de Sango, seguramente recibiría sólo un beso, con el cual tendría que conformarse, a menos que su mano "maldita" le hiciera una nueva jugarreta.

Verdaderamente, un rescate digno de condecoración para el joven Taisho, quien ni siquiera pertenecía a las fuerzas especiales, pero que había hecho mucho más por la nación y el mundo que cualquier otra persona.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

Llena de ilusión y expectativa, volvió a cambiar la página del grueso catálogo, observando detenidamente cada uno de los diseños de vestidos que allí se mostraban. En el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, portaba orgullosamente un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, de un diseño muy original de ensueño. En el centro de diez puntos de la exclusiva argolla, resplandecía un diamante de corte clásico y redondo, sujetado por cuatro uñas, cuyo contorno estaba decorado por doce brillantes, distribuidas parejamente a cada lado. Éste era el símbolo de la promesa que su amado Inuyasha le había hecho para su venidera unión formal y legal ante el mundo. No podía creer que faltara menos de un mes para el gran día.

—Oh, éste te quedaría precioso, Kagome —indicó su buena amiga, Sango, emocionada, señalando una fotografía en particular. Las dos habían simpatizado mucho desde el día en que habían sido presentadas—. Lucirías como una princesa.

—No sé… ¿no te parece muy extravagante? —dudó la azabache al observar la imagen de un vestido apompado con muchos revuelos y una cola exageradamente larga para su gusto—. Creo que prefiero algo más sencillo. ¿Tu cuál crees que sea el más indicado, mamá?

—Pienso que debes elegir uno que te haga sentir cómoda y segura de ti misma, hija —aconsejó la señora Higurashi, amorosamente, buscando también varias alternativas. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo y la selección final no debería pasar de ese día.

—¿Por qué se complican tanto? Estoy seguro que Inuyasha quedará encantado con cualquiera que escojas, hermana —comentó Souta, ingenuamente. Después de todos estos meses de conocerlo y llevarse tan bien, se había dado cuenta que el hombre estaba completamente loco por Kagome. ¡Pobre!

Las mujeres rieron, divertidas, ante el comentario del niño, y continuaron mirando, embelesadas, los diversos vestidos. Después de aproximadamente una hora, y habiendo tomado la decisión final, el timbre de la puerta sonó y el abuelo Higurashi atendió, dejando entrar a tres personas. Era curioso que los dejara pasar sin hacer preguntas.

—Buenas tardes, bellas señoritas… señora —saludó educadamente uno de los visitantes—. Hola Souta.

—Miroku… ¡Inuyasha! —Profirió el infante alegremente tras divisar a su futuro cuñado, a lo que las chicas, sobre todo Kagome, reaccionaron—. ¿Se quedarán a jugar? El ambiente por aquí ha estado muy aburrido —comentó, suspirando cansinamente, pero al ver a un desconocido acompañarlos, su curiosidad despertó—. ¿Uh? ¿Quién es él?

Inuyasha sonrió, recibiendo a su novia gustosamente entre sus brazos y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras intercambiaba su mirada con Miroku. Éste divisó a Sango acercarse cautelosamente, sabiendo la cantidad de emociones que la estarían invadiendo en esos momentos, y se sintió feliz por poderle dar esta alegría.

—¡Kohaku! —exclamó la castaña, cayendo de rodillas frente al adolescente para estrecharlo con añoranza, dejando fluir las lágrimas de felicidad y alivio.

El joven Taijiya rompió en llanto en el reconfortante y protector abrazo de su querida hermana, percibiendo, después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente su calor y amor. ¡Cuánta falta le había hecho! No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecerle al joven Inuyasha y a Miroku para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—Por todos estos motivos, este tribunal declara a los acusados. Kikyo Kimura y Onigumo Kurayami, culpables de los delitos encausados y les condena a siete años de prisión —sentenció el juez, leyendo su fallo y términos acusatorios dados por la fiscalía, pruebas y testigos—. Bankotsu Shichinintai… habiendo sido su castigo reducido por haber estado sometido bajo órdenes de Naraku Kurayami solamente, y por no oponer resistencia alguna en su arresto, su condena será de quince años por asesinatos múltiples —aclaró—. Las penas de los acusados deberán ser cumplidas en las instituciones penales de Osaka y de Yokohama, respectivamente —anunció el hombre de canos cabellos, golpeando su martillo sobre su escritorio, dando por terminado su veredicto final—. Se levanta la sesión.

Entre murmullos, el tribunal se levantó de su puesto, haciendo su retirada conjuntamente con el juez. Los condenados fueron esposados por sus escoltas policiales y antes de ser separados, les fueron permitidos unos minutos para despedirse mutuamente, puesto que los dos hombres serían llevados a un lugar diferente al de la mujer.

—Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Kikyo —afirmó Onigumo, sonriéndole con tristeza—. Después de cumplir con esta condena, te buscaré y comenzaremos desde el principio.

—¿Crees… crees que podamos tener una nueva oportunidad? —inquirió dubitativa, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas en sus ojos cafés. Realmente estaba arrepentida por todo el daño que había hecho, además de haber tenido que pasar por semejante vergüenza delante de tanta gente, pero sobre todo delante de Inuyasha, quien había estado entre la audiencia—. Yo…

—Eres mía y no pienso renunciar a ti —aseguró, tomándola fervientemente de las manos, besándolas.

—¡Oh, por favor! Ahórrense sus cursilerías y dejen que nos lleven de una buena vez. Estoy cansado —rezongó Bankotsu, rolando sus azulinos ojos, fastidiado, y dejándose conducir por su escolta personal hacia la salida.

Después de un consolador abrazo, ambos también fueron separados y llevados en direcciones distintas para cumplir, a partir de ese momento, con su sentencia dictada. Siete años eran mucho tiempo, pero también un lapso suficientemente largo para aclarar sus sentimientos, arrepentirse de sus actos y pensar en el mañana. El destino podía ser cruel en muchas ocasiones, pero en su caso, había sido justo con ellos, pues las cosas pudieron resultar mucho peores.

Con la cabeza gacha, la mujer avanzó su camino, resignándose al frío destino que la aguardaba, renunciando, más que nada, al hombre que le había robado el corazón de manera inesperada, confiando que, con los años lo olvidaría finalmente. Tal vez, así, podría volver tranquilamente a los brazos de aquel, que había sido el primero en su vida. Como le hubiese gustado obtener el perdón de Inuyasha antes y limpiar su ensuciada consciencia.

No quería mirar atrás, pues si lo hacía, no estaba segura de tener el suficiente coraje de sobrellevar lo que la esperaba, no obstante, al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre ella, alzó su rostro, encontrándose involuntariamente con un par de orbes dorados que la observaban a la distancia con aquel perdón que tanto anhelaba.

—Adiós, Kikyo… —musitó el hombre en voz baja, haciendo un leve gesto con su cabeza e indicándole que lo había interpretado correctamente. La perdonaba. Y, sin decir nada más, se giró y salió de la sala, deseándole internamente, a pesar de todo, lo mejor.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La fragante brisa veraniega acarició su rostro sereno y varonil, meciendo suavemente sus largos cabellos negros, haciéndole sentir la paz reinante del lugar. Sus orbes dorados relucían con brillo propio, reflejando una mezcla de emociones indescriptibles, que se arremolinaban en su interior de manera descontrolada. Su vestimenta lucía impecable, desde los zapatos de charol bien lustrados hasta la chaqueta de frac de color negro que complementaba su traje elegante y formal. Su postura era completamente relajada, pese a los cientos de pensamientos que se cruzaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, pues hoy sería un día muy especial para él. Y, a pesar de sentirse internamente ansioso, jamás se hubiese perdonado no pasar a visitar el lugar de reposo de sus seres queridos, antes de desaparecer nuevamente por un tiempo.

—Desearía que pudieran acompañarme hoy —le habló al viento, esperando que, dondequiera que _ellos_ estuvieran, lo escucharan y sintieran su dicha—. Ustedes la hubiesen adorado, tanto como yo…

Manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, contemplo de manera nostálgica las cobrizas letras, grabadas sobre las tres lápidas de piedra que se levantaban de la tierra, delante de él. Una flor de distinto color y clase reposaba sobre cada una de las tumbas, representando el significado de cada uno de ellos en su vida, pese a ya no estar físicamente con él: Un lirio de azulinas tonalidades, que simbolizaba la verdad, la sabiduría y el valor; una magnolia de delicados pétalos rosados, personificando la delicadeza y belleza misma de la femineidad; y por último, pero no menos importante, una violeta azulada, describiendo la confianza y fidelidad. Una leve sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios al leer los nombres de Inu-no Taisho, Izayoi Taisho y Royakan Banken, respectivamente.

Oh, sí, su fiel amigo y entrenador Royakan también ocupaba un importante espacio en su corazón, y por ende, merecía descansar al lado de sus padres. Había sido realmente duro y doloroso, confirmar por boca del anciano Myoga de su asesinato, después que partiera rumbo a la isla en busca de Kagome. De alguna manera, había tenido la esperanza de encontrarlo aún con vida, después de acabar con Naraku y regresar triunfante a Tokyo, pero no fue así…

—Inuyasha, ya tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde —lo llamó su mejor amigo a varios metros de distancia para darle su espacio, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Recuerda que debes llegar antes que la señorita Kagome —le recordó.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó el aludido, mirando brevemente sobre su hombro, indicando que lo había escuchado. Le dirigió un último vistazo a cada lápida y se despidió—: Gracias por todo —musitó, antes de voltearse y apresurarse hacia Miroku, quien ya lo esperaba impaciente desde el asiento de su descapotable.

Hoy, finalmente sería su boda con la mujer con la que había sido marcado por el destino para amarse eternamente…

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

El nerviosismo se empezó a apoderar de él. Sentía sus manos levemente sudorosas, las piernas temblorosas y los latidos de su corazón golpear furiosamente contra su pecho. Podría jurar que nunca en su vida se había sentido de manera igual, -ni siquiera cuando pidió la mano de su novia delante de su familia-, y francamente, odiaba esta debilidad, recientemente descubierta. Era absurdo, y sin embargo, allí estaba ese incontrolable cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago y las ganas de salir huyendo como un maldito cobarde al estar en la mira de todo el mundo, tras haberse convertido, involuntariamente, en una figura pública. Haber salvado al mundo entero de una terrible maldición, lo convertía en un héroe, después de todo. Y, aunque él se había negado en recibir tal reconocimiento –simplemente para que los dejaran en paz-, los periodistas e historiadores de antiguas leyendas, se encargaron de nombrar su hazaña, junto a su pareja destinada, convirtiéndolos en _famosos_.

Adiós privacidad hasta la aparición de la próxima celebridad. ¡Qué fastidio! Por lo menos hoy, daba por hecho el librarse de todos esos metiches, que no tenían otras cosas que hacer, más que depender de la vida ajena. El amplio patio del templo Higurashi fue el mejor lugar para tal acontecimiento, en donde sellarían su promesa delante del árbol sagrado; y, por supuesto que los guardias de seguridad contratados, se encargarían de mantenerlos al margen y evitarían que cualquier persona, sin invitación, se infiltrara.

Podía escuchar con claridad los susurros de los invitados (sus amigos, su nueva familia, y conocidos más cercanos), que no hacían más que incrementar su agitación y desespero. Los minutos se le estaban haciendo tortuosamente eternos, pese a no ser aún la hora exacta del importantísimo evento. Independientemente de su impaciencia, de manera contradictoria, su anhelo por cumplir con este paso en su vida, era mucho más fuerte y lo llenaba de infinita dicha y alegría.

Debía reconocer que tan sólo estaba ansioso.

—Vaya, nunca creí verte tan nervioso por algo algún día, amigo —comentó el hombre elegantemente vestido de azulina mirada, a su lado, sonriendo divertido.

—¡Ya cállate, Miroku! —Rezongó Inuyasha, luchando por mantener controladas sus emociones ante los presentes—. Ya quisiera verte en mis zapatos.

—En un futuro no muy lejano, quizás, cuando mi querida Sango me dé el sí —respondió calmadamente, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro—. Pero por ahora, enfoquémonos en ti —analizó al oji-dorado y trató de animarlo—. Tranquilo, lo mejor vendrá cuando puedan estar a solas y liberen todo ese estrés en su nido de amor —indicó, codeándolo y alzando sus cejas picarescamente.

Para la sorpresa y diversión de Miroku, las mejillas de Inuyasha se sonrojaron furiosamente con el _inofensivo_ comentario, como si lo hubiesen atrapado in fraganti en alguna travesura. Pensamientos indecentes con su futura esposa, tal vez. Después de todo lo que ya habían pasado esos dos, era increíble que aún pudieran sentir pudor ante la simple mención de la palabra 'intimidad'. Seguramente, debía ser por la pureza de su amor, que en definitiva, era único en el mundo. En verdad los envidiaba.

—¡Allí viene! —anunció una eufórica Yuka, desde uno de los asientos delanteros al ver a su amiga finalmente entrar en el escenario.

Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, y una melodiosa y alegre pieza musical, antiguamente escrita por el compositor y director de orquesta alemán Felix Mendelssohn, dio inicio con la participación de una pequeña orquesta contratada. Con la tonada de _La Marcha Nupcial_, la hermosa novia hizo su entrada sobre la larga alfombra roja, cubierta de pétalos de rosa blancos, irradiando con luz propia, siendo acompañada por su abuelo, quién la entregaría en el altar. Su belleza era incomparable ante los ojos de cualquiera de los presentes, pero sobre todo, para Inuyasha, quién había quedado hechizado ante la simple presencia de tan sublime ángel.

Todo el desespero, ansiedad e impaciencia que había sentido hace tan sólo unos instantes, desapareció como por arte de magia, quedando únicamente la expectativa y el encanto en su lugar. Su aliento se cortó. Su mirada dorada siguió su recorrido por el esbelto cuerpo femenino, cubierto por un delicado vestido blanco de seda y satín, de falda larga, distribuida en finas capas y guantes hasta el codo, del mismo color. El escote strapless con pliegues sencillos en el talle y el busto, estaba adornado por una delicada rosa en la parte derecha superior, dándole un toque clásico y natural, haciendo juego con el adorno floral y perlado que la joven mujer llevaba en su recogido cabello, junto a un voluminoso velo de tul que sólo la embellecía más. Alzó un poco más sus pupilas, pasando al leve y naturalmente maquillado rostro de Kagome, perdiéndose en su achocolatada mirada.

Ella lo observaba con ilusión y alegría, mientras avanzaba, con pasos seguros, su camino lentamente hacia él. ¿Podía existir un hombre más apuesto y sexy? Para ella, no había otro. Inuyasha simplemente era perfecto y lucía endemoniadamente atractivo con su traje de novio…

El mundo entero dejó de girar a su alrededor y todos los sonidos se acallaron para ambos, logrando escuchar únicamente el latir rítmico de sus corazones unificados, creándose para ellos una melodía llena de magia y amor. El tiempo prácticamente se detuvo para los dos, sumergiéndose en una dimensión en la que únicamente sus almas podían encontrarse, mientras el sacerdote invitado leía su sermón hasta llegar el momento culminante de la ceremonia. El pequeño Souta se acercó con los anillos sobre una blanca almohadilla, y aguardó a que cada uno tomarse el correspondiente para dar a conocer, públicamente, sus sentimientos.

Las palabras fluyeron de manera casi autómata de sus labios al dar la confirmación de su promesa, mediante votos salidos desde lo más profundo de sus corazones, sin perder el contacto visual en ningún instante.

—Kagome… —susurró con voz varonil y profunda, enfocándose únicamente en ella, e incluso, olvidándose de toda la gente que lo escuchaba atentamente—. No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido, así como tampoco es casualidad que quedaras marcada en mi corazón desde el primer instante… porque fui destinado para amarte por toda la eternidad; y así lo haré, hasta más allá de la muerte —prometió desde lo más profundo de su ser, deslizando el anillo de oro blanco sobre la mano femenina.

—Te esperé por mucho tiempo y así, tú me encontraste, trayendo luz y felicidad a mi vida —añadió la azabache por su lado, sonriéndole con amor—. Mi destino eres tú, Inuyasha, porque estoy marcada para amarte para siempre y por siempre. Así lo haré aún más allá de la muerte —complementó, colocándole de igual forma el anillo, que hacía juego con el suyo.

—Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas —dijeron, esta vez, al unísono, entrelazando sus manos entre sí—, porque unidos formamos un solo ser que nunca podrá ser separado.

La conmoción de los invitados ante tales palabras de amor fueron más que notorias al hacerse presentes las lágrimas. Pero no sólo por parte de las sensibles mujeres que, literalmente, se derritieron, como fue especialmente en el caso de Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, quienes envidiaron a su amiga, chillando unánimemente un _"¡qué bonito!"_, sino que también los hombres terminaron con mucho más que los ojos brillosos. Hakkaku y Ginta fueron un claro ejemplo de ello, al terminar abrazados, y con chorros de agua a modo de cascadas, siendo derramados por el llanto.

—Par de llorones —rezongó Kouga en voz baja, habiéndose finalmente resignado a los hechos, aunque no pudiendo evitar sentir aún un poco de celos, pese a haberse prometido olvidar a su querida azabache. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?

—"_Kouga…" _—De reojo, y con una mirada levemente entristecida, fue observado por un par de ojos de color esmeralda, cuya dueña no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con él. Con el tiempo, estaba segura que lo reconquistaría.

Después de la pregunta decisiva y sus respectivas y claras respuestas de un _"sí, acepto"_ por parte de los novios, el sacerdote los bendijo, declarándolos finalmente marido y mujer, permitiéndole a la joven pareja darse el primer beso de casados. Ellos no esperaron por una segunda propuesta y se entregaron completamente en esa dulce y suave caricia, perdiéndose en el cálido tacto del otro, mientras permitían que sus sentimientos fluyeran entre sí con absoluta transparencia. Por un segundo, los invitados creyeron estorbar en tan hermosa escena, hasta que los vieron separarse en absoluta calma, y juntar sus frentes.

Lleno de dicha, Inuyasha abrazó amorosamente a Kagome y la levantó en brazos, dando un par de vueltas con ella, sin soltarla, antes de volver a detenerse y perderse en su achocolatada mirada, que brillaba de manera especial y única. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acercar nuevamente su rostro al de ella, siendo atraído como un imán por aquellos invitantes pétalos de rosa, que sin duda, le serían correspondidos. La azabache cerró automáticamente sus párpados, sintiéndose rendida ante sus dorados ojos e irresistible cercanía, esperando que su sed fuese saciada.

—Sé que están ansiosos, pero creo que deberían guardar un poco para la luna de miel —los interrumpió Miroku sin contemplaciones, viéndose obligado a _enfriarlos_ un poco por su propio bien, e Inuyasha, no tuvo otra opción más que bajar a su flamante esposa y colocar sus pies nuevamente sobre la tierra, procurando omitir su sonrojo y el de Kagome—. Los invitados esperan por ustedes.

Entre bromas, bailes, la comida, el corte del pastel y el brindis, la entretenida celebración llegó a su fin antes del ocaso. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, cuando el momento de la despedida llegó. Varias sonrisas se borraron de algunos rostros, especialmente en el caso de la madre Higurashi, quien debía volver a despedirse de su querida hija, aunque en este caso, sólo fuese temporalmente. El abuelo y Souta se acercaron a la pareja, deseándoles lo mejor también, esperando que volvieran pronto. El niño y el anciano se habían encariñado mucho con Inuyasha, el uno por haberse convertido en un hermano mayor y compañero de juegos de video, y el otro, por ser un muy buen oyente de sus historias. La anciana Kaede, Hakkaku y Ginta, y por supuesto, las tres inseparables amigas Ayumi, Eri y Yuka les desearon la mayor de las dichas. Miroku y Sango abrazaron a ambos por igual, y por supuesto que no pudieron faltar un par de "consejos" de último momento por parte del imaginativo oji-azul, provocando un extremo sonrojo en la joven pareja, además de un golpe en su cabeza –cortesía de Inuyasha- por impertinente, luego uno por parte de Sango, por "manilargo".

—Más vale que cuides bien de ella, sabandija —advirtió Kouga, estrechando la mano de su _ex_ rival, mientras Kagome arrojaba, a unos metros de ellos, el ramo de la novia hacia un grupo de chicas eufóricas.

—No tienes que decírmelo, ¡claro que lo haré! —respondió Inuyasha, sonriendo de medio lado, correspondiendo al apretón de manos. Tal vez si se hubiesen conocido en circunstancias diferentes, ahora serían grandes amigos, aunque en la actualidad, tampoco podían considerarse enemigos… Más bien eran algo así como buenos conocidos con respeto. Desvió, rápidamente, sus pupilas en dirección a las mujeres antes de volver a mirarlo—. Y tú deberías darte otra oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?

Kouga ensanchó levemente sus celestinos ojos y se volteó, presintiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo el joven Taisho, aunque no esperándose que cierta pelirroja de hermosos orbes esmeraldas estuviera sosteniendo el ramo de flores ahora, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Quizás, su antiguo rival tenía razón y debía intentar revivir aquel amor de antaño, después de todo, Ayame no le era indiferente y lo había podido comprobar en estos casi cuatro meses desde que la había vuelto a ver en la isla.

—Joven Inuyasha, ya todo está listo —le informó Hachi en su traje de chofer, susurrando en voz baja, a lo que el aludido únicamente asintió en respuesta.

—Parece que más de una doncella tendrá la suerte de contraer nupcias próximamente —informó Miroku, algo nervioso por ver a su novia sosteniendo la mitad del ramo de flores, volteándolo a ver con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Una jugarreta de sus amigos, de seguro—. ¡Par de tramposos! Ya lo tenían planeado, ¿verdad?

—Ése no es nuestro problema. Nosotros… ¡ya nos vamos! —se rió Inuyasha entre dientes, tomando rápidamente a Kagome de la mano y bajando junto con ella las escaleras del templo, huyendo, divertidos, rumbo a un destino solitario y sin molestias. ¡Era tiempo de estar solos y recuperar _el tiempo perdido_!

Ayudados por varios escoltas, lograron pasar por entre la escandalosa muchedumbre que, al divisarlos, empezó a tomar fotos y a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos para felicitarlos, y quizás, salir en alguna toma de una de las cámaras de las televisoras que los tenían en la mira. No fue demasiado sencillo llegar al vehículo que los llevaría al aeropuerto, aunque una vez adentro, ya todo era más tranquilo y seguro para ellos. Y, por supuesto que tenían muy en cuenta que los estarían vigilando en todo momento por ser celebridades, y posiblemente, no los dejarían tranquilos, ni siquiera en su anhelada luna de miel, a menos que ellos lo pudieran evitar según sus planes…

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

—_Y aquí estamos informando en vivo, desde el aeropuerto internacional de Jeju, en Corea del Sur… Como ustedes recordarán, hace unas pocas horas, la pareja más famosa de la actualidad, Inuyasha Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, contrajo matrimonio en Tokyo, nada más y nada menos que en el templo de los Higurashi, en donde toda esta historia dio inicio con una antigua leyenda, que se convirtió en una realidad_ —informó una periodista entusiasmadamente en su informe, en donde millones de espectadores televisivos la estarían observando en esos momentos.

—Mamá, ya lo están pasando por la televisión —llamó Souta a su madre, dando aviso del reporte sobre el aterrizaje exitoso de sus hermanos.

Los amigos más cercanos de la familia (incluyendo a aquellos que tanto tiempo habían compartido con Kagome en la isla), se quedaron en la casa Higurashi para presenciar tan importante momento, y todos juntos, se reunieron alrededor del pequeño monitor de la sala, devorando grandes cantidades de palomitas de maíz de la pura impaciencia.

—La sorpresa que se llevarán —se mofó Miroku, divertido.

—Sshh… lo dirá ahora —lo calló Sango, sin despegar la vista del frente.

—_El jet privado de los recién casados acaba de aterrizar y ellos no deberán tardar en desbordar… Oh, sí, la compuerta acaba de abrirse _—continuó reportando la mujer de cabellos rizados—. _¿Pero qué ocurre? _—la cámara enfocó la compuerta del avión, en donde un ancianito de baja estatura, que había bajado primero, le decía algo a uno de los encargados del recibimiento oficial—. _No puede ser…_ _¡No están! ¡Inuyasha y Kagome Taisho han desaparecido!_

Un gran alboroto se formó en el aeropuerto, ante la consternación de millones de personas que habían visto la inesperada noticia, aunque en esta ocasión, ni la policía, ni el FBI meterían sus manos en la misteriosa desaparición de la joven pareja. ¿La principal razón? Pues algunas personas de cargo alto conocían a la perfección el paradero de ellos, y eso incluía a la familia de la novia y su respectivo grupo de amigos.

—Vaya, no creí que el anciano Myoga pudiese ser tan eficiente. No me extraña que Inuyasha confíe tanto en él —comentó Kouga, impresionado por la hazaña del viejito en lograr la "misión"—. ¡Buen trabajo!

—Y te sorprendería ver todo lo que puede lograr, pese a su avanzada edad —indicó Ayame, conociendo de antemano de sus habilidades y eficiencia ante cualquier encomienda dada por su joven amo.

—Disfruten de su tiempo juntos, hijos míos, y que sean muy felices —musitó la señora Higurashi, confiando en que ellos estarían bien y que pronto los volvería a ver.

**_.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

La noche había caído sobre la inmensidad del firmamento, cubriendo con su manto escarchado la absoluta oscuridad, brillando con infinidad de estrellas. La tenue luz de la luna iluminó la lobreguez del pacífico lugar, resaltando con su reflejo las cristalinas aguas, que se mecían con el suave vaivén de la fresca brisa nocturna y chocaban contra la orilla de la extensa playa. A varios metros del borde costanero, reposaba un pequeño avión de cuatro plazas y bimotor a hélice, mejor conocido como un modelo Diamond DA42 Twin Star, cuyo dueño gozaba de su comodidad y fácil manejo.

Un poco más allá, rodeado por la extensa vegetación, se podía divisar unas viejas chocitas, hechas de madera y hojas secas de palma, destacándose entre ellas, una casita un poco más grande y de acabados más detallados y definidos, como si ésta hubiese sido construida con herramientas más propicias y con el propósito de mayor bienestar para la persona que se alojaría dentro. El pequeño y acogedor establecimiento estaba siendo alumbrado por varias linternas de aceite, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, dándole una iluminación suave y cálida. Algunas prendas de vestir estaban esparcidas en la entrada, dejando un rastro a lo largo del camino hasta el interior. Por lo visto, los dueños habían estado algo desesperados al momento de despojarse de las mismas, pues no les importó, en lo absoluto, ensuciar el costoso vestido de novia que, alguna vez, tuvo un inmaculado color blanco. El elegante frac también había quedado revuelto junto con la demás ropa como si tan sólo se tratara de un trapo. Sólo había un único detalle que había que resaltar… la cabaña estaba vacía…

Muy dentro de la selva, en un lugar escondido y apartado completamente de la visibilidad de cualquier intruso, las luciérnagas sobrevolaron unas pocas prendas de ropa y un par de sábanas, tiradas descuidadamente sobre el verde pasto. Danzaron traviesamente entorno a dos figuras, completamente mojadas y desnudas, dentro del pequeño estanque de agua cristalina, que gozaban del ferviente tacto del otro, entregándose a su ser amado enteramente. Sus pieles rozaban insistentemente entre ellos, mientras sus gemidos se mezclaban con el suave arrullo de la caída de la pequeña cascada. Pegados a una piedra grande y lisa, sus cuerpos vibraron en ardiente pasión, siendo consumidos enloquecedoramente por el fuego que los envolvía en un océano de placer y éxtasis, dejándose llevar en la sensualidad de cada movimiento que hacían. Las insaciables caricias no sólo despertaban sus sensibilizados sentidos al punto de la locura, sino que también expresaban palabras y promesas de amor eterno por medio de ellas, como marca de fuego sobre metal.

—Mía… —susurró Inuyasha roncamente entre jadeos en el oído de su mujer, que no paraba de gemir de placer por su causa entre sus brazos, mientras la embestía con movimientos rítmicos y rápidos.

Podía sentir su propia respiración volverse más áspera y pesada a medida que se acercaba al punto cúspide de su unión, que los catapultaría al glorioso paraíso. Sintió su miembro engrosarse con el roce que la caliente y húmeda cavidad femenina le proporcionaba, contrayéndose su vientre al punto de liberarse vertiginosamente su esencia en ella. Entre gemidos desencajados de ambos, Kagome se aferró a su ancha espalda con fuerza, sintiendo como él se detenía para temblar y estremecerse en ella, derramándose en su interior, al momento que espasmos recorrían sus cuerpos enteros, provocados por el clímax del placer, alcanzando juntos el infinito.

Con el aire aún entrecortado y sin salir de ella, el oji-dorado buscó, una vez más, los labios femeninos para besarlos con dulzura y amor, sin exigencia, sin prisas, únicamente para saborearla y acariciarla con devoción, queriendo transmitirle sus sentimientos de dicha por estar a su lado.

—Te amo —dijo Kagome, feliz, entre sus brazos, aún aprisionada entre la roca y el ardiente cuerpo de su insaciable esposo. Apoyó su frente en la de él, acariciando su mejilla con su mano izquierda, mientras lo miraba con ternura a los ojos—. Me amarás… ¿hasta el día en que yo muera? —preguntó, e Inuyasha negó con su cabeza, humedeciendo rápidamente sus labios con su lengua, empezando a calmar su respiración.

—Aunque la muerte se empeñara en separarnos, yo te seguiría aún más allá y en la otra vida… —confesó con fervor, atrapando la mano femenina con su derecha, extremidades en donde ambos portaban un sello designado por los mismos dioses—, porque… fuimos marcados por el destino para amarnos.

No hicieron falta más palabras, pues bastaron sus miradas para no poner en duda sus vehementes e inquebrantables promesas de amor. Siguieron amándose toda la noche hasta el amanecer, o hasta que sus energías del día se agotaran y los sumergieran en el más placentero y tranquilo de los sueños. Después de todo, estaban un lugar en donde nadie podría encontrarlos, mucho menos molestarlos. Su ubicación era completamente desconocida por el mundo. La pequeña isla sería su escondite, su refugio y su escape en momentos de necesidad y ansia por el otro, ya que la llama de su amor jamás podría ser extinguida por más años que pasasen sobre ellos. Juntos eran uno, pero si uno llegara a faltar, estarían incompletos. Y, mientras pudieran disfrutar cada instante en la compañía del otro en la presente vida, ellos serían felices, no sólo por estar profundamente enamorados, sino porque el destino los había unido y marcado para complementarse.

**Fin**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

¡WOW! ¡No puedo creer que esto finalmente se haya terminado! Después de mucho esfuerzo para sacar este último capítulo (el trabajo me agobia T_T), puedo decir: ¡LO HE LOGRADO! xDD. Creo que me ha quedado bastante largo, pero espero que, dentro de todo, no haya omitido ningún detalle y todo haya quedado aclarado, además de cumplir con sus expectativas ^^. Siento mucho si la última escena no resultara del todo bien. Aún tengo algo de problemas con las partes _"hot"_ xD.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. En verdad les agradezco enormemente por haberme acompañado durante tanto tiempo (más de un año :O), en un aproximado de 450 páginas en Word. ¡Una cantidad muy grande, parece un libro! xD Sin mencionar los capítulos, éste ha sido el fic más largo, hasta el momento, que he escrito *-*.

Por supuesto, quiero dar las especiales gracias a mis queridas lectoras que me estuvieron animando con sus reviews durante este largo trayecto. ¡OMG! ¡Ya casi hemos alcanzado los 400! ¡Las adoro! Gracias a: **Faby Sama**, **ELOWYN3**, **lindakagome**, **paula Kagome maria**, **Sandra-Kag**, **AllySan**, **Kira Rydle**, **Gata de la Luna**, **SaKuRaKu**, **Marlene Vasquez**, **Franessa Black** y **Sarys**.

Sin olvidarme de todas aquellas personas que sólo leen. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos! Recuerden que, sin importar el tiempo que pase, sus comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos ^^.

Y, como ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos, me despido con un "¡Hasta pronto", esperando contar con su apoyo en mi próxima historia ^^. Imagino que, después de un pequeño descanso, escribiré algo corto antes de proceder con un fic más largo que tengo en mente desde ya :P.

Ah, y sólo por si acaso: Por favor, recuerden no plagiar esta historia y respetar los derechos de autor. Gracias.

Besos,

Peach ^^

**P.D:** Los invito a pasarme por mi perfil una vez más y ver la última imagen que creé para este fic. Espero les guste, pues está hecha con mucho cariño ^^.


End file.
